


Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

by troubleseeker



Category: Torchwood
Genre: BDSM, Ianto!sub, Indoctrination Theory, Jack!dom, M/M, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Slavery, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 15:19:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 113
Words: 410,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9554786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubleseeker/pseuds/troubleseeker
Summary: This story popped up in my head and demanded to be written down, rather dark and all, but I like it. Don't know how long it will take to get it all online.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story popped up in my head and demanded to be written down, rather dark and all, but I like it. Don't know how long it will take to get it all online.

He hated the darkness of his small cell. The isolation cell. There was no light, not the smallest bit of the stuff. It didn't matter if his eyes were open or closed; there was nothing to see.  
  
He wondered how long he'd been in here; there was no concept of time. He was hungry, and thirsty. When he ran his tongue across them he felt that his lips were about to start cracking. So he guessed about two days, but had no way to be sure. He wondered how long he would be kept here this time, would they let him out? Or perhaps he would be watered, maybe even fed through the hatches at the bottom of the door. He hoped for the first option; he was ready.  
  
This time he would be good; he wouldn't hesitate. This time they would be pleased; he would be useful. He swallowed thickly and thought of the world outside his cell. It was so much better out there. Out there, there was light, and fresher air. Out there, he wasn't alone, even if he wasn't treated kindly.  
  
He knew he deserved no kindness, he deserved the worst they could give. He deserved to wish for death, and never receive it. It was his punishment, the punishment he deserved for his crimes. Too many crimes to count. It had been a long time since he committed them, but he remembered them clearly. That was his punishment too, to remember. He wasn't worthy of piece of mind.  
  
He still hated the cell, although he deserved it. He had hesitated, punishment had followed swiftly, as had his isolation. His hand wandered up to his neck, fingering the thick leather collar that was wrapped around it. The nimble digits stayed well away from the cool metal clasp; he wasn't to take it off. It showed others his stature, showed them that he was nothing. It was no better than he deserved; he was nothing. An object to be used.  
  
He was grateful for that; he could be useful. They could have him locked in here for ever, but they allowed him outside. They gave him the chance to be useful. He so wanted to be useful, to be good. To show them how grateful he was to be given those opportunities. He tried so hard, but still he failed so often. So many times had he hesitated, waited, been unwilling to follow simple commands. He had lost count of how many times he had been thrown in here, no matter how much he begged them not to. No matter how much he promised to do better; they had always thrown him in here. Usually before his collar had even stopped hurting him.  
  
He hung his head in shame, thinking about all the times he had been disobedient. He deserved nothing better than this, but he still begged. No matter that it never helped him; he couldn't stop himself.  
  
Then the silence of his confinement was broken, he could hear the tiny cogs within the heavy door turning. They were letting him out! At least he hoped they would; they'd never opened the door to feed or water him before. He scrambled to get on his knees, head bowed to his naked chest. Sitting back on his heels, his knees spread wide. Finally, he moved his hands up to his neck and laced his fingers together underneath the collar.  
  
He wouldn't hesitate, he wouldn't question. He would do anything if only it would mean the end of his isolation. He silently repeated it back to himself as if it was a mantra as the door slowly rolled open. He closed his eyes to the sudden shock of light and suppressed a shiver as fresh cold air hit his naked skin. He wouldn't hesitate, he wouldn't question, he wouldn't hesitate, he wouldn’t question, …


	2. Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is this mystery prisoner?

  
“Good morning, Ianto.”   
  
He blinked a few times, then let his eyes focus on the boots in front of him; he wouldn't hesitate. Unlinking his hands, Ianto leaned forward and down till his head was level with the floor. He could smell the worn leather and the rubber soles, and then he could taste them, as he licked them in greeting.  
  
“Good boy.” A large hand ruffled his loose hair, but he didn't stop licking.  
  
“Sit up.” He did, returning to his original position while working his tongue inside his mouth to get rid of the dry after-taste.  
  
“You've been in here for a while, I think you might like some breakfast. No?”  
  
He kept his head down. “Whatever you wish, sir.”  
  
He heard a chuckle; that could be good or bad. He hoped, wished for good. He was so hungry.  
  
“Suck me off.” Ianto was already moving, hands reaching for the flies in front of him. “If you do a good job I might let you swallow.”  
  
Trembling with longing, Ianto unbuttoned, then unzipped, the trousers, pulling them and the boxers underneath down and out over an impressive erection. He wouldn't hesitate. Sucking as much saliva into his mouth as possible, he was dehydrated after all, he licked his lips. He wanted the come; it was rich, and wet and so much better than the slop he was usually fed.  
  
He took the cock at the base with one hand, licking a broad stripe along the underside. Reveling in the gasp of pleasure it elicited. Then smaller licks, making his way to the rim, delicately running the tip of his tongue around it. Finally he let himself take the head in his mouth, enjoying the weight on his tongue. A broad swipe was rewarded with a burst of pre-come. The bitter, salty liquid was delicious. He took in more of the warm flesh, warmth he had missed so much. Taking the cock as deep as he could, swirling his tongue across the thick vein. Hands gripped his hair and he let his throat go slack, his hands abandoning the cock and retreating to the large sack behind it. He was careful as he rolled the balls, moaning as hips jerked forwards.  
  
Ianto closed his eyes, not fighting the cock thrusting wildly, deep into his throat. He was being used; he was useful. The sack in his hands tightened, and he hoped for it so bad. He was so thankful when his head was pulled flush to the body in front of him; choking him as his nose was tickled by dark pubic hair. He continued to play with the balls, fondling them gently as hot come spurted down his throat. The sensation of it running down to his empty stomach was wonderful. The groans and gasps were an extra, he had been good. Perhaps he would even be allowed to go up and do things.  
  
He knew to maintain suction as the cock was pulled from his mouth.  
  
“Position.”  
  
He released the balls, sat back down on his heels and laced his fingers behind his head. Head down, tongue poking out, licking the last remnants of his reward from his lips.  
  
“Think you've learned your lesson?”  
  
Ianto swallowed thickly, nodding. “I promise; I'll be good. Please, sir.” He watched as the cock was tucked away again. Then a bucket was shoved in between his spread thighs, cold water sloshing over the sides.  
  
“Clean this out first, can't even leave you in here for a few days without it becoming a mess.”  
  
“I'm sorry, sir.” Though he had no choice; there was no form of toilet inside his cell. He had waited as long as possible. He had hoped he would be let out before he lost control;he hadn't been that lucky.  
  
Reaching into the freezing water, he found a cloth and a brush with rough bristles. He cleaned quickly and thoroughly with numbing fingers. By the time he finished, he was covered in water and sweat from crawling across the tiny cell, but it was as clean as it could be. He placed the bucket next to the door and returned to his position, waiting.  
  
It didn't take long before he heard footsteps.  
  
“God, you're filthy.”  
  
“I'm sorry, sir.” He was shoved to the side as his work was inspected. He twitched when all he heard was a sigh.  
  
“At least this looks better than it used to.”  
  
Ianto held his breath; please let it be enough. Please let him be taken out of the cell. He would do anything. He wouldn't hesitate, just please. He let it out again when he felt a lead being attached to his collar. He was being taken out; he could leave the cell behind him for now.  
  
A rough tug was all he needed; fluidly he got to his feet, careful to keep his head down. He wasn't worthy of looking up; he didn't deserve it.  
  
“Pick up the bucket. I'm not touching it.”  
  
He did, holding the heavy object to his right. He kept his eyes on the boots in front of him, knowing they wouldn't wait. He followed, keeping a short distance without letting the lead pull. He knew where they were going; there was a supply cabinet not far from his cell.  
  
“Put the stuff away.”  
  
“Yes, sir.” He did as told, rinsing out the bucket with more freezing water, then setting everything in their correct places.  
  
Then he was pulled out again, following easily. A shudder passed through him when he was led into the shower room.  
  
“I'm not taking you anywhere smelling like that, get in there.”  
  
Ianto felt his cheeks glow with shame as he was pushed unceremoniously into the communal showers. Around ten shower heads poked out from the walls; he looked at them hopefully.  
  
“Get in the corner.”  
  
Ianto whimpered softly, but there was no hesitation as he moved further into the room and stood facing the cold tiled wall, his lead dangling down his chest. The corner was where he was usually cleaned. It didn't require the actual showers, but the drain was handy. He closed his eyes, listening for the high pressure cleaner to be rolled out. He knew he deserved this; the showers would be warm and he didn't deserve warm. But he could hope, and wish. Ianto briefly wondered if he could beg; sometimes they liked it when he begged. It hadn't ever helped get him better than what he deserved, but it hadn't gotten him thrown in his cell either. He was barely out of the dark; he couldn't, wouldn't risk it.  
  
When he heard the hose being attached to the tap near the door, however, he couldn't help the whimper that fought its way out of his mouth.  
  
“Anything you want to say, Ianto?”  
  
He shuddered, he was going to be in the cell again, wasn't he. No matter how hard he tried; he always did something wrong. At least now, begging couldn't make it worse. He broke down.  
  
“Please, sir. Please not the hose, it's so cold. I'll do anything. Just please, please. It's so cold.” He sank to his knees. He wanted to do nothing more than to crawl over as pitifully as humanly possible and throw himself at the boots standing a few meters away from him. But he had been ordered into the corner, and he wasn't allowed to move; he knew this very well.  
  
He continued to softly beg for mercy, even when the boots started walking over to him, slowly. He shuddered again, waiting for what would come.  
  
“Look at me.”  
  
Ianto did, lifting his head to stare into the cold blue eyes of Captain Jack Harkness.


	3. Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

Slowly, Jack crouched down next to Ianto's quivering form.   
  
“You think you deserve better than the hose then?”  
  
Ianto lowered his eyes, shivering.  
  
“No, sir, no, I don't. I deserve the hose. I deserve nothing better than the hose, sir.”  
  
Jack grabbed a fistful of Ianto's hair, resulting in a clipped cry of fear from the younger man as he was forced to look up.  
  
“I could just throw you back in that cell you know:” He looked down at the quivering man. “I could leave you there for ever. Never let you see the light again.” Silent tears were streaming down Ianto's face. “I could make your collar hurt you no matter what you do. Leave you in the dark, screaming for ever.”  
  
“Please, sir. I'll be good.”  
  
“I hear that a lot from you.” He released the fistful of hair and stood. “Please, sir. I'll be good. And not ten minutes later you do the exact opposite. I can't rust you to do anything right can I.”  
  
“Please, sir. I'll do anything.”  
  
“Yes, yes, you will.” There was a tight smile on Jack's face as he looked down. “I'm going to clean you now, and I'm going to use the hose. It's no more than you deserve, after all.”  
  
“Yes, sir.” Ianto was desperate, he was still being cleaned. Perhaps he hadn't ruined everything after all. Perhaps he would still be taken up. Oh please let him not be thrown back into his cell.  
  
“And I won't hear a single sound from you. No crying, not a single whimper.”  
  
Ianto nodded mutely, he was being given another chance. He quivered with nerves, he wouldn't ruin this. He would show Jack how grateful he was, he wouldn't disappoint him. Not this time. He would be good.  
  
“Stand up and face the corner.”  
  
Ianto did, rising fluidly to his feet and turning so his naked back was presented to Jack. He didn't get any warning when the hard icy spray hit him. He breathed in through his nose; carefully keeping all the noises he wanted to let out inside. He would be good, even as he felt his back go numb. The pressure of the water stripped all the filth and sweat from his skin, turning it white and then red. The water dug painfully into his sensitive flesh, but still he made no sound. When his entire back, arse and legs were red and numb, he was told to raise his arms and turn around.  
  
Ianto swallowed; his front was even more sensitive than his back. He tried not to think as he turned. Presenting his filthy chest and groin to Jack, who was looking at him without any form of emotion. This time, Ianto could see when Jack's finger went back to the trigger, he took a deep breath, clenched his teeth down on each other and waited for the icy pain.  
  
The water shot against the top of his chest and Ianto nearly gasped. He was grateful that Jack hadn't started on his stomach; now the chill would hopefully numb his lower skin before it was cleaned. It did, but only for a bit, he still had to squeeze his eyes shut and concentrate on taking deep, long breaths through his nose.  
  
His body was shivering because of the cold, but Ianto had to work to stay upright as the spray got closer to his groin. Though his cock was protected slightly by the metal cage constricting it, the wire mesh let most of it through. He had been lucky the last time it had been cleaned; he had been permitted to use a cloth and water to rinse off the urine and grime that had built up on it. This time, he had been bad, he deserved no such mercy.  
  
He didn't get any. His cock was battered with water and felt raw, while his balls were trying their very best to crawl back up into his body. On the positive side, the cage was sparkling clean.  
  
After that pain, his mind went hazy. He hardly felt his legs and outstretched arms receiving the same torment.  
  
“Kneel.”  
  
The command was obeyed more on instinct than actual understanding.  
  
“Head down.”  
  
His vision was fading at the edges, but he didn't utter a sound as water hit the top of his head, streaming down his face.  
  
“Rub your face, I rather like it. I would hate to take an eye out.”  
  
His ears were ringing. His entire body felt numb, like his head wasn't attached to it any more. Yet he still managed to weakly rub some of the dirt off his face before everything went black.


	4. Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

Ianto woke up slowly. Without opening his eyes, he tried to assess his situation. He was dry, yet his last clear memory was of water streaming down his face. He was naked, which was normal, but he was covered by a soft blanket. He trembled at the warmth, he'd missed comfort so badly. As he slowly moved his right arm, his fingers brushed the metal surface he was lying on. His cell had a concrete floor, so at least he wasn't in there. Now that he paid attention to it, he could see light, even trough his closed eyelids.   
  
He had been taken up. As slowly as humanly possible, Ianto opened his eyes. The medical bay. He was lying on the autopsy table, covered with a simple fleece blanket. He couldn't see anyone, he was alone. Which meant he could look around a bit.  
  
On his left was a tall metal contraption that scanned for basic body functions. He knew this as he'd found it along with some other uncatalogued alien artefacts when he'd just started here. Owen had been ecstatic when he found out what it could do. He couldn't read the screen, as it was turned away from him, but he could clearly see the clear bag of saline hanging from the side, an IV running under the blanket.  
  
“You passed out from dehydration earlier.”  
  
Ianto started. He hadn't heard Owen approach and quickly lowered his eyes when the doctor walked around to fiddle with the machine.  
  
“I've got you on a drip, which will see you all right in about half an hour if you're awake already.”  
  
“Yes, sir.”  
  
He flinched as he heard a deep sigh. “You address me as Owen, Ianto. I've told you, only Jack wants to be called sir by you.”  
  
“I'm sorry, Owen. Please don't.”  
  
The machine started beeping, Owen turned and pressed a few buttons. “No, Ianto. I'm not going to punish you for not remembering. Not while you're a patient.” He adjusted the drip, pressed a final button and turned away from Ianto again. “Just lie still and rest until I come back. I'm going to tell Jack that you need to be fed at least one meal today, or my work will have been for nothing.”  
  
Ianto obediently closed his eyes. “Yes, Owen. Thank you, Owen.” If he hadn't been told to rest, he would have crawled over to Owen's feet and kissed them in gratitude. Even with the cum he'd been given earlier; his stomach was still mostly empty.  
  
He slipped back into unconsciousness as his body got over the shock of fluids.  
  
—----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
“Wake up.” Jack's voice cut through his dreamless slumber. Through painful lessons, his body had learned to obey commands even when sleeping; Ianto opened his eyes, carefully keeping his gaze lowered. It wasn't simple, as he was lying down, but he stared at the light blue shirt and braces.  
  
“Yes, sir.”  
  
“Owen, he's awake.”  
  
“Yes, I can see that, Jack.” Ianto could hear the doctor moving around behind him, but kept his gaze fixed on Jack's shirt. Waiting.  
  
“Ianto, sit up, I need to get the IV out and check you over.”  
  
Struggling, Ianto manoeuvred himself up without tugging too hard on the needle buried in his arm. The blanket pooled in his lap before Jack tugged it entirely off him. He knew he didn't deserve the comfort or the warmth, but Ianto still felt the loss.  
  
Owen sighed. “Jack, he passed out from hypothermia and dehydration. I haven't checked his core temperature yet, put that blanket back.”  
  
Jack did, and Ianto was overcome by gratitude. This time he didn't dare to voice it, though; his betters were talking.  
  
“Personally, I don't give a shit about what you do to him, Jack, but this was too close. He needs more meals, he's too thin.” The IV needle was out of his arm easily enough. “Hold this against the puncture wound, Ianto.” Owen continued, handing him a cotton swab. “And dehydration? Come on, Jack, I thought you wanted him around for a long time?”  
  
“That's what you're here for, Owen. To patch him up when he's about to break down.”  
  
“Fine, Jack, but I'm not going to play nurse every week or so. OK, take it away, I need to put a plaster there now.” As he turned to throw away the cotton, Owen picked up a thermometer. “Mouth open. There, keep that under your tongue.”  
  
“Owen, stop treating him like he's an actual person. He isn't.”  
  
Ianto's shoulders hunched further, trying to shrink out of view.  
  
“Fuck off, Jack. He's my patient right now, I get to treat him any way I want to. And he still needs more food! Look at him. He looks horrible, why would you want him to look like that?”  
  
Jack shrugged.  
  
“The girls don't like it Jack, they don't. I can just about see Tosh's heart bleeding every time she sees him. Just feed him up a bit, get him to build some muscle again and she'll be happier.”  
  
“He would be nicer to look at, true. I'd gotten used to him as scrawny.”  
  
Ianto could feel Jack's gaze running over his body. It was true; he was scrawny. Constant under feeding and days of confinement his eaten away at his body. Shoulder blades, ribs and hip bones stuck out from ashen skin. He didn't deserve better, but he hated that he was making Tosh uncomfortable. She was the kindest.  
  
“Think of him as a pet, Jack, you don't want a scrawny underfed mangy dog running around your house. You feed it, groom it, … Make it pretty to look at, that's what it's there for.”  
  
“Amongst other things.” There was a dark edge to Jack's tone that caused Ianto to wish to be anywhere but here right now.  
  
“Amongst other things, yes. Open up Ianto.” The thermometer was quickly examined and placed back on a shelf. “Temperature's good. This might be a bit cold.”  
  
As Jack pulled the blanket away again, Owen placed a stethoscope against Ianto's thin chest.  
  
“Heart's fine too. He's clear, but he might be a bit weak for a few hours.”  
  
“Thanks, Owen.” Jack tugged on Ianto's chin the get him to turn his head to the side and clipped a short metal chain to the collar. “Get on the ground.”  
  
Ianto obeyed, getting off the table to kneel docilely next to Jack's feet, head down.  
  
“Go say thank you to Owen.”  
  
Jack nudged Ianto with his leg, but the younger man was already moving. He crawled over to Owen, lowered his head and lapped at the doctor's shoes.  
  
“That's enough Ianto.”  
  
He stopped at once, crawled back a bit as to not crowd Owen, then sat back down on his heels and spread his thighs, head down. Jack crossed over, grabbed his hair and pulled him off of his heels as he was about to place his hands in his neck.  
  
“Hands behind your back.” Ianto immediately held his left wrist with his right hand, lightly resting them at his lower back. Jack pulled his hair until his head was angled so he gazed up at Owen. “Sure you don't want him to suck you off? Since you feel he needs more meals and all?”  
  
“Come doesn't count as a full meal Jack! And no, no I don't want him to do that.” Ianto felt disappointed when he saw disgust on Owen's face. He knew he was good at it, he knew he could please Owen. He so desperately wanted to please.  
  
“Your loss, he's good with that mouth. I hardly had to train him.”  
  
Owen snorted. “It's still a no Jack. Now get out, I've got plenty of things to do.”  
  
“Sure, Ianto, get up.”  
  
“Yes, sir.” He stood, head down, hands still behind his back.  
  
Jack stood back, examining the compliant body in front of him. “Yeah, I think getting him to fill up will do nicely. Thanks for the suggestion Owen.” He turned on his heels and walked away, leaving Ianto feeling lost.  
  
Jack was halfway up the stairs when he noticed Ianto was still waiting on a command. “Follow, Ianto.”  
  
“Yes, sir.” Ianto released his wrist, walking quickly to make up the distance and Jack continued up into the hub.


	5. Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

The hub wasn't cold; 20 degrees had always been a pleasant temperature to work in. Being naked, however, Ianto shivered as he followed Jack into the main room. Tosh swivelled away from her computer. She seemed glad that he was up from the cells, a sentiment he completely shared with her, but she seemed sad with his appearance. Ianto hung his head in shame; who was he to make Tosh sad.  
  
“Good to see you up, Ianto.”  
  
Ianto glanced at Jack, who gave a dismissive hand gesture as he walked into his office. Changing course, Ianto headed for Tosh's desk. When he was a few steps away, he dropped to his knees. He crawled the final meter or so to Tosh's feet before carefully licking at the glossy, black stilettos.  
  
“That's enough, Ianto. Look at me, please.”  
  
Ianto's heart melted at the please, even as he sat back on his heels and looked at her. He didn't spread his legs though; Tosh didn't like it when he did that. She didn't like it when he licked her shoes either, but that was the rule. That was how he had to greet all of them, or Jack got mad. And when he made Jack mad, Ianto swallowed at the thought, when Jack was mad at him it hurt. It hurt a lot, and then there was the darkness of his cell.  
  
But there was no pain now; now there was Tosh. Tosh was the kindest.  
  
“I missed you these last few days, did you miss me too?” She reached out and ran her hand over his head. He leaned into the touch.  
  
“Yes, Tosh. I missed you very much. Can I serve you?” He looked hopeful. She was always the kindest, and he so wanted to please.  
  
“Hmmm. I could do with some coffee. I'll ask Jack if you can make me some.” She stood up. “Come along.”  
  
Ianto waited till she had walked past him before getting up and following her. He started fidgeting when they entered Jack's office. The captain was sitting at his desk, reading a file.  
  
“Jack?”  
  
He looked up, absent-mindedly playing with the thick metal ring set in the bottom of the old wood as he set down the papers. “Yes Tosh?”  
  
“I'd like some coffee, can I have Ianto make some?”  
  
“Yeah, sure. Have him clean out the kitchen while he's in there.” He turned back to the papers.  
  
“Thanks, Jack. Come, Ianto. I've been craving a good cup for a while now.”  
  
She led him into the small kitchen. It had been his once, before he screwed everything up. Now he was only allowed in here on orders; he wasn't allowed anywhere without orders.  
  
“Just make an entire pot, Ianto. We'll take Jack a cup later and I'm sure Owen and Gwen will smell it and come running."  
  
“Yes, Tosh.” He was glad for this. Making coffee was something he did well, something he could do for the others to enjoy. Most of the team didn't really use him a lot. He hated not pleasing them. But this, this he could do for all of them.  
  
He put all his effort into it, cleaning out the entire machine before selecting Tosh's favourite blend. He was so used to this, so efficient, that within five minutes he presented Tosh with a steaming mug of fresh coffee. And the he waited.  
  
She took a small sip, careful of the hot liquid. Then she moaned, and Ianto felt his spirits soar. He'd been good; he'd done it right.  
  
“This is wonderful, thanks Ianto.” She took another slow sip, savouring the perfect drink. “Jack said to clean the kitchen while you're in here. Get me a few biscuits and I'll stay here for a while.”  
  
Ianto turned to one of the cupboards and placed a handful of chocolate hobnobs and some chocolates on a plate and set it next to Tosh as she got settled in a chair. When she smiled her thanks he got to work. He scrubbed every surface in the kitchen clean, stopping only to refill Tosh's mug.  
  
“I've got to go finish my work, Ianto, you stay here and finish cleaning all right.”  
  
“Yes, Tosh.”  
  
“Good, I think the fridge is in need of a clean too, and Owen was complaining about the floor. Though I don't see anything wrong with it; I think you'd best scrub that too, just to be safe. Thanks for the coffee.”  
  
“Yes, Tosh. You're welcome, Tosh.” And then she was out the door. Ianto didn't watch her go back to her computer, he'd been given a job. It was a good hour later when he was finished. The entire kitchen was clean. He'd emptied and scrubbed the cabinets and the fridge. The floor was sparkling and even the chairs had been wiped down. There was nothing left in here he could possibly clean. Putting everything away under the sink, Ianto took a deep breath and steadied himself. He'd been good; there was nothing in here that could be criticized, he hoped. He wiped the sweat from his face, hoping he was still presentable.  
  
—----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
“I'm finished, Tosh.”  
  
“All right, one second.” Tosh's fingers flew over her keyboard, ignoring the young man kneeling behind her.  
  
He waited for a long time, carefully maintaining his position. Back straight, hands in his neck; even as his knees started to ache and the chill from the cold concrete seeped into his legs.  
  
It was at least another hour before Jack popped his head out of his office. “Ianto.”  
  
Tosh jerked upright as she remembered who was still kneeling behind her. Ianto was already scrambling upright, his knees cracking loudly as he tried to get them to work. His legs had gone numb however and he had to crawl a few meters before they functioned enough for him to stand up; he didn't stop moving in the direction of Jack's voice, however.  
  
“I'm sorry, Ianto, I'd forgotten you were there.” Tosh sounded apologetic behind him, but Ianto hardly registered him. He didn't matter; it was only natural to forget him. He was there to serve, and to suffer when he wasn't useful.  
  
“He finished cleaning the kitchen a while ago, Jack. He came and told me, but I had to finish typing something and then I forgot.”  
  
“No problem Tosh, no problem. I'll take him for now, let you work. Get over here Ianto!”  
  
“Yes, sir.” Ianto panted, nearly throwing himself at the floor at Jack's feet, getting in position as fast as possible.  
  
“Let's go check on your work then.” He grabbed the short chain hanging from the hollow of Ianto's neck and tugged. “You can crawl.”  
  
Ianto did, his legs hurt, but he didn't make a sound. Thankfully, the kitchen floor was solid as he knelt in the doorway. Jack often made him kneel on rough or indented surfaces.  
  
“Yeah, this seems good. So you can do something right, who knew. Oh, coffee.”  
  
Ianto sagged with relief, then quickly straightened his back again. He'd been good.  
  
“Ah!” Jack, lowered the mug again after a big gulp: “Good stuff. Pity it's not my favourite blend, but I guess it makes sense. Tosh told you to make it, so you cater to her.”  
  
Ianto didn't look up. “I can make you a fresh pot, sir. It won't take long.”  
  
“No need, no need. Take a cup to Owen and Gwen, they're in autopsy. If they don't need you, clean up the main area of the hub before you report to me.”  
  
“Yes, sir.”  
  
Ianto got up quickly, moving towards the mugs he'd washed an hour ago. He filled them up with the hot coffee and was reaching for a tray when Jack grabbed his hips from behind. He froze, waiting. Big, warm hands roamed over his hips, his back, his arse, testing his flesh. He was being assessed like a cow in a market. Then, as sudden as the fondling had started, Jack released him, turned and walked out of the kitchen.  
  
Shaking, Ianto's hand continued its journey to the tray. Taking a few deep breaths, Ianto steadied himself before he picked up the two steaming cups. He'd been thrown in his cell for dropping a spoon once; he didn't want to know what would happen if he dropped an entire tray of coffee.


	6. Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

Ianto had walked in on Owen and Gwen talking over the corpse of the latest alien. He didn't know anything about it, that part of his life was over. He knew life for the others had gone on as usual. They still ran all over Cardiff, fighting aliens and finding artifacts that fell through the rift. He wasn't involved at all; unless he was told to clean the SUV. Sometimes he had to help with heavier aliens, carry kit, stock the SUV, … But not as a team member; he was a servant, a slave, a nobody. He was lucky they let him help at all.  
  
After they had each taken their mug, Ianto had gotten on his knees like he knew he had to and had greeted them. Owen quickly told him enough, but Gwen let him lick for at least a minute. She even pointed out a spot he'd missed before lifting one foot and pushed his head with it.  
  
“Enough, that'll do.” She turned back to Owen, ignoring him completely.  
  
He waited. Kneeling in position, knowing he had to ask them if they needed him for anything but he wasn't allowed to interrupt them either. After a few minutes, Owen took mercy on him and stopped Gwen.  
  
“Yes, Ianto?”  
  
“Can I serve either of you?” He was so glad Owen had let him speak, the autopsy room was being cooled to stop the corpse from stinking and he was about to start shivering.  
  
“No, Ianto. Do you have orders already?”  
  
“Yes, Owen. I need to clean up the main area and then report to Jack.”  
  
“Go on then.”  
  
“Yes, Owen. Thank you, Owen. Thank you, Gwen.” He bowed and started to get up, tray in hand.  
  
“Wait.” Gwen interrupted his movements, and he froze. “Crawl.”  
  
“Yes, Gwen.” He turned on his knees and crawled up the steps, very aware of Gwen's cold eyes following him.  
  
The main area of the hub was remarkably clean, and twenty minutes later everything looked neat. When he looked at the clock it was already nearing 6pm. His stomach was grumbling, and he remembered that Owen wanted him to get at least one meal today. He hoped that it was true; hoped against hope that he would be fed before he was thrown into his cell for the night. He knew he deserved no such luxury, but he could hope. He looked around the hub one last time before he turned towards Jack's office. He had been given an order; he would obey it, to the letter.  
  
He walked to the door, sank to his knees, and crawled until he was to the right of Jack's chair. There he quietly assumed his position, and waited. Jack didn't say anything, just reached for his short lead and clipped it to the metal ring attached to his desk. That was new.  
  
He was left there, as Jack suddenly got up and walked out of the office. From his position on the floor, Ianto couldn't see above the desk so he was stranded. There was nothing else to do, so he stared at the ring above his face. It was brand new, shiny chrome, twisted into the wood like a screw.  
  
When he heard footsteps he quickly lowered his gaze again.  
  
“The hub looks OK. You're dusting everything in there tomorrow, though.”  
  
“Yes, sir.” It would be hard work, but that was what he was here for.  
  
“Open up your mouth.” Ianto did and Jack immediately shoved a large butt-plug inside. The rubber was slippery; he couldn't quite hold on to it with his teeth. “Keep that in there till I get back. Hands behind your back, don't touch it.” Ianto moved his hands from his neck to his lower back, gripping his left wrist with his right hand tightly. He sucked in the plug, hollowing his cheeks as the counterweight tail threatened to pull in from his mouth.  
  
With one last look at Ianto, Jack sauntered from his office. “All right, guys. It's been a long day, time to go home.”  
  
Ianto could hear the others talking, but didn't try to listen for the words. He was to busy keeping the object in his mouth. He knew where it was going to be later, his spit would probably be the only lube he got and he felt grateful for it. Countless times had objects been shoved into his arse without any form of lube or preparation. Squinting down his nose he could slightly see the base and counterweight protruding from his lips. It looked like a tail. It was black, completely rubber and about eight inches long.  
  
“No, Owen, I won't forget. Goodnight.”Jack had walked back into the office. Ianto gripped his wrist tighter and sucked the plug as deep as he could. Saliva dribbling from the corners of his mouth.  
  
Jack pulled his chair back and sat down, placing several object Ianto couldn't see on the desk. Then he leaned back, enjoying the view. “Look up.”  
  
Ianto did, his blue eyes wide as he stared up at Jack, the thick plug forcing his jaw wide open; lips stretched as far as they could over the smooth rubber.  
  
“Let go.” Jack grabbed the tail end and pulled. The butt-plug was drawn from his lips with a slurping sound. “Bend forward, head under the desk.” Jack nudged him with his foot to get him in the correct position. “Spread your legs, don't let go of your wrist. Now face to the floor.” He stroked down Ianto's curved back and then gripped his cheeks. “Good boy.”  
  
With his face to the floor, Ianto melted inside when he heard the last sentence. He'd been good. Thank God, he'd been good. He'd so wanted to hear those words from Jack's mouth, and now he had. He knew to relax his muscles when the slick rubber nudged at his entrance.  
  
“Not a sound now.” Ianto took a deep breath and held it, focussing his entire being on relaxing. And then it was inside him. His muscles burned at the intrusion, the plug was too wide to take without preparation, but Jack just kept steadily pushing. Until suddenly it was inside him, his pucker closing around the plug; locking it deep inside him, while the tail hung out of his arse.  
  
Jack gave it an amused flick, causing the entire thing to shift inside Ianto. “Breathe, Ianto. Breathe. I don't want to have to call Owen back because you're too stupid to remember to breathe.”  
  
And Ianto did, forcing deep, even breaths in and out of his lungs. God, it stung, tears prickling in his eyes. He didn't cry, though; this was his punishment. He might have been good today, but he was nowhere near done paying for his sins. He deserved this.  
  
“Say thank you.”  
  
Gingerly, Ianto turned towards Jack. His face still on the floor, then crawled forward a bit, gasping as the plug moved again. Slowly, he started licking at Jack's boots, cleaning the toes and moving on to the instep when he wasn't told to stop. The leather turned dark as he kept licking, expressing his gratitude for the spit he'd been given as lube. Expressing his gratitude for the fact that he was here, in the light. Expressing his gratitude that he was being given the chance to serve.  
  
“Enough, sit up.”  
  
This was going to hurt; he knew it as surely as he knew he deserved no better. Ianto sat up, pain working its way across his features as he sat back on his heels and spread his legs. The burn was overpowering. Jack chuckled at his reaction; please let it be a good chuckle.  
  
“Owen reminded me you needed to be fed today. Look up.”  
  
Ianto's eyes widened; the pain in his backside almost forgotten. Jack picked up something from his desk. His bowl! Filled to the brim with slop. Like Pavlov's dog, the mere sight of the object caused him to salivate. Please, please let him be allowed to eat.  
  
“But I think you need to earn it.”  
  
Anything!  
  
Jack placed the bowl back on his desk and leaned back. “Suck me off.”  
  
Ianto moved forward without thinking, the brisk movement shifting the plug. Which caused the tail to bob from side to side, once again moving the large object inside him. He gasped, the pain halting his movements. No! He wouldn't hesitate, not when he was this close to food. Not when he was supposed to be serving his betters.  
  
Panting heavily, Ianto moved between Jack's legs and carefully unbuttoned and unzipped the dark trousers. Ignoring the pain, he stroked the hardness of Jack's cock through his boxers. It earned him a moan. Quickly, he pulled away the final layer of cloth. Then shifted the trousers and boxers down to Jack's knees when he lifted his hips.  
  
He licked his lips; he was good at this. The sight of his bowl had brought plenty of saliva into his mouth. He would serve. He would please and, hopefully, be rewarded.  
  
“Take your time, don't rush it.”  
  
“Yes, sir.” He started at the base of the thick cock, nuzzling his face into the dark curls. Heavy breaths of warm air combined with broad licks caused Jack to shift. He leaned back even more, folding his arms behind his head. That was good, he was relaxing.  
  
Ianto licked his way up, one hand holding the base of the erection steady, the other gently massaging Jack's balls. When he finally reached the crown, a slow lick gathered all the pre-come, spreading it around along with his spit. He swallowed the head, thrumming his tongue gently over the frenulum before delving it into the slit for more of the salty liquid he craved. He bobbed his head down and back up. Taking more of the large cock in his mouth every time.  
  
Above his head, Jack was in heaven, moaning enthusiastically. His hips rolling is slow, shallow thrusts. Ianto hummed around the shaft in his mouth, moving his tongue in random swirling patterns. He pulled back a few times, to suckle on the head or lick from root to tip. He loved this; it was his chance to please Jack. It was his chance to show how useful he could be. His chance to stay out of the cell.  
  
“Wag your tail.” Jack's voice was clouded by lust.  
  
Ianto did his best, clenching his muscles around the plug deep inside him he wiggled his hips. The counterweight tail wagged around, hurting him. He ignored it though, concentrating on pleasing the man in front of him. The pain reminded him why he was there. He started when he felt a hand in his hair, but it didn't push him down on the thick cock. It just rested lightly on his head, occasionally scratching and petting it.  
  
“Good pet.”  
  
Pet? Would he be a pet now? He continued to suck, bobbing his head in a steady rhythm. The hand he was using to fondle Jack's balls moved further back, stroking over the soft skin there.  
  
“Yesssssss.” Jack hissed, his hand now grabbing Ianto's hair. “Again, go deeper. Make me come.”  
  
Ianto repeated the action obediently, drawing him deep into his throat and sucking harder. He could feel Jack's muscles tighten, his balls drawing up.  
  
“Don't lose a drop, but don't swallow.” With that last command, Jack pulled his cock back and let go. Come shooting into Ianto's waiting mouth.  
  
He caught every drop angling his head back to make sure nothing spilled from his lips. As his mouth filled, he breathed through his nose, savouring the taste. Jack's spent cock fell back on his stomach. The man it was attached to groaned. His face painted with bliss as he came down from his high.  
  
Ianto waited. Settling back into his position; mouth wide open.


	7. Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

  
Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

 

#memberblock { width: 99%; margin: 1em auto; float: left; }  
.column { float: left; width: 32%; }  
html>body .column { width: 33%; }  
#category_content, #categoryblock { width: 99%; margin: 0 auto;}  
html>body #category_content, html>body #categoryblock { display: table; width: 100%; }  
.row { float: left;}  
html>body .row { display: table-row; float: none;}  
.catblockcell { padding: 0 1ex 1ex 0;}  
.catblockdiv { float: left; width: 32%;}  
html>body .catblockdiv {display: table-cell; float: none; width: 33%; }  
.cleaner { clear: both; height: 1px; font-size: 1px; border: none; margin: 0; padding: 0; background: transparent; }

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Torchwood](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=16)  
---  
**My punishment** by [trouble seeker](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=18618) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=129674) \- [202](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=129674)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=7) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112

  
  
Slowly, Jack opened his eyes. He stared intently as the younger man in front of him.   
  
Ianto wanted to bow his head, but then the cum would run from his mouth. He knew he wasn't allowed to close it. Jack hadn't specifically told him not to close it this time, but on previous occasions he had had to. Remembering repeated commands had saved him a lot of punishment in the past. Jack didn't want to infinitely repeat everything.   
  
Jack reached out and unclipped the leash from his collar. It had been a bit too short to reach Jack, so the entire blow job he had pulled on it; chocking himself when he had slid the cock into his throat. It had been difficult, but not unbearably so. He'd performed well; which was all that mattered.   
  
His full attention snapped back to Jack as he picked up the bowl of slop. It was usually a mix of all the leftovers, thrown into the blender. It was brownish and lumpy; it looked delicious. By the way it smelled, Ianto guessed there was pizza and Chinese takeaway in there. When the bowl was placed on the floor in front of him, Ianto strained his eyes to look at it. He didn't want to spill the precious cum, but the food was so close.   
  
“Spit it out next to your bowl.”  
  
Ianto leaned forward, careful of the tail still stuck in his arse. The cum dribbled from his mouth till there was a small pearly white puddle next to the red metal bowl. He sat back, waiting.  
  
“Eat your food. When the bowl's empty, you can lick up my cum as dessert.”  
  
“Yes, sir. Thank you, sir.”   
  
He leaned forward to eat; the small bowl looked like a feast.  
  
“Hands behind your back.”  
  
When he complied, Jack leaned over him and snapped cuffs around his wrists. Ianto felt so grateful for them; now he couldn't accidentally move his arms without permission. That had been the offence that had caused him to be isolated till this morning. Jack had been livid. He'd never meant to disobey him. He really hadn't.   
  
—----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jack had felt that he wasn't focussed enough.   
  
“You come when I call you, understand!”   
  
He'd been told to get in position, but with his hands behind his back instead of in his neck. A wooden rod underneath each knee had focussed him on his place.  
  
“You don't pause, you don't hesitate. You follow orders.” He'd grabbed Ianto's hair, twisting his head back. “That is all you're here for. That is the reason you're up here, instead of rotting away in your cell.” Ianto had felt dizzy, Jack stalked around him like a predator circling his prey. “You follow every command.” Ianto nodded.  
  
“You follow every command!” He hadn't scream, hadn't yelled. Just spoken with absolute force, each word like a blade.   
  
“Yes, sir. I follow every command, sir.” Ianto had been scared. The entire day had been mistake after mistake. Jack's breakfast eggs had been slightly overcooked. He'd almost brought the wrong artefact up from the archives, which caused him to take too long. He'd been in Gwen's way. Jack had had to remind him to greet Tosh when she came in in the morning. It didn't matter that he'd been cleaning under Owen's desk; he should have noticed.  
  
“Grip your left wrist with your right hand. Now stay like that till someone needs you.” With that, Jack walked off.   
  
He'd hoped that that would be it; just kneeling on the rods. That that'd be his punishment for messing up all day. It could still get so much worse.   
  
After half an hour, Jack had returned and he'd been told to kneel up; the wood had dug in even more, and he'd been unable to stop the muted cry of pain. Jack had slapped him across the face for it. Ianto had lost his balance and when he started to tip over, he had instinctively held his hands out to break his fall. Halfway down, he'd realised his mistake and pulled them back, falling hard on his face. But Jack had seen. Jack had seen him blatantly disobey his orders. He'd changed his position without permission.  
  
“I” It was all Ianto could get out as he stared up at Jack in horror before the world fell away.  
  
The collar around his neck had erupted with pain and he had screamed and screamed and screamed. Through the haze of blinding pain, he'd realised that Jack was dragging him away. Begging hadn't helped. He'd known it wouldn't, but he had tried. He'd pleaded for mercy through the tears. Then the darkness had swallowed him whole, the last noise he heard through his own cries was the door slamming shut. It had been a long time before the pain faded, at least, it had felt like a long time.   
  
He'd made the same promises to himself he made every time he'd messed up.   
  
—----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
But he was here now, in the light. Now he could prove that he could be good for them; he would never disobey them again. Never again.  
  
The slop was heavenly. Ianto had to suppress a moan as the lukewarm substance slid down to his empty stomach. He lapped at it, eating everything as fast as possible. Jack could change his mind at every lick, he had that right. He had all the rights, Ianto had none.   
  
“Wag your tail, show me how happy you are.”  
  
And Ianto wagged it, wiggling his hips from side to side till the tail was bobbing from side to side furiously. All of the sudden he was glad for the torturous object inside of him; it was a way for him to express his gratitude. He pressed his face deeper into the bowl to keep it from sliding off to the side as he tried to get every last drop.   
  
When it was as clean as it could get Ianto raised his head lightly. His bowl was never washed, so remains of older meals had stuck to the metal sides, caking there when everything dried. He glanced to the cum next to it. His dessert.   
  
Ever so slowly, he started licking it off the floor. It was no longer warm, but even cold it tasted wonderful. He made sure his tail was still wagging, and kept licking the floor long after all of the cum was gone.   
  
At last, he knew he could stall no more, and sat back up. This time, his body was getting used to the large plug, it hardly hurt when he sat down on his heels.   
  
Ianto started when Jack quickly grabbed his hair, keeping his head steady as he roughly wiped a tissue over Ianto's face.  
  
“You really can't keep clean, can you.”  
  
“I'm sorry, sir.” 

1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	8. Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

  
Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

 

#memberblock { width: 99%; margin: 1em auto; float: left; }  
.column { float: left; width: 32%; }  
html>body .column { width: 33%; }  
#category_content, #categoryblock { width: 99%; margin: 0 auto;}  
html>body #category_content, html>body #categoryblock { display: table; width: 100%; }  
.row { float: left;}  
html>body .row { display: table-row; float: none;}  
.catblockcell { padding: 0 1ex 1ex 0;}  
.catblockdiv { float: left; width: 32%;}  
html>body .catblockdiv {display: table-cell; float: none; width: 33%; }  
.cleaner { clear: both; height: 1px; font-size: 1px; border: none; margin: 0; padding: 0; background: transparent; }

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Torchwood](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=16)  
---  
**My punishment** by [trouble seeker](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=18618) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=129779) \- [202](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=129779)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=8) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112

  
  
“Hmm.” Releasing Ianto's hair, Jack turned back to his desk, picking up the next item. It was a small metal disk, an ID tag for a pet.  
  
“Look what I got you.” Jack dangled the chrome object in front of his face. Engraved were his name 'Ianto' and the Torchwood logo; each on one side.  
  
“Head up, no, to the side a bit.” Ianto obeyed, and Jack rearranged his collar before clipping the tag to it. “And back down. Perfect.” The metal disk was cold against his neck. Ianto didn't know what to think of it. It obviously showed that he was Torchwood property; perhaps that was Jack's reasoning. To make it even more clear to him that he was nothing. He needed no extra reminders; he was nothing, and he knew it.  
  
“Always wanted a pet.” Jack gave an amused chuckle. “Owen has some great ideas, doesn't he?” He reached out to give Ianto's hair a ruffle. “Doesn't he?”   
  
Ianto was confused, he wasn't used to this. Jack was using a baby voice with him. Was he a pet now? Did this change any rules? Would he be treated differently?   
  
Jack was petting him, running his hands all over Ianto's body. Squeezing his sides before releasing the handcuffs. “Get on hands and knees, like a dog.”  
  
Ianto complied; so he was a dog now. He could be a dog. He wondered if he would be expected to bark. He would, if he was ordered to. Ianto was contemplating which kind of bark would be expected, that of a small or a big dog, when Jack unexpectedly twisted his tail. The plug moved along with it. He gasped in pain; arms nearly buckling.  
  
Jack chuckled, and twisted again. “Hmm, does my little doggy like it when I twist its tail?” He twisted again. “Does it?”  
  
Ianto didn't know how to answer. Should he bark? Should he shake his head? Should he reply as he had been told to so far? He didn't want to get it wrong. He didn't want to be punished for picking the wrong one. He didn't want to anger Jack, but he had to answer. He'd been asked a question; he had to answer.  
  
“No, sir.”  
  
Jack smacked him across the back of his head and viciously twisted the tail. “Bark.”  
  
Ianto barked. A miserably little “woof”. His backside was on fire. He was confused and scared. This was completely new; he had no idea where this was going.  
  
“God, you're pathetic. I want a guard dog for this place I'm going to have to keep looking.” Jack abandoned the tail and reached for the last object on his desk, a measuring tape. Carefully, he measured each of Ianto's ankles and wrists. Calling out each measurement, expecting Ianto to remember them.   
  
Ianto was still lost as Jack sat back into his chair, rearranging his trousers when they fell further down his legs.   
  
“Left wrist?” Ianto repeated the numbers, Jack wrote them down.  
  
“Right wrist? _ Left ankle? _ Right ankle?” Ianto remembered all of them. He thanked God for his memory. He hated that he remembered his crimes; that was part of his punishment after all. But he was glad his memory served further purpose than reminding him of his past. It allowed him to serve as a note pad of kinds. He remembered numbers, codes, memos and such. Every bit of information Jack had ever thrown at him, he stored; in case it might be asked of him. The last thing he wanted was to be punished for forgetting things.  
  
What the measurements were for was not his concern; at least not yet. Ianto straightened his arms again, Jack was returning his attention back to him.  
  
“Get in position.”   
  
Ianto shifted carefully, his backside was once again rebelling against the plug. Twisting it had reawakened the stretching pain.   
  
“Arms out in front of you. At shoulder height. Hands open.”  
  
With his head bowed, Ianto could just see Jack drop a small tube of lube in his outstretched hands.  
  
“Keep that at that height, and I might just use it later.” Jack reached out and patted the top of his head.   
  
It was a test; a test of his obedience. A test with an amazing reward. A test he wouldn't fail.  
  
“Yes, sir.” Jack slapped his head again. “Ah, woof!” He hadn't lowered his hands, but he knew this could very well be the end of the game. Ianto was panicking internally, sweat breaking out across his brow and back. The promise of a reward could very well change into a session of pure pain.   
  
“That's better.” Jack turned to his desk and Ianto could hear the shuffling of papers. Ianto's heart calmed slightly; there would be no pain. Net yet. Taking deep breaths, he concentrated on keeping his arms at shoulder height. He'd failed at remembering to bark; he wouldn't be disobedient again.  
  
Ianto didn't know how much time had passed since the test started; he wasn't paying attention to anything else but his arms. They were shaking. His shoulder muscles were screaming at him to lower his arms, but he didn't. They hadn't gone any lower that his shoulders. Ianto's eyes were focussed on the small tube of lube. He knew he would be fucked later on. Jack's libido hadn't wavered, and now he had a personal fuck-toy.   
  
It didn't seem to matter what time it was, how stressing the day had been, or how many times he'd already been sucked off. Jack was always in the mood for a good fuck. Especially paperwork seemed to get him in the mood; as if he was using Ianto as a reward for getting the work done. Ianto didn't mind; it was what he was here for. He was nothing more than a willing body. A body willing to to do anything; anything to keep him from the dark.   
  
Suddenly, Jack threw down his pen. “Paperwork never gets any more interesting.” He glanced down at Ianto. “And you kept your arms up, good boy.” He ruffled Ianto's hair again.   
  
Head bowed, Ianto drank in the 'good boy'. How he loved it when Jack said that. His arms were still trembling, no matter how pleased Jack was, he hadn't been told to lower them. Please let the command come. He didn't know how much longer he could keep this up.  
  
“Come along.” He didn't wait for Ianto to answer, getting up at once. “Carry the tube in your mouth.” And then he was around the desk, out of Ianto's line of sight.   
  
As quickly as possible, Ianto bent his arms to take the small tube in his mouth. His arms, however, didn't seem to want to work. He could hear Jack walking out of the office. He was meant to be at his heels. The longer it took him to get to Jack, the more his reward slipped through his fingers. Finally, he managed to push the small object between his teeth. Though no command to crawl had been given, he didn't get up. He was a dog now, and dogs didn't walk. Dogs crawled and barked.   
  
He shuffled around the desk as quickly as he could; the plug moving every time he shifted his legs. There was no time to mind his pain; he could just see Jack walking out of his office. He was led to the couch in the main area of the hub. When Jack threw himself on the soft object, Ianto knelt in position at his feet, the tube still carefully held between his teeth.  
  
“Set it on the table.”   
  
Ianto turned and lowered his face to the smooth surface of the coffee table. Instinctively, he knew not to use his hands. A dog didn't use his hands; unless he was instructed to of course.  
  
They sat in silence for a while, Ianto getting more and more nervous with each passing second. Where was this going? Then he could hear the distinct sound of the tourist office buzzer. Jack had probably ordered himself dinner, which was now being delivered. Ianto could remember the time when he would have been the one to go up and accept the food. He wasn't allowed to go up now. He wasn't worthy of seeing the outside world again.   
  
As Jack got up, Ianto wondered if maybe one day he would be allowed to again. Not as an actual person, but as a servant. He wouldn't run; he would never run. But he might be able to help. He could carry heavy equipment, protect the others, do the dirty jobs no one wanted to do, or even to just clean up after them. Ianto knew no dates, so he didn't know how long he'd been imprisoned. It felt like months. Perhaps even as long as a year.   
  
It was nothing more than a fantasy. If he went up, he'd have to wear clothes. A naked, collared man running around Cardiff would attract too much attention. He wasn't allowed to wear clothes. Ianto missed the sky, missed fresh air. It was all part of his punishment, he deserved this. He was no more that an object, Torchwood property. Thinking about the sky had almost brought tears to his eyes. Ianto blinked furiously. He'd been fed. He'd been given spit for the plug. He had hardly been hurt. He had no right to tears, and if Jack saw them he would be given better reasons to cry.  
  
The alarm warned him of Jack's return. He wasn't warned when Jack reached out with a foot and shoved him to the ground.   
  
“Footstool.” His words were mumbled as if he was speaking around a mouthful of food. Ianto guessed it was pizza, saliva running into his mouth at the smell. He knew he wouldn't get any. Ianto curled into position.   
  
Jack watched as his order was followed. Ianto sat on his knees. Then bent forward, exposing his back, and folded his arms in front of him, his forehead touching his knees. The black tail was framed nicely by pale cheeks.   
  
Ianto couldn't see, but he could hear Jack moving around. A computer kicked into action, and moments later he could hear the starting tune of 'the Simpsons'. Then the couch creaked as Jack settled on it. The weight of Jack's legs was easy to bear in this position. This was nice; it was easy for him. Bowed all the way forward, he could relax. Though not entirely with his tail still firmly in place. 

1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	9. Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

  
Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

 

#memberblock { width: 99%; margin: 1em auto; float: left; }  
.column { float: left; width: 32%; }  
html>body .column { width: 33%; }  
#category_content, #categoryblock { width: 99%; margin: 0 auto;}  
html>body #category_content, html>body #categoryblock { display: table; width: 100%; }  
.row { float: left;}  
html>body .row { display: table-row; float: none;}  
.catblockcell { padding: 0 1ex 1ex 0;}  
.catblockdiv { float: left; width: 32%;}  
html>body .catblockdiv {display: table-cell; float: none; width: 33%; }  
.cleaner { clear: both; height: 1px; font-size: 1px; border: none; margin: 0; padding: 0; background: transparent; }

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Torchwood](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=16)  
---  
**My punishment** by [trouble seeker](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=18618) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=129798) \- [202](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=129798)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=9) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112

  
  
Jack ate in silence, biting and chewing his pizza as he watched several episodes. Ianto was dying; he could smell the pizza. He could smell the fatty cheese. He could hear the crunch of the thin bread crust, every time Jack took another bite. He could smell the spicy peperoni and the other meats. He could remember eating the very same pizza. He'd hardly appreciated the food, finding it too fatty for regular consumption. Now pizza was a dream, a fantasy. The smell brought up memories, tainted with regret. At least he didn't have to look at Jack eat it.  
  
As if he could read his mind, Jack slid his legs off of Ianto's back. “Position.”  
  
Ianto swallowed thickly, but uncurled. He sat up carefully, the tail wagging from side to side. Arms raised to the back of his neck, head down.   
  
“Look up.” Ianto did, a large slice of pizza right in front of his face. And behind it, Jack's face. “Want a piece?”  
  
It was another game, Jack often teased him with food. Ianto sat up straighter, and barked. Perhaps Jack would let him lick the grease off of his fingers.  
  
Jack gave a short laugh, opened his mouth and took a big bite. Chewing slowly, he watched Ianto. The younger man's eyes as big as saucers as they stared at the food.  
  
“Sure you don't just want a bite?” Ianto whined, then barked again. “Would you like this?” He'd picked a slice of peperoni out of the nearly empty box. Ianto whined again, and barked. It was a pitiful bark, tinged with longing.   
  
Jack sat back, taking another bite of pizza. The peperoni slice still in his other hand. “Beg for it. Like a dog.”  
  
Ianto took it as permission to break position, could he really beg for it? Perhaps even receive the meat? He placed his hands on the floor and bent his arms so he was on elbows and knees. Sticking his plugged arse high in the air, Ianto whined. He wriggled his hips so his tail wagged and crawled to Jack's feet. Making more begging, dog like noises. He rubbed his head against Jack's legs. Jack chuckled at him as he finished his slice.   
  
“Sit up.” Ianto returned to his original position as fast as he could, scuffing his knees on the concrete. “Paws up, beg like a pretty puppy.”  
  
Ianto obeyed, whining again as he lifted his hands to his chest. Jack chuckled again, then lifted the tiny piece of meat above Ianto's head.  
  
“Reach for it. Go on, try to get it.”   
  
It was just out of his reach, Ianto knew it. He still reached for it, open mouth, tongue out. He didn't try to use his hands or get off his feet. His hands, balled into paws, batted at empty air in front of him as he looked up. It was so close. Jack sat back in the couch, laughing. Then he threw the meat on the floor not far from his pet. Ianto's head swivelled to watch it fall. His eyes were wide open, saliva dribbling down his chin.   
  
“Go get it.”  
  
Ianto froze for all but one second. Realy? He was getting the meat? And then he threw himself at it, face to the floor. The slice was gone so fast, Jack couldn't have changed his mind if he wanted to. Ianto chewed slowly, savouring the texture and flavour before swallowing. He hadn't been given anything with a recognisable texture in a long, long time. He turned back to Jack, who was still chuckling. He was so grateful for this kindness. A kindness Jack had no obligation to give. Ianto crawled over to his feet and started licking at his boots, wagging his tail as he did so.  
  
He could feel Jack's large hand in his hair. “Good boy, enough.” Ianto leaned into the hand when it scratched behind his ear, he never wanted this moment to end. “Lie down.”  
  
And now he could lie down, no difficult positions! Surely he was dreaming. If he was, he didn't want to wake up, so he lay down. Positioning his head on Jack's feet, he could glance up at the tv screen. In this position he was allowed to watch an entire episode. He nearly fell asleep, roused from his near slumber when Jack's feet shifted. He risked a glance upward, Jack had taken the small tube of lube from the table.  
  
This was it, he would get fucked, and then taken to his cell for the night. On the couch, Jack was undoing his trousers, releasing his erection. It strained upwards from his fly, proud and hungry.  
  
“Untie my boots and take them off.”  
  
Ianto sat up slightly, his nimble fingers making quick work of the knots. He slipped the shoes off carefully and set them to the side.  
  
Jack stood, his trousers and boxers dropping to the floor when he released his suspenders. “Get on the couch. Lean over the back.”   
  
It was the only time he was ever allowed on the soft piece of furniture. Ianto knew his position. As he moved, he could see Jack slowly working his cock. The movements slick and fluid. Ianto was glad, he'd earned his reward. The glint of lube on Jack's erection was obvious.   
  
Ianto gasped as Jack grabbed his tail at the base, twisting it slowly. Jack nudged his head back down with the heel of his hand. “Head down.”  
  
Ianto replied with a short bark, his head as leaning on the couch. It earned him a laugh. Then the plug was slowly pulled from his body. Ianto ground his teeth together as his hole was once again stretched to its limit. Relax, relax, relax. And then it was gone, and he was left bending over the back of a couch with his arse wide open.   
  
He didn't have to wait long, Jack had stripped off the rest of his clothes in record time. The blunt tip of an impressive erection nudged against his arse, leaving a sticky trail of lube as Jack positioned himself. Warm arms slipped around his chest, lifting him off the couch, and then he could feel the tick shaft slide in. The plug had been wider than Jack, so there was hardly any burn at the intrusion.  
  
It was surprisingly gentle. Usually, this was fast and rough. Teeth and nails. Now he was being held, almost caring. In comparison to the usually almost dry cock, this felt a lot better. It was slick and warm. The smooth movements of Jack's hips made him want to melt back into the man behind him. He paid close attention, storing the memories of the gentle touches for later. No mater how gentle Jack was being, he would be thrown in his cell again afterwards. When his service was finished; when he was no longer useful. He could keep these memories for when he was alone, cold and blind.   
  
Then Jack did something he hadn't ever done before. He angled his hips, and hit Ianto's prostate. That tore a moan from his lips, he hadn't ever felt something like that at Jack's hand. It felt heavenly. He whimpered, wanting more, please more. It had been so long since he'd felt anything like this, warmth and pleasure. So far from his living hell.  
  
Jack smiled, a smile Ianto didn't see, and repeated the motion. Hitting Ianto's prostate on every inward stroke. As pleasure coursed through his veins, Ianto's cock started to harden. And that brought him back to his reality, he was being punished. This wasn't for him, this was for Jack. He was here to serve. The metal cage constricted him, unbearably tight. Ianto cried out in pain, his sensitive flesh pressing against the thin wire mesh. Jack kept up the movement, carefully aiming each stroke, drawing out his motions.   
  
This was what he was alive for, this was what he deserved. Pain and pleasure surged trough his body. He couldn't come, not with his cock encased like this. But the pleasure blocked out some of the pain. Both sensations released endorphins, sending into a small kind of high. It was perfection, religion to a dying man.   
  
“You're mine.” Jack growled into his ear. “You belong to me. Every time you breathe, it's because I let you.” His hips were growing more erratic. “Say it.”  
  
“I belong to you, sir.” Ianto's voice was hazy.  
  
“I could have you screaming in pain, yet I give you this.”  
  
“Thank you, sir. Thank you.” Ianto kept mumbling his gratitude. He couldn't clearly remember every feeling like this. He meant every word, he deserved to be in pain. He deserved to be degraded. He deserved to suffer. He would do anything to show his gratitude for this.   
  
“Every time your heart beats, I allow it.”  
  
“Yes, sir. I belong to you.”  
  
“What are you?”  
  
“I'm nothing, sir. I'm an object. I'm the property of Torchwood. I live in your grace. I live to serve.” He knew the lines by heart, he meant them. This was his place.   
  
Jack let go, his hips snapping up rougher, harder, faster. Moaning into Ianto's neck, biting him.   
  
This was his place, he was here to serve. He was being used accordingly. He would serve for as long as they saw it fit. He was serving well, he'd been rewarded and now he was serving well. His groin was on fire, a mix of pleasure and pain. There was hardly any frustration, he knew he wouldn't be allowed to come. The cage was there for a reason, he belonged to Torchwood. Torchwood decided if he deserved pain, or pleasure. This was as much pleasure as he would ever be given. He would take all he was given, and be grateful for every thrust.  
  
Jack panted into his neck, groaning when his hips stuttered, and finally stilled. Pumping his tick come into Ianto. The man around his cock was still, holding the position he had been placed in. He leant back and shoved Ianto to the floor. The young man cried out at the sudden change of hight. He flopped to the cold hard ground, dazed.   
  
Ianto's cock was still straining against his cage; he struggled to get his bearings, trying to get into position. Through the haze of endorphins he knew he had to get in position. Jack had turned himself around, sprawled out in the couch.  
  
“Clean me up.”  
  
“Yes, sir.” He shuffled closer, blinking furiously. Ianto kept his hands in his neck as he licked and suckled at the softening cock. Cleaning off a mixture of come, lube and fluids he didn't want to think about. He got every last drop, reaching back to clean off Jack's balls too. Jack was passive through the procedure. The only movement he made was to rest his hand on Ianto's head. His eyes were closed, enjoying Ianto's skilled tongue.   
  
“Mine.”   
  
He shoved Ianto away when it got too much. His eyes lighted on a bottle of water on Tosh's desk.   
  
“Give me that.” He pointed.   
  
Ianto crawled over obediently, handing the bottle to Jack before settling back in his position. Jack drank deeply, nearly emptying out the bottle. Ianto couldn't see with his head down, but he could hear the liquid sloshing around in the bottle. He could hear Jack swallowing the precious liquid. His tongue sneaked out from between his lips, water.  
  
“Look up.”  
  
Ianto raised his head, watching as Jack held out the bottle. The water swirled around in at as Jack slowly shook it from side to side. Then he tipped it over, spilling it over the floor.   
  
“Lick it up.”  
  
He was being watered. A day that had started out by disgracing himself in the wash room was ending like this. He licked, lapping at the cool water. Swallowing precious drop after drop. After a while though, Jack got bored.  
  
“Enough.”  
  
Ianto sat back up.   
  
“Go down to the cells. Visit the toilet if you think you'll need it. If I find the cell dirty when I open that door you'll be more than sorry. Then get in your cell. You've got five minutes.” With that, Jack got up from the couch, gathered up his clothes and headed for his office.   
  
Ianto knew he would not get another glance. He also knew if the cell door closed before he was in there, he would be in excruciating pain till morning. Followed, probably, by being thrown into the empty cell for an indefinite amount of time.   
  
He hurried to get down to the lower levels, his mental stopwatch ticking away. He had no idea when it came to days, or even hours. But he could time accurately up to fifteen minutes. He didn't really need the toilet, but he'd prefer to try. The toilet was not something that was offered daily. He had no idea when his next chance would come.  
  
Hovering over the toilet, he wasn't allowed to sit, Ianto found he did have to go. The fluid Owen had fed into his veins, probably. Hovering was straining on his legs, but standing was not an option, not with the cage. Taking his days ration of toilet paper, a few papers, he carefully cleaned the cage. When grime stuck to it, it tended to chafe even worse.   
  
He still had a few minutes, when he crawled back into his cell. His clean cell, which was better than some nights. When the minutes ticked by, he watched the door autocratically closed. It was controlled by Jack's wrist-strap. He felt sad as the strip of light grow smaller and smaller, until he was alone in darkness. Ianto laid down on the concrete floor. He would sleep a few hours, and then, hopefully, the door would open and he would go up to make Jack's breakfast. As he fell into slumber that was his final thought, he would go up and serve Jack. He would be good, he would be useful. 

1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	10. Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

  
Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

 

#memberblock { width: 99%; margin: 1em auto; float: left; }  
.column { float: left; width: 32%; }  
html>body .column { width: 33%; }  
#category_content, #categoryblock { width: 99%; margin: 0 auto;}  
html>body #category_content, html>body #categoryblock { display: table; width: 100%; }  
.row { float: left;}  
html>body .row { display: table-row; float: none;}  
.catblockcell { padding: 0 1ex 1ex 0;}  
.catblockdiv { float: left; width: 32%;}  
html>body .catblockdiv {display: table-cell; float: none; width: 33%; }  
.cleaner { clear: both; height: 1px; font-size: 1px; border: none; margin: 0; padding: 0; background: transparent; }

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Torchwood](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=16)  
---  
**My punishment** by [trouble seeker](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=18618) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=129841) \- [202](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=129841)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=10) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112

  
  
Ianto didn't know how long he slept, only waking when the cogs inside the door started turning. He knelt in front of the door and waited. There was was no one waiting for him. Ianto knew what to do, this was normal.  
  
He was glad for normal; yesterday had been nice, but he had been scared and confused for a large part of it. It was so much easier to serve them when he knew what to expect. Right now, he knew he had to go up and find Jack. He would either tell him to suck him off, or make breakfast. Ianto stood, walking out of his cell. He didn't clean himself, or use the bathroom; that would be something Jack decided for him. Jack decided everything for him; or another team member did.  
  
He found Jack in his bunker, still in bed. The rungs were cold underneath his feet as he climbed down into the small room. There was a strange smell in the air; it seemed familiar, but Ianto couldn't place it. He knelt carefully beside the foot end of the bed. Jack had set his cell on a timer; it was only five o'clock. He would wait till Jack woke; he would wait to be useful.   
  
—----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jack slept for another hour or so. Ianto could hear his breathing change and readied himself; his orders would come.  
  
Ianto watched as Jack sat up slowly, groggily. Fear gripped his heart as he realised what the smell was, alcohol. His eyes shot around the room, finding an empty bottle and another only a quarter full. He straightened his back, perfecting his position. The smallest mistake could make Jack blow up when he was like this. He would get through this; he would serve. Serve, and survive.   
  
“Get over here.” Jack's words were slurred. Ianto swallowed, how long had it been since Jack took his last drink? He shuffled closer. Jack reached out and grabbed his collar, dragging him closer. Ianto could smell the alcohol on Jack's breath when he was pulled right up to his face. And then he could taste it as his lips were claimed in a crushing kiss. Ianto relaxed into it, trying to ease the pressure Jack was still putting on his collar.   
  
He opened his mouth when Jack aggressively drew his tongue across his lips. His hot tongue plundering his mouth. Ianto remained passive. This was what Jack wanted; he had no right to kiss back. Unless he was told to, of course.   
  
A hand on the back of his head drew him in further, pulling him out of his kneeling position and half onto the bed. Jack growled and tugged hard on his collar. Ianto knew what he wanted, getting into the tiny bed next to Jack.   
  
Jack pulled out of the kiss. “Hands above your head.”   
  
Then dove back in, mapping out all of his teeth. Duelling with Ianto's tongue, forcing his head down into the mattress. One of Jack's hands reached up, grabbing Ianto's wrist; pinning him down. The other roamed across Ianto's body. Nails scratching, fingers searching across the pale flesh. He abandoned Ianto's mouth, biting along his jaw and neck. The wandering hand reached his groin.   
  
Ianto gasped as Jack's hand closed around the cage. The warmth seeped through the metal, hot on his cock. The fingers abandoned the cage for his sack, rolling and squeezing. One finger reached back, the nail scratching across his perineum. Ianto writhed under the touch, his cock hardening against the cage. Jack latched onto his neck, sucking and biting.   
  
Jack hummed in approval when he slipped his thumb into Ianto's hole; it was still wet from last night. With a final bite, he let go of Ianto's neck, released his hands, grabbed a shoulder and twisted the younger man onto his stomach. Ianto had anticipated the move, moving along with Jack's wishes. The hand that had been holding his wrists, pressed down on his head, forcing it into the pillow. The other hand's thumb was once again buried in his arse.  
  
Ianto spread his legs, when Jack forced his body between them. The thumb went its merry way, and was replaced by Jack's cock in one smooth thrust. Ianto was loose, that was the upside to being used so often. His muscles had relaxed, and yesterdays lube eased the entrance further. There was some stretch, some burn, but nothing compared to yesterday's plug.   
  
Jack pounded into him; his face pushed deep into the pillow, where he desperately tried to take deep calm breaths. It would be over soon, and then he would have to make breakfast. True to Ianto's judgement, Jack's hips quickly stuttered. And then the thick cock was pulsing inside of him, the semen easing the last few strokes. Jack stilled, falling heavily on top of Ianto.   
  
After a while, Jack sat up. His limp cock slipping from Ianto. He grinned at the man in front of him, and slapped his arse, hard.  
  
“Nothing better for a hangover than a good fuck. Get out.”  
  
Ianto slowly let himself fall out of the bed. Kneeling, waiting.  
  
Jack sank back onto his bed.  
  
“Clean me up.”  
  
Ianto did. This time he could taste more of the rich cum on Jack's cock, without the lube. He savoured it; he was pretty sure this would be his breakfast.  
  
“I want pancakes for breakfast.” Jack got comfortable, snuggling into his mattress as Ianto licked at him. “And bacon, crispy.” He pushed Ianto's head away. “Got that?”  
  
“Yes, sir.”  
  
“Then get going.”  
  
Ianto got up. “Yes, sir.”   
  
“And add bananas to half of the pancakes.”  
  
“Yes, sir.” Ianto could feel Jack's cum running down his legs as he climbed up the ladder and headed for the kitchen.  
  
He didn't know if there were any bananas left. He'd seen some when he'd cleaned the kitchen, but Owen liked to eat them after autopsies. Please let there be some left. If he failed to produce banana pancakes, he'd be punished. It wouldn't matter to Jack that it wasn't physically possible. If he wanted bananas, he expected to get them.   
  
Thankfully, the yellow fruits were still in the fridge. Bacon and basic dry ingredients were always in good supply, Ianto didn't worry there. He put the bacon in the oven and started on the pancake batter. Jack liked pancakes, Ianto knew his favourite recipe by heart. He was careful as he dropped butter into a hot pan; he'd burned his chest before and had no intention of doing it again. When the first batch was baking, he sliced two bananas. Adding the slices to the last four pancakes, Ianto thought about Jack. The immortality thing sped up the sobering process, but with the amount of alcohol Jack had consumed it would take at least another hour till he was normal.   
  
At least another hour in which every small mistake could blow up in his face. The last time Jack had been hung over, he'd demanded coffee. Ianto had forgotten the spoon, and when he went to fetch one he'd dropped it. Right in front of Jack. He'd stumbled on an umbrella Gwen had left lying around. Jack had exploded. The coffee had been thrown in his face, followed by a fist. Ianto had broken down; he'd screamed for mercy as Jack struck him again, and again, and again.  
  
—----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
He knew he deserved to be punished, but drunk Jack didn't have any stops. He's been beaten till he was unconscious. When he'd woken up again he'd been in the med bay. Owen had stitched up his eye and treated his bruises. He could hear him yelling at Jack. Ianto hadn't understood why Owen had been mad at Jack. Jack had called in Owen to treat him, something he wasn't obliged to do. He was nothing, how could it be wrong when he was punished for screwing up.   
  
Jack had dragged him out of the med bay and thrown him in his cell. His body had still been in so much pain, he'd hardly begged for mercy.   
  
—----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
This time he would have to be extra careful, no mistakes.   
  
The bacon was done, the pancakes were done, and the coffee was finished. Now he just had to serve it all. Ianto's stomach grumbled when he was plating the food. He was hungry, but at least he wasn't starving.   
  
He was careful when he made his way into Jack's office. Setting up his breakfast quickly when he heard Jack stumbling around in his bunker. Ianto was kneeling by the desk when Jack poked his head out of the manhole.  
  
“Smells good.”  
  
Jack ignored the submissive man next to his chair as he sat and ate. He scanned his in-box, answered a few mails and drank his coffee. Ianto was fine with this, when he was ignored he wasn't in pain. He was doing fine so far; there hadn't been a single comment about the food.   
  
“I.” Jack turned to him. “Want a massage.”   
  
“Yes, sir.”  
  
Ianto stood up and started working the knots out of Jack's neck and shoulders. His entire being was focussed on pleasing the man in front of him. 

1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	11. Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

  
Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

 

#memberblock { width: 99%; margin: 1em auto; float: left; }  
.column { float: left; width: 32%; }  
html>body .column { width: 33%; }  
#category_content, #categoryblock { width: 99%; margin: 0 auto;}  
html>body #category_content, html>body #categoryblock { display: table; width: 100%; }  
.row { float: left;}  
html>body .row { display: table-row; float: none;}  
.catblockcell { padding: 0 1ex 1ex 0;}  
.catblockdiv { float: left; width: 32%;}  
html>body .catblockdiv {display: table-cell; float: none; width: 33%; }  
.cleaner { clear: both; height: 1px; font-size: 1px; border: none; margin: 0; padding: 0; background: transparent; }

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Torchwood](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=16)  
---  
**My punishment** by [trouble seeker](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=18618) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=129965) \- [202](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=129965)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=11) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112

  
  
Jack continued to work like that, enjoying Ianto's skilled fingers. He'd trained him well.  
  
The collar Ianto wore was linked to his wrist-strap. If his explicit wishes were ignored, the collar would paralyse the wearer with pain. Rules Ianto had tested; rules he's only tested once.  
  
Try to run; I hurt you. Try to harm me, or any of the others; I hurt you. Move from where I put you without permission; I hurt you. Ignore an order; I hurt you. Fail at any task I give you; I hurt you.   
  
A week after the Cyberman incident, he'd lost an employee, and gained a servant. He'd been very clear on that; you live to serve. My well-being is now your main concern. Every breath you take is one I allow you to take.   
  
—----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was all over; the hub was full of blood and bodies. Owen, Tosh and Gwen were running around, checking all was clear. Ianto felt dead; the people moving around him a dim haze at the edge of his vision.   
  
It was over; she was dead. He'd failed her. After all he'd done. He couldn't save her. All his careful planning, nothing. He felt empty. There was no fear, no anger, no resentment, no sadness. HE knew the protocols; he would get a bullet. Perhaps Jack would be in a good mood; maybe he would get retcon. Maybe he would get a new life, away from Torchwood. He'd have to forget a lot, any memories from Torchwood one could trigger those from three. He would have to forget Lisa; the thought made him feel sad. The first emotion in a while, but it was gone soon.  
  
The bullet was much more likely.   
  
He hadn't moved from when his knees had buckled. Still knelt on the bloodied floor. The others had ignored him, leaving him to grieve. He'd followed them with his eyes when they removed Lisa's body. His gaze drawn to the spot she'd lain afterwards. The delivery girl's body had been next. Owen searched the room for ten minutes, when he finally found her brain.   
  
The girls had left quickly. Owen had stayed; Ianto wondered why. Perhaps he wanted to watch his execution. Maybe he was needed to measure out the retcon. He could vaguely hear yelling; he didn't care.  
  
—----------------------------------------------------  
  
Owen pushed Jack into his office.   
  
“What do you want Owen?” Jack was livid. He'd spent the entire clean-up pacing. Throwing things too hard, handling everything rougher. The cyberman corpse had nearly been thrown into the incinerator.   
  
“What are you going to do Jack?”  
  
“Do?” Jack was brooding, like he was just waiting for Owen to leave.  
  
“Yes, Jack. Do.” Owen sank down in a chair. “You know Torchwood protocols. A bullet or retcon, what are you going to do?”  
  
“Why do you care Owen?”   
  
“I care, because it would be a waste. A bullet would make you feel better, but only for about fifteen minutes.”  
  
“I could use a few good minutes, Owen. But no, I don't feel like shooting him.”  
  
Owen sagged a bit in relief. “So retcon then?”  
  
“No, I don't feel like that either.”  
  
“Than what Jack? You can't just let him walk. He threatened to watch you suffer.”  
  
“I intend to keep him here. He disobeyed everything I told him. He brought that 'thing' in here. He nearly unleashed another cyber-war on earth.”  
  
“He was trying to save his girlfriend Jack.”  
  
“I don't care what he was trying to do, Owen. I care about what he almost did.”  
  
“Fine, he almost killed us. Jack, what are you going to do?”  
  
Jack stood up, lifting an object from his desk. “I' going to keep him, he's useful. I like the hub clean. Good coffee.”  
  
“But?” Owen shifted in his chair, where was this headed.  
  
“But he's never going to make a decision on his own again. I'm going t make sure he understands what he did.” He held out the thick leather collar, dangling it from a finger by one of the D-rings. “He's going to pay for disobeying me, for endangering all of you.”  
  
“Slavery is illegal, Jack.”  
  
“His life became mine the second that thing walked into my base, Owen. He belongs to me. He has no rights.” Jack walked towards the door. “I can do anything I please.”  
  
“Jack.”  
  
“No, Owen. Go home, go home and don't come in tomorrow. I'll take care of the rest here.”  
  
“Jack?”  
  
“HOME, OWEN!” Jack swung the collar around as he pointed towards the lift.   
  
“Fine. But I'm not cleaning up this mess.”  
  
Jack calmed down. “I'm not asking you to Owen. There will be no mess. Trust me.”  
  
“Fine.” Owen turned, and walked away. The alarm cutting through the otherwise silent hub.  
  
—----------------------------------------------------  
  
Jack walked back to where Ianto had been last. He hadn't moved, he was dazed. That was good, it would make this even easier. 

1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	12. Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

  
Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

 

#memberblock { width: 99%; margin: 1em auto; float: left; }  
.column { float: left; width: 32%; }  
html>body .column { width: 33%; }  
#category_content, #categoryblock { width: 99%; margin: 0 auto;}  
html>body #category_content, html>body #categoryblock { display: table; width: 100%; }  
.row { float: left;}  
html>body .row { display: table-row; float: none;}  
.catblockcell { padding: 0 1ex 1ex 0;}  
.catblockdiv { float: left; width: 32%;}  
html>body .catblockdiv {display: table-cell; float: none; width: 33%; }  
.cleaner { clear: both; height: 1px; font-size: 1px; border: none; margin: 0; padding: 0; background: transparent; }

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Torchwood](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=16)  
---  
**My punishment** by [trouble seeker](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=18618) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=129992) \- [202](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=129992)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=12) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112

  
  
Ianto heard Owen leave. Either he didn't want to watch the execution, or he'd measured the retcon. Perhaps he'd stayed for another reason, but Ianto couldn't find any energy to think. Whatever reason, it would end for him now. Heavy footsteps fell behind him. Ianto straightened his back, he was ready. Bullet or retcon, he would finally be at peace.  
  
“Turn around Ianto, look at me.”  
  
Ianto swallowed, he'd hoped he wouldn't have to face Jack. A bullet in the back of his head would be fine. Facing up to Jack wasn't something he felt he had the energy for.   
  
“Just get it over with, Jack. I know the rules. A bullet or retcon.” Ianto stayed where he was, hoping it would entice Jack to just shoot him.  
  
He didn't expect Jack's boot to his back. The vicious kick sent him sprawling. The hub was empty of sound except for Ianto's moan of pain and Jack's angry breathing.  
  
“You can't follow the simplest command can you?” Jack placed a heavy foot on the small of Ianto's back, eliciting another cry of pain. “I thought I told you to turn around,” He pressed harder. “And look, at, me.” Jack was done shouting. There was nothing but cold, calculated anger.   
  
Jack turned Ianto over with a boot to his hip. Ianto whimpered, staring up at his tormentor.   
  
“A bullet? Retcon?” Jack gave a humourless laugh. “Those were Torchwood One's rules. I.” Jack paused, placing his foot on Ianto's chest. “I am not Torchwood One. I have my own rules.”  
  
Ianto gasped when Jack applied more pressure. He was confused, what did Jack want? Was he going to beat him up before he killed him? He'd had enough pain, please no more pain. The man was angrier than he had ever seen him; his blue eyes cold as ice. Would he be beaten to death to save a bullet?  
  
“Your life belongs to me.” Ianto grunted as Jack put most of his bodyweight on his chest. “You gave everything up the second that bitch was brought into my home. You are nothing. You are Torchwood property.”  
  
Jack leaned forward, wrapping the collar around Ianto's neck. The younger man tried to fight Jack off, pushing feebly at the strong hands. It earned him a slap across the face.   
  
“You've had your chances, Ianto. You disobeyed every order I gave you. You'll never disobey me again. You can be sure of that.” Jack's backhand stunned Ianto, giving him time to wrap the heavy leather around the other man's neck.  
  
Ianto curled into a ball when Jack lifted his foot, sure more abuse would follow.   
  
“Now, the thing wrapped around your neck is a remnant of my days as a Time agent.” Jack crouched down next to the crying man and pulled his head back with a fistful of hair. “It made it easy to keep prisoners in hand.”   
  
Ianto's face was a mess. Dirt and blood were smeared together, tears carving tracks through the filth. Confusion and fear in his eyes, Ianto stared up at Jack.  
  
“But who am I to explain these things, when a demonstration is so much more efficient.” Ianto curled back into a ball when Jack released his head and stood. “Try to run.”  
  
Ianto didn't respond, fear numbing his entire body.   
  
Jack nudged his back with the toe of his boot. “Try to run, Ianto.” When the younger man remained unresponsive, Jack added. “If you make it to the door, I'll retcon you.”   
  
Ianto didn't move, paralysed with fear. He just wanted it to be over. “Please, jut end it.”  
  
“You don't deserve death, Ianto. Not with what you did. You don't have a single right, I own you.” He nudged Ianto again. “And believe me, you'll regret ever bringing that thing in here. Death would be quick, retcon would be mercy. Now try to RUN.”  
  
Jack kicked Ianto viciously in the legs. Ianto screamed, covering his head with his arms, pulling his legs tighter to his chest. Jack kept kicking into the weeping man.   
  
Finally, he stilled. Ianto cowered into the floor; his body shaking. Jack sighed, reached down and grabbed Ianto's hair again. Ianto didn't weigh much. Jack pulled him up into a standing position by wrenching his head up. He manoeuvred the whimpering man till he was facing the exit.  
  
“You get to that door, and I will end it all. I'll even shoot you if you prefer that. This is your last chance, Ianto. You stay here and I'm going to get started on you for real. You're mine.” He whispered into Ianto's ear. “Mine to do with as I please. Can you guess where I'm going? I've had a most stressful day after all. You'll follow every order I give you, no matter what I tell you to do. But I'm giving you a chance.” He shook Ianto's head. “A chance to run. To leave it all behind.” He shoved the man back onto the bloodied floor. “Go on.”  
  
Ianto looked up at Jack; a life of torment or an ending. Shaking convulsively, he swallowed and looked towards the door. He knew he wouldn't make it. His body was tired, his mind exhausted. Lisa was dead, he could at least try to follow her. Perhaps Jack's anger would grow in the fight, he might just snap his neck in rage. That was the best he could hope for. Perhaps internal bleeding. His mind made up, Ianto slowly got to his knees and then his feet, watching the other man for any signs of attack. He just waited, watching Ianto as if he was a tasty treat. With one last glance at Jack, Ianto turned towards the door and started to run.  
  
He made it no further than two paces. The collar around his neck, which he had forgotten about, erupted in pain. All his nerve endings were on fire, there wasn't a spot on his body that was spared. He fell, heavily as his legs twitched in agony. A scream ripped from his throat as he shook. Ianto could feel his mind slipping; he welcomed the blackness at the edge of his vision. But it didn't come; it didn't come. There was nothing but agony. The exit was so close; maybe he could crawl.   
  
Pulling himself forward with his fingers, his legs didn't want to cooperate, Ianto edged forward. The pain increased with every centimetre he gained. One meter away from the door his body gave out. Shaking in pain, Ianto had no control left.  
  
“Kneel at my feet, and it will end.” Jack's voice cut through the pain.  
  
No, he wouldn't do that. He was a person, not some slave. God he couldn't think any more.  
  
“You can't pass out. The collar won't let you.”  
  
Ianto' screamed again, screamed until he had no air left. He stayed where he was. Please, no more.  
  
“Kneel at my feet, Ianto. And the pain will end.”  
  
No, he had some dignity left. He wouldn't crawl towards Jack like some beaten dog. Jack was the one who had caused all this. Jack was the one he wanted to watch as he suffered.   
  
Jack waited patiently, as Ianto squirmed in agony. This had never taken long before; Ianto would cave. They always caved; they always broke down.  
  
“Please.” They younger man sobbed. “Please.” God, he was begging, but he wouldn't crawl. Not for Jack. He wouldn't kneel.  
  
“You deserve this Ianto. You endangered the entire earth. You disobeyed every order I gave. No more chances. You run away from me, I hurt you. Try to harm me, or any of the others; I hurt you. Move from where I put you without permission; I hurt you. Ignore an order; I hurt you. Fail at any task I give you; I hurt you.” Jack paused, Ianto had stilled, the pain shutting down his entire body. “Now kneel at my feet, or I leave you here like this for the entire night.”  
  
Ianto couldn't think, not around the pain. He wanted, needed it to end. He would do anything to end it. The image of Jacks boots filled his mind. He had to get there; he had to kneel. The second he decided to obey; the pain lessened. Not entirely, but he regained some control over his arms and legs. He had to kneel. All he had to do was kneel.  
  
His tormentor waited patiently, it hadn't even lasted fifteen minutes. He could see the moment Ianto decided to obey. The shaking man slowly turned on his belly and started crawling towards him. He could hear the small cries of pain as Ianto finally made it to his feet.  
  
“Kneel, Ianto.”  
  
And Ianto did, pulling his legs under his body and pushing himself up until his bowed head was at the same hight as Jack's knees. The pain stopped; finally allowing him to pull in a full breath of air. With the pain gone; Ianto could think again. He felt disgusted with himself. How could he obey this monster.   
  
“That's better.” Jack petted his head roughly. “You obey me, and there won't be extra pain.” He looked Ianto up and down. “Strip.”  
  
The answer wasn't loud, Ianto had been screaming a lot, but it was quick. “No.”  
  
Jack shrugged as Ianto crumpled, pain once again hitting him like a raging bull. “It'll stop when you've taken your clothes off. Don't move from that spot either.” Then walked away, getting comfortable on the ratty hub couch. Watching Ianto struggle with himself and the pain. 

1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	13. Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

  
Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

 

#memberblock { width: 99%; margin: 1em auto; float: left; }  
.column { float: left; width: 32%; }  
html>body .column { width: 33%; }  
#category_content, #categoryblock { width: 99%; margin: 0 auto;}  
html>body #category_content, html>body #categoryblock { display: table; width: 100%; }  
.row { float: left;}  
html>body .row { display: table-row; float: none;}  
.catblockcell { padding: 0 1ex 1ex 0;}  
.catblockdiv { float: left; width: 32%;}  
html>body .catblockdiv {display: table-cell; float: none; width: 33%; }  
.cleaner { clear: both; height: 1px; font-size: 1px; border: none; margin: 0; padding: 0; background: transparent; }

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Torchwood](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=16)  
---  
**My punishment** by [trouble seeker](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=18618) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=130082) \- [202](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=130082)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=13) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112

  
  
Ianto's world was pain, nothing but pain. He had no energy left to fight it; no air left to scream or beg. There was only pain. He could feel his muscles convulsing, fingers twitching to the dance of his crippled nerve endings.   
  
“Strip.”   
  
“Obey me and it will stop.”  
  
Jack had repeated his commands every so often, his words the only thing in his mind. He couldn't strip; he knew what would happen if he did. Jack had been clear on that. He would lie here, in pain till his heart gave out. That was all he could do.  
  
As if he could read his mind, Jack spoke again. “You can't pass out, and it doesn't put any strain on your heart.” Ianto gave a miserable croak. “You'll die of dehydration before anything else kills you. Now strip.”  
  
Maybe just his tie. The pain had lessened the closer he got to Jack the last time. There was a way out of this; he just needed to be able to think further that that he was in pain. Just his tie.  
  
Jack watched; Ianto had lasted longer than he expected, but he was finally breaking. Slowly, very slowly, they young man started reaching for his tie. The expertly tied knot took a while to loosen with shaking fingers. The relief as the silk slid off of his neck was palpable. The pain had lessened.  
  
“Keep stripping, all of it. Or I turn the pain back up.”  
  
Ianto's mind was slipping further. His body was still shaking as wave after wave of pain hit him. The thought of it getting worse again was unbearable. He started on the buttons of his shirt.   
  
“Good boy.” Jack chuckled. The slow striptease would be quite the show. He'd always wondered what Ianto hid under his prim and proper suits.  
  
It was slow work; Ianto's shaking fingers kept slipping on the small buttons. They seemed to big for the holes; they just wouldn't fit through. The pain would get worse again. Please, no more.  
  
“Please, I can't.” As panic set in, Ianto lost the last control of his hands. “Please, I'll strip. I'll do it, please. I can't.”  
  
He couldn't stop fumbling with the buttons and finally, Jack lost his patience. He got up and walked over to Ianto, who screamed in fear.   
  
“Please, please, no. I will, I swear. I just can't.”   
  
Jack slapped him across the face, before gripping Ianto's bloodied shirt. One swift jerk, and buttons ripped of; clattering across the concrete floor. He wrestled the shaking man out of the torn material. Tearing the under shirt over his head roughly.   
  
“Can't do anything right, can you? You had your chance. Now I do it my way.” Jack grabbed Ianto by the scruff of his neck. “You lost your chance to obey, so the collar won't stop.”  
  
Ianto pawed at the hand on his neck. “Please, I'll do it. I'll strip. Please, please let me strip.” He was going to be raped, he couldn't stop it. Please not with the collar and pain in place.  
  
“You've had your chances, Ianto Jones. You deserve this. For all you did, you deserve this.” Jack thumbed open Ianto's trousers as he held him steady by his neck. “You don't get to ask for mercy, not now.”  
  
“God, please.” Ianto abandoned the rough hand at the nape of his neck, switching his attention to his loosened trousers. Perhaps he could still undress himself. Perhaps he could still complete his task.  
  
Through the pain, he managed it. He didn't even notice how Jack let him, a thin smile on his lips.  
  
When they fell off, the pain lessened. It wasn't gone though, he wanted it gone. He needed it to be gone. His boxers, they had to go. The very thought of the item of clothing filled him with loathing. With the pain at an almost bearable level, Ianto could manoeuvre his legs and arms into removing his boxers and socks in one movement. Only when he sagged in relief, almost as naked as the day he was born, did Ianto notice that Jack had released his neck. He stared up into eyes more black than blue.  
  
“Kneel.”  
  
He was too tired, and terrified to resist the commanding voice. He pulled his body in a kneeling position, falling back to sit on his heels. The voice in the back of his head, screaming that this was all wrong, was silenced by another. Please, no more pain.  
  
Jack grabbed his chin, tilting his head up. “That's better. You'll find that mindless obedience will be the best path to take. My word is law. I can decide to cripple you with pain like that any moment I choose.” Ianto's eyes rolled in his head. “The collar measures your brain waves. It knows when you lie. It knows when you think, no. It knows when you want to attack. It's programmed to hurt you whenever you think those thoughts.” He released Ianto's jaw and started to circle him. “I can override that though, for when I feel like beating you into submission myself.” He nudged Ianto's legs farther apart, presenting his crotch. Ianto let him. “And let me tell you, you don't want that. The pain from the collar will leave you winded, and tired, but there will be no permanent damage. There will be no lasting, painful injuries that need to heal.”   
  
Ianto got the message; obey or there is pain. Piss me off enough, and you'll be recovering for a long time.  
  
“Don't think I'm ever going to snap though. I've had a lot of practice at handling prisoners in my days as a time agent. I'm an expert at pushing limits without breaking the subject. Push me too far, and I'll hurt you. I'll leave you to suffer. I won't kill you.”  
  
Ianto had been thinking about that. He'd had some crazy hope, that Jack would just rape him and then kill him. Perhaps he still would. This was so far from any worst case scenario he'd ever imagined. His mind was failing to grasp onto reality; was he already dead?  
  
If he was, then this was the hell. Jack slapped him, hard. “It would do you well to pay attention.”  
  
Ianto brought his wandering mind back to the man standing over him.  
  
“Answer me!”  
  
“Yes, Jack.” He tried.  
  
Jack's backhand was hard. Ianto could taste blood; his cheek was cut.  
  
“Try again.”  
  
“Yes, sir?” Please let it be right.  
  
Ianto's head spun after another slap; his eyes were taking their time to focus on Jack again.  
  
“It wasn't a question!”  
  
“Yes, sir.”   
  
“That's better.” Jack ran his hand across Ianto's red jaw. “You serve, you obey. Right?”  
  
“Yes, sir.”  
  
“Repeat it back to me. You serve, you obey.”  
  
“I serve, I obey.” Resistance abandoned Ianto, this was his life now.  
  
“You deserve this.”  
  
“I deserve this.”  
  
“Again!”  
  
“I deserve this, I serve, I obey.”  
  
“You.” Jack grabbed the messy hair again. “Are nothing.”  
  
“I'm nothing.” Ianto breathed, all emotion gone from his voice.  
  
Inside, Jack was ecstatic. Nothing showed on the outside, but this was perfect. Ianto had given up. The trauma, followed by torture had made his mind weak; it was malleable.   
  
“You're nothing. You're an object, the property of Torchwood. You live in my grace. You live to serve.”  
  
“I'm nothing. I'm an object. I'm the property of Torchwood. I live in your grace. I live to serve.”  
  
“The second you're not useful. I shove you in a dark cell. Your goal is to be useful. You prove to be useless, you'll be in pain. Get it?”  
  
“Yes, sir. I serve.”  
  
“Good. Now I think I'm going to test how useful you can be.” Jack undid his fly, palming his hardening cock. “Suck me off, with all the talent you can muster up.”  
  
Ianto's eyes were dull as he looked at the hard flesh. It was this, or pain; there was nothing else. And anything was better than the pain he'd just been in. Anything. He had to be useful.  
  
Slowly, he reached up to feel Jack's cock. Jack let him go at his own pace, enjoying the soft touches. He didn't want to spook Ianto now, now he had to teach him. Ianto had always flirted back, there had been some light touching. It had never gone further. Jack wondered if Ianto had ever done this before; wondered how good he would be. How much would he have to train him. 

1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	14. Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I knew that I said these would be coming out slower now that school is in again ... but I seem to be hooked, and can't stop writing.

  
Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

 

#memberblock { width: 99%; margin: 1em auto; float: left; }  
.column { float: left; width: 32%; }  
html>body .column { width: 33%; }  
#category_content, #categoryblock { width: 99%; margin: 0 auto;}  
html>body #category_content, html>body #categoryblock { display: table; width: 100%; }  
.row { float: left;}  
html>body .row { display: table-row; float: none;}  
.catblockcell { padding: 0 1ex 1ex 0;}  
.catblockdiv { float: left; width: 32%;}  
html>body .catblockdiv {display: table-cell; float: none; width: 33%; }  
.cleaner { clear: both; height: 1px; font-size: 1px; border: none; margin: 0; padding: 0; background: transparent; }

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Torchwood](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=16)  
---  
**My punishment** by [trouble seeker](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=18618) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=130104) \- [202](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=130104)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=14) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=all)   


Author's Notes:

I knew that I said these would be coming out slower now that school is in again ... but I seem to be hooked, and can't stop writing.   
  
1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112

  
  
He knew the cell Jack was talking about. He'd come across the room while he was looking for hiding places for Lisa. The isolation cell. It was on one of the lower levels. The size of a broom cupboard and black as the night. No alien had ever been held in the place since he started here. From files he'd found that the cell had been built for an alien that was allergic light. To place any other creature in there would have been inhumane, and now he could be thrown in there. There was no heating; the hot water pipes didn't even reach that low. There was nothing but concrete and darkness behind that door.   
  
Ianto's mind was in a state of panic. He'd done some research on gay sex, in case he needed to get physical with Jack to distract him, but he'd never actually touched another man intimately before. What if he got it wrong?  
  
The light touches had brought the older man to full hardness, but he knew he would have to do more. He'd been told to suck Jack off.   
  
Jack seemed to be giving him some time, but his patience wouldn't hold for ever. Slowly, he shuffled forward on his knees. He left them spread slightly open; like Jack had positioned them. He could smell Jack's musk. At least he smelled clean, even though he had been doing a lot of running and fighting.   
  
Holding the cock steady with one hand, Ianto cautiously poked his tongue at it. The skin was soft under his tongue. Ianto pulled his head back, giving the shaft a few strokes again.  
  
Jack's patience was running out. With a short growl he gripped Ianto's hair at the back of his head. Ianto gave a frightened jump, but didn't pull back.  
  
“Get to work, or I fuck your face while the collar incapacitates your entire body. Enough pain that the only thing holding you up is my cock.”  
  
The hand stayed in his hair, but it didn't push. Ianto though he would do anything to escape pain like that, and Jack was only asking him to suck him off. It could be so much worse. He could do this.   
  
Moving forwards again, Ianto went for a broad lick. It didn't taste bad; just a bit salty from Jack's sweat. The hand in his head tightened when he tried to pull back again.  
  
“Keep going.”  
  
Another lick, then another. Using his hand, Ianto angled Jacks cock down. He stared at the deep red head; foreskin pulled almost all the way back. With a deep breath, he licked across it. Pre-come had beaded up out from the slit; it tasted salty. He licked again, slow and long.  
  
“That's right. Now open up.”  
  
Ianto closed his eyes, and opened his mouth. He expected Jack to shove his cock in, to ram it down his throat. He was right. All thoughts of not spooking the younger man had fled Jack's mind. As he told Ianto to open up, his gaze had fallen on a bullet hole in Tosh's desk. His anger rekindled. His hips thrust back and forth as he force fed Ianto his cock. Pushing it deep into his throat, chocking him. His hand on the back of Ianto's head stopped the gagging man from pulling back.   
  
“Oh, yes.” He pulled Ianto flush to his stomach. Ianto panicked, trying to pull back, desperate for air. “Every breath you take.” He pulled back. Ianto pulled in a short breath through his nose before he shoved forward again. “Every breath you take is one I let you.”  
  
“You deserve this.”   
  
Another breath.  
  
“You deserve the worst I can give for endangering the world, for endangering my team.” He pulled back, leaving Ianto to gasp for breath. “Say it.”  
  
“Please, no more.” Ianto raised his hands to protect his face.  
  
“What, you don't want to suck my cock? Think you deserve anything else?” He shook Ianto's head around.  
  
“Please, please no more. I can't.”  
  
“You'll find you don't have any rights. You do what I tell you to. You deserve the worst I can give you.” His grip tightened. “Say. It.”  
  
“I. I deserve this.” Ianto arched his back in an effort to relieve the tug on his hair.  
  
“Why?”  
  
“I endangered the team.”  
  
“And?”  
  
“And the world. Please.”  
  
“That's right. You deserve all the pain I can give you. You deserve to be used. Nothing. But. Torchwood. Property.”  
  
“Yes. Yes, sir.”  
  
“Everything I do to you, is justified.”  
  
“Yes, sir.” Ianto had almost regained his breath, panic still running rampant in his system. His hair was pulled tighter again and he gasped.  
  
Jack took advantage of the open mouth to thrust back in. Aggressively fucking Ianto's mouth.   
  
Unable to decide where to leave his hands, Ianto' eventually placed them against Jack's muscular thighs. His mind slipped, abandoning his body. He'd endangered the whole world, how could he have done that? He hadn't wanted to, but he had. And now he was nothing. Now he was this, an object who would do anything to be useful. Anything to avoid more pain. As demeaning and painful as this was, it was nothing to what the collar had done. This was better.   
  
Ianto was jerked back to reality when Jack abruptly released his hair and shoved him to the bloody floor. He fell in a boneless heap; hardly registering the fact that his skull had made contact with the hard floor rather forcefully.   
  
“I'm going to have to train you on that.” Jack's voice was clear through the fog in his mind. “I'm quite the fan of a good blow-job. Since you'll be giving them to me on a pretty regular basis, I think your skills will need to improve. But don't worry, you'll have plenty of occasions to practise.”  
  
Ianto stared up at Jack, completely defeated. He couldn't move, and hoped Jack wouldn't order him to. It would be an order he wouldn't be able to follow, and he didn't want more pain.  
  
“You wouldn't want me to get bored with you, now would you?”  
  
“No. No, sir.” That would mean the cell, and no matter that he wanted to get as far away from Jack as possible. The cell was not on his list of places he wanted to visit.  
  
“Good. Now tell me what you are again.”  
  
“I. I'm nothing.” There had been more, what else was there.  
  
“Go on.”  
  
“I'm an object. I'm the property of Torchwood.”   
  
“And why haven't I just locked you in a cell, and left you there to rot in pain?”  
  
“Because I can be useful, I serve.”  
  
“Yes, you do. Turn over.”  
  
The utter terror of punishment sent even more adrenaline into Ianto's bloodstream. The small rush gave him enough strength to flip his body onto his stomach. He had to obey, had to be useful. Entertaining Jack was the only thing keeping him out of the cell.  
  
In his peripheral vision, Ianto saw Jack's shirt float to the ground. He could do this. He just had to lie still and take it. He'd read about anal before; well stretched it didn't hurt. Lots of people did this for fun, enjoyed it. He could to this.  
  
Behind him, Jack had stripped. His cock still glistening with Ianto's spit.   
  
“I usually like to take my time when I'm taking someone. Like to make them beg before I actually fuck them. Have them so high on pleasure they don't remember their own name.” Jack kicked open Ianto's legs. “Like to rim them, slowly stretch them. Rub my fingers over their prostate till they're fucking themselves back onto my fingers.” He knelt in between the pale thighs. “Unfortunately for you, that would be mercy. You deserve no pleasure; unless I feel like it. This isn't a give and take relationship. I take what I want. You give me anything and everything I feel like asking for.” Taking a firm grip on Ianto's hips, Jack lifted them. “Just wanted to let you know what you could have had. What you threw away by disobeying me. Get your knees under yourself.”  
  
Shaking like a leaf, Ianto obeyed. This was going to hurt, God it was going to hurt. The newly familiar tug of Jack's hand in his hair made his entire body tense up even further. Something he knew was bad, he should be relaxing.  
  
Jack lined up, the blunt tip pressing against Ianto's opening. The feeling evoked another short yelp out. He pulled Ianto's head back. “Beg me for it.”  
  
God. “Please.” You could hardly hear the whispered word.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Please.” A bit louder.  
  
“Please what?” Jack tugged sharply on his hair.  
  
“Please, please, please fuck me.” Ianto wanted to hang his head in shame, crawl into a corner and just disappear. But he couldn't.  
  
“Why? Why should I bother fucking something like you?” The words were pure venom, a challenge.  
  
“Please, sir. Please fuck me, I deserve it.”  
  
“Really?” Jack sounded almost genuinely surprised. “And what did you do to deserve this dry fuck?”  
  
“I endangered the world, sir. I endangered the team. Please.” Just get it over with.  
  
“That sounds like something you should be imprisoned for. I think a cell would serve better punishment than this. This is too kind. You deserve to be forgotten while you scream.”   
  
Jack pulled back slightly, the tip of his erection no longer brushing Ianto. It set off another panic attack. The young man shuffled backwards, desperately trying to find contact again.   
  
“Please, no. Please! Please fuck me, sir. I deserve this. I'll do anything! I swear I will. I deserve this!” He was babbling, anything but that pain. Anything but isolation.   
  
“I'm way too kind for you, you know that?” Jack pushed forward, breaching Ianto.   
  
Crying out with the sudden burn, Ianto reflexively pulled away. Then back as he remembered the alternative. There was no time to get used to the intrusion, just one long thrust until Jack was firmly seated in Ianto. His balls brushed Ianto's quivering arse. He was tight, extremely tight. Fear was causing him to squeeze. The sensation was almost too much.   
  
When it didn't feel like the top of his head was melting away, Jack tried an experimental thrust. It felt wonderful, Ianto was pulling on his cock, dragging it back in. He ignored the fact that the man underneath him was crying out in pain, and obviously trying to stop himself from reaching back towards the cause of the pain.   
  
“You deserve this.” Jack managed to growl as he continued with shallow thrust. “Say it.”  
  
“I deserve this.” Ianto's reply with shaky.  
  
“Keep repeating that.”  
  
“I deserve this, I deserve this, I deserve this, I deserve this, I deserve this,...” Ianto whimpered and cried in between words. It felt like he was being ripped apart. “I deserve this, I deserve this,...” 

1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	15. Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

  
Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

 

#memberblock { width: 99%; margin: 1em auto; float: left; }  
.column { float: left; width: 32%; }  
html>body .column { width: 33%; }  
#category_content, #categoryblock { width: 99%; margin: 0 auto;}  
html>body #category_content, html>body #categoryblock { display: table; width: 100%; }  
.row { float: left;}  
html>body .row { display: table-row; float: none;}  
.catblockcell { padding: 0 1ex 1ex 0;}  
.catblockdiv { float: left; width: 32%;}  
html>body .catblockdiv {display: table-cell; float: none; width: 33%; }  
.cleaner { clear: both; height: 1px; font-size: 1px; border: none; margin: 0; padding: 0; background: transparent; }

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Torchwood](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=16)  
---  
**My punishment** by [trouble seeker](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=18618) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=130193) \- [202](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=130193)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=15) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112

  
  
Ianto lay on the cold floor where Jack had left him. The young man was hardly breathing, his entire body covered in sweat, blood and dirt. If he looked carefully; Jack could see his cum slowly leak from Ianto's bleeding opening.   
  
He'd apparently torn something in there. It didn't matter to him, he'd heal. Jack looked down at himself. His torso was smeared with the same mess as Ianto and his cock was filthy. He contemplated making Ianto clean him off, but decided against it. He'd reached Ianto's physical limit. Any further than this and he'd break his prisoner permanently. He wanted him broken and begging; not dead.  
  
His captive was unresponsive; he was completely out of it. Ianto didn't twitch when he attached a chain to his collar. Even the cold, metal artifacts that he attached to his wrists and ankles couldn't change his mindless state.   
  
The artifacts allowed Jack to slightly levitate the lifeless body off of the floor. It made it a lot easier to drag him down to the cells. They often used the clips to transport heavy objects around the hub. The abundance of stairs around the place made it really easy to trip and drop anything in your hands. The clips had made that impossible, anything bound in their force field would just gently float down the stairs. Something Ianto would have appreciated when Jack kicked his prone body down several flights of stairs, if he had been awake.  
  
As he was dragged past the last of the regular cells, Ianto regained consciousness. He was being manoeuvred towards the isolation cell.   
  
“Please, please. I'll do anything.” He couldn't move, his body was still knocked out.   
  
Jack didn't acknowledge the whispered plea; instead he released the chain attached to Ianto's neck, abandoning his captive to open the heavy door. It wasn't a simple cell. Jack had to enter several codes and turn a large metal wheel.   
  
From his position above the floor, Ianto watched the door swing open slowly. It was dark in there; so very, very dark.   
  
“Please, I'll serve. I will.”  
  
“Yes, yes, you will. But I've got no use for you right now.” He pushed Ianto inside the confined, dark space. “You'll be stored here when I don't need you.”  
  
“No, please, no,” Ianto begged brokenly as Jack removed the alien clips, dropping him back onto cold concrete.   
  
Jack kicked him. “You get to be out of here for as long as you're useful. I don't need you right now, so you get put in here. This hole is all you deserve. The only reason you ever get out is to serve. Think about that. If I ever decide to open this door again, it will be for you to serve me.”  
  
Ianto watched Jack walk out of the cell.   
  
“Torchwood property always gets stored in the correct places, Ianto. This cell is yours.”  
  
“Please.”   
  
The door closed slowly, until there was nothing. Nothing but residual pain coursing through his body. Ianto passed out.  
  
—-------------------------------------------  
  
Jack hadn't used the collar on him that night. It had been better than he deserved and he'd been incredibly grateful for it. The larger part of his first isolation had been spent unconsciously. The terror of the day, followed by the terror of his punishment had exhausted his body.  
  
Ianto hadn't known, but Jack had left him there for almost a day. The tiny pinhead camera in the cell monitored his breathing. That was all he wanted from his prisoner at the moment. He'd been broken, now he needed to survive.   
  
He had. Ianto's young body retaliated, healing. After a while, he regained control of his limbs. Crawling was all he could manage; he felt his way around the cell.   
  
It was tiny, just as he remembered. Nothing but four walls, a ceiling and a floor; all concrete. No toilet, just a tiny drain at the back. It would only take fluids and had only been built in for cleaning purposes. This was now his home. His place.   
  
God, he was going to die in here. His throat was parched, he was hungry too. Jack was going to let him starve, or even sooner, die of dehydration. This was better. There was no pain, just a slow death. It was no bullet, but it would be death.  
  
For a few hours, Ianto found some sort of peace. Then the distinct sound of the cogs inside the door turning. Jack was back. Ianto sobbed, his death would be postponed. His body was just starting to recover, he couldn’t take any more pain.  
  
—-------------------------------------------  
  
As light streamed back into the cell, Ianto crawled forward. He'd do anything Jack wanted. If he kept him happy, perhaps the collar wouldn't be used to disable him. He didn't have the strength to stand and hoped Jack would be happy with him kneeling.   
  
“What are you?” Jack's voice was still as cold as the previous day.  
  
“I'm nothing. I'm an object.” Ianto paused, thinking hard. “I'm the property of Torchwood.”  
  
“Good, never forget that. Now some rules. Quite basic, but you will follow them or I'll be forced to hurt you.”  
  
“Yes, sir.”  
  
“Good. Now first things first. Rule one; when you greet anyone, you will do so by licking their feet. Or shoes if they are wearing any.” Jack leaned forward. “Good evening, Ianto.”  
  
It had been a whole day. A whole day since it all went horribly wrong. It took a few seconds before Ianto remembered that Jack had just greeted him. A second too late did he realise his mistake. The collar dropped him like a rock; his face next to Jack's boots.   
  
Ianto screamed, the pain cut through his already assaulted body. His world fell away from him. Jack's boots, he had to find Jack's boots. Blindly, he reached out for them. The pain lessened, and he dragged his face towards the worn leather.   
  
Jack watched Ianto lick at his boots like his life depended on it. There really was no better motivation to obey than pain. Ianto's back sagged in relief when the pain stopped. He could feel the light push of Ianto's tongue, turning the worn leather dark.   
  
“Enough.” Ianto stopped licking, but remained where he was, terrified of doing something wrong. “You will obey immediately. You will not hesitate to do as anyone tells you. Got that?”  
  
“Yes, sir. I obey immediately, sir.”  
  
“Good. Kneel back.” Timidly, Ianto knelt. Sitting back on his heels. “Spread your legs. I own you. I like to see what I own.” Ianto swallowed, but didn't hesitate in displaying himself. “Good. Now your hands behind your neck, above the collar.” Keeping his head down, Ianto laced his fingers in his neck. “That's your position. Rule number two. Whenever you aren't needed and for some reason you're not in here rotting away, you take this position.” Jack circled Ianto. “You wait for me, you take this position. You finish a job, you take this position. I put you somewhere and I don't specify how you need to place yourself, you take this position. I tell you 'position' this is how you present yourself. This is your base.”  
  
“Yes, sir.”  
  
“Three, you don't move without permission. I place you somewhere. I expect you to stay there.” He paused behind Ianto. “Why?”  
  
“Because I'm an object, sir?”  
  
It earned him a smack to the head. “I don't want a question as an answer.”  
  
“Because I'm an object, sir.”  
  
“Better. Thirsty?”  
  
“Yes, sir.” Ianto was torn between the need for water and the fact that death by dehydration was perhaps preferable to whatever was coming.  
  
Jack simply yanked his head back, and poured water over his face. Most of it just washed away, somehow he managed to catch in his mouth, and some got in his nose. Ianto sputtered; no matter how nice death sounded, he couldn't resist the cool liquid, even as it threatened to choke him. And then the water was gone, his head shoved forward again.  
  
“I just gave you water. I'm not obligated to give you anything.”  
  
Ianto coughed, keeping his head down while he tried to get the water out of his lungs.  
  
“Four. Gratitude is shown by licking feet. Since following orders is a week spot with you, I made two almost the same. Aren't I nice?”  
  
“Yes, sir.” Show gratitude, don't hesitate. Ianto turned towards Jack, and once again lowered his head to the still wet boots.  
  
“Perfect, so you can learn. I might just be able to train you into something useful. Enough.”   
  
Ianto paused for a moment, then carefully resumed his position. He could do this. He could follow those rules. Jack wasn't asking anything impossible, yet. He'd be able to avoid the collar.  
  
“Now, I think I'd like to retest one of your skills. Now that you're well rested and all.” 

1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	16. Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're on chapter 16 so far. I'm really enjoying writing these, but I'm wondering what you guys think of my writing style. Any tips?

  
Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

 

#memberblock { width: 99%; margin: 1em auto; float: left; }  
.column { float: left; width: 32%; }  
html>body .column { width: 33%; }  
#category_content, #categoryblock { width: 99%; margin: 0 auto;}  
html>body #category_content, html>body #categoryblock { display: table; width: 100%; }  
.row { float: left;}  
html>body .row { display: table-row; float: none;}  
.catblockcell { padding: 0 1ex 1ex 0;}  
.catblockdiv { float: left; width: 32%;}  
html>body .catblockdiv {display: table-cell; float: none; width: 33%; }  
.cleaner { clear: both; height: 1px; font-size: 1px; border: none; margin: 0; padding: 0; background: transparent; }

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Torchwood](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=16)  
---  
**My punishment** by [trouble seeker](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=18618) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=130287) \- [202](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=130287)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=16) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=all)   


Author's Notes:

We're on chapter 16 so far. I'm really enjoying writing these, but I'm wondering what you guys think of my writing style. Any tips?  
  
1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112

  
  
Ianto stayed in position, waiting.  
  
“Suck me off, and this time you'll make me come. Get it?”  
  
“Yes, sir.” Ianto raised himself till his face was at Jack's crotch. He could do this. If he made Jack come with his mouth, he probably wouldn't be raped. This was better than actual sex. Better than the collar. He could do this.  
  
Slowly, but without hesitation, Ianto reached for Jack's trousers. It didn't take him long to take out Jack's hard cock. It smelled the same as last time, neutral and musky. Rubbing it gently, the last thing Ianto wanted right now was to accidentally hurt the man, Ianto opened his mouth. Girls had given him head before, he remembered that it felt nice.   
  
But Jack was some kind of sex god. How would he ever be good enough? I can at least try my best. Who knows, it might be enough to make him come. As he licked along the shaft, Ianto's mind went wild. Would he be expected to swallow? Would Jack actually come, or would he just pull out again and decide to fuck him? How did he know he was doing OK? What did Jack like?  
  
He crumpled to the ground when the collar shocked him. It wasn't as bad as when he failed to do as Jack told him, but it was bad.  
  
“My pleasure is all you need to think about. Concentrate on your tasks. That is all you do. Now suck me off, and put some effort into it! You don't think, you just do.”  
  
Jack was standing above him, arms crossed. His cock jutting proudly out from his flies. Don't hesitate; don't think. Through the pain, Ianto forced himself up. As quickly as he could, he grabbed Jack's erection and swallowed it. Working his tongue over the purple head. The pain was gone, he was doing it right. He knew not to drag his teeth as he took in more of the hard flesh. Sliding it into his throat, fighting his gag reflex.  
  
“Use your hands too. There's more than just my cock.” Jack's voice was hoarse, his fingers tight in Ianto's hair to keep his balance.   
  
Tugging Jack's trousers down a bit further, Ianto reached for Jack's sack. He knew to be gentle, he didn't dare do more than stroke.   
  
Jack Sighed. A little over eager now, but better. Ianto had a good technique. Not too much tongue, the tiniest hint of teeth, enough suction. Oh, yes. If he got Ianto to focus, he would get really good at this. He moaned as Ianto drew him deep into his throat and wiggled his tongue against the base of his cock.  
  
“Oh, yes. That's good. Remember that. Again.”  
  
And Ianto obeyed, desperate to please. He'd found something Jack liked, that was good. He was useful. He didn't resist when Jack started rolling his hips. It wasn't as aggressive as last time. This time he was fucked slowly. He had time to suck in air every few thrust.  
  
As he felt his climax approach, Jack's thrusts grew erratic. He could get used to this; a willing, hot mouth ready for him whenever he felt like it. When he came, Jack pushed himself as deep into the chocking man. Pumping his come down his throat with a pleased grunt.  
  
“Enjoy your dinner.”  
  
Ianto tried to swallow. Tried to stop himself from pulling away for air, the thick cock and come blocking his throat. When Jack finally released his hair he pulled in a deep breath, coughing.   
  
Whenever you aren't needed and for some reason you're not in here rotting away, you take this position. Jack's words were still clear in his mind. He slowly knelt back and placed his hands in his neck; still fighting for breath. He'd been good. Right? He'd made Jack come.  
  
Fear crept up on Ianto. Jack had just used him, he'd been useful. But would he be needed for anything else? Would he just be shoved back into the cell now? He hoped, prayed for the first. Prayed that his life would be more than a door opening for him to suck cock before closing again. Please, please let there be other things for him to do.  
  
His wishes were answered. Jack had tucked himself back into his trousers, and attached a chain to his collar. Why would he attach some form of lead if he meant to lock him up again?  
  
“You don't deserve food. You're lucky to get my come. In the future you'll have to earn a reward like that.”  
  
“Yes, sir. Thank you, sir.” He didn't deserve food, yet he'd been given some form of sustenance. Gratitude is shown by licking feet. He did, deciding he'd get to see Jack's boots a lot.  
  
“Good, boy. Enough. Come along.” Jack turned on his heels and walked towards the normal cells.   
  
Ianto scrambled to follow, sure Jack wouldn't wait for him. Only when they had reached the metal stairs did Ianto really think about where they were going. The main area. Where it had all happened. Would the rest of the team be there to watch his humiliation? Would the others use him as Jack had?   
  
As his mind sped up, his body slowed down. Jack kept up his speed, causing the chain to snap taut. For the third time since his cell had opened, pain forced Ianto down to the floor.   
  
“You don't think! You do!” Jack was livid. “I tell you to follow, you do. You don't lag behind. You don't make me wait. Ever!”  
  
“Yes, sir. I follow. I won't do it again, I swear!”  
  
“You'd better. Now get up.” 

1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	17. Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

  
Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

 

#memberblock { width: 99%; margin: 1em auto; float: left; }  
.column { float: left; width: 32%; }  
html>body .column { width: 33%; }  
#category_content, #categoryblock { width: 99%; margin: 0 auto;}  
html>body #category_content, html>body #categoryblock { display: table; width: 100%; }  
.row { float: left;}  
html>body .row { display: table-row; float: none;}  
.catblockcell { padding: 0 1ex 1ex 0;}  
.catblockdiv { float: left; width: 32%;}  
html>body .catblockdiv {display: table-cell; float: none; width: 33%; }  
.cleaner { clear: both; height: 1px; font-size: 1px; border: none; margin: 0; padding: 0; background: transparent; }

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Torchwood](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=16)  
---  
**My punishment** by [trouble seeker](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=18618) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=130353) \- [202](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=130353)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=17) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112

  
  
Ianto gently rubbed the knots out of Jack's muscles. He knew the pressure Jack preferred; knew where stress and the usual Torchwood activities caused Jack's muscles to tense up. In fact, Ianto knew a lot about Jack. He knew how to please him; knew what he would want before he was even asked. These massages were so routine, he could think about other things while still performing optimally.   
  
Ianto often returned to his first days of servitude. They had been tough, but he had managed to learn. He had tried his best and now he was out of his cell a lot. He was proud of the fact that Jack only had to use the collar on him in extreme cases, when he was really bad. He deserved the collar when he disobeyed, he knew that. So the absence of the pain reinforced his faith, he was being good now.   
  
When Ianto changed his position to reach Jack's lower shoulders, his genital cage hit the back of Jack's chair. He didn't know exactly how long he'd been wearing it, but he remembered the day it had been put on him. Ianto was still grateful for it. It helped him to obey Jack's wishes. Jack's wishes were all that mattered to him.  
  
—-------------------------------------------  
  
Jack had opened his cell while he was still sleeping; the previous day had been so exhausting that he hadn't been woken by the sound of turning cogs. Ianto still didn't know how it had happened; how his body had even managed it, but he'd had an erection. He'd woken with the collar and Jack's anger all around him.  
  
Jack had grabbed his, immediately flagging, cock and pulled. Hard. There had been threats of castration and Ianto had begged and pleaded for mercy, completely terrified. He'd promised to never get an erection again, never again. Just please. Please, don't.  
  
He never had. Jack had made sure of it; the tight metal cage made sure of it.  
  
And Ianto had been grateful, so grateful that he hadn't been castrated.  
  
—-------------------------------------------  
  
Jack was his world. He showed mercy so often. He was so kind, so much kinder than he deserved.   
  
Ianto was torn from his thoughts when the alarm signalled Tosh's arrival. She always came in around seven thirty. Jack should be sober by now. Ianto hoped for it. Even if Jack would never take it out on Tosh, but if she made him angry... Ianto swallowed. He'd often been used as Jack's outlet. That was what he was here for, to serve; to suffer in stead of others.   
  
“Enough. Go make coffee.”  
  
“Yes, sir.” Gwen and Owen would be in within half an hour. Gwen expected her coffee to be at her desk when she arrived.  
  
He walked to the small kitchen, starting a fresh pot. Ianto was arranging everyone's mugs on a tray when Tosh walked in to the small room.  
  
“Good morning, Ianto. Making coffee?”  
  
Abandoning his task, Ianto dropped to his knees and crawled towards Tosh.   
  
“Yes, Tosh.” He licked at the nose of her high heels till he heard the soft, enough. Her shoes were red today. “It will be ready in a few minutes. Can I serve you?”  
  
“I didn't really have any breakfast this morning, are there any banana's left?”  
  
Ianto's heart froze. He remained bowed at Tosh's feet, his posture as submissive as possible. Tosh was the kindest, perhaps this wouldn't be too bad.  
  
“I. I'm sorry Tosh. There. There aren't any left. I used the last ones for Jack's breakfast. Please. Please.” He didn't know what to beg for. Please don't hurt me? He deserved to be hurt; he was unable to complete a request. Please don't hurt me too bad? Tosh had never really hurt him before, would she take such a plea as an insult?  
  
“Ianto? Ianto! It's all right! Calm down. I'll just ask Jack to buy some more.”  
  
But Ianto's panic grew; she was going to tell Jack. It was probably for the best. He deserved punishment, and it would put strain on Tosh to hurt him. She didn't like to see him hurt. He hoped it wouldn't be too bad. Hoped it wouldn't be the cell.  
  
“Finish the coffee and then we'll go talk to him. Are there any biscuits left?”  
  
He was grateful for the chance to actually serve her. “Yes, Tosh.” He got to his shaky feet. Ianto hated to wait for a punishment, but his own fears would have to wait; Tosh wanted something. Her favourite chocolate biscuits were still abundant. It felt good to serve her.   
  
Ianto didn't waste time; the others wouldn't want to wait for their coffee, and he didn't want to wait for his punishment. The longer he had to wait; the longer he could think about it. The more fear he felt when it actually happened.  
  
Tosh followed him when he picked up the tray and went out into the hub. Placing Owen and Gwen's coffee on their desks, ready for them when they came in. Tosh's he just handed to her when she finished her biscuit. And then there was only Jack's left.   
  
“Lets go talk to our great leader then, shall we?”  
  
“Yes, Tosh.” Ianto was already going over previous punishments in his mind. What would happen to him this time?  
  
Tosh marched off to Jack's office, and Ianto followed meekly. When Tosh stopped in front of Jack's desk, Ianto stopped next to her. He placed Jack's coffee next to the older man's work and carefully stepped back. This was it.  
  
“There aren't any bananas left, Jack. I didn't get any decent breakfast and I was hoping for some, but Ianto told me he used the last ones for your breakfast.”  
  
“I see. Ianto?”  
  
The naked young man couldn't stand it any longer. He threw himself to his knees in front of Jack's desk. Trying to make his posture show how sorry he was.  
  
“I used the last ones this morning, sir. Please, sir. Please. I didn't mean to. I really wanted to give Tosh what she wanted. I swear it! Please, don't. I.”  
  
“Stop it Ianto!” Tosh sounded appalled. Ianto snapped his jaw shut and winced. Now Tosh was even more cross with him. He shouldn’t have begged for mercy. He didn't deserve any. Ianto's shoulders slumped even further. Utterly defeated; it would be the cell for sure now.   
  
“This isn't his fault, Jack! What have you been doing to him?”  
  
“He follows orders, Tosh. You wanted bananas and he didn't give you any. That's disobedience, and that gets punished.”   
  
Ianto shivered, he hated waiting for it. Please, please just get it over with.  
  
“He was in that cell for nearly two days. Two days, Jack. I can count.” Tosh repeated herself when Jack tried to interrupt her. “You didn't tell him to do inventory yesterday. He had no way to order anything.”  
  
Tosh was right, he couldn't have done anything about the missing fruit. But he had still been disobedient. The circumstances didn't matter; disobedience was disobedience.  
  
“Fine, Tosh. Just this once.” Jack took a sip from his fresh coffee. “Get him the tablet.” another pause. “Ianto, I want you to take an entire inventory. Order anything that needs to be ordered and then show me your work. You have one hour.”  
  
“Yes, sir.” Ianto couldn't believe his ears. He wouldn't get punished? Tosh had managed to talk Jack out of hurting him. He wanted to throw himself at Tosh's feet. Wanted to lick at her shoes. Wanted to do anything; anything to show his gratitude, but she didn't like it when he did things like that.   
  
“Then get going!”  
  
“Yes, sir. Tank you, sir.”   
  
Ianto scrambled to his feet and was out the door in a second. An hour to do a complete inventory wasn't a lot of time, but it would be enough. He wouldn't spoil this chance. He wouldn't.   
  
Tosh handed him a modified tablet, and he got to work.   
  
—-------------------------------------------  
  
Fifty minutes later, Ianto was done. He'd made his way through the entire hub and checked everything. From morphine supplies to toilet paper. Everything that needed to be ordered had been ordered, or was ready for Jack's signature.   
  
He'd double checked everything; there wasn't a mistake to be found. His work had been flawless; which was whet was expected of him. The fresh air he breathed was a gift; a gift he repaid by absolute obedience. There was no wriggle room.  
  
Jack was in his office, making phone calls. He looked bored; nothing special had happened all day. Even though he'd made sure his work was perfect, Ianto felt afraid when he walked in the door. Dropping to his knees, he crawled towards Jack's side, where he belonged. When Jack was bored, he often played games to entertain himself. Ianto was often part of these games, and they weren't always painless.  
  
Jack put down his phone with a grunt, mumbling something under his breath.   
  
“And within the time limit. You really choose when to obey don't you?”  
  
Ianto bowed his head, offering Jack the tablet.  
  
“I serve, sir. I obey every order.”  
  
Jack accepted the tablet and Ianto quickly placed his hands in his neck.  
  
“Right, right. Every order. Yet Tosh didn't get what she asked for. Am I correct?”  
  
Ianto could hear Jack tapping away, checking his work. He was still going to be punished for it, wasn't he? Of course he was. Jack had merely saved Tosh the heartache. He swallowed, he needed to answer.  
  
“Yes, sir. I failed to serve her.”  
  
“And what happens when you fail?” The scratch of a stylus, Jack was signing the last orders out.  
  
“I get punished, sir.”  
  
“Yes, yes you do.” Jack dropped the tablet on his desk. “I.”  
  
The rift alarm cut him off.   
  
“Weevils, Jack! Eight of them.” Gwen's voice overpowered the alarm.  
  
Jack cursed. “Sure, be out in a minute. Get the SUV ready. We're all going to need to go if there are eight!”  
  
Ianto could hear the others running around, checking their kit and grabbing weevil spray. He gave a short yelp when Jack suddenly grabbed his hair and yanked his head back.  
  
“Now, as for you.” Jack shook Ianto's head. “Mouth open.”  
  
Ianto obeyed, and Jack shoved a short, thick object in between his teeth. Ianto whimpered; he knew what he was holding, and it was so much more than a stick.  
  
“Keep that safe for me. You don't remove that from your mouth.” Using Ianto's hair, he forced the younger man to look at his desktop. He put an earpiece in the middle of it. “Unless this starts blinking. Then you get up and assist the team in any way necessary.” He waited for Ianto to nod his understanding. “Good, now while we are gone, you are going to dust the entire main room. We wouldn't want you to be useless now would we?”  
  
Ianto shook his head when Jack released it. He was glad for the work. It would hopefully take his mind off of the object in his mouth. Glad to be useful. Kneeling in position wouldn't be as difficult as staying in position for hours.  
  
As the team raced out of the door, Ianto slowly stood. He would try to get as much work done as possible. Perhaps if Jack was pleased with his work, the punishment would be swift.  


1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	18. Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

  
Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

 

#memberblock { width: 99%; margin: 1em auto; float: left; }  
.column { float: left; width: 32%; }  
html>body .column { width: 33%; }  
#category_content, #categoryblock { width: 99%; margin: 0 auto;}  
html>body #category_content, html>body #categoryblock { display: table; width: 100%; }  
.row { float: left;}  
html>body .row { display: table-row; float: none;}  
.catblockcell { padding: 0 1ex 1ex 0;}  
.catblockdiv { float: left; width: 32%;}  
html>body .catblockdiv {display: table-cell; float: none; width: 33%; }  
.cleaner { clear: both; height: 1px; font-size: 1px; border: none; margin: 0; padding: 0; background: transparent; }

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Torchwood](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=16)  
---  
**My punishment** by [trouble seeker](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=18618) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=130444) \- [202](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=130444)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=18) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112

  
  
Ianto cleaned furiously. Biting down on the object in his mouth he tried to concentrate on his task. Nothing Jack had ever done had been as bad as his collar, but the object he was holding came closest. It looked like nothing more than a wooden handle; something you would find at the end of a frying pan. But it was so much more.  
  
Jack had used it on him on his first day of service. He'd been dragged back into the main hub, naked and confused.   
  
—----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ianto followed Jack up the metal stairs. The grating cut deep into his knees and palms, but he didn't slow down. He had to stay right behind Jack. He wasn't allowed to lag, he had to keep the chain slack.   
  
His entire mind was focussed on keeping up with Jack, that he didn't realise Jack had stopped. Ianto crawled right into Jack's legs, who immediately turned on him.   
  
“I said, to follow, not to touch me without permission!” Ianto fell back, Jack's backhand snapped his head around.  
  
“I'm sorry. I.” Ianto tried to shuffle backwards.  
  
“Shut Up!” Another slap, this time even harder.  
  
Ianto cowered down.  
  
“Position, you idiot!” Jack yanked the chain, snapping Ianto into a more upright position. The young man complied, whimpering.  
  
Slowly, Ianto realised where he was. Jack had led him right to the middle of the hub. The floor was still stained by blood. It was dark; the team never stayed this late unless there was some form of emergency. So he was alone with Jack. Even though the public humiliation would have been horrifying, this gave Jack complete free reign. Panic nestled itself deep into Ianto's brain.   
  
Jack watched as his captive slowly started trembling. He wondered what had set him off. He had hardly started on him.  
  
“Look around, Ianto.” Jack paused. Dropping the lead, he walked out in front of Ianto. “This is all your fault. This is what you caused.” He turned back towards Ianto. The younger man was still trembling; his face as white as a leaf as he looked at the mess.  
  
“It could have been even worse, you could have destroyed the entire human population.” Jack walked back to Ianto. “But it could have been a lot better too.” Ianto shrank down into himself, trying to become as small a target as possible. “You could have obeyed me. You could have saved yourself. But you didn't.” Jack patted the matted hair before grabbing it, pulling Ianto's head back. “You disobeyed me. You made the conscious decision to endanger the world and my team. You disobeyed me, and now you are nothing.” Ianto nearly lost his balance when Jack shoved his head back down. “Now you are nothing but Torchwood property. Property that is there to be used.”  
  
Jack paused, waiting for Ianto to agree. When the young man stayed silent, he gave him a nudge with his knee.   
  
“Yes, sir. I'm Torchwood property.”  
  
“I should leave the blood here. I should leave the hub like this, just so you are reminded of it constantly.” Another circle. “But I'm too fond of my team, the team you endanger. The team you are no longer a part of.” Ianto followed Jack's movements with his eyes without moving his body. Terrified of doing something wrong. “Seeing this mess would traumatize them. I prefer them as sane as possible. So you will clean it all up.” Ianto's eyes rolled back in his head when Jack halted behind him. “You have one hour. One hour to remove every trace of your crime from this hub.”  
  
“Yes, sir.” It was impossible. The entire place was trashed. In one hour he could get the floor clean, nothing else. Ianto knew he was being set up for failure.  
  
“Then do it.” Jack's voice was venom, whispered from right next to Ianto's right ear.  
  
Fear powered his movements. Perhaps if he worked faster than he ever had before. Maybe he had a chance.  
  
—-------------------------------------------  
  
No amount of speed could save Ianto. There wasn't a drop of blood left on the cold concrete. It had taken a lot of scrubbing to get it all out, but somehow, Ianto had managed it. He hadn't, cleaned the entire hub. Jack smiled like a cat with a gallon of cream.   
  
“Hour's over, Ianto. Finished?”  
  
Ianto was panting, covered in blood and grime. Slowly his brain clicked the thoughts into place; he had failed.  
  
“No, no sir. Please, I didn't have enough time.”  
  
Jack was at his side in a matter of seconds. He grabbed the leather collar and dragged Ianto to the centre of the room.   
  
“You don't deserve any time! I granted you an entire hour! An hour to obey my command. And yet again, you disobeyed me. I should just drop you with this collar.” He shook it, and Ianto. “And lock you up. I should.” Jack released the collar, and Ianto fought to maintain his position. “But I won't. I'm kind. Way too kind for you. I'm going to punish you with something else.”  
  
Ianto watched with wide eyes as Jack produced a short, thick stick from his pockets. Twirling in in front of Ianto's eyes.  
  
“In fact, I'm going to punish you with this. Another object I'm familiar with from my time agent days. I found it a few months back. Fell through the rift, I picked it up on my own. Go on, guess what it does.”  
  
“It. It will hurt me, s sir?”  
  
“Oh yes. Allow me to demonstrate.” Jack's tone had changed. It was as if it was just another day, explaining some alien object to the team. “It's a special weapon. You see, it causes mental pain.”   
  
Ianto's eyes were glued to the short stick as Jack twirled it like a baton.  
  
“Not like heartache, no. It just feels like actual damage is being done to your body. It tricks your nerves into feeling pain. Lots of pain. But your body is unharmed. Isn't that a wonderful thing?”  
  
Ianto knew he was expected to answer; he managed a stammer. “Yes, sir.” What would Jack do to him? Hurt him, obviously, but how? And without any physical traces left; no damage his body had to heal.   
  
“Now, back to business.” Jack's voice was still in conversation mode. “Disobedience is something that can't be permitted. Disobedience is something that has consequences. Disobedience gets punished.”   
  
“Yes, sir.” Though Jack's voice was pleasant, Ianto could feel his cold glare boring through his skull. All he knew, was that it would hurt.   
  
“For this crime, I think you deserve fifteen. What do you think? Does fifteen sound sufficient?  
  
Fifteen what? “Yes, sir.” Just get it over with. Please just get it over with.   
  
“Yes, fifteen sounds good.”   
  
In his peripheral vision, Ianto saw movement. From the end of the stick, a blue light formed. It twisted, expanded, and eventually formed into the shape of a whip.  
  
“A bull-whip.”  
  
God no. Please, no. Ianto cowered down. It would tear the flesh off of his back.  
  
“You will hold your position. Or I'll make it twenty.”  
  
A violent shudder went through Ianto. He raised his body, presenting his back to Jack; naked and exposed.  
  
“Good, this is better than you deserve. Say it.”  
  
“This. This is better than I deserve. Please.”  
  
“That just made it sixteen.”  
  
“Yes, sir. This is better than I deserve. I'm nothing. I deserve this.” Please get it over with. Please don't make it even worse. Just shut up and take it. Don't beg, just take it. You beg you make it worse.  
  
The first strike tore a line of agony across his back with a pop. Ianto screamed; he needed every ounce of willpower to keep his position.   
  
“Count them.”  
  
Through gritted teeth, Ianto forced out enough air to breathe out the number.  
  
“Good.”  
  
The whip fell again, and again, and again. Ianto was delirious. He no longer knew why he was counting. He had forgotten why he was holding the same position. He only knew he had to; it was all he had to do.  
  
All he had to do was obey, and it wouldn't get worse. It could always be worse. 

1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	19. Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

  
Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

 

#memberblock { width: 99%; margin: 1em auto; float: left; }  
.column { float: left; width: 32%; }  
html>body .column { width: 33%; }  
#category_content, #categoryblock { width: 99%; margin: 0 auto;}  
html>body #category_content, html>body #categoryblock { display: table; width: 100%; }  
.row { float: left;}  
html>body .row { display: table-row; float: none;}  
.catblockcell { padding: 0 1ex 1ex 0;}  
.catblockdiv { float: left; width: 32%;}  
html>body .catblockdiv {display: table-cell; float: none; width: 33%; }  
.cleaner { clear: both; height: 1px; font-size: 1px; border: none; margin: 0; padding: 0; background: transparent; }

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Torchwood](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=16)  
---  
**My punishment** by [trouble seeker](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=18618) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=130587) \- [202](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=130587)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=19) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112

  
  
It felt like his entire back had been ripped to shreds. It felt like the muscle had been turned to pulp. It felt like it should be bleeding.  
  
Ianto's return to some form of sanity was slow. He was in agony. His body had locked itself into the correct position and was aching; his muscles stiff. The worst of the pain was on his back. It took him a while to remember that there was no actual physical damage. Had Jack whipped him with an actual whip, his back would have been a ruined mess; bleeding everywhere. Now only cold sweat covered it.  
  
“Now clean up the rest of your crime scene.” Jack was sitting on the couch. He'd made himself comfortable as he waited for Ianto to come back. “You've got two hours this time. When you've finished, come find me.” With that, he got up and walked towards the archives.  
  
“Yes, sir.” Ianto whispered, his throat raw from screaming. He'd been screaming a lot so far; if this kept up he wouldn't have a voice left.   
  
Two hours would be enough, if he could get his body to move he could do as Jack wished. He had to obey Jack's orders; he had to.  
  
—-------------------------------------------  
  
Ianto finished cleaning within his time limit. It had taken a while before he managed to get moving, and most of the time he'd crawled. Only when he had no other option, had he manoeuvred himself onto his feet. Crawling back a forth to get clean water had been hell. Everything had been hell, but it could have been worse. It could always be worse.  
  
The hub looked perfect. It was as clean as it had been in a long while. They'd had a lot of rift activity the days before it all ended. He hadn't had a lot of time to clean. Now he'd dusted everything. He'd checked for dirt, and blood everywhere with paranoid determination.  
  
He had been told to get rid of every shred of evidence, and he had. If you walked in, you would never guess what had happened here mere days ago.  
  
When you've finished, come find me.  
  
While he had been working, Jack had walked around the hub. Ignoring him completely. Eventually, Jack had made his way to his office. He hadn't come out of it since. Please let this be the end. Please let there be no more pain. He crawled towards the door, painfully slow.  
  
Jack wasn't at his desk, the room was empty. Ianto was confused, where had the other man gone? He knew he didn't have that much time left to find Jack. He couldn't be late this time.  
  
Slowly, Ianto's tired brain remembered Jack's bunker. He crawled over to the manhole and poked his head down. The bed was empty, but Ianto could hear a shower running. He had to find Jack. He had to get down there.  
  
It took a while. Ianto had to be in a standing position and put weight on his arms; two things that his body didn't want to do right now. When his feet touched concrete, Ianto fell to his knees again. He looked around, he'd never been allowed in here before. These were Jack's personal quarters. But he'd been told to come find him. He'd been told to come down here.  
  
He hoped there would be no more pain. Ianto glanced at the bed. Why else would he be called down here? Jack had made it clear what he would be used for now.  
  
As he crawled towards the door at the end of the room, the shower turned off. Would Jack just fuck him now? Would it hurt as much as last time? Please let it be better than last time.  
  
Ianto knelt in front of the door, uncertain. Was he allowed to just go inside? Perhaps he was expected to knock first. He reached out with one fist, and gave the door a few short taps.   
  
“Get in here.”  
  
Ianto felt filthy. Would he be allowed to take a shower? The small room was warm. Ianto shivered, the heat felt nice on his naked skin.  
  
“You look filthy. I leave you like this you'll stink up the entire hub.” Jack was naked, drying himself with a fluffy towel.  
  
“I'm sorry?” Jack was the reason he was this dirty. Would he be punished for this?  
  
“You should be. I have to look at you.” Jack rubbed at his hair. “You're the object here. You serve me. You don't make me nauseous.”  
  
“Yes, sir.” Did that mean he would be allowed to shower?  
  
Jack tossed him a rag, “There's a tap in there. Clean up.”  
  
“Yes, sir.” Once again forcing his stiff, pained limbs to move; Ianto crawled into the walk into walk in shower. He quickly spotted the tap. It was old, ornate metal. It had probably been installed to make filling buckets of water for cleaning easier. He would have to use cold water. Ianto realised warm water would be comfortable, he didn't deserve comforts.  
  
A shiver ran down his back. He'd been told to clean himself. It would be nice to feel clean. Jack would prefer him clean. He turned the tap; cold water started flowing at once. Just clean up quickly. It would be better once he was clean.  
  
Ianto started to scrub at the blood and dirt with his rag. He was covered with a thick layer of filth, so it took him a while. He took care to keep the rest of his body dry as he scrubbed at his legs. He was cold enough as it was.  
  
“Do you really need hours to do anything?” Jack's angry voice surprised Ianto. Was be doing something wrong? He turned to look at the other man.   
  
Jack was holding a bucket, poised to throw; Ianto barely had enough time to curl into as tiny a ball as possible when the water hit him. He was drenched. Drenched and freezing.  
  
“Now hurry up.” Jack threw the bucket in the corner. “Dry off with this.” He dropped another rag near the entrance of the shower. “Then kneel at the foot of my bed.”  
  
“Ye Yes, sir.” Ianto chattered. He rubbed the rest of the dirt off as fast as possible. If he dawdled now, he'd get sick for sure. The cold water was chilling him to the bone.  
  
The rag was rough against his skin. He rubbed gingerly at his back; the pain from the whipping was fading, but it still hurt.   
  
Drying off was done just as fast. Jack hadn't explicitly told him to hurry, but Ianto was lucid enough to read between the lines. He hadn't been given a time limit, but he was sure that Jack had one in his head. He didn't want to cross that line right now. He couldn't stand the collar. Please not the collar. Please not the whip. He rubbed frantically at his legs, he needed to work faster.  
  
Lastly, he dried the chain hanging from his collar. The metal had turned to ice. Ianto whimpered as he rubbed at the metal, his rag was almost saturated. When he knelt, it would lie across his back, he didn't want it wet and freezing. 

1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	20. Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

  
Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

 

#memberblock { width: 99%; margin: 1em auto; float: left; }  
.column { float: left; width: 32%; }  
html>body .column { width: 33%; }  
#category_content, #categoryblock { width: 99%; margin: 0 auto;}  
html>body #category_content, html>body #categoryblock { display: table; width: 100%; }  
.row { float: left;}  
html>body .row { display: table-row; float: none;}  
.catblockcell { padding: 0 1ex 1ex 0;}  
.catblockdiv { float: left; width: 32%;}  
html>body .catblockdiv {display: table-cell; float: none; width: 33%; }  
.cleaner { clear: both; height: 1px; font-size: 1px; border: none; margin: 0; padding: 0; background: transparent; }

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Torchwood](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=16)  
---  
**My punishment** by [trouble seeker](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=18618) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=130761) \- [202](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=130761)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=20) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112

  
  
Ianto shivered as he knelt, he felt so cold. The floor was cold, his chain was cold, his skin was cold. Even the air was cold.   
  
He stared at Jack's bed. It looked comfortable, so comfortable. The blankets would probably be warm and soft. As he waited for Jack, Ianto hoped he would be allowed in the bed. Hoped he wouldn't be raped on the floor. He could vividly remember the concrete chaffing his palms and knees last night.   
  
He stayed still for a long time, obediently waiting for his tormentor. Waiting for whatever would be done with him. All he had to do was wait. All he had to do, was to do as Jack told him and it wouldn't hurt too much. It could always hurt more. All he had to do was wait for Jack. Wait and obey.  
  
At last, he heard Jack walking around in his office. Ianto recognised the unhurried tread of Jack's boots. He straightened his back, fear filling his mind again. What was going to happen? His body tensed up even further when Jack climbed down the ladder and landed with a soft thump.   
  
“Get up.”  
  
Ianto stood, not daring to look behind him.  
  
“Spread your arms and legs.”   
  
Was the other man already naked? Would it be quick, or would Jack draw it all out? Fear and uncertainty filled Ianto's mind. His fingers started shaking slightly.   
  
“Good. I tell you to get ready for inspection, this is the position you take.”  
  
“Yes, sir.” The reply was soft, shaky. What did inspection entail? Would it hurt?  
  
Ianto jumped slightly when Jack placed his hand in the centre of his back. He was warm. A shiver rippled through the muscles of Ianto's back. Jack's heat felt perfect in contrast to his cold skin. Ianto revelled in the feeling. His entire world contracted to Jack's touch. The warm hand ghosted over his skin, pressing firmer in certain places. Jack was assessing him, testing his flesh. The firm fingers left paths of fire across his body.  
  
“Close your eyes.”  
  
“Yes, sir.” Ianto's world went dark, bringing fresh panic. What did Jack not want him to see?  
  
Thoughts flew through Ianto's brain. Possible scenarios played out in his mind; each worse than the previous. Perhaps he was holding the whip again. Ianto's back muscles immediately tensed, waiting for an unexpected lash. What other artefacts did Jack have lying around the hub? The list of torture devices in the archives was long; so very, very long.   
  
The shaking spread from his fingers to the rest of his arms, causing his arms to lower slightly. Jack's reaction was immediate.   
  
“Arms up.” The growl was punctuated with a strong, warm hand grabbing Ianto's jaw. “You don't change your position till I tell you to. Understand?”  
  
“Yes. Yes, sir.” don't move, don't make it worse.   
  
With a final squeeze, the hand on his chin disappeared. Returning to explore his exposed body. It slid slowly down Ianto's left calf, squeezing the ankle.   
  
“Lift.”  
  
Ianto did, carefully balancing on one foot as Jack ran a thumb over the sole of his foot. The young man shivered, glad that he wasn't too ticklish.   
  
The process was repeated on the other foot. His arms. His chest.   
  
Slowly, Ianto started to calm down. Jack was merely assessing his condition; there would be no pain. Yet.  
  
“Current condition is all right. Clean enough.” Jack didn't address him directly. Rather, he muttered to himself as he wrote something down. Ianto could hear the scratching of a pen. “Human, male. Early twenties. Average hight and build. Blue eyes, white skin. No distinct scarring. Responds to Ianto Jones.”  
  
Ianto realised what Jack was writing. Each item in the Torchwood archives had an information card. Jack was writing his, cataloguing him.   
  
“Storage space, isolation cell.”  
  
Ianto whimpered. He was now officially nothing, he was an object. Tears built under his closed eyelids, until they fell, slowly trickling down his cheeks. He was nothing more than an object.  
  
“Stop crying, or I'll give you something to cry about.”  
  
“Yes, sir.” Ianto tried to stop the flow of tears. Swallowing hard, he emptied his mind. He was an object, nothing more. He wasn't allowed to cry.  
  
“You are an object. You exist to be used. Your emotions and feelings don't matter.”  
  
“Yes, sir. I don't matter.”  
  
“Why are you here?”  
  
“To serve. To obey. To be useful.”  
  
“Torchwood property, my property.” Ianto could hear the smile in Jack's voice. He was nothing more than a slave, an object. And he could do nothing to change it, it was what he deserved. For endangering the world, and Jack's team.  
  
Jack placed the papers on his dresser, his eyes running over the shivering body in front of him. Ianto was beautiful. Young, not too muscular, lean; and most of all, his.   
  
“Get on the bed. You can open your eyes again.” He'd ordered them closed just to scare the younger man. Being blinded would set his nerves on edge. Terror would allow him to shape Ianto into the perfect servant; one who followed his orders blindly, and without regard to himself. “Kneel with your face to the wall. Hands in your neck.”  
  
Ianto obeyed. He was going to be used. He was only here to be used. It was all he was alive for. Don't beg, don't make it worse. His entire body shuddered when he felt the bed dip. He could feel the heat of the other man behind him.  
  
“Spread your legs. Offer yourself to me.”  
  
Jack watched as Ianto did as commanded. Legs spread, his arse thrust backwards. He fisted his cock, taking in the wanton image in front of him. He was going to enjoy this. There was lube on the bedside table, should he use some?  
  
“Should I stretch you, Ianto? Lube you up before I fuck you?”  
  
Ianto didn't know what to answer. He wanted lube, yes. He wanted to be stretched. He wanted anything but the pain he'd experienced only one day ago. He could still feel the damage Jack had done to him. But Jack had just told him his own wants were nothing, unimportant. Jack had also told him the collar would recognise lies. He couldn't lie.   
  
“Whatever you wish, sir.” It was a guess. A wild stab at the correct answer. Please let it be the right answer.  
  
“Good.” Jack was impressed. Ianto was learning quickly. Rewards would come later, when he was completely broken and trained. This was his first day in service, giving comforts were not yet on Jack's mind. He wouldn't have to punish him, either.   
  
Ianto felt weak with gratitude when he heard Jack grab something and snap open a cap. A minute later, thick, warm fingers nudged at his opening. He wasn't stretched much. He knew he didn't deserve to be. He felt grateful; Jack was lessening the amount of pain he would feel.  
  
“Thank you, sir.”  
  
Jack grunted in acknowledgement, removing his fingers when Ianto could comfortably take two. If he wanted the younger man fully stretched, he would need to go at least to three fingers. He didn't want him completely stretched, he wanted Ianto to feel every single stroke. Wanted him to squirm. Wanted to feel Ianto's tight heat clench around his cock without melting his own brain with every thrust.  
  
“Lean your head against the wall and brace your hands above your head.” Jack corrected Ianto's position with a few shoves before lining up. “What are you?”  
  
“I'm nothing, sir. I'm an object. I'm the property of Torchwood.”  
  
“Why do you live?”  
  
“I live to serve, sir. I live to be useful.”  
  
“And how can you be useful right now?”  
  
Thinking fast, Ianto tried to come up with a suitable answer. “I can give you pleasure, sir.”  
  
“Yes.” Jack's voice was almost soothing next to Ianto's tight ear. “You can give me pleasure. In thanks for the mercy I show you. As gratitude for taking you out of your cell. For stopping the collar, when it should be giving you pain. You repay me by serving me.”   
  
Ianto could feel Jack's cock breaching him. Fire ran through his veins; it still hurt. It still hurt a lot, but it didn't hurt as much as last time. This time Jack had shown some mercy.   
  
“You obey blindly, or I let you rot.”   
  
Short thrusts seated Jack deeper and deeper within Ianto.  
  
“I obey, sir.” Ianto whined, knowing Jack expected him to confirm his words. The pain made his legs quiver.   
  
Jack rotated his hips when he felt his pelvis touch Ianto's arse, seating himself deep within the boy. It felt wonderful. Ianto was perfect; lightly stretched yet still tight around his cock. The quivering of his legs added a nice vibration to the whole thing.   
  
Slowly, he pulled out, before snapping his entire length back in. His strokes quickly grew faster, needier, harder. He raced towards his orgasm without any regard for the man he was fucking. Ianto was whimpering; unsuccessfully trying to hold back cries of pain.   
  
His own discomforts did not matter. His pain did not matter; he deserved to be in pain. He deserved so much more pain; this was nothing. This was preferable. He was only here to please Jack, and Jack was moaning in his ear. He seemed to be pleasing the older man. Even when Jack bit down on his shoulder, it didn't feel like a punishment. Jack was using him, that was good. It was good to be used. This was good.  
  
Soon, Jack's thrusts grew erratic. He'd been in the mood for a fast sprint, a short race towards pleasure. He huffed into Ianto's neck, and then bit down into the soft flesh as he came. He could taste blood when he came down from his high. Jack released Ianto's neck, looking dispassionately at the teeth prints trickling blood down Ianto's clean back. The scarlet droplets mixed with sweat before Jack wiped them away roughly.   
  
He slipped his softening dick out of Ianto's arse, before lazily dropping himself onto the bed. Ianto stayed where he was, terrified of doing something wrong.   
  
Ianto could feel Jack's come slowly leaking from him. He stayed as Jack had put him. It didn't matter that the man had just taken his pleasure from him. Jack wouldn't hesitate to use the collar if he screwed up in any way. He yelped when Jack lazily kicked at his leg.  
  
“Get on the floor. Beds are for people.”  
  
“Yes, sir.” He wasn't a person, that much was clear.   
  
Ianto hurried to kneel on the cold floor again. Smearing Jack's come across his thighs in the process. His arse hurt, but he could bear it. As long as Jack didn't use the collar or the force whip, he thought he could bear anything. The hope that he would be allowed to stay in the bed, died. The bed was soft, he obviously didn't deserve soft things. The same as with warmth.   
  
Jack lay in the bad, languidly stretching, getting comfortable while he enjoyed his fading orgasm.  
  
“Clean me up.”  
  
How was he expected to do that? Ianto was turning towards the bathroom when Jack called him to a halt.  
  
“Use your mouth.”  
  
Ianto shuddered. Jack's cock had just been in his arse. He couldn't seriously be asking him to lick it clean? Horrified, Ianto hesitated.   
  
The collar dropped him. Once again forcing the air out of his lungs with a powerful scream. Tears fell from his eyes, he was nothing. His own discomforts were unimportant. Only what Jack wanted, mattered. Ianto crawled to the bed, his legs jerking in pain.   
  
The torturous object around his neck only stopped when he started licking at Jack's cock. Ianto refused to think what he was tasting, refused to think at all. He just did. Distantly registering Jack's hand in his hair and soft words in his ear. Other than the encouraging tone, Ianto didn't listen to the words; the pain had stopped, he was doing the right thing. He didn't stop licking at Jack's cock and balls, even when they were shiny with his spit.   
  
“Enough.” Jack moaned. Jerking Ianto's head away from his groin. Pain made eager, but sometimes it made too eager.  
  
Ianto's eyes were glassy when he returned to his position, his mind had retreated again.  
  
—-------------------------------------------  
  
“Get up.” Jack had dressed again. Jeans and a t-shirt.  
  
Ianto quickly stood, how long had he blacked out? He felt faint headed. His legs still didn't want to completely cooperate.  
  
“Follow.” Jack strode across the tiny room and was up the ladder in the blink of an eye.  
  
As quickly as his legs allowed, Ianto pulled himself up the ladder and through the manhole. Jack was already waiting by the door. Ianto hurried towards him. He wasn't allowed to make Jack wait.  
  
“Took you long enough.” Jack grabbed his chain and tugged, leading him back towards the cells.  
  
Ianto's heart sank, he'd served his purpose again. He’d cleaned and given Jack pleasure. Now he would be stored again.   
  
They stopped in front if his cell. Ianto waited.  
  
“Get in position for inspection, but lean against the wall.”  
  
Would he be fucked again? Ianto did as instructed, pressing his entire body to the cold wall. He gasped at the sudden cold and again when Jack shoved a thick object up his arse. It was about the same size as Jack's erect cock; a plug? The crosspiece settled against his entrance, preventing his colon from swallowing the object whole.  
  
“Now get in your cell.”  
  
It hurt to move; the object stiff within him. As he crawled into the small cell, Ianto cried out again. The plug was excreting something within him, and it hurt.  
  
“A present, just for you. A small reminder of where your mind should be.”  
  
Jack had phrased it as a gift. He'd been given something. He had to show gratitude. Forcing himself to move towards Jack, Ianto knelt at the other man's feet. He took a deep breath, ignoring the stinging pain, and licked at Jack's boots.  
  
“Enough. Get in there.”  
  
“Yes, sir.” Ianto backed into the small room. Watching the door close, watching as the darkness enveloped him.  
  
When the locks finally clicked into place, Ianto let out the pained whimper he'd been holding back. What had Jack embedded within him? It stung like mad; he wouldn't be able to sleep with it inside him. Ianto reached back and ran his fingers across the crosspiece, with no intention of removing the hellish object. Jack had placed it inside him. Jack would want it to stay there.  
  
—-------------------------------------------  
  
From his wrist strap, Jack could watch Ianto inside the cell. He frowned when the collar didn't incapacitate his captive when he reached for the plug, but quickly realised that Ianto wasn't trying to take it out. He was merely exploring the device.   
  
It was a painful little reminder. Ianto's mind had to be moulded. He had to know, that every second without pain was a gift. He had to believe that he deserved pain, and any pain lesser than his collar was a blessing.   
  
The plug was also healing him. The liquid that oozed from it would restore Ianto's arse. It would also leave him permanently stretched. Not much, but enough to stop him from tearing if he wasn't stretched beforehand. He wouldn't lose any muscle control, nor would it feel any different for Ianto.   
  
It was simply easier for Jack. He wouldn't have to worry about permanent damage if he decided to simply push his cock inside Ianto.   


1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	21. Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me a while to get this on paper (laptop), but it got there! It even turned out a bit longer than most of my chapters. Enjoy.

  
Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

 

#memberblock { width: 99%; margin: 1em auto; float: left; }  
.column { float: left; width: 32%; }  
html>body .column { width: 33%; }  
#category_content, #categoryblock { width: 99%; margin: 0 auto;}  
html>body #category_content, html>body #categoryblock { display: table; width: 100%; }  
.row { float: left;}  
html>body .row { display: table-row; float: none;}  
.catblockcell { padding: 0 1ex 1ex 0;}  
.catblockdiv { float: left; width: 32%;}  
html>body .catblockdiv {display: table-cell; float: none; width: 33%; }  
.cleaner { clear: both; height: 1px; font-size: 1px; border: none; margin: 0; padding: 0; background: transparent; }

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Torchwood](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=16)  
---  
**My punishment** by [trouble seeker](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=18618) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=130973) \- [202](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=130973)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=21) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=all)   


Author's Notes:

Took me a while to get this on paper (laptop), but it got there! It even turned out a bit longer than most of my chapters. Enjoy.  
  
1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112

  
  
Ianto could still remember the feeling of the bull-whip, tearing his back apart in his mind, and he hoped Jack would use another type of whip to punish him this time.   
  
In a way, he was glad that he was still being punished for it. No matter how much he hated the pain he knew he deserved, for his disobedience to be ignored would be even worse. He had rules. He knew what was expected of him and what the consequences were if he went wrong. If those consequences fell away, how would he know when he was doing something right? How would he ever know if he'd paid for a mistake? All he was good for, was to please others.   
  
Yet he'd been disobedient. Disobedience was worse than a lack of quality. The fact that he'd disobeyed Tosh made it even worse. Tosh had always been the kindest, and now he'd disobeyed her. She hardly ever asked anything difficult of him. The more Ianto worked and thought, the more he felt ashamed of his behaviour.  
  
The thoughts were in the back of his mind. His own fears and feelings didn't matter. All that mattered were his orders.   
  
He was still cleaning the hub with furious determination. Perhaps he would please Jack with this. Perhaps it would make his punishment milder. The force whip would be used, that was unavoidable. Jack never threatened him with a punishment without delivering. But Jack was the one who decided what the object looked like. It had been a bull-whip on multiple occasions, but it had also taken the shape of a cane and a cat as well. The cane was the best he could hope for.  
  
As he cleaned, Ianto kept an eye on the earpiece. He moved it along anywhere he went, carefully watching for any blue light it might emit. He wasn't allowed to put it on, not until he was actually needed.   
  
He’d dusted most of the hub already, and Ianto was starting to get nervous. The team had been gone for over an hour. More than an hour for eight weevils. He hoped no one got hurt. Hoped that Jack wouldn't come back angry. If Jack was angry, it wouldn't matter how well he'd worked. In contrast, he'd be punished severely for any small mistake.  
  
—-------------------------------------------  
  
Twenty minutes later; Ianto was finishing up his work, when he heard the distinct sound of the SUV tearing into the car park. In a rush, he put away the cleaning supplies he'd used. The team would probably need his help with the weevils. Or at least require him to make coffee.   
  
“Ianto!” Jack's voice carried through the entire hub.   
  
As fast as he could, Ianto ran towards the call. Hoping he could be useful. Hoping no one had gotten hurt.   
  
His hopes were answered, when he saw all four people getting out of the SUV.  
  
“Get these two into cells. Then get the other six down to autopsy.” Jack hardly looked at him as he barked out the orders.   
  
“Jack? What's he got in his mouth?” Tosh's voice was soft, tired.  
  
“Just a stick, Tosh. He's a dog, they carry sticks from time to time.”  
  
“Jack! He's not a dog!” Tosh stalked after the captain, outrage in her voice.  
  
“God, Tosh. It's not hurting him.” Gwen sounded as tired as Tosh. Without a glance at the man walking towards the boot of the car, she disappeared into the hub.  
  
Ianto didn't pay a lot of attention to the conversations. They weren't addressing him, so he had no business listening to his betters. His mind was on his task. First get the two live weevils down to the cells, and then bring the others to autopsy.   
  
All eight were piled on top of each other in the boot. Firm fingers found beating pulse points. Ianto quickly dragged the two breathing weevils out of the car. If they woke up before they were in a cell, he would be in trouble. He wasn't allowed to carry weapons; he'd be defenceless against them.  
  
“You take that one, I'll drag this one down to the cells.” Owen's voice was sudden. Ianto spun around. He hadn't realised that the doctor had stayed behind. Why would Owen help him?   
  
His confusion must have been obvious, because Owen spoke again. “I don't care what Jack said. I don't have any work before you get the dead ones to autopsy. And these have to get to the cells first. Now get going.”  
  
Ianto tried to express his understanding around the force whip, but only managed to mumble a few syllables; nothing recognisable. Owen was helping himself; that made more sense than that he would be helping him. His mind soothed, Ianto grabbed hold of one of the boiler suits and pulled. He automatically picked the larger alien. He was the servant, his only purpose was to lessen the burdens of others. He would always take the heavier load; it was his job.  
  
Owen helped drag the first weevil corpse to his territory, where he quickly went to work. Dutifully, Ianto supplied him with the last five creatures. Storing them correctly for when Owen needed them. After he sealed the last door, he crawled towards the doctor. He was working intently, but he might have some use for him.  
  
It took a while for Owen to turn away from his work. “Yes, Ianto?”  
  
“Can I serve you?” The question was still hampered by the whip clenched between his teeth, but he'd asked it on plenty of occasions; Owen understood what he meant.  
  
He turned back to the corpse on his table as he pondered the question before taking a deep breath. “I could use some coffee, Ianto. A large, strong one.”  
  
“Yes, Owen.”   
  
Coffee was quick. As Ianto watched Owen's favourite mug fill up with the dark liquid, he savoured the smell; it had always been a favourite of his. He hadn't tasted it since his crime. Coffee was now a distant memory; a skill he could use to please his betters.  
  
Ianto felt proud when he handed the steaming mug to Owen. The delight on the other man's face when he took a sip was better than smelling the elusive beverage.   
  
“That's all. Oh, did you order some more scalpels? I've only got a few left.” Ianto nodded. “Good. I think you should go and find Jack now.”  
  
Ianto mumbled his thanks and goodbye, and turned to walk out of autopsy. Would Jack punish him now? Or would he have to wait even longer?  
  
—-------------------------------------------  
  
Jack spotted him as soon as he walked into the main area.  
  
“Ianto! Coffee!”  
  
“Oh, God yes! Get me a cup too!” Gwen's disembodied voice sounded from behind her desk, she was hidden behind monitors.  
  
Ianto was glad that he'd made an entire pot. He merely filled up three more mugs and grabbed a tray. Speed was always a plus.  
  
Gwen ignored him when he handed her her coffee. Merely taking the offered mug before turning straight back to her work.   
  
Tosh was distracted. Her reactions were slow. She was even startled when she finally noticed the offered cup. Her thanks was mumbled and soft. Had his behaviour caused her change in mood?  
  
Finally, only Jack's coffee stood on his tray. The hub was perfectly clean, the coffee was brewed to perfection. For now, only his disobedience to Tosh remained heavy in his heart. A stone only Jack could lift. Ianto walked towards the office.   
  
The room was empty, as was Jacks bunker. As he looked around the room, Ianto saw movement on one of the camera screens. Jack was in the gun range. Ianto quickly turned and marched off towards his owner.   
  
The coffee was still hot enough when he handed it to Jack. The shooting range was cold as he knelt and waited. Jack would decide his pain.  
  
“Hand it to me.” Ianto timidly handed the force whip up to Jack. “What am I to do with you?”  
  
“I'm to be punished, sir.” Just get it over with. I don't want to wait. I don't want to think about my shame, my mistakes.   
  
“Hmmm.” Jack leaned against the sturdy table, eyeing Ianto. He set the hated object down next to his gun. “Not yet.”  
  
Ianto's eyes went down. Jack always knew what would punish him, and right now it would be to wait; wait with his shame. His heart felt heavier, would he carry his disobedience to Tosh with him as a punishment too?  
  
“You need to think a bit more. Think about what you did wrong.”  
  
“Yes, sir.”  
  
“How far have you thought. Tell me, what was your most recent failure.”  
  
“I disobeyed Tosh, sir.” Putting everything into words would be torture. “She made a very simple request of me, and I failed to do as I was told. I didn't give her what she wanted.”  
  
“And how does that make you feel?”  
  
Ianto's shoulders dipped lower, his hands felt heavier and heavier in his neck. “Ashamed, sir.”  
  
“Why?” Jack was watching him like a hawk. Every change in posture and tone recorded and analysed.  
  
“Tosh never asks difficult things of me, sir. She never pushes my limits.” The collar around Ianto's neck started to itch, urging him on. If he stopped talking, left out any information Jack might want to hear, the collar would hurt him. “She never hurts me. She looks at me kindly. She's never angry with me.”   
  
Except now.   
  
“But now I've failed her. Now she's angry with me, and still she doesn't want to see me in pain. I feel ashamed because all I'm good for, is to serve others. To serve my betters, sir. And I've failed to serve. I disobeyed orders. Orders given to me by Tosh. Who never asks me anything hard, or painful.” Ianto was running out of words. “Please, sir. Please punish me for it. I've failed. Failure is unacceptable, sir.”  
  
Jack was pleased. He'd felt uneasy when he'd been forced to make it seem like Ianto wasn't going to be punished. Would this damage the training he'd given to Ianto? But his fears had been unnecessary; Ianto actually felt bad about being left unpunished.   
  
“One day I'll get tired of punishing you, Ianto.”  
  
That sent a rush of cold terror through Ianto's body. If he ever pushed past Jack's limits, if the other man ever got tired of him, he'd be left to rot while he screamed.   
  
“Please, sir. Please don't.” Ianto had to fight to keep his position, he wanted to throw himself at Jack's feet. “It won't every happen again. I promise. There's no need to leave me there. I'll be good, so good for you!”  
  
Jack could see the struggle in Ianto's body. His head was pushed forward as far as it could go, angled towards his feet, while the muscles in his back shifted continuously.  
  
“Please punish me, sir. Please. I was bad, I deserve it.” Only when Jack punished him was he sure of his place. If he was punished, Jack was paying attention to him; was he sure that he wouldn't be forgotten.  
  
Jacks chuckle cut Ianto's begging short. He waited, trembling. Hoping for anything but his collar; anything but his cell.   
  
“Get up, and bend over the table.”  
  
Ianto's trembling stopped; he'd been given an order. Something would happen to him; probably sex, or perhaps his punishment. With sure movements, he stood, and draped his upper body across the old furniture. The wood was solid beneath him, cool and smooth under his cheek. Ianto knew to spread his legs slightly, presenting Jack his arse.  
  
“It's a bit chilly down here. Let's warm you up a bit. How does thirty sound?”  
  
Thirty. If it was the cat, or the bull-whip, he'd quickly crumble under of the pain; would he even be able to take thirty of the bull-whip? If it was the cane; he could take thirty, but it would be a very mild punishment for his disobedience.   
  
“Yes, sir. Thirty is good sir.”  
  
Jack's warm hand stroked his pale cheeks. “Good boy. Now count them.”  
  
“Yes, si _ Ah!” Ianto's trained response was cut short by the first stinging blow. “One, sir.” It was something new. It hurt worse than the cane, but was very similar in shape. Like Jack had taken the cane and wrapped it in thin leather.  
  
“Two, sir!” This time he felt the short braided tassels that hung from the end of the whip. The wrapped around his thigh painfully.  
  
“Three, sir.” This blow was softer. Ianto took a deep breath. Jack's hand wasn't as sure as with the other whips. He was still trying to find out how much strength this tool required.  
  
“Four, sir!” God that one was hard. Tears stung at his eyes, but Ianto refused to cry. This was his punishment, he deserved this.   
  
—-------------------------------------------  
  
“Fi. Fifteen, sir.” Ianto's head was awash with pain. Even forty blows with the cane hadn't felt like this. Every nerve in his arse and thighs was aflame. If it wasn't for the table, his legs would have buckled by now.   
  
“Sixteen, sir.” This time it hadn't wrapped around his thigh.   
  
“Seventeen, sir.” Ianto fought for his sanity. He had to stay lucid, Jack might require something of him when his finished.   
  
“Eighteen! Sir.” He'd already failed today. Ianto had no intention of finding the line where Jack's patience snapped.  
  
“Nineteen, sir!” In the beginning, Jack had found new patches of skin for every swing, now they were criss-crossing each other. The crosses stung even worse than the thin lines of fire scattered across his skin.  
  
“Twenty, sir!” Tears were streaming down his face unchecked; there was no way he could hold them back now. Only ten more.  
  
—-------------------------------------------  
  
“Thirty, sir.” It was over. He'd been punished for his disobedience. He knew he wasn't forgiven, but the weight on his heart lifted. He’d paid for failing Tosh. His entire body was covered in cold sweat. But he'd done it, he was still sane; sane enough.  
  
Jack's nails scratched across his punished flesh. Somewhere, he knew that it was perfectly fine flesh, but it felt raw enough. The sensation dragged another moan from his raw throat. He’d tried to stifle his screams, but after twenty lashes he'd been unable to hold back.  
  
“Get down.”   
  
He was no longer allowed the support of the sturdy furniture. Using his arms to lift his upper body off of the table top, Ianto sank to his knees. Ianto felt no anger, no rage; only gratitude filled his mind. He shuffled forward, red eyes searching for his target; Jack's boots. 

1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	22. Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

  
Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

 

#memberblock { width: 99%; margin: 1em auto; float: left; }  
.column { float: left; width: 32%; }  
html>body .column { width: 33%; }  
#category_content, #categoryblock { width: 99%; margin: 0 auto;}  
html>body #category_content, html>body #categoryblock { display: table; width: 100%; }  
.row { float: left;}  
html>body .row { display: table-row; float: none;}  
.catblockcell { padding: 0 1ex 1ex 0;}  
.catblockdiv { float: left; width: 32%;}  
html>body .catblockdiv {display: table-cell; float: none; width: 33%; }  
.cleaner { clear: both; height: 1px; font-size: 1px; border: none; margin: 0; padding: 0; background: transparent; }

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Torchwood](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=16)  
---  
**My punishment** by [trouble seeker](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=18618) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=131187) \- [202](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=131187)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=22) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112

  
  
Jack was stunned for a second, when Ianto lapped at his boots in gratitude. He was grateful for the punishment?  
  
He'd always known Ianto was smart. He'd managed to hide a fucking cyber-woman in his own home without ever letting on that he was anything but a loyal servant. Apparently, his mind was still ticking away, analysing everything that happened to him.  
  
And it had come to some conclusions, apparently. He hadn't begged for his punishment because he thought Jack wanted him to; he was actively begging for punishment because he felt he deserved it. He wasn't playing a role, in order to stay out of his cell. He believed it all.  
  
That was better than Jack could have ever planned. As he finished his inner monologue, Jack realised Ianto was still licking at his boots. Obviously grateful for every lash he'd just received. He hadn't been told to show any form of gratitude, he'd decided how he felt on his own.  
  
“Enough.”  
  
Ianto sat back under Jack's intense gaze. Had he done something wrong?  
  
“It's most stressing for me, you know. Having to punish you. I've got more important things to do than make sure you understand when you've made a mistake.”  
  
“I'm sorry, sir.”  
  
“I expect better behaviour from now on. If that's even remotely possible.”  
  
“It won't happen again, sir. I swear I'll behave. I can, I will!” Ianto's shame started growing again. Who was he to take up Jack's valuable time like this. He'd already endangered the world once, and now he was forcing Jack to do other things than keep it safe. He'd let his own wants and fears take control again.  
  
Jack's eyes smiled. Ianto really wasn't acting compliant. He could see the red flush of shame spread over his cheeks. He'd thought that Ianto would break; yes. That he would obey so he wouldn't be hurt. This was the next level.  
  
“Good, I'll be watching you.”  
  
“Yes, sir. Thank you sir. I will behave, sir. You'll see!” Jack didn't trust him. Of course he didn't. Time and time again, he failed. How could he ever be forgiven, trusted to do things right if he kept screwing up? He would try harder. He would show Jack that he could be useful.  
  
“We'll see. Now stop talking. I've got a better job for that mouth of yours.”  
  
Ianto was immediately silent. Would be be allowed to please Jack? He ran his tongue across his lips. He loved pleasing Jack, it always felt like he was doing something right for once.  
  
Jack walked towards the table, and leaned against it. Stroking the bulge in his trousers. He always got aroused when he beat Ianto. The cries and whimpers the man made when he struck him were extremely erotic. Especially when he tried to hold them inside, and they fought their way out of his throat.   
  
“Suck me off.”  
  
Oh, yes. “Yes, sir.” He could make up for the time Jack had wasted on him. Please him, relieve some of the stress he caused.  
  
Jack watched Ianto carefully; for the first time in a long time. The lust he saw in Ianto's eyes was incredible. The younger man was turned on by this, he actually wanted nothing more than to please his owner. As Ianto's skilled wet heat moved across him, Jack's brain crystallized into a plan. Oh, yes. He could work with this.  
  
—-------------------------------------------  
  
Walking hurt. Moving hurt.  
  
It was like walking on a tightrope for Ianto. Move faster, and his arse and thighs reminded him of the punishment he'd received no more than an hour ago, but get his task done faster. Move slower, and he was more comfortable, but the food would be out later.  
  
He was competently calculating the time he could use for each action; when he would be wasting time. Or even, when rushing would be worse than dawdling.  
  
Ianto felt good. He enjoyed cooking for the team. He knew he was a good cook, and now that he wasn't allowed to participate in missions, or had to take care of Lisa any more he had plenty of time to serve. It was Ianto's wish that his cooking gave the team extra strength, made them healthier. The fact that he could still feel the pain from his beating soothed his mind. He’d been punished, now he had to prove he was worthy of that attention.  
  
He'd been able to order plenty of fresh vegetables, fruits and some good meat. Even in his current situation, Ianto planned ahead; if he was told to cook dinner he'd be able to conjure up something good. So he'd been ecstatic when Jack had ordered him to get started on dinner after he'd been allowed to swallow his come.  
  
That had come as a surprise. To be given one of the things he desired above all else after he'd been whipped into submission. It was extra incentive to make this perfect.   
  
There was a roast in the oven, the sauce was simmering, the potatoes were cooking and the vegetables were almost done. The entire team was fond of a traditional roast dinner, but they never really got the chance to actually sit down and enjoy one.  
  
Tosh and Gwen were still working on files, they were tired. Jack and Owen had gone out on the latest rift alert; something small had appeared right out of the centre of Cardiff. Ianto had overheard Tosh shout the address to Jack as he rushed the doctor out the door.  
  
Ianto guessed that dinner would be required when the team was complete again. He hoped Jack wouldn't come back before he was finished preparing it. He knew it could only be done when it was ready, but Jack didn't like to wait.  
  
—-------------------------------------------  
  
True to Ianto's reasoning, Jack ran back into the hub right on time, yelling for Ianto to get dinner served.  
  
The conference room was ready, Ianto had set the table for four.   
  
“Yes, sir. The conference room is ready, sir. Shall I inform the others?”  
  
“No, I’ll do that. Get the food up there pronto. We’re hungry. Unlike you, we’ve been doing important, hard work.”  
  
“Yes, sir.” Ianto turned back to the kitchen to the sound of Jack shouting into the hub.  
  
It took a few trips to get everything set up upstairs. Only the meat, which was still in the oven was left. Concentrating on his task, Ianto bent to open the oven door. Only for a strong hand to grab his collar and drag him up.   
  
“Get up, and bend over the counter.” Confused, Ianto complied. “Spread your legs.”   
  
“Yes, sir.” Had he done something wrong? Or had Jack suddenly gotten in the mood for sex?  
  
Jacks fingers pressed at his lips, demanding entry; Ianto opened his mouth.  
  
“That’s plenty of saliva you got there. Been snacking?”  
  
“No, sir. I swear I haven’t. I know I’m not worthy of food. I only eat what I’m given, no more.” Working with food was a double job. It was wonderful to be useful, but food was a dream. He was hungry almost all the time, and then he had to work with what he desired without ever getting any of it. He didn’t deserve it. He deserved to starve; or eat the slow the others saw fit to feed him.  
  
“Good. Open up, and close your eyes.”  
  
What would Jack put in his mouth? Blind, Ianto opened his mouth.   
  
“Get these wet.”   
  
A foreign object was pressed inside and he closed his mouth on it. It was long, and consisted of multiple spheres of different sizes. Ianto swallowed as he realised what he was holding inside his mouth, and where it would be going.   
  
The smell of the food had brought plenty of saliva into his mouth, quickly coating the balls in his mouth. This was a good thing, because Jack quickly pulled them from his mouth again.   
  
Taking deep breaths, Ianto relaxed as much as possible, and waited. Jack didn’t waste any time, quickly pressing the beads inside of Ianto’s waiting hole; each one bigger than the last. The entire string slid right in. Ianto gasped as they moved inside him. Jack patted his arse.  
  
“Now get the rest of the food upstairs.”  
  
“Yes, sir.”   
  
Ianto walked gingerly. Every time he moved, the individual balls shifted inside of him. They felt odd, but they didn’t hurt; which was preferable to anything else. In fact, they were quite stimulating. Ianto had to focus on his task, getting the food served to the rest of the team, a lot harder than usual.   
  
“Thank you Ianto, this looks wonderful.”  
  
“You’re welcome Tosh. I hope you will enjoy your meal.”   
  
“That’s enough, Ianto. Go kneel in the corner.”  
  
“Yes, sir.”  
  
Ianto knew he deserved no food but the slop he begged for, but watching the others eat was nice and torturous at the same time. They looked happy, though Tosh kept glancing in his direction. It felt good to have pleased them in this way, but the food was so close. He wanted to do nothing more than to crawl under the table and beg for scraps like a dog.  
  
“Has he been fed today, Jack?” Owen’s voice was conversational, like he was discussing the weather.  
  
“No, Owen. He’s had a few snacks, but no meal yet.”  
  
“Jack! We’re eating.” Gwen looked at Ianto in disgust and he lowered his eyes further.   
  
“He needs more_”   
  
“Yes, Owen. I know. Don’t worry about it. Now Tosh, did you make any progress on those codes you found?  
  
“No. There are several layers of passwords and other safety features in place. Each time I think I’m through, it’s just another wall. But I’m getting there.”  
  
“Good.”  
  
Ianto tuned out of the conversation. If they needed him to fetch or serve he’d be addressed with his name; until then, he had no business listening to their words.  
  
He was ordered up several times. Once to cut more meat for Jack, another time to pour more drinks. Each time, the bead shifted, caressing his internal walls gently. Ianto was thankful for the cage. Without it, he’d already have an erection.  
  
“Clear the table, do the dishes and then take the scraps up to Myfawny. Feed Janet and the others too.”  
  
“Yes, sir.” Internally, Ianto despaired. He’d hoped that the scraps would end up in his slop. The sauce was rich enough to flavour the whole bowl, no matter what else was put in there. It would have been too good for the likes of him.   
  
Myfawny was happy to see him. To her it didn’t matter how long he had fallen; he still cared for her. It gave Ianto a small form of comfort. Myfawny didn’t judge; she would still nip and cuddle him the way she always had. His stomach still growled when she pecked at the leftover meat. He would have done anything for that.   
  
Ianto shook his head; he would do anything with or without reward. He was nothing anymore; even below the pteradon.  
  
By the time he was finished with all his chores, Ianto was panting. The beads were constantly stimulating him, and holding it all back was exhausting. His cock was already straining against his cage, tormenting him.  
  
The rest of the team had left for the night, leaving him alone with Jack again.  
  
As if on cue, Jack called for him from the depths of the hub.  
  
“Ianto! Get down here. I know you’re finished with everything.”  


1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	23. Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

  
Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

 

#memberblock { width: 99%; margin: 1em auto; float: left; }  
.column { float: left; width: 32%; }  
html>body .column { width: 33%; }  
#category_content, #categoryblock { width: 99%; margin: 0 auto;}  
html>body #category_content, html>body #categoryblock { display: table; width: 100%; }  
.row { float: left;}  
html>body .row { display: table-row; float: none;}  
.catblockcell { padding: 0 1ex 1ex 0;}  
.catblockdiv { float: left; width: 32%;}  
html>body .catblockdiv {display: table-cell; float: none; width: 33%; }  
.cleaner { clear: both; height: 1px; font-size: 1px; border: none; margin: 0; padding: 0; background: transparent; }

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Torchwood](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=16)  
---  
**My punishment** by [trouble seeker](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=18618) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=131279) \- [202](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=131279)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=23) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112

  
  
“Yes, sir!” Ianto shouted, knowing Jack expected an answer.  
  
The archives usually meant heavy lifting. Or perhaps he was needed to find a specific artefact. Even now, he was expected to take care of the archives. He filed everything that came down here; wrote all the cards detailing them. Ianto knew where every single one belonged. Knew where everything belonged. He even knew where his own card was; stapled to his old personnel file.   
  
Ianto hurried deeper into the hub archives. This had been his safe haven, away from Jack and the others; so he knew it pretty well.   
  
“Ianto!”  
  
“Yes, sir. I’m coming!” Ianto ran through the long corridors, following the trail of lit lights, till he came to an open door.  
  
It was an empty storage room. Or at least, it had been. Jack had been remodelling. Ianto swallowed at what he saw; he was going to be in here a lot wasn’t he?   
  
In the centre of the room was a large wooden X, with leather restraints dangling from each arm. An A-frame, covered in black leather stood to the side. Heavy metal rings were set in the walls, floor and ceiling. A bench that covered most of the left wall, was covered in all kinds of implements. Ranging from whips and paddles to things Ianto didn’t recognise.  
  
He sank to his knees when he saw Jack. He’d taken off his usual clothes, and dressed in a tight black t-shirt and jeans. He was leaning against the wooden X; arms crossed, but relaxed.  
  
“You took your time. Get over here and say hello.”  
  
Ianto crawled forward. His mind racing, what did all this mean? Had he been bad? He licked at Jack’s boot enthusiastically, perhaps he would just be fucked. That thought filled Ianto with hope. Jack wasn’t angry at him, he just wanted pleasure. Pleasure Ianto would be more than happy to give.  
  
“Enough. Do you know why you’re here?”  
  
“I’m nothing, sir. I’m the property of Torchwood. To be used at anyone’s discretion. I live to serve, sir.”  
  
“Mhmm. Correct.” Jack grabbed Ianto’s hair, turning his head from side to side. Inspecting him. “However, your service has been lacking.”  
  
Ianto’s eyes widened, what else had he done wrong? “I. I’m sorry, sir. Please.”  
  
A firm tug on his hair silenced the pleading man. “Quiet. It’s lacking. And luckily for you, I’m not bored of you yet.”  
  
“Yes, sir. Thank you sir.”  
  
Another yank. “Quiet!” Jack used his fist of hair to tilt his captive’s head up, watching for Ianto’s silent nod. “Luckily for you.” Jack repeated. “I feel like giving you some extra training. This.” Ian-to’s head was forced to turn, making him look at the room. “This is your training room. This is where I will teach you how to serve me better. How to please me. This is where you will learn to behave. Got it?”  
  
Ianto looked up at Jack, was he allowed to answer now? “Yes, sir.”  
  
“Good, now get me ready. I feel like fucking you.”  
  
There would be no pain, not yet. Ianto moved forward and nuzzled his face against Jack’s crotch before unzipping the fly. This was good. The more he learned to serve, the better. The better he was at pleasing Jack, the less time he’d have to spend in his cell.   
  
He knew he could be slow right now. Jack had told him he wanted to fuck him, so he didn’t expect an orgasm from this. He wanted to be teased. He wanted Ianto to work him into a frenzy with his mouth and fingers, and Ianto would not disappoint.  
  
Slow, long licks. Firm pressure, a hint of nails. Ianto suckled at Jack’s cock and balls. Fingers danced across the swollen shaft, gently squeezed and rolled till Jack moaned. Ianto drew Jack’s cock into his throat slowly, curling his tongue along the bottom. Alternating between the tense tip of the warm muscle and a broad swirl.   
  
Jack had a death grip on his hair, which was a good thing. Ianto kept playing, revelling in each moan he managed to coax out of his master. Jack was enjoying this, which was all he needed. Suddenly, Ianto moaned around Jack’s cock, arousal coursed through his entire body. IT wasn’t just a moan to vibrate around Jack’s cock, it was real lust. He wanted Jack; wanted him to use him. Use him in any way he saw fit.  
  
Ianto’s cock filled further, pressing it painfully against the cage, but the pain was almost a pleasant buzz. In combination with the beads in his arse, Ianto was in heaven. When Jack pushed his face away from his cock, Ianto whimpered at the loss. He didn’t resist, he had no right to resist. If Jack wanted to take this away from him, he could.  
  
Jack stared down at Ianto as he whimpered. The fierce blue of his eyes was almost drowned out by his blown pupils. He was enjoying this. Jack pointed to the A-frame.  
  
“Go lie over that.”  
  
Ianto followed Jack’s finger, and moved. The black leather was cold when he draped his upper body across it. It quickly warmed, and was pleasantly smooth. It was slightly too big, forcing him to stand of his toes a bit, but it placed his arse at the perfect height for Jack.  
  
Another whimper, Jack was caressing his arse. Like a cat in the heat, Ianto pushed himself up into the hand. It earned him a stinging smack, the sound bounced across the room along with Ianto’s sharp breath.   
  
“You like this then? Do you?”  
  
“Oh. Yes, sir.” Ianto moaned again when the caress returned. He couldn’t lie, and hoped his answer would not mean the end of the gently touch.  
  
“You enjoy my touch?”  
  
“Yes, sir.” Jack was massaging his arse, shifting the beads again. Ianto panted against the leather.  
  
“Do you like my toy inside of you?” Jack tugged on the thin ring at the end of the string that held the beads together.  
  
“Ah! Yes, sir.”  
  
Jack tugged again, nearly drawing out the first bead, then letting Ianto’s arse swallow it again.  
  
“Does it make you hard?”  
  
“No, sir. I’m not allowed. Ah! I’m not allowed to have an erection, sir.”  
  
Jack’s second hand reached down and gripped the cage hanging between Ianto’s spread legs. The warmth made Ianto shiver with want and need.   
  
“Does it make you want to be hard?”  
  
Ianto dropped his head to the frame. Yes, he wanted to be hard. The caresses and the toy inside him made his blood sing. Jack’s presence and the attention he was getting, were making his head heavy. He had to answer, truthfully too, even if it would mean the end of the pleasure.  
  
“Yes, sir. I want to be hard.” When Jack’s hands stilled Ianto quickly continued. “I know I’m not allowed to, sir. And I wouldn’t, I really wouldn’t. Not without permission. I’m nothing, I don’t deserve this. But I like it, sir. Please.”  
  
“Hmmm.” Jack hummed and resumed his fondling. Then he slowly, ever so slowly, started to pull out the beads; one by one. Ianto gasped and moaned as each stretched his opening in a way that felt perfect. When the last one was gone, he felt empty. Too empty. An emptiness only Jack could fill. He spread his legs wider and arched his back, hoping it would entice Jack to thrust into him.  
  
But the other man didn’t exhibit any of his usual vigour, simple resuming his fondling. Squeezing Ianto’s arse and thighs.   
  
When Jack unexpectedly bit his arse, Ianto moaned again. His entire body was shaking with the need to be filled, to serve and please Jack.   
  
“Please, sir.”  
  
“Please what?” Jack licked the bite mark.  
  
“Oh. Please fuck me, sir. Please.”  
  
“Need to be fucked then?” Jack’s voice seemed condescending.  
  
“Please, sir. I want to please you.” Ianto was frantic to show that he wasn’t demanding anything.  
  
“Think you could please me?” Jack bit him again, harder this time. Ianto’s cock throbbed against its cage.  
  
“Please, sir. I think I could. I want to. I want to show you how good I can be for you, sir. You’re so kind for me. Please.”  
  
And then Jack was gone, taking the last of the heat with him. Ianto wanted to cry at the loss. If Jack didn’t need him for pleasure, he lost half of his work. That meant so much time alone in the dark; and he hated the dark. He hated to be away from Jack.  
  
He could hear Jack move around behind him, while Ianto was blind to what the other man was doing. The scraping of a chair? He could have done the moving, if only Jack told him to. He’d do any-thing to help Jack.   
  
“Turn around and kneel.”   
  
Ianto turned slowly, preparing himself for anything he might be faced with. Jack was reclined on a large padded bench. He’d undressed, his jeans and shirt lying on the ground; cock straining up-wards. His upper body rested on a pile of plush pillows.  
  
“Prove how much you want to please me.”  
  
Anything, but how? “Yes, sir.” Ianto crawled towards Jack, hoping he would be given extra instructions. All he knew was that he wanted that cock inside of him, in any way possible.  
  
“Ride me.”  
  
If possible, Ianto’s eyes became even darker. “Yes, sir.” His voice was deep, clouded with lust.  
  
Homing in on his target, Ianto licked it. Determined to show Jack how good he could be. He nib-bled, stroked and sucked till the organ was glistening with spittle, and Jack was panting. As elegantly as possible, Ianto crawled onto the bench, straddling Jack’s hips. Reaching in between his own legs, Ianto gripped Jack’s hungry cock and pressed him to his opening. Taking a deep, relaxing breath, he slid himself down onto the heat; letting it fill him completely.  


1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	24. Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haven't had a lot of time to write recently, so I'm going to try and post a new chapter every Saturday. Enjoy.

  
Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

 

#memberblock { width: 99%; margin: 1em auto; float: left; }  
.column { float: left; width: 32%; }  
html>body .column { width: 33%; }  
#category_content, #categoryblock { width: 99%; margin: 0 auto;}  
html>body #category_content, html>body #categoryblock { display: table; width: 100%; }  
.row { float: left;}  
html>body .row { display: table-row; float: none;}  
.catblockcell { padding: 0 1ex 1ex 0;}  
.catblockdiv { float: left; width: 32%;}  
html>body .catblockdiv {display: table-cell; float: none; width: 33%; }  
.cleaner { clear: both; height: 1px; font-size: 1px; border: none; margin: 0; padding: 0; background: transparent; }

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Torchwood](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=16)  
---  
**My punishment** by [trouble seeker](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=18618) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=131688) \- [202](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=131688)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=24) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=all)   


Author's Notes:

Haven't had a lot of time to write recently, so I'm going to try and post a new chapter every Saturday. Enjoy.  
  
1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112

  
  
Ianto moaned, it felt perfect. He sank down on Jack’s cock, large and hot inside his tight arse until he could feel Jack’s balls against him. Groaning, Ianto rotated his hips in an attempt to get even more of Jack inside him.  
  
Eyes closed, Ianto didn’t give himself any time to enjoy the sensation of being completely filled. This wasn’t for him, he was here to please others. He was here to please Jack.   
  
He set a punishing pace, thrusting himself onto Jack’s cock with wild abandon. Changing the angle of his hips until he heard Jack give a deep throaty moan. It was an unbelievably pleasurable position; Ianto was moaning almost non-stop as he nailed his own prostate time and time again. Below him, Jack was groaning, and mumbling encouragements.   
  
Sweat popped up all over his skin, making it harder to hold his hands in his neck, but it was the position Jack had ordered him in earlier. He wouldn’t fail now. He would please Jack; show him how useful he could be. Perhaps he would be allowed to serve more often.  
  
The pleasure coursing through his body was just a reminder of how kind Jack was. Jack could make this painful for him, very painful. He deserved pain, yet he was being given pleasure.  
  
“You like this, don’t you?” Jack’s voice was gravelly, clouded with lust. He was clutching Ianto’s thighs, almost painfully. The extra sensation made his head spin  
  
“Oh! Yes, sir!” It was true, he couldn’t lie.   
  
“You’re just a slut for my cock, aren’t you?”  
  
“Yes. Yes, sir.” He was. He loved pleasing Jack. Loved doing anything that made the man feel good. He lived for moments like these, where he was permitted to give him release.  
  
“Tell me why. Tell me why you love riding me. Why you want to please me.” The words were interjected with grunts and moans. Jack was obviously enjoying the show.  
  
Ianto’s head was thrown back, his mouth open slightly. His body arched, pulling pleasure from his body that he hadn’t felt in a while; sweat glistening on his body. He was too thin, ribs slightly too prominent, but that could be improved.   
  
Jack’s eyes were drawn to the object bouncing up and down in the same rhythm as Ianto. The cage was filled completely, Ianto was obviously aroused.   
  
“I love pleasing you, sir. You’re so kind to me and this is a way for me repay you for your benevolence.” It was hard to put the feeling into words. He worshipped Jack. Jack was the one who took him out of the darkness he deserved.  
  
“How does it make you feel? To have my cock up your arse?” Jack loved hearing Ianto talk when he was aroused or in pain; it brought out his accent.   
  
“Good, sir. Feels like I’m doing something right.” And Jack’s moans, gasps and tightening fingers on his legs informed him how good he was right now. He was good, he was serving his purpose.  
  
“Keep talking, tell me how much you like this.” Jack bit down on his lip and threw his head back into the pillows, thrusting up into Ianto.  
  
“I love your cock up my arse, sir. It feels so good to please you. I love how it stretches me open, how it rubs inside me. I love feeling your balls hit my arse when you thrust up into me, sir. I love your fingers digging into my thighs. I love feeling the punishment you gave me earlier when I move on top of you, love the way it reminds me to be good.” Ianto rambled on, describing everything he loved about this. His accent growing thicker as lust clouded his brain.  
  
Suddenly, Jack stilled. His shout of completion echoed around the room, mixing with Ianto’s words and moans. Ianto could feel Jack pulsing inside him, and he reduced the speed of his movements, drawing them out. Dragging every lost drop of cum and pleasure out of Jack with his inner muscles.  
  
“Enough.” It was a whispered command; Ianto obeyed, halting completely. Waiting for further orders.   
  
Slowly, Jack pulled out of Ianto and sat up. Ianto whimpered when the softening cock brushed his prostate one last time, making his cock throb inside the cage. At a certain point, he’d been sure he’d come regardless of the cage, and he’d had to hold back with all his might. He knew the cage was there because he deserved no pleasure. There would never be any relief for him. He was only alive to please others, his own pleasure not even a factor.  
  
“Get on the floor.”  
  
Ianto obeyed, knowing the soft bench was too comfortable for the likes of him. It wouldn’t do for Jack to have to get on the floor just to make sure he didn’t feel warmth or soft surfaces; so he was allowed on them to serve, no more.  
  
“Head in between your knees, arse up.” Jack’s voice was still weak, recovering from his orgasm.  
  
The position thrust Ianto’s abused backside high in the air and his face into the hard concrete. The cold actually felt nice against his flushed skin.  
  
“Turn around, show me your arse.”  
  
Ianto shuffled uncomfortably, until he was presenting his stretched hole to Jack. Just as he wondered where this was going, he felt something soft pushed into him. As the diameter grew, Ianto recognised the tail plug he’d worn the day before. He moaned again as it stretched him out; this time it wasn’t as painful, he was already loosened up.  
  
“There, that’ll hold my cum inside of you. Keep you nice and wet for when I want you again.”  
  
“Yes, sir.” Ianto felt overcome with gratitude; he’d be both lubed up and stretched.  
  
“Now get upstairs and make me dinner. Something light, like sandwiches.”  
  
“Yes, sir.” Ianto gasped when Jack’s palm made solid contact with his right arse cheek before yanking the startled man backwards by his collar.  
  
“Good doggies don’t talk, they bark.” He shook Ianto by the neck. “So bark!”  
  
Ianto barked immediately, pressing his body back towards Jack in an attempt to beg for forgiveness like a dog would.  
  
“You do want to be a good pet, don’t you?” Ianto shuddered at the question, accompanied by Jack’s warm hand running down his spine. He barked again, hoping it sounded affirmative.   
  
“Good.” Jack scratched the back of Ianto’s head. “Now. Go and make me some food, like a good pet.”   
  
With a final bark, Ianto departed for the kitchen, eager to serve again.   
  
—-------------------------------------------  
  
Sandwiches were simple, and fast to prepare. Even in the menial task of making sandwiches, Ianto paid close attention to detail. No ingredient was used unless Jack liked it.   
  
As he spread and layered, Ianto reflected on his past service. It had been the first time Jack had ever ordered him to be on top. It had been the first time he’d ever been allowed to set the pace himself. Had he done it right? The rhythm had been copied from all the times Jack had fucked him. He’d shifted till he found what seemed to be the most pleasurable angle for Jack.   
  
What had his owner thought of him? Ianto knew he didn’t look attractive, had Jack closed his eyes to avoid looking at him? Perhaps he liked seeing him emaciated? Ianto was pulled from his musing when Jack walked past the kitchen.  
  
“Make a new pot of coffee and then bring everything to my office.”  
  
Just in time, Ianto caught himself and remembered to bark instead of talk.  
  
—-------------------------------------------  
  
“Set it all on the desk, then kneel next to me.”   
  
Ianto barked again, softly. He was proud of his sandwiches, they could go straight onto a magazine cover. After he poured out Jack’s coffee, he knelt at Jack’s right docilely. He hadn’t been fed yet, and hoped it would still happen. He had been bad, bad enough to warrant a hard punishment, but perhaps his almost flawless service afterwards had earned him a meal.  
  
Jack didn’t acknowledge him as he ate and drank, focussing on his paperwork instead. The papers were Torchwood business, they were more important than him. He was lucky to be up here, he had no right to want attention on top of this mercy.  
  
Ianto focussed on his breathing, careful not to disturb Jack by doing it too fast, or loud. He’d been punished for that once. Jack had been working, just like he was now, and his breathing had made it impossible for the man to work. A gag had been shoved in his mouth and then he’d been flogged mercilessly hard with a warning to be quiet. He’d been almost silent since.   
  
When Jack got up, Ianto stayed; following Jack’s feet with his bowed head for as long as possible.  
  
—-------------------------------------------  
  
How long had Jack been gone? Ianto missed him. He knew he deserved no comfort, but the other man’s presence calmed him down.  
  
He perfected his posture when he heard Jack’s calm tread approaching. Careful to keep his head down, he tried to keep his excitement hidden. A shudder past trough his body when Jack ran his big hand through his hair.  
  
“Miss me?”  
  
Ianto barked softly, pressing his head against Jack’s thigh; he had.  
  
“Back up a bit.”  
  
Ianto shuffled around until Jack stopped him.  
  
“Good boy, here.” Jack shoved Ianto’s bowl into his line of sight, making Ianto salivate immediately.   
  
All instincts to eat were repressed, he’d not been given permission yet. Jack watched him, knowing Ianto would stare at the food for hours without ever daring to touch it.  
  
“Go eat. Hands on the floor.”  
  
Ianto barked enthusiastically and dove for the red bowl gulping down whole mouthfuls. Jack had taken the time to heat it up and Ianto vowed to show his gratitude. He hadn’t had a warm meal in ages. There was a vague taste of bananas, and Ianto wondered if Jack hadn’t eaten one of his banana pancakes this morning.  
  
Half of his bowl was empty when Jack placed his hand across it. Ianto stopped eating at once, he made no attempt to try and get around the hand. Jack had every right to take this away from him. No matter how much he wanted it.  
  
Ianto heard a whining noise, and wondered if an alarm was going off before he realised he was the one making it. He was still so hungry. He wanted, needed, the rest of his slop.   
  
Jack moved his hand closer towards Ianto, and the whimpering man understood that Jack wanted him further away. He backed up, unable to take his eyes from his bowl.  
  
It felt like Jack held him like this for hours, but probably it only lasted a few minutes. There was no reason for Jack to play attention to him for so long. Suddenly, the hand disappeared again.   
  
“Ok, eat.”   
  
He was still getting the food! Jack had just wanted to test him. Ianto dove back in, eating the now lukewarm food. Revelling in the fact that he almost had a full stomach. In the back of his mind, Ian-to realised that he was wriggling his hips, wagging his tail enthusiastically. Jack had tested him and he’d done well!  
  
As he ate, Ianto wondered if he would be sent away after his meal, or if he could still be of some use to Jack. He could always do some more cleaning. Perhaps Jack would get back in the mood, and let him pleasure him again.   
  
—-------------------------------------------   
  
Jack watched Ianto eat. The man was completely submissive he’d even obeyed untrained non-verbal commands perfectly.   
  
He’d be able to train Ianto even further now. Turn him into the perfect slave, eager to serve him in any way. A slave who knew exactly how to please him and would be ecstatic to be allowed to do so. It would require some work, but it would be worth it, and fun.   
  
The training room was one part, the food was another. If he would be turning Ianto into a long term slave he wanted something nice to look at. Up to now, he’d thought he would just use and abuse Ianto till he died of one thing or the other. Not that he had planned on that happening anytime soon, but this plan sounded better.   
  
He was going to be around for a long time; at least till the doctor came around again. He might as well have a pretty arse to look at while he waited.   
  
Ianto would be fed more frequently. The slop he was licking out of his filthy bowl had an extra ingredient in it; protein powder. It didn’t taste too strongly, and would give Ianto some flesh on his bony frame quickly, without actually giving him better food. The slop was part of the training. Ian-to needed to know he deserved nothing, even the slop was too good for the likes of him.   
  
He needed to be grateful for everything. If he was fed the most disgusting gruel, he should be grateful, because he could be getting nothing. If he got a smack around the head, he should be grateful it hadn’t been done with a whip. He needed to know it could always be worse and thank his lucky stars he hadn’t been forgotten in a cell.  
  
Better food would confuse Ianto; like he’d felt bad about going unpunished this morning. A treat once in a while would enforce the mind-set, constant good food would make him thing he deserved such luxury. He didn’t, and he never would.  
  
When the bowl was empty, Jack took it away. Regardless of the fact that Ianto was still desperately licking at it, trying to get the last morsel. Setting the dirty thing on the ground again out of Ianto’ reach; he didn’t want it on his desk.   
  
He’d entertained himself with this long enough, there was serious work to be done. Which didn’t mean he couldn’t indulge in some pleasure while he did it.  
  
“Get under my desk and massage my feet.”  
  
Ianto barked, and shuffled under the desk when Jack moved his legs. Gently removing the shoes and socks covering Jack’s feet. He placed a soft, reverent kiss on each foot and started rubbing them gently.   
  
Jack lent back in his chair for a moment, enjoying Ianto’s capable hands; then sat back up and picked up a stack of folders, organised and placed there by Ianto earlier that day.  


1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	25. Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

  
Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

 

#memberblock { width: 99%; margin: 1em auto; float: left; }  
.column { float: left; width: 32%; }  
html>body .column { width: 33%; }  
#category_content, #categoryblock { width: 99%; margin: 0 auto;}  
html>body #category_content, html>body #categoryblock { display: table; width: 100%; }  
.row { float: left;}  
html>body .row { display: table-row; float: none;}  
.catblockcell { padding: 0 1ex 1ex 0;}  
.catblockdiv { float: left; width: 32%;}  
html>body .catblockdiv {display: table-cell; float: none; width: 33%; }  
.cleaner { clear: both; height: 1px; font-size: 1px; border: none; margin: 0; padding: 0; background: transparent; }

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Torchwood](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=16)  
---  
**My punishment** by [trouble seeker](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=18618) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=131889) \- [202](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=131889)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=25) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112

  
  
Ianto was diligently working on Jack’s feet, carefully rubbing away any tension he found. He knew Jack liked it when he sucked on his toes, but he hadn’t been given permission to do so. Just as he finished with the left foot and was reaching for the right one again, Jack reached under the desk and grabbed his hair.   
  
Ianto’s brain scrambled to think of what he could have done wrong as he was pulled up in between Jack’s legs. The panicked thoughts stopped when his face was shoved against Jack’s crotch, and a very obvious erection.   
  
“Take it out.”  
  
Ianto’s skilled fingers made quick work of the buttons and zipper, revealing Jack’s ever enormous appetite for sex. He pulled the last layers of fabric out of the way.  
  
“Now open up.”  
  
Pushing his lips over his teeth, Ianto spread his jaws apart. Jack wasted no time in thrusting Ianto’s head down onto the hungry organ, pumping him back up and down by the fistful of hair. A second hand joined the first on his head, forcing him up and down faster; deeper.  
  
Jack had finished his paperwork earlier, and had started thinking up scenarios he wanted to put Ianto through. They had gotten him quite worked up, which was only natural. Thankfully, there was an eager hole just waiting to be filled right underneath his desk.  
  
As he neared completion, Jack shoved Ianto down, and held him there. Pushing his cock deep into Ianto’s throat; effectively blocking his air supply. After a few seconds, Ianto’s body started struggling weakly, fighting for oxygen. Jack let Ianto’s spasming throat muscles bring on his orgasm.  
  
Ianto desperately tried to hold his head where Jack wanted it. His vision was starting to go black around the edges when he felt Jack spurting down his throat. Did his master want to feel him pass out around his cock? Just as he felt he could hold on no more, Jack released his head and let him slide to the floor gasping for breath.  
  
Above him, Jack was panting as well. Ianto’s frantic throat muscles had made his head spin, and he’d only just realised that if he didn’t want to have to wait for Ianto to come back to consciousness he’d have to let go.   
  
Ianto quickly recovered, he needed to get in position at once. It was cramped under the desk, but Ianto made do.   
  
“That will need improving.” Jack gasped out.  
  
Ianto let out a soft mewl, bowing his head further. If he could, he’d turn invisible. What had he done wrong? It didn’t matter, he had; he’d done something wrong. He’d managed to disappoint Jack again.   
  
One day he’d screw up too badly, he promised himself he’d work harder.  
  
“Get out here.”  
  
Ianto complied, hoping he’d be able to work his way back into Jack’s good graces.   
  
“Get in your cell. You’ve got ten minutes. Use the toilet if you need it, but the plug stays. Got it?”  
  
Defeated, Ianto barked. Jack didn’t want him near him, he’d failed. It didn’t take him the full ten minutes, and soon he was in his cell, waiting for the door to close. He still had the plug inside of him, so perhaps not all was lost. Jack would hopefully let him out in the morning; would hopefully let him serve again.   
  
Perhaps he’d even be trained. He wanted to be. Training would mean attention; as well as a better understanding of how to please Jack. Ianto tried to focus on those positive thoughts as the door closed, locking him in his personal hell again.  
  
Jack would come for him again. Jack would need him. Jack would give him purpose.   
  
—-------------------------------------------   
  
Jack watched Ianto in his cell through the small camera he had hidden in there. His young slave was completely defeated; lying in one of the far corners, curled into a small ball of misery.   
  
Ianto was good at sucking him off, but he could do even better. Lying to him, telling him he was bad. It would all encourage his captive to work hard.   
  
Before, he hadn’t thought Ianto would go this deep into submission. Now he could actively go all out, mix pleasure and pain together; till Ianto couldn’t differentiate one from the other and would beg for either.  
  
Oh, yes. His hours after work were about to get even more interesting.  
  
—-------------------------------------------   
  
Ianto was ecstatic when his cell door opened, early in the morning. Jack had been merciful again; Jack had found some way for him to be useful.   
  
When he found no one outside the door, Ianto quickly broke position and hurried upstairs. He would do his best, he wouldn’t fail again.  
  
The plug was still deep inside of him, pressing against his prostate every so often. It was a nice reminder of his purpose; serve or suffer.   
  
When he dropped to the floor of Jack’s bunker he was immediately grabbed. A rough hand on his collar dragged him to the floor; he went down, unresisting. Jack wasted no time with orders, merely prying his jaws open with rough fingers.   
  
Understanding Jack’s reasoning, Ianto sucked more spittle into his mouth before spreading wide. Jack was surprisingly gentle, after being roughly dragged to his knees, as he fucked Ianto’s face. It was nice; the slow rhythm gave Ianto plenty of time to breathe. He hummed around Jack’s cock in delight; revelling in the solid weight of Jack’s member on his tongue.  
  
About a minute later, Ianto could feel Jack’s cock pulsing, and his hot come flowing down his throat. Ianto wondered what he would do if Jack ever stopped using him for sex, as Jack left him on the floor and turned towards his en suite. He was so grateful to be up in the light; grateful that Jack had found the mercy in his hart to use him like this.   
  
“Get in here.”  
  
Ianto turned on his knees, and crawled into the bathroom. Hoping Jack would like the open sign of submission.  
  
“I want a full fry up for breakfast.”  
  
Ianto barked. He could do that easily, he still had plenty of fresh ingredients left.  
  
“When you’ve served it to me, you will come down here and clean yourself up. I trust you still remember how to use the tap in the corner?”  
  
Ianto barked again; he did. It would be cold, but it was so much better than the high pressure hose.   
  
“When you’re as clean as you can possibly get. You’ll make fresh coffee for the team, and do any job they have for you. If you go wrong in any way the collar will tell you. The plug stays in, and you will bark like the dog you are. Got that?”  
  
Ianto barked, hoping the others wouldn’t order him to talk. Jack’s orders stood above theirs, but the collar would still drop him if he disobeyed either. It had happened before.   
  
—----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jack had told him to clean out the SUV and not stop before he was completely done. Gwen had walked in on him cleaning, and had told him to stop, since she needed the car. The second he’d obey her, the collar had erupted in pain.   
  
Gwen had looked at him funny as he fell to the floor, struggling to comprehend what he’d done wrong. Whimpering softly as the pain grew steadily worse.   
  
When she’d gotten in the car and driven off, however, it had become unbearable. He’d lain there in agony, screaming till she came back.  
  
The others had been out on another mission, he hadn’t been privy to where they were going, so he’d been forced to lie and wait. Hoping Gwen would return soon and allow him to finish cleaning the car.  
  
It had taken him a while to figure out why he was being punished, but now he knew. Jack’s orders to clean stood above Gwen’s to stop. The pain would leave him only when he continued cleaning.   
  
Gwen had hesitated when she got out of the SUV and was greeted by Ianto’s quivering form.   
  
“What’s wrong with you?”  
  
“Please. Please, may I continue cleaning the car?” God, he’d prayed for an affirmative answer.  
  
“Yes. Yes, you can.” Gwen had sounded confused.   
  
The relief he felt was enormous, chased quickly by gratitude. He crawled forward, still in pain, to lick at her sensible shoes. After her soft enough, he’d grabbed for his cleaning gear and set to work again.  
  
The gasp of relief as the pain fell away must have been loud, for Gwen made a questioning sound as she walked away. Ianto never really understood why she would be confused at his pain. After all, she used him most; compared to the other team members. She’d never told him to stop doing something again though.  
  
—----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The fry up smelled delicious when Ianto served it to Jack. It must have pleased the older man, since Jack had given him a bowl of his slop after he’d gotten himself cleaned up and served the others coffee.  
  
That hadn’t ever happened before, and Ianto was shocked. He wasn’t even hungry yet. He couldn’t have screwed up that badly last night then. Ianto’s thoughts grew more and more confused as he swallowed the mixture that once again faintly tasted of bananas.   
  
“Stop thinking. I felt like feeding you, that’s all.”  
  
Ianto barked. Forcing himself to concentrate on nothing but the food. This was a kindness Jack was giving him, who was he to question?   
  
Don’t overthink things, just be grateful for everything you get. Ianto’s brain clicked, accepting the rule. He wagged his tail, hoping it would show Jack he understood his wishes.   
  
Ianto’s eyes closed in pleasure when Jack’s large, warm hand stroked down his back idly. Food and attention; what had he done to deserve this?  
  
“Too bad there’s too much work.” Jack mused out loud. “It would be nice to just sit with you lying at my feet for a while. Nice and relaxing.”  
  
Ianto shuddered at the words. It sounded nice to him too.  
  
“Too bad we’ve got the world to save. Eh, boy?”   
  
Ianto barked around a mouthful of food. Jack patted his side.  
  
“Almost finished then? Work to do.”  
  
Ianto swallowed the last of his slop and backed up, staring at Jack. His owner roughly cleaned off his face and removed the bowl.   
  
“Good, boy. Go see if the others need you. Then go organise the archives, they’re getting messy again.”  
  
As Ianto turned to leave, Jack called him to a halt. Ianto cocked his head to the side, waiting.   
  
“I need to check your tail. Show it to me.”  
  
Ianto manoeuvred his arse around, face to the floor. He moaned when Jack gently pulled and pushed on the plug as he turned it around. Would Jack fuck him now?  
  
Jack, however, released the plug and playfully smacked Ianto’s arse.  
  
“Good enough. Go on. Go.”  
  
Ianto barked again, panting slightly as he tried to stop his cock from filling. It was hard to walk away from Jack; he wanted to stay.  


1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	26. Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

  
Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

 

#memberblock { width: 99%; margin: 1em auto; float: left; }  
.column { float: left; width: 32%; }  
html>body .column { width: 33%; }  
#category_content, #categoryblock { width: 99%; margin: 0 auto;}  
html>body #category_content, html>body #categoryblock { display: table; width: 100%; }  
.row { float: left;}  
html>body .row { display: table-row; float: none;}  
.catblockcell { padding: 0 1ex 1ex 0;}  
.catblockdiv { float: left; width: 32%;}  
html>body .catblockdiv {display: table-cell; float: none; width: 33%; }  
.cleaner { clear: both; height: 1px; font-size: 1px; border: none; margin: 0; padding: 0; background: transparent; }

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Torchwood](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=16)  
---  
**My punishment** by [trouble seeker](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=18618) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=132165) \- [202](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=132165)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=26) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112

  
  
The rest of the day passed quickly. The rift was rather peaceful, only throwing a couple of small and harmless artefacts at them. Ianto spent most of his time in the archives.   
  
It was a bit colder there, but he had plenty of work to keep him warm, and the silence of the long hallways calmed him. Everything had its place, and he felt extreme pleasure in organising the many objects. If everything was placed where he wanted it, he could quickly find anything; allowing him to help the team instantly.   
  
The same applied to filing reports. With almost religious devotion he wrote and cross-referenced the files. One time he’d been able to find valuable information on an alien that had burned Tosh. It had allowed Owen to heal her perfectly; without any form of scarring. Jack had given him an extra helping of slop as reward, but Tosh’s tearful thank you had melted his heart.   
  
He hadn’t been able to do such a good job since then, but he’d continued cross-referencing every file for future use. He needed to be useful.   
  
“Ianto!”   
  
It was Gwen, her voice echoed down the archives. She didn’t like coming down here, not since she’d nearly gotten lost in the many hallways.   
  
Ianto barked as loudly as possible, hoping the noise would reach Gwen.  
  
“It’s eleven thirty, get started on lunch.”  
  
Ianto barked again, quickly jotting down some last notes before carefully storing it in the correct cabinet. Would they have a menu waiting for him, or could he decide himself? Since Gwen had called him, Jack was most likely out. Maybe he could make some sort of salad, with the salmon he had stored in the fridge. Tosh liked the fresh fish, but Jack preferred meat, therefore Ianto reserved the fish for when Jack was out.  
  
—-------------------------------------------   
  
Jack and Owen were both out. Ianto didn’t ask any questions regarding their whereabouts, they were allowed to go anywhere. All he had to do was serve those who were here.   
  
Gwen had already retreated to her desk again, leaving Tosh to tell him what she wanted.  
  
“Did you have something in mind for lunch already?”  
  
Ianto barked softly. He had, but he couldn’t actually tell her his plans. The panic he felt was obvious, because Tosh reached out and gently patted his head.  
  
“Easy, Ianto. Jack told you to bark instead of talking. I’m not stupid, I figured that out.”  
  
Ianto mewled in gratitude. Of course Tosh had figured it out; she was wonderful.   
  
“Let’s just go to the kitchen and you can point out what you wanted to make. Jack and Owen are still pretty far out. I’ll tell them to eat something on the road.”  
  
Ianto nodded and barked, turning towards the kitchen.  
  
“Salmon, salad and pasta?”  
  
Ianto nodded and gave a soft bark. The chilled air from the fridge was caressing his exposed stomach as he pointed at the ingredients he wanted to use. He had to fight to keep from shivering, Tosh didn’t like it when he was cold.   
  
“You got a sauce in mind as well?”  
  
Again, Ianto nodded. His expression eager at the look of delight on Tosh’s face.  
  
“I’ve been craving a nice piece of fish in a while now. Go ahead and make it.”  
  
Another bark, and Ianto started to reach for the food. Only to be stopped by Tosh as she pulled him into a soft hug. Ianto shivered as her warm slim body pressed against his side. He hadn’t been given such a sign of affection in a long, long time.   
  
“Thanks for taking care of us, Ianto.”  
  
The young slave couldn’t believe his ears. It was his duty to serve, his only objective; please the team. Tosh’s soft giggle at his expression snapped him out of his shocked state. Swallowing, he tried to think of a way to express his gratitude for such kindness without talking.  
  
He sank to his knees and placed his head at Tosh’s feet. She didn’t like it when he licked at her shoes, so he nuzzled his face against them instead. He felt a bit like a cat, rubbing its head against its owner’s legs.   
  
Tosh crouched down and gently petted his head.   
  
“That’s enough, Ianto. You can start on lunch now.”  
  
Ianto nodded against her calves. Suddenly he felt sad that Tosh never used him, the need to please her in as many ways as possible was overwhelming. The food would have to do.  
  
—-------------------------------------------   
  
Half an hour later, Ianto was serving Torchwood’s ladies in the conference room. The plates were restaurant worthy. Perfectly cooked salmon with a pink pepper sauce, accompanied with a tossed green salad and tagliatelli. The fish was adorned with some uncrushed peppers, their red vivid against the pale pink of the salmon.   
  
“Oh My God!” Gwen exclaimed when her plate was placed in front of her. “This looks perfect!”  
  
“It does, and it smells wonderful! Great job, Ianto.”  
  
Ianto blushed. He’d put all of his effort in perfecting the dish. This was his way to thank them for letting him serve.  
  
“I’m sending Rhys a picture of this.” Gwen babbled, pulling out her phone to snap a picture with it.  
  
“You should send it to Jack and Owen as well. They just told me they had a pitta for lunch.”  
  
“Oh, yes. This will get Owen’s blood boiling.” Gwen laughed.  
  
As the girls giggled and ate with moans of delight Ianto knelt in his corner. He felt good, he’d served well.   
  
—-------------------------------------------   
  
An hour later Ianto was serving the girls espressos, when Jack strode back into the hub with a livid Owen behind him. Tosh and Gwen had reached the conclusion that their meal had to be followed with coffee and cake; Ianto had been happy to oblige.  
  
“And now they’re drinking bloody expressos!” Owen was red in the face with indignation. While it was hilarious to see the doctor strut about like a hen who’d had her feathers ruffled, Ianto felt fear. He’d served to girls perfectly, but that wouldn’t stop him from being punished by Owen or Jack if they felt like it.  
  
“Relax Owen. Ianto baked a cake and there’s plenty left for you. We’ve got a piece for you too Jack!” Gwen and Tosh were reclining on the hub couch, obviously happy.  
  
They giggled when Owen huffed and strode towards the coffee table. As soon as he sat down in between the girls, Ianto handed him a small cup of perfectly brewed coffee.  
  
“It was a perfectly good pitta till you sent me that picture! I was content, Gwen. Content! And then you _” Owen’s monologue was cut off when Tosh stuffed a piece of fresh cake into his open mouth.  
  
“Oh, be quiet and eat.”  
  
Owen grumbled again, but complied. Carefully chewing the cake to stop it from falling out of his mouth.   
  
“That’s good cake.” Owen finally declared, then took a sip from his tiny cup, followed by: “That’s good coffee.” He then stared at Ianto, who tried to stop himself from wriggling in discomfort. What would happen now? “More, please.”  
  
Stunned at the please, it took Ianto a few seconds to start moving. He cut another slice off of the cake and placed it on a plate, before heading back to the kitchen to make the coffee. He made an extra cup for Jack as well.  
  
The older man had made himself comfortable on one of the chairs since the couch was completely filled. He took the offered cake and coffee without comment. Watching the others drink and chat.  
  
Ianto was content to kneel to the side, the entire hub seemed warmer as the team talked and ate cake. They were relaxed and content, so he was too.   
  
“Two more espressos Ianto.” Ianto noticed that Jack’s voice was softer than usual when he gave Ianto orders.   
  
The coffee was quick. He handed one of the cups to Jack, unsure who the second one was meant for.   
  
“Hand it to me.” Ianto did, and was turning towards his spot outside the group when Jack called him to a halt.  
  
“Here.”   
  
With wide eyes, Ianto watched Jack pour the tiny portion of coffee into one of the small ceramic plates before he set it on the ground.  
  
“Go on.”  
  
Ianto crawled forward slowly. Tentatively, he lowered his face towards the plate; expecting Jack to kick him at any moment. He’d never been allowed coffee before, he’d often been told how unworthy he was of such luxuries.   
  
Even as he was telling himself not to take the bait, that it had to be a trick, the smell was overpowering. It called him, enticed him.  
  
“Go on.”  
  
That was the final push. He’d been ordered to drink. Even if it would end badly, he had no choice. If he refused to do as ordered, the collar would punish him. Hopefully, Jack’s punishment would be milder. Resigning himself to any pain that might follow, Ianto stuck out his tongue and lapped at the cooling coffee.   
  
The taste was exquisite, like a dream. And then, nothing happened. The collar didn’t drop him, Jack didn’t hit him, there was no shouting … Only Jack’s warm hand stroking down his side and back. Ianto moaned as he licked at the dark liquid.   
  
When all of the wonderful treat was gone, and the dish licked as clean as it could be, Jack told him to lie down. With his head on Jack’s feet, Ianto was in heaven. Was he being rewarded for making lunch? It was only natural that he served, but who was he to question?   
  
Only this morning had Jack told him to stop thinking, so he did. He vowed to be grateful for every second of this gentle treatment. He’d store the memories for when he was alone in the darkness of his cell, or for when Jack was punishing him; something he knew would happen again.   
  
—-------------------------------------------   
  
Eventually, the world caught up with the team. The rift threw a few minor blips at them; nothing threatening, but they all required attention. Ianto ran left and right, serving in any way he could. Twice, Jack took him aside the check his tail, but left it deep inside of him.  
  
Evening approached quickly, and one by one the team finished their work and headed home; leaving Ianto alone with Jack once more.   
  
“Ianto!”   
  
Ianto barked, raising his head from below Gwen’s desk.  
  
“Make me some dinner, sandwiches with leftovers or something. Leave the mess under Gwen’s desk for tomorrow.”  
  
Ianto barked again, and headed for the kitchen.   


1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	27. Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, a bit late. I re-read it this morning and found that I didn't like it anymore and rewrote the entire chapter.

  
Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

 

#memberblock { width: 99%; margin: 1em auto; float: left; }  
.column { float: left; width: 32%; }  
html>body .column { width: 33%; }  
#category_content, #categoryblock { width: 99%; margin: 0 auto;}  
html>body #category_content, html>body #categoryblock { display: table; width: 100%; }  
.row { float: left;}  
html>body .row { display: table-row; float: none;}  
.catblockcell { padding: 0 1ex 1ex 0;}  
.catblockdiv { float: left; width: 32%;}  
html>body .catblockdiv {display: table-cell; float: none; width: 33%; }  
.cleaner { clear: both; height: 1px; font-size: 1px; border: none; margin: 0; padding: 0; background: transparent; }

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Torchwood](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=16)  
---  
**My punishment** by [trouble seeker](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=18618) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=132390) \- [202](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=132390)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=27) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=all)   


Author's Notes:

sorry, a bit late. I re-read it this morning and found that I didn't like it anymore and rewrote the entire chapter.  
  
1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112

  
  
Jack watched Ianto, kneeling submissively to his right, as he ate his sandwiches. His meals had certainly improved since he’d decided not to kill his office assistant. He reached out and ran a hand through the dark curls of Ianto’s hair and the younger man leaned into the touch. He needed a haircut again Jack mused; it was getting too long. Though it did allow him to grip Ianto’s head really easily.   
  
Chewing slowly, Jack went over today’s events. The team had responded well to Ianto’s tail, and the way he’d treated the younger man. Especially Tosh had been really relaxed and happy to see Ianto at his feet instead of out of the way.   
  
It had taken her a while to get used to Ianto’s new standing in the team after the cyber man incident. She’d argued most of all, but had conceded in the end; Just like Jack had known they would. The rift threw too much at them, and they saw too many screwed up things to continue to be disturbed by a nude man walking around their workspace.   
  
There was always some extra tension if he locked Ianto away for a day or two, but the lack of fresh coffee might have something to do with that too. Even he was a bit more irritable in those days; he didn’t get coffee or sex. The isolation had been over the top from time to time, but Ianto had to be afraid of ever making a mistake. Even the smallest, most insignificant ones had to be terrifying.   
  
Jack scratched harder, and Ianto made a soft purring sound. Jack chuckled at the noise.  
  
“Get up. Hands on the desk.”  
  
Ianto started, he’d been dozing almost peacefully under Jack’s hand. When Jack moved his chair backwards a bit he stood, placing his palms on the smooth surface at shoulder width, and spread his legs slightly too.   
  
Jack was silent as he sat back, watching. Eventually, he reached out and ran his fingers down the curve of Ianto’s back, alongside his spine. The young slave shivered under his touch, but stayed still.   
  
Ianto relaxed into the light touches as Jack slowly finished his meal.   
  
Jack was enjoying the show. Ianto, no matter how skinny, was beautiful; pale skin begging to be marked, the black tail stretching his hole.   
  
“Bend forward a bit more, hands further up the desk.”   
  
As Ianto readjusted his position, Jack reached into one of the desk’s drawers and pulled out a tube of lube. He slid the small object into his trouser pocket before Ianto could see it and turned his full attention back to the gorgeous arse in front of him.  
  
“You’ve been getting me worked up all day, you know. With your tail bouncing around.” Jack gripped the silicon appendage. Turning it slowly, until Ianto was gasping softly. “Teasing me.”  
  
Ianto whimpered. He’d had no intention of teasing the other man. He would have been more than content to suck Jack off, to ride him, or to just bend over and let him take all the pleasure he wanted.   
  
“Shhh. Relax.” Jack abandoned the tail, stroking his hands down Ianto’s arse before gripping his cheeks roughly. “Sometimes I like to wait. I could have taken you, but the rift kept interrupting me.” Back to stroking. “But now.” Grip. “Now I’ve got you all to myself.”   
Ianto moaned as Jack kneaded his arse. He was elated that Jack wasn’t blaming him for the lack of sexual service. Jack had been waiting for sex all day; Ianto vowed to do all he could to make this good for him.  
  
Ianto jumped slightly when something cold was poured over his tailbone. The liquid ran smoothly between his arse cheeks and smelled lightly of lavender; Ianto realised that it was oil. Jack had taken the tube out again and had poured out a generous amount.   
  
“Don’t want to damage you taking this out.”  
  
Jack slowly started twisting the tail again. Pumping it in and out; slowly covering the plug in a thin layer of oil.   
  
“Looks gorgeous, like this.”   
  
Jack mumbled to himself as he pulled the plug until it was stretching Ianto’s hole as wide as it could go, before drizzling on some more oil and releasing it again. He pushed it in as deep as it could go, then pulled it again, drawing it towards himself until it almost slipped out; only to push it in again.  
  
Ianto was moaning openly, it felt wonderful.   
  
Jack kept up the slow, stretching until Ianto’s head dropped and his arms and legs were quivering with pleasure. He bent forward, and licked a bead of sweat from the pale back, causing another violent shiver.  
  
“Ready for this to come out?”  
  
Ianto’s reply was a shaky bark. His cock was straining against the confines of the cage and he wanted nothing more than for Jack to fuck him.  
  
Jack, however, had other plans. As slowly as possible, he pulled the plug till the widest part was stretching Ianto’s rim, before quickly pulling the rest of the plug out in a swift motion. The stretched hole, slowly winked shut; Ianto canted his hips backwards a fraction, waiting for penetration, but none came.  
  
Instead, Jack’s palm made a sudden impact with his left arse cheek. The result was a loud slapping noise, and a startled yelp as Ianto’s head shot upwards.  
  
“Perfect.” Jack’s voice was husky as he saw his handprint slowly turn red on Ianto’s white flesh. “It’s been a while since I had the time to really play with you.” One finger traced the outline of the print. “I want your arse to be red hot before I fuck you. How does that sound?”  
  
“I don’t know, sir.” Ianto knew Jack would have preferred an affirmative answer, but he wasn’t allowed to lie; even to please his owner. The slap had hurt, but now it was just a mild sting; and Jack’s warm hands petting his arse was making it hard to think straight.  
  
“Your arse will look so pretty, all pink and red. Covered in my markings. You do want my marks don’t you?”  
  
Jack almost sounded hurt. Ianto felt ashamed, Jack wanted to mark him and he’d been thinking about his own feelings.  
  
“Yes, sir. I want your marks.”  
  
“Of course you do. They show others you belong to me, and only me.” Jack pulled back his hand and slapped Ianto again. The second print glowed red on his right cheek.  
  
“I’m taking the time to make you look pretty for me.”  
  
Another stinging slap.  
  
“Your body belongs to me, doesn’t it?”  
  
Ianto gasped at another smack, and nodded.  
  
“Answer me, Ianto. Who does your body belong to?”  
  
“You, sir. My body belongs to you. I belong to you.”  
  
Jack gave him several lighter smacks as he continued.   
  
“Good. I want your arse to be red hot, so you want this too.”  
  
The lighter slaps were easier to bear. Blood was rushing to his arse, it actually felt nice.   
  
“I’m doing this because I care, Ianto.” Jack kept up the lighter slaps, steadily turning all of Ianto’s arse pink. “I’m taking the time to make you look nice for me. Taking the time to do this to you. You appreciate that, don’t you?”  
  
“Ah! Yes, sir. Thank you, sir.” Jack was putting more force into his swings again, turning pink to red.  
  
Jack curled his left hand under Ianto’s collar, steadying both him and Ianto.   
  
“I want you to focus on my hands, Ianto. The hand on your collar steadies you, makes you feel calm. I want you to focus on my other hand too. Each slap feels good. You want every single one, because they are me caring for you.”  
  
Ianto’s eyes rolled back before he closed them. “Yes, sir. Hour hands steady me. Every mark shows me you care. I want your marks, sir.”  
  
“Good, now focus.” Jack smoothed the sweaty curls off of Ianto’s forehead. And then he let his hand fly, swatting Ianto’s backside harder and harder. Pale flesh he’d missed earlier turned pink and then red, while the rest steadily grew cherry red.   
  
By the time the colour he wanted was all over Ianto’s arse, Jack’s arm was getting tired. The effect was stunning. Sweat was rolling off of Ianto’s pale back, while heat radiated from his red arse. Gently, he released the collar. Ianto whimpered. It was the first sound he’d made since he’d been told to focus; other than gasps.  
  
“How do you feel, Ianto?”  
  
It took a while for the younger man to answer, he’d been deeply focused on Jack’s hands and his mind was coming from far. Jack didn’t rush him, simply stroking his sweaty hair and back.  
  
“Cared for, sir.”  
  
“Safe?” Jack measured Ianto’s heartbeat by pressing two fingers to the other man’s pulse point.  
  
“Yes.” The affirmation was hardly more than a breath. His heart rate was slightly elevated, but nothing compared to when he had been punished.  
  
“Good. You’re mine, and as long as you obey I will keep you safe. As long as you serve, I will care for you.”  
  
“Thank you, sir.”   
  
Ianto whimpered when Jack slid his hand over his punished flesh.  
  
“This wasn’t a punishment, Ianto. You did well today.”  
  
“Thank you, sir.”  
  
“This is a reward. These marks are me teaching you. These marks are me making you pretty for me.”  
  
“Yes, sir. I understand. Thank you.”  
  
“Now, all you need to do is stand right where you are and wait for a moment while I undress. Can you do that for me?”  
  
“Yes, sir.” Ianto felt like he could do anything, but he didn’t want to lose contact with Jack.  
  
“Good boy.”  
  
Jack moved away and quickly pulled his shirt over his head. His attention was drawn back to Ianto though. The boy was shivering. He’d been sweating, but it wasn’t cold enough in here for him to be that cold; especially that suddenly.   
  
“Easy, Ianto. Easy.” He walked back, and placed his hand on the younger man’s neck. Ianto instantly calmed down. The shivering had been due to some form of stress or panic. “I’m not leaving you. I’m right behind you. Focus on the sounds I’m making, and relax.”  
  
“Yes, sir.” This time Ianto remained calm. Jack was always right; he could easily hear the other man moving around as he removed his clothes. He could trust Jack. Jack cared for him. His glowing arse was proof of Jack’s care.  
  
Ianto focused on sounds and the heat in his backside as he waited. The more that he focussed, the more he enjoyed it. He had been good, he was being cared for; the pain was good.  
  
Jack stripped down quickly, keeping an eye on Ianto. The boy was responding perfectly to this. His mind was capable of going deep into submission, and when he was there he could reform the way he thought and felt about things.   
  
Jack could see Ianto’s cock straining against its cage. It had started to fill, as far as it could, when he’s started playing with the plug and hadn’t wavered yet. In a few sessions, he might even consider removing the cage. For now, it would stay though.   
  
Ianto relaxed even more when Jack moved up to him again. Jack laughed when Ianto purred at the first touch.   
  
“You want me to fuck you, don’t you?”  
  
“Oh yes, sir! Oh please fuck me.”  
  
Jack slid an oiled finger down Ianto’s crack.  
  
“Still ready for me?”  
  
“Yes, sir.” Ianto spread his legs a bit wider and angled his hips so his arse was thrust backwards, hoping it showed his eagerness to serve.   
  
“Good, head down on the desk.” Jack slid his free hand up the young man’s spine and Ianto bent at the slightest pressure.  
  
Unable to contain himself any longer, Jack slid his aching cock deep into Ianto in one swift thrust. The younger man gasped as Jack’s pelvis thrust against arse, reigniting the pain that had sunken to the back of his mind.   
  
Jack paused for a second when he was well and fully seated inside Ianto’s quivering hole. He gripped Ianto’s hips and ran his thumbs over red hot flesh. It caused Ianto to moan in both pain and arousal. The sound made Jack even harder, and Ianto could feel his cock jump inside of his arse.   
  
“Feels good doesn’t it? Feeling my marks on you like this?”  
  
Ianto had been unsure of what he was meant to be feeling, but Jack’s words caused something in his mind to click. He did like this; this was good.   
  
“Yes, sir.”  
  
The heat that was coming off of Ianto’s arse was intense. Jack rubbed over the warm skin again, and started rolling his hips. Ianto responded at once, expertly moving his hips in time with Jack’s thrusts.   
  
The heat was building again, every time Jack pressed against his arse. But it was good. It meant Jack was paying attention to him. It told him that he’d been good enough to be used for more than just a quick fuck.  
  
Sweat burst from his skin again as Jack’s orgasm grew closer. He was thrusting with wild abandon, gripping his hips tightly as he forced himself as deep as he could go every single time. Ianto didn’t know how to feel. Jack was about to come, which was excellent, because it meant that he’d have served well. At the same time, he wished that this would never stop.   
  
When Jack came, he’d have to go to his cell again. He’d been useless again. He hated to be useless. Ianto banished the thoughts, his own feelings didn’t matter; only Jack’s did. Jack could take all the pleasure he wanted, whenever he wanted it.   
  
And at that moment, Jack was. His hips stuttered and halted, shooting his come deep into Ianto.   


1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	28. Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

  
Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

 

#memberblock { width: 99%; margin: 1em auto; float: left; }  
.column { float: left; width: 32%; }  
html>body .column { width: 33%; }  
#category_content, #categoryblock { width: 99%; margin: 0 auto;}  
html>body #category_content, html>body #categoryblock { display: table; width: 100%; }  
.row { float: left;}  
html>body .row { display: table-row; float: none;}  
.catblockcell { padding: 0 1ex 1ex 0;}  
.catblockdiv { float: left; width: 32%;}  
html>body .catblockdiv {display: table-cell; float: none; width: 33%; }  
.cleaner { clear: both; height: 1px; font-size: 1px; border: none; margin: 0; padding: 0; background: transparent; }

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Torchwood](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=16)  
---  
**My punishment** by [trouble seeker](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=18618) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=132613) \- [202](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=132613)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=28) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112

  
  
Ianto moaned in arousal and pain when Jack slumped down into his back, reigniting the heat in his arse once more. Jack was so close to him right now; it was one of the reasons Ianto loved being fucked, it gave him the most body contact.  
  
Ianto moaned again, this time it was more desperate. Jack had stuck out his tongue and was licking the back of his neck, lapping up the sweat. The moan morphed into a yip when teeth replaced tongue, and Jack bit him.  
  
Jack chuckled into Ianto’s neck, amused with the small sounds his slave was making. But the position he was in wasn’t the most comfortable, so he slid off of Ianto’s back, and flopped back into his chair. He barely heard the soft whimper as he left Ianto on his own.   
  
“Get on your knees, and clean me up.”  
  
“Yes, sir.” Ianto’s voice was soft and shaky. He had been thoroughly fucked after all; a thorough fucking without any form of release on his end.  
  
Ianto pushed himself off of the desktop and fell to his knees. His legs felt boneless, and he was immensely grateful that he hadn’t been ordered to stand. It didn’t seem physically possible at the moment; however, should Jack order it, he’d probably be able to. The fear of the collar and other punishments would keep his legs steady enough.  
  
He shuffled closer to Jack, pressing himself to the other man’s right leg as he licked at the shrinking cock. Jack didn’t seem to mind him seeking out the minor amount of comfort, and Ianto drank in the feeling of warmth and care.   
  
He was thorough in his cleaning; not only because Jack had ordered it so, but because this was probably all he would get for dinner. He’d been fed breakfast and Jack had given him some coffee after lunch; Ianto didn’t dare ask or even hope for dinner. Jack’s rich come and the oil he’d used as lube would suffice.   
  
He chased down every last drop, and was gently cleaning Jack’s balls when he spotted fat drop of come further down. With a broad lick, Ianto cleaned off the sensitive skin right behind Jack’s balls. The young slave was startled when Jack reached out and grabbed his hair.   
  
“Again. Right there.”   
  
Ianto obliged, tensing his tongue to a finer point as he explored the soft skin. His own cock once again hardening as far as the cage would let it along with Jack’s moans. The fact that he was pleasing his owner was a potent aphrodisiac. The fact that he was getting lungfuls of Jack’s strong pheromones didn’t help keep him unaroused either.   
  
The pressure on his head increased, as Jack guided him lower; towards his own hole.   
  
Ianto hesitated for a second when he realised what Jack wanted of him. He turned his tongue around in his mouth, breathing in Jack’s sent. The pheromones had always made it hard for Ianto to think clearly around Jack, but now he craved them. He could smell more of Jack’s musk lower down.   
  
There was no hesitation in Ianto’ movements, he nearly tugged on Jack’s hand in the effort to get to his target.  
  
Jack inhaled sharply when Ianto’s tongue found his mark, gently probing his furled muscles. Since he’d collared Ianto he hadn’t had any other partners. He hadn’t been touched down there in a while, and it felt good. Being the only one to top in a relationship apparently had a downside. He canted his hips forward and grunted; trying to encourage Ianto to push further without actually having to think of an order.  
  
He’d have to trim Ianto’s nails and give him some careful training. The young man had elegant fingers who would probably dance across his prostate in the most delicious way.  
  
Ianto was quite happy where he was, stabbing his tongue into the centre of the tight muscle, trying his best to get inside. Jack’s musk and pheromones were quite overpowering; like the coffee this afternoon, they went straight to his head.   
  
“Use your hands, get me off.” Jack’s brain had managed to form a complete sentence.  
  
Ianto grunted in answer; his tongue had just managed to get deeper inside Jack and he wasn’t about to give up on his progress by talking. Blindly, he reached up for Jack’s hard cock with one hand, stroking it gently.  
  
It took a while for Ianto to set up a good rhythm. Fucking Jack’s arse with his tongue, his hand moving in slow swirling counter movements that had Jack writhing in his chair. After he’d found it, however, Jack quickly fell apart; coming across his chest and Ianto’s hand.  
  
The younger man kept up the steady movements, but slowed them a fraction until he was batted away.   
  
“Enough.”  
  
Ianto sat back, eyes downcast slightly. He was still looking at Jack though. His Jack. The only man who really cared for him; the only one who gave him purpose.   
  
“Clean off your hands.”  
  
Ianto was glad, he was getting the treat smeared across his fingers. If his master wanted him to clean off in other way than his mouth, he’d have specified.   
  
Jack watched as Ianto inadvertently put on a show. Sucking his fingers into his mouth in an almost lewd fashion, hollowing his cheeks as he cleaned them off. He’d closed his eyes and his head had rolled back slightly in ecstasy. When a small moan escaped Ianto’s mouth along with his second finger, Jack couldn’t keep his comments to himself anymore.  
  
“Like my cum, don’t you?”  
  
“Yes, sir.” Ianto paused, unsure if he was allowed to keep cleaning his hand now. Would Jack take away the treat now that he knew what it was?  
  
“Go on. Enjoy your treat.”  
  
Ianto returned to licking and sucking his fingers till they were completely clean and shiny with his own saliva. Only then did he return both hands to his neck and look at Jack; waiting.   
  
Jack was still pretty much sprawled in his chair Watching Ianto clean his fingers had been erotic, but after two orgasms his cock was only at half-mast. Lazily, he swirled two of his fingers through the cum that had landed on his muscled stomach. When he noticed Ianto’s eyes were riveted on his fingers, Jack figured he could let his fingers receive the same treatment as Ianto’s. He held out the fingers, cum liberally covering their tips.  
  
Ianto licked his lips and looked up at his master hopefully.   
  
“Go on.”  
  
“Yes, sir. Thank you, sir.” Ianto realised he was getting a treat, he had to say thank you. The trained response was uttered in his haste to close his lips around the offered digits.  
  
Jack moaned as Ianto’s skilled tongue worked across his fingertips. The younger man was as eager as ever. He pulled his fingers back, to cover them with more of his come and offer them again.  
  
After a few minutes, Jack tired of Ianto’s tongue and he took back his hand. When Ianto realised no more come was forthcoming, he returned to his position. Jack sat up and cleaned himself up, then stood and pulled on his earlier discarded pants. He decided against his trousers, but the pants were a necessity. Tosh often checked the hub’s tapes in the morning to check for abnormalities. She’d seen him wandering the hub in the nude once, and had avoided him for days.   
  
“Stay.”  
  
“Yes, sir.” Ianto didn’t think anything of the dog like command. He moved his head down, like he was supposed to and stayed. He hadn’t been ordered down to his cell yet, so Jack had at least some purpose for him. Jack would return; Jack always returned.  
  
Ianto’s patience wasn’t tested for long. Jack’s steady tread betrayed his return.   
  
“Go into the kitchen, kneel and wait.”  
  
“Yes, sir.” Ianto stood and started walking towards the office door. He could see Jack climbing down into his bunker. Jack had already eaten dinner, but perhaps he fancied a midnight snack.   
  
The hub was dark as he walked to the small kitchen. Internally, Ianto was going over the ingredients he still had in stock, and what he could possibly make with them. Coffee would probably not be asked of him. It was pretty late already, and Jack detested decaf.  
  
The clean kitchen tiles were smooth beneath his knees as he waited. Jack was taking a long time, would he have to wait much longer? Keeping his head down, Ianto looked at the digital clock on the oven. It was almost 10 pm., he’d been waiting for half an hour already.   
  
Ianto didn’t move though. Jack had ordered him to kneel, and to wait for him; so he would.   
  
Since his first day of service, Jack had been brutally efficient in his training. He’d deserved no better. Ianto’s wandering mind often went over his service.   
  
It was his way of making sure he never made the same mistake more than once. Like addressing Jack as sir; he’d only presumed to call his master anything else since then. Mistakes that were made twice were punished harder than others; remembering earlier lessons helped him serve his betters. Helped him avoid more pain.   
  
Jack’s rules had been quite obvious, and most had been drilled into his mind quickly. The rest of the team had been more difficult to serve. Ianto moaned in despair as he remembered all the mistakes and punishments that had followed.   
  
His memories of the time were clouded with terror, but they were clear enough.  
  
—----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
He was exhausted, he’d cleaned out several storage rooms under tight deadlines. Jack had had him running around for hours on end without rest, food or water. He was glad that for the moment all he had to just kneel and wait. Jack hadn’t even made him kneel on the wooden rulers he seemed to have always had handy so far.   
  
Jack had kept him up all night, but he hadn’t been told to get into his cell yet. Ianto had gotten a glance at a clock a few minutes ago; it was almost 7 o’clock.   
  
The time ticked on, and Ianto, through muddled thoughts, realised that soon the rest of the team would be arriving. He shuddered at the thought. Jack had been taking him out of his cell exclusively at night, and he’d always been forced into isolation before anyone else arrived at the hub.   
  
At first he’d hoped that another team member would walk in unannounced and help him, but the hope had turned to fear. He’d endangered them.   
  
Owen had been livid, and insults and threats had been numerous. Gwen had nearly been converted, and Tosh would have certainly followed her in that fate had Lisa not been stopped. The others would never help him. If anything, they would probably abuse him just as much as Jack was.   
  
The terror he felt inside was obvious; he was shivering with more than cold and hunger. Would Jack keep using him through the night, while he was left to the mercy of the team during the day? The last week had been nothing more than pain degradation and more pain. Panic powered his brain, flooding it with horrible scenarios.   
  
“Do you know what time it is?”  
  
Jack’s cold voice shook Ianto from his panicked thoughts.   
  
“It’s past seven, sir.” Ianto’s voice was tight; he could feel his throat constricting, limiting his air supply.   
  
“Correct.”   
  
Jack circled Ianto, stopping behind him after several silent circles. He could see the tension inside of Ianto rising, like a spring ready to release.   
  
“You know who will be walking through that door in a moment, don’t you?”  
  
“Yes, sir.” Ianto swallowed. They were coming; the people he’d nearly killed. The people who would hold absolute authority over him, just like Jack.  
  
“They will talk, but not to you.” Jack’s fist in his hair was steadying in an absurd way. “You will not speak, unless spoken to. You will obey every single command they give you. And do you know why?” Jack’s voice remained cold, clipped, and hostile.  
  
“Because I am nothing, sir. I am Torchwood property. I live to serve.”   
  
The hand in his hair was gone as sudden as it had appeared, leaving him stranded in terror.   
  
“You will obey, and they will do as they please. But first I think they will want coffee. Go to the kitchen, make a perfect pot and wait until I need you.”  
  
“Yes, sir.” He’d have to wait. Wait for his deserved punishment. Although it had only been about a week since Jack had taken control of his entire being, Ianto already knew he’d rather be punished than wait for it to happen.  
  
The trip to the kitchen, the pouring and placing; all was lost in the terror of what would come. Ianto was dimply aware of his growling stomach. He hadn’t been fed yet, not that his food would ever classify as actual food. He felt tired and weary; bone weary.   
  
Why couldn’t it all just end?   
  
Because he didn’t deserve an end; Jack had told him so, and Jack was right. Jack was always right. Jack had told him it could always be worse, and his world has shown him that that was true. Everything had steadily done so.   
  
And now it would go even further downhill. Although, more people to serve would mean he wouldn’t be isolated as much. No matter what Jack had done to him so far, the cell was still worse.   
  
Anything was better than the darkness in which he could only think about his wrongdoings.   
  
He knelt as he knew he should and waited. Waited for what would come.  


1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	29. Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> been sick all week, hardly had the energy to write, apologies for a late chapter: Ianto meets the team part 1

  
Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

 

#memberblock { width: 99%; margin: 1em auto; float: left; }  
.column { float: left; width: 32%; }  
html>body .column { width: 33%; }  
#category_content, #categoryblock { width: 99%; margin: 0 auto;}  
html>body #category_content, html>body #categoryblock { display: table; width: 100%; }  
.row { float: left;}  
html>body .row { display: table-row; float: none;}  
.catblockcell { padding: 0 1ex 1ex 0;}  
.catblockdiv { float: left; width: 32%;}  
html>body .catblockdiv {display: table-cell; float: none; width: 33%; }  
.cleaner { clear: both; height: 1px; font-size: 1px; border: none; margin: 0; padding: 0; background: transparent; }

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Torchwood](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=16)  
---  
**My punishment** by [trouble seeker](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=18618) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=132805) \- [202](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=132805)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=29) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=all)   


Author's Notes:

been sick all week, hardly had the energy to write, apologies for a late chapter: Ianto meets the team part 1  
  
1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112

  
  
The wait seemed to last for ever; Ianto had lost his concept of time. There was only now. Only what was happening to him now; and what would be happening to him soon. The isolation, torture and degradation in combination with sleep deprivation had robbed Ianto of his ability to analyse time.  
  
While he’d been so precise before; now he could only seem to remember how long he’d been doing something if he’d been given a strict time limit. And even then, his knowledge of time was little more than guesswork.  
  
He trembled in anticipation and exhaustion as he knelt. His mental barriers had been torn down, making it impossible for him to think straight; his thoughts ran rampant in his mind, completely uncontrolled.  
  
What would the others do to him?   
  
Owen he feared most. The doctor hadn’t been subtle in his threats; death being the most severe of repercussions. He wouldn’t be killed though; Ianto knew he wouldn’t be killed. He deserve to suffer for what he’d done.   
  
Jack had told him so, and Jack was always right. He would serve, serve and suffer as punishment for his crimes. He wasn’t allowed to beg for death, he wasn’t even allowed to think of dying. He had to live, to remember, and to suffer at the hands of his victims.  
  
No, death wouldn’t be something he would deserve in a long time. But even without killing him, Owen could do a lot of damage.   
  
Jack had only begun to experiment on him with some of the thousands of objects in the archives. Owen already had extensive knowledge of many medical implements. While he’d used them to heal so far, any medical procedure could be turned into torture easily.  
  
Owen had complained once, that he couldn’t test out procedures meant for humans and aliens on tiny little rats. Jack had eventually brought in a pig corpse to placate the grumpy doctor, but now he’d be able to experiment on a real human. A human who was worth less than the rats Owen kept in his lab. A human who was worth less than the pig corpse.  
  
Ianto shuddered at the thoughts that flew through his mind. He feverishly hoped the experiments and tortures wouldn’t leave him so incapacitated that he wouldn’t be able to serve anymore. For then, he knew with absolute certainty, then he would just be abandoned in his cell; isolated from everyone till he could be of some use again.  
  
Gwen and Tosh worried him less. Not that they wouldn’t be angry at him, or want to hurt him; Gwen had nearly been converted and Tosh would have fallen quickly too. But they hadn’t been as open about their hatred and anger whenever it had happened.   
  
They would hopefully merely use and abuse him, not torture him.   
  
Jack on his own had been hard enough to serve; he was very demanding. Owen would probably be just as hard to serve as Jack. Four people actively torturing him would be unbearable.   
  
Ianto had been so lost in his deranged thoughts that he didn’t notice Jack enter the small kitchen. The younger man started violently when he was addressed.  
  
“Hey! Pay attention to when your betters walk into a room.”  
  
Ianto scrambled to kneel at Jacks feet, licking desperately at the leather boots in front of him; apologising profusely in between licks.  
  
“I’m sorry, sir. I should have been paying attention instead of thinking. It won’t happen again, sir. Please.”  
  
Jack’s hand grabbed his collar and dragged him roughly off the darkening boots. Ianto settled back into his position, his body shaking in terror.  
  
“It’d better never happen again. The next time I won’t be as kind, the collar will tell you you’ve gone wrong.”  
  
Ianto knew Jack could have dropped him with the collar even though he hadn’t been aware of the new rule, yet he’d spared him the pain. He shuffled towards the boots again, he had to show his gratitude; he had to show Jack that he understood he’d spared him. The older man shoved him back into his semi kneeling position with a boot to his shoulder.  
  
“Enough of that. I don’t want my boots to be wet. Just sit.”  
  
Ianto corrected his position.  
  
“Yes, sir. I’m sorry, sir.”  
  
“The others are waiting in the conference room.”  
  
Ianto’s mind retreated for a second. He hadn’t heard the alarm when they’d come in. This was it, his life would take another turn for the worse.  
  
“But I think they can wait just another second. Open up.”  
  
Ianto’s eyes rolled back as he realised what Jack wanted from him, but he obeyed the command and opened his mouth wide.  
  
“I don’t know how much use you’ll be to the others, this seems to be the only thing you’re good for.”  
  
Ianto whimpered. He needed to be useful; he didn’t want to be isolated. He could hear Jack open up his fly.  
  
“Thank God you’re not too bad at this. I’d hate to have to lock you away more.”  
  
Ianto started to mumble some form of thanks when Jack grabbed his hair and jaw. A thumb to his cheek forced his jaws wider, and his hair was pulled till his head was angled correctly.  
  
“Just shut up and suck.”  
  
Without any further warning, Jack shoved his hard cock deep into Ianto’s throat; effectively choking him. Ianto shuddered as he gagged, but he didn’t fight. Any form of resistance to his abuse had been eliminated by Jack.   
  
His throat already hurt from previous rough treatment, but he knew all this was justified. He was a nobody; he was nothing anymore.  
  
Ianto’s mind wavered as Jack pushed his cock deep into Ianto’s throat on every thrust. The edge of his vision was going white. There was a form of static noise in his ears as he felt his mind retreat from his body. It was all becoming too much for his mind; who decided that it had been enough.  
  
Reality hit him, quite literally, when Jack slapped him hard enough the spin his head around, dragging the cock from his throat and mouth with a loud slurp.  
  
“Don’t you dare!” Jack grabbed his hair again, forcing Ianto to face Jack. “Don’t you dare retreat! You deserve this.” Ianto blinked furiously, his mind still reeling from its sudden return. “You serve me, or you get thrown into your cell. It’s your choice.”  
  
He released Ianto’s hair and stepped back, his cock still glistening and hard where it hung from Jack’s open fly.  
  
Slowly, Ianto comprehended what Jack had just said. This was his punishment, he had to accept it as such. He had to suffer through it all. If he was allowed to retreat into his own mind his body could still be abused, but it wouldn’t really be him who would be punished.   
  
This was justified, he deserved this. Ianto mumbled it to himself as he shuffled forward, he knew what he had to do. Slowly, he took Jack’s cock back into his mouth, sucking it deep into his throat immediately.   
  
He knew he’d made the right decision when Jack grasped his head again and started fucking his mouth. It was gentler this time. As if Jack knew how close he was to collapsing and he didn’t want him to.   
  
Ianto obediently bobbed his head, swirling his tongue like he knew Jack liked it. His mind retreated again, but only a tiny bit. Ha wasn’t trying to escape the torture, he merely retreated far enough that he could focus on what Jack liked, rather than on his own pain.   
  
It didn’t take long for Jack to finish, and soon he was swallowing Jack’s load. Ianto was already acquiring a taste for his owners come, it was richer than the slop he’d been fed so far.   
  
Jack tucked himself away efficiently, regarding Ianto curiously.  
  
“You’ll take the coffee up to the others now. But first a few extra rules.”  
  
“Yes, sir.” Ianto’s answer came out as a croak and he tried to clear his throat. It hurt.   
  
“You won’t talk unless someone addresses you directly. If someone asks you a question you answer them promptly and truthfully. They are better than you and will have complete control over you, yes?”  
  
“Yes, sir.” Ianto’s voice was steadying. He would be treated as a slave. He’d be invisible to them, even locked away, until they needed him in any way. He hoped there would be plenty of work for him, please let there be more work than torture. He knew he could be useful.  
  
“When we are talking, maybe even about you, you will not listen. You are no longer a part of the team, you are an object. When you’ve served everyone sitting at the table, you will go and kneel in the far corner. You will face us, but your head will be down.”  
  
“Yes, sir.” He would be out of their way.  
  
“Now, let’s practice a few questions they might ask. How are you, Ianto?”  
  
Ianto doubted the others would inquire about his wellbeing, but he’d been asked a question. “I’m fine, sir. Thank you for asking.” He went for extremely polite.  
  
“Good, you don’t matter. You’re alive. That’s the best you could ask for. Now, why are you naked?”  
  
“So I can’t hide anything from you, sir.” Ianto was glad he knew the answers, Jack had educated him on some points over the past few days.   
  
“Good enough.”  
  
Ianto sagged down a bit, he’d done all right so far. Perhaps he’d be able to avoid the collar, maybe even all punishment, today.   
  
“Stand up, get the coffee ready and then bring it to the conference room. Make it quick, but be neat.”  
  
“Yes, sir.” Ianto got up as Jack turned on his heels and left the kitchen. The coffee had been ready when he’d knelt, but how long had he waited? It had felt like a long time, but the coffee was still more than hot enough; he hadn’t been left on his own for very long then.  
  
—-------------------------------------------   
  
No matter how much he wanted to run, Ianto knew he couldn’t. He wasn’t allowed to try and escape from what he deserved.   
  
He walked carefully; the china was still pristine, and he wanted to keep it like that. Jack had told him to be neat.  
  
Tension built in his body, and Ianto knew tension only made it all worse. He concentrated on remembering that anything that was done to him was justified; that he deserved everything they wanted from him. It calmed him down immensely; though Ianto didn’t know why.   
  
He was relaxed when he entered the conference room. The others stated talking at once, the tone was angry. Ianto tried to ignore them. He wasn’t allowed to know what they were talking about. IT was obvious that they were talking about him though; the anger and outrage in their voices made that more than clear.   
  
He carefully placed the coffee on the table, placed some biscuits in the centre of the group and turned towards the corner he’d been assigned when Tosh called him to a halt.  
  
“Ianto! Just stop.”  
  
Ianto swallowed thickly and stopped. He knew he was meant to face his betters unless he was told to take another position. He sank to his knees, turned towards Tosh.   
  
“Why did he just kneel, Jack?” Gwen was affronted. They’d been asking about Ianto for the past two weeks and now he just walked in, completely nude no less. What was going on?  
  
“That’s what I called you in here for. Go kneel where I told you to, Ianto.”  
  
“Yes, sir.” Ianto tried to keep his voice as calm as possible; the others were already angry, he didn’t want to make it all worse.  
  
“I called you here to explain some things, and tell you how things are going to go from now on.”  
  
“Jack?” Tosh interrupted him gently. “I think we’d all like to know what’s going on. But does he really need to sit in the corner while we do it?”  
  
“Yes, but don’t worry. He’s under orders to not listen to what we’re saying unless he’s spoken to directly.” Jack sat down in his seat and took a sip of his coffee. “Sit down, Gwen. Everything will be completely clear after I’ve explained.”  
  
Gwen reluctantly returned to her chair, and sniffed at the coffee.  
  
“Did he make this?”  
  
“Yes, he did. And it’s perfectly safe to drink.”  
  
“How can you be so sure? He threatened us with death if we killed her, and we did. There could be poison in here.”  
  
“Because of what he’s wearing. I have him naked so he can’t hide anything from me, but the collar is the most important part. I’ve used it before. Before I came here. It’s from the future and it’s used to control prisoners.”  
  
Ianto shifted a bit as he suddenly felt everyone’s eyes in him. He’d tuned out of the conversation, but he was aware of his surroundings.   
  
“It works a bit like a shock collar, but it’s far superior to one. Alien tech inside scans the brainwaves of the wearer and knows when he’s about to break the rules. When he’s going to harm someone, when he’s going to disobey. And then it disables the wearer.” Jack paused to take another sip. “It’s quite painful, but it stops the prisoner from harming others, or himself and quickly teaches him what he’s allowed to or meant to do.”  
  
Jack scanned the team. They were silent, listening intently. He could see the tension in them too. As soon as he was finished with his explanation they would pounce in him with questions.  
  
“I’ve forbidden him from harming any of you, Torchwood or the world, so if he’d even thought about poisoning the coffee he’d have dropped to the floor. It doesn’t put any pressure on his heart, or his body. It just forces the body to shut down until he can be contained.”  
  
“Jack.” Tosh’s voice was soft. “Isn’t this a bit much?”  
  
“He brought a cyber-man into MY home, Tosh. I’m here all the time and he managed to sneak an entire cyber conversion unit in here. He’s dangerous. He needs to be controlled.”  
  
“Is all of this necessary, Jack? Isn’t there any other way to make sure he can’t harm us, without ...” Tosh trailed off and swept her hand in Ianto’s direction without looking at the kneeling man.  
  
“I’m already being more than lenient here, Tosh.”  
  
“Lenient?” Gwen repeated the word like it tasted horrible. “You have him kneeling in a corner, as naked as the day he was born with a collar around his neck and you say you’re being lenient!”  
  
“Yes, Gwen. According to Torchwood protocols there are two ways to deal with treason. And yes.” Jack interrupted Gwen before she got going. “It was treason. The cyber-men had to be destroyed for the safety of the planet. He rescued one and did his very best to set the thing free.”   
  
He stared intently at Gwen, making sure she would hold her tongue.  
  
“The two ways I have of dealing with Ianto, are retcon and a bullet. For the retcon to work effectively, I’d have to remove all the memories of Torchwood. Three and One. Any of those memories would cause a chain reaction that would break the retcon. I’d have to take away more than 5 years to be sure. We’ve never taken that much from someone before, he could end up in a vegetate state. He could lose every memory he ever had, turn him into a new-born. Want me to use him as an experiment?”  
  
Gwen held her tongue, but glanced at Owen; seeking affirmation that it had never been done before. The doctor hesitated before answering.  
  
“No one has ever been given a dose that high. It could all go well, but it could all go very wrong just as easily.” Owen’s voice was hushed, like he wanted to lie but knew he couldn’t. If he told the team the drug would be fine and it went wrong; they’d never forgive him. Heck, he would never forgive himself.  
  
“So retcon is out. I had to choose between this or a bullet.” Jack laid his webly on the conference table. “Go on.”  
  
“What?”   


1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	30. Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ianto meets the team Part 2

  
Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

 

#memberblock { width: 99%; margin: 1em auto; float: left; }  
.column { float: left; width: 32%; }  
html>body .column { width: 33%; }  
#category_content, #categoryblock { width: 99%; margin: 0 auto;}  
html>body #category_content, html>body #categoryblock { display: table; width: 100%; }  
.row { float: left;}  
html>body .row { display: table-row; float: none;}  
.catblockcell { padding: 0 1ex 1ex 0;}  
.catblockdiv { float: left; width: 32%;}  
html>body .catblockdiv {display: table-cell; float: none; width: 33%; }  
.cleaner { clear: both; height: 1px; font-size: 1px; border: none; margin: 0; padding: 0; background: transparent; }

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Torchwood](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=16)  
---  
**My punishment** by [trouble seeker](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=18618) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=132955) \- [202](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=132955)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=30) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=all)   


Author's Notes:

Ianto meets the team Part 2  
  
1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112

  
  
“You obviously seem to think I’ve made the wrong decision.” Jack stood up and backed up from his chair. “You take the right one.” He emphasised the ‘right’.   
  
“Jack! I’m not shooting Ianto!” Gwen stood in a rush, pulling away from the gun and toppling her chair.   
  
His name and the sudden noise made Ianto lift his head. When he saw the gun on the table he quickly looked back down again.  
  
“Ianto?” Tosh’s extremely calm voice pulled Gwen and Jack from their shouting match.  
  
Ianto slowly raised his head again, his eyes focussing on Tosh. She’d moved closer to him.   
  
“Yes, Tosh.” Ianto tried to keep any emotion he felt out of his voice, he didn’t have the right to feelings; whatever he happened to feel didn’t matter.  
  
Tosh was startled by his calm demeanour, but continued. “Do you want us to shoot you, Ianto?”  
  
Ianto’s mind shrank back from the question. He hadn’t been listening to the conversation, but he’d definitely seen the gun. He wasn’t allowed to die; he didn’t deserve to. That Tosh might be offering to kill him never crossed his mind. He was going to be shot. God, he was going to be shot. He didn’t want to be shot, but his wants didn’t matter; Jack had made him realise that.  
  
Perhaps they would allow him to choose where he would be shot. His legs would probably be easiest to bear, but then he’d certainly be confined to his cell until he could walk again. But maybe it would just be a flesh wound. He knew soldiers functioned alright after being shot. His arms, or hands would make it even harder to function correctly.   
  
Ianto had seen many aliens been shot. He’d seen the blood spray from rent flesh. He’d heard screams. Would he scream?   
  
“Ianto?” Tosh softly interrupted his thoughts and he whimpered. He knew he had to answer truthfully. He also knew his negative answer would only encourage them to take the gun to him.  
  
“No, Tosh. Please. I don’t want you to shoot me.” He shivered in anticipation; waiting for the others to grab the gun and fire. His ears started ringing as he waited for the bang and the blinding pain.  
  
“All right. All right, Ianto. We won’t shoot you. Calm down.” Tosh was desperate to stop Ianto shaking. The thought of dying was obviously terrifying. He wanted to live, had he chosen this path himself?  
  
Ianto’s mind was on a different track altogether. He wouldn’t get shot? Had it been some sort of test?   
  
It didn’t matter; Tosh had shown him mercy. He had to show his gratitude. He shuffled forward on his knees and bent towards Tosh’s shiny black stilettos. There wasn’t a shred of hesitation as he lapped at the shoes. He didn’t even hear Tosh’s gurgle of protest.   
  
The woman attached to the shoes Ianto was licking at was dumbstruck. A questioning sound managed to wrestle itself from her throat. Gwen, however, caught on quickly and turned to Jack.  
  
“What is he doing?”  
  
“Showing his thanks.” Jack crossed his arms tightly across his chest.  
  
“His. Thanks?” There was a pause as Gwen’s mouth and brain caught up to each other.   
  
Jack sighed, unfolded his arms and grabbed the back of his recently abandoned chair. “It’s how he’s to show his gratitude.” He quickly interrupted Gwen when she opened her mouth again. “He hid everything from us. We knew nothing about him whatsoever. This is a very open, very clear way for him to show us his feelings. He’ll do the same thing to say hello as well.”  
  
“And how do you get him to stop?” Gwen waved her arm towards Tosh, who was still rooted to the floor.  
  
“You tell him enough. Push him away. Anything that’s clear enough for him to understand.”  
  
“Ianto?” Tosh hesitated, Ianto didn’t. He knew he wasn’t to stop licking until his betters found he’s shown his gratitude. “Ianto, please stop. Enough.”  
  
Immediately, Ianto backed up. He rolled his tongue around in his mouth; Jack had never made him show his gratitude for that long. Then again, Tosh had shown him mercy. More mercy than Jack had ever shown him; he was glad he had some way to show just how grateful he was.  
  
“Ianto?”   
  
The young man turned towards his questioner. “Yes, Owen?”  
  
“Do you mind having to lick shoes?” Owen knew the answer would be negative. He knew Jack would have somehow made Ianto believe that he didn’t mind. The question had to be asked however. He knew none of the questions any of them asked would make Jack’s decision look bad; but they had to be asked or they would never be able to work together again.  
  
Owen’s judgement proved correct when Ianto shook his head.  
  
“No, Owen. I’m glad for a way to show my gratitude.”  
  
Owen closed his eyes, and let his breath out through his nose. He was rubbing the palm of his hand across his forehead when he heard Tosh speak again. He opened one eye to watch Jack’s plan unfold.  
  
“Do you consent to the way Jack’s treating you?”  
  
Owen sighed at the question. They were digging their own, including Ianto’s, graves.  
  
“Yes, Gwen. I’m nobody. I belong to Torchwood now. I serve or I suffer. Please, please let me serve you.”  
  
“Serve or SUFFER?” Gwen’s eyes bugged out of her scull when she hissed the last word to Jack.  
  
“The collar, Gwen. He makes one wrong step and it punishes him.” He walked towards Ianto, and Tosh reluctantly backed away from the kneeling man. “He’s horrible at following instructions. He disobeyed just about every order I gave him. He needs a firm hand.”  
  
“Jack, this isn’t humane.” Gwen’s voice was thin and wavering. She knew she was losing this argument. Ianto himself was defending this treatment.   
  
“Then shoot him in the head and be done with him. He’s no longer human. He’s on the same level as any other artefact we find. He committed treason. He nearly killed all of us. He was dead set on releasing a cyber-woman on earth, and after that the universe.” He wrapped his hand in Ianto’s hair and gently pulled the other man’s head up. “He deserves to rot in his isolation cell. I’m letting him up here. I’m letting him live a life where he can serve us. Where he can help protect the earth from extra-terrestrial dangers.”  
  
The team stared at Jack and Ianto. The younger man had a pleading look in his eyes.  
  
“Ianto, what do you want?” Owen gently asked the last important question that needed to be asked.  
  
“I would like to be allowed to serve you. Please, please let me serve you. I can be good for you, so good. I can be useful. Please let me be useful.” A sharp tug on his hair silenced Ianto instantly.   
  
“There’s your answer. Any details you’re still uncertain about?”  
  
“Why. Is. He. Naked?” Gwen was angry. She glowered at Ianto. He’d obviously consented to this. Being nude only pointed in one direction; he’d bribed Jack into sparing his life with sex. He’d nearly gotten her killed and now he was safely prancing about the hub as Jack’s personal sex toy.  
  
“Ianto? Why are you naked?” Jack’s fist pulled on Ianto’s hair again.  
  
“I hid myself from you with my suits. I’m naked so I can’t hide anything from you.” Ianto’s soft response felt heavy in the office air.  
  
Gwen’s face turned even more sour. That was the most bullshit reason she’d ever heard. It was solely for Jack to have something to look at.   
  
“Fine. I don’t give a shit. Do what you want.” Gwen stood, raised her hands in surrender and walked out of the room with a huff.  
  
Tosh turned to Owen with a pleading look in her eyes. He gave a short shake of his head, he couldn’t think of any other questions that would make Jack treat Ianto better.  
  
“I’m checking him out though. A full physical. All right, Ianto?”  
  
Ianto nodded obediently. “Yes, Owen.”   
  
He knew Gwen had walked out angry, but she hadn’t hurt him; yet. Tosh hadn’t shot him, and didn’t seem to want to do anything right now. Owen he’d heard the least, but he was going to act first. He didn’t for one moment think the physical would be painless.  
  
“Do whatever you want, Owen. He’s Torchwood property, you’re a Torchwood operative. He’ll do everything you say. And if he doesn’t, he’ll be punished. There’s no need to fear your own safety.”  
  
“Great, Jack. Just perfect.” Owen stood, and glanced at Tosh who gave him a small smile. Making sure Ianto was physically ok was a small victory. “Ianto, follow me please.”  
  
“Oh drop the please, Owen. It’s completely wasted on him.” Jack released Ianto’s hair so he could stand up.   
  
Ianto cringed at the comment. He knew he didn’t deserve the ‘please’, but it had been nice to hear.   
  
“I thought he could do what he wanted with him?” Tosh’s challenge was clear.  
  
“I don’t care. Just don’t expect me to do it.” With that comment, Jack walked out of the room.  
  
Owen took a deep breath.   
  
“You ok, Tosh?”  
  
“Fine, Owen. I’m fine. Can he do this?” She waved at Ianto. He’d stood at Owen’s command to follow, but seemed to be unsure of what to do with himself now that Owen wasn’t working.  
  
“Yes.” Owen sighed. “Yes, he can. I kind of knew what he was going to do already. When you and Gwen left that evening I went to talk to him. He showed me the collar.” There was a short pause, as he licked his lips. “We had a talk. Well, more of a shouting match.” Owen searched for words, gesturing with his hands at nothing in particular.   
  
“He’s in charge of Torchwood, Ianto committed treason. He can do whatever he likes with him. All that we can do right now is make this as bearable for Ianto as possible. Or.” He sighed again. “We could call UNIT.”  
  
Tosh blanched at the abbreviation.  
  
“Yeah, I don’t fancy calling them in on this either. Especially since all they’ll do with Ianto is interrogate him and then put a bullet in his brain.”  
  
Tosh nodded mutely.   
  
“All right. Let’s get this over with. Ianto, let’s go to the medical bay. I’m going to give you a full physical, ok?”  
  
“Yes, Owen.” Ianto sounded calm again. His eyes were dull, he’d resigned himself to the tortures he was sure would follow. Panic wouldn’t save him, so he might as well be calm as he got what he deserved.  
  
“All right then.” Owen wrung his hands and turned towards the door. With a last glance at Ianto he walked out the door and headed for the med bay.  
  
Ianto followed like he’d been taught to by Jack. He wasn’t being led by a lead, but he tried to maintain the same distance. He kept his head down, going over the rules in his mind. Hoping feverishly he wouldn’t stupidly forget one and bring down even more of Owen’s wrath upon himself.  
  
They reached Owen’s domain quickly. As Owen immediately started fiddling with his tools Ianto stepped to the centre of the room. Without any orders he sank to his knees and laced his fingers behind his neck.  
  
“Ianto, why did you just take that position?” Owen’s voice was calm, almost pleasant. It scared Ianto to his very core.  
  
“If I’m not needed, or ordered into a specific position I have to take this position. If I don’t I’ll be punished. Please, I know the rules. I’ll follow them, I promise.”  
  
“All right. That’s good Ianto. Easy.”   
  
After a few more minutes, Owen was ready. He gathered up the tools he’d need on one of his many trays and placed it next to the table.  
  
“Ok, Ianto. I need you to sit on the table.”   
  
Ianto took a deep breath. He’d heard Owen rummage around in drawers and cupboards. Every noise, could have been an instrument Owen had selected. He tried not to imagine what each object was. He tried not to imagine what each object would do to him. He tried, but his active imagination had caused him to fail.  
  
He’d broken out in nervous sweats, but at least he’d managed to keep his breathing as calm as possible. This was it.  


1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	31. Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Went on a long, internet free Easter break. An extra long chapter (Ianto meets the team part 3)

  
Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

 

#memberblock { width: 99%; margin: 1em auto; float: left; }  
.column { float: left; width: 32%; }  
html>body .column { width: 33%; }  
#category_content, #categoryblock { width: 99%; margin: 0 auto;}  
html>body #category_content, html>body #categoryblock { display: table; width: 100%; }  
.row { float: left;}  
html>body .row { display: table-row; float: none;}  
.catblockcell { padding: 0 1ex 1ex 0;}  
.catblockdiv { float: left; width: 32%;}  
html>body .catblockdiv {display: table-cell; float: none; width: 33%; }  
.cleaner { clear: both; height: 1px; font-size: 1px; border: none; margin: 0; padding: 0; background: transparent; }

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Torchwood](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=16)  
---  
**My punishment** by [trouble seeker](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=18618) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=133169) \- [202](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=133169)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=31) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=all)   


Author's Notes:

Went on a long, internet free Easter break. An extra long chapter (Ianto meets the team part 3)  
  
1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112

  
  
Ianto swayed a bit, his head suddenly very light. As he took a deep breath his collar decided he’d waited too long to obey Owen. The doctor hadn’t specified a time limit, but Jack had; not that Ianto had been privy to the order. He had about twenty-five seconds to do as anyone said before he got hurt. Since he had had the intention of getting up, just too slowly, the collar hadn’t dropped him.  
  
The sharp burst of pain started at the back of his neck and ran down his spine. Ianto swallowed his cry of pain and quickly manoeuvred himself into a standing position. The pain only strengthened his belief that Owen was about to torture him. He’d hardly hesitated and already he’d been punished; Owen was going to be as hard to please as Jack.   
  
The pain had left him as soon as he sat down on the chilled surface of the metal table. The med bay was always colder than the rest of the hub, and the table was no different. The change in temperature caused Ianto to shiver involuntarily; though he managed to stop his teeth from chattering.   
  
He knew speaking of his discomfort only made it worse.  
  
“All right. Let’s get this over with.” Owen stepped up to Ianto with a silver tray filled with medical equipment. “Head up.”  
  
Ianto obeyed instantly. Raising his head he made sure to keep his eyes pointed downward; focussing on the white lab coat rather than his tormentors face.  
  
“You are allowed to look at me, Ianto.” Owen sounded as awkward as he felt. Standing in front of the colleague he’d fought alongside no more than three weeks ago. Ianto, however, interpreted the tone as annoyance. He quickly shifted his eyes to find the doctors face.  
  
“I’m sorry, sir.”  
  
“Owen, Ianto. You can address me as Owen, ok?” The distaste in Owen’s voice grew. He’d always felt a bit superior towards the tea boy, and would have felt triumph at being called sir before. Now it just made him feel like a bully.  
  
“I’m sorry, Owen. It won’t happen again.” Ianto hurried to correct himself. Inwardly he cursed himself. He’d only been with Owen for about twenty minutes and already he’d made a mistake. He waited for the collar, but apparently the mistake wasn’t bad enough to warrant it.   
  
Ianto flinched violently when Owen raised one of his hands to lift his stethoscope off his chest. Since the collar hadn’t been used, he expected another kind of punishment. Owen noticed the flinch, but decided to ignore it; he had work to do.  
  
“Easy, Ianto. It’s just a stethoscope.” He held up the item for Ianto to see, then placed it in his ears. “Might be a bit cold.”  
  
Ianto blinked in shock; Owen hadn’t slapped or punched him. The cold metal pressed against his chest, and sent another involuntary shiver through Ianto’s tired body.  
  
“Breathe deep, and hold the breath.” Ianto obeyed. “And out again.”   
  
Owen made a noise and turned away from his charge to write down his notes. Ianto’s heart was beating steadily and his lungs sounded right. When he turned back to Ianto, the young man had angled his head down again; he seemed calmer, so Owen let him maintain the position.  
  
Ianto looked thinner. Owen prodded at his ribs and stomach, gripping the small amount of fat and skin.  
  
“Have you been eating enough?”  
  
“I’ve eaten what I’ve been given, Owen. I’m very grateful for every morsel. I know I don’t deserve more.”  
  
Owen sighed and turned back to his notes. Talk to Jack about feeding Ianto. Then picked up a syringe.  
  
“Hold out your right arm, I need a blood sample.”  
  
Ianto did, and this time Owen could see the tremors that ran though him. He was afraid of him. Just like the title of sir, this fear would have pleased him once; now he just wanted to get this over with.  
  
Taking Ianto’s arm gently Owen regarded the veins. He’d taken plenty of blood samples from Ianto in the past; his veins looked very different. He blinked twice before he realised why; they were a lot smaller. He’d never be able to take a decent sample from Ianto without digging around in the arm for a while.   
  
With a sigh he put the syringe back onto the tray and released Ianto’s arm. It caused another frightened flinch in Ianto. With one hand Owen rubbed at his forehead.  
  
“Have you been drinking enough, Ianto?”  
  
“I was given some water yesterday evening, Owen. I’m grateful for every drop I’m given.” Ianto elaborated, knowing his words could be taken as complaints; he wasn’t complaining. He knew he wasn’t allowed to want more than what he was given.  
  
“Then you’re going to be very grateful in just a moment.” Owen walked off to his sink and filled up a large glass. Handing it to a wide eyed Ianto he added. “I can’t take a blood sample when you’re this dehydrated, drink it all.”  
  
It was logical to Ianto. There was no other reason for Owen to give him water, this was completely for his own sake. He looked at the glass and decided to savour every last drop and put it to his lips.  
  
“Slowly!” Owen added when he saw Ianto drink it all as fast as possible.  
  
Ianto mumbled an apology, waiting for punishment. When none came, he turned his attention back to his water and took a small sip.  
  
“That’s better. Easy does it.” The tone was one Owen took with small children and spooked animals. “Drink it slowly and then I’ll do some other test while we wait for your body to take up the liquid.”  
  
Ianto paused in between two sips to answer. “Yes, Owen.”   
  
Owen waited patiently as Ianto finished the water. He was acutely aware of the fragile nature of his patient. He looked back at the tray and decided against checking Ianto’s dentals with the usual equipment; the tools would probably set off another panic attack.   
  
“Finished?”   
  
“Yes, Owen.” He handed back the glass. He really needed to show his gratitude for the water, but he wasn’t allowed to move from where he’d been placed. Would a ‘thank you’ be sufficient for Owen? He had to try, no matter how painful the repercussions might be; the collar was always worse.  
  
Ianto cleared his throat; the water had removed most of the ache. “Thank you, Owen.”  
  
“Yeah, ok. Head back a bit and open your mouth.” Owen picked up a wooden tongue depressor.  
  
The first thought that ran through Ianto’s mind was that Owen wanted to use him. Then he noticed the popsicle stick and realised what the other man wanted. There was no way for Owen to feed him his cock while he was sitting on the table any way. Chastising himself for his stupidity, Ianto did as he’d been instructed.   
  
Owen placed the stick on Ianto’s tongue and shone a light into the younger man’s throat. He saw what Ianto had been doing immediately. He pulled back the stick, though Ianto made no move to close his mouth.  
  
Owen sighed, searching for words. “Ianto, has_” He faltered, there was no nice way to say this. “Has Jack been, you know?”  
  
Ianto moved his head forward again, and looked at Owen with questioning eyes. “I don’t understand the question, Owen. I’m sorry. I_”  
  
Owen immediately shushed his patient. “All right, all right. Has he. Oh fuck. Has Jack made you suck him off?” The words came out angrier than he’d intended, and Ianto flinched.   
  
“Yes, Owen.” He felt confused by the anger in Owen’s voice. Had he done something wrong? “I don’t mind!” He quickly added. “I live to serve. I serve in any way I can, sir.”  
  
The sir came out automatically. He was so used to pleading with Jack that he’d forgotten it was Owen he was addressing. He’d made a mistake, and he knew it. The collar knew it too; and it reacted accordingly.  
  
With a strangled cry he crumpled onto the table. The cold metal against his back didn’t register in his mind; it was swamped with pain. All he could do was plead for mercy, hoping the doctor would choose some other way to punish him.  
  
“Please, I’m sorry. I’m sorry, Owen. I won’t do it again. I’ll remember. I swear I’ll remember. Please, please punish me any way you see fit. Please stop the collar, please. I’ll serve. I’ll do anything.”  
  
But the pain didn’t stop. Ianto continued to plead for mercy, shaking on the metal surface with pain. Tears were starting to trickle from closed eyes.   
  
If he’d opened them he’d have seen the confusion on Owen’s face.   
  
The doctor had no idea what was happening. Ianto was obviously in pain, but he had no idea why. The collar played some part in it. How had Jack said it worked again? If he disobeyed anyone, or thought about hurting them it would hurt him. Owen doubted Ianto had thought about hurting him, so he’d disobeyed him in some way.  
  
“It’s all right now. Enough?”   
  
Ianto slumped down when the pain stopped. The tension in his body stayed though; would Owen punish him further without the collar, or had he been punished enough for his mistake?  
  
“Thank you.” His throat, still a bit sore from Jack’s earlier treatment, felt raw.   
  
He hadn’t screamed, Jack had beaten that rule into him; you only scream when the pain is really unbearable, or when you’ve been given permission. But the effort of keeping the noise inside had still made him hoarse again.   
  
“Please. I’ve learned my lesson. There’s no need to_” Ianto didn’t continue. He had no right to tell his betters what to do.  
  
“It’s ok, now.” Owen was spooked. It wasn’t easy to really upset him; he fought and cut open alien creatures on a daily basis. But this; seeing Ianto struggle through pain was worse than what he did for a living. The fact that the only thing the younger man had done to try and stop the pain, was beg him for any pain but the collar’s was unnerving. Why had the collar punished the Ianto, what had he done wrong?  
  
“Ianto, why did the collar hurt you?” He had to know; Ianto would know, and he had to tell him now that he’d asked.  
  
“I ignored a rule, Owen. You instructed me to call you by your name, and I called you sir. It was an accident, it won’t happen again.” Ianto was glad for the question.   
  
He could prove that he knew what his mistake was. That he knew what he’d done wrong and needed no extra punishment to make sure it didn’t happen again. He’d never presume to call Owen anything but his name again. He would never lose focus of who was handling him.  
  
“Ok, that’s ok.” Owen was shocked. He’d have to tell Tosh about this, she’d freak out if anything like it ever happened with her. They’d have to be very careful about what they told, ordered, Ianto to do. Even small comments like his name would be interpreted as rules Ianto could accidentally break.   
  
Taking a deep, calming breath Owen focussed himself. He was with a patient. He needed to be the doctor he was. Blocking out any feeling he turned back to Ianto.  
  
“Sit back up, please. I’ve still got a few tests to go.”  
  
“Yes, Owen.” Ianto had regained his breath. He was grateful for the short rest Owen had granted him after his punishment. He pushed himself back up into his previous position.  
  
Owen remained clinical as he pointed several different scanners at Ianto, poked at him and took swabs and samples. The final sample, a small vial of blood, he tested for every disease he knew.  
  
Ianto was not unhealthy, but he was going to be. The stress of hiding and taking care of Lisa had put a lot of strain on the younger man’s body, and Jack’s treatment was breaking it. He’d been close to dehydrated, and his muscles were breaking down as he was semi-starved.   
  
He didn’t have any new scar tissue, so Owen decided that at least Jack wasn’t beating the other man into submission. Other than a few bruises; since Ianto had flailed around a bit when the collar kicked in Owen deducted that Ianto had probably caused those himself when he’d made mistakes in the previous weeks, Ianto seemed fine.   
  
His heart was under no strain and was beating steadily. There was no damage to his brain. There were no broken bones or pulled muscles and there were no diseases evident in his bloodstream.  
  
Apart from his food and liquid intakes, Ianto was healthy enough.  
  
Owen pulled off his gloves and turned away from his patient when his eyes fell on the last scan he’d taken. Anal trauma.   
  
He cursed himself for not thinking of it earlier. This was Jack they were talking about, and he’d already found plenty of evidence that he was engaging in oral sex with Ianto. He didn’t want to, but he had to check. He turned towards his box of gloves, pulling two fresh ones out.  
  
“Stand up and turn around.”  
  
The young man obeyed, spreading his legs automatically. Jack had used him in this way plenty of times, there was no reason for him to doubt that Owen wouldn’t use him in the same sense. Jack had often told him it was about all he was good for.  
  
“Hand on the table please, and bend forward a bit.” Owen was distancing himself from Ianto even more, he was no more than a doctor. He wasn’t present on an emotional level.  
  
“Ok. This might feel a bit cold.” Owen smeared two of his fingers with a clear jelly he also used for ultrasounds and knelt behind Ianto.  
  
Despite the warning, Ianto gave a short gasp when the glove covered finger breached him. It was cold, but the lube Owen was using felt good. Better than the dry or spittle covered objects and fingers he’d gotten used to. Jack rarely used lube to stretch him, if he stretched him at all.   
  
When he was fucked, Jack usually used some form of lube. The tube Jack kept with him was the best one; it made it all very slippery and it didn’t seem to dry out as quickly as his spit did. Apart from the first time he’d been used, Jack had used some form of lube almost every time he’d fucked him. It was a mercy he was grateful for every time.  
  
Owen stretched him slowly, checking for new trauma. He couldn’t find any. Ianto was looser than normal, but it was on a level you would find on any man or woman engaging in regular anal sex. There was no scar tissue, no tears or other signs of abuse.   
  
He was, however, quite obviously engaging in sex on a regular basis.   
  
“Has Jack been having sex with you?”  
  
“Yes, Owen.” Dimly, Ianto wondered if this would put the other man off. He was merely an object, but he’d been used by another man. The fact that Owen, no matter that he was distancing himself from Ianto, sounded angry strengthened the thought.   
  
“Do you mind him doing it to you?” The anger grew in Owen’s voice, but Ianto knew he couldn’t lie. He deserved the worst Jack could do to him, he wasn’t allowed to mind.  
  
“No, Owen. I’m here to serve all of you, in any way I’m needed or wanted.”  
  
“Did he ever make you bleed?”  
  
“Yes, Owen. The first time, but I don’t remember when.”  
  
There was no evidence of something like that, so either it had happened long before the incident with Lisa, or Jack had healed him in some way.  
  
“Before or after Lisa.”  
  
Ianto shivered at the name. The centre of his crime, his reason to suffer. He hung his head in shame and mumbled his answer.  
  
“After.”  
  
“Hmm.” Owen slid his fingers from Ianto’s arse and stood, pulling off his gloves again. So Jack had healed Ianto in some way, or the bleeding had been from a very shallow wound.  
  
Healed after sex? The note was scribbled on the bottom of the page.  
  
“Ok, I’m all done. You’re healthy enough.”  
  
“Yes, Owen.” Ianto didn’t move from where he was standing. Was Owen going to use his now? There had hardly been any pain. Wasn’t the doctor angry at him anymore?  
  
“So you have anything to do right now?” Why wasn’t he moving?  
  
“No, Owen. I haven’t been given any orders. Can I serve you?”  
  
“Serve me?” Owen stuttered. What was Ianto offering? He was still facing the table with his legs spread wide.  
  
“I’ll do anything. Please. I can clean up. I can make you food or coffee. I can serve as a footstool while you sit. I can serve as an outlet for anger.” Ianto hesitated, he could offer sexual service, but Owen had seemed disgusted by the fact that Jack had already used him. “I could suck you_”  
  
“No!” Owen interrupted violently. Grabbing Ianto by his shoulder he spun the other man around.  
  
Ianto’s eyes were wide with fear before he screwed them shut when he saw Owen’s free hand move, expecting him to strike him. The doctor merely grabbed his second shoulder and shook him lightly. Ianto was terrified, he’d obviously taken the wrong decision to offer Owen sex.   
  
“No!” Owen shook Ianto again. “I will never use you for anything like that.”  
  
His eyes still screwed shut, Ianto waited for a blow; waited for the collar; waited for pain.   
  
“I’m sorry, Owen. I’m sorry.”   
  
Ianto continued to apologise, and Owen returned to himself. Anger had flooded him at the thought of using Ianto for something like that. It would be abuse, torture. He’d taken an oath. How dare Ianto assume he’d break it! But this wasn’t Ianto’s fault; he’d been conditioned to offer sex.  
  
He released Ianto’s shoulders and the other man sank to his knees.  
  
Whimpering, Ianto took the position he’d been trained to take and waited for the whip to fall. He hadn’t seen the force whip so far, but it was a small object and easily overlooked. Perhaps it wouldn’t be the whip; there were plenty of other objects Owen could use to vent his anger.  
  
He yelped and cowered down when he felt a hesitant hand on his back; he’d been expecting a lash. Immediately, he straightened up again. He wasn’t allowed to cower away from his punishment. If he tried to minimise the target, or the damage the punishment just went on for longer.  
  
“It’s all right, Ianto.”  
  
Ianto merely whimpered, Jack had tricked him like this before.  
  
“You want to serve me. Right?”  
  
“Yes, Owen.” Ianto chocked out, he really did. If his service was good enough, he wasn’t punished. If he served, he wasn’t isolated.  
  
“All right. Can you go make me a cup of coffee?”  
  
“Yes, Owen.” He could make coffee. He was good at that. He knew which blend Owen preferred.  
  
“Go on then.” The tone reserved for frightened children was back. He’d have to be really careful not to show his anger in Ianto’s presence; the other man clearly thought any form of the emotion meant pain.  
  
“Yes, Owen.” Ianto scrambled to obey. Standing quickly and nearly running out of the med bay in his haste to get to the kitchen.  
  
—----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ianto remembered it all very well. Even how he’d jumped to attention when Owen had told him he’d be in Jack’s office, so he could serve the coffee there.  
  
He snapped back to attention when he heard Jack approach the kitchen he was kneeling in. Pay attention when your betters walk into a room. It was a rule he never wanted to forget again.  
  
“And look who’s waiting like a good boy?”   
  
Ianto pushed his head against the large hand that was ruffling his hair.   
  
“Yes, you. Good boy.”  
  
Jack increased the pressure and continued to rub at Ianto’s head, his fingers working in little circles. Ianto moaned lightly when the fingers moved lower, massaging his tense neck muscles.   
  
“How was your day?”  
  
Ianto blinked and brought himself out of the blissful haze Jack’s fingers had pushed him into.  
  
“It was nice, sir. I was able to serve and I didn’t make any mistakes.”  
  
“No, you didn’t. Did you. You’re learning at last.”  
  
Ianto leaned into Jack’s hand even more. The praise was wonderful, he was learning. Perhaps Jack would teach him even more.  


1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	32. Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

  
Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

 

#memberblock { width: 99%; margin: 1em auto; float: left; }  
.column { float: left; width: 32%; }  
html>body .column { width: 33%; }  
#category_content, #categoryblock { width: 99%; margin: 0 auto;}  
html>body #category_content, html>body #categoryblock { display: table; width: 100%; }  
.row { float: left;}  
html>body .row { display: table-row; float: none;}  
.catblockcell { padding: 0 1ex 1ex 0;}  
.catblockdiv { float: left; width: 32%;}  
html>body .catblockdiv {display: table-cell; float: none; width: 33%; }  
.cleaner { clear: both; height: 1px; font-size: 1px; border: none; margin: 0; padding: 0; background: transparent; }

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Torchwood](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=16)  
---  
**My punishment** by [trouble seeker](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=18618) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=133430) \- [202](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=133430)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=32) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112

  
  
“Arms straight out in front of you, wrists together palms facing up.”   
  
Ianto obeyed, still pressing his head into Jack’s palm. The comfort and care he felt from the simple touch was amazing. He’d been in this position plenty of times before; Jack usually handcuffed him like this. Jack gently pressed on the back of his head and Ianto followed; tucking his chin against his chest.  
  
“They look a bit bare don’t you think?” Jack kept rubbing, which was making it harder for Ianto to think. Was this a trap?  
  
“I’m not sure, sir.”   
  
“Of course you aren’t.” With a last ruffle, Jack stepped away from the kneeling man. “You’re an object, those don’t usually have opinions.”  
  
“No, sir.” Ianto kept his head down, confused as to where this was going.  
  
“It’s my opinion that matters, is it not?”   
  
Ianto heard the jangling of metal against metal, handcuffs? “Yes, sir.”  
  
“Good. Because I think they look too empty. And I’ve got just the thing. Inspection.”  
  
Ianto’s body moved before he realised it himself. The order and the need to obey so much a part of him that it happened by instinct, more than choice. Standing with his arms and legs spread wide, he waited.  
  
“Good boy. Now, I’ve had these custom made for you.” Jack held up a set of leather wrist cuffs. They were designed to be worn for longer periods of time, the leather carefully treated and rounded at the edges. The insides were padded with stained, dark leather; contrasting sharply with the paler exterior while still pleasing to the eye.   
  
“Sturdy, so I don’t have to spend fortunes on new ones.” Jack wrapped the first cuff around Ianto’s left wrist. The leather fitted snugly around his wrist and the buckle caught the light when Jack secured it.   
  
“Yet soft and comfortable enough that you can wear them almost permanently without your delicate skin breaking.” Jack demonstrated by grabbing one of the chrome D-rings and turning the cuff on Ianto’s arm. The leather pulled at his skin slightly, but it wouldn’t hurt him unless it was twisted round and round repeatedly.   
  
“I had them burn the Torchwood logo on the left one, and my initials on the right on.” Jack held up the right cuff for Ianto to see before fitting it around the corresponding wrist.  
  
“Same for the ankle cuffs.” Jack pulled the second pair of matching leather restraints from a dark velvet bag. They were, like the wrist cuffs, about three inches wide and slipped around his ankles easily. Jack tugged on the rings that were fitted onto each cuff, testing their strength.  
  
“I’ve got some for your thighs too.” Jack caressed the tops of Ianto’s legs. “So I can secure you completely, but that’ll be for some other time. For now, you can get used to these.” He patted Ianto’s bum and stood.  
  
Eyeing the younger man up and down, he smiled appreciatively. The leather looked good on Ianto and it would allow him to tie up the young slave easily without having to bother with handcuffs or rope burn.   
  
The sturdy metal D-rings were wide enough for a strong rope to be pulled through. When he had accustomed Ianto to rougher play, he’d be able to suspend the younger man from the cuffs. The thought of Ianto, hanging from the ceiling of the dimly lit training room by his wrists was enough to send some blood back to his sated cock.  
  
“Feet a bit closer together and your hand at your lower back.”  
  
Jack watched Ianto move as instructed and poked and prodded at the other man until he was completely satisfied with his position.  
  
“Now I want your hands and legs to stay at those angles and distances for the next half hour. Can you do that?”  
  
It would be hard, Ianto knew. If he wasn’t instructed to move, he could do it. He doubted Jack would make it that easy for him though.  
  
“If I’m allowed to stand still. Yes, sir.”  
  
“But what if I want you to move to another spot?” Jack’s tone had changed. He knew Ianto would be unable to complete such a task. He’d be able to maintain the pose correctly enough, but it would change in some way no matter what he did.   
  
Ianto swallowed thickly. He was being set up for punishment. He wanted to cry out at the unfairness; he’d been good all day. Why did he have to get punished after a good day? He’d done his very best.  
  
His head lowered, but the rest of his body stayed still. He was nothing. Torture and punishment were what he deserved. The fact that he wasn’t in pain right now was mercy on Jack’s part. Mercy never lasted.  
  
“I’ll change position in some way or another, sir. Please. I want to hold it. I really do. I’m just _”  
  
Jack’s hand in his hair forced his head back up, and back.  
  
“Am I asking too much of you?”  
  
“No, sir!” Ianto concentrated on keeping his body in the position Jack had placed him in. Perhaps if he showed him master that he really wanted to do what was ordered, the mercy would last a bit longer. “I’m nothing. You have the right to ask me anything. I’m just not competent enough. Please.”  
  
“Hmmm. Can’t expect miracles can I.”   
  
Jack released Ianto’s head, which stayed frozen in place. Ianto’s eyes were screwed shut, waiting for the order to move to be given. Waiting for the pain that would be inevitable.   
  
He winced, a tiny tremor that ran though his tense muscles, when Jack ran his hands across his arse.  
  
“Why did I do that again?”  
  
“To make me pretty for you, sir.”  
  
“Correct. What do the marks tell you?”  
  
“That you care for me?” Ianto felt hesitant. The markings did tell him that, but right now the same man who’d put them there was setting him up for failure.  
  
Ianto whimpered when Jack gripped his cheeks tighter.  
  
“How do you answer a question, Ianto?” There was no anger in the tone, just annoyance.   
  
Ianto hurried to correct himself.  
  
“A question is answered by an answer, not another question. I’m sorry, sir. They show me that you care for me, sir.”  
  
Jack released the red flesh. Ianto was still you, and the pale colour was already returning as his body healed.  
  
“Good. Now, feel the marks. I care for you.”  
  
Ianto concentrated.  
  
“Yes, sir.”  
  
“I know you can’t do everything. So I’ve gotten some tools that will help you obey me.”  
  
Ianto breathed a sigh of relief. Jack wasn’t setting him up for failure, he was teaching him.  
  
“Head back to normal.” Jack crouched down between Ianto’s legs and pulled a metal spreader bar from behind the kitchen door. He’d hidden the object so Ianto’s mind would go off track and assume he’d be punished.  
  
The bar had metal clips on both ends and was easily fixed between Ianto’s legs. It kept them at the fixed distance. He’d be able to waddle, but closing or opening his legs would be out of the question.  
  
“Walk forward two steps.”  
  
Ianto had followed what Jack had done and wanted to cry in relief. The bar would keep his legs like Jack wanted. The other man really did care for him; he was helping him. Careful not to fall over, Ianto shuffled forward.  
  
It felt a bit like running with your trousers down your legs. Not very easy, but doable.   
  
“Now, your hands can use a little bit of assistance as well.” Standing, Jack picked a single metal clip from the velvet bag and clipped it between two of the rings on Ianto’s cuffs. He’d need to keep his arms on his back himself, but moving them apart accidentally wouldn’t happen.  
  
“Turn around.”   
  
Jack waited, smiling as Ianto shuffled around carefully. While the restraints would keep his legs apart, they also made it really easy for him to just tip over and smash his face on the floor since he didn’t have his hands to help him break the fall.  
  
Not that he’d try to break his fall. He’d rather hurt his face that face Jack’s wrath for changing his position without permission.  
  
“You look good. Leather suits you. Now what do you say?”  
  
“Thank you, sir. I’m grateful for the restraints.”  
  
“Good.” Jack leaned forward and clipped a lead to Ianto’s collar. “No need to show gratitude, I’m not in the mood to have to help you up. Come along.”   
  
“Yes, sir.”  
  
Carefully, Jack led Ianto out of the kitchen. Taking a path that didn’t include stairs, he led the hobbled man to the couch.   
  
Ianto’s steps became less hesitant with each metre he travelled. Jack was keeping a slow, steady pace and allowing him to find his footing. The lead was wrapped around Jack’s hand, so he could hold him steady by the neck.  
  
“Stay.” Jack ordered nonchalantly, like you would with an obedient dog, when they reached the small living area.  
  
The lead dangling down his chest, Ianto obeyed. It wasn’t like he could do much else, trussed up like he was.   
  
“Kneel.”   
  
Jack had returned, and was standing behind him. Ianto struggled to obey. Bending one knee slightly, he tried shifting his body weight in a way for him to drop to his knees without tilting forward and fall instead of kneel.  
  
As he struggled, Ianto whimpered. He was taking too long, he had to obey quickly or the collar would remind him of his place. He knew his place, at the feet of his betters; getting there was just a bit hard at the moment.  
  
“Easy.” Jack’s hand at the back of his neck steadied him. “Ok, now try again.” Jack gripped the lead close to the collar, holding his head steady as he dropped to the floor.  
  
“Better.”  
  
“Thank you, sir.” Since he was on the floor anyway, Ianto shuffled around and lapped at Jack’s boots.  
  
“All right, enough.” Go kneel next to the couch.  
  
Turning was easier now that he had his knees under him, and crawling wasn’t hampered with the bar too much. Ianto was quickly where he had been told to sit.  
  
“You’ve been good today, Ianto.” Jack dropped into the couch after grabbing one of the laptops. When he was settled, he reached over for an object Ianto had missed.   
  
His bowl!  
  
Ianto hadn’t though he’d get fed again, though he had been getting pretty hungry.  
  
Jack placed it on the floor next to his feet, but made no move to unfasten the cuffs from one another.  
  
“You’ve still got about twenty minutes in that position to go. Eat your dinner.”  
  
With that he turned his attention back to the screen and started working on his e-mails. Ianto shuffled back and forth as he calculated the angle he’d need to be in to reach the food without falling in it.  
  
The slop was cold, but it didn’t matter. He’d done well all day; though he’d needed some help from Jack at the end. This was a final reward for his effort; he would have to go to his cell hungry.  


1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	33. Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All hail the mighty gods of the internet, for they have returned!

  
Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

 

#memberblock { width: 99%; margin: 1em auto; float: left; }  
.column { float: left; width: 32%; }  
html>body .column { width: 33%; }  
#category_content, #categoryblock { width: 99%; margin: 0 auto;}  
html>body #category_content, html>body #categoryblock { display: table; width: 100%; }  
.row { float: left;}  
html>body .row { display: table-row; float: none;}  
.catblockcell { padding: 0 1ex 1ex 0;}  
.catblockdiv { float: left; width: 32%;}  
html>body .catblockdiv {display: table-cell; float: none; width: 33%; }  
.cleaner { clear: both; height: 1px; font-size: 1px; border: none; margin: 0; padding: 0; background: transparent; }

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Torchwood](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=16)  
---  
**My punishment** by [trouble seeker](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=18618) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=133556) \- [202](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=133556)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=33) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=all)   


Author's Notes:

All hail the mighty gods of the internet, for they have returned!  
  
1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112

  
  
Ianto was stunned when Jack replaced his food bowl with another when he’d finished licking it clean. This one was newer, and filled with water. Clear, sweet, pure water.   
  
He’d stared at it in wonder; he could smell it. The air seemed fresher near the bowl. He could imagine the liquid fill his mouth and then his throat when he swallowed. The fresh water swirling in his mouth, taking the bad aftertaste of his food away with it.   
  
Ianto’s gaze was steady, but he wouldn’t touch it without Jack’s permission. He’d die of dehydration long before he disobeyed the other man. A lone tear escaped, trailing down Ianto’s cheek. Could this possibly be for him to drink?   
  
If Jack told him to take the water and dump it; he would without hesitation.  
  
He hoped he wouldn’t be told to do that though. Hoped he’d be allowed to drink some of the liquid; just a drop. Ianto reasoned that if he threw himself at it right now he’d probably be able to swallow a mouthful before the collar dropped him, but it wasn’t worth it. Nothing was ever worth going to his cell for; nothing was worth the collar.   
  
“Thirsty?”  
  
Ianto almost laughed at the question. He was almost always thirsty.   
  
“Yes, sir.”  
  
“Hmm.”   
  
The emotionless hum made Ianto’s heart clench. This was not going to be for him to drink.  
  
Even then, knowing the drink was a tormenting dream, Ianto was unable to tear his eyes away from the bowl. Jack seemed to enjoy dangling food and drink in front of him. It didn’t hurt as much as the force whip, or the collar; but it still hurt him. Temptation he wasn’t allowed to fall for.  
  
If Jack was feeling benevolent, he might tip over the bowl and allow him to lick at the floor. He’d already been fed, so the mercy he experienced daily was probably running dry.  
  
Slowly, Jack unclipped and removed the spreader bar; releasing Ianto’s legs. Ever obedient, the younger man maintained the position. When his wrist were released, Jack gave the order to move them.  
  
“Hands on the floor, legs together and on your toes.” Jack pushed his slave until he was happy. He could have just told the man to get in a position for push-ups, but he quite liked kicking and prodding at the younger man.   
  
“Keep your arms straight.” Jack knelt next to Ianto, and prodded at his back. “Keep up the tension, I should be able to balance a glass on here.”  
  
Ianto did as he was told, all his muscles tense to hold the position. He watched Jack’s feet as the other man walked in front of him. Where was this going?  
  
“Your work is getting too slow.”  
  
Ianto shuddered. He did his very best to obey all his orders as quickly as possible, but his best was obviously insufficient.   
  
“I’m sorry, si_”  
  
“Quiet.” Jack interrupted, and the snap of Ianto’s lower jaw meeting the upper was audible. “Your work is getting slower. Especially cleaning larger areas, or organising the vaults. Now, there are two possible reasons as to why this is happening.”  
  
Silently, Ianto hoped neither would be punished to harshly. Any reason would be entirely his fault, and faults were mercilessly corrected.  
  
“One. You are purposely stretching time limits, hoping you’ll be given more time to complete tasks. That would be a horrible offense. Manipulation was one of your crimes, was it not?”  
  
“Yes, sir.” Ianto was horrified at the thought. He honestly wasn’t trying to manipulate anyone into doing anything. He didn’t have the right to. The whimper that started was swallowed down; he’d been told to be quiet. His only hope, would be that Jack would listen to him when he begged him to. Hoped he would listen when he told the truth.  
  
Jack leaned in close. “You aren’t trying to manipulate anyone, are you?” It was no more than a whisper. A whisper that caused Ianto’s arms to quiver under the tension.  
  
“No, sir. No, sir I’m not. I swear, I would never try to.” Though he wanted to say more. Wanted to plead his innocence to the world; he’d been told to be quiet. He was allowed to answer the question, no more.  
  
“Good. Because the punishment for that would be more than severe. If you even think about manipulating us in any way, you come to me to beg for punishment and forgiveness for the thought. Because the punishment you’ll get then will be so much better than if you ever try to act on the thoughts.” Jack’s voice was ice in his ear. The hot breath froze his heart.  
  
“Yes, sir.”  
  
“Good.” Ianto’s heart relaxed slightly; Jack’s tone was normal again. “Then there’s only the second reason.” He stood. “You’re weak.”  
  
Ianto nodded slightly. He was. He’d never been very muscular, or strong, but isolation, starvation and punishment after punishment had stripped him of almost all his muscles. Even now, he was starting to tremble from maintaining the same stressful position.   
  
“As the leader of Torchwood, I’m responsible for the maintenance of the building, and all of the tools and artefacts within it. Even when the tools force me into isolating them for days.”   
  
The condescending tone hit home. Shame crept on to Ianto’s features in the form of a blush. Jack fed him, worked him, and watered him. The reason he was in such a sorry state was his own disobedience. Jack didn’t want to isolate him. He went out of his way to get him in the light.  
  
“I’m sorry, sir.”  
  
“You should be. Giving me extra work, training you into something decent.”  
  
Ianto flinched when Jack shoved the bowl of water underneath his face; water sloshing over the sides.  
  
“And because I’m unspeakably kind, I’m giving you some extra incentive to work well. You are going to do fifty push ups, and every time you can get your face near enough you can take a sip of water. You collapse and you do ten extra push ups. Got all that?”  
  
Ianto shook. Jack was thinking of him, taking time to train him. He was giving him the chance to become stronger, and was permitting him to drink. Fifty push ups were a lot though.   
  
“Yes, sir.” Jack was doing this to make him more useful. He wasn’t going to disappoint him, for it was never good to disappoint your owner. He wanted more work, more time up here in the light.   
  
“Then get to it. I’ll be back in twenty minutes to see how you’re doing.”  
  
When he was alone, Ianto slowly bent his arms and lowered himself towards his reward. For that was what the water was, a reward for doing the first part of the push up. He stuck out his tongue when he got close enough and took a frantic lick at the cool water.  
  
Quickly, he pushed himself up again. While tiring, it was much more so to hoover over the water than to hold still; arms stretched.   
  
One. Only 49 more to go. Breathing deeply and evenly, Ianto lowered his body again. This time, instead of a lick, he sucked up a mouthful of water. The collar didn’t hurt him, so it as obviously permitted. It was quicker than licking, but he’d have to go deeper to get at the water more quickly.   
  
Two. Only 48 more to go.   
  
Three. Only 47 more to go.  
  
On four, the collar gave him a sharp warning when his back wasn’t tense anymore. Jack obviously wanted him to maintain good form. He could do that.  
  
Five. Only 45 more to go.  
  
—-------------------------------------------   
  
When Jack returned, Ianto was trembling. Pushing himself up in little bursts rather than a smooth movement. His bowl was empty, every last drop franticly licked from its cold metal sides.   
  
48\. Only two more to go.   
  
Ianto had heard Jack approach, and was at the end of his strength. Every muscle in his back, stomach and arms was protesting. With a grunt he managed to get himself into the correct position again.  
  
49\. Only one more to go.  
  
Jack kicked the water bowl out of the way. “Nose touching the floor.”  
  
Ianto whimpered, but lowered himself down.   
  
“Lower.”  
  
Finally, the touch of cold concrete. Struggling, Ianto tried to move up again. But couldn’t. He was stuck. Strange, strangled noises wrung themselves from deep within as he fought to move. He had to go up. This was the last one. Please just the last one.  
  
Jack watched Ianto struggle. It wasn’t a battle he’d be able to win. With a final grunt, Ianto collapsed.   
  
The hot muscles met cold stone. But it wasn’t the chill that shocked Ianto, it was the fact that he’d failed. He’d failed in front of Jack.   
  
“That’s ten more. Better get to it. You’ve got fifteen minutes to get down to your cell and if you stop with the push ups before you get to ten the collar will tell you. And I won’t be here to tell it to stop. Same for tardiness.” With that, Jack walked off again, leaving Ianto on the floor. “I’m sure you’re capable of ten more.”  
  
“Good night.” Jack called from his office doorway, his smile evident in his voice.  
  
“Yes, sir.” Ianto mumbled through tears.  
  
He wanted to sob, but maintained enough control to just cry. Tears silently streamed down his face as he forced his tired muscles to move again. Just ten more. He could do ten more. Jack believed he could do ten more. The pain in his tense arse reminded him that the other man cared for him. He didn’t want him to be punished. He was training him, he had to be grateful.  
  
Grateful or not, a cry escaped on the first push up.  
  
One, only nine more to go.  
  
Ianto dug his nails into the concrete in an effort to steady himself.  
  
Two, only eight more to go.  
  
It was a good day. Think of the coffee. Think about sitting close to the others.  
  
Three, only seven more to go.  
  
Focus on Jack’s hands. Focus and calm down. Focus on the prints on your arse.  
  
Four, only six more to go.  
  
He cares. He doesn’t want you to fail. Pleasing him is all that matters.  
  
Five, only five more to go.  
  
Tosh and Gwen were pleased with you today. They enjoyed the cooking.  
  
Six, only four more to go.  
  
Sweat dropped from Ianto’s forehead, staining the concrete. Water. Jack gave you water. Think of the cool, sweet water.  
  
Seven, only three more to go.  
  
He said goodnight to you. He’s never said goodnight before. He trusts you to do this right.   
  
Eight, only two more to go.   
  
Think of Jack’s hand on your arse. Jack’s hands on your hair. He touches you, grounds you.  
  
Nine, only one more to go.  
  
He cares. Jack cares for you. Jack is kind. He’s trusting you with this. Focus on how much he cares. Focus on Jack. Jack is everything.  
  
Ten. Done.  
  
Ianto collapsed on the floor, his breathing laboured and fast. Sweat covered his entire body, cooling quickly in the chilled air.   
  
You’ve got fifteen minutes to get down to your cell.  
  
Jack’s words rang through Ianto’s mind. How long had it taken him to do the ten push ups? Ignoring his body’s protests, Ianto forced himself to start crawling. He had to get to his cell. He’d served his purpose; now he had to be stored away.  
  
—-------------------------------------------   
  
Ianto didn’t know how he made it to his cell before the door closed, but he did. The door was still open when he crawled closer. Just as he went through, the mechanisms hidden within the thick metal kicked into action.   
  
Collapsing onto his side, Ianto watched the last of the light disappear. He’d done it. He’d gone through an entire day without punishment. He’d been watered. He’d been fed; more than once! He’d served and been rewarded for his service.  
  
Eyes heavy, Ianto manoeuvred his body around. There wasn’t a comfortable place in his cell, but the position he’d collapsed into would mean he’d wake up sore. At least even more sore than he would be anyway.  
  
He yelped when his right foot touched something that wasn’t cold concrete.  
  
Had something gotten inside his cell? He went over the aliens the team had brought in recently. None had had fur. He’d felt something furry.  
  
A weevil would have jumped him by now. Ianto moaned. He wasn’t allowed to die; he didn’t want to die. Not alone in his cell.  
  
Shivering, he waited for pain. Adrenalin powering his tired muscles. Perhaps he could grab the creature before it did too much damage.   
  
He knew he couldn’t let it out. If it was an alien, he wasn’t allowed to let it escape his cell. It was his task to guard the others, even if it hurt or killed him.   
  
Slowly, painfully slowly he reached forwards again. Searching for whatever he’d felt. After a while, his hand closed on something soft and fluffy. When it didn’t turn on him and attack, so he pulled it closer.  
  
Whatever it was, wasn’t heavy. After several minutes of feeling around, Ianto concluded the alien was a fleece blanket.   
  
Ianto was baffled. What was a blanket, a source of warmth and comfort, doing in his cell? As he contemplated it, his body cooled down. Shivering, Ianto sneezed. And then knowledge struck him.   
  
Jack, or another team member, had left the blanket in here to make sure he didn’t get sick. The workout had warmed him up, but the sweat would cool him down again.  
  
If he had a cold, he wouldn’t be able to work as hard; something Jack was already trying to improve on.   
  
Gratitude, along with tears, welled up. Jack was taking care of him. Jack cared.  
  
Ianto wrapped the soft blanket around himself. Curling into a tiny ball, he managed to completely cover himself. Surrounded by Jack’s care, Ianto gave in to exhaustion and fell asleep.  
  
—-------------------------------------------   
  
Jack watched from his laptop. He’d followed Ianto’s progress ever since he left him to his exercise. He wondered what had driven Ianto on the last ten push ups.   
  
He’d been exhausted, but he’d completed the last ten faster than the first fifty. Was it fear, or was it some other connection Ianto’s enigmatic brain had made? Perhaps a bit of both.  
  
The blanket had been necessary. Though he was worked hard all the times, power work outs were another matter. Ianto would certainly start to sweat. The last thing Jack wanted thrown at his head was an angry Owen. If he made Ianto sick now, the doctor would be furious.   
  
The small piece of cloth would make Ianto feel safe, reward him for doing as he’d been told, and keep him from sniffling.  
  
Jack closed the laptop and shoved it under his bed, next to the large dog bed he’d bought along with the water bowl and several other object stashed away in the training room. When he felt Ianto was deep enough in his submission, he’d be able to allow the younger man to sleep at the foot of his bed.   
  
At least that was the plan. It would mean Ianto was a lot more available and the other man would be more than grateful for the chance to sleep near him.  
  
Jack stretched his lean body as he got comfortable in his small bed.   
  
So many plans for the future. Life was good.  


1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	34. Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't find a decent place to stop last week, so I just kept writing ... and as a result we have an extra long chapter. Enjoy!

  
Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

 

#memberblock { width: 99%; margin: 1em auto; float: left; }  
.column { float: left; width: 32%; }  
html>body .column { width: 33%; }  
#category_content, #categoryblock { width: 99%; margin: 0 auto;}  
html>body #category_content, html>body #categoryblock { display: table; width: 100%; }  
.row { float: left;}  
html>body .row { display: table-row; float: none;}  
.catblockcell { padding: 0 1ex 1ex 0;}  
.catblockdiv { float: left; width: 32%;}  
html>body .catblockdiv {display: table-cell; float: none; width: 33%; }  
.cleaner { clear: both; height: 1px; font-size: 1px; border: none; margin: 0; padding: 0; background: transparent; }

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Torchwood](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=16)  
---  
**My punishment** by [trouble seeker](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=18618) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=133841) \- [202](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=133841)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=34) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=all)   


Author's Notes:

I couldn't find a decent place to stop last week, so I just kept writing ... and as a result we have an extra long chapter. Enjoy!  
  
1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112

  
  
Ianto pulled the blanket tight around himself. It was wonderful to feel something so warm and soft; he couldn’t remember the last time he’d been granted some form of comfort for this long. It was almost as of Jack were curled around him, hugging him tight while he rested.   
  
Ianto knew he’d be sore. His arms and legs throbbed at him, and his back hurt each time he breathed in deeply.   
  
Careful not to dislodge the blanket, Ianto reached back and ran a single hand across his backside. It had mostly healed overnight, but several parts still smarted when he rubbed them. He wasn’t sure if there’d be any bruises. There usually weren’t.  
  
Even as a child, he’d hardly ever had bruises colouring the wide array of scratches. The worst bruise he’d ever had, had followed climbing and falling out of a large tree. On the way down, he’d met several thicker branches, which had no doubt saved him from a broken neck, but had left him on the ground crying his lungs out. His mother had found him that way, completely green and covered in leaves and tears.  
  
Apart from some long scratches, he’d escaped unharmed. His school mates had stared at the scratches, listened to his story and then declared it a big fat lie. No bruises, no fall.   
  
He’d retaliated by jumping off of the school bike shed. His teacher had fainted, his mum had scolded him, his GP had declared him very lucky and very sturdy, and his mates had found him a hero. And Ianto had revelled in the single yellowing bruise for weeks.  
  
If Jack had left bruises, Ianto vowed to revel in them as much as he’d enjoyed the bruises he’d acquired as a child. They’d be a way to remind himself just how much he had to thank Jack for. To remind himself just how much Jack cared about him. To remind himself to never, ever, push the other man into punishing him.   
  
Pain given with the intent to train, with the intent to mark him was nice. The sting of Jack’s palm meeting his flesh. The burn of Jack pushing into him was marvellous.   
  
The pain of the collar was altogether different. It prevented him from thinking further than ‘please, no more’.   
  
Pleasure and pain. He’d been getting more of the first recently, for which he was most grateful of course. The pleasure reinforced new lessons; made it easier to remember them. Made it easier to learn.   
  
The pain in his arse, which was sadly fading, reminded him that his focus had to be on Jack. He’d learned to calm himself and just feel his master. Feel his hand on his neck, steadying him. Feel his hand on his arse, focussing him. Feel his hands on his hips, possessing him.   
  
Ianto moaned softly, the thoughts were making him hard. He imagined Jack taking him without the cage containing him. Imagined being free to get hard. Orgasm would be out of the question, he knew that, but just the ability to react to the pleasure he’d feel rushing through his body would be amazing.   
  
Shuffling his blanket around, Ianto reached between his legs and grasped the metal cage. Whimpering, he touched the swollen flesh that was straining for more space. The touches made him think about Jack.   
  
Jack behind him, owning him completely; thrusting hard, but not uncontrolled. Long and smooth movements that filled him in more than just one way. Hard, warm breath on his neck.   
  
Needy little noises started filling the small space; his hips unconsciously rocking into a nonexisting partner.   
  
Perhaps one day, if he served well, Jack would grant him release. It was nothing but a dream, but it was nice to dream. It was nicer to think about what could be, than what was.  
  
When the cogs in the door started grinding, Ianto released the cage, and unwrapped the blanket. The night was over, he hadn’t gotten sick; the comfort would be taken away for sure. Quick, sure movements, aided by the tiny sliver of light, folded the blanket and set it next to the door. Hurrying, Ianto placed himself next to it, carefully checking and then rechecking his position.  
  
By the time the door was open, he was ready for anything. The day would not start with breakfast, he guessed, when Jack’s boots walked into his peripheral vision.  
  
“Kneel up.”  
  
Fluidly, Ianto took the position. It put some strain on his tired stomach and back muscles, but his own comfort was never a priority.  
  
“What have we here?” Jack’s voice was amused. Crouching down next to his tense slave, he grasped the genital cage. Ianto’s cock was as hard as it could be. “How did that happen?”  
  
Ianto’s mind reeled. He’d been touching himself, and not just touching, he’d given himself pleasure. Not simply by touching himself, but the fantasies. He wasn’t worthy of pleasure, he was worthless. Only what others were kind enough to give him he would get; he had no right to go around his betters and please himself. He’d been bad; the day had hardly started and he’d been bad.  
  
“I.” Ianto swallowed when Jack began fondling the cage, his warmth rekindling the erection panic had deflated. “I was thinking about you, sir. About last night.”  
  
“And that’s all that happened? Just the thought of me spanking you and fucking you made you that hard?” A second hand lightly grabbed his bollocks. Right now it felt nice, soft and warm; but it was also a threat.  
  
“No, sir. I_” God, he had to confess. He knew he had to. Jack probably already knew, the other man always knew. It was hard though, setting yourself up for punishment, even if you knew you deserved it. “I touched myself. I didn’t try to make myself come, or to take the cage off, sir. But I touched myself through it. I know I shouldn’t have. I know I’ve done something wrong. I know I’ve displeased you, sir.” The hand around his sack stayed gentle enough, but it wouldn’t for long. “Please, sir. I gave myself pleasure when I deserve none. Please punish me for this transgression.”  
  
Jack squeezed lightly and Ianto whimpered, fearful of what would no doubt follow. The light touch hurt already. He’d been banned from having an orgasm for a long time, but his body didn’t just stop producing semen. When the buildup was really bad, some tended to leak out from time to time, but his sack was always tight; full of come that wanted to escape. Pleasure that so much wanted to be, but never would.   
  
“You decided, on your own, that you” Jack squeezed harder, and Ianto shut his eyes as he tried to remain quiet. “Deserved pleasure?”  
  
Ianto was thrown at the ice in his master’s voice. He’d angered him bad, God what would happen to him now? The cell? Punishment?   
  
“I’m so_”  
  
Jack cut him off by squeezing harder. His fist a vice around Ianto’s bollocks.  
  
“Yes or no, Ianto. Did you decide that you deserved pleasure?”  
  
“I wasn’t thinking, sir. Please. Ah!”  
  
“Yes, or no.”   
  
Ianto sobbed. Torture was unavoidable; hell, he deserved to be whipped till he was a breath away from death.   
  
“Yes.” There was no time to add the honorific. Jack released his sack and grabbed his hair, dragging him out and away from the cell. The restored blood flow hurt, but the panic in Ianto’s mind hardly registered it.  
  
He’d been bad. Jack was angry at him. Jack was angry, but he’d bypassed the collar; which meant the older man would do the punishing himself. Normally, this was better. The collar and his cell were the worst punishments he could receive.  
  
But Jack had spared him castration before. The cage had been put in place specifically to stop him from pleasuring himself; to stop him from ever receiving pleasure that way again. And now he’d proven to Jack that even with the cage he couldn’t be trusted. Even with the cage he’d tried to give himself more than he was worthy of.   
  
He desperately tried to keep up with Jack, but it was hard to. The other man had an iron grip on his hair, but he was tugging him up and forward; making it impossible to use his arms and forcing him to scoot along on his knees.   
  
Crying quietly, Jack didn’t like it when he made too much noise when he cried, Ianto stumbled along. He’d screwed his eyes together in pain as he tried to keep his head steady, so he had no idea where they were headed. Another cell? A storage room where Jack could whip the skin off his back without his screams of terror and pain ever disturbing the others?   
  
Ianto knew he hadn’t been pulled up any stairs, so it wouldn’t be a public punishment. He couldn’t stop the startled cry from escaping as he was suddenly thrown to the floor. When he opened his eyes he recognised the training room.   
  
It was far away from the main parts of the hub the others visited. They’d never hear him scream. Never see what happened to him. Castration? Death? A whipping? A beating? Ianto’s mind was reliving every punishment he’d been given before, trying to figure out what would happen to him in a moment.  
  
Shaking with fear, Ianto forced his body to remain unmoving when Jack approached him. A boot to his hip turned him onto his back, exposing his groin. Desperate to not anger his owner further, he held himself still.   
  
He could feel his heart pounding inside his skull, the loud thump-thump erratic. A strangled sound was all that escaped his tightening throat when Jack reached for his bollocks. Something soft, yet rough was wrapped around the abused and swollen flesh and tied securely.   
  
The blood flow to his sack was being restricted, but not cut off and when Jack tugged on whatever he’d tied his bollocks off with, it felt like he’s poked at it with a sharp stick it. He cried out helplessly at the feeling. His bollocks started throbbing, and Ianto knew with excruciating certainty, that they would only become more and more sensitive to any form of touch the longer they were contained.  
  
“Get up.”  
  
Wordlessly, Ianto obeyed; fighting the urge to shield himself from his owner. A rough hand on his collar guided him towards the far wall and pushed him in between two rings set high up.   
  
“Stretch up and spread your arms.”  
  
Jack quickly locked his wrist restraints to the rings, leaving him on his tiptoes.  
  
“And to make sure you’re focussed.”   
  
Reaching in between Ianto’s legs, Jack found the leather thong he’d bound around the top of his sack and secured it to another ring in front of Ianto. It left Ianto stretched out, but not in pain; as long as he stayed still.  
  
Jack walked to the bench slowly, taking his time to pick out a cane. Eventually, he settled for a thin bamboo rod. Tapping it against his leg, he walked back to his quivering slave.   
  
Kneeling behind him, Jack puffed a hot breath over the swollen flesh in between Ianto’s tense legs.   
  
“Do you know how cattle is castrated, Ianto?”  
  
Ianto’s head lolled back at the question. God, please no!  
  
“No, sir.” Ianto’s voice wavered as his mind threatened to go blank. He could feel Jack’s answer tickling his tormented bollocks.  
  
“They snap a tiny rubber band around the testicles. Stopping any blood flow, and after a while they die off. And then all it takes is a sharp tap, or jerk to the balls.”   
  
Jack demonstrated by flicking Ianto’s. The younger man yelped and twitched in pain, pulling at the leather thong, which hurt him as long as he kept moving, tugging roughly at tormented flesh. It took a while to find the perfect balance again; stretched out, but not actively in any extra pain.  
  
“And they just drop off. Simple.”  
  
“Yes, sir.” A thin whine was all that was left of Ianto’s voice. He shook in fear, shook as he tried to hold still, shook as he imagined Jack snapping the tight rubber around him. Everything already hurt right now, and there was still plenty of blood flowing around; what would it feel like to cut it off entirely?  
  
“Very humane and all. No cutting, or anaesthesia involved. Swift and almost painless.” Jack paused for effect, squeezing the pale thighs in front of him. “It would be too easy on you.”  
  
Jack let Ianto’s brain work on that for a few minutes. He’d all but told him he’d be castrated, but not in the humane way. The way Ianto thought, he’d work out he’d be using a knife instead. Surely enough, after about two minutes, Ianto started to shake convulsively.  
  
“And luckily for you, I don’t feel like having your blood everywhere.”  
  
With a final shake, Ianto stilled.  
  
“Thank you, sir.” Ianto’s voice cracked with gratitude. He was being spared. Once again, Jack had found mercy for him in his heart. “Thank you. Oh, thank you.”  
  
“Enough. You’ll be punished for the offence.”  
  
“Yes, sir.” Relief was evident. He would get to keep his manhood. It was silly in a way, to want to keep them when they served no other purpose but to hurt him. But for Jack to take them away would break him completely; he knew it would. It would take away the last tiny shred of humanity he had left. “Thank you, sir.”  
  
“Hmm.” Jack took a better grip on the rod and held in about 30 cm away from Ianto’s arse, poised to strike. “Now, what did you do this time?”  
  
“I pleasured myself, sir.” Ianto’s voice was still thin, sound forced through a throat that panic had closed off.   
  
“Correct.”   
  
Ianto cried out when the rod slashed down on the sensitive flesh of his left buttock. He was helpless to stop the reflexive jerk of his hips, pulling hard on his trapped bollocks. Whimpering, he fought to find his balance again. Grateful that Jack was giving him the time to find it, as his toes slipped on the concrete floor.   
  
The thin red line on his arse felt almost kind; a single line of fire. Ianto knew it wouldn’t last.  
  
“And why is that wrong?” The tone Jack used was one you often heard in interrogations. It promised redemption, if only the correct answer was given. Redemption would be a swift punishment, instead of a long one.  
  
“I’m not in charge of myself. I don’t decide anything. Only the hands of others get to decide if I deserve pain, or pleasure. Sir.”  
  
A second line snapped across both cheeks. Jaw clenched shut, Ianto writhed in pain. Jack was no longer crouching behind him, and he’d had more leverage.  
  
“And what did you think about when you touched yourself?”   
  
“You, sir.” The cane stroked over the two lines and Ianto whimpered, the other man wanted details. But details would get him punished even more. “About you spanking me, sir. About you possessing me, fucking me.”  
  
The third line whipped across his right cheek; hot and painful. Tears leaked from between closed eyes. Why didn’t Jack just whip him? Why did he have to break him down slowly, and completely before giving him what he deserved? Why did he have to force him to open his soul when all he was allowed to show were his failures?  
  
“And?”  
  
“Ah, oh please, sir. I imagined myself without the cage, sir. I didn’t think about coming. I swear, I just thought about getting a full erection.”  
  
He was rewarded with a few hard smacks. Ianto relaxed into the pain, about to let his brain shut down and concentrate on nothing but holding still.  
  
“What is the purpose of those thoughts?”  
  
Purpose? Confused, Ianto hesitated and the collar jerked him back to full awareness.   
  
“They hold no purpose, sir. They are mindless daydreams.”  
  
“Do you often daydream?”  
  
“Only when I’m not needed, sir. When I’m waiting for orders. Please, I would never slack off.” It terrified Ianto that Jack might think that. That he was daydreaming while he was meant to be working. He’d never do that, unless of course he knew it wouldn’t interfere with his work. Scrubbing floors was often paired with thoughts of the warmth of the sun on his skin.  
  
“What about?”  
  
“I often dream about the sky, sir. About being with you and not in my cell.”  
  
“Ever dream about escaping? About being human again?”  
  
“No! No, sir.” He would die long before he’d served his sentence. He’d never, ever, regain his humanity. Ianto knew this, there was no need to hop for such wild things. It was better to dream of warm food and the comfort of his master, close by and happy.  
  
“Good. Now, to recap. What was your crime this morning?”  
  
“I dreamt of things outside of my need to serve others and gave myself pleasure, sir.” After the last word, Ianto braced himself for a flurry of strikes.  
  
“Wrong.”  
  
Ianto felt his heart skip a beat. He’d been wrong. What had he missed? What else had he done this morning?  
  
“I. I. I went around my betters. I did something without an order.” Please be correct. Please be the right answer. Please don’ punish me for hours on end; please don’t leave me.  
  
“Better.” Ianto was grateful for the single strike across his upper thighs. “I give you full permission to dream about me; think about what I could do to you, think about what I’ve done. I grant you the space of your cage; get that hard any time you want.”  
  
Ianto twisted his neck to stare at Jack with open mouthed awe. He had permission to day dream?  
  
“If your day dreaming, whenever you choose to do so, ever interferes with your work I won’t hesitate to take the power to think further than ‘I must serve’ away from you.”  
  
“No, no sir. I serve to my best abilities at all times, sir. Perfection is the only standard I’m allowed to hold myself to.”  
  
“Good. Now, this morning you went around my back. You consciously made the decision that you deserved something other than what you’d been given. You decided that you deserved pleasure. And you did this by touching yourself. The thoughts I don’t care about. The touching I do.”  
  
Wide eyed, Ianto nodded. With the heel of his hand, Jack shoved his head around again, turning it towards to wall.  
  
“And for that, and that alone I’m going to punish you.”  
  
“Yes, sir.” Ianto closed his eyes again, carefully placing teeth against teeth and placing his tongue further back in his mouth. He’d bitten it by accident once when he cried out in pain.  
  
“While I do so, I want you to focus around the pain. Focus on the fact that you don’t decide anything. Focus on me, and the hand on your neck. By the time this is done, you’ll never forget your place again.”  
  
“No, sir. I swear.” He pressed his body into the wall as much as he could, hoping it would minimise the amount of twitching and jerking he could do.  
  
“Good. Now focus.” Jack wrapped his left hand around Ianto’s collar and aimed his first strike.  
  
Ten minutes later, he deemed the punishment finished. Slowly, Jack untied the leather thong. The restored blood flow hurt, drawing another weak cry from his slave. Ianto remained unresponsive for the rest, standing on his tiptoes when Jack gently urged him to so he could unclip him from the wall, only to crumple in a head when the support disappeared.   
  
Leaving the prone body on the floor, Jack went to put away the cane. When he returned, Ianto hadn’t moved an inch.   
  
“Easy.” Jack cautioned when Ianto started crawling towards him. Head to his boots, the slave managed to stick out his tongue and lap at the side of the footwear. “Enough Ianto. Here, try to take a few sips of this.” He placed a shallow dish in front of Ianto’s face.  
  
Ever obedient, Ianto licked at the cool liquid. Jack watched him manage to down a few gulps eventually.  
  
“Good. Go lie next to that couch over there.”  
  
Jack swore he heard a whispered ‘yes, sir.’, but it was so soft Ianto could have been swearing at him and he wouldn’t have noticed the difference. Not that he thought Ianto would ever try to swear at him, not anymore at least.  
  
Ianto’s progress was slow, but eventually he managed to drop his body on the carpet next to the overstuffed leather couch.  
  
“Raise your arse up a bit. There you go, good boy.” Sitting down on the carpet, Jack rubbed his hand over Ianto’s red arse. It felt rather dry.  
  
“Wait here. Stay.”   
  
Following him with his eyes, Ianto watched Jack walk back over to the bench and rummage around in one of the cabinets underneath it. Would he be punished further? The though only half formed. Thinking was very, very hard right now.  
  
“Easy, raise up again.” Passing his hand over the heated flesh again, Jack looked at his docile slave. Ianto had taken the punishment very well. He’d cried out at the beginning, but eventually he’d relaxed into the feeling. His body hanging almost slack in his restraints and he just felt. He’d managed to reach an amazing focus; going deep into his mind to think about what he was.  
  
“This will be a bit cold, stay still.” There was a minute nod, and another muted response. Slowly, Jack trickled lotion onto the sensitive flesh. It caused Ianto’s entire body to shudder, and Jack pulled him into his lap before rubbing the oil in slowly. “There. You learned your lesson I presume?”  
  
“Yes, sir.” This time, Ianto’s voice was becoming stronger.  
  
“Good, now relax. I don’t want your arse to be too dry.”  
  
Ianto relaxed into the touches, his response an inarticulate noise against Jack’s thigh. He’d paid the price for his most recent crime; Jack was no longer angry at him. If he was, he’d have made him lie on the cold floor instead of the marvellously comfortable carpet. Or he’d have just left him hanging from the wall.  
  
“Always making me punish you.” Jack mumbled as he rubbed. “I prefer it when I can teach you, train you. I prefer it when you’re good.”  
  
“M’sorry, sir.”   
  
Jack gently hushed him, running a hand through Ianto’s hair.   
  
“Shhhh. Just relax now, the punishment is over, I’ll take care of you.”  
  
Over the next half hour, Jack slowly fed Ianto more water and brought him back to reality. Gently encouraging him to move so he could sit on the couch when Ianto seemed pretty much back again. After making sure the younger man was in a comfortable position he picked up a book and started reading.   


1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	35. Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

  
Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

 

#memberblock { width: 99%; margin: 1em auto; float: left; }  
.column { float: left; width: 32%; }  
html>body .column { width: 33%; }  
#category_content, #categoryblock { width: 99%; margin: 0 auto;}  
html>body #category_content, html>body #categoryblock { display: table; width: 100%; }  
.row { float: left;}  
html>body .row { display: table-row; float: none;}  
.catblockcell { padding: 0 1ex 1ex 0;}  
.catblockdiv { float: left; width: 32%;}  
html>body .catblockdiv {display: table-cell; float: none; width: 33%; }  
.cleaner { clear: both; height: 1px; font-size: 1px; border: none; margin: 0; padding: 0; background: transparent; }

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Torchwood](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=16)  
---  
**My punishment** by [trouble seeker](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=18618) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=134085) \- [202](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=134085)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=35) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112

  
  
Slowly, Ianto came back to himself. It wasn’t a very fast process, and Jack made quite some way into his book. The fact that his master had soothed him after the punishment had set the young slave’s body at ease. There was no rush to serve his betters, he was safe. He could rest and heal.  
  
It started with his blinking; which sped up significantly. His eyelids opening and closing over less and less glossy eyes. After a while, Ianto managed to focus on the shaggy, dark red carpet on which he was lying. Shifting his focus, dark leather boots sprang up in front of his face.   
  
Along with his sense of space and time, came the sense of pain. Still groggy and in the deep recesses of his own mind, the groan of pain wasn’t hindered by his usual fear. Noises of pain, sadness or fear weren’t permitted unless he really couldn’t hold them back. He was a nothing, an object. He was to stay in the background, unheard and unseen, until he was needed. The lesson was running though Ianto’s mind; he couldn’t keep messing up like this, it wouldn’t do at all. He’d have to pay closer attention.  
  
The snap of Jack’s book closing brought Ianto into the present quite brusquely. His entire body jerking and the settling back onto the carpet. It was just a book. Ianto knew the sound of pages folding together, encased in their solid cover; this was no whip, or cane that intended to hurt him.  
  
“Ah, welcome back.”  
  
Still woozy, Ianto shook his head. He’d just been greeted; the first rules were a part of his psyche, reacted to without real thought. Tuning on his belly, he lapped at Jack’s boots. As he did so, more and more thoughts and feelings surfaced.  
  
He’d been bad and he’d been punished. The pain in his arse and thighs was still very bad; which led him to believe the rod had been an actual rod and not the force whip. While it was being used on him, it was very hard to distinguish between force and actual whip. When Jack was done with him however, it was easy to tell them apart. The force whip left him in agony, but it never went deeper than the surface and most of the pain was gone after an hour or two. If Jack had used the bullwhip, it lasted a fair share longer, but Ianto imagined the pain would stay with him for a very long time if his owner ever decided to use an actual real life bullwhip on him.  
  
The thought terrified Ianto, for Jack never let him off with one or two strikes. A session with that whip always lasted for fifteen or more lashes. This time, it hadn’t been an actual bull whip, it had been an actual cane. A cane he could always handle. The added pain of the thong around his sack had been hard to bear.  
  
The thin lines of pain crisscrossed over both his cheeks and the tops of his thighs. The residual pain from the spanking was completely drowned under the recent punishment.   
  
Jack tapped the top of Ianto’s head with his book. “Enough.”  
  
Closing his mouth, Ianto struggled to get back into the correct position. His entire body was still sore from the push ups, and hanging from the wall hadn’t helped.  
  
“Easy. Stay down for a moment. Stay.” The last command sounded so much like one you’d give a dog that Ianto nearly barked in response. He managed to catch himself however, he wasn’t wearing his tail after all, and answered normally.  
  
“Yes, sir. Thank you, sir.” The carpet was soft under his body as he settled again.   
  
“Yes, yes.” Absentmindedly, Jack replied as he refilled the shallow water dish. If he wanted to train up the underfed young man, he’d need to get him plenty of fluids. Or at least more than what he’d been allowing his slave to lap off of the floor up till now.  
  
“Here, I want this finished by the time I’m back.”   
  
Jack placed the dish at the edge of the carpet, near Ianto’s head, and walked out of the room.  
  
Confused, Ianto lifted his head to peer at what his owner had set down. With as little effort as possible, he inched himself forward. Water?  
  
He’d been receiving more water in the past few days, and it confused him. But who was he to question his master? He should feel grateful, not wary. If Jack wanted him to drink bleach, he’d obey without question; though he’d probably try to beg for mercy while he reached for the bottle. This was water, and it had to be gone by the time Jack returned. It wasn’t a very helpful time limit, but then again, who was he to question?  
  
When Jack walked back into the room, the dish was empty and nearly dry. Jack picked it up and set it away.  
  
“Good boy. Don’t want to have to bother Owen with you again. He’s got more important things to do than babysit you.”  
  
“Yes, sir.” The water was just regular maintenance, nothing to think too deeply about. Drinking was easy, and to be praised for something so simple lifted Ianto’s spirits. Perhaps he hadn’t ruined the entire day; perhaps he’d still be allowed to serve.  
  
“I already ate, so there’s no need for you to cook. Get upstairs and set a pot of coffee for the team. They’ll be arriving soon enough. Then you’ll find a list of tasks on my desk. You should have all day to complete them if the rift doesn’t act up. I’ll call you if we need more coffee or anything else. Got it?”   
  
“Yes, sir. I’m to make coffee and then find a list of tasks on your desk, sir. I’ll have all day to complete them, and any other tasks you have for me.”  
  
“Correct. Now get going. You’ve had plenty of rest.”  
  
“Yes, sir.” Still slowed by sore limbs and smarting arse, Ianto stood and hurried out of the training room. Eager to get to his tasks.  
  
Ianto liked lists. Lists meant a lot of work, and a lot of diversity. It was a task he often got, but scrubbing every surface in the hub became real boring real soon. The same repeated motions more tiring than any other. It was below any other team members; it was logical he got the job. And he wouldn’t want anyone saying he wasn’t grateful for the chance to serve! Because he was! He’d beg for the chance to clean, dust and scrub any time of the day.   
  
Lists were just a lot more interesting than regular labours. Lists were always _ well not fun exactly, but fun.   
  
\---------------------------------------------------  
  
Jack watched Ianto go, hands casually sheathed in his front pockets. He’d been hard pressed to think up a punishment when he found out what his pet was up to. He’d seen the suspicious movement on the camera he’d hidden in Ianto’s cell and gone to investigate.  
  
He’d been almost amused when he found Ianto as erect as he could be, but as he fondled his young slave’s member he realised he’d have to do something.   
  
Mere thoughts he could live with. It was a turn on to know that Ianto daydreamed about him; about what he’d done to the boy. Ianto was really getting into this; his mind was moulding itself perfectly. A slave who liked being used; who liked serving him. Who actually got turned on by it all.  
  
The fact that he was deciding things on his own was on the other end of the spectrum. That had to be nipped in the bud. He would have to obey, to serve, to listen. Ianto would never be allowed to dream of taking control of his own life. The younger man had to release the final tiny bit of control he still had over himself.  
  
Castration itself was a last resort. The younger man’s testicles were a great source of inspiration. They were part of what was fine-tuning Ianto into finding pleasure in things that happened to him. Every stroke across his swollen and desperate prostate would be heavenly. The fuller his bollocks were, the more his cock would want release. The more it would entice Ianto into thinking about sex.  
  
The punishment in itself had been as simple as it had been swift. He’d given Ianto a single freedom, his thoughts. Not all of them though, just the one he wanted him to daydream about. And then he’d forced his pet to give up everything else.   
  
As he’d let Ianto slowly wake up from the recesses of his mind Jack had had time to think. He’d picked up a real rod instead of the force whip. The way Ianto had been caressing the palm prints on his arse had shown Jack that Ianto had credited them some sort of meaning. The fine lines wouldn’t be permanent, but they’d last longer than the force whip would.  
  
It had left him with a problem. The team would not approve of an Ianto whose arse was riddled with cane marks. He’d have to give him plenty of work in the archives and probably order take out for lunch and dinner.   
  
If his pet really responded to marks, he’d have to think up something. Though he really liked it when Ianto walked around almost completely naked.  
  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The day, like the next few were borderline normal for Ianto. He got fed more often, but for some reason Jack had him down in the archives filing, searching, stocking and cleaning away from the others. He reasoned it was an extra punishment for the fact that he’d touched himself.   
  
He already missed listening to all their bickering. He didn’t really listen, he knew he wasn’t allowed to, but it was a most pleasant background noise. People! They were a great reminder that he wasn’t alone, that there were people he could serve. Down in the archives, he had only his list of tasks to depend on.  
  
Speaking of tasks; the list was almost finished. The goal he’d been working towards all day was nearly there. When he finished all his tasks, he was allowed to go up and ask Jack if he could serve him in any other way.  
  
Ianto had been indulging in his newfound freedom. He’d revelled in thinking about Jack taking him. About Jack’s cock sliding deep into his throat. Even the taste of Jack’s come had been replayed vividly as he shuffled files from one cabinet to another.  
  
The relative privacy had also resulted in several erections; at least as far as the erection managed to go. It had made Ianto’s blood sing every time he was allowed to be near Jack, but the other man had seemingly lost his appetite for the young Welshman. Ianto hadn’t so much been groped since he learned his lesson.   
  
It worried the young slave. Had Jack granted him his thoughts and imagination simply because he wouldn’t actually be serving in that sense anymore?   
  
Twenty-five minutes later, Ianto was nervously packing up the last file. Perhaps Jack would want him close again?   
  
Keeping that happy thought in his mind, Ianto walked into Jack’s office. Crawled towards his seated owner and knelt at his side like the obedient slave that he was.  
  
After a few minutes Jack reached out and clipped Ianto’s lead to the desk. It lifted the younger man’s spirits. He was close to Jack, he didn’t have to go work away from the other man.  
  
The scratching of Jack’s pen on multiple reports lulled Ianto into a doze until he felt the back of Jack’s hand nudge his head.  
  
“Hey, here.”   
  
Blinking quickly, Ianto saw Jack pat a spot on his thigh. Shuffling forward, he placed his head on the offered leg. Ianto took advantage of the situation to rub his head against the other man’s leg like a cat, hoping to show Jack just how glad he was to be close to his master.  
  
“Oh. That’s sweet. Have I been ignoring you?” Jack carded his fingers through Ianto’s hair, as his slave murmured against his leg. “Just a few minutes of work left, there there.”  


1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	36. Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

  
Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

 

#memberblock { width: 99%; margin: 1em auto; float: left; }  
.column { float: left; width: 32%; }  
html>body .column { width: 33%; }  
#category_content, #categoryblock { width: 99%; margin: 0 auto;}  
html>body #category_content, html>body #categoryblock { display: table; width: 100%; }  
.row { float: left;}  
html>body .row { display: table-row; float: none;}  
.catblockcell { padding: 0 1ex 1ex 0;}  
.catblockdiv { float: left; width: 32%;}  
html>body .catblockdiv {display: table-cell; float: none; width: 33%; }  
.cleaner { clear: both; height: 1px; font-size: 1px; border: none; margin: 0; padding: 0; background: transparent; }

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Torchwood](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=16)  
---  
**My punishment** by [trouble seeker](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=18618) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=134186) \- [202](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=134186)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=36) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112

  
  
Jack’s cock so close to his face was torture. He loved giving pleasure to his master. Loved serving him in any way, but sexual service was always better than any other.   
  
The hard flesh caressing his tongue. The full feeling of Jack’s cock deep in his throat. Jack’s groans of pleasure and release. Warm, thick come pulsing into his mouth and throat. The salty taste of pre-come exploding on his palate.   
  
All those wonderful feelings and tastes so close yet so very, very far. Because no matter how much he wanted it, Jack was the one who decided if he would ever get to please him again. And since the older man had been making very sure he wasn’t working anywhere near him, Ianto doubted he would be allowed to suck Jack off.  
  
He’d probably angered the other man enough to push him away. The thought made Ianto incredibly sad. He knew his feelings didn’t matter, but that didn’t keep him from feeling. He’d have to be content with the limited contact Jack granted him.  
  
The close presence of Jack’s cock, closely accompanied by his pheromones and the hand in his hair made Ianto’s head swim. He’d missed this. In his world of pain and isolation, Jack was a shining light of warmth.   
  
The only human that really interacted with him; because though the others tried to accept him as a humble slave, his crime must still be pushing them away. No matter how much he tried to serve them, they always kept their distance. They never used him for more than coffee or menial labour; sending him away as soon as he was done. He couldn’t blame them.  
  
But Jack used him. Jack often let him stay close to him. Or, at least he used to. He’d have to remember to be good. Jack had let him in close again. Jack was giving him warmth and care. He couldn’t ruin it this time.  
  
This time he’d keep his full focus on his master. Make sure to do anything and everything he asked. Make sure he didn’t anger him once too many times. He’d obviously gotten very close by deciding things himself, by giving himself pleasure.  
  
He knew it was wrong now.   
  
“What’s going on in that thick skull of yours? What are you thinking about?” Ianto had been so busy reminding himself to pay attention to his master, that he hadn’t noticed Jack’s pen had stopped scratching.  
  
The young slave gave a quick moan when Jack punctuated the question by scratching the base of his skull.  
  
“You, sir. That I’d be very happy to serve you.”  
  
“Good. Good.” Jack kept scratching lightly. “You like serving me then?”  
  
“Oh yes, sir! Very much.”  
  
“Well then. I gave you permission to dream.” Jack paused, letting Ianto wonder what he would ask. “What have you been imagining? How could you serve me right now?”  
  
Ianto closed his eyes and shuddered, rolling his face against Jack’s tight trousers before answering; there were so many things he could do.  
  
“I could suck you off, sir? Use my hands and mouth to bring you pleasure.” With his masters cock so very, tantalisingly close it was about all Ianto could think of.  
  
Jack’s fingers tightened in his hair, something that could be good or bad, and Ianto waited to see what Jack would do with his head.  
  
“Sex is really all you can think about, isn’t it? You little whore.”  
  
Using his tight grip on Ianto’s hair, Jack angled the young man’s face up. Keeping Ianto’s head pressed against his leg, but gazing up at him.  
  
“No, sir! Really, I can do so much mo_”  
  
Jack shushed him with a single finger across frantic lips.   
  
“Easy, I like that.”  
  
Relaxing in Jack’s grip, Ianto nodded. Sex meant warmth and care. Sex meant human contact. “Yes, sir.” In a moment lost in a sudden rush of lust, Ianto flicked out his tongue and licked at Jack’s index finger, which was still across his lips.  
  
Only afterwards did Ianto realise what he’d just done. Jack hadn’t ordered him to do anything and_  
  
“Cheeky!”   
  
“I’m sorry, sir. It wasn’t my place to_”  
  
“Hush.” Jack’s fingers in his hair prevented Ianto from pulling away and down. He’d intended to fold into himself on the floor and beg for mercy. “So eager to please, are you?”  
  
Ianto grabbed at the suggestion like a drowning man at a rope.  
  
“Yes, sir.” That was all it was. He wanted to please, and he knew Jack enjoyed everything remotely sexual. He wasn’t trying to push Jack towards anything; he just wanted to please. He wasn’t trying to take the lead; he just wanted to please. He just wanted to serve.  
  
“Go on.” Jack offered Ianto his middle and index fingers. “Give me a demonstration of your skills.”  
  
Slowly, Ianto slipped the offered digits past his lips and into his hot, wet mouth. Starting out simple, he swirled his tongue around and in between them. Tensing the agile muscle, he ran the tip along very crease and fold he could find. Hollowing his cheeks, Ianto pulled them deeper into his mouth, letting his teeth gently scrape the bottom of Jack’s fingers. Always one to pay attention to detail, Ianto curled his tongue around the digits and traced the outline of Jack’s nails with his tongue just like he’d caress his owner’s cock.  
  
Gently, he started moving his head up and down. Pulling back until the fingers almost escaped his lips, only to increase the pressure and suck them back in. Pausing every so often to nip at the sensitive pads at the tip. Making sure to soothe each nip with kisses and more sucking.  
  
When Jack finally pulled his hand from Ianto’s mouth, it did so with a wet slurp. Both the inside of Ianto’s mouth and the fingers that had just vacated it, were dripping with saliva. When Ianto’s eyes, glazed with lust and the hope for more, turned up towards Jack’s they found them with pupils just as blown as his own.  
  
“Turn around, head to the floor.”  
  
Ianto knew what would follow; or at least, he hoped he knew. And offered himself to Jack.  
  
“I always said you had a nice arse, didn’t I?”  
  
“Yes, sir.”  
  
“Well, it still is. It’s just missing something right now.”  
  
“Sir?”  
  
Any other questions Ianto might have had disappeared, when Jack shoved both of the slicked fingers into him without preamble. Wasting no time, Jack slid out of his chair and onto the floor behind his pet. Twisting his fingers, he set them even deeper.  
  
Twisting and scissoring his fingers, Jack stretched Ianto’s eager hole. The young slave shivered against the pressure and Jack placed his left hand on his lower back to steady him. As a spur of the moment thing, Jack pushed down on Ianto’s prostate. The young slave’s reaction was visceral. With an unbridled moan, he pushed back against Jack’s hand. Seeking more contact; more friction.  
  
“Oh, yes. Show me what a whore you are.” The whisper went straight past the logical part of Ianto’s mind and decided to nestle itself right at the base of his spine.   
  
Free to move, Ianto placed his hands on the floor and pushed his arse onto Jack’s fingers. Pulling back only to slam himself back down till he felt Jack’s knuckles against his sack. He set a punishing pace; fucking himself into a frenzy. Moaning desperately when Jack curled his fingers just so, and each movement slid straight across his pleasure spot.  
  
“You are such a slut.” Jack’s free hand stroked across Ianto’s back; squeezing and testing the flesh while he watched his pet come apart on just two of his fingers. “Such a whore for my fingers.” He brushed his ring finger against Ianto’s entrance teasingly. “Want more?”  
  
“Oh yes. Oh please, sir.” Ianto was breathless, helpless to escape the pleasure. Helpless to the feeling of finally, being filled in some way. “Please.”  
  
“What are you?” There was a playful note to the lust filled whisper. Jack was looking for a different answer than the usual ‘nothing, sir’.  
  
“A whore, sir. Your whore.”  
  
“Yes.” Jack hissed “Yes, you are.” And with a grin, he pulled his fingers away.  
  
Ianto cried out at the loss. It was shortly followed by a gasp of perfect fullness and a slight burn.  
  
Quick as a cat, Jack had grabbed a tube of lube from his top right desk drawer, smeared his fingers with the slippery substance, and pressed them back into Ianto.   
  
Jack watched Ianto moan and writhe on his fingers for about five minutes, when he saw Gwen approaching the tourist office on one of the monitors at his desk. The entire team had gone out for dinner, leaving him with the paperwork. But it seemed Gwen had forgotten something.  
  
Pulling his fingers from Ianto again, he shoved his slave to the ground. Disoriented, Ianto lay on the floor; panting hard as he tried to still his hips. He could still feel the ghosts of the fingers that had left him once again. When he didn’t hear the sound of more lube, or Jack’s zipper he groaned in frustration.  
  
“Sit up for me.”   
  
Moving as fast as he could, Ianto surged upwards. Knocking his head on Jack’s desk before finally getting in the right position.  
  
“Back a bit. Legs open. There. Now hands behind your head.”  
  
Efficiently, Jack locked Ianto into place with the cuffs. Securing them to each other and then to the ring in his desk. As a final touch, he threaded Ianto’s leach through the ring as well before tying it off.   
  
His slave could not lower his upper body down without making the collar pull; and chocking himself. Stretched out, he could breathe easily but it wasn’t the most comfortable of positions.  
  
“Comfortable?”  
  
“Not really, sir. I don’t mind.” Ianto tried to lower his head, and found he couldn’t. Not without limiting his breathing at least. He settled for lowering his gaze.  
  
“Remind me, what are you again?” The playful note was still there.  
  
“A whore, sir.”  
  
“A whore for what?”  
  
“You, sir. Your fingers, your cock. A whore for anything you want.” Ianto could see Jack’s cock straining at his flies. Strung up as he was, he was at the perfect height for Jack to fuck his mouth.  
  
“Too bad I’ve got too leave you for a bit.”  
  
Ianto gave a strangled groan. His cock was straining against his cage, his legs smeared with spittle and lube and his mind intent on only one task: pleasing Jack. And now Jack was leaving him.  
  
“But don’t worry I’ll be back soon. And I’ve got something to keep your whore of an arse busy while you wait.” Grinning from ear to ear, Jack pulled a dildo from the same drawer.  
  
Kneeling in front of his frantic pet, he covered it in lube. He wanted it as slippery as possible. Pushing Ianto up a bit, he slowly slid the first inch of colourful rubber inside his eager hole, then let the other end rest on the floor.  
  
“There, keep that inside of you till I come back.”   
  
Taking a few steps back, Jack admired his handiwork.   
  
“Just something missing.”  
  
Reaching into the drawer for the final time, Jack pulled out a red ball gag. Securing it tight around Ianto’s head he gave his pet a friendly pat on the head.  
  
“There, that should satisfy you for a while.” Another glace at the monitor warned him Gwen was already in the lift. It wouldn’t do for her to walk in on this. This was a sight exclusively for his eyes only.  
  
“Feel free to ride that, just don’t let it fall. I find it on the floor and you won’t be sitting down for a week. Got that?”  
  
“Yheshmm.” Ianto managed to get out around the gag, saliva already dribbling down his chin.  
  
“Go on, show me how you like it.”  
  
Ianto obeyed, pushing his body down onto the waiting dildo. He groaned at the intrusion, wanting more and more. He couldn’t though, because as a mammal, he needed to breathe. Pulling up for a short gasp of breath, he drove himself down again.  
  
“Good. Now don’t pass out while I’m gone.”  
  
Leaving Ianto to fuck and choke himself, Jack walked out into the main hub.  
  
“Gwen? Forget something?”  


1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	37. Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't wait till this weekend. Enjoy

  
Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

 

#memberblock { width: 99%; margin: 1em auto; float: left; }  
.column { float: left; width: 32%; }  
html>body .column { width: 33%; }  
#category_content, #categoryblock { width: 99%; margin: 0 auto;}  
html>body #category_content, html>body #categoryblock { display: table; width: 100%; }  
.row { float: left;}  
html>body .row { display: table-row; float: none;}  
.catblockcell { padding: 0 1ex 1ex 0;}  
.catblockdiv { float: left; width: 32%;}  
html>body .catblockdiv {display: table-cell; float: none; width: 33%; }  
.cleaner { clear: both; height: 1px; font-size: 1px; border: none; margin: 0; padding: 0; background: transparent; }

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Torchwood](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=16)  
---  
**My punishment** by [trouble seeker](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=18618) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=134276) \- [202](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=134276)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=37) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=all)   


Author's Notes:

Couldn't wait till this weekend. Enjoy  
  
1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112

  
  
“Yes.” Gwen sounded slightly tipsy and Jack could smell the red wine on her breath. “I took my coat and then I left my scarf behind.”  
  
“Ah.” He leaned against one of the desks. Concentrating hard he can heard the tiny muffled moans drifting from his office.   
  
“Yeah. Thought I’d be fine without it but a wind’s picked up and I don’t want to catch a cold or something.”  
  
Gwen didn’t have enhanced hearing, nor was she actively listening for the soft noises. She searched around her desk oblivious of what was happening in Jack’s office.  
  
“Hmm. How was dinner?”  
  
“Hm?” Gwen turned her head away from the pile of files on her desk she’d been rummaging under.  
  
“Dinner? How was it?”  
  
“Oh! Good. Good. Where is the thing? I swear I left it here somewhere.”  
  
Abandoning his relaxed pose, Jack walked up to Gwen’s work area. Eyes already searching for the scrap of cloth.  
  
“You must have seen me walk in with it. It’s that black one. I’m sure_”  
  
With a sigh, Jack started rummaging around the minefield of Gwen’s desk.  
  
“This place is a mess. I’ll have to have Ianto clean this stuff up.” Gwen mumbled to herself and upended a box of smaller artefacts on her desktop.   
  
“Sure. He’s doing his rounds now, so I’ll tell him to tomorrow.” With raised eyebrows Jack prodded at some of the artefacts. “How do you manage to let stuff pile up like this, Gwen?”   
  
“Oh please! Pot meet kettle!”  
  
“My office never looks like this!” Jack huffed.  
  
“Right.” Sarcasm just about oozing from Gwen’s voice. “This entire hub would be sparkling if it was just you here.”  
  
Giving her a playful shove, Jack laughed. “Hey, isn’t that it?” Pointing towards the hat stand near the cog door.  
  
“Yes! Finally, I can go home without the imminent threat of endless coughing.” With a small jump of joy, she ran over to the strange wooden contraption.   
  
“Glad you’re so comfortable here.” Jack chuckled as he watched Gwen wind the long piece of cloth around her delicate throat. “Ianto must have hung it there when he tidied up.”  
  
“No offence Jack. There’s lots to do here when we’re working but I prefer my own place in the evenings. I don’t know how you manage to live here.”  
  
“Oh, there’s plenty to do.”   
  
Like Ianto, he thought. Riding that dildo only a few meters away from him. Saliva coating his chin and chest as he desperately sought the friction he desired while fighting for breath.  
  
“I’ve got plenty of alien toys to play with.”   
  
Like the one hidden in his drawer, waiting for him to use it on Ianto. He wondered how the younger man would react to the tool. Would he feel comfortable with it, or would terror claim him? Both were options, just like the pain and pleasure the contraption could bring.  
  
“And if I get bored with those I’ve got several supercomputers and the entirety of the internet to keep me busy.” Jack gestured at the vast amounts of machinery all around them. “And come on, if that doesn’t help I can always play with the pterodactyl.”  
  
Gwen laughed, brushing her fingers through her hair. “I guess.” She paused at the door. “You’re like a superhero hidden away in his cave full of gadgets.”  
  
“I’m exactly like that. This is my cave. I’m just waiting for the world to need me.”   
  
He laughed, it was exactly what he was. Or at least, hoped he was. Saving the earth when the doctor couldn’t. Pick up the pieces the doctor left behind. Waiting till he could meet him again instead of watching the wrong timelines prance around in front of his face.  
  
“Say hi to Rhys for me.”  
  
“Will do, love. See you tomorrow.”  
  
Jack watched Gwen walk through the door and was lost in thought for a moment. He really was just waiting. Making the most of it while he did. Doing what the doctor would do; try to save the earth. And what would happen when he finally found the right doctor. How would he react? Would he be able to cure him?  
  
A particularly loud groan from his office snapped Jack out of his musing.   
  
Saving the world while you waited had to have some perks did it not? And the man waiting obediently in his office was one hell of a reward for a day well spent.  
  
Grinning, he made his way back to Ianto. The grunts were still not loud enough for Gwen to have heard them, but his pet was certainly letting himself go.   
  
Audio and visual came together wonderfully when he stepped back around his desk. Ianto had thrown his head back, eyes screwed shut as he used his legs and arms to drive him up and down the unyielding shaft.  
  
“Having fun?”  
  
Lost in the action of sex, Ianto opened his eyes slightly. The ball gag strapped tightly into his mouth, prevented him from uttering a single word, so he just nodded dumbly; head still thrown back as far as he could.  
  
“You certainly look like you are.” Walking closer, Jack knelt in front of Ianto.  
  
“I should have brought out gags so much sooner.” Jack ran two fingers over the spittle covered plastic. “You look really nice with you jaw spread wide.”  
  
Ianto shuddered when the wet fingers reached down and traced around one of his nipples.  
  
“And this red really is your colour.”  
  
Jack kept rubbing Ianto’s left nipple, rolling the flesh between the tips of his fingers until it hardened.   
  
“Is that what your face looks like when you’re stretched around my cock?”  
  
The fingers moved to the other nipple, teasing it until it was even harder than the other. The sensation was overwhelming his pet. He was still fucking himself on the dildo, and the lack of a steady supply of oxygen had left him deep within his own mind. Sex, and the will to please the only thoughts left.  
  
“You’ll do anything for me, won’t you?” Jack’s voice softened and lowered in tone. It was to voice you’d use with a beloved pet, combined with pure sex.  
  
Dumbly, Ianto nodded. If the other man ordered him to lick his feet, he’d strangle himself in an effort to do as he’d been told.   
  
“Good.”   
  
The teasing hand moved lower, caressing Ianto’s quivering stomach.  
  
“Easy.”  
  
Shivering, Ianto tried to steady himself, only slightly rocking into the pressure inside him.  
  
“There we go, easy.” Reaching up with his free hand, Jack unclipped the leash; instantly freeing Ianto’s head. Stroking his neck, Jack slid his fingers down. Ianto gasped for breath around the gag when he felt Jack’s hand on his bollocks.   
  
They were sensitive. Very, very sensitive. The build-up of sperm had increased, and the near constant pressure on his prostate had driven him closer to orgasm. He knew he couldn’t.  
  
Jack had left him alone for days simply for touching himself. He didn’t want to know what would happen if he accidentally came.   
  
The collar seemed the most obvious, and immediate punishment. The immense pleasure he would feel when he came was nowhere near worth the pain his disobedience would give him. Nothing was ever worth that pain.   
  
He’d have to be happy with the pleasure he gained from serving Jack. Jack was all he needed. Jack was all he needed. Jaaaack!  
  
Fondling him, a single finger slid further back, and across his perineum. Ianto bucked in Jack’s grip and groaned.   
  
Drowned in pleasure, Ianto fought to think of weevils. Fought to once again get away from the edge. He was so wired even the cage could not contain his orgasm if he didn’t fight it.  
  
When he managed to back away from the point of no return, he heard Jack laugh. A moment later the hand left his sack to unclip his hands.   
  
Following the hand on his collar, Ianto went down. Lying down and rolling onto his back when instructed.   
  
“Bend your knees and spread your legs. Present yourself.”  
  
Wanton, Ianto did as he’d been told. The dildo still protruding from his hungry arse as he stared up at the man crouching between his legs. With a whimper of need he grasped his thighs and lifted them, spreading himself open even more.  
  
Jack made a hungry sound. Reaching for his flies, he slowly started to undress. 

1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	38. Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a small apology for the 'extra' chapter earlier this week; an extra long follow up. Enjoy!

  
Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

 

#memberblock { width: 99%; margin: 1em auto; float: left; }  
.column { float: left; width: 32%; }  
html>body .column { width: 33%; }  
#category_content, #categoryblock { width: 99%; margin: 0 auto;}  
html>body #category_content, html>body #categoryblock { display: table; width: 100%; }  
.row { float: left;}  
html>body .row { display: table-row; float: none;}  
.catblockcell { padding: 0 1ex 1ex 0;}  
.catblockdiv { float: left; width: 32%;}  
html>body .catblockdiv {display: table-cell; float: none; width: 33%; }  
.cleaner { clear: both; height: 1px; font-size: 1px; border: none; margin: 0; padding: 0; background: transparent; }

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Torchwood](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=16)  
---  
**My punishment** by [trouble seeker](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=18618) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=134414) \- [202](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=134414)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=38) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=all)   


Author's Notes:

As a small apology for the 'extra' chapter earlier this week; an extra long follow up. Enjoy!   
  
1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112

  
  
Tiny sounds, whimpers and moans that never were, filled Jack’s office.   
  
Ianto was gone, his mind had left at some point during the evening and left nothing but need behind. The need to please his owner. The need to bring the other man as much pleasure as he wanted. The need to be filled, used and touched in any way possible.   
  
Every button Jack slipped out of its buttonhole sent a shock through Ianto’s body. Every miniscule patch of skin revealed made his cock throb against his cage. Any sound that his master made was music to his ears; symphonies of lust and hunger.  
  
“Hey, easy. I don’t want any damage I didn’t put there myself.”  
  
Ianto blinked furiously; what did the other man want?  
  
“Here. Easy.”  
  
Ianto shivered at Jack’s warm hands as they gently rubbed over his own. Lost in want, he’d started squeezing his own legs; digging his nails into the pale flesh. Comprehension dawned, and he eased the pressure. His legs were still spread wide, but he wasn’t hurting himself.  
  
“Good.”  
  
As a reward, Jack lazily pumped the dildo still penetrating him in and out a couple of times. With an audible ‘thunk’, Ianto’s head dropped back and encountered the floor; a moan gurgling around the gag.   
  
Jack watched Ianto writhe on the cold floor as he worked the rubber inside of him. Perhaps his office floor wasn’t the best place to do this. He’d have to move this to a softer surface, but not just yet.  
  
“Stay still now. Wait.”  
  
Standing, Jack quickly pulled off the last items of clothing and walked around Ianto. His pet could hear him rummaging in his drawers, but he couldn’t see what he was actually picking up.  
  
“I found these in storage a while back, and I’ve always wanted to use them on someone.” Jack’s tone was conversational. “But since they’re form the future, I can’t really bring them out in public, now can I?”  
  
Fear started crawling up Ianto’s stomach. What had Jack found now? Would it hurt?   
  
The future gadgets he’d encountered so far had been the force whip, the collar and several other impact and pain implements.   
  
“You don’t mind me trying them out on you, do you?”  
  
Ianto whimpered at the question, his arousal starting to decrease. But no matter how painful or humiliating it would be, it would be better than the cell. And Jack would be there with him. He shook his head. Wishing he could see what Jack was holding.  
  
“They can be quite harmless, and the result looks stunning. You do want to be pretty for me, don’t you?”  
  
Harmless! They could be harmless! Perhaps there would be no pain. Perhaps he could just serve his owner without any extra reminder of his status.   
  
Nodding frantically, Ianto tried to convey his eagerness to serve.   
  
“Good.”   
  
Stepping back into Ianto’s line of sight, Jack dangled a small velvet bag from a single finger.  
  
Panting with need and apprehension, Ianto watched Jack take several small silver objects from the bag. They looked a bit like thimbles, but then large enough to fit your thumb. How would they be used on him, and what would they do?  
  
“These are very interesting little things.”  
  
Crouching down next to Ianto’s prone form, Jack let the flat of his palm run across Ianto’s heaving chest.  
  
“But why bother explaining. When letting you experience it all is so much more interesting.”  
  
With a throaty laugh, which made Ianto shudder, Jack placed a single object on top of Ianto’s left nipple. Blinking hard, Ianto tried to focus on the small silver device.  
  
It felt cold on his heated skin, but for the rest nothing seemed to be happening. Just as he glanced back up at his master with questioning eyes, did he feel it. Slowly, but surely, the device was tightening around the hard nub of flesh.  
  
“Amongst many things these little ones can do.” Jack placed a second one on Ianto’s right nipple. “They can easily make a vacuum inside of themselves.”  
  
As he felt the second device start to work, Ianto squirmed into the sensation. His nipples had already been erect ever since Jack had played with them but now they were becoming impossibly hard.   
  
“I’ve actually got a larger one for another body part, but that’s not for you.”  
  
Jack chuckled as he watched Ianto squirm. The young slave wasn’t allowed to move from the position he’d been placed in, but he was having a hard time staying still. The vacuum pulled the delicate flesh upwards, pulling more blood to the affected area and making them even more sensitive.   
  
After a minute or so, he’d be able to take them off and any pressure to Ianto’s nipples would be more than pleasurable. If he felt like hurting his pet, he’d just leave them on. The constant suction would turn from pleasure to pain very quickly; leaving the flesh smarting and bruised.  
  
“And they can do so much more.”  
  
Touching the tops of the thimbles once, Ianto groaned around his gag. A firm hand to his chest kept him from surging upwards as he bucked at the newest sensation.   
  
The devious little devices were vibrating. Just lightly, but more than enough to drive Ianto mad. He had to dig his fingers back into his legs in an effort to keep them up and spread when Jack started pumping the dildo in and out again.   
  
“There you go.” Jack stroked Ianto’s shuddering stomach muscles and chest. “No need to think. Just feel and obey and it will all be good.”  
  
When Ianto managed a nod and a gurgle of affirmation, Jack smiled. He was driving Ianto far and deep with sensation after sensation.   
  
To the younger man it would feel like he could come at any second, and being quite obedient, he’d fight every second of it. In all reality, an actual orgasm wasn’t possible. A bit of leakage couldn’t be helped; not with the constant pressure to Ianto’s prostate. But the small amount of pleasure the younger man would feel from that would probably be drowned in the rest of it all.   
  
If Ianto noticed, his lack of control he’d be happy that Jack ‘didn’t notice’. Didn’t care was most of it. He wanted Ianto deep in his own mind. Lost in pleasure.  
  
The feelings, close to him after such a long time of semi-isolation would bind him to his owner.   
  
“That should be long enough.”  
  
Gently, Jack grasped the thimble like objects and squeezed them. A tiny hiss accompanied the release of Ianto’s flesh. Wasting no time, Jack bent over his pet and licked at the hard, red flesh. It evoked another strangled moan, and plenty of writhing. Both intensified when he worried the oversensitive flesh between his teeth.   
  
“Oh yes, now this is nice to look at.” Crouching up again, Jack swept sweat soaked hair off of Ianto’s forehead. “Still with me?”  
  
Lust blown eyes looked up at their owner as Ianto nodded. He felt slightly dizzy, but there was no danger of him passing out just now.  
  
“Good. You’re doing very well.” Patting Ianto’s head gently, Jack could see Ianto smile around the gag. “Can you do something for me?”  
  
Ianto nodded. Anything; he’d do anything!  
  
“So eager, I like that.” Jack chuckled. “I need you to go down into my room and kneel at the foot of my bed, got that?”  
  
Another nod.  
  
“Good. Now there’s a tiny extra, but I know you can do it.”  
  
Ianto waited, he’d do anything.  
  
“I want you to hold this_” he pumped the dildo once. “Inside of you. Don’t drop it while you move around. Got that?”  
  
Ianto nodded, clenching his arse around the hard rubber.  
  
“Then go, don’t keep me waiting.” Pushing the dildo in just a bit farther, Jack moved away from his pet.  
  
Slowly, careful of dislodging the object deep inside of him, Ianto flipped over his body. He was very grateful for the task. Grateful that Jack had pushed the dildo deeper, helping him.   
  
The other man cared so much for him. He spent so much time training him, helping him; guiding him. Jack could have given up; left him in the dark to rot. But he was using him; giving him purpose.   
  
Giving him pleasure in a world of cold and pain.  
  
Jack was his everything. His owner. His master. His leader. His god.  
  
He wasn’t allowed to disappoint him.  
  
A while later, Ianto knelt gingerly at the foot of Jack’s bed. He didn’t worry about what would happen. Jack had told him not to think. Jack had told him to just feel, and then everything would be all right.  
  
Jack would take care of him.  
  
\-------------------------------------------------------  
  
The man in question was standing at the top of the ladder, looking down at his pet.   
  
Ianto had obeyed him very well. The dildo hadn’t slipped in the least, even with the copious amount of lube he’d applied before.   
  
Feeling the cold concrete and then the metal rungs under his bare feet, he slowly descended into his room. Finding Ianto perfectly in position, his arse resting on his heels, the bright rubber touching hi feet.  
  
“Get on the bed, and keep it in.”  
  
Ianto obeyed, laying himself face down on the soft blankets. It made it even harder to breathe, but the thrill of Jack finally fucking him kept hi firmly in place. He gasped, breathing in nothing but Jack’s pheromones when Jack pulled the dildo from his arse in a single fluid motion.   
  
Ianto tensed, expecting his owner to jump him and plunge his own hard, hot cock deep within him. The heat and sex didn’t come however, and Ianto squirmed on the bed, confused.  
  
“Turn around.”  
  
Perplexed, Ianto did as he’d been told. His mind was addled by pheromones, lust and a serious lack of oxygen. Jack had never fucked him face to face before. He’d never been allowed to gaze at his owner in ecstasy.  
  
The only time that he’d had the chance, was when he’d been ordered to ride Jack. He’d been so preoccupied with his performance that he hadn’t taken the liberty of looking at Jack. If he would be fucked like this, he would.  
  
“That’s better.”  
  
The matrass dipped when Jack crawled onto the small bed. Running his hands up and down Ianto’s tense body, a growl escaped. Ianto was his. Completely and utterly his.  
  
Reaching up, he released the gag and placed his hand against Ianto’s jaw as he worked the tension out of the stiff joint.   
  
“There. Ready for me?”  
  
“Yes, sir. Oh please, I’m ready.” Ianto gasped out the words, more than ready to be used.   
  
“Hands against the headboard, lift up your hips.”  
  
When his pet obeyed, Jack moved in between the spread legs and grasped thin hips. Ianto was putting on weight, but he was still too scrawny.  
  
Ignoring the abundance of ribs, Jack concentrated on Ianto’s lust filled and hungry eyes. With a single, long thrust, he seated his entire cock inside Ianto’s hole.  
  
His pet moaned in ecstasy, pushing himself further onto his owners cock with his arms. Groaning, moaning and panting in time with Jack’s furious thrusts. Every stroke almost pulling completely out of Ianto ad then slamming back in.  
  
He’d been more than well lubed, so there was no burn. There was no pain. Just immense pleasure. After a while, Ianto gained enough control over his body that he was able to open his eyes. Without any form of shame, Ianto stared up at his master.   
  
If anything, it made Ianto fall for the man even more. He was perfect. Absolutely perfect. And he belonged to him.   
  
He belonged to Jack.  
  
Belonged to the deep, blue eyes that stared at him in hunger. Belonged to the muscular arms that bulged in tension. Belonged to the rough callused hands that held his legs up at his knees. Belonged to the sweaty, lightly tanned chest that heaved with every breath and moan. Belonged to the cut stomach that twitched as orgasm snuck up on him. Belonged to the tense thighs that pounded against his pale flesh.  
  
He wasn’t lost; he belonged to this man. And he would belong to this man for ever. It was all he had to do, obey his owner.  
  
Obey and it would be like this. And this was perfect.  
  
He forced himself to keep his eyes open as he was fucked into the bed. Forced himself to watch as Jack’s thrusts grew more erratic and his expression changed. With a shout, Jack reached his orgasm and pumped his come deep into Ianto.  
  
His young slave carefully using his internal muscles to pull every drop of pleasure from him. And with a final shudder, he collapsed onto the thin chest below him.  
  
Sated, he snuggled closer to the warm body under him. Gently kissing Ianto’s neck as he nuzzled there.  
  
“That was good.”  
  
It wasn’t a question, or an order. But Ianto felt drawn to reply to the gravelly voice.  
  
“Yes, sir.” It had been good. Ianto hadn’t felt quite so frustrated and satisfied at once. The fact that his own orgasm was coiling in his stomach, completely ignored, slightly annoying.   
  
Jack nipping playfully at his neck and then soothing the bite with the flat of his tongue drove the small frustration away. He wasn’t worthy of pleasure, yet he was receiving this.   
  
Be grateful for what you have, he chastised himself. This was more than he could have dreamed of. Better than his wildest daydreams.   
  
“How are you right now?” The whisper was just about pure sex, and made Ianto’s cock throb against its cage.   
  
The sensitive flesh was a deep red as it fought against the unyielding metal mesh.  
  
“Good, sir.”   
  
Lifting himself up on his arms, Jack gazed down at Ianto. Frowning, he stroked the sweaty hair out of Ianto’s eyes. It really was getting too long.  
  
“You need a good clean, and I need a shower.”  
  
“Yes, sir.” Ianto turned his eyes away from Jack’s. This was all too nice to stay that way.  
  
The soft, warm blanket below him. Jack’s warm, sweaty body above him. The content, safe feeling as he was trapped between them. He wasn’t worthy of any of them.   
  
His place was at cold tap, or at the receiving end of a high pressure hose. His place was on the cold, hard floor.   
  
The young slave managed to contain the whimper of loss when Jack slipped out of him and stood up. His own feelings didn’t matter; only what Jack wanted was important.  
  
“Get in here. Stop dreaming.”  
  
Chastising himself for letting his own thoughts surpass his service, Ianto rolled off the bed and followed the only certainty in his life.  
  
Jack had already stepped into the shower, warm water splashing onto the floor and steam filling the small bathroom. Ianto knelt at the edge of the warm water.   
  
He’d have to wait till Jack finished his shower so he could use the tap in the corner. Perhaps Jack would allow him to dry him off when he was finished. It was a treat to cares his owner’s perfect form through the thin veil of cloth.  
  
Ianto kept his eyes down, concentrating on his place rather than the remnants of pleasure surging through his veins. The pleasure he’d felt was a by-product of Jack’s. He entertained the older man, not himself.   
  
“Get in here.”  
  
In. Here? Ianto blinked, slack jawed. The shower was still running, the warm water still filled the cabin. He’d often been told he was so far below the comfort it was laughable.   
  
It was such a strange order, that the collar shocked Ianto into obedience. With a cry of pain, he threw himself at Jack’s feet. The pain stopped as he felt the cascade of warm water hit his back.  
  
“Getting hard of hearing then?” There was a note of annoyance in Jack’s voice and Ianto cringed.  
  
“No, sir. Please. I heard, I was merely confused. Please punish me any way you see fit.”  
  
“You? Confused?” Leaning down, Jack gripped Ianto’s hair and pulled him up into a kneeling position. “You don’t think, remember. You just obey.”  
  
“Yes, sir. I obey without thought.” Ianto tried to nod with the pressure on his hair. The warmth of the shower forgotten as he hoped the punishment would be swift.  
  
“Choke yourself on this while you concentrate on your place. At my feet.” With those words, he brought Ianto’s mouth to his cock.   
  
“Yes, sir.” Ianto’s whispered answer was almost reverent.   
  
It had been a while since he’d been allowed to suck off his owner, and he felt grateful that even after a vigorous round of sex Jack would always want more.   
  
Reaching up, Ianto steadied himself on Jack’s thighs and took the large organ in his mouth.   
  
The next nine minutes were spent in pure concentration. Not a single thought formed in Ianto’s mind; he was at peace. In his place, and then there was the added bonus of the warmth.  
  
Warmth was a comfort he was allowed when Jack happened to be somewhere warm when he felt like getting frisky. He should have known this when he’d been ordered into the shower. He shouldn’t have thought; he should have obeyed.   
  
Ianto hummed when Jack took control, sliding his cock deep into his throat. When Jack allowed his come to slide down to his stomach, Ianto’s eyes were still in the middle. He wasn’t thinking. He was content.  
  
Jack’s hand in his hair loosened and he slumped against Jack when he pulled out of him.  
  
“Down, rest for a bit.”  
  
With a lazy blink, Ianto dropped down. The warm water ran over his prone body. He dozed, but he was paying attention to Jack. He wouldn’t make the same mistake twice.  
  
“Sit back up again.” Jack’s voice was gentle. Ianto didn’t have any idea how long he’d been at Jack’s feet, but he felt pleasantly warm. If he obeyed, there was no pain.  
  
Sitting up, Ianto wondered what would happen. When he felt something cold on his head, he looked up at Jack.   
  
“Head down.”  
  
Turning his gaze back to the tiled floor, Ianto waited. A moan escaped his carefully controlled body when he felt Jack’s hands in his hair. But they didn’t grip, or pull; they massaged. He felt foam building on his head and surmised that the cold liquid had been some sort of shampoo.   
  
“If I’m going to be keeping you close, I want you to smell nicer.”  
  
“Yes, sir.” Head down, Ianto enjoyed every circle Jack’s strong fingers made on his scalp. He had been getting dirtier and dirtier working in the archives. It would have been hard on Jack to be around him, and once again he was showing mercy. The shampoo would make him cleaner than a rag and cold water ever would.   
  
“Eyes closed.” Taking the shower head off of the wall, Jack washed the suds out of Ianto’s hair.  
  
“And now for the rest of you.”  
  
Ianto blinked the water out of his eyes and practically purred when Jack started scrubbing his back with a rough brush. It felt like something you’d wash your dog with; it felt wonderful. Jack was cleaning him like a pet.   
  
Jack was taking care of him …  
  
All too soon the shower was over and Ianto was following Jack out of the walk in and onto cooler tiles. Jack tossed him a clean rag with the order to dry off as he quickly dried off himself.  
  
With a small meal of come in his stomach, a warm Ianto waited for the order. He’d had a wonderful evening, close to Jack, but soon he’d be banished to the cold isolation of his cell.  
  
Head down, Ianto crawled at Jack’s heels. Perhaps the other man would want another blowjob before bed.   
  
“Here.”   
  
Lifting his head, Ianto looked at his master. Jack was standing next to his bed, pointing towards something on the floor. Shifting his gaze, Ianto noticed the large dog’s bed next to Jack’s night stand. Sturdy black plastic with a fleece blanket thrown across it.  
  
“Go on. Get in.”  
  
Comprehension dawned slowly as he crawled forward and eventually into the bed. Would he really be allowed to sleep this close to Jack?   
  
Without any further explanation, Jack got into his own bed and pulled the covers over himself. Just as he turned off the lights, he reached down and ruffled Ianto’s freshly washed hair.   
  
“Go to sleep.”  
  
“Yes, sir.”   
  
Befuddled at this change in accommodations, it took Ianto a while to drift off. Jack’s breathing eventually lulling him to sleep, curled in the blanket.  
  
Ianto’s last thought was one of hope.   
  
Hopefully, this would happen more than just this once. The close presence of his owner extremely soothing.  


1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	39. Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exams have been distracting me from my true purpose, and I was only able to write short snippets here and there. Instead of several smaller posts (with cliffhangers, beware) I decided to save them up till I got to a decent stopping point. Enjoy!

  
Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

 

#memberblock { width: 99%; margin: 1em auto; float: left; }  
.column { float: left; width: 32%; }  
html>body .column { width: 33%; }  
#category_content, #categoryblock { width: 99%; margin: 0 auto;}  
html>body #category_content, html>body #categoryblock { display: table; width: 100%; }  
.row { float: left;}  
html>body .row { display: table-row; float: none;}  
.catblockcell { padding: 0 1ex 1ex 0;}  
.catblockdiv { float: left; width: 32%;}  
html>body .catblockdiv {display: table-cell; float: none; width: 33%; }  
.cleaner { clear: both; height: 1px; font-size: 1px; border: none; margin: 0; padding: 0; background: transparent; }

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Torchwood](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=16)  
---  
**My punishment** by [trouble seeker](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=18618) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=134646) \- [202](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=134646)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=39) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=all)   


Author's Notes:

Exams have been distracting me from my true purpose, and I was only able to write short snippets here and there. Instead of several smaller posts (with cliffhangers, beware) I decided to save them up till I got to a decent stopping point. Enjoy!  
  
1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112

  
  
Ianto lay awake for a long time. The fact that he wasn’t locked in his cell would have been enough to rob him of his sleep, but that he was so close to Jack made it impossible.  
  
He listened in awe as his master’s breathing evened out and sleep claimed him. Carefully, Ianto calmed his own breathing; fearful of what would happen if he was stupid enough to wake Jack. He didn’t think that he snored, at least he had never had complaints about it before. But what if he’d picked up the habit in the past few months? No, he would rest as much as possible without slipping into unconsciousness.  
  
In an effort to evade sleep, Ianto went over his day. And what a day it had been.  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
In four days, he’d made a lot of progress in the archives. He hadn’t been allowed to go up and cook for the others, not even for Jack, nor had he been fed other than a single bowl of slop sometime during the day, so his work hadn’t really been interrupted.   
  
He’d had a bad moment when a file mentioned the cyber men. He had to scan every file to determine where it had to go, and what it had to be cross referenced to.   
  
The file had briefly mentioned the metal men as a side note and a yellow paper clipped to the report contained a rough sketch. Forcing himself to read on, Ianto found references of the cyber queen; a woman implanted with various cyber tech in an effort to find a leader.  
  
He’d closed the file as quickly as possible, his stomach roiling. After a few seconds, he’d had to open the file again; he had to know if there was any other information that could be important to the team. Tears had streamed down his face as he read more. Regret and anguish as the doctor saved the day. Why had the man not come here? Why hadn’t he helped him before?  
  
Anger surfaced and was pushed down again in quick succession. He was a criminal. He’d made the conscious decision to save a cyber-man. He had no right to feel anger at someone who had fought the monsters he’d nearly set on the earth again. The doctor had done his job. And then Ianto had done his best to try and reverse that. He was the monster.  
  
The only purpose he now had was to serve and suffer. The pain he felt at the mention of a cyber-man was his just punishment. The only thing he could do was file and cross-reference it all in the hopes that it made the team’s work easier to bear.   
  
Moaning about his own trauma wouldn’t help them; it didn’t matter. He didn’t matter. Wiping the tears away roughly, he’d turned to the next old files and started reading.  
  
Ianto was glad the tears had long dried before Jack called him. His master would certainly have demanded an explanation, and the cause of his distress would no doubt have angered Jack.  
  
But the tears hadn’t shown. Jack hadn’t asked, and there had been no anger. Instead of pain, Jack had driven him mad with pleasure. By the time his master had finally, blissfully taken him, he’d been reduced to a quivering wreck; begging for anything.  
  
And he’d been allowed to gaze into Jack’s beautiful eyes as he was thoroughly claimed. It had been pure bliss after four days of semi-isolation.   
  
He’d always felt close to Jack, but this was something else. He didn’t just want human contact. He wanted Jack. He craved the other man’s attention. He hated the cell; he was completely useless there. But to be forced to work away from the others, away from Jack, had been far worse. The need for the other man had grown and grown, till he’d heard Jack through the speakers, calling him. The voice had stolen his breath away.  
  
Ianto had gone upstairs, hoping he could be of some meagre service and had been surprised to say the least.   
  
All the contact and all the attention that he’d craved for days, he’d received. Jack had touched him, teased him and used him.  
  
The warmth of the shower and Jack’s strong hands on his scalp were memories he’d cherish till the day he died. The rough brush on his sensitive skin had convinced him he was not, in fact, dreaming. It had felt like each rough bristle filled him with care; Jack wanted him clean and was actually cleaning him instead of just ordering him into a corner. It had reminded him of how you’d wash a dog who’d gotten himself dirty.   
  
Ianto hoped for it; hoped he’d be turned into a pet. Being a pet was much better than being a thing. Though even the status of thing was too good for him; deep down, he knew this.  
  
\------------------------------------------------  
  
Slowly, Ianto rolled his muscles and settled in a more comfortable position. Though they still protested with vigour, his muscles were growing. He was getting stronger.  
  
The extra meals he’d been given now and then, in combination with the exercise Jack had added to his lists had built a small layer of new muscles. The sit-ups, push-ups and hours of lifting and carrying were taking effect.   
  
Though he was glad for the extra meals, Ianto knew his own well-being was but a side effect. He wasn’t worthy of regular meals, or any form of food at all, but the others had to look at him. There was no need for them to suffer looking at a half starved man when they deserved to look at pretty things. They already saw so many horrors on a daily basis; who was he to add to that?  
  
The young slave briefly wondered if he could beg Jack for some basic grooming products, or at least a comb. He desperately wanted the team to like him. Not in a personal sense, he’d thrown those rights out the window, but as a decoration of sorts.   
  
Ianto knew Tosh hated looking at him, yet tolerated his presence. It was a gesture of kindness he was grateful for every time Tosh laid her eyes upon him. If he filled out a bit, maybe she wouldn’t mind him near her as much. Perhaps she’d even use him on a more regular basis.  
  
Taking Jack’s word for it, Ianto let his mind wander. He imagined serving Tosh as he did Jack. Stuffed under her desk surrounded by computers as he massaged her feet. Her shoes had to hurt from time to time, and she suffered it alone while all he wanted was to please her.  
  
Ianto swallowed a whimper of want and need as he imagined Tosh ordering him to kneel up and get under her skirt. Imagined being allowed to nuzzle against her soft thighs as he pulled down her pants. _  
  
Ianto’s cock throbbed, and he had to concentrate on his breathing; listening carefully for any sign that he’d disturbed his master.  
  
As his heart rate and blood pressure increased Ianto was suddenly acutely aware of his nipples. The small devices Jack had used on him had left the very sensitive. He’d been afraid of them at first, but there had been no real pain.   
  
It proved his faith in Jack. As long as he obeyed the man perfectly, there would be no real pain. The spanking didn’t count as a punishment, it was slight pain for Jack’s pleasure; it was good. It had been good attention.  
  
For even when he was in a really bad place, with his thoughts as muddled as they sometimes were; no matter how desperate for attention he found himself to be, he’d always known that negative attention was to be avoided at all cost. Neutral and positive attention were what he strove for. Perfect servitude, flawless obedience.  
  
Jack murmured in his sleep and Ianto held his breath; praying that his master slept on. Hoping that if he did wake, he wouldn’t blame his slave.  
  
No matter how hard he tried however, exhaustion caught up with Ianto. Only slightly more comfortable than on the floor, but warmer than he’d been in a long time Ianto nodded off; Jack’s steady breathing like a lullaby.   
  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hours later Ianto woke with a frightened mewl when Jack carded his fingers through Ianto’s hair. The strands now soft and shiny as they lay in curls on top of his head.   
  
“Sir?”  
  
Jack shushed him, slightly confused by the frightened tone. Why was his pet so uneasy right now? He’d been sleeping. What could he think he’d done wrong?  
  
“Easy.” Scratching lightly, Jack eased his per down from the fright he’d given himself. “You didn’t wake me. I did that myself.”  
  
It was a guess, but the panic bled from Ianto’s form immediately and he relaxed into Jack’s hand.   
  
Hid master wondered how much his slave had actually slept. If he’d been afraid of waking him, he’d probably tried to stop himself from sleeping. It wasn’t really his problem though, and he guessed he’d notice during the day.  
  
What was his problem, was his morning erection; which was tenting the blanket as it called for attention. Slipping his second hand under the sheets, he cupped himself. Ianto’s eyes were drawn up when he groaned.  
  
As he stroked himself, the naked hunger in Ianto’s eyes surprised Jack. When he didn’t order the young man to serve him, the hunger quickly turned to pain and eventually anguish.  
  
It seemed like keeping Ianto from sexually touching him had the same effect as the force whip. Ianto dreaded and hated both. If Jack had no need for him sexually, he was as good as useless.  
  
“Speak.”  
  
No longer bound by the rules that kept him silent, Ianto pressed against the hand still on his head and whined.  
  
“Please, sir. I could do that for you. I could serve you. Please you, sir.”  
  
In an effort to convey how earnest he was, Ianto rose up and laid his hands and head on the mattress next to his owner’s hips and rubbed himself against Jack’s leg.   
  
“I guess you could, but do you want to?” Pleasure already creeping up on him, Jack’s voice tightened.  
  
“Oh yes, sir. Oh please, sir. I do! I want to be good for you.”  
  
In reaction, Jack swung his body around. His back now against the wall, legs dangling off the bed on either side of Ianto’s form; still stroking himself.  
  
Ianto’s eyes flitted between Jack’s hand and his face with a hopeful expression.  
  
“I’m not all convinced you want me.” Jack held back, slowing down his strokes.  
  
“Please, sir! I want to please you, serve you. I want you, oh please let me touch you.” Ianto whined like a dog with a plate of cupcakes inches away from his face, desperate. The thought of not starting his day with Jack’s cock inside of him in some way unimaginable. A morning not serving Jack meant the start of a day on his own, with his list and no company but his own daemons.  
  
“Prove it.” Now only tugging lightly, Jack pressed his right foot to Ianto’s face.   
  
Understanding instantly, Ianto closed his mouth around Jack’s big toe. Eyes closed he ran the tip of his tongue over the tough flesh. He heard Jack’s moan, but was too busy proving his worth to see his master grab his cock at its base and squeeze; hard.  
  
Jack’s feet were sensitive. Not ticklish, but sensitive. And Ianto knew exactly how to make his toes curl. Teeth, lips, tongue and pressure in all the right ways made him writhe on the bed. He’d wrapped his hand loosely around his sack, any pressure on his cock right now would end it all.  
  
Ianto, meanwhile, languished attention to each toe; pausing only to nibble at the sides of Jack’s foot as he carefully held the appendage steady at the heel. His fingers working in slow, gently circles.   
  
When Jack nudged his head, Ianto blinked and looked up. Releasing his balls, Jack stroked himself once; shivering in pleasure. Then waggled the swollen red organ at his pet.  
  
“Go on.”  
  
With a shout of pleasure and relief, Ianto shot up the bed and onto Jack’s cock; the metal edge of the frame digging into his naked stomach. Ignoring the cold metal, Ianto swallowed Jack whole.  
  
The man attached to Ianto’s mouth slammed his head back, directly into the concrete wall as the sensations threatened to overwhelm him. The sharp pain saved him from shooting down Ianto’s throat. With a growl, he grabbed hold of Ianto’s hair, taking control of the movement.  
  
Sharp hungry jerks of his hips drove him deep into his slave’s willing mouth and throat.  
  
Long used to the treatment, Ianto relaxed and managed not to gag too badly. He hummed contently and stroked the insides of Jack’s thighs. Hoping, in the back of his mind, that he’d get to keep his master’s come as breakfast.  
  
Those hopes took a dive when Jack managed to gasp out an instruction before he came.  
  
“Don’t swallow it, but don’t lose a drop.” The sentence was uttered between grunts and moans, but was understandable enough.  
  
Pulling back, Jack left only the head of his aching cock inside Ianto’s mouth and came when Ianto’s agile tongue probed at his slit.  
  
Careful not to lose a single drop, Ianto locked his lips around Jack’s cock; sucking the last remnants of his master’s pleasure into his mouth. Letting the softening organ slip form his mouth slowly. He didn’t want to shock Jack out of his sated state, nor did he want his load form escaping; it wasn’t easy.  
  
So far, whenever Jack had ordered his to hold his come, he had been kneeling with his head angled back. Now he was stretched out over the mattress, his face down as he played his fingers across Jack’s skin.  
  
His master took his time, savouring the buzz Ianto always gave him. He really was really good with that mouth of his. Only the uncomfortable twinge in his lower back told him he needed to get out of the position. Opening his eyes, he found his pet still obediently in place, gazing up at him with dark eyes and tightly sealed lips.  
  
“I want breakfast.”  
  
Ianto gave a tentative nod, waiting for Jack to elaborate.  
  
“French toast.”  
  
Another nod.  
  
“Coffee.”  
  
Nod.  
  
“And something with fruit. You figure it out.”  
  
Again Ianto nodded, the perfect slave on the outside. Inside, however, panic was settling in for the day. A loose order like that meant he had plenty of space to go wrong. There was almost an endless amount of things he could do with fruit, not counting just how many kinds he had in the pantry. IT was an almost endless amount of potential failures.  
  
“You do the job well enough and I might just let you swallow the come you’re keeping warm.”  
  
The panic receded just a bit; he could get a reward?  
  
“Understood?”  
  
Ianto nodded a last time. His brain already flitting over ingredients and what he had left in the pantry.  
  
“Then go.”  
  
As he watched Ianto’s perfect arse climb up the metal ladder, Jack added.  
  
“And don’t you dare swallow till I tell you to!”  
  
\-------------------------------------------------------  
  
On a monitor, Jack could watch Ianto rush around the kitchen as he worked at his desk. His mind wasn’t fully concentrated on the files though. Ever since he’d decided to train Ianto into a pet rather than just a slave, he’d been buzzing with ideas.  
  
Not all of them were entirely pleasant for Ianto, but that wasn’t the point at all. As long as he threw in a bit of pleasure from time to time, Ianto would willingly choose to submit to anything Jack asked of him in the hopes of that one moment of bliss. The added threat that the collar represented was more than enough to subdue the younger man should he ever think of rebelling. Or perhaps seek his own pleasure before his master’s.  
  
Jack wanted more than the mindless obedience he’d demanded form Ianto up to now. Fear had been his only binding tool, now he wanted to add pleasure. He wanted Ianto to submit simply because he actually wanted to; wanted to because he craved his master. He wanted Ianto to beg him for just about anything out of his own volition.   
  
His pet was already getting into the correct headspace; and it would only get better from here on.  
  
If everything went well, he could give the younger man more responsibilities. Because while the hub had never been cleaner, the archives had never been updated faster and the food had never been this healthy before, the work hadn’t eased up since he’d enslaved his former employee.   
  
It put more strain on the others, though they worked in a better environment. Ianto would have to pick up the slack, preferably without sacrificing any living quality in the hub.  
  
A glance at the monitor warned Jack of Ianto’s return; laden with a heavy tray.  
  
Everything certainly smelled delicious as it was set down in front of him. Several pieces of French toast, a bowl of diced fruit, steaming hot coffee and small dishes of jam, butter, honey and whipped cream.  
  
When he’d done his job, Ianto sank to the floor. He was in his place again, on his knees next to Jack. His Jack.  
  
Eating at a leisurely pace, Jack enjoyed his breakfast. When he’d cleaned out his honey dish with the last of the toast, he offered it to a confused Ianto.   
  
“Spit.”  
  
Ianto hung his head in shame and loss, but obeyed. Depositing all of Jack’s come into the porcelain dish.   


1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	40. Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I kind off lost tack of time and just kept on writing. I've entered my vacation, so I should be releasing a new chapter every weekend again. Enjoy!

  
Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

 

#memberblock { width: 99%; margin: 1em auto; float: left; }  
.column { float: left; width: 32%; }  
html>body .column { width: 33%; }  
#category_content, #categoryblock { width: 99%; margin: 0 auto;}  
html>body #category_content, html>body #categoryblock { display: table; width: 100%; }  
.row { float: left;}  
html>body .row { display: table-row; float: none;}  
.catblockcell { padding: 0 1ex 1ex 0;}  
.catblockdiv { float: left; width: 32%;}  
html>body .catblockdiv {display: table-cell; float: none; width: 33%; }  
.cleaner { clear: both; height: 1px; font-size: 1px; border: none; margin: 0; padding: 0; background: transparent; }

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Torchwood](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=16)  
---  
**My punishment** by [trouble seeker](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=18618) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=135350) \- [202](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=135350)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=40) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=all)   


Author's Notes:

So I kind off lost tack of time and just kept on writing. I've entered my vacation, so I should be releasing a new chapter every weekend again. Enjoy!  
  
1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112

  
  
Slowly, Jack swirled the viscous liquid around in the small white dish. Paying more attention to his slave than the come as he pondered his possibilities.  
  
“Sit up.”  
  
Without hesitation, Ianto sat up. His weight now on his knees and his focus on the floor next to Jack’s chair. When he heard the clunk of the china being set on Jack’s desk, his heart fell. He’d done something wrong; he’d lost his breakfast.  
  
The clatter of cutlery told him that Jack had resumed his meal. At least he hadn’t screwed up that bad. If Jack was really angry or disappointed, he’d have at least made him kneel on wooden rods. The unyielding pressure under his knees had often served as punishment for smaller transgressions. Now there was only smooth floor underneath him; it was a luxury. A luxury he had to be grateful fore; Jack was sparing him.   
  
“Spread your legs a bit more, hands behind your back.”  
  
Ianto obeyed with a confused frown. It didn’t make the position any more or less painful or exhausting; what was the point?  
  
“You’re thinking again. Stop it.”  
  
“Yes, sir. I’m sorry, sir.” Ianto’s response was prompt and cultured. Don’t think, don’t think. Just obey and it will be all right.   
  
He was used to thinking though. How could a person just stop thinking? Was that even possible?  
  
“And again. Stop it!”  
  
“I’m sorry, sir. I don’t.” Ianto paused, grasping for the right way to form his inability.  
  
A gentle hand in his hair stopped the frantic thoughts and angled his head up.   
  
“Find a focus and concentrate on that. Stop trying to find a reason behind what you’re told to do. Accept what I tell you and focus.”  
  
“Yes, sir.”   
  
When Jack released his head, Ianto stared at the floor again. Taking several deep, but quiet breaths Ianto focussed on the only important thing in his life; Jack.   
  
He took in the other man’s scent. Listened to his breathing. Visualised the food being cut up and eaten. Drawing his mind back to revisit last night; Jack’s face as he took his pleasure from him. Jack’s hands on him as he cleaned his pet.  
  
Jack watched Ianto calm down. His pet’s breathing steadied and his eyes were stuck in the centre; staring without seeing. There was a slight stirring in the cage between Ianto’s legs, so Jack didn’t find it hard to figure out what Ianto had chosen as a focus.  
  
When all the toast was gone and only a few bits of fruit were left, Jack returned his full, undivided attention to his docile pet. It was time to test him a bit.  
  
“Inspection.”  
  
Pulled from his pleasant thoughts, but not startled, Ianto stood. Arms outstretched he focussed on his master. Jack was sitting right in front of him. Jack was commanding him, and anything the man told him to do was good and correct. There was no need for thought. There was no need to ever question him.  
  
“Good. Turn around.”  
  
Reaching out, Jack trailed a hand down Ianto’s back. He was still too skinny, but he couldn’t expect to see more results than this so soon.   
  
“Touch your toes.”  
  
Assuming the position, Ianto’s heart quickened. There were only a few things Jack liked to do to him in this position and he enjoyed one of them very much. When he was fucked in this position Jack couldn’t be too rough, or he would be unable to maintain his balance. So it was usually slow and nearly sensual.  
  
He’d been paddled in this position before too. He’d burnt his owner’s toast, making it inedible. Jack had ordered him into the position and had grabbed the first thing he’d found, a thick wooden trivet, and smacked his arse hard if not long. Even worse, he’d had to watch as Jack threw a full bowl of slop in the trash as he berated him. It had been the right thing to do; he'd ruined his master's food, making him wait till he redid the toast. He'd not been worthy of food.   
  
“Thinking again?”  
  
A soft hand on his buttock drew Ianto’s thoughts back to the present.   
  
“A bit, sir. I wasn’t questioning, I swear.”  
  
The hand stroked and squeezed.  
  
“Good. What were you thinking about then?”  
  
Spurred on by the gentle voice and hand, Ianto spoke.  
  
“I was thinking about the other times I’ve been in this position, sir.”  
  
Jack hummed absentmindedly. He was more interested in the prefect, pale flesh in front of him. A second hand joined the fun. Squeezing both cheeks firmly enough to make Ianto moan. When the young man pushed back into the sensation, silently begging for more, he was treated to a firm smack. With his skin and muscles stretched taut, the single spank felt a lot harder than when he’d been up against the desk. The feeling shivered through the pet’s entire body.  
  
“Stay still.”  
  
The commanding tone sent another shiver down Ianto’s spine. It wasn’t an angry or disinterested tone; he heard those enough. It was just so filled with Jack’s force than Ianto couldn’t help but obey.  
  
After a few seconds, in which Ianto stood very, very still, the hands returned. The nails scraped down and dragged underneath Ianto’s cheeks.   
  
Watching carefully, Jack teased his pet. A few light spanks caused Ianto to close his eyes; squeezing them shut at each impact. Tickling fingertips made sure they stayed closed and after several agonising minutes Ianto bit his bottom lip in an effort to stay still.   
  
The flushed red skin was released when Ianto gasped. Taking full advantage of the position, Jack had spread both cheeks open with one hand and dragged the other’s thumb across his hole. The dry caress trailed down, across Ianto’s perineum. Stretched out, the sensitive skin had nowhere to hide from fingers and nails.  
  
Helpless for anything but to endure, Ianto fought to stay still. His cock, not as easily controlled as the rest of his body, started filling. No amount of deep breathing was keeping it soft; and soon the wire mesh was pressing against the swollen skin, adding to Ianto’s predicament.   
  
The torture lasted for what seemed like hours. Panting with want and need, Ianto was holding on to the last strings of body-control he had. If Jack went on for much longer, he would move. He didn’t want to know what would happen to him if he did, he only knew that it would be bad. Jack always managed to think of worse punishments than his own frightened mind managed to.   
  
Biting his lip, Ianto struggled to do as he’d been told under the onslaught of stimulation. It wasn’t even pain, it was quite nice. But he’d fail either way. Please let me move, please let me move.  
  
Just as a single tear of frustration and helplessness escaped from Ianto’s eyes, Jack stopped. With a final pat next to his tailbone, Ianto sighed a sigh of relief. He hadn’t failed.   
  
Jack had taken him very close to his limits, even pushed them a bit, but he hadn’t been forced over them.  
  
“That’s a good boy. Position.”  
  
He’ been good! The thought softened Ianto’s mind. Jack was training him. The floor was cold underneath his legs, but the position was far less stressful than the last. This was most comfortable.  
  
“Look up.”  
  
When he did, Ianto saw two important things. One; Jack. And two; the fruit bowl, resting in his master's hand.  
  
“Good boy. Here.”  
  
Stunned, Ianto opened up his mouth and ate the offered piece of apple before he really comprehended what had happened. Jack chuckled at his slave’s facial expression. Ianto’s eyes were as wide as they could possibly go; his tongue tentatively exploring the after-taste of the fresh fruit.  
  
“Hands behind your back and sit up.”  
  
Ianto blinked twice, focused on Jack’s voice, and obeyed; carefully watching Jack. This time he could see his master pick a piece of fruit. The thick purple grape rolled between nimble fingers.  
  
“How do you greet your betters?”  
  
Tearing his eyes away from the fruit, Ianto lowered his head to the floor. Jack wasn’t wearing his boots yet, so he carefully licked at his toes. Since Jack had ordered his hands behind his back, Ianto left them there. It made it harder to balance, but his own discomfort was easily ignored. Jack was testing him, and he would not fail. He never wanted to disappoint his owner again.  
  
“Enough. Back in position, but leave your hands where they are.”  
  
When Ianto looked back up, the grape was still in Jack’s hand. Struggling, he managed to get back in position; lifting your torso up when you have no hands to push, wasn’t easy.   
  
“Good.”  
  
Eyes wide with wonder, Ianto watched Jack hold out the grape. Would he be granted the sweet fruit, simply for obeying the basic commands?  
  
“Open up.”  
  
Praying that it wasn’t a test or a trick, Ianto closed his eyes and opened his mouth. A shiver ran down his spine when Jack slid the three fingers holding the fruit into his open mouth. Tentatively, he ran his tongue around them; a drop of juice burst on the tip of the organ. The taste such a distant memory Ianto wanted to cry.  
  
“Suck on them.”  
  
Even if he would have wanted to, which he didn’t, there was no way for Ianto to disregard the commanding voice. Using his lips and tongue, he caressed Jack’s fingers to the best of his ability. A few seconds later, Jack pulled his fingers free with a soft slurp, leaving the grape behind.  
  
Stunned, Ianto stilled. He didn’t dare chew or swallow. He wasn’t allowed the luxury of real food. But he wasn’t allowed to question his owner; whatever Jack told him to do was right. Whatever Jack did to him was justified and good. Ianto was confused.  
  
“Don’t think. Obey me. Eat.”   
  
Looking straight into Jack’s eyes, Ianto let go of his fear. Jack would take care of him. Slowly, savouring every second, Ianto chewed the soft fruit. The juice was sweeter than anything he’d ever eaten before. Staring at the centre of his world, Ianto felt ecstasy. Finally, the morsel of fruit was gone.  
  
“How do you feel?”  
  
“Good, sir. Thank you, sir.”  
  
Filled with gratitude, Ianto lapped at Jack’s feet. This man was his all. He’d betrayed him, and yet he was treated like this. He owed him everything; he owed him his life. Even without the collar, he would serve this man till he died.  
  
“Enough.” He waited for Ianto to get back in his position. “Let’s see if you still remember the other commands.”  
  
”Yes, sir.” Ianto felt no fear. He knew his commands. He knew his positions. He didn’t have to fear disappointing Jack.  
  
Over the course of the next ten minutes, Jack took Ianto through all of his commands. Pausing to feed him tiny pieces of fruit here and there. Ianto crawled, stood, turned, offered and begged perfectly. There wasn’t a single command he’d forgotten.   
  
“Your memory does serve you then. Make sure you never forget them.”  
  
“No, sir. I’ll serve. I won’t forget.”  
  
“Make that you do. But for now, you’ve been good.”  
  
Ianto had to bow his head to hide his smile. He’d been praised. He’d been praised for nothing more than what he was meant to do.  
  
“It’s about time for the others to start arriving,” Jack paused to look over Ianto from head to toe. The intensity of the look caught the younger man by surprise. He didn’t usually see his master this intense outside of a punishment. “But first,” In a blink, Jack stood and cleared his desk. “Get up here.”  
  
Eyes glazing under both the intense energy and the commanding tone, Ianto obeyed. Standing and then slipping in between Jack and the sturdy wooden furniture; leaning against it.  
  
Jack didn’t waste any time, grabbing Ianto’s head, he claimed his mouth in a hungry kiss. His slave’s legs buckled, and Jack imagined Ianto was glad for the support the desk gave him. Eyes closed, both men explored each other’s mouth.   
  
Ianto let Jack lead; who was he to tell his master what to do? But with his fear not as heightened as usual, and his love and devotion running rampant, Ianto took a chance. Instead of passively letting Jack plunder his mouth, he tentatively reached out with his own tongue and touched Jack’s.   
  
Jack grunted, gently biting at Ianto’s lips, moving one hand to cup the naked arse pressed against his desk; pulling his slave tightly against him. Taking the grunt as permission to participate more, Ianto melted against his master. Nipping at Jack as gently as possible, he never wanted to injure the other man, Ianto ground his hips against Jack.   
  
It earned him another grunt, and a quiet push of Jack’s hips against his own. Thinking he understood, Ianto lifted his passive hands and started unbuttoning Jack’s shirt. Soon both naked chests pressed against each other, and the light material floated to the floor.   
  
Releasing Ianto’s jaw, Jack let his second hand drift over Ianto’s chest. He licked at his pet’s lips before sucking the other man’s tongue into his mouth, swallowing the gasp of pleasure as he rolled a nipple between his fingers. The hand trailed down, gently tickling at the seam where leg met torso. When Ianto shuddered under his hands, Jack released Ianto’s mouth.   
  
Lust blown pupils blinked up at him. Jack was really good at anything related to sex, and as starved for gentle contact as he was, Ianto was helpless against the skills. The lightest touch at the inside of Ianto’s thighs was enough to make Ianto spread his legs wider. When the light touches reached his swollen bollocks, Ianto whimpered. Fighting to hold still, he wasn’t allowed to seek out his own pleasure, Ianto let his head drop back.   
  
“You’re shaking.” Jack stated. “What do you want?”  
  
“I want to please you sir.” He wished with his entire being that Jack would let him participate.  
  
“Oh, yeah.” Jack grinned. “My cock is off limits, make me moan.”  
  
For a second, Ianto forgot how to breathe. He could please Jack without any specific orders. This meant he could show Jack how eager he was to serve him. He could show Jack just how skilled he was.  
  
Dipping his head, Ianto licked a long stripe across Jack’s jugular. His master let his head fall backwards, but there was no moan of pleasure yet. Jack had fucked anything that moved in the galaxy, he was used to pretty much anything. Ianto would have to step up his game.  
  
With his own cock throbbing against his cage, Ianto nibbled at Jack’s neck, caressed Jack’s chest, licked at his nipples and eventually sucked and bit them. Rubbing his lightly stubbled jaw across Jack’s stomach earned him some delicious panting sounds, but there was no moan yet. He bathed every inch of Jack’s perfect skin with his tongue, whimpering with pleasure at the salty taste as it hit his palate.   
  
Finally, Ianto managed to coax a moan from his master’s lips. He’d dipped his tongue into Jack’s navel as he rubbed circles on Jack’s hips. The sound was music to his ears; he’d succeeded. Jack’s hand in his hair was gentle, but insistent; look up.   
  
“Turn around.”   
  
Ianto knew what it meant; offer me everything you are. Trembling with longing he turned. Bending over without any further orders, legs wide. The hum of approval behind him enough to make him arch his back; pressing his cock hard against the unforgiving wood, and offering himself even more.  
  
“Oh, yeah.” Jack grinned. Ianto was responding perfectly. “Too bad I don’t have the time to properly mark you before filling your hungry little hole.”  
  
Ianto whimpered, imagining Jack spanking him. For once he was more than thankful for the cage. Had he been free, the wood would certainly be hurting him, now it was more a dull pressure; easily ignored.  
  
Slick fingers entered him swiftly; in mere minutes, the team would be walking in on this. Ianto was glad for the cursory stretching; penetration would not hurt, but he would be able to feel every glorious inch of Jack within him.  
  
The sex was quick and dirty. Ianto’s hair and hips serving as anchor points for Jack as he ran after his own pleasure. Soon, Ianto’s moans and jerking hips drove him over the edge and he pulsed into his panting pet.  
  
“Nothing better to start work with than sex, is there?”  
  
“No, sir.” Ianto agreed as he felt his master soften within him; especially with lube. It left him with the sensation of a good fucking, without making every step hurt.  
  
Chuckling, Jack pulled out of Ianto and in one swift movement inserted the tail plug. Ianto called out at the sudden unexpected burn, recognising the tail at once. He hadn’t seen the large plug, so Jack had been hiding it somewhere in his desk.   
  
“Easy.” Jack steadied his pet. Rubbing a firm hand across the back of Ianto’s neck. “Show me how happy you are to be around me.”  
  
Ianto immediately wiggled his hips, shifting the plug inside of him. It really was a great way to show Jack just how he felt. Apart from the initial burn, his arse was already stretching to accommodate the intrusion.   
  
“Here, there’ll be plenty of work today so I need you to have plenty of energy. Be a good puppy and eat.”  
  
Ianto looked at Jack, not quite comprehending what he’d just been told. He’d already been fed fruit. Recognisable, delicious, fresh fruit. He wasn’t allowed to slack off if he wanted to, even without a single morsel of feed.   
  
Don’t over think things. Just accept whatever you’re given; be it pleasure or pain. Ianto ran the thoughts through his mind over and over. Jack was right. Whatever Jack decided was true.  
  
And his master had decided that he deserved the dish of come after all! Ianto’s heart soared as the porcelain was placed on the desk in front of him.  
  
With a yip of happiness and a flurry of licks, Ianto cleaned out the dish; making sure his tail was wagging all the while. When it was completely empty, he sank to the floor in the correct position.   
  
“Good. Now, the others will be arriving soon.” Jack sat back in his chair, cleaning himself with a few wet wipes. It drew a begging look from Ianto, but it was ignored. “First of all you’ll make coffee” He waited for Ianto to nod, or bark; his pet did both.   
  
“Then. Gwen’s desk needs to be completely cleaned put and scrubbed. I don’t know what she’s been doing with that thing, but it is filthy.” Again, Ianto gave a small bark of confirmation in the pause.   
  
“When you’ve finished with that, ask the others if they need you for something. So far I don’t think I’ll have any purpose for you. If I do, I’ll call you.” Another soft, slightly more dejected bark filled the silence.  
  
“And if they don’t have any use for you, find some way to make yourself useful. I don’t want you slacking off today.”  
  
Almost panicked, Ianto replied. He would never slack off! He was horrified that Jack would even think that of him.   
  
Cleaning Gwen’s desk would take a while, but he’d been fed plenty, so he’d have more than enough energy to do a perfect job. Ianto feverishly hoped that the others would have work for him, even if it was cleaning. He had no idea what Jack meant with ‘making himself useful’, what if he did it all wrong? What if he angered his master?  
  
“Hey!” Ianto turned his eyes up. “Stop thinking about the orders and go do as you were told.”   
  
With a final hurried bark Ianto scrambled off to the kitchen. Coffee first, then Gwen’s desk.   
  
Jack watched Ianto run off and grinned. If the rift permitted it he had a lot of work in store for his young pet.  


1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	41. Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

  
Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

 

#memberblock { width: 99%; margin: 1em auto; float: left; }  
.column { float: left; width: 32%; }  
html>body .column { width: 33%; }  
#category_content, #categoryblock { width: 99%; margin: 0 auto;}  
html>body #category_content, html>body #categoryblock { display: table; width: 100%; }  
.row { float: left;}  
html>body .row { display: table-row; float: none;}  
.catblockcell { padding: 0 1ex 1ex 0;}  
.catblockdiv { float: left; width: 32%;}  
html>body .catblockdiv {display: table-cell; float: none; width: 33%; }  
.cleaner { clear: both; height: 1px; font-size: 1px; border: none; margin: 0; padding: 0; background: transparent; }

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Torchwood](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=16)  
---  
**My punishment** by [trouble seeker](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=18618) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=135703) \- [202](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=135703)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=41) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112

  
  
The coffee was quick and good. Though Ianto wasn’t allowed to taste the delicious drink, he’d learned to figure out mistakes in his brewing by smell alone. The last thing he wanted was to do something wrong, especially something the others enjoyed so much.  
  
It had been a trial and error thing. In which every cup had been handed over with terror in his heart. The collar, and plenty of cups in his face had honed his nasal sense to perfection. He’d gotten so good at it, that he felt barely any stress when he left a pot out. He actually felt quite confident in the drink, but it was always so hard to see what his owners thought.  
  
It was so hard to really please them.   
  
Especially when they kept pushing him as far away as possible. He knew he deserved it; he was to be unseen and unheard. But it would be nice to see if he was actually doing something right.  
  
Like Gwen’s desk.  
  
It was completely buried underneath a mountain of files, empty coffee cups, gadgets, scanners, plates, wrappers and artefacts. The easy part was the beginning; tossing all the trash into a bin liner, carefully placing the files in a cardboard box and setting the washable cups and plates on a tray. It took a while, but soon Ianto could see the shiny surface of the desk in between the random bits of leftover clutter.   
  
As he sorted through everything, Ianto knew he was stalling. Not downright ignoring his work, he’d never even think of doing that. But hoping that Gwen would come in and instruct him on how everything was meant to be placed. Putting the trash away, placing the files in the correct ‘to do’ box, doing the dishes; it all had to be done. It didn’t have to be done right now, though. And Ianto knew it.  
  
Before his sentence, this would have been an easy job. It would have disgusted him a bit, how could a single person let so much filth pile up around them like that? But he would have organised the desk to his own liking, and if Gwen didn’t like the way he’d set out her pens _ well she could re-do them herself.   
  
In his current, and definitive status, such thoughts were forbidden. If Gwen didn’t like the way he organised her pens he’d have to beg for a swift punishment before he re-did them himself. Hoping that he received more instructions on how she wanted them arranged, or fear another punishment.   
  
Gwen had never actively punished him, yet. But she’d complain to Jack or yelled at him. Both ended in tears; tears he hid till she could not see them. He’d done something wrong, tears would not help him. Tears usually caused him more pain.  
  
As he set out the last of the coffee cups to dry _ all ten of them … how does a single person let ten coffee cups sit on their desk? _ Ianto steeled his nerves. The others were up top hunting a blowfish who’d stolen a car and was driving like a maniac. The least he could do was let Gwen, and the rest of the team, return to hot coffee and a clean desk.  
  
\------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The team returned just as Ianto was finishing up his task. All the artefacts lay out on a table nearby so Gwen could decide whether she still needed them or not. All of the pens filled up a chipped mug; sorted by colour, of course. The box with files had been sorted through and placed in order of relevance to the most recent case and all the other nicks and knacks had been placed or orderly as possible in the drawers and filers in and on the now gleaming desk.   
  
With a last glance at his work, Ianto sank to his knees and bowed his head facing the entrance; seconds later the alarm sounded and the team poured into the hub, breaking the silence.   
  
“Ianto!” Jack’s voice sounded like a siren, and the man hadn’t even exited the elevator yet.  
  
“Christ, Jack! He’s sitting right next to Gwen’s desk.” Owen dug a finger into the ear nearest to the captain.  
  
Careful not to startle the others, or further damage Owen’s eardrums, Ianto barked in answer to Jack’s call.  
  
“Ianto? Get over here.” Jack’s volume hadn’t dropped in the least.  
  
“Gods, Jack. He’s coming, on need to make us all deaf.” Gwen emerged from the elevator in front of Jack, shaking her head as if to clear her ears. It reminded Ianto slightly of a dog, as he himself barked and knelt next to the entrance.   
  
He wasn’t allowed to go through it, or fear his collar activating. His jail was extended from the isolation cell he was stored in to the entrance he knelt at. To go further would mean he saw actual daylight or breathed fresh air. He would never see or smell either of those again.  
  
“Ianto?” Jack called one last time just as he spotted his pet next to him. The black tail contrasting sharply with the pale white skin. “Ah, there you are.” With a soft ruffle of Ianto’s hair, Jack dumped an armload of cigarettes, lighters, knuckle dusters, something that looked like a modified taser, and several plastic packets that could not have looked more suspicious in front of the waiting slave. “Get these to the right places. The drugs need to go to Owen first, just to make sure there’s nothing more exotic in there than normal.”  
  
Ianto barked, starting to pick everything off of the floor. Happy to have something to do, since he’d just finished Gwen’s desk. It stopped him from having to find his own jobs, which he could obviously do wrong. Earning himself a punishment when so far he’d been doing good.  
  
As he stood and turned, head carefully bowed to show his respect to Jack and keep a careful watch on the loose objects, Jack grabbed at his tail. The sharp tug made him yelp, and freeze; what had he done wrong? What did Jack want?  
  
“It was bobbing so invitingly, I couldn’t resist.” Jack explained, tension bleeding from Ianto at the admission. “Is it hurting you?”  
  
Ianto shook his head with a timid bark. He wasn’t lying, the tail was comfortably inside of him; keeping come where it was wanted and stretching everything in a most tantalising way. But Jack might want it to hurt. You could never be quite sure with the people you served.  
  
“Good. Get going.” With a final, confused glance Ianto walked towards the med bay, carefully containing all the objects he was holding. “Wag your tail for me.”  
  
Ianto swallowed at the wording. It wasn’t just an order; it was a request. He wasn’t just clenching and unclenching his arse in an effort to please, he was doing it for Jack. The chuckle it earned him, put a spring in Ianto’s step, causing the tail to bob up and down even more enthusiastically. The med bay only a few metres away now.  
  
“Ah, Ianto. Jack gave you everything then? Lazy bastard.”   
  
Ianto’s eyes were wide as he listened to Owen rant. He knew he was meant to agree with everything his betters said, but … He was here to take up every little task he could in order to make life easier for the rest. It was his duty; his purpose.   
  
“Set the drugs down on the table then. Try to organise them per substance as much as possible.”  
  
Nodding, and giving a soft bark, Ianto started on the task. Hoping that Owen would not force him to agree with his words.   
  
“I mean, he was carrying everything himself already. How hard is it for him to come down here himself? No not those two, they’re different white powders. Look at the grain, Ianto.”  
  
Ianto flinched away from Owen as the doctor fussed over the piles of baggies. Would he be punished for the mistake?  
  
“Who sends someone into an alley filled with garbage in an effort to cut the stupid git off? I mean it was obvious it wasn’t going to work, but does he listen to me?”  
  
While the pet swallowed nervously as he listened to Owen, he was glad for the doctor’s distraction.   
  
“There, all organised for me to examine. Because of course I’m the one who has to do that too, aren’t I?”   
  
Owen stressed the ‘I’m’, throwing his hands into the air as he stomped over to several high-tech machines.   
  
Lowering his head deferentially, Ianto picked up the rest of the confiscated goods. He was used to being ignored, and the stupid mistake had been completely overlooked.  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------  
  
When no alarm sounded, Ianto’s nervousness increased again. Everything had been stored according to protocol and now he had to find another job. Preferably one that had been assigned to him by someone.  
  
Crawling up to Tosh Ianto once again envisioned being ordered under the desk for nothing more than to please his betters. He’d been under the hot desk more than once, dusting and cleaning, but under Tosh’s skirt? No; he’d never been there before.   
  
A soft bark caught Tosh’s attention, tearing her away from several screens.  
  
“Yes, Ianto?”  
  
The tail suddenly a big drawback, Ianto fell back on puppy eyes; lowering his head slightly, gazing up at the somewhat ruffled woman. Blinking twice, Tosh adjusted her glasses before sitting back with a huff.   
  
“Let me guess. You can’t talk, can you?” It was almost a sigh. She wanted to be angry at Jack, but this had become so normal that she hardly cared.  
  
Thanking the stars for Tosh’s intellect, Ianto nodded. Tilting his head to the side, he tried to show Tosh what he wanted to say.  
  
“Alright. This stuff can wait for a few minutes anyway. If Jack wanted it done faster he shouldn’t have told you to bark.” With a sly grin, Tosh pushed her keyboards away and swivelled her chair to face Ianto. “Now, I’m guessing you’re asking for some work?”  
  
With an enthusiastic nod, Ianto barked. So happy he’d been understood that he bounced up a bit.  
  
“Right. Hands down please, Ianto. That looks so uncomfortable.”  
  
Blushing, Ianto lowered his hands to his lap. It became harder to leave his hands in the correct place after a while; but again, that was what he was here for. If Tosh didn’t want it though, he happily obeyed.  
  
“Better. Now, you want something to do.”  
  
Another frantic nod. Tosh was always the kindest; always the one he came to first.   
  
“Well, I don’t need any fetching or carrying done.” Leaning back, Tosh started playing with a pen she’d picked up. “And Jack’s forbidden you from touching the computers. Hmmm.”  
  
Ianto swallowed, turning his head away. He’d hacked into the servers to hide the expenses he made to keep Lisa alive; burrowing deep to change camera angles and even switch them off when he needed them to. He’d juggled funds from one account to the other and hidden all traces. He’d ordered extra medical equipment and faked document after document in his effort to stabilize the cyber-man. There was a tablet he was allowed on for short periods of time when it was needed, but he was kept on a tight leash. Not that he would be able to do anything he hadn’t been ordered to without the threat of immense pain anyway; not that he wanted to do anything besides what he’d been ordered to.  
  
“I’ve already got a cup of perfect coffee right here. I don’t know.”   
  
Ianto fidgeted under Tosh’s thinking gaze.  
  
“Do you have any ideas?”  
  
Owlish eyes stared up at the young woman; he wasn’t allowed to tell his betters what to do.  
  
“Oh come on, Ianto. I just need some ideas, how could you be of a use to me right now?”  
  
Frowning, Ianto looked around. There wasn’t a lot he could do, now that he thought about it. Dusting would disturb Tosh’s work, there were no folders to file for her, they’d already had a snack not too long ago, … After a few agonising seconds, Ianto dared to look at Tosh’s feet.  
  
She was wearing her black pumps again and though she had not been running around Cardiff for that long, her feet had to hurt from the arrest. The press from the tail reminded him to keep his mouth shut; so Ianto whimpered and looked from the glossy shoes to Tosh’s face several times.  
  
“You want to …” Tosh paused, thinking. “Do something with my feet or my shoes? They don’t need to be cleaned, Ianto”  
  
Whimpering again, Ianto hunched forward a bit; he wasn’t allowed to crowd too close to his betters.  
  
“So not the shoes, my feet then? You know I don’t like it when you lick them Ianto. Is that what you wanted?”   
  
At the almost disapproving tone, Ianto hastily shook his head. Though he would lick her shoes till his tongue fell off if ever instructed to, it wasn’t what he wanted to say at all. With a pleading look, Ianto lifted his hands just a fraction. Hoping it wouldn’t be perceived as breaking position.  
  
“You want to massage my feet?” Tosh sounded incredulous, frowning down at both the pet and her feet. At Ianto’s tentative nod she continued. “Well, they do feel a bit sore.”  
  
Ianto’s hopes rose, a tiny smile working its way onto his face.  
  
“But I really do need to finish this code. I don’t think I’ve the time to sit around for much longer.”  
  
Thinking ahead, Ianto pointedly looked at the small space in between countless CPU’s that gathered under Tosh’s desk.  
  
“I guess you could fit under there. You don’t mind?”  
  
Of course he didn’t mind. Especially not when he would be getting the chance to physically please someone other than Jack. He’d kneel on broken glass out of his own volition in order to please Tosh.   
  
“All right then, I guess. But bark or something if you feel like you need more space. Or air or something. Ok?”   
  
Thinking he’d agree to anything, especially his own wellbeing, Ianto barked happily. In a matter of seconds, he was hidden my computers and eventually Tosh’s body as she turned back to her work.  
  
Starting off slowly, the last thing he wanted was to persuade Tosh that she wanted him further away from her, Ianto slipped the glossy shoes off of their feet and started rubbing the left one gently. There was only a minute shake of surprise and perhaps disgust when he started out, but Tosh over won both and relaxed into her chair. Glad she was tolerating him this near her, Ianto vowed to utilise every trick he’d learned in his life to make this foot rub as pleasurable as possible.   
  
With plenty of experience under his belt, it didn’t take long before Tosh started moaning ever so softly.  


1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	42. Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back from vacation. And some team members get some tough decisions put in front of them.

  
Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

 

#memberblock { width: 99%; margin: 1em auto; float: left; }  
.column { float: left; width: 32%; }  
html>body .column { width: 33%; }  
#category_content, #categoryblock { width: 99%; margin: 0 auto;}  
html>body #category_content, html>body #categoryblock { display: table; width: 100%; }  
.row { float: left;}  
html>body .row { display: table-row; float: none;}  
.catblockcell { padding: 0 1ex 1ex 0;}  
.catblockdiv { float: left; width: 32%;}  
html>body .catblockdiv {display: table-cell; float: none; width: 33%; }  
.cleaner { clear: both; height: 1px; font-size: 1px; border: none; margin: 0; padding: 0; background: transparent; }

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Torchwood](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=16)  
---  
**My punishment** by [trouble seeker](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=18618) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=135987) \- [202](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=135987)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=42) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=all)   


Author's Notes:

Back from vacation. And some team members get some tough decisions put in front of them.  
  
1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112

  
  
Even with Ianto’s perfect, perfect hands on her feet, Tosh managed to keep working. The quick tapping of keys interrupted only by the clicking of a mouse. Though an almost constant stream of muted moans, groans and encouragements sounded through the hub while they worked.   
  
With a final keystroke, Tosh updated the first three firewalls that protected the servers she maintained. With another throaty groan, she let herself lean back in the sensible desk chair. Ianto’s hands were heavenly; how has she not thought of this before?  
  
Perfectly pressured thumbs dragged over her soles, unconsciously making her toes curl. Letting her head drop back, Tosh allowed herself to focus on nothing but her feet. Letting the pleasure creep up her legs and relax her overworked body. It took her tired mind a second to come back, focussing on who was at her feet rather than the sensations she felt.  
  
‘He’s not a slave, Tosh.’ She reminded herself, pinching the bridge of her nose. Readying herself to tell Ianto to stop.   
  
‘I didn’t order him to do this, he suggested it himself.’ Tosh argued with herself. Moaning as talented fingers slipped between her toes, massaging the sensitive skin that lay there.  
  
‘No, but he’s not really in his right mind now is he? What do you think Jack does with him?’   
  
‘But he wanted to, he practically begged for it.’ It was a last ditch effort, but she wasn’t really trying to convince herself. Though the treatment her body was getting was nice, she cared for Ianto too much.  
  
With a final groan, she looked down her legs. Head down, Ianto was still rubbing diligently, working every last drop of tension out of her tired body.  
  
“Ianto, love?”  
  
Pausing his lovely, lovely fingers, Ianto looked up. Only a breath away from answering her before catching himself and barking softly.  
  
“Thanks for the foot rub, dear. It was wonderful.” Ianto’s smile warmed Tosh’s heart. “You’re not too cramped then?”  
  
Ianto smiled again, this time shaking his head in the negative. The computers had made sure he’d stayed pleasantly warm as he served Tosh. There had been plenty of space for him to kneel, and he was used to kneeling.  
  
“Well, come out then. I think that was more than enough for today.” Tosh tried to keep her tone pleasant.   
  
‘I haven’t taken advantage of Ianto.’ Tosh thought forcefully. ‘I haven’t. It was just a foot rub and he proposed it!’  
  
With a resigned bark, Ianto waited for Tosh to move her chair further away to crawl out. The cooler air made him shiver ever so slightly. Worried, Ianto glanced up to Tosh, certain that his slight discomfort would make her feel bad. She had no real reason to feel bad for him, but she always did. Thankfully, his adjustment to the lower temperature had gone unnoticed. Tosh was glancing anxiously around the hub and her screens.   
  
There had been no alarms yet, but Tosh had probably seen something on the many screens that showed constant readings. Ianto wasn’t remotely worried as he knelt next to Tosh’s chair; he’d been good. He’d served.  
  
“So, Ianto.” Tosh sounded overly bright, Ianto cocked his head to the side in question. “Thanks again, it was really very nice of you.” Ignoring Ianto’s confused expression, Tosh went on. Even reaching out and awkwardly petting Ianto’s hair. “I don’t think I need anything else right now. Do you have anything to do?”  
  
Ianto didn’t feel the insecurity and nerves, he was still glowing with praise. Sad that Tosh had no other jobs for him _ but then again, she had tolerated him really close to her for a long time _ Ianto shook his head.  
  
“Alright.” With another glance at her screens Tosh took a deep breath.   
  
‘He wasn’t harmed! This was nothing. HE wanted to.’  
  
‘Because Jack’s told him he has to serve or he gets hurt. He was looking for a job so he wouldn’t be punished.’  
  
‘Oh, God. I’m just as bad as Jack.’  
  
Ianto stared up at Tosh in confusion. Her eyes were focussed right above his head, staring at nothing. A slight worry started working its way into Ianto’s gut; had he done something wrong after all? He’d tried his very best, what if Tosh hadn’t liked it at all?  
  
Suddenly, Tosh snapped her full attention back to Ianto, who hunched don slightly.   
  
“Thanks again Ianto.” Tosh’s smile was blinding. “It was a wonderful massage, my feet feel a lot better.”  
  
The worry disappeared from Ianto’s gut. Tosh had just been preoccupied with another matter, and just about any matter was more important than he was.  
  
“Now, I don’t have any more work, so I suggest you go find someone else to ask.”  
  
Nodding readily, Ianto started getting up. He’d prefer to find Jack, but his master had told him to find his own jobs unless the others had something for him to do. His mind was set on Owen, who fortunately had an eternal craving for freshly brewed coffee.   
  
“Ok, go on then.” With another overly bright smile Tosh turned back to her computers.  
  
Already on his way towards autopsy, and Owen; Ianto missed Tosh wring her hands as she watched him go, a pained expression on her face.  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
“Thanks, Ianto. That’s all.”  
  
With a light woof and a bow of his head, Ianto turned away from Owen; the doctor contently sipping from his freshly filled mug.   
  
Samples of all the drugs were busy being analysed by several different machines. The coffee, and all the beeping machines seemed to have calmed the doctor down. His rage at Jack’s horrid leadership had dissipated.   
  
“Oh wait, Ianto?”  
  
Ianto twisted around, did Owen have another job for him after all? He barked softly, but hopefully.  
  
“Do we have the ingredients for a steak dinner here at the hub right now?” The question was carefully worded. Owen knew if he simply asked for a steak dinner and Ianto did not have the ingredients on hand he’d be punished for the inability to do as he’d been asked. Tosh’s banana incident from a few days ago still fresh in his memory.   
  
Ianto looked more than grateful that Owen had asked before he ordered dinner. Though he was happy that he could answer in the affirmative, he did in fact have plenty of meat and vegetables lying around.   
  
“Ok, I’d like you to make me a steak dinner tonight. I’ll have to stay late for these tests and I’m in the mood for some real meat.”  
  
Ianto barked his understanding.  
  
“Are there enough ingredients for the rest too?” Again, Owen carefully picked his words.  
  
Another nod and bark.   
  
“Then go ask the others if they want to have dinner at the hub too.”  
  
Ianto whimpered. Owen had been so kind in asking before he ordered him to make food, and now he’d set him up for failure. Panic made him tremble as tears rushed to his eyes; Owen wanted to punish him. There was no other explanation; the doctor was usually so careful of how he worded things. Owen knew what he wanted, never accidentally hurting him; the other man was too deliberate for that.  
  
Owen had turned around, unable to see the trembling slave behind him.   
  
Ianto’s mind ran rampant. How had he angered Owen? What had he done wrong?   
  
Slowly, he forced his body to start moving; he’d been given an order, he had to obey. But now he’d be disobeying one order no matter what he did. If he asked the others if they wanted dinner, he’d have to talk and thereby would be disobeying Jack’s orders of dog noises. If he didn’t ask the others for their dinner specifications he’d be disobeying Owen.   
  
As he managed to stager to his feet, mind awash with the fear of impending pain Ianto tried to decide which order to follow. Wishing he was allowed human speech so he could beg for any other punishment than the collar Ianto bit his lip in an effort to contain his tears.   
  
He hadn’t organised the bags of drugs correctly, making Owen redo his work. That had to be it. Was it his fault that the doctor had to stay late? Was this his revenge for the over hours?   
  
He deserved to be punished for that. He deserved to be punished if the others merely thought he’d looked at them in the wrong way. He still hated the pain. Still hated waiting for it. Hated that he’d have to collapse in front of Tosh or Gwen, crying in pain. After the first word, his collar would drop him; Ianto knew it would. So in a way he’d be disobeying both Owen and Jack. Because even though he’d spoken, against Jack’s orders, he wouldn’t be able to complete Owen’s orders either.  
  
As that realisation hit him, Ianto was unable to stop a cry of anguish escaping him. An inarticulate sound of utter defeat. It would hurt so much, and he knew he had to walk straight into the trap. He had to take the bait, hook line and sinker.  
  
“Ianto? What’s wrong?” Owen sounded confused behind him.  
  
Perhaps the doctor hadn’t expected him to figure out his painful trick. He wasn’t very smart after all; hardly useful. But now Owen knew that he knew; perhaps he could beg now. Perhaps the doctor would change his punishment now that the trick was up.   
  
Falling to his knees, Ianto stared up at Owen though glassy eyes. A single whimper tried to convey a million messages. Please, please just punish me here and now; was the main one. Please don’t use the collar, the second.   
  
When the other man just stared, Ianto mewled in fear. As pitifully as he managed, Ianto crawled closer to his soon to be tormentor. Bowing forward, he placed his head at Owen’s feet, his hands laced at the base of his neck. The position exposed his full back, the place most of his punishments were dished out.   
  
“Ok. You’re obviously scared about something.” Owen sighed, he wasn’t in the mood for this. “Sit up Ianto.”  
  
The young slave shot up from his prostrate position, kneeling up perfectly. He was hardly trembling, just a slight tremor ran through Ianto’s tense frame. This was it, Owen would decide what would happen to him.  
  
“What’s scaring you Ianto?”  
  
Begging eyes looked up at him.   
  
Owen’s brow furrowed as he tore his mind away from his tests. He’d missed something, and as Ianto whimpered before him, Owen forced his mind to run back over the last few moments.  
  
“I don’t get it Ianto, I just told you to go ask the _ oh.”   
  
After the short vowel, Owen’s jaw snapped shut. One hand on his hip, the other rubbing his forehead, Owen stared down at Ianto. After a long pause, he opened his mouth again.  
  
“Right, you can’t talk. If you talked you’d be punished for breaking Jack’s rule and if you didn’t _ yeah. Alright.” Shifting his weight from one foot to the other Owen thought though his possibilities.   
  
Meanwhile, Ianto was stranded. His entire mind in chaos as he listened to Owen. The doctor wasn’t mad at him? But he’d done something wrong. It hadn’t been a trick? Why would Owen mind if he got hurt without him meaning it? He served and suffered, and even though he tried to avoid the second as much as possible, it was his purpose.   
  
“Pay attention, Ianto.”  
  
The gentle words snapped Ianto from the maelstrom that was his mind and focussed his whole being on his better.  
  
“Ok. I didn’t mean to set you up like that. I’ll give you a notepad and you can write down the question you want to ask the others. Alright?”  
  
Nervous for Ianto’s answer, Owen was relieved when the pale man nodded eagerly. He wasn’t finished though. He’d never intentionally hurt Ianto before, yet the other man had seemed almost like he’d fully accepted and even deserved the impending pain.  
  
“Why did you think I’d set you up like that? Did you do something wrong?” If there had been some sort of new rule he hadn’t known about, Ianto would have to tell him now.   
  
With a shaking hand, Ianto pointed towards the bags of drugs. If Owen hadn’t seen it as a mistake before it was probably because he’d been too distracted by his ranting. Now he’d be drawn to the failure, and punishment would be in order.   
  
Considering just handing Ianto a notepad in order to get a clear answer Owen knew it would cause extra distress for Ianto. If he was told to write it out, he’d probably assume he was doing something wrong.  
  
“You did something wrong with the bags? Ugh …” Owen thought back, what had Ianto done wrong?  
  
Below him, Ianto was waiting. Hoping his simple pointing was enough for Owen to understand. Hoping that he’d be allowed to write down his mistake if it wasn’t; Owen could still make him speak if he wanted to.  
  
“You didn’t organise them correctly at once and I had to rearrange some of them for you?”  
  
Content that he’d been understood, Ianto nodded. His fate was in Owen’s hands now.  
  
“And do you think you should be punished for that?” Owen sounded incredulous. That Jack decided that Ianto needed punishing from the smallest and most ridiculous mistakes was one ting, that Ianto was convinced he deserved them was another. He was assuming every mistake needed punishment and was waiting for it to be dropped on him.  
  
Head down, Ianto nodded. Owen understood now. He’d made a mistake. He’d been bad. And mistakes, just as bad behaviour was punished. It was one of the few certainties he had. That, and Jack.  
  
“Do you want me to punish you for it?” Testing his theory, Owen took a step to the edge.  
  
Still keeping his eyes focussed on the floor, Ianto nodded again. He needed to be punished. HE needed to pay for his mistake. Needed the world around him to make sense.  
  
With a sigh, Owen wrung his hands together. Ianto wanted, needed a punishment for the small mistake he’d made. Calling in Jack would make the entire situation worse; he’d have to solve this on his own.  
  
He’d have to find a mild enough punishment, something that Ianto would accept as a consequence relative to the mistake. Not that any punishment up to now had ever been relative to whatever he’d done, but it had to be for Owen.   
  
When finally, Owen decided on what to do, Ianto was starting to shake again. In Owen’s silence his mind had started turning back again, reliving past punishments.   
  
“Hold out your hands, Ianto.”  
  
At the utter calm of Owen’s voice, Ianto looked up and reflexively obeyed.   
  
“Palms up and together.” When Ianto had placed his hands as he wanted them, Owen continued. “Look at me, Ianto.”  
  
With a final deep breath, Ianto raised his hands to meet Owen’s. What had the doctor chosen as his deserved punishment?   
  
“You made a small mistake when I asked you to order the bags of drugs. I’m not mad, but I realize you need consequences. For that reason, and that reason only I’m going to punish you, all right?”  
  
Ianto gave a ready nod. He was happy that Owen wasn’t angry at him, but understood his needs. He knew his needs didn’t matter, but that didn’t make them disappear.   
  
Owen quickly turned and picked up an old wooden ruler from a cabinet near him. It was an old worn thing, heavy use had worn it smooth. The numbers and notches that marked out the centimetres nearly completely gone. Like most of the utensils that had been made in the past, it had been built to last and was still sturdy.   
  
It was a punishment he’d heard about in school, but had never received as it had been deemed to primitive. Sepia images of stern teachers and crying children with dunce hats holding out their hands flashed through Owen’s mind. He had to be that stern teacher now. He needed to make Ianto believe that this was what he deserved, and not some other horrible punishment he was used to.  
  
“I think you deserve three smacks with the ruler. I’m going to assume you agree?” He kept his voice sterile, making sure Ianto wouldn’t think of disagreeing. Even if the number sounded low to the slave, he’d believe that Owen was satisfied. And if Owen was satisfied, so was he.  
  
Straightening his shoulders, Ianto nodded.   
  
With another deep breath, Owen brought the stiff wood down three times. Careful to hit hard enough, he wasn’t allowed to hold back now. The force was evident in the thin red lines that crossed Ianto’s palms and fingers, but Ianto made no sound. There was a slight flinch at the last strike, but other than that it might not have bothered the pet.  
  
It had bothered Ianto; he’d felt every strike. While the number of blows was almost ridiculously low, Ianto had felt Owen strike with full force. The other man had given what he deemed a correct punishment, and Ianto would take it as it was given. Who was he to think what he deserved, others did that for him. Owen had decided, and he had to obey.  
  
“Now, I expect you to pay closer attention to you tasks in the future, all right. But for now you’ve been forgiven, good?” Owen eyed Ianto carefully. The three red lines fading slightly. Would Ianto accept?  
  
A firm nod was all Owen needed. With a sigh, he turned and put the rod away. Walking to his work station Owen picked up a notepad and a pen; handing both to Ianto.  
  
“Now write down the question you want to ask and then go ask the others if they want to stay for dinner too. Go on.” Unwilling to stare at his own handiwork, Owen turned away from Ianto.   
  
The younger man didn’t wait any longer, quickly walking back towards Tosh as he scribbled onto the pad.  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Half an hour later, Ianto was handing the pad back to Owen. Informing the doctor that the entire team would be dining together that evening. Informing the younger man that it was far from time to start on dinner, Owen sent Ianto away to find his own work.   
  
Just as he was walking over to Gwen, hoping she would have some task for him, Jack walked out of his office.  
  
“Ianto, with me.”  
  
Turning on his heels, Ianto followed his owner down into the weapon’s locker. He was happy that Jack had some task for him. Happy that for the moment, he could be close to his master.  
  
The young pet focussed on his master rather than what the other man was doing, until a handgun and a rifle were pressed into his hands along with several rounds of ammo.   
  
A moment later, he was hurrying into the gun range at Jack’s heels. As Jack found himself ear protection gear, Ianto set up the guns on the sturdy table. Elegant fingers, positioned the guns. Delicately pushing the guns parallel with the table’s edge with a single finger Ianto stepped back and knelt next to the table.  
  
It didn’t take Jack long to return, one headset wrapped around his neck, the other loosely hanging from his fist. Hurling the protective gear at his pet, Jack commanded the other man into action.  
  
“Get up, go hang up a paper target at the right side.”  
  
Thrusting a single paper sheet into his hands, Jack urged Ianto into a run.  
  
“Hurry up. I’m loading.”  
  
Terrified of being an unfortunate moving target, Ianto hung the paper in its rightful place. Normally, the shooter could press the button at the front of the range to bring the target forward. Jack obviously wanted to get him some exercise.   
  
“Five, four, _”   
  
Sliding the headgear on as he sprinted back, Ianto barely passed by Jack when the captain released the trigger. Several rounds tore through the thin paper at the end of the long hall.  
  
In the silence that followed, Jack slid the headset off of his ears. Panting with the sudden exertion, Ianto followed suit.  
  
“Go get it.” It was a simple order, uttered as Jack turned back to the table, reloading his gun.  
  
When Ianto’s eyes settled on the pile of fresh paper targets, Jack’s eyes swivelled back towards Ianto.  
  
“No. Just go get it. Hurry up.”  
  
With a short bark, Ianto ran to the end of the range and back. Handing the page to his master, Ianto bent over slightly, trying to catch his breath. But after only a short moment of study, Jack set the page aside and handed a new target to his panting pet.  
  
“Go hang it up.”   
  
Running as fast as he could, Ianto sprinted to the end. Trembling, he hung up the page and dashed back, his eyes on his master, carefully checking and aiming his gun. Remembering at the last second to protect his ears, Ianto dove past Jack; who promptly emptied his entire clip into the paper weevil’s head.  
  
Without even looking at Ianto, Jack turned towards the box with ammo again.  
  
“Go get it.”  
  
The patter of bare feet on the concrete floor echoed louder than the click of bullets meeting a magazine. Jack smiled at the sound. Ianto was getting the exercise he needed, and it had been way to long since he’d had a good, long gun practice.  


1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	43. Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

  
Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

 

#memberblock { width: 99%; margin: 1em auto; float: left; }  
.column { float: left; width: 32%; }  
html>body .column { width: 33%; }  
#category_content, #categoryblock { width: 99%; margin: 0 auto;}  
html>body #category_content, html>body #categoryblock { display: table; width: 100%; }  
.row { float: left;}  
html>body .row { display: table-row; float: none;}  
.catblockcell { padding: 0 1ex 1ex 0;}  
.catblockdiv { float: left; width: 32%;}  
html>body .catblockdiv {display: table-cell; float: none; width: 33%; }  
.cleaner { clear: both; height: 1px; font-size: 1px; border: none; margin: 0; padding: 0; background: transparent; }

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Torchwood](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=16)  
---  
**My punishment** by [trouble seeker](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=18618) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=136251) \- [202](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=136251)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=43) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112

  
  
After several laps, Ianto had to work to keep his pace even and the pain he was feeling from showing. The fast movements required to please his master were shifting the plug deep within him, and not in a nice way.  
  
But even with is greatest effort, he started walking funny. Or at least funny enough for Jack to notice.   
  
“Heel.”  
  
There was no anger in the order, and Ianto was glad for the respite as he sank to his knees next to Jack’s right leg. Carefully sitting his arse on his heels without disturbing the plug more than needed, there was no telling how long Jack would give him. Deep breaths filled his lungs with cool air, attempting to both cool down his heated body and calm down his galloping heart. Because, no matter that he was worked hard all the time, his endurance was low when it came to running.  
  
The muffled gunshots ran through Ianto’s body. Each shockwave passed down through Jack’s body and into Ianto’s though a tense calf muscle.   
  
Ianto tensed, removing his ear protection and waited for the order to run. Instead, Jack turned and strode back to the table, leaving him alone on the cold floor. And while it was nice to breathe easier for a few moments, it was not as nice as when his master was close by.  
  
“Bend over, face to the floor.”   
  
Jack was still facing away from his pet, his voice bouncing off the walls of the shooting range. He didn’t need to see though, to know that his orders were being obeyed. And when he turned around, he was greeted by the sight of Ianto’s behind, high in the air.  
  
“It’s nice to see that tail bounce when you run.”   
  
Ianto smothered a whimper; his feelings didn’t matter. It didn’t matter if he was being hurt by something, only what Jack wanted and enjoyed did. The whimper turned into an audible gasp when Jack slapped the tail end of his plug. The entire object shifted, causing already overstretched and raw skin more damage.  
  
“But it seems I’m going to need to buy several different kinds of them if I want you to run with them. I’d rather keep that piece of you undamaged.”  
  
Gratitude welled up within Ianto. No matter how much he’d been trying to hide his pain, Jack had noticed. And not only had he noticed, but he’d understood. A smaller plug would not cause as much distress and allow more and faster movements. Slowly, he started turning on his knees; gratitude is shown by licking at the feet of your betters.  
  
“No, no. Stay there.”  
  
A soft tug on the tail stopped Ianto’s movements. It hurt far more than when Jack had done this on previous occasions; it had actually felt quite nice sometimes. Cringing at the pain, Ianto froze. Then realised that he’d need to vocalize his comprehension, and forced a soft bark through gritted teeth.  
  
“There, easy. No need to move right now.”  
  
Ianto nodded, almost purring under Jack’s hands now. The pain nearly forgotten when strong, warm hands started stroking his arse. Soothing him from tailbone to mid-thigh.   
  
“Now stay for a moment, got it? Stay.”  
  
Calmed by the petting, Ianto nodded.   
  
A second later he was left stranded on the cold floor as Jack walked away. When he heard the soft steps go out of the door and up the stairs, Ianto whimpered. He had no control over Jack, his master was allowed to go when and where he pleased, but he hated feeling so alone. Jack hadn’t sounded angry when he’d told him to stay, but he’d left him anyway. Would he come back?  
  
That Jack would never return, was very unlikely, but it crossed the frightened pet’s mind anyway. He knew Jack was waiting for someone. The hand in the jar was connected to it all in some way. It was important to Jack; he’d often seen the older man caress the jar when he thought no one was watching. Since he’d been archives in One as well, he knew it was thought to be the doctor’s hand, lost from their personal secure archives several weeks after they’d retrieved in that fateful Christmas evening.   
  
How the hand would lead Jack to whomever he was waiting _ probably the doctor, if his reasoning of the appendage’s previous owner was correct _ was a mystery, but Ianto had deduced it was a tracker of some sort. It was a public secret that Jack had been a companion, so perhaps he was waiting for the elusive alien to turn up so he could join him again? But he was surely waiting for someone, the anxious looks had become more open around Ianto; he was nothing but an object after all.  
  
Today was not the day Jack left, however, as the soft tread returned. Relief washed through Ianto’s body, he hadn’t been left alone. Jack had returned for him. Jack!  
  
“And you’re exactly how I left you, good boy.”   
  
Ianto sighed under Jack’s hand in his hair. He’d been good, Jack was happy with him.   
  
“All right, let’s get this out of you then.”   
  
Jack’s voice wasn’t completely detached, but it wasn’t wholly there either. Like he was talking to himself rather than Ianto.   
  
“Don’t bite your tongue now.”  
  
The same, level tone was the only warning Ianto got to clench his teeth together before Jack grasped his tail at the base and pulled. It wasn’t a vicious tug, but it still hurt. No matter that Jack was gentle, it still hurt. No matter that Jack trickled some extra oil in between his cheeks to ease the plug’s exit, it still hurt. It was a good reminder of his place; of his purpose. It was also a good reminder of how kind his master was, he could have made this a lot more painful that he was making it right now.  
  
“There, all done.”  
  
A friendly pat on the behind, along with a reminder to breathe pulled Ianto from his thoughts. The plug lay on the ground between his legs, it was over. Unless Jack wanted sex right now. He was sure any form of penetration would hurt right now, but to be able to please his master in that way would overshadow any pain.   
  
“Now, to just make sure _” Jack’s voice trailed off, and Ianto felt a small sliver of worry. Make sure what?  
  
Fingers tried to dig through solid concrete at the sudden, intense burn. Jack had squeezed the contents of a syringe, thank God without needle, into his already sensitive hole. Whatever was now inside him, stung like mad. Teeth ground down on teeth in an effort to stay quiet, but it was very, very hard. Eventually, a high pitched whine escaped; and Jack chuckled.   
  
“There, there. I know that stings, but I’ve got just the thing to keep your mind off of it. Kneel up, now.”  
  
Panting, Ianto sat up. The sting was passing, but it was doing so very slowly. It hurt a lot, and it wasn’t comparable with anything he’d suffered before. This was no sharp lash, no dull blow, no shocking collar that shut down everything. This was fire running up his colon and eating away at his insides.  
  
It was actually making his head a bit hazy, was it even possible for a substance to go that far up a human body that fast? What had his master done to him?   
  
It was hard to focus on the man in front of him. He had to, he knew he had to but it was so _ Ah!  
  
“Here, learn to focus through it all. Do what you know you should be doing.”  
  
Blinking long and hard, Ianto forced himself to focus. He’d been told to focus and do … What was he supposed to do? Eventually, he managed to focus on Jack’s hands, suggestively waving his hard cock.  
  
Of course. How could he have forgotten?  
  
Jack was his only purpose.   
  
Groggily, Ianto reached out.  
  
“Steady, there. Use my legs for support if you need them.” Jack reached out for the collar, holding his trembling and sweating pet up by it.  
  
Glazed eyes stared at the light blue shirt in front of them. A mouth working steadily towards his master’s pleasure. Fingers clutched at tight trousers in an attempt to stay upright. The very last of Ianto’ consciousness thought was nothing more than pleasing Jack. There was nothing else; he was nothing more than a mouth, doing its job.  
  
Jack kept his hand on the collar, even if his pet was steady enough. A single finger was pressed firmly against Ianto’s neck, checking his pulse stayed stable. The pleasure of the expert blowjob only at the back of his mind. Right now, he had to monitor Ianto.  
  
The substance he’d filled Ianto’s arse with was a special serum used during surgery, and only if the patient was under full anaesthetic. It healed, it healed very fast, but it hurt. Cells rapidly reknitting and regenerating were rarely pleasant; all the pain one would feel during the entire healing process in a few minutes worth of time.   
  
He hadn’t really planned on using it on Ianto, but there hadn’t really been any other way out. He should have known the tail was too large to run with, but Ianto had hidden his pain so well … He’d known at once the damage it would have already done to Ianto’s nether regions, and there was no way he’d be telling Owen about it.  
  
The doctor would fix Ianto the normal way, with creams and plenty of respite from any form of anal activity. He’d go without a steady supply of sex for no reason other than that Owen wanted him to. Even with this as a simple and quick solution.  
  
“You’re doing so well right now. I know you can do this, only a bit longer.”  
  
At the encouragement, Ianto slid Jack’s cock right into his throat, nuzzling his master’s stomach through the thin cotton shirt. He was doing well!  
  
The praise helped him focus even more, the pain no more than a dull ache at the back of his mind. He was serving, and he was suffering; he was serving his purpose, and doing it well. The realisation made him feel practically giddy.  
  
“There, that’s perfect.”  
  
Keeping up a steady murmur of praise, Jack swept his free hand through Ianto’s hair. Unplanned as it was, it was a great opportunity to teach Ianto to focus through pain. All that was missing right now was a way for Ianto to feel sexually aroused in this moment; that was the final key to the perfect slave.   
  
Right now, there was just too much pain; even if it was fading faster now. Or at least, it should be; unless Ianto had some other, hidden damage in the area. The key would be for him to come at the same time that Ianto had finished healing.   
  
It would instil the though inside his pet, that serving another’s pleasure would mean the end of his pain. It would make him even more eager, especially when he believed pain to be something he deserved.   
  
Careful to keep a close watch on his pet’s heartbeat and posture, Jack could pinpoint the exact moment the jelly had completed its work.   
  
“Oh, yeah.”  
  
It wasn’t really a warning, but it gave Ianto the time to pull back slightly. Making it possible for him to swallow, rather than just choke. As the hot come filled his mouth, Ianto jolted out of his trance state. Blinking rapidly, he swallowed all Jack gave him. Hadn’t he been in pain a second ago?  
  
Carefully rolling the last fifteen minutes through his mind, he found that yes indeed, he had been in pain. Whatever Jack had done to him had set his insides on fire. And Jack, glorious, perfect, kind Jack had given him something to focus on, he’d given him a task, rather than leaving him alone with the pain. And he’d put his entire being into that task, concentrating on nothing more than the hot cock in his mouth. The texture, taste, smell and weight of it had made him almost forget the pain.  
  
And then, when Jack came, the pain had gone. Whatever Jack had done to him, it had stopped when he’d served the other man. He’d done something right and the reward had been substantial; he’d been spared further hurt.   
  
The love for his master surged. He wanted to be closer to the man who spared him, the man who gave him purpose. Pulling harder on the firm material under his fingers, he buried his face in Jack’s crotch; nose lightly touching a shrinking cock.   
  
And Jack, marvellous Jack, let him. Even rubbed the back of his head as he sought comfort in the harsh world he lived in.  
  
“All better now?” Even Jack’s voice sounded gentler, like he was speaking to a favoured pet rather than himself. Chuckling warmly, when Ianto nodded against his pelvis, soft curls working their way under his neat shirt.   
  
“Yes, sir. Thank you, sir.”  
  
“You did well.” The praise was necessary, or Ianto would fall into despair; believing he could do nothing right. It would motivate him for a short while, but depression would soon follow. Though he still didn’t care too much for his pet, it was far preferable to have a happy slave than a depressed one.   
  
The praise pulled Ianto even closer; he really was bonding well.  
  
“Head back on the floor now, arse up.”  
  
Jack could feel the reluctance to let go. Ianto wanted to stay near him, hang on to him, but he did as he was told.  
  
“You took that very well, Ianto. Now let’s take a look.”  
  
There was a small amount of trepidation as Jack explored him with gentle fingers. They were a lot more gentle than he expected, and a lot less painful. Not painful at all, in fact. Where had the burn from the plug gone? Had Jack healed him?   
  
“Stop thinking, Ianto.”  
  
“Yes, sir. I’m sorry, sir.”  
  
The almost tender exploration went on for a short while and Ianto tried very hard to stop his mind from ticking away again. Instead he focussed on the fingers, slipping inside and around his entrance. As suddenly as the soft touches had come, they were gone, taking Jack and the warmth he provided with them.  
  
“Ok, go get the target from last time.”  
  
Ianto sprang into action immediately. Realising at once, that Jack had healed him. There wasn’t the least bit of discomfort as he sprinted across the cold floor towards the fluttering paper.   


1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	44. Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I though vacations would give you more time to write?!

  
Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

 

#memberblock { width: 99%; margin: 1em auto; float: left; }  
.column { float: left; width: 32%; }  
html>body .column { width: 33%; }  
#category_content, #categoryblock { width: 99%; margin: 0 auto;}  
html>body #category_content, html>body #categoryblock { display: table; width: 100%; }  
.row { float: left;}  
html>body .row { display: table-row; float: none;}  
.catblockcell { padding: 0 1ex 1ex 0;}  
.catblockdiv { float: left; width: 32%;}  
html>body .catblockdiv {display: table-cell; float: none; width: 33%; }  
.cleaner { clear: both; height: 1px; font-size: 1px; border: none; margin: 0; padding: 0; background: transparent; }

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Torchwood](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=16)  
---  
**My punishment** by [trouble seeker](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=18618) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=136413) \- [202](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=136413)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=44) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=all)   


Author's Notes:

And I though vacations would give you more time to write?!  
  
  
1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112

  
  
Ianto quickly lost track of how many times he ran to swap out the targets. Without the pain of the plug, it was nice to simply run. It had been a while since he got to do that, run. The last time he’d actively ran for this long had been before _ before everything _ the last time had been up in the fresh air. Last time he’d been free.  
  
Sliding the ear protection on again as he passed Jack, Ianto pushed the thoughts out of his mind. The last time he’d been a traitor, a criminal; hiding a monster he was trying to heal. This was the very best he could hope for. Running solely for the entertainment of his owner.  
  
Jack was having fun, that fact was obvious. The blinding grin cut across his face as he fired the powerful rifle. Ianto smiled his own, private smile as he watched the other man expel the entire clip into the target.   
  
Had the weevil pictured on the paper been alive, it would most certainly be dead now. Bullet holes riddled the creature’s entire body. Carefully concentrated around the head and torso area.   
  
“What do you think, Ianto?”  
  
“Perfect shot, sir.” The absence of the plug, meant he could speak, and the awe in his voice wasn’t hidden at all. Jack was a great shot.  
  
“I thought so too.” The giddy smile was clear in Jack’s voice; like a kid in a candy store. “Might have to frame that one.”  
  
“Perhaps, sir.” The deferential tone hid a slight hint of sarcasm. Where would Jack hang that? The rest of the team would obviously object to it hanging in the hub, so perhaps Jack’s bunker?  
  
“Knock, knock. Earth to Ianto.” The not so gentle rap of knuckles hitting Ianto’s skull made the young pet wince. He really needed to start paying more attention; how did he continue to daydream like this when he should be focussed?   
  
“Yes, sir?” What had he missed?  
  
“Perhaps the headphones didn’t work on you.” Jack chuckled, then turned serious again as he ordered Ianto to retrieve the last target.  
  
Even without the tail, watching Ianto run was a treat. The even gait, strong muscled legs …   
  
“Clean the guns, oil them if necessary and store them correctly.” Snatching the bullet riddles paper from Ianto’s hands, Jack turned on his heels and marched from the room. “And clean this place up too.”  
  
“Yes, sir.” Ianto hurried to say as his master’s form was disappearing from view. The gun cleaning and tidying up would probably be enough work to last him till it was time for him to start on dinner.  
  
“Oh, Ianto?”   
  
Spinning around, Ianto turned to face Jack again. The other man was leaning on the doorframe.  
  
“Yes, sir?” More work?  
  
“I expect all of this to be done within the hour. Don’t fail me.” A grin that promised reward and punishment flashed across Jack’s face before he disappeared again.  
  
“Yes, sir.” Eyes wide at the very short time limit, Ianto scrambled to pick up weapons and leftover ammunition before dashing towards the weapons locker.  
  
The running had tired his body, and with it, apparently, his mind. Luckily, Jack had sensed his lack of enthusiasm and had merely corrected him instead of punishing him. He hadn’t really done anything wrong yet, but a punishment would have been just anyway.   
  
Anything Jack did to him was just.  
  
The slave marvelled at how skilled he still was at taking apart the weapons. He hadn’t touched one in a long time; even before everything went wrong, he’d been loath to handle and shoot firearms. But just like riding a bicycle _ could he still ride a bike? _ hands don’t quickly forget a skill trained into them. Ianto was grateful for it, he could still help the team this way if they wished it.   
  
The rifle was done quickly, but Ianto spent more time on Jack’s handgun. It wasn’t his Webley, but it was definitely his second choice. That, and the larger weaponry.   
  
After about half an hour, he was done. Placing the guns carefully into their compartments and closing their cases, Ianto made sure he didn’t touch any other weapon. He wasn’t allowed to touch them. He wasn’t allowed any form of defence or offence. Any of the guns surrounding him could be used to take down the others, like he’d threatened to do once.   
  
The collar gave him a warning shock. Bowing his spine backwards and squeezing his eyes closed, Ianto banished the thoughts form his mind. He didn’t want revenge. He really didn’t, but even the thought of an earlier threat was bad, bad, bad.   
  
Would Jack come now? He’d known when he’d been ready to take his time with his task. He’d certainly know that the collar had just punished him for forbidden thoughts. But there was no flurry of footsteps, no shouting of his name.  
  
Perhaps the collar had just warned him to shy away from the thoughts, and no crime had been committed yet; perhaps he’d still suffer for his wandering mind later on. Those were thoughts he didn’t want to dwell on either; he still had work to do.  
  
And as he limped out of the room, the pain started to let up. Shutting the door firmly, Ianto engaged the locks and just about ran for the cleaning supplies. He needed something to focus on; he had a job to do.  
  
Jack had warned him not to fail!  
  
\----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sweeping up the last stray bullet casings, Ianto glanced around the large room. Jack wanted it cleaned, but how clean did it have to be?  
  
Did his master expect him to scrub the floor, or just sweep? Was he meant to wash or just dust the switches and shelves all around him?   
  
He could not go up to ask for further instructions, and he had no way of knowing how much time he still had left. Taking a deep breath, Ianto made a decision; he’d get as much done as quickly as possible. Starting with the floor, he’d sweep it first before moving on to dusting every surface he could find. Then he’d find some water and see how far he got on the floor before his time limit expired.  
  
\----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
As the last of his precious minutes trickled by, Ianto slaved on. He was covered in dirty sweat marks, his forehead smeared from when he’d rubbed his forearm against it repeatedly. He knew he had hardly any time left, but he couldn’t stop. There was always more work he could do. There was always something to miss, something to forget; always something to be punished for.   
  
Jack had warned him of failure. He didn’t want to fail. He couldn’t fail. Please let it be enough. Please let there be just a bit more time.  
  
Panting, Ianto scrubbed harder at the patch of concrete in front of him.  
  
The click of a stopwatch echoed through the large room like a shot. Ianto froze; letting his head turn towards the sound very slowly. The slave made sure he kept his head down, showing the owner of the sturdy leather boots his submission. Even as fear made his knees weak.  
  
His master had obviously timed the hour he’d been generously given to clean. This could be no more than an inspection of his work, but it could turn into so much more. Had he failed?  
  
Without a word of explanation, Jack strode further into the room. Ignoring his pet, who was till kneeling behind him. He hadn’t really known how Ianto would interpret the order to clean. This was a room he’d never had to clean before, and he’d made sure not to give details. Just to see what his pet would do.  
  
Ianto had gone all out; even scrubbing about half of the front room. The range had never been this clean since its creation a long, long time ago. The fear of not doing enough was sufficient to send his pet into overdrive. Both drives, pleasure and pain, were fully instilled in Ianto’s mind.  
  
Turning away from the dark tunnel, Jack found Ianto shivering with dread. Hands carefully placed in his neck, back straight and legs spread wide; presenting himself quite deliciously. He could end Ianto’s suffering, and simply tell him if he’d done the right thing; or he could dangle his pet on the edge just a bit longer. He had no intention of punishing Ianto.  
  
Hiding his smile from Ianto wasn’t hard, his pet was looking at the floor like he’d been taught to.   
  
“And what am I supposed to be thinking right now?”   
  
The casual air to Jack’s voice as he sauntered closer threw Ianto. Was he in trouble? Had he done everything right, or had he failed? It was always so very hard to know what his masters were thinking; if he’d pleased them or not. And now he was expected to dictate their thoughts?  
  
“I don’t know, sir. I’m sorry.” Head still down, fighting the urge to take a peek at Jack’s face, Ianto waited. He hated that. He could never really do anything but wait; wait as others decided what he deserved.  
  
“Of course you don’t.” The older man chuckled as Ianto relaxed when relief washed through his systems. Keeping his pet on edge was so simple, it was an easy game. Time to up the stakes. “Let’s see. What have you done here?”  
  
“I _ I’ve dusted everything and ran a wet cloth over every surface I could find, sir. I swept and I’ve scrubbed the first part of the floor.” Inwardly Ianto cringed again. Every time he started to feel at ease, even slightly, some other possible failure was thrown at him. If he’d only been permitted to use a mop, he could have cleaned more of the floor. The brush kept him on his knees and moving slowly, which was his punishment of course.  
  
“I suppose that it’ll have to do.” Growing tired with the game, Jack moved on. “Look up.”  
  
When Ianto’s eyes met his own, Jack produced the stopwatch again. He noted that his pet seemed drawn to the silver object; Ianto had always been especially fond of keeping time.  
  
“Let’s say I give you a little challenge?”  
  
Confused, Ianto stared at his master. A challenge? There was no need for comprehension to answer though, there was only one correct one.  
  
“Whatever you wish, sir.”  
  
Any game, challenge or task was his to complete, whether he wanted to or not.  
  
“If you can make me come within a certain time limit.”   
  
Pausing, Jack released the watch. Letting the chain glide smoothly through his fingers. Ianto’s eyes were on the object as it trailed down, until it rested in front of his face.   
  
“For example, three minutes.” Jack continued, the smile in his voice growing. “I’ll take the task as finished, and not make you clean the rest of the floor.”  
  
“Yes, sir.” Ianto was baffled; he’d be spared further scrubbing?   
  
The light caught on the slowly spinning watch and attracted Ianto’s attention again. He could see his own reflection in the well-polished glass; tarnished silver with a delicately inlaid pattern of vines and swirls covering the back. It was a very old stopwatch; he’d always loved stopwatches. As it started turning back again, Ianto could see his own blue eyes staring back at him, frozen hands crossing the pale features.  
  
The ancient clockwork didn’t distract his mind from the game though! Three minutes to make his master come; three minutes of heavenly contact with his saviour. Three minutes of pure bliss. Ianto had already grown fond of the zen-like feeling he experienced when he sucked cock lately. The pulse of Jack’s heart on his tongue better than any Buddhist chants.  
  
He’d be grateful that Jack had taught him the technique till the end of his miserable life.  
  
Warm finger on his cheek tore Ianto’s eyes from the dangling watch and back up to his owner.  
  
“Three minutes starting now.” With a quick flick of the chain, the watch flew up and into Jack’s hands. Where competent fingers clicked the button.   
  
The click, so much softer now that he knew to expect it, set Ianto to work. The click and the spoken command were like a switch, he’d felt himself slip into that blissed state of mind almost at once. The scent that was just Jack filled his lungs, calming him even further; the dull beat of his heart slowing.  
  
It was something he also experienced when he was filing for hours on end; the repetition dulling his senses till he stopped thinking. But this was a more enjoyable trance, even if it wasn’t allowed to last longer than three minutes.   
  
Jack watched Ianto reach for his flies and took careful note of his pet’s eyes. They weren’t exactly glazed, but they had changed from before. He’d seen a reaction like it plenty of times, a junky getting his much needed shot. There was no fear in those blue eyes, just peace. And in that peace, Ianto was very, very skilled.   
  
When wet heat moved over hard flesh, Jack gasped. Even with all the sex he’d had in his long life, a blowjob never got boring. Engulfing and sucking with fervour, Ianto set to his task.   
  
Moans not just intended to vibrate pushed nerve endings in a most wonderful way. Deft fingers rolled and squeezed just right. Hot breath ghosted over exposed skin as Ianto gasped for air when he could. Fingertips caressed muscles that fluttered under all the attention.   
  
It was a small miracle that Jack had the conscious thought left to look at the watch. And surely this thing must be broken, because there was no way his pet had only been working on him for just over a minute.  
  
Then Ianto slid his head forward, slotting Jack’s cock deep into his throat. The gasp of surprise turned into a deep groan when Ianto swallowed. Hair, attached firmly to Ianto’s scalp was suddenly the only thing holding Jack up. And when had Ianto learned to just hold him that deep without choking?   
  
When Ianto finally pulled up for breath, Jack’s eyes flickered open and to the delicate silver hands. Nearly two minutes? He’d thought he’d have to really let go for Ianto to win this one, but he could already feel his orgasm curling in the bottom of his stomach.  
  
Not letting up, Ianto slipped a single finger inside his mouth alongside Jack’s member. The choked curse as he ran the digit along the underside of the hard organ was wonderful, but he had other plans. When the finger was sufficiently wet, it was removed with a soft slurp and another groan.  
  
The steady stream of noise above him grew in volume when the slick digit trailed across sensitive skin and eventually circled Jack’s entrance. Ianto knew Jack liked wet pressure there, since he’d reacted very positively when he’d been allowed to rim his owner before. He didn’t take any liberties though, staying well outside his owner’s hole; a slave doesn’t fuck, he gets fucked, even if it’s just a finger.  
  
“Oh, Yeah. Right there. Right there, go on!”  
  
The gasped order was all Ianto needed. Sliding his owner’s cock as deep as he could manage, he carefully pressed his fingertip into Jack. The combined sensations drove the older man over the edge, come spurting into Ianto’s mouth, where it was eagerly swallowed.  
  
“Gods, that was. Oh yeah.”  
  
Coming down from his high, Jack rocked his hips between the mild penetration and his pet’s mouth. The aftershocks of pleasure more intense than he’d been used to for a while now. When he had his breath back, he unclenched his right hand from around the delicate clock. Thankfully, he’d reflexively pressed the button when he came, stopping the timer.  
  
Ianto waited patiently, Jack’s hand stroking though his hair.  
  
“Two minutes and forty-nine seconds.” Another firm ruffle. “Well done.”  
  
Ianto tried to mumble his gratitude around Jack’s cock, which was still in his mouth. Jack winced at the sudden sensation, more on the painful side of pleasure now.   
  
The light whine as he pulled his cock away was almost endearing; like a kitten pulled away from his milk. As the analogy ran through his mind, Jack envisioned his pet with a pair of cat ears and perhaps even a bell. So many ideas, so little time.  
  
A final pat on the head signalled Ianto back into position.  
  
“Now I think the other would be glad for an early meal. But having you cook like that is probably some sort of health hazard.”  
  
Ianto felt Jack’s eyes on him. A hard gaze that travelled over every exposed inch of skin, assessing. He felt conscious about his appearance; the others had to suffer his presence after all. The showers near his cell were the closest, so it seemed logical that Jack take him there to hose him down. The hose would also be the quickest way to clean him; a cloth too longer no matter how fast he scrubbed at himself.  
  
“Follow.”  
  
Glancing around at the cleaning supplies still littering the floor, Ianto followed. He’d probably have to clean those up later tonight; when he’d served his betters. When he had no other purpose.   
  
\-------------------------------------------------  
  
Slightly confused, Ianto followed Jack up to the main level and into his office before ordering him down into his den.   
  
Tosh had still been working on her computer, and hadn’t responded to the scene; Gwen had looked up at Jack, only to turn up her nose when Ianto walked by. The pet had lowered his head submissively in response; he knew his was filthy.   
  
“Get in the shower.” That he expected his pet to get in position and wait was not mentioned, Ianto would know to do those things on his own. He’d stay on his knees there till he passed out without complaint.  
  
“Yes, sir.” As he got in place, Ianto contemplated what could follow. The shower could always be turned to cold, or perhaps a bucket would be upended over his head. Maybe Jack wanted another shower with extra service? Ianto smiled, and felt his cock stir within its cage at the thought. Jack’s hot flesh in his mouth along with hot water around him; heaven.  
  
“Alright.”  
  
Sauntering into the shower, Jack dropped a few lengths of chain next to Ianto, starting his pet.  
  
The next few minutes, Jack dragged at Ianto’s hands and feet without comment. Humming to himself as he clicked short lengths of chains to the restraints around them. Letting his master pull and push him all he wanted, Ianto tried to move as Jack desired. Without orders though, it was hard to know what the man behind you wants you to do.  
  
“There we go.” Jack chuckled, obviously happy with the chains. Ianto didn’t know what to feel about his new predicament. His hands were now secured behind his back. A chain running from his collar connected his collar, hands and feet together. The last also bound tightly.  
  
He could spread and close his knees, but not open or close them. A thin chain running around his calf and thigh clamping his legs shut. Any movement in his back was to the rear, as his shoulders were also held tight by a chain looped around bout upper arms. Bending forward was stopped short by the chain on his collar.   
  
As Jack pushed and pulled him to test his ties, Ianto knew he was completely immobile.   
  
Even as he tried to comprehend why Jack was doing this, Ianto yelped in fear. With a sharp shove, Jack tipped him just past the balance point and onto his face. Just before he felt the too familiar force of sensitive flesh meeting cold floor with a crunch, Jack caught the chains and lowered him down.   
  
“Thank you, sir. Oh, thank you.”  
  
His arse on display, Ianto wondered if he would be punished for his inability to lick at Jack’s feet. Face to the floor there really wasn’t any way for him to crawl around. Ianto imagined he looked a bit like a tripod stool, balancing on his knees and face.  
  
A warm hand on his arse, calmed Ianto down immensely. “Easy. Stay.”  
  
Flexing his shoulders, Ianto obeyed the command. It wasn’t like he could do anything else right now anyway. He could hear Jack moving around behind him, and decided his master wasn’t going to leave him here like this. Because, while he was in no pain _ yet _ it really wasn’t comfortable either, and would grow painful after a while. The cold tiles were unforgiving on his knees, as he tried to take some weight off of his face.  
  
“There, just relax for me now.”  
  
Unable to disobey, Ianto relaxed into the chains. It really wasn’t hard to hold the position, and somehow he knew Jack wouldn’t make him hold it longer than he could. Happy, Ianto didn’t even flinch when he felt an alien sensation at his arse.  
  
He’d had lots of different objects within him in his service, but this one was different. It had a rounded tip, but it wasn’t wide at all; almost like a thick fountain pen with its cap in place. Even with its small girth, his owner had taken the time to put a small amount of lube on the object before inserting whatever it was.   
  
Confused, Ianto tensed slightly; gripping around the object. Even as he did, Ianto tried to correct himself and relax again. He’d been told to relax, he’d just disobeyed a direct command!  
  
“Shhhhhhh. Easy, relax.” Instead of a punishing him, Jack’s free hand rubbed soothing circles on an exposed part of his lower back. And slowly, Ianto relaxed again; trusting Jack not to hurt him.   
  
When about ten centimetres of the thin object had been inserted, Jack paused. Suddenly alone on the floor, Ianto became aware of how cold he was. The chains and tiles below and around him were seeping away what little warmth his body had built through hard work.  
  
A single shiver of cold ran through the delicately balanced body. And then another followed, caused by an entirely different sensation. Whatever Jack had inserted, was filling him with liquid; warm liquid. The heat spread through him, it was almost as if he was glowing.  
  
Slowly, the water started running deeper into his bowels, past the first bend of intestine. Ianto moaned, he was being warmed from the inside out, and it felt wonderful. Jack’s soothing hand on his back returning made it even better.   
  
“Shhhhhhhh. Relax.”   


1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	45. Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

  
Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

 

#memberblock { width: 99%; margin: 1em auto; float: left; }  
.column { float: left; width: 32%; }  
html>body .column { width: 33%; }  
#category_content, #categoryblock { width: 99%; margin: 0 auto;}  
html>body #category_content, html>body #categoryblock { display: table; width: 100%; }  
.row { float: left;}  
html>body .row { display: table-row; float: none;}  
.catblockcell { padding: 0 1ex 1ex 0;}  
.catblockdiv { float: left; width: 32%;}  
html>body .catblockdiv {display: table-cell; float: none; width: 33%; }  
.cleaner { clear: both; height: 1px; font-size: 1px; border: none; margin: 0; padding: 0; background: transparent; }

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Torchwood](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=16)  
---  
**My punishment** by [trouble seeker](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=18618) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=136688) \- [202](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=136688)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=45) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112

  
  
Ianto had never had an enema before, but he’d heard of them. He knew they were used to clean out ones bowels; be it for pleasure, medical or hygienic reasons.   
  
He’d grown interested in the procedure when he’d seen a tv show on people giving themselves coffee enemas on a daily basis and had been intrigued. This had been before he’d even met Lisa, so very long ago. He’d lost interest when One came knocking at his door, he’d not had the time to consider it.  
  
And now Jack was giving him one, albeit with regular water. The heat was filling up his abdomen, making his stomach bulge as he filled. He wondered how much Jack would force him to take. Could he turn something so pleasurable into a painful experience?   
  
Knowing Jack, the fact that it wasn’t hurting him right now was a mercy. Jack could turn everything into pain. Ianto’s mind shied from what his master could do to him right now. Jack was kind. Jack was perfect and wonderful and would only hurt him if he’d earned it. He’d been good, please let there be no pain.  
  
“Relax.” The warm voice cut through Ianto’s thoughts like a knife, banishing them from his mind. “Easy, easy.”   
  
Rubbing soothing circles on Ianto’s back, Jack wondered what his pet was thinking. Something had spooked him, but not too bad. Letting his hand wander, Jack stroked across Ianto’s swollen stomach, testing.   
  
His pet could take a bit more, he assessed. There was a light tension forming, but it wouldn’t become painful for another half-litre or so. Eying the amount of water still in the plastic container he was slowly flushing into Ianto, Jack decided he could take it all. Applying more pressure, he squeezed the last of the water into his pet’s arse.  
  
The sudden rush of water made Ianto squirm in his bonds, gasping as he felt his colon swell to accommodate the liquid. He hadn’t felt this full in, well, ever really. The bloated feeling hung between pleasure and pain. Unable to move, he floated on a cushion of warmth.  
  
“Hold it in, now.”  
  
Ianto clenched around the spigot still inside him as Jack slowly pulled it out.   
  
“Don’t lose a single drop.” The warning in Jack’s voice was not lost on Ianto.  
  
As his internal muscles contracted, and the water shifted slightly, the pet became very aware of his body. It was slowly trying to push the water out, as it would with any other substance inside of it. He found himself very thankful for the fact that Jack had bound him face down, arse up; letting gravity help him just a bit.  
  
“Now, let’s get you up.”  
  
Ianto whimpered, gravity was about to be turned against him. And soon, Jack’s hands gripped the chain running down his back and pulled. The pet squirmed and groaned as his internal pressure shifted. Muscles quickly worked to hold everything shut, clenching tightly.  
  
Don’t lose a drop, don’t fail, don’t disappoint.   
  
Slowly, a speed Ianto was grateful for, Jack pulled him back into a kneeling position. Taking care to settle him in a semi comfortable position in which none of the chains pinched his flesh too tightly.  
  
“There, how does that feel?”  
  
Eyes closed, Ianto focused on his body. Desperately trying to hold back the body of water, desperately trying to control his muscles. He had to answer, but it was already so hard to concentrate.  
  
“Strange, sir. I’m not in pain, but I’ve never felt anything like it, sir.”  
  
Ianto hoped that Jack wouldn’t take it as his queue to make the entire process more difficult. It might very well be that his master wanted him to be in pain, but he felt that Jack didn’t want that right now. He trusted the other man to care for him; no one else did.  
  
“Mhm. Now to be completely sure you’re obeying me.” Jack pulled a stiff handkerchief from his pocket, startling his pet when he snapped it open.   
  
“A single drop might go unnoticed on tiled flooring, but with this.” He arranged the cloth between Ianto’s legs, brushing his hands against Ianto’s tense stomach. “Now, I’ll be able to see if even the tiniest bit of water gets out.”  
  
Ianto strained his neck downwards, catching sight of the pristine white rectangle underneath him. Any liquid he lost would fall straight on the cloth and stain it. Jack would have clear evidence of his inability to follow orders.  
  
“Ye_ Yes, s_ sir.” The words came out as a stammer. Answering took more concentration than he could spare right now, even paying attention to his master was hard; but that was one of the first rules, not to be ignored.  
  
“This will clean you out real nice. You’ve been getting filthier by the day.” Admiring his pet’s tense body, Jack kept Ianto calm by stoking him; letting his palms run across random bits of exposed flesh.   
  
“Yes, sir.” The heat radiating inside of his bowels was making him sleepy, but he had to concentrate. He couldn’t obey his body, which was begging him to release the water.  
  
“And on the plus side, you’ll be plenty hydrated so I won’t have to bother with watering you later on.”  
  
‘Th_ Thank you, sir.” Hydration was a gift, any water he was given was mercy. He couldn’t expect his master to waste the precious resources on him, when he deserved none; he was thankful that he hadn’t passed out from dehydration more often. His master, such a kind master, had always found time to water him in some way; this being one of the most inventive so far.  
  
Stroking and testing Ianto’s form, Jack waited. He had no idea how long Ianto would be able to hold the water, but he didn’t know if he wanted his pet to fail. On one hand, a sound punishment and the following fucking was always interesting. On the other, he’d grown fond of the last few quiet evenings.   
  
With a final pat, Jack assessed Ianto’s condition. Every muscle was tense, fighting to obey the order he’d given. Ianto’s head had fallen backwards, eyes tightly shut as he panted and tried to stop himself from squirming. His pet was at his breaking point, in a few moments, he’d lose his concentration, if only for a second, and fail.  
  
“Even with how filthy you were, I’m going to guess you’re clean enough by now. I’ve got more things to do than watch you.”  
  
Keeping his tone slightly detached, it wouldn’t do for Ianto to know he didn’t want him to fail _ right now.   
  
Ianto jerked up when Jack snatched the handkerchief from between his spread legs. The sudden movement made him groan and struggle for renewed control. Even though he’d been carefully regulating his consciousness he’d missed his master’s movements. He knew he was at his limits, his body demanding release in a way it hadn’t in a long time. Even his desire to come was never this urgent.  
  
The pet knew it would be disgraceful for him to empty his bowels in front of another person, but he’d probably have no choice. Privacy was a right he’d lost long ago. He wondered how Jack would have him clean up his own mess, because he knew he’d be the one to receive that task.  
  
Every task is one you’re grateful for. Silently, Ianto repeated the mantra to himself. Even licking a floor clean is better than you deserve. He was the servant, the slave; the object who craved purpose. Even if the task was to clean up his own filth; he’d done it before, when Jack had isolated him for longer periods of time.  
  
Firm hands unclasped and unhooked chains, releasing him. Ianto knew he wasn’t allowed to move, and for once it wasn’t hard to stay still. All his muscles were still locked. Since he’d been released, perhaps he’d be allowed to use the toilet a few meters away. Swallowing hard, Ianto hoped for it.   
  
The toilet would be easy to clean. And no matter that it was his sole purpose so crawl on his belly and tidy up after the others, filthy toilets still made him gag; his own cell did too, especially after a few days.  
  
“Go sit over there.”  
  
Following Jack’s finger, Ianto’s eyes fell upon a dirty old bucket.   
  
“Yes, sir. Thank you, sir.” It wasn’t the toilet, but it was a step above defecating on the floor.   
  
Crawling ever so slowly, his pet made his way towards the bucket. Jack smiled as he watched him go, because it meant that Ianto had understood. He was allowed to let go of the water as soon as he told him he could and not a second beforehand.  
  
Laboured _ not a drop _ Ianto managed to push himself onto the bucket. Panting he held himself in check, hands at the back of his neck. He had to get in position, even as the thin metal rim dug into his sensitive backside. Right now his task was to entertain his master. He knew Jack was watching him, studying him. His pain and discomfort no doubt amused the other man; Ianto hoped it did. If it was entertaining Jack it was all worth it.  
  
Eyes screwed shut in effort, the sitting position made it even harder to hold back, Ianto waited for the order. And waited. And waited.   
  
“Beg me.” The voice was not unkind, it promised release. And Ianto craved release.  
  
He begged, as pitifully as he could manage he tried to beg for Jack’s mercy. Begged the other man to let him let go of the water inside of him. Promised endless and perfect servitude. Promised outstanding behaviour. Begged for release.  
  
And Jack, wonderful, perfect, Jack let him. The whispered command flipping a switch inside of his mind. The thought that he shouldn’t do this in front of another person gone from his mind.   
  
Ianto groaned and arched like a cat in the heat, fingers white as they held on to his neck. It felt unlike anything he’d ever experienced before. Today was a day for new experiences it would seem.   
  
Pleasure at the sudden deflation surged through his veins. And while the warm water was gone, Ianto felt that his body had retained some of the heat. He felt warm and clean and nice. And Jack was the reason he felt that way. Gratitude, yes that was what he felt, so he needed to be licking Jack’s feet in response. He wanted to lick at them, wanted some form of contact with the man who owned him. He couldn’t move though, not until he’d been given permission to do so.   
  
“Please, sir.” He managed to gasp out the request when he was empty.  
  
“Please, what?” Petting his pet’s head gently, Jack wondered what was going on in Ianto’s mind.  
  
“Please let me show my gratitude, sir.” Ianto felt a bit stupid at the question. Of course Jack didn’t know what he meant from just a few words. Hopefully, Jack would still grant him permission and overlook his stupidity. “Please.”  
  
“Is it all gone?”  
  
Ianto nodded under Jack’s hand. He was empty and clean.   
  
“Go on then. Move.”  
  
Grateful for yet another thing, Ianto let himself slide from the bucket and straight to Jack’s feet. His master had removed his boots to enter the shower area, so he licked at skin. Kissing each toe individually, before licking them clean of sweat; taking in the scent and taste of Jack.  
  
“Enough. Clean this up. Five minutes.”  
  
Jack was out of the smaller room before Ianto could answer or get back into position. Turning he looked at the bucket. Getting to his feet, he quickly picked it up, the warm liquid within sloshing around at it was carried to the toilet. Ianto was thankful that Jack had used a lot of water, it had diluted everything else and made it smell more of soap than anything else. Within the time limit, he emptied, rinsed and set away the bucket before settling back into position in the middle of the room.  
  
Seconds later, Jack strode back into the room. Completely nude.   
  
Ianto had to remind himself to keep his head and gaze lowered; it was drawn towards his master’s midriff and crotch. His eyes snapped to the left, when a long strip of black cloth unrolled from Jack’s hand.  
  
There was no explanation as he was blindfolded; just the efficient wrapping and knotting of cloth. Instantly, Ianto’s sigh was gone from him and he was left stranded in the middle of the room. Jack was still there; Ianto could hear him breathing behind him. And then even that was gone, his master had left the room.  
  
He wasn’t cold yet, the enema had warmed him sufficiently, but the precious warmth would disappear soon if he wasn’t allowed to move. The cold air prickled his skin, forming goose bumps. Without sight, other senses were enhanced. Drawing more attention to the light cares of the wind around him. Making his own heart sound like a drum in the silence. The ache in his muscles, mostly from running, more intense.  
  
He heard Jack approach. Without his boots on, the other man walked silently, but the slight whisper of skin on tile reached Ianto’s ears. It was swiftly accompanied by the pheromones that followed his master wherever he went.  
  
A slight clunk told Ianto something had been placed next to him, but other than that it smelled faintly of wood he didn’t know what it was. It could be no more than a stool or a chair for Jack to sit on, or it could be something that would be used on him. Ianto remembered the thick wooden paddle he’d been spanked with once.  
  
And suddenly he was wet, as Jack turned on the shower right above him. Ianto stayed where he’d been placed, grateful that the water was once again warm. Jack was next to him, obviously caught in the spray; it would be horrible for his master to be cold simply because he deserved to be.   
  
His master hummed next to him, a simple melody. And then hands were on him, pulling and pushing without orders. Water streaming down his face, Ianto tried to follow. It was hard however, without any visual stimuli to go on.  
  
Eventually he ended up with his hands clipped together in the small of his back and a spreader bar between his legs. With a small jerk, he was informed that hi hands weren’t just clipped to each other, but also to a ring in the middle of the bar. Once again binding him in place just as Jack wanted it.  
  
Sufficiently soaked by now, Jack started messing with Ianto’s hair. Lifting locks of it up, measuring. When the inspection was complete, it was quickly washed.   
  
Ianto could feel suds wash down his bowed face, and made sure to keep his eyes closed behind the blindfold. He wanted to squirm, to press up into Jack’s hands, but he couldn’t. And the frustration set itself on another body part. The light touches made him hard instantly.   
  
Any gentle contact was still a novelty. Jack had only taken to treating him kinder for a few days, and Ianto was storing each in his mind for later. That Jack would grow tired of the gentle games and return to the abusive owner of the past was just as likely as it continuing. Each thought and memory was stored for future use, when he was alone and cold; away from Jack.  
  
The blindfold shifted when scrubbing hands moved to the back of his skull and Ianto worked twice as hard at keeping his eyes shut; Jack wanted him to be in the dark. The dark cloth washed down to hang around his neck when they spray grew harder. Jack had taken the shower head off of the wall to wash the last of the soap away.   
  
When the water pressure slowed again, Jack’s hands returned to Ianto’s hair. Fussing over strands of dark curls.  
  
Ianto jumped in his bonds and just managed to keep his eyes closed when he heard the metallic snip of scissors next to his ear. And then another snip, and another, and another. Followed by more fussing. Eventually a comb ran through the cut hair, followed by a quick succession of snips.  
  
Jack was cutting his hair!  
  
As the absurdity of the situation ran through Ianto, Jack quickly continued. Why would Jack take his time to groom him? The other man had never before shown any interest in hairdressing, so it was hard to imagine that the captain knew anything on the subject. And with all the work the rift was throwing at them, it seemed strange for the leader of Torchwood to take up a new hobby.  
  
After all, the last time his hair had been deemed too long, it had been buzzed off. If the length of his hair irritated his master, why go through all this trouble to shorten it instead of merely getting rid of it. I would grow back anyway.  
  
It wasn’t his place to comment or even question his betters, however, so Ianto stayed in position and tried to keep his head still. But as it had done with any hairdresser he visited, Jack had to curtly order him to raise his head more than once. Ianto wondered why it always happened, because it always did; ever since he was small. And really, though the threat of a cut ear never frightened him as a lad, right now it was a very real possibility.   
  
Eventually, more water washed away the loose strands of hair, and saved Ianto from the itching nose that had plagued him for nearly the entire cut. Though the minor discomfort had been far outweighed by the near constant fiddling on his head. A sensation, Ianto decided he really liked. A firm hand ran through the wet hair, testing its length and was proclaimed decent with a pleased grunt. Jack felt he’d done a good job.  
  
To further test his new cut, Jack grabbed a fist of hair and pulled his pet around with it. Instantly telling Ianto why it had been cut rather than buzzed; leverage. Releasing the newly cut hair, Jack replaced the blindfold.  
  
Done with the cutting, he quickly moved on to cleaning the rest of his pet to his satisfaction. Pouring some body wash onto Ianto’s back and scrubbing quickly. The rough bristles dug into Ianto’s sensitive flesh, marking it with tiny red stripes. It made it easier to see which parts had yet to be washed.   
  
Ianto’s hands had to be unclipped from the spreader bar one by one to sufficiently clean arms and armpits, but they were reclipped immediately afterwards. He didn’t mind the water running over the metal bar or the cuffs around Ianto’s wrists and ankles. The bar was made from stainless steel and would survive. The cuffs were leather, however, and if he hadn’t treated them with an alien product, they would have been ruined by the water and soap.   
  
Rinsing off his pet once again, Jack turned his attention to Ianto’s hands. Trimming the nails and running the tip of a file under them, clearing any dirt that had gathered there and had withstood the near constant spray of water.  
  
In a total of forty minutes, Ianto had been completely groomed; if in an unorthodox way. And deft hands unclipped hands and feet.  
  
“Get up, inspection.”  
  
Still blindfolded, Ianto responded.  
  
“Yes, sir.”  
  
The warm water had helped his muscles from going stiff, but even then Ianto was a bit shaky in rising. Still in the dark, he spread his arms and legs, displaying himself for Jack. He could feel his master’s eyes roaming over his exposed body; assessing.  
  
Ianto wondered if he needed more cleaning; he wouldn’t mind it. The kind bathing had left him feeling refreshed and pleasantly warm. It wasn’t to be however as the blindfold was torn from his head.  
  
“Go dry off.”  
  
“Yes, sir.”  
  
Stepping out of the shower, Ianto’s blinked furiously to adapt to the brighter light. His eyes quickly fell on the rag he’d had to use as a towel before. Without hesitation, or disgust, he picked up the cloth and started drying off. He knew it was clean, he’d done the washing earlier the week and all of his rags had gotten a round in the washer as well.  
  
Behind him, he could hear Jack getting in the shower. His master was already wet from sitting beside him, why waste a shower?  
  
Taking as many glances at the lean form of his owner, Ianto tracked down every last drop of moisture left on his frame. Jealous of the cloth Jack was running over his muscular chest. The things he’d do to be allowed to cares those muscles.   
  
Jack had been allowing more and more contact lately, but bathing him was a dream. But perhaps one day, he’d be granted permission to clean the sweat of his master’s back. Repay him for the grooming he’d received twice now.   
  
When the cloth trailed down, Ianto’s eyes moved with it; still drying off, of course. He felt his perfectly clean arse throb at the sight of Jack’s cock. The semi erect organ swung from side to side as Jack cleaned himself, enticing Ianto. It was too much to ask for, too much to hope for, but Ianto wanted to touch his master there. Wanted to suck, jerk off and even fuck himself on that marvellous piece of anatomy.  
  
“Go on, give it a kiss.”  
  
Ianto blushed at the order. Jack had seen his wandering eyes. Careful to drop the towel outside the ring of water, he moved to kneel at Jack’s feet.   
  
His master kept his target steady with a single hand, and Ianto pursed his lips to finally place a chaste kiss on the deep read head. He couldn’t resist letting his lips part just a bit, the tip now sliding into his mouth.  
  
His master laughed at his cry of loss when he pulled his cock back. Forcing himself to be quiet, his wants didn’t matter, Ianto looked up at Jack; pleading with wide eyes.  
  
“No, finish drying off. Then go make the food.”  
  
Bowing his head in supplication Ianto nodded slightly. Jack was the one who decided if he deserved to touch him and right now he didn’t. He’d touched and been touched enough. Jack had the right to take anything he wanted away from him.  
  
“Yes, sir.”  
  
He’d have to work hard to earn the chance to suck off his master. He couldn’t expect rewards without hard work. Jack had noticed him wanting something, had noticed him putting his own needs further up again and had responded.  
  
“Please forgive me, sir.” Ianto pleaded  
  
A curt nod was all he received as answer; he’d been dismissed. Keeping his body low to the floor, he crawled back to his rag. Trying with all his might to keep his body language that of surrender. And in reality he felt like a kicked dog; a dog who’d deserved a good kick at that.  
  
You belong on the floor, don’t think, just obey.   
  
Drying off as fast as possible, a still slightly damp Ianto nearly ran to the kitchen. He hadn’t made his master mad just yet, he didn’t want to push it another millimetre.   
  
Frantically, he prepped ingredients and fussed around the kitchen. His attention so fully on his task that he didn’t see the looks from the rest of the team.  


1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	46. Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because gracefultree can beg so prettily. Tosh and Ianto.

  
Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

 

#memberblock { width: 99%; margin: 1em auto; float: left; }  
.column { float: left; width: 32%; }  
html>body .column { width: 33%; }  
#category_content, #categoryblock { width: 99%; margin: 0 auto;}  
html>body #category_content, html>body #categoryblock { display: table; width: 100%; }  
.row { float: left;}  
html>body .row { display: table-row; float: none;}  
.catblockcell { padding: 0 1ex 1ex 0;}  
.catblockdiv { float: left; width: 32%;}  
html>body .catblockdiv {display: table-cell; float: none; width: 33%; }  
.cleaner { clear: both; height: 1px; font-size: 1px; border: none; margin: 0; padding: 0; background: transparent; }

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Torchwood](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=16)  
---  
**My punishment** by [trouble seeker](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=18618) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=136735) \- [202](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=136735)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=46) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=all)   


Author's Notes:

Because gracefultree can beg so prettily. Tosh and Ianto.  
  
1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112

  
  
Dinner was going to be perfect. Ianto wouldn’t let it be any less than perfect. It had to be perfect. He couldn’t get anything wrong. He wasn’t allowed to make a mistake. It had to be absolutely perfect.   
  
Stressed out of his mind, Ianto fussed over the sauce reducing on the stove; it had to be just a tiny bit thicker. Sniffing the fumes, he diced on just a tad more pepper; not too much. Stirring the spice through Ianto turned his gaze to his left. The meat was resting to the side, it wasn’t allowed to be overcooked! Jack would have his head if he didn’t get a red centred steak.  
  
The side salad had been washed three times. The very thought of a single grain of sand crunching between anyone’s teeth terrifying. Even the cherry tomatoes had been meticulously inspected for faults, along with the radishes. The later had been selected almost solely for Tosh, who had expressed a fondness for the crunchy yet spicy vegetable.  
  
And then the chips, already fried once and waiting for a second bath of hot oil. Poking at them he’d decided that they’d been in long enough, but what if he was wrong? He was already planning on serving each team member individually, since each preferred his or her chips slightly differently. But what if he’d miscalculated?  
  
Owen took them crispy but more soggy in the centre, while Jack went straight for the darker ones. Tosh ate any chip in front of her, but Ianto had noticed the thicker, softer ones disappeared first. Gwen also went for crispy, but thicker.  
  
His head swimming with terror that grew with each task he started on, Ianto turned back to his sauce. Dipping a teaspoon into the thick brown mixture, Ianto held it up to inspect. Dragging his, completely and utterly clean, finger across the curved surface he scrutinised the way it stuck to the spoon perfectly. Leaving a clean trail in the middle of the silver surface.   
  
He carefully wiped the finger on a cloth, licking the smeared digit was out of the question, Ianto placed the spoon back in the sink.   
  
On his way back to the hand sliced potatoes, he nudged a single steak closer to the heat of the fire. Gwen was the only one who took her meat well done. Taking special note of the shape of the cut, Ianto made sure he wouldn’t plate the wrong steak in front of the wrong person.  
  
He was certain that if any single team member cut into his meat and found the cuison not too his or her liking he’d be in his cell within minutes. The harsh dismissal in the shower had instilled the fear deep within his mind.   
  
After all, he’d been treated very kindly. Jack had healed his arse from the plug’s friction burns and shown him pain could disappear if only he served. And then the bath, or rather shower. It had been so gentle, so warm and caring that it had nearly melted his heart.  
  
And as thanks he’d nearly demanded that Jack give him his cock to suck. He’d pleaded after a teasing but not firm ‘no’. He’d tried to make Jack change his mind about something that wasn’t hurting him. Pleading for mercy was also a cry for Jack to change his mind, but when he was in pain it was allowed.   
  
Jack had every right to be pissed off with him. Even the slightest step in the wrong direction would have horrendous consequences; consequences he’d deserve, but would try to avoid at all cost.  
  
Blinking away tears, it was just the steam, Ianto stirred the vinaigrette he’d made again. The fiery pepper in the sharp mustard would balance well with the savoury sauce, but it kept pulling away from the vinegar and oil mixture. Hoping it would combine long enough to pour, Ianto abandoned it to poke at the settling meat.  
  
“Almost ready, Ianto?”  
  
An eager head, permanently attached to Owen’s body poked around the kitchen door. Startled, Ianto dropped to his knees instantly.  
  
“Yes, Owen. I’m sure I can have it finished in about ten minutes. Please.”  
  
The last word was a muted whimper, a plea for forgiveness. The doctor obviously wanted his food now. He was probably hungry and he was being forced to wait because of him. He half expected Jacks voice behind him to finish the meal, serve it and then go to his place.   
  
And that place would be his cell, he just knew it.   
  
“Perfect, prefect.” Owen had missed the plea, nasal stimuli overtaking the others. “I’ll go call the rest then eh?”  
  
“Yes, Owen.”   
  
The relief was lost on the doctor, who was just too giddy over the meal.   
  
“Tooooosh! Start finishing everything, love. It’s nearly done and it smells good!”  
  
Tosh waved her understanding from behind her screens, signalling a thumbs up to the suddenly energetic doctor. Who bound up to the next desk.  
  
“Gweeeeeeen! It smells wonderful. And it’s going to be served soon, so pack up!”  
  
“Yes, Owen. I heard you tell Tosh. You had lunch five hours ago and I’m certain I saw you snacking at least twice. How can you be this hungry let alone not fat!”  
  
Owen dashed away with a mad cackle. Keeping just out of reach of the pens Gwen was tossing at him. She’d been trying to cut back on snacks and fatty foods after the latest body scan had indicated an increase of one percent body fat.   
  
Ignoring the sudden noise in the hub, unless they called his name he was to focus on his task, Ianto started frying the chips for a second time. When they hit the oil, he quickly slipped the steaks back into the hot pan for a final warming.  
  
Keeping a close eye on the timers, Ianto started pulling plates from the oven. He was happy that he’d remembered to preheat them, as the meat would quickly cook on a cold plate. And then he’d quickly cool on the cold concrete of his cell. Jack was not a fan of ruining food.   
  
“Ianto?”   
  
The voice wasn’t cold, but Ianto still feared turning towards its source. He had no choice, however.  
  
“Yes, sir?”  
  
The disapproving frown had gone, and Ianto could see Jack’s nostrils move as he took in the scents wafting around the kitchen.  
  
“Time?”  
  
The single word was all he needed.  
  
“Yes, sir. I’ll be plating in a minute, sir. Would you care for wine?”  
  
Frantically eyeing the timers now _ only a few seconds left! _ Ianto waited for Jack’s response.  
  
“Yes, but I’ll take care of that. Get everything to the table.”  
  
“Yes, sir.” Ianto hastily replied and turned back to his work as three timers went off at once; with a whimper he dashed back into panic mode.  
  
\----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
“Clean it all up, then find me.” Throwing down his napkin, Jack stood up from his chair, slowly followed by the others after a long pause.  
  
“It was wonderful, Ianto.”  
  
“Haven’t had a steak that good in ages, cheers.”  
  
“Thanks.”  
  
Grateful for each compliment, Ianto started clearing the table. The plates were empty, and no one had made a single sound of disapproval. Quite the contrary, everyone had been more than vocal as they ate and drank. Each moan of pleasure had made his heart skip a beat. And though the entire meal had been nerve wracking, now that it was over, Ianto felt proud of his work.   
  
He was sure it had been impossible to make anything better. Although perhaps the salad could have been a tad more creative.   
  
Musing over ingredients and recipes, Ianto carried everything back to the kitchen and started the tap. His galloping heart had calmed again; this he knew how to do. Now there was no more guessing for spice content. Now it was just cleaning.  
  
Just as he was placing the glasses in the hot soapy water, Ianto head someone approach him from behind. The soft click of heels identifying them as Tosh. Had he forgotten something?  
  
“Yes, Tosh?” Wringing his hands on a dishtowel, Ianto turned. Tosh was hanging in the doorway, uncertain. “Can I serve you?”  
  
“Oh, no.” Taking a moment, she stepped further into the kitchen. Had she inadvertently hurt Ianto this morning? He had smiled as soon as he noticed her approach. You don’t smile when you hear someone you don’t like approaching you, right?   
  
“No, I_” After a pause, she continued. “I just wanted to thank you for dinner again. It was really nice.”  
  
Ianto smiled again, and dropped to his knees. Tosh had come back, to thank him; again. Because she’d already given her appreciation in the conference room.   
  
“Thank you, Tosh.” He’d knelt because he thought he should be licking at her shoes. Knelt because he’d thought he’d felt gratitude, but he hadn’t. He’d felt love. He’d felt like he felt for Jack; worship. She’d come back, not pushed him further away.   
  
“Ianto?”  
  
“Yes, Tosh?”  
  
“How do you feel?”  
  
Ianto’s head fell slightly to the side at the question. Tosh was interested in how he felt?  
  
“I’m a bit hungry, but other than that I feel very good, Tosh.”  
  
Following the doglike behaviour, Tosh instinctively placed a hand on Ianto’s head, running her fingers through the short curls.  
  
“Have you eaten yet? And when did you cut your hair?”  
  
Leaning into the touch, Ianto answered.  
  
“I was fed some fruit this morning, Tosh. And Jack cut it just before I started on dinner.”  
  
Musing, Tosh continued to pet Ianto, who enjoyed every second of it. After a few minutes, she made a decision. Ianto had helped her by massaging her feet, he’d done something nice out of his own volition. The least she could do was be nice to him too.  
  
Decision made, she walked briskly to the fridge. Her hand trailed off of Ianto’s head, and the pet tried to follow the fingers for as long as possible. Opening it, she quickly found the bowl that had been set aside for Ianto. Taking it out, she sniffed at it; it looked like cat food, but the smell was more that of Chinese food mixed with bananas.   
  
Setting her jaw, Tosh ignored Ianto _ The pet was watching her intently, would she feed him? _ and walked over to the bin, where she poured the lumpy mixture into the trash. The smothered wail of loss behind her broke her heart. Ianto had wanted that bowl of mixed leftovers; Ianto was sad because she threw out old scraps.  
  
Making sure not to look at the man kneeling in the centre of the room, she set about washing the bowl carefully. How had Jack let it become so filthy? How did Ianto manage to eat from it?   
  
If she had looked, she would have found Ianto on the floor; shuddering with the need to stay still and not cry. He wasn’t allowed to cry or beg. He wasn’t allowed to scream at the injustice; he deserved this. Somehow, he deserved this. He’d done something wrong and Tosh was punishing him for it. There had to be something, there had to be. Wracking his brain, Ianto went over every action to see where he’d failed her.   
  
“Here.”  
  
A tearstained face turned up towards the command. He hadn’t found his transgression yet, but he wouldn’t add to them. He wouldn’t disobey Tosh, never again. She was the kindest.   
  
And then his eyes fell on his bowl. It had been washed. Had Tosh washed it? Cleaned off all the filth sticking to the sides? The fact that it was clean was not the biggest factor however; it was full. And not with slop, leftovers that had been blended into a thick mush. No, it was filled with every bit over food that had been left in the pots and pans sitting on the stove.   
  
Everyone had cleared their plate, but he’d had extra sauce, meat and vegetables ready in case they wanted more. And now that food was sitting in front of his face.  
  
Reaching out with shaking hands, Ianto took the bowl from Tosh’s.   
  
“Go on, eat.” There was strength to her tone, and Ianto obeyed without question. Jack had taught him not to question. All he had to do was obey.  
  
Setting the bowl on the floor, he went straight for a piece of meat. The steak had been cut into little pieces, and Ianto was sure he’d never wanted to cry over a meal this bad before. Because he’d wanted to before, when Jack finally gave him a bowl and he’d been so thankful. This however, this was a feast. True food that managed to overshadow the fruit Jack had fed him.  
  
Oblivious to the rest of the world, Ianto ate. And Tosh watched him.  


1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	47. Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

  
Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

 

#memberblock { width: 99%; margin: 1em auto; float: left; }  
.column { float: left; width: 32%; }  
html>body .column { width: 33%; }  
#category_content, #categoryblock { width: 99%; margin: 0 auto;}  
html>body #category_content, html>body #categoryblock { display: table; width: 100%; }  
.row { float: left;}  
html>body .row { display: table-row; float: none;}  
.catblockcell { padding: 0 1ex 1ex 0;}  
.catblockdiv { float: left; width: 32%;}  
html>body .catblockdiv {display: table-cell; float: none; width: 33%; }  
.cleaner { clear: both; height: 1px; font-size: 1px; border: none; margin: 0; padding: 0; background: transparent; }

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Torchwood](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=16)  
---  
**My punishment** by [trouble seeker](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=18618) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=136980) \- [202](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=136980)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=47) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112

  
  
Ianto was torn.   
  
On one hand he wanted to slow down, to savour the meal he’d prepared for his betters and had then been presented to him. He wanted to experience the tastes, the spices, the textures. Wanted to chew each bite delicately so he’d remember it for months simply by closing his eyes.  
  
On the other, he wanted to stuff every bite of food into his mouth and down to his stomach as quickly as possible. What if Tosh changed her mind? What if Jack came in and demanded he stop eating?   
  
The scrape of a chair made him flinch. But, without raising his head from the bowl of heaven, Ianto could see that it was merely Tosh settling down as she watched him eat. In the back of his mind, Ianto was slightly disappointed that he wasn’t wearing his tail. It would give him a way to communicate his thanks without ever pausing his meal.  
  
When the food had filled part of his stomach, and there was still more left in the bowl, Ianto managed to slow himself down. Rolling a piece of beef in his mouth, letting the juices and sauce run onto his tongue. With all the stress of hiding Lisa, he really hadn’t had a meal like this in ages, and then … well, then.  
  
“See. I told you it was amazing.”   
  
Blushing, Ianto realised he’d moaned, and quite loudly too. “Yes, Tosh. Thank you, Tosh.”  
  
A determined smile turned his way, “Go on. Eat.”  
  
It was an order he didn’t need to hear repeated. Or rather, he’d love to hear it on a more regular basis. Head deep into his bowl, he licked at the sauce, and nibbled on salad that had grown soggy as it sat in the dish. It didn’t matter, it was perfect.   
  
His moan and enthusiasm were captivating Tosh. Watching Ianto eat was an experience on its own. So interesting that she didn’t notice her boss hover outside the doorway, watching.   
  
When he could see that there was only a bit of food left in the red bowl, Jack stepped into the room.  
  
“Having some quality time with the office pet then, Tosh?”   
  
Startled, Tosh’s head whipped around as she launched out of the kitchen chair.   
  
“I. I.” Glancing at Ianto, who had frozen, she turned back to face Jack. He hadn’t sounded mad, and that steeled her nerves. “Yes, I am. Is there a problem here?”  
  
Sauntering further into the smallish room, Jack leaned over his pet but made no move to take the food away. Ianto had stopped eating, however, and was slowly inching away from the bowl. As if he wanted to distance himself from the fact that he had been eating from it. That he had been eating real food, even if it was from his bowl.  
  
“You threw out his food?”  
  
“You can NOT call that food, Jack.” Tosh had crossed her arms in front of herself, locking off her personal space and upping her defence.  
  
“I’m pretty sure I could. It was leftovers.” Pointing from the bowl to the trash, Jack elaborated. “Just like those are. It’s not like I’m feeding him dog food.”  
  
Eyes widening, Tosh retaliated. “No, but it’s not much better. You save up scraps for days just so you can feed him junk like that.”  
  
“And you just fed him the same scraps I save from the table.”  
  
Breaking out of the knot, one arm pointed towards Ianto, stabbing the air repeatedly. “He deserves something nicer once in a while. Even in prison you get better food than what you feed him. He’s skin and bones, Jack!”  
  
“He deserves something nicer?” Jack smirked, now crossing his arms; mirroring Tosh’s earlier stance. “Did he do something out of the ordinary then?”  
  
“I. Well.”   
  
Tongue-tied, Tosh floundered for a few seconds. If she told Jack about her massage, she would be admitting to using Ianto; just like him.   
  
“He cooked dinner! And it was perfect. Why shouldn’t he be allowed to actually taste it once in a while?”   
  
“Yes. He cooked dinner, but that’s part of his job.”   
  
Tosh felt anger at the gentle tone Jack was using. Like he was explaining something to a kid. She knew that tone, she’d heard it before. When she’d graduated secondary school four years early and had enrolled at uni. The professors had been kind, but they’d seen a child.  
  
Setting her jaw, she let her eyes roam from Jack to Ianto and back. The second man was cowering, obviously trying his very best to sink into the floor and disappear. He’d been nice to her and she was trying to do something nice back. Jack was not going to stand in her way in feeding Ianto!  
  
“I’ll have you know that he massaged my feet for over an hour this morning at it felt wonderful!” Huffing with the sudden burst of energy, Tosh glared at Jack. Silently daring him to interfere she turned back to Ianto. “Eat!”  
  
Panicking, Ianto stared at his bowl. He’d stopped eating when his master walked into the room, confused at the conversational tone, but Jack hadn’t actually told him to stop eating. Tosh however had told him to; he couldn’t disobey. Carefully keeping an eye on his master and any non-verbal command he might give, Ianto started eating again.   
  
The food didn’t taste nearly as good as it had before; not with the silent staring competition going on above his head. As quickly as he could manage, Ianto tried to wolf down the remaining titbits. Hoping against hope that if he finished quickly enough there would be no fight.   
  
A fight he would pay for later, when he was alone with his angry master.  
  
“Hey!”  
  
Petrified at the sudden exclamation, Ianto jumped backwards and away from the bowl as if it had shocked him.  
  
“Please, sir. I’m sorry. I swear I’m sorry!” He didn’t know what he was sorry for, but he knew he was. Whatever he’d done, he would beg for forgiveness or a punishment if needed. Whatever he’d done he’d never do it again.   
  
“Tosh is being nice here. And you’re treating the food like it’s a task?” His master sounded outraged, and rightly so. The fact that he wasn’t being shouted at only made it worse. Jack was calmly telling him he’d just thrown the kindness back in Tosh’s face.   
  
“Please, Tosh. I’m sorry.” Hoping the tone carried his penance, Ianto turned towards his benefactor. Terror was claiming his body, and keeping it from shaking was a massive effort. Tosh didn’t like to see him in pain, she wouldn’t like to see him tremble; he knew she wouldn’t.   
  
Furious, Tosh turned away from the begging man in front of her and faced her full wrath towards Jack.   
  
“You. Bastard.” The confused, innocent look on Jack’s face only infuriated her more. “He did NOTING wrong, and you know it. He was eating calmly before you came in here and scared him half to death. Making him nervous like that for no reason at all!”   
  
Tosh kept her voice just below yelling, but only for Ianto’s sake. She’d seen him wince at the louder words and had turned her volume down. She had to make it known that her anger was aimed, not at him, but at Jack.  
  
“When you first brought him back out of isolation, you told us he was Torchwood property. You told us he was an object we could use as we wish. Well I’m using him EXACTLY like I want to use him. I’m going to treat him like I want to.”  
  
Jack’s wrist strap started beeping in the silence left after Tosh’s rant. Flipping it open, the leader of Torchwood calmly pressed a few buttons before closing the flap again.  
  
“Fine. It’s a weevil alert. I’ll get it, you stay here and monitor the situation.” Jack swivelled on his heels, walked two paces and then looked over his shoulder. “You can do anything you want with him, Tosh. I just think it’s a waste of food.”  
  
“Well _ Well I don’t.” Tosh mumbled, suddenly uncertain. Jack hadn’t put up a fight, he hadn’t even lifted a finger.   
  
As the other man walked away, her attention was called back by a mumbled “I’m sorry. Please, I’m sorry.” Ianto, she’d actually forgotten about the object of her outrage.   
  
Crouching next to Ianto’s tiny form _ just how did he manage to fold into himself like that? _ she placed a comforting hand on the pale back. “Easy, Ianto. I’m not mad at you.”  
  
Vivid blue eyes stared up at her in wonder. “Really?”  
  
“Yes, really. You didn’t do anything wrong.” Following the dog like behaviour once more, Tosh started petting him. It seemed like the easiest way to convey her lack of aggression. “Now. Are you still hungry?”  
  
Always. “Yes, Tosh.” Still reeling from the emotional shock, Ianto leaned into the small, warm hand.  
  
“Then you should finish your bowl, yeah?”   
  
“Yes, Tosh.”  
  
Bending forward, Ianto gatherer up some salad and started chewing. He remembered Jack’s admonishment and ate slowly. The food was cold now, but he didn’t care; Tosh was petting him and he was still being fed. There had been a minor disagreement between his two favourite people, but there had hardly been any harsh words and he’d never heard his name, so it might have been about the alarm.   
  
As she pet Ianto, Tosh’s mind was working at 100 miles an hour. Jack hadn’t been angry in the least. She’d expected to be yelled at for feeding Ianto, but he hadn’t cared at all.   
  
Perhaps Ianto was so skinny because no one else looked after him and Jack didn’t have the time to think about feeding him more often. Why hadn’t she asked, or done anything sooner. She’d just sat at her desk feeling sorry for the young man, feeling anger towards Jack. But she’d done nothing, was she partially responsible for this?  


1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	48. Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My sincere apologies for the exceedingly late chapter. A lot has been going on, but I didn't stop writing ... I just kind of forgot to post the chapters. I'll try to be a bit more regular in the future!

  
Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

 

#memberblock { width: 99%; margin: 1em auto; float: left; }  
.column { float: left; width: 32%; }  
html>body .column { width: 33%; }  
#category_content, #categoryblock { width: 99%; margin: 0 auto;}  
html>body #category_content, html>body #categoryblock { display: table; width: 100%; }  
.row { float: left;}  
html>body .row { display: table-row; float: none;}  
.catblockcell { padding: 0 1ex 1ex 0;}  
.catblockdiv { float: left; width: 32%;}  
html>body .catblockdiv {display: table-cell; float: none; width: 33%; }  
.cleaner { clear: both; height: 1px; font-size: 1px; border: none; margin: 0; padding: 0; background: transparent; }

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Torchwood](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=16)  
---  
**My punishment** by [trouble seeker](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=18618) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=137454) \- [202](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=137454)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=48) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=all)   


Author's Notes:

My sincere apologies for the exceedingly late chapter. A lot has been going on, but I didn't stop writing ... I just kind of forgot to post the chapters. I'll try to be a bit more regular in the future!   
  
1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112

  
  
Driving like there wasn’t another soul out on the road, Jack raced through Cardiff’s centre. The signal he was following was weak, so the creature was outside the main areas. Filtering out the traffic sounds around him _ plenty of honking cars _ and letting years of experience on the roads guide him, Jack’s mind went back to the hub.   
  
He’d anticipated Tosh’s change in mood. Anticipated it, but never really planned for it.  
  
While Owen had been keen to instruct him on keeping Ianto healthy, exercised and fit, he didn’t really intervene. If he felt Jack was being a bit too lax in caring for the office slave, he would rant and rave, but left the task of dealing with Ianto up to others. Jack didn’t know if this was because he was actually mad at Ianto for releasing the cyber threat on the hub, or because he didn’t want to feel like Ianto’s owner.   
  
The fact that he offered advice, but never went further was not going to change soon.   
  
Gwen had been new to the whole alien business. The shock of a threat within the base, a safe haven, had rattled her. The fact that an insider had instigated it, was just too much. Her sense of justice had fallen off of its pedestal and cracked. It had been easy to make Ianto seem like an evil villain, out to release death and destruction on the world on a whim. The fact that he’d been naked, afraid, small, and begging them not to shoot him when he’d finally re-introduced him to the team had switched something. The man who had nearly destroyed her, was this tiny being?   
  
Keeping Ianto on the floor made her feel larger again. It was her way of seeing justice done; the one who had caused her fear was now afraid. It was a simple enough drive, but it was a strong one.  
  
Tosh had been different all along. Mostly silent after several outbreaks of anger. She’d accepted Ianto’s fate, however grudgingly. She openly showed her distaste for the things he made Ianto do; so much that Ianto had corrected the way he knelt around her without her ever ordering him to. She had stated her outrage, but had retreated to the background for the sake of the team. Content to shoot him dirty looks across the table and walk away angrily.   
  
Jack had known that one day she’d push past her silent boundary and try to help Ianto.   
  
His reaction to her change had to be perfect, in order to guide her to where he wanted her. By keeping calm, and making it seem like he didn’t care, he pushed the blame entirely to Tosh’s side.   
  
She could have intervened sooner. She could have helped sooner. It hadn’t just been Jack’s, but her fault as well. She had made Ianto as skinny as he was because she hadn’t tried to feed him before. He wanted, needed, her to think that her anger at him and her anxiety had left Ianto to suffer.   
  
If he’d fought Tosh her reaction would have been very different. The flame of ‘perhaps I could feed him a bit, make things nicer’ would have been fanned into ‘I’m going to make him human again’.   
  
She’d taken her first tiny step, still scared of irritating Jack, and fed Ianto. Her fear had still been evident though; she’d fed him in his bowl, not at a table or even on a plate. If he was lucky, Tosh would now try to make Ianto more comfortable within his role as a slave or a pet, and not try to break him out.   
  
Screeching to a halt, Jack jumped out of the SUV. Running around the vehicle to grab a can of weevil spray and clamps from the boot, he started scanning his surroundings. According to the GSP the weevil, or at least an alien of similar size was just op the street. The alley had been blocked by a garbage collection spot for the locals, but there might be a way around. The dark, street was lit by a single street light at its very centre.  
  
The sound of snuffling and growling echoed down the corridor; it was either a weevil, or a large and very grouchy dog. Slowly, one hand on his loose Webley and the other around the can, he advanced. Pausing halfway to the ring of light to tap his earpiece once.  
  
“Yes, Jack?”  
  
Tosh’s clear voice rang out at once; so she’d stayed.  
  
“Can you check if there’s any way to get past the garbage dump ahead of me?”  
  
“Sure.” After the tap of plenty of keys, and several clicks later, the answer followed. “There’s a chain link fence across the entire road, but some kid might have cut a hole in it, it’s too dark to tell. There’s definitely something rooting around the trash though, something big.”  
  
“CCTV?”  
  
“Yes. Apparently, a lot of recent vandalism made the neighbours invest in a camera. The thing is brand new, but badly adjusted to the dark.”  
  
“Well, get ready to wipe the footage. I’m going in.”  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ianto followed the conversation from beside Tosh’s feet. He knew he shouldn’t be listening in on matters that didn’t concern him, but he was frightened. Jack had gone out after a weevil on his own; what if he got hurt?  
  
He’d licked his bowl clean and done the washing up at Tosh’s orders. He’d been delighted when she’d dropped the practically clean bowl into the last of the soapy water, it would be clean for his next meal too; whatever, and whenever that would be.   
  
When everything had been put away, he’d made his way to Tosh’s side. Eager to both be near her, and hear even a bit of what was happening; no matter what the consequences.   
  
“I’m done, Tosh.”  
  
He’d waited for a lull in the conversation before announcing himself. If he accidentally stopped Tosh from giving Jack vital information, he’d never breathe without screaming again. The punishment for bringing a team member in danger _ again _ would be horrendous. And for a moment, Ianto’s imagination got the better of him as Tosh typed away.  
  
“That’s good, Ianto. Any other chores that need to be done?”  
  
Tosh was distracted, but not very. She’d heard him, and rightly ignored him till it was opportune to answer.   
  
“I haven’t been down to feed weevils and the _ others _, Tosh.”   
  
It was hard to call them captives, or prisoners, or anything else for that matter. It was hard, because he was at their ranking _ if not lower _ yet he had to care for them. The aliens locked away within Torchwood’s cells were fed on a more regular basis than he was.  
  
“Go do that then. Jack I’ve found another camera a bit further away and the fence is clean, no way out.”  
  
He knew he had no use here, but it was hard to go and do what he’d been ordered to. He wanted to stay and make sure Jack was safe. Peace of mind, however, was not something he deserved; ever. Stealing his nerves, Ianto marched down to the cells; he had to be good for Jack, he had to accept his place.   
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
When Ianto returned to the main area, he found Tosh pulling her coat on.   
  
“Jack’s on his way back with the corpse and shouldn’t be more than five. It was a rabid one and needed to be put down before it spread.” Wrapping a stylish scarf around her neck, she turned back to Ianto. “I really need to go get some sleep, so I’m going home already. Since I can’t really do anything anymore. I’ll see you in the morning, yeah?”  
  
“Yes, Tosh.” There must have been something wrong, or difficult about the weevil capture, Tosh sounded strained. “I hope you can get enough sleep.”  
  
Hands stopped fidgeting with the warm material of her scarf, and the lines disappeared from her face.   
  
“I hope I can too. Thanks, Ianto.”  
  
You didn’t wish someone you hate, or fear a good night’s rest without being prompted to. Her mind soothed of any niggling fears, Tosh walked over to the elevator. As she stepped through the doors, she turned to wave at Ianto a last time, smiling when he returned the simple gesture.  
  
She’d helped him tonight, and would again in the future. Jack hadn’t seemed mad in the least, so he’d probably just needed a second hand in keeping Ianto fed. It wouldn’t be hard to just ask the young man if he was hungry once in a while and feed him up a bit. Colour had been returning to Ianto’s skin in the past few days, and he’d been a lot cleaner; Jack had been putting in some effort since her last rant.   
  
The very least she could do was give Ianto some simple and nice tasks to do when she could and make sure she helped Jack feed him. Strengthened by the thought, Tosh marched to her car and drove off. She really did need her sleep after all.  
  
\------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Down in the hub, Ianto went over the last of his night time routine. Even without Jack’s orders, he knew he had to keep busy enough. Tosh hadn’t ordered him into a position while he waited for his master to return, so he had to serve in any way he could.  
  
Thankfully, evenings didn’t leave him guessing what he could be doing, or if he was doing the wrong task. Clean out the coffee machine, and wipe down the kitchen surfaces for a last time. Then turn down the lights and order the files that had been left on everyone’s desks.  
  
By the time he was sweeping the last of dust and crumbs into a dustpan, Ianto clearly heard the SUV pull into the underground parking. He had to restrain himself from running to check his Jack was still in one solid, unharmed piece; he hadn’t been called yet. He didn’t have the right to run when he wished to. He had to wait for an order, or continue with what he was doing.  
  
“Ianto!”  
  
Remembering the metal pan in his hands long enough to set the object down quietly instead of dropping it, Ianto gladly obeyed the call and ran. Spotting his, blessedly untouched, master, Ianto sank to his knees near the man.   
  
Jack was casually leaning against the hood of the car, arms and legs loosely crossed in front of him.  
  
“And what have you done since I left?”  
  
Nodding, Ianto answered. Rattling off his chores like a catholic schoolboy. The feeding, cleaning, washing, sweeping and ordering expressed efficiently.  
  
“Good, add one more to the list. Get this one.” A thumb swung back to indicate the boot. “To the autopsy room. Set up a level five contamination and then find me in my office.”  
  
“Yes, sir.”  
  
A quick jerk of Jack’s head dismissed the grovelling slave and soon he was dragging the dead weight out in front of his lounging boss. After a few minutes of watching Ianto struggle, Jack locked the car and walked out of the garage.   
  
A cursory glance at his desk told him Ianto had been his efficient self in here as well. Every file had been sorted into piles of relevance or type. The UNIT correspondence in a tight pile, waiting for his signatures was the first to go, shoved into another slot for Ianto to address and send out.   
  
The larger pile or reports and research papers would take him longer. They seemed to just show up constantly, never leaving him alone; there was always more paperwork to do. With a sigh, he plopped himself into his comfortable desk chair and picked up the first yellow folder.   
  
After several pages, he realised it was drivel; at least to him. Expenses and such were important, he knew that, but did they have to be so bloody irritating? At least before, he could have let Ianto handle these documents. The young Welshman had had a knack for getting rid of paperwork, even completely depleting the endless flow of bureaucracy that flowed along with a secret organisation; at least until the next wave of aliens hit, and it all started accumulating again.  
  
Rereading the same line for the third time, Jack huffed and tossed the file sloppily onto his desk. He was going to have to find a way to get Ianto to do his paperwork for him again. He could just simply order the other man to do it, Ianto wouldn’t dream of defying him. But it went deeper than that. He’d very pointedly taken away all contact with what actually was Torchwood. He’d been turned into an outlet for sexual frustration and frankly any other frustration he’d happened upon.   
  
Other than keeping the archives tidy, something that didn’t give him any insight on the team’s daily activities, Ianto had no interaction with their work. He maintained them, fed them and kept the hub clean; no more.   
  
If he suddenly let the slave read their daily documentation, he’d be more part of the team again. Something he didn’t want to happen, but these folders would kill him before anything else would. Growling, Jack looked to his right and was startled to find Ianto right there, kneeling at his side trying to seem small and insignificant.   
  
The pet had heard his master’s increased frustration with the paperwork and had been totally unfazed when his greeting was ignored completely. He felt conflicted. On one hand, he wanted to offer his assistance. He knew he’d been good with papers; even One had used those skills to their advantage. On the other hand, he knew he’d have to read them to figure out where they needed to be sorted, or which organisation would need to be informed. A privilege he’d lost.  
  
Sex, a blowjob, even a massage would offer nothing but temporary relief. The pet felt sad that he couldn’t find a more permanent or at least helpful solution.   
  
Even as he pondered his possibilities, Ianto suddenly felt the hairs in his neck rise; Jack was watching him. As the glare continued, he had to control himself. He wasn’t allowed to shrink entirely from view, he had to maintain the correct position after all, but it was hard not to try to grovel. Regulating his breathing even more, perhaps he’d been too loud and had angered his already frustrated master this way, Ianto shut his eyes and prayed there would be no pain.   
  
The sigh of relief when the papers were picked up again had to be swallowed down. Seen, seldom heard. A slave, an object, a thing; he had to know his place. Especially after a day like this one, he didn’t want to fail now.  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jack scanned several more files, shuffling them around and signing those that needed to be signed. With a final huff of contempt for stationary in general, Jack slammed his personal, and ancient, rubber stamp down on a handful of papers. They’d be sent out tomorrow.   
  
Tomorrow could wait, however, as he pushed his chair back and rummaged around in his favourite desk drawer. Right now he needed to relieve some stress, and Ianto needed to learn a lesson.  


1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	49. Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

  
Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

 

#memberblock { width: 99%; margin: 1em auto; float: left; }  
.column { float: left; width: 32%; }  
html>body .column { width: 33%; }  
#category_content, #categoryblock { width: 99%; margin: 0 auto;}  
html>body #category_content, html>body #categoryblock { display: table; width: 100%; }  
.row { float: left;}  
html>body .row { display: table-row; float: none;}  
.catblockcell { padding: 0 1ex 1ex 0;}  
.catblockdiv { float: left; width: 32%;}  
html>body .catblockdiv {display: table-cell; float: none; width: 33%; }  
.cleaner { clear: both; height: 1px; font-size: 1px; border: none; margin: 0; padding: 0; background: transparent; }

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Torchwood](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=16)  
---  
**My punishment** by [trouble seeker](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=18618) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=137792) \- [202](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=137792)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=49) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112

  
  
“Head up.”  
  
The command was useless, as he grabbed and tilted Ianto’s head back at the same time; leaving the pet no time to obey on his own. Jack roughly wrapped a thin chain around the pale, exposed skin above the collar. Running the chrome links through a ring at the end of the chain, he pulled the choke chain in place.  
  
“And heel.”   
  
Confused, but ever willing to obey, Ianto quickly followed Jack when he stood and started walking away. A quick, sharp tug on the chain cut off all air for a second; freezing the pet where it stood, halfway between kneeling and walking.  
  
“Crawl.”  
  
Eyes down, Ianto sank to his hands and knees. He wasn’t wearing his tail, but it was clear that the choke chain held a similar meaning. Looking at nothing but Jack’s boots, he followed his master out into the darkened hub.  
  
As he was lead down, Ianto wondered if he’d still be punished for eating what Tosh had given him. Jack hadn’t seemed angry at the time, nor did he seem angry now, but he was giving very short commands. Ianto calmed himself by remembering that anything Jack did was what he deserved. He only had to let go, and endure. Only had to obey mindlessly and everything would be all right.  
  
He had to trust his master.  
  
A small while later, Ianto recognised the corridor Jack was leading him along. They were heading to the training room.  
  
Leading Ianto a few metres into the room, Jack released the chain and walked towards the bench. Leaving his pet stranded.   
  
Ianto knew to stay where Jack had left him. Taking deep, even breaths, he settled into his position, and waited. There wasn’t a muscle out of form, when Jack turned back. Legs spread wide, head down, back straight, arms up. Perfectly displayed.  
  
The sight of Jack’s feet returning quickened his heart; it had been a pretty good day, what would Jack require of him? As his master drew closer, Ianto’s eyes fell on the force whip and the pace of heartbeats picked up even further.   
  
He felt sweat break out across his back and brow, small droplets that only chilled him further. What had he done wrong? The food? Had he not cleaned well enough? Perhaps he’d been breathing too loudly after all.   
  
Knowing he was probably meant to be quiet, but Jack hadn’t gagged him _ yet _ Ianto spoke.  
  
“Please, sir. I’ll be good. There’s no need to _”   
  
Even though it wasn’t allowed, Ianto felt his body try to shrink from view.  
  
“Good?” The yelp that left Ianto when Jack pulled his head up by his newly cut hair went straight to his cock. “Yeah, you’ve been pretty obedient all day.”  
  
Confused, Ianto stared up at his owner. If he’d been good, then why was Jack holding the force whip? Why was he being threatened with the second worst punishment he knew? The questions must have been easy to read off of his face, because Jack smirked and elaborated.  
  
“But there’s always room for improvement is there not?” Ianto tried to nod against the pressure on his hair, knowing Jack expected an answer. “Always something that you need to learn.” Releasing the clean strands, Jack let his hand gently wander across Ianto’s face and neck, fingering the choke chain. “You do want me to teach you what you need to know, don’t you?”  
  
“Yes, sir. I’m sorry, sir.” Lessons frightened the slave just a bit. Especially since the force whip was right in front of his face. His eyes refused to stop looking at the feared object.  
  
“Good.” Jack stepped away from him, taking the lead with him, and letting the chain fit snuggly against Ianto’s skin.   
  
Ok, he didn’t sound angry. Ianto prayed that the whip would take on some gentle form. Prayed that it would just be the cane. Hoped that in a moment he’d only feel milder strokes as Jack taught him. Prepared himself for the pain of training.  
  
But Jack didn’t hurt him, or pull him towards the wall where he’d been chained before. The older man merely stared down at his pet and waited. It drove Ianto mad; why was Jack waiting? After a few minutes, the answer struck home. He hadn’t acknowledged that he needed to be punished for the offence, whatever it was. Jack was waiting for him to ask for his punishment. It was only right.  
  
He’d done something wrong, or at least not good enough. He’d wasted time by not being efficient enough. He was the one who needed to improve.  
  
“Please, sir.” Ianto steeled himself, he needed to do this. Jack was expecting it from him. “Please punish me.” Another breath, Jack had mentioned the word teach and brought him to the training room. “Please teach me to be better.”   
  
“There we go.” Cooing like a parent to a small child who’s finally done something right, Jack stroked Ianto’s head. “Come along.”  
  
Ianto followed the pressure of the chain around his neck, and was confused when he wasn’t led to the wall. He wouldn’t be punished in the same fashion then. Maybe he hadn’t really been bad, as Jack had said. Maybe he just needed to hear how he could improve. Maybe he wouldn’t be screaming out his apology.  
  
He didn’t have to crawl far, and eventually stood in between two wooden posts. Both were fitted with metal rings that would make it easy for Jack to secure him between them. Sure enough, his master clipped both wrists at shoulder height. Leaving his arms stretched wide.   
  
The posts had been designed for him, Ianto realised. A shorter man would require chains or rope to reach the rings, and if he’d been taller his arms would have to be bent. It left him stretched out, but unable to move from side to side. A bit of forward and backward struggling was probably possible, but it would not put off Jack’s aim with any tool.   
  
Head down, Ianto waited for Jack to start. He really tried to keep his breathing even, knowing it would help to take the pain he’d be given.  
  
When a gentle hand ran down his back, Ianto started and moaned. He’d expected a lash, and the wandering digits were so different that his cock throbbed against its cage. The hand was kind, and Ianto shuddered as it groped him.  
  
As suddenly as it had come, the hand was gone. Replaced instantly with the cut of the cat across his shoulder blades. Ianto cried out in surprise and pain. Though the blow had not been as hard as the cat’s usually were, they still hurt.   
  
Tears forced themselves forwards at the second blow. This one was a bit harder. Confused, Ianto tried to think about what he’d done to deserve the sudden change in treatment.  
  
“Please, sir. I’m sorry!”  
  
The third blow pulled the plea from deep within. Perhaps he could still go back to the gentler treatment. Perhaps he could still apologise.   
  
“And you should be.”  
  
After two more lashes, Jack stopped. The pause obviously there to let Ianto elaborate. Panicked, the young slave did the only thing he could think of. He begged.   
  
“Please, sir. Please, I don’t know. I don’t know. Please, be kind. Please tell me.” The moisture that had gathered on glassy eyes, spilled, and a couple of hot tears ran down red cheeks.   
  
Tutting like a cross teacher, Jack pulled the thin chain off of Ianto’s chest and back. The pet whimpered as he felt it pull tighter and tighter.  
  
“You really don’t know?”  
  
It was his chance at redemption, and he couldn’t take it. Ianto’s shoulders slumped down, and his head lowered. He really didn’t know.  
  
“No, sir. Please. Please_”  
  
Whatever words would have followed, stuck behind the chain, along with any air he had left. Gasping for breath, Ianto panicked. Struggling against the chains, he tried to reach for his throat. Tried to reach for the chain Jack had closed around his throat. The struggle was is vain, and he felt his heart beat erratically in an effort to supply oxygen to his cells.  
  
The sudden fire of the cat tore through his psyche like a knife, forcing him back from the panic and to his master. An airless gurgle was all he could manage, even as he tried to gasp in pain. And a few blows later, Ianto could feel his legs start to buckle as his vision faded. Fingers opening and closing, still trying to reflexively reach for the obstruction slowed as his heartbeat sounded abnormally loud in his skull.   
  
Just before he fell, just before he passed out, Jack released the chain.   
  
Oxygen flooded Ianto’s system as he gasped and breathed. Dizzy from the sudden rush, he fought to maintain his footing. The way he was bound would mean a lot of pain if he collapsed. He was bound too high to be able to kneel, so he’d hang more than uncomfortably from his wrists.  
  
Still struggling to bring oxygen to each starving cell, Ianto forced himself to focus on Jack. The hot breath on his ear meant his master was going to speak to him, and hearing whatever he said was more important than air.  
  
“Now, remind me. What is every breath you take again?”  
  
“A gift, sir.” Returning from his high, Ianto was glad he knew the answer by rote. And then the pieces of the puzzle fell together. “Thank you, sir. Thank you.”  
  
“And there you, go.” The lead pulled tighter again, only allowing a thin stream of air through. “What is every touch?”  
  
“A gift, sir!” Ianto tried to hold still, hoping it would grant him more breath.   
  
The chain pulled tighter still, letting only the tiniest stream of air through.  
  
“What is every second you’re not in the dark? Rotting away like the dirt you are?”  
  
“A gift, sir. Please. Please, sir. I understand. I’m sorry.”  
  
Ignoring his pleading pet, Jack continued in the same even tone.  
  
“And what would every morsel of food you eat be?”  
  
“Please, sir.” Ianto sobbed, as he desperately tried to breathe. “A gift, sir.”  
  
Ianto wanted to hand his head in shame, but the chain wouldn’t let him. He wanted to crawl into a corner, but he was tied. He couldn’t run from his failure. He’d been grateful for the food Tosh had given him, but he hadn’t shown it. He hadn’t adequately thanked her for her kindness.   
  
The least he could do now, was apologise as the cat once again attacked his naked flesh. All he could do was express his remorse and accept the punishment; he deserved it. This was his own fault.   
  
“I’m sorry, sir. I’m sorry.”  
  
With every lash, the pet apologised. His voice growing fainter as he spent more breath than he could take in. Again, darkness gathered at the edges of his sight; the room growing blurry in front of him, and not just from the tears running down his face. Even as he fought the feeling _ he deserved this, needed to feel this _ Ianto knew it was a battle he would not win.  
  
“I. I’m sorry, sir. Please. Please forgive me.”  
  
Groaning out his last lungful, he could only hope he would regain consciousness to forgiveness. And if not, he swore he’d bear any pain to earn it.   
  
But the darkness never claimed him, as Jack released the chain; granting him the ability to breathe.   
  
“Thank you, sir!”  
  
Not making the same mistake twice, Ianto spent plenty of the fresh air on gratitude. A second later the warmth of Jack’s chest moulded itself to his entire back. Arms circling around a heaving chest and holding him steady as the rush passed.  
  
Shivering in the strong grasp, the young slave thanked his master. Thanked him for the punishment. Thanked him for the air he was breathing. Thanked him for the touch.  
  
Over the constant murmur of gratitude, Jack smiled and toyed with Ianto’s right nipple while he crooned encouragements into the soft curls.  
  
His pet had done well. He’d figured out his faults, taken his punishment and learned from it all. Now the oxygen high would allow him to shape Ianto just a bit more.  
  
“If you feel the need to thank your betters, and licking their feet like you should seems impractical in the situation you will merely express your gratitude orally. If you are able, you will lick until told otherwise.” The slight nod against his cheek told him that Ianto was paying attention; no doubt filing it all away. “Tosh, however, seems to take offence to your tongue.” Ianto shivered once at the sentence, and stilled. “I know rules are very hard for your thick little mind, but you’ll just have to work harder.” Jack paused, and waited for another nod. “In order to make her days less stressful, you’ll only lick at Tosh’s shoes if you feel that she’s in need of an extra show. Got that?”  
  
Still breathing a little faster than normal, Ianto nodded. “Yes, sir.”  
  
It wasn’t that hard of a rule to remember, but he was so glad the small changes had been made. Perhaps a mere thank you would please Tosh and stop her from pulling away on a regular basis.   
  
He really loved serving her, and Jack, of course.  
  
Certainly, Owen and Gwen would find him completely submissive to their every whim. He just enjoyed serving Tosh and Jack more.  
  
Jack because he gave him purpose. Because he taught him, used him, allowed him up into the light.  
  
Tosh because she was soft and kind.  
  
“Yes, sir. Thank you, sir.”  
  
“Good.” And then the warmth was gone. Drawing a soft cry of loss from frantic lungs. It reappeared briefly at each wrist, freeing him from the posts and leading him to the same carpet and couch as last time. “Position.”  
  
Ianto sank to his knees, wondering if his punishment was over, or if Jack would hurt him some more. Tired, no exhausted, the slave let his eyes fall shut; using his ears to locate his owner.  
  
Jack sank down into the comfy chair, and regarded the younger man kneeling in front of him. The punishment, though milder than some others, had taken a lot out of Ianto. The kind thing to do, would be to water him and let him sleep.   
  
That, however, would be an enormous waste of the perfect arse in front of him. So painstakingly cleaned for him and him alone.   
  
“Here.”  
  
Light pressure on the chain pulled Ianto forward and in between Jack’s spread legs. A gentle push was all that was needed to lay his head on the warm thighs. Almost comfortable, the pet nuzzled against the soft muscles.  
  
“Hands at your back.”  
  
Sluggishly, Ianto did so. The position was a lot easier to hold, and fatigue crept up on him. The strong scent that meant only master calmed him.  
  
And for a moment, Jack did nothing but pet Ianto’s head, until a soft nudge pulled Ianto from his thoughts. Wary, yet hopeful and loving eyes stared up at Jack.  
  
Reaching into his trouser pocket, Jack handed his pet a small warm tube. Ianto stared at it in startled wonder.  
  
“I want you stretched up to three fingers. Give me something to watch.”   


1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	50. Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I've reached 50 chapters. Still plenty more to come, I promise!

  
Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

 

#memberblock { width: 99%; margin: 1em auto; float: left; }  
.column { float: left; width: 32%; }  
html>body .column { width: 33%; }  
#category_content, #categoryblock { width: 99%; margin: 0 auto;}  
html>body #category_content, html>body #categoryblock { display: table; width: 100%; }  
.row { float: left;}  
html>body .row { display: table-row; float: none;}  
.catblockcell { padding: 0 1ex 1ex 0;}  
.catblockdiv { float: left; width: 32%;}  
html>body .catblockdiv {display: table-cell; float: none; width: 33%; }  
.cleaner { clear: both; height: 1px; font-size: 1px; border: none; margin: 0; padding: 0; background: transparent; }

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Torchwood](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=16)  
---  
**My punishment** by [trouble seeker](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=18618) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=138121) \- [202](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=138121)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=50) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=all)   


Author's Notes:

And I've reached 50 chapters. Still plenty more to come, I promise!   
  
A bit of pure pleasure as anniversary. Hope you enjoy it!  
  
1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112

  
  
Ianto froze for a few seconds. Not long enough for the collar to remind him of the order, but long enough that Jack gave him a small push with his leg. Rolling his face into the strong thighs for a last time, Ianto picked up the offered tube.  
  
Lube was a gift. He’d known that from day one. Just like stretching, it was a luxury, a mercy, a gracious gift.  
  
“Yes, sir.” Staring up at Jack, who was making himself comfortable on the couch, Ianto scooted back a bit. “Thank you, sir.” The last was not to be forgotten; his sore shoulders reminded him.   
  
The gratitude earned him a smile and a nod. Confirmation that he’d done the right thing; he’d understood his lesson, he’d learned.  
  
When he’d shuffled back a few more paces, making it easy for Jack to watch him, but not too far either. The desire to be near Jack stronger than ever. As he placed himself into the base position, the pet realised he wasn’t actually sure how stretching worked. Sure, Jack had been kind plenty of times, but he’d never seen it being done. And usually he’d been too scared or aroused to pay close attention. Further than build up from none to three fingers, or more _ or less, of course if Jack wished it so_ Ianto knew nothing.  
  
He could only try his best. Try _ try and hope that it entertained his master.  
  
Since Jack had framed it in a show sense, rather than a quick order, the pet decided to try and draw the proceedings out a bit.   
  
A dry hand ran down his chest first, encircling a nipple on its way down; simply because he knew it would arouse both Jack and himself. Fingers rolled for a second, drinking down the low growl. Letting the digits continue down and wander towards his crotch took some self-control; he’d been punished for touching himself only a few days ago, and the pain he’d felt then was still fresh in his memories.   
  
But this was on his master’s orders. He wasn’t breaking any rules.   
  
The pet decided to rake one finger over the length of the cage. Stroking himself through the mesh from root to tip and drawing a soft moan from his master. The later tightening the cage more than his own fingers ever would have done.   
  
Leaving the cage, and his cock to suffer his arousal, Ianto explored further down.  
  
His bollocks nearly jumped at the thought of a gentle touch. The soft squeeze he gave the swollen organs made him moan out loud, a sound that was echoed by Jack a few feet away. The sound made him squeeze just a bit harder, searching for the line his master always made him feel.  
  
And then he found it. The pressure that just brushed pain, and it was perfect. Dropping his head forwards and then swinging it back, to stare at the ceiling with wide eyes. Letting his second hand bypass everything, Ianto reached back. Straight for the sensitive skin behind his sack.  
  
Loitering there for only a moment, and what a moment, the dry finger ran across his entrance. Drawing a shaky breath, the pet forced himself to focus through the sensations. This wasn’t for him; these feelings were a mere by-product of Jack’s wishes.   
  
He couldn’t forget his place.  
  
Pulling both hands back, Ianto hastily picked up the tube that he’d reverently set aside a moment ago. Carefully, he smeared a generous amount of the clear jelly on his right hand.  
  
Though he’d done the preliminary exploring down his front, Ianto thought that the actual stretching would be easier if he reached around. Because no matter than it was easy enough to reach his own hole, it would block Jack’s view completely.  
  
The pet took a moment to steady himself; placing his left hand behind him on the floor so he wouldn’t tip over and disgrace himself in front of his master. The other had a more active task.  
  
Turning his torso just a bit, leaving his chest open and exposed for his master, Ianto let a single digit glide around his quivering hole. He let his head fall back, and his eyes close as for the first time in his life, he breached himself.  
  
Aided by the lube, the finger slid in effortlessly. This was helped by the fact that regular use had pretty much loosened him up a bit; not enough to hamper a good fucking, but plenty for a finger or two. Adjusting his stance just a bit, Ianto pulled his finger back, resisting the temptation to seek out his prostate.   
  
After a minute of smooth, gliding strokes, Ianto slid a second finger inside of himself. This time he felt the slight burn as skin stretched to accommodate the intrusion. It pulled a guttural moan from deep in his chest; he’d stroked that perfect, perfect spot.   
  
Even as he froze _ had he just pleasured himself without an order? _ Ianto relaxed again. The soft “Oh, fuck yeah.” In front of him easing his fears. He was entertaining his master, and his own arousal seemed to do the trick.   
  
Spreading his legs a bit further, Ianto abandoned the plan he’d had for his left hand. Hoping he’d be stable enough, it went straight for his bollocks. Squeezing and rolling the delicate flesh in cinque with his fingers; probing deep into his own body.   
  
It didn’t take long for the pet to break down into a moaning, whimpering mess. Writhing happily on three fingers, deep inside of himself. The only thing that would make this better, would be Jack’s cock involved in any way possible.   
  
The way he was positioned, it would be a simple matter for Jack to slide his cock deep into his willing throat.   
  
Eventually, Ianto tore his unseeing eyes from the ceiling and back to his owner. The scent of sex and master merged, as the sight of Jack, lounging in the couch, stroking his cock focussed on Ianto’s retina.   
  
The long, smooth strokes from root to tip, complete with a small swirl over the sticky head, buckled Ianto’s resolve. An unlucky twitch of fingers against nerves helped the decision _ how much of a real though it really was _ on the way.   
  
“Please, sir.” And he begged. Begged for cock like the slut he was. Jack had told him so, and really he knew he was. He longed for the dark red organ to penetrate him in any conceivable way. He needed the contact, whored for it. “Please.”  
  
Pleading in mere breathy whimpers and moans. Never really articulating his need, his lust, but the sounds on their own told Jack more than enough. His pet was on the edge, desperate for the isolation end. For that was what it was, isolation. Even if there was no cell, no darkness, no pain. The pleasure he was receiving right now was a short distance away from Jack. And that distance was horrible a horrible and uncrossable gap.   
  
At least without an order.   
  
Ianto was stuck two metres from his desire.   
  
Ianto felt his body shudder when finally, Jack sat up. When still no order came, he moaned in despair. Was he really to be nothing more than wanking material tonight? Would there be no physical release of some sort, even if it was just a touch?   
  
The relief he felt when his master eventually stood was incredible, and he felt himself opening his mouth in invitation. It was ignored in favour of a ruffle of his hair.   
  
Crouching down next to his pet, Jack watched Ianto stretch himself. The sight more erotic than he’d initially imagined. Glistening fingers plunging in and out of pale flesh, flushed red with friction and arousal. The view, however, could be improved.   
  
Pulling down on the chain still around Ianto’s neck, Jack forced his pet’s head down.   
  
“Arse up.”  
  
The command was instantly recognised by the slave. Pushing his arse high into the air, he left it open for Jack to inspect and still easily in reach for his own fingers. And since he’d received no order to stop, he let his fingers explore as deep as they could. Caressing the fleshy sides of his passage.   
  
When a soft, warm had stroked his rump, the pet shuddered. He’d learned, he’d listened, he’d obeyed. And now he was being rewarded for it all. Contact, warmth, pleasure; what else could he wish for?  
  
Sex, of course, but the slave was willing to settle for less.   
  
“Nooo.”   
  
The soft exclamation of sadness was all Ianto let his body do when Jack moved back to his seat. Apparently content with the new set-up.   
  
It took the slave a few seconds to realise Jack had taken the tube of lube with him when he returned to the couch, and was now slicking himself in confident strokes. The look of hungry lust in the eyes focussed on him melted the pet.   
  
He let his muscles go slack, which in turn let his own fingers slide deeper still, pulling another moan from swollen lips. By the time Jack finally gave the order to get back in position, they were even redder than before. Engulfed with longing, Ianto had bitten and gnawed on his lips in an effort to stop himself from flinging himself at his master.   
  
Ianto breathed hard as he clenched his fingers together in his neck; the lube making it harder to remain in the correct form. Would he be used now? Or at least used more than pornographic material? The sight of Jack’s cock in front of his face almost too enticing to resist.   
  
Almost being the key word there. He knew his place. Even with the haze of lust, hunger and sex clouding his mind he knew.   
  
“You want this?”  
  
Jack waggled his cock at Ianto, much like he’d done earlier that day. Swallowing dumbly, Ianto nodded. His eyes alternating between the thick purple head of Jack’s cock and his master’s face; hoping to find some confirmation, some order.   
  
“Yes, sir.” Ianto found his voice to be remarkably shaky. In between the begging, screaming and moaning, it was a miracle he had any voice left at all.   
  
“Stand up.”  
  
The slave was on his feet in the blink of an eye.  
  
“Come closer” Jack spread his legs invitingly, and the pet moved between them as if hypnotised.  
  
“Now turn around.”   
  
Shaking, Ianto obeyed the smooth voice behind him.   
  
“Hands down.”  
  
Without a command to tell him where to leave them, sweaty palms rubbed nervously over quivering thighs.   
  
“Now gently.”  
  
There were no other words, but strong hands enveloped Ianto’s hips. Guiding him back and down into Jack’s lap. Finally, gloriously, sinking down onto Jack’s cock.  
  
The moan that escaped both men at the same time was the vocalisation of frustration finally satisfied.   
  
Hands encircled Ianto’s chest, holding him firmly in place against Jack’s chest. There was no escape from the quick, powerful thrusts as Jack galloped towards his own release. The slave could do nothing but surrender to the feeling. Could do nothing but lean back and take what his master wanted to give him.  
  
There was no pain, he’d been stretched more than thoroughly. Just an endless supply of pleasure as the position lined up his prostate with Jack’s cock perfectly. Unable to control his arms, Ianto grappled at his master’s arms, shoulders and even caressed his face. The ragged grunts driving him mad with want.   
  
He wanted more of Jack, more contact, more , more, more, ... Driving himself down even further, Ianto gyrated his hips, pushing and pulling as a counter to Jack. Clenching and releasing his internal muscles in an attempt to please; to serve.  
  
As he felt his climax approach and then peak, Jack whispered a single question into Ianto’s ear.  
  
“Who do you belong to?”  
  
And as he felt Jack climax inside of him Ianto screamed out his answer.  
  
“YES! You, sir. God, please, you. I belong to you!”  


1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	51. Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we move on. Next stop, chapter 75 (that's an anniversary too, I'm sure)

  
Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

 

#memberblock { width: 99%; margin: 1em auto; float: left; }  
.column { float: left; width: 32%; }  
html>body .column { width: 33%; }  
#category_content, #categoryblock { width: 99%; margin: 0 auto;}  
html>body #category_content, html>body #categoryblock { display: table; width: 100%; }  
.row { float: left;}  
html>body .row { display: table-row; float: none;}  
.catblockcell { padding: 0 1ex 1ex 0;}  
.catblockdiv { float: left; width: 32%;}  
html>body .catblockdiv {display: table-cell; float: none; width: 33%; }  
.cleaner { clear: both; height: 1px; font-size: 1px; border: none; margin: 0; padding: 0; background: transparent; }

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Torchwood](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=16)  
---  
**My punishment** by [trouble seeker](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=18618) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=138342) \- [202](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=138342)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=51) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=all)   


Author's Notes:

And we move on. Next stop, chapter 75 (that's an anniversary too, I'm sure)  
  
1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112

  
  
Panting, both men slowly returned to reality. Neither in a hurry to complete the journey.  
  
Safe in his master’s arms, Ianto concentrated on nothing. He just felt the man behind and inside him. God he felt good. Sexually frustrated, there was no escaping that, but good.  
  
Since he wasn’t tied down, he could snuggle back into Jack’s neck, holding the arms that held him. The slave wanted to pull them against him. Tighter and tighter, till his master could never let him go again.  
  
He didn’t of course, he didn’t have the right to such comfort. The fact that he was allowed to grasp the strong, muscular arms around him at al was a novelty. In a way, he’d expected a curt order, or even the collar as reciprocation to his advances. He had to be grateful for moments like these. The lull in tasks, no active orders he had to follow. Just warmth and care.  
  
The pet moaned when Jack gave a minute thrust. The movement eased by the come trapped inside of him.   
  
“Thank you, sir. I belong to you.”   
  
Jack hummed his response into Ianto’s neck. First kissing and then gently nipping at the soft skin; loving the shivers the actions set through the pliant body in his lap. A full thrust would have been too much for his spent cock, but this was lovely. Worrying a strip of skin between his teeth, he could taste the sheen of sweat that covered his pet. By pressing his tongue against the jugular in reach, he could feel Ianto’s heartbeat sink; his pet was relaxing. He’d obviously enjoyed the sex, enjoyed being used.   
  
Squeezing his arms just a bit tighter pulled more wiggling and a mumbled thank you from Ianto. Jack was satisfied. The extra meals and protein powder were working perfectly. Ianto looked less like he was starving and had even put on some muscles already. In a few weeks’ time he’d be gorgeous. Jack knew exactly what kind of training and exercises would complement his slave’s body structure.  
  
He kept up the worrying, nipping and kissing till even the smallest movement on his cock was too much. Giving himself a moment to recover_ he didn’t want his exit to be remotely unpleasant _ Jack gave the slave in his lap a soft push.  
  
“On the floor. Face down, arse up.”  
  
“Yes, sir.”  
  
Already feeling the loss, Ianto obeyed. Slowly sliding up and off of his master’s now flaccid cock. Since he’d be positioned with his arse up, Ianto deducted that Jack wanted his come where he’d put it; locked inside of him. Clenching thoroughly, he placed himself as Jack had ordered. Once there, gravity would be sufficient to stop and leeks, so he let his strained muscles go lax.   
  
The more than thorough stretching in combination with the energetic sex caused his hole to open just slightly. Like it was winking coquettishly at his master behind him.   
  
With a smile, the other man knelt behind his slave. A thin stream of cool air, blown from close range closed the furled muscle he’d just fucked. With a grin, he passed a thumb over the tight hole. And it was still tight, even after months of vigorous use.  
  
It was a good thing; Ianto was still young, and his body quickly healed.  
  
“Open.”  
  
This was new. The command was usually for his mouth; so it was ready for Jack to use it in any way he pleased. It seemed highly unlikely that his mouth was the hole his master wanted open for his pleasure. Face to the floor, there really wasn’t a lot Jack could do with his face. So it was his arse that Jack wanted open.  
  
Focussing his tired mind, Ianto tried to open up muscles that were meant to close. And Jack was so patient with him, stroking his arse in a way that didn’t promise pain.  
  
Willing his body to d as Jack wished before his master’s patience wore put, Ianto closed his eyes. After a few long moments of frantic muscle control, he succeeded. His entrance opened slightly; quivering with effort.  
  
“Good boy.”  
  
As a reward, Jack ran his thumb over his pet’s perineum. The action was just as much for Ianto’s pleasure as it was for his own. Witching the young man struggle to keep his arse open through the stimulation was erotic to say the least. After a moment or so, he decided to let Ianto off the hook.  
  
“Close.”  
  
The relief in Ianto’s body was obvious.  
  
“Thank you, sir.”  
  
“Hmmm.” Ignoring his pet’s comment, Jack stroked Ianto’s thighs as if lost in thought. “Open.”  
  
Exhausted, Ianto’s shoulders sagged slightly. He needed to sleep, but he needed to obey and please his owner more. It didn’t take him as long to control the muscles this time, and once again it gained him a ‘reward’. This time, Jack was stroking his bollocks; caressing the sensitive skin with tender fingertips. The sensations wore his control thin.  
  
“Good boy.” The stroking continued until Ianto’s thighs were quivering with tension. “You like obeying me, don’t you?”  
  
Voice shaking, Ianto replied. “Yes, sir. Thank you, sir. Thank you for the opportunity to serve.”  
  
“Good. Good.”  
  
Ianto groaned inwardly as he realised that Jack was pushing him again. Testing the limits of his body, and his control over himself. The last time he’d known exactly when his slave was about to crack, and had let him off the hook. It was a kindness, but just as much, it was a threat. If the pet ever displeased him, or if his master just wanted him to fail for his own amusement he could bring him to his limits and watch him fall with childlike ease.  
  
And still he was fighting to do as he’d been told. His muscles were ready to give in, but Ianto didn’t want to give up hope. The hope that perhaps Jack would let him relax again, soon. Or maybe he could beg for mercy? He wasn’t sure if he was allowed to. Perhaps his master would still be kind; it had been a good day hadn’t it? As he debated his options, Jack granted him release.  
  
“And close. There you go.”  
  
“Thank you, sir.” Ianto knew he’d been spared the torture he deserved. Jack had allowed him to succeed; that much he knew. The other man could have forced him into punishment.   
  
“Now relax.”  
  
That was an order he’d never say no to. Face still on the floor, Ianto let his muscles release the tension they held. A sigh of relief and gratitude whispered into the soft carpet he knelt on.  
  
As a result, his tail plug slid in unhindered. As soft gasp at the sudden fullness Ianto’s only reaction.  
  
The pet’s cheeks burned red as he realised Jack’s come was now locked inside him. Even if he was sent to his cell, he’d have his master close to him in some way. It comforted Ianto to no end. He’d get to keep Jack close.  
  
The man in question grinned at the tong black tail. He had several other plug options available, but the dog’s tail just seemed so appropriate for the docile and loyal pet. He ran his index finger around the plug’s edge, gathering both the come that had escaped and a drawn out moan.  
  
“Position.”  
  
Cheeks still scarlet, Ianto found the position with ease. Even the plug didn’t hinder him, he’d become accustomed to its presence.   
  
“Open up.”  
  
This time, the order was most likely addressed to his mouth, as there was no possible way to open his arse while it was already stretched around a large plug. Obliging, the pet spread his lips. Even as he obeyed, Ianto let his eyes drift shut again.   
  
He was just so tired, and in a way, he trusted Jack. Trusted that his mouth wouldn’t be in horrible pain in just a moment. His trust was affirmed when Jack slipped a single finger past the red O.  
  
“Wouldn’t want to waste any, now would we?”  
  
Taking the question as an order, and thereby rhetorical, the swollen lips closed around the digit. Sucking slowly at the come, Ianto took his time enjoying the flavour of his master. Like a connoisseur, or a well versed sommelier, the pet drank different flavours from the finger.   
  
A hint of sweat, from both his own as his master’s body; both probably mixed during the vigorous sex they’d enjoyed only moments ago. There was of course, Jack’s come; which was a wonderful mix of salt, sweet and musk as it swirled on his tongue. Pheromones played through his mouth, carried along with the lube that had been generously applied. The faintest taste of the neutral soap his owner used in the shower. The leather that covered part of the force whip, a reminder of his need to obey.  
  
Running his other hand through Ianto’s hair, Jack watched his pet suckle on the finger like it was never ending candy. Ianto was exhausted. Sleeping in the same room as his master had apparently not provided a lot of rest. Afraid of waking, or even just disturbing his sleep had kept Ianto awake longer than his cell ever would.   
  
Keeping his pet closer, and keeping the ell as a form of punishment would take some training. For even though Ianto hated the cell, isolation for the night meant he did nothing but rest.   
  
“All right. Easy. Easy.”   
  
There was no protest when Jack pulled his finger away. The easier positions and the orders to relax had pulled the last of Ianto’s energy away. Leaving the door to fatigue and sleep wide open. If Jack merely hinted that falling asleep would be all right, he’d drop down unconscious.   
  
“Come on, now. Come.”  
  
Using basic commands, Jack coaxed Ianto into moving. Guiding his pet on all fours with the choke chain he still wore. He walked slow enough that Ianto could follow without the threat of losing air; it was merely a tool to lead him.   
  
After a while, following became easy enough to focus on where he was being taken. Repetition moving his limbs without much conscious thought. The doors and other landmarks lower on the floor, told Ianto they were heading for his cell.   
  
It didn’t bother the pet that much. He knew his place. Knew where he’d be stored. It had been nice to sleep close to his master, but at the same time it had been an exhausting experience. The fear had dominated his sleep, leeching energy he desperately needed during the day; he needed to be able to serve.  
  
His cell was cold and hard and alone, but it was peaceful. It was his place, it was reassuring. He knew where he was. Knew the walls, and how far he could move. He knew what to do when the door closed, and what to do when it opened.   
  
The dog’s bed had given him no such certainties. He’d been in almost completely unknown territory.  
  
“Go on, get in.”  
  
Even though he knew what would happen, he did not fear it, Ianto felt just a bit sad when he crawled through the thick doorway and positioned himself facing his master past the threshold. He kept his head down when Jack removed the chain from around his neck.   
  
The only correct response _ especially with his tail in place_ to the hair ruffle and a comment about his good manners, was licking at Jack’s feet, which he promptly did; careful not to accidentally exit his cell again; he’d only done that once.   
  
After returning to his correct position, Ianto expected the door to close; to just be shut in the dark like he deserved. Jack, however, just stared at him; or at least stood facing his open cell door, with him kneeling right in his line of sight. Who was he to think that Jack would look at him, rather than stare into space as he thought? It was probably something important; more important than him.  
  
“Here.”  
  
Quick and almost emotionless, the comment startled the pet.; not as much as the blanket tossed into his face at the same time. Before Ianto could catch the soft material with floundering hands, Jack had turned on his heel and started walking.   
  
Confused beyond measure, Ianto stared at the cloth in his hands. He was being given a blanket for the night?   
  
As the door to his cell closed, realisation hit the pet; he hadn’t thanked his master yet! Unable to talk, or lick at Jack’s feet, the pet gave a few barks.   
  
His gratitude echoed down the walls, but received no answer, and soon the last sliver of light disappeared. His collar didn’t hurt him, so he’d reacted correctly. Sighing in relief, Ianto contemplated the gift he’d just received.  
  
The thoughts floated from trap to reward to general maintenance. Minutes had hardly assed, when the pet decided to just stop thinking about it. He was too tired to think, let alone draw conclusions from his master’s behaviour.  
  
And he wasn’t even meant to think!   
  
He was supposed to accept what he was given.  
  
And now he’d been given a blanket.   
  
Deciding on the middle ground between a feather in his cap and an effort to keep him healthy enough, Ianto rolled himself into the comfortable treasure that smelled like Jack.  
  
As he fell asleep, Ianto’s mind dimly realised it was one of his master’s old blankets. The other man had recently bought new ones, but had not thrown away his old cover.   
  
With his master’s essence locked deep within his body, a hot meal in his stomach and his master’s scent all around him, the pet fell asleep. He hadn’t felt this tired_ and at the same time, safe_ in a long, long time.   


1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	52. Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then the rift forces a change.

  
Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

 

#memberblock { width: 99%; margin: 1em auto; float: left; }  
.column { float: left; width: 32%; }  
html>body .column { width: 33%; }  
#category_content, #categoryblock { width: 99%; margin: 0 auto;}  
html>body #category_content, html>body #categoryblock { display: table; width: 100%; }  
.row { float: left;}  
html>body .row { display: table-row; float: none;}  
.catblockcell { padding: 0 1ex 1ex 0;}  
.catblockdiv { float: left; width: 32%;}  
html>body .catblockdiv {display: table-cell; float: none; width: 33%; }  
.cleaner { clear: both; height: 1px; font-size: 1px; border: none; margin: 0; padding: 0; background: transparent; }

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Torchwood](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=16)  
---  
**My punishment** by [trouble seeker](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=18618) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=138519) \- [202](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=138519)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=52) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=all)   


Author's Notes:

And then the rift forces a change.  
  
1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112

  
  
The next few days were as normal as they could get, both for torchwood and Ianto. The slave served as much as he could. Cooking food, cleaning extensively, ordering basics, organising the archives, and assisting Owen in reorganising his lab.   
  
The later went better than Ianto would have expected. Somehow the lifting and carrying of heavy boxes and various equipment didn’t wear him down as quickly as usual. The fact that Owen used carefully worded instructions and watched him like a hawk, made the job go very smoothly; even if the slave felt a bit uneasy under Owen’s stare.  
  
He didn’t get punished once during the whole ordeal and, under Tosh’s urging, Owen had even fed him a biscuit as reward. Ianto had thanked the doctor over and over again, licking at his feet till he’d been told to ‘just eat the damn thing’.   
  
The sudden flow of food and water startled Ianto. He was fed almost every morning. One day, scraps from Jack’s own plate had been added to the top of the bowl of slop as a kind of garnish. The leftover oatmeal had added flavour and sweetness to the otherwise dull feed. Again, he’d been obvious with his gratitude; he’d not forgotten his lesson, he never would.  
  
Evenings somehow included a meal now. While he’d often have been sent to serve Jack on an empty stomach, now Tosh made sure he’d eaten. Heating up the slop Jack left in the fridge for him, or offering him bits of leftovers. The slave treasured the memory of Tosh feeding him bits of lemon chicken from her dainty chopsticks.   
  
\--------------------------------------  
  
Jack had already left him to eat his bowl when she’d walked in. Ianto had stopped eating at once as she watched him. Tosh seemed content with his food, but had wanted to make some changes; ordering him to eat, while she reheated the scraps. The treat had been a wonderful addition to the meal, and he’d felt so full afterwards. He’d been reminded of the fact when Jack had pounded him into his desk later in the evening.   
  
\--------------------------------------  
  
While the added attention, and the fact that his stomach wasn’t grumbling non-stop was nice; it also brought an edge of nerves. What if this was merely a phase? Or even a trap; luring him into a false sense of comfort before striking.   
  
Changes to his situation were always accompanied by the terror of punishment. Changes meant new rules. And new rules were opportunities to forget them. It set the slave on edge; every order, even minor requests like coffee, filled him with some form of fear.  
  
His gratitude was being dished out with an almost paranoid determination. Convinced that he’d go back to starving the second he forgot to grovel in thanks. And even if he perfected boot-licking to an art, a mere whim on Jack’s part could result in malnutrition.   
  
It had taken around five days for Ianto to settle into his new, improved life. And, as he was collecting reports on the week’s work, Ianto started to feel safe again.   
  
Jack had increased his workload along with his food intake, so eventually, Ianto had realised that the extra calories were mere maintenance. Jack wanted him to be more useful around the hub _ something he approved of wholeheartedly, any second up in the light was one he cherished_ so he was providing sufficient fuel for his object to run. He’d made sure that Ianto got as much physical exercise on top his daily labour as often as possible. Toning the muscle that was growing; shaping it to the perfect form.   
  
“Thank you, Tosh.”  
  
Head bowed deferentially, Ianto accepted the neat folder from Tosh’s outstretched hand. It was thicker, but also neater than the ones already tucked under his arm, belonging to Gwen and Owen. It would be his job to proofread and reorganise the files before presenting them to Jack.  
  
It wasn’t as simple a task as it seemed, since he wasn’t allowed to actively know what the team was doing. He would have to check spelling and general subject without reading in-depth. Scanning and skimming rather than understanding. He was to make the files manageable for Jack to finalise, after which he would store them correctly.   
  
Just as Jack was about to call it a day, send the others home, and drag Ianto off to the training room, the rift alarm went haywire. Sighing, he walked over to Tosh’s workstation. Since Tosh didn't tend to leave her desk before Jack sent them home, she was already working diligently; typing away, identifying the cause of alarm.  
  
Clutching the files tightly, Ianto hurried to move out of his master’s way. Placing his work on the table that had been assigned to him, he started sorting. He knew to keep his ears open in case the team required him and called his name, without actually following the conversation behind him.  
  
\----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
“Two weevils in … in Splott, and a second signal near the town hall. The second’s probably an object, it’s not moving.”  
  
“Where in Splott? Near people?”  
  
“Not yet, they’re moving towards a dancing though. I’d give it around fifteen minutes till they reach drunken teenagers. The other object is pretty large. Something the size of a suitcase.”  
  
Groaning, Owen reached over Tosh and clicked the mouse a few times, as if it could make the weevils disappear.   
  
“Can’t we just let them eat a couple of em?” The doctor pleaded with Jack. “They’re probably high anyway, you know … save the police some arrest? They might even give the weevils indigestion?”  
  
“Sorry Owen, we’re still being paid to protect the general public.” Even as Jack joked, the alarm blared again. The captain raised an eyebrow in Tosh’s direction.  
  
The woman in question quickly liberated her mouse from Owen’s grasp.  
  
“A third weevil has just joined our little group and they’ve slowed down a bit.” More clicking and typing followed. “And the unknown object has just started pulsing some kind of energy. No bystanders yet.”  
  
“Of course there’s no one there! They all get to go home at a reasonable time!”  
  
Cursing colourfully, Owen flung his leather jacket onto Gwen’s desk.  
  
“Oh shut it Owen. Jack, we’re going to need to split up.”  
  
“I hadn’t thought of that Gwen. Stellar planning.” Turning back to the screens, Jack questioned Tosh. His voice serious again. “Harmful radiation?”  
  
“Not as far as I can tell, but it could be something we don’t have in the database yet.”  
  
“Heavy?”  
  
“No way to tell. Could be light, could be the exact opposite.”  
  
Frowning at the screens, Jack weighed his options. He needed some form of backup to go after the unknown. Any bystanders who happened upon it would need to be retconned. And the mystery object would need to be removed from the scene as quickly as possible for analysing. It could be anything, but it was not a one man mission. Two, however, would be two little to take down three weevils.   
  
“Jack! Only about fifteen minutes till we get a slaughterhouse instead of a club!”  
  
“Yes, yes.” Picking a plan, Jack barked out orders. “You three take the SUV and head to Splott. Try to intercept them before they reach actual civilisation and bring them in. Gwen, pull the car around. Owen, take some of your new spray to test in field. Tosh, bring scanners and try to find where they came from.”  
  
“Jack! You can’t go after whatever the rift spit into the town hall on your own!”  
  
Eyes locking on Ianto, Jack strode towards his office.  
  
“No worries, Gwen. Go get ready. Now!”  
  
\----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
When everyone ran to collect kit, Ianto relaxed slightly. He hadn’t been needed after all. There would be plenty for him to worry about when the team had left on whatever their mission was. He’d heard the word weevil fall more than once. The term so ingrained in his brain he recognised it as instinctually as his own name. Weevils always worried him.  
  
As he spotted a picture of a recent autopsy on the very creature; the image of his first face to face encounter with Jack bubbled to the surface of his thoughts. The nasty cut in his master’s neck slowly closing as he reached for it. The violence of beating the alien off of a struggling Jack.  
  
No, he’d never liked the violent creatures. With the exception of Janet, who’d become tamer over the time of her captivity.   
  
Placing a couple of papers into their correct order, Ianto glanced at Owen as he ran out of his lab while pocketing several aerosol cans. The new weevil spray he’d been developing; the current formula more often angering than stunning the large aliens.   
  
The slave shuffled around some of the documents from the doctor’s file self-consciously. The other man was about to go out and save people. The very people he’d just about murdered. The people he would never see again as he served his sentence, locked away; unable to ever harm another human again. And here he was, finding faults in how the other man ordered papers.  
  
As he turned a page around, trying to find a date, Ianto froze. Everyone was looking at him, he could feel their eyes on him; staring.  
  
Was he doing something wrong? Had he not heard an order?  
  
And then Jack was approaching him: Ianto recognised the wide, even tread, even when it was faster than usual. Slowly, the slave turned to face his audience.   
  
Immediately, he took a nervous step back, bumping into the table. He knew it was bad _ running away was not allowed_ but the action had been completely involuntary. His body had merely reacted to the sight of Jack. The older man was marching towards him with a very grim, yet determined look on his face; clutching a bundle under his arm.  
  
“Sir?” Ianto mumbled the question, gripping the table behind him, clearly frightened and confused.  
  
He was silenced efficiently by Jack’s free hand, gripping his jaw tightly as the other dropped several objects on the table, just out of Ianto’s vision. The slave allowed his master to turn his head from side to side, as he stared intently into Ianto’s eyes; as if looking for something.  
  
“Where does your loyalty lie?”  
  
“With you, sir. Torchwood.”   
  
Still frightened, and more than confused, Ianto tried to put his heart into the answer. Of course he served Jack; he belonged to Torchwood.  
  
“Who do you obey?”  
  
“You, sir. Please.”  
  
There was no answer, merely more careful studying of his face. It set the young slave’s nerves on fire. What had he done wrong? Why was Jack suddenly questioning his resolve to serve?   
  
It seemed like Jack stared at him for ages, with the rest of the team watching him almost as closely. Ianto started contemplating if he should beg. He wasn’t sure what he would be begging for, but anything would be better than this.   
  
Thankfully, Jack took the decision away from him, thrusting a soft bundle into his chest. Reflexively, the slave grabbed what his master was handing him; he was already nervous, he really didn’t want his master angry for a stupid mistake like clumsiness.  
  
“Put those on, then wait here.” As Ianto blinked in shock, Jack turned to the rest of his team. “Get going!”  
  
A chorus of yesses accompanied a sudden remembrance of urgency. The team was out the door before Ianto had the time to unfold the entire bundle, and Jack was back at his side in record time.  
  
Under his master's scrutinizing stare, the slave found that he’d been handed a plain, dark grey tracksuit and old trainers. The tracksuit was soft, and Ianto trembled at the enormity of it all as he slipped his naked legs into the luxurious piece of clothing. His hands shook as he zipped up the hoody over a bare chest; he wasn’t going to be clothed more than necessary.   
  
Still completely in the dark as to why he was suddenly being granted the comfort of clothes, the slave tied the laces of the old trainers. They were the right size, and he didn’t know if they were just one of Jack’s older pairs, or if they had been bought especially for him to wear. If they had been bought, they’d come from a charity shop, as the wear on them was obvious. After all, who’d spend money on shoes for someone below the smallest human comfort?  
  
As he straightened up the suit _ Ianto stumbled over the word. He’d been banned from clothes because he’d hidden behind his suit. It hadn’t been a track suit, obviously, but it was almost a parody of his usual attire. _ Jack grabbed his attention again. Grabbing being quite literal, by the vicelike grip the other man suddenly had on his left nipple.  
  
How Jack had known where to grab so perfectly, Ianto didn’t know. All he knew was that it hurt as the other man twisted the tender flesh and the fabric that covered it; pulling the slave onto his tiptoes and forward, closer to Jack.  
  
“You will be accompanying me on a mission.” Ianto whimpered and nodded when a small extra twist in the pause demanded his answer. “You will follow every command to the letter. You will not look at anything but what you’re told to look at. Your eyes will stay on me, unless instructed otherwise. You will not interact with a single human. You will not look at them. You will not talk to them. You will not listen to them. You will not even breathe in their general direction.”  
  
Ianto nodded again, frantically. “Yes, sir.” He’d be going out?  
  
“Your first priority is helping me retrieve an object that came through the rift. Your own life is not of any concern in this. You protect the team, which will be me tonight. If the public is in danger, you will do whatever it takes to assist me in protecting them, or will protect them yourself if I am not around at the time. You will protect an old ladies yapper dog before you even think of bringing yourself to safety.”   
  
To emphasise the point, Jack grabbed his slave’s jaw with his left hand, forcing Ianto to look straight into his own eyes.  
  
“Do you get those instructions?”  
  
“Yes, sir. I do, sir.” It was hard to nod in the combined grip, but the slave tried to; the need to show his confirmation too big to ignore. He’d be going outside. He would get to feel fresh air on his skin, breathe in the bay breeze. It was almost too good to be true.  
  
“If you step even the tiniest fraction out of line, you will know it.”  
  
Jack’s voice was cold as steel, and so was his grip on both Ianto’s jaw and nipple.  
  
“You should be rotting away in the dark, but I need extra manpower. You’ll serve.”  
  
“Yes, sir. I serve. I’ll do anything! I’ll be good.”  
  
“You’d better be!” Ianto flinched at the slightly raised voice. “I'm taking a risk by bringing you out. You tried to destroy humanity and now I’m exposing good, innocent people to your filth!”  
  
The slave cringed.  
  
“I’m sorry, sir. Please. I’ll serve. I won’t look at anyone but you.”  
  
Jack nodded. Releasing both hands and ordering Ianto to his knees.  
  
“Repeat your rules.”  
  
Breathing hard and fast _ he’d get to go outside! He’d get to help Jack! He was wearing fucking clothes! _ Ianto stared at his master’s boots and talked.  
  
“I’m to follow you in a mission and assist you in any way. My loyalty lies with Torchwood and I’m to protect its agents first and foremost. After Torchwood, I protect innocent bystanders in any way possible before even thinking about rescuing myself. My body is a tool and a shield, not a thinking breathing person.”   
  
The slave flinched again, when Jack started tugging at his clothes, curtly telling him to continue when he paused.   
  
“I’m to go where I’m told to go, and interact with no one but Torchwood personnel. I do not acknowledge the people I tried to kill. I do not interact with anyone but you unless it is to protect.”  
  
As Ianto finished, Jack did too. Pulling up the zip, so that it hid Ianto’s collar better. The object still showed a bit though, it could draw attention he didn’t want.  
  
“You’ll keep your head down.”  
  
“Yes, sir.”  
  
“Up.”  
  
As his slave stood to attention, Jack shoved a backpack into shaking hands.  
  
“You’ll carry the supplies. Try not to lose them.”  
  
“Yes, sir.” Cowed, the slave hung his head. He was so very stupid and useless; Jack had to remind of, and reprimand him for the smallest things. And still he was being taken; there was no one else Jack could use. “Thank you, sir.”  
  
Tapping away at his wrist strap, Jack ignored Ianto. He’d need to temporarily undo the perimeter bonds he’d set on the collar so Ianto could leave the building with him. As he tapped, he started walking towards the cog door, expecting Ianto to follow.  
  
And Ianto did, hesitation only a split second before following his master. At the door itself, he wavered again. It had been so long since he’d gone through this border. He’d believed with all his heart that he’d never pass the door again.  
  
Trying to calm his breathing _ hyperventilating will not help, Jones. It will not serve Jack. It will only slow the other man down and screw up whatever we’re going to go do. Don’t screw this up, not now. _ he stepped over the threshold and into the waiting elevator.  


1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	53. Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

  
Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

 

#memberblock { width: 99%; margin: 1em auto; float: left; }  
.column { float: left; width: 32%; }  
html>body .column { width: 33%; }  
#category_content, #categoryblock { width: 99%; margin: 0 auto;}  
html>body #category_content, html>body #categoryblock { display: table; width: 100%; }  
.row { float: left;}  
html>body .row { display: table-row; float: none;}  
.catblockcell { padding: 0 1ex 1ex 0;}  
.catblockdiv { float: left; width: 32%;}  
html>body .catblockdiv {display: table-cell; float: none; width: 33%; }  
.cleaner { clear: both; height: 1px; font-size: 1px; border: none; margin: 0; padding: 0; background: transparent; }

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Torchwood](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=16)  
---  
**My punishment** by [trouble seeker](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=18618) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=138686) \- [202](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=138686)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=53) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112

  
  
The elevator shuddered ever so slightly as it reached its destination. Ianto felt the vibrations and repressed the urge to simply kneel behind his master and hide from the world he was about to face. God, he’d dreamed of seeing the outside again, but now that it was about to happen, it just seemed too much to handle.  
  
His master needed him outside of the hub; that was all that mattered. His fear was irrelevant.   
  
The slave kept his head down as the door slid open; at least he was allowed to do that; he didn’t have to look up. _ Suck it up Jones. You know you don’t deserve to hide, you face what Jack orders you to face. _ He could smell the outside.   
  
It was a scent he’d often picked up when the team came in in the morning, or when they returned from missions. It lingered in Jack’s coat, and Ianto had never been able to resist smelling the thick fabric when he was handling the item of clothing. It had been so long since he’d been able to smell it first-hand.  
  
Jack regarded Ianto carefully. Was his slave ready for such a large change? Though he didn’t have another choice, unless he’d sent two of his team on a suicide mission, he hadn’t wanted to do this this soon. There was always the possibility, however small, that Ianto would try to run. Try to find help.  
  
It wasn’t a very likely scenario, and brining his slave back into line was easy, but the amount of retraining it would take would be annoying. Losing that much progress on a project would irritate anyone.  
  
He’d have to take Ianto’s loyalty on faith. His pet had not shown any sign of hesitation, let alone rebellion in a long time. The young slave had remained docile and agreeing. Even the clothes _ it was strange seeing the other man wearing anything but the cage, even if he’d bought the clothes himself_ had seemed to frighten him more than kindle a will to fight.   
  
Tugging the left sleeve down over the cuff, Jack ignored the flinch it elicited. He’d keep a close eye on his pet, but he didn’t predict any problems. Keeping Ianto calm would be the most important; a panic attack in the centre of Cardiff was not what he needed right now.  
  
“Don’t fail me. Don’t embarrass me.”  
  
“No sir, I’ll be good.”  
  
The slave shrank from view just a tad more, his face hidden entirely by his hood. Don’t call attention to yourself. Just obey. Don’t think; obey.  
  
He couldn’t begin to imagine what Jack would do to him if he failed him in public. Failed him on his first real mission in ages.  
  
No, not a mission. He wasn’t a person, he wasn’t human; he was an object. An object that needed to be useful. An object that was being used in a different location; that was all. The fresh air was a perk; be grateful.  
  
“Thank you, sir.”  
  
When his master moved, Ianto followed on instinct; head down and a pace and a half behind the older man. It didn’t matter that he wasn’t wearing his leash _ a helpful tool that would draw unwanted attention_ he knew his place. Jack had been more than thorough in his training. The slave was glad for that. If his master hadn’t instructed, and corrected him viciously, he’d be at loss as to how to behave. Now he knew; he had Jack to thank for that.  
  
It was very strange to feel the soft soles of shoes beneath his feet rather than cold tiles and concrete. In his peripheral vision _ eyes on Jack_ he could see that the tourist office was a mess. The shelves were dusty, the floor needed a good clean, and the folders lay around haphazardly. It had been his place once; a safe haven where he could flee from Torchwood and his duties, flee from the stress of taking care of Lisa. Since his sentence, it had obviously returned to the shabby cover story it had once been.  
  
And then Jack opened the door and walked out, leaving Ianto no choice but to hurry after the man before the door swung back again. It left him no time to be shocked at the rush of fresh air; the chill of the sea breeze that was so different to that of a hard floor, seeping through thin clothes.  
  
The slave tried desperately to keep his eyes glued to his master. Smothering a whimper each time a bright streetlight, a shop, or a gull called his attention away from where it was meant to be.   
  
It was dark already, but plenty of people were still crowding the streets. Though chilly, with a good coat on it was the perfect weather for an evening stroll. Tourists mingling easily with commuters heading home.   
  
He’d become used to the hub. Mostly silent but for the team and Myfanwy. That and the daily alarms. Here the cacophony of sound seemed to attack his eardrums. He couldn’t remember people this loud, cars that noisy, and the lights so very, very bright.   
  
The back of Jack’s coat was his beacon, his guide. Ianto hunched his shoulders in an attempt to keep warm as well as block out the din. He had to concentrate; he couldn’t fail.  
  
Keeping his pace identical to Jack’s, the slave was more than willing to let Jack's larger than life personality draw all the attention away from him. He was nothing but a shadow.  
  
“Wait here.”  
  
Startled, Ianto stopped in his tracks. Were they at their destination already? He turned to watch Jack slip inside a brightly lit shop. The smell of coffee rushing towards him as the door swung shut. Either aliens had dropped something into a local coffee shop, or Jack needed a cup.  
  
As he waited, Ianto felt more and more self-conscious. People were watching him; casting glances in his direction as they passed a lone man staring through a window. He was very glad that Jack had given him clothes that didn’t stand out at all, but even then; he was drawing glances. Perhaps they sensed what he was. Knew he’d tried to kill them. Guilt churned in his stomach. He was serving his punishment; he’d been sentenced. Why did they have to watch him?  
  
He stared at Jack through the large windows, praying the service was quick. The young slave wrung his hands as Jack laughed and smiled at the server handing him a large paper cup. The action was so horribly normal that he had to bite back tears. That tiny caress of fingers as Jack took the cup from the server’s fingers. He’d never get to do anything like that again.   
  
Jealousy flared; to be able to just casually go for a coffee. Talk to people who were his equals, smile at them. Perhaps even laugh at a joke they’d told.   
  
The feelings died down as quickly as they’d come; aided slightly by the collar. He was serving, he’d lost everything and it was his own fault.  
  
He should have done more normal things while he’d had the chance. Just taken a stroll through the city as he sipped a perfectly brewed coffee. Should have done so many other things rather than work towards the destruction of the earth and its population.   
  
Ianto shook his head. If wishes were fishes.  
  
He’d committed his crime. He was serving, and suffering and he should; he deserved either. Normal life was beyond him, he’d thrown it away.  
  
As he was chastising himself for his thoughts _ he really shouldn’t be thinking, Jack had told him so._ his master emerged from the shop again. Ianto followed as the other man breezed past, willing to let the him lead him here he wished.  
  
And though he hadn’t recognised the shop _ it must have started after Lisa went on a rampage, because he’d known every shop on and around the plaza; especially those that sold his preferred drink_ Ianto knew where they were. Knew they were headed in the general direction of Bute Park and the city hall.   
  
Like his sense of time, Ianto had always had a good head for numbers, facts, and directions. Memorising routes and even maps at a glance. He’d walked and run all around Cardiff, he knew the lay of the land.  
  
It didn’t take them long to reach the impressive building that was the city hall. While not too old, the renaissance inspired architecture certainly made it look grand. Ianto waited as Jack looked at the building and messed around with his wrist-strap. He knew what he’d be able to see if he were to look around. The large clock tower, brightly lit up against the night sky. And at its very top, a dragon.   
  
The slave lowered his gaze to negate any urges to look at the sculpture. He’d come here once with Lisa, and had been almost proud to point out the detail others would so often overlook. He’d hoped to look at it with her again when she’d been cured.   
  
Ianto kept his eyes on Jack’s feet as he led him around the large fountain, apparently the city hall was their destination. The large steps already visible between Jack’s legs.  
  
The other man was busy pulling up a map of the building, and trying to sync it to the signal he’d copied from Tosh’s station. The city hall wasn’t large, but as he’d previously experienced, it was completely possible to lose someone inside. He smiled at the memory of running after the Slitheen mayor with his doctor.   
  
He’d had to put the hub on accidental lockdown to prevent the doctor being hindered by the team at that time. Watching his younger self, still mortal, interact with Rose on the smaller screens had been painful. It couldn’t be long now. There had to be a doctor he could interact with who would stop to refuel at some point. It wouldn’t be too long now.  
  
“Come one.”  
  
Pulling out the lock pick Tosh had found a while ago, he bypassed the basic locks and pushed the double doors open far enough to pass through. Ianto followed easily, closing the door behind them. Scanning for life forms told Jack that there was a single guard patrolling on the other side of the building when compared to the unknown.   
  
Ignoring the intricate dark red carpet, he led Ianto further into the large hall and turned right, up the sweeping staircase that would lead them to the marble hall. It was the room where parties were held, and Jack had been to plenty of them. As leader of the Torchwood branch, he was invited to just about any important dinner party. And then there had been all the other occasions without invitation.  
  
The room was colder in the dark, no tables set out; no presentation being held. The signal was stronger already, frowning at the small map, Jack walked towards on of the smaller function rooms. More cautious now that the target was nearby.  
  
The smaller room was used for presentations that didn’t draw a large crowd. Chairs were neatly stacked against the far wall, and a lone desk stood at the head of the room.   
  
“Find the lights.”  
  
“Yes, sir.” Ianto’s voice was a hushed whisper. If anything went wrong, he really didn’t want to be the cause of it.   
  
Searching around the dark doorframe, he found the switch and flipped it. The chandelier’s lights sprang into action at once. Lighting up the smaller room and its disturbing lack of strange objects.   
  
Since he had no idea what they were here for, Jack’s frustrated sigh frightened the young slave. Had he done something wrong?   
  
“It’s supposed to be the size of a suitcase. Go search for it.”  
  
“Yes, sir.”   
  
Still keeping his voice low, Ianto quickly fell to all fours to search around the room. Jack stayed where he was, trying to make sense of the readings Tosh had found and comparing them to what his own wrist-strap and handheld scanners were picking up.   
  
The pulsing energy was stronger than anywhere else, and according to the map he’d pulled up it had to be in this room. It wasn’t harmful, that much he knew. If it had been, he’d have been warned by now.   
  
“Sir?”  
  
“Yes, Ianto?”  
  
Turning towards the timid slave, Jack tore his eyes away from his data. Ianto was kneeling under the lone table.  
  
“Found it?”  
  
“I’m not sure, sir.”  
  
“There’s nothing there, Ianto. You either see something, or you don’t.”  
  
“I’m sorry, sir. I can’t see anything, but I can feel something.”  
  
He hated having to correct his master, but it was obviously more than a yes or no answer. As he’d crawled under the table to see if anything was attached underneath the table top, he’d bumped his head. Carefully exploring, he’d found that it wasn’t the table he’d hit.   
  
Squinting, he could see the edges of a large box winking in and out of existence.   
  
“I think there’s a sort of shield around it, I can see edges every now and then.”  
  
And that explained the pulsing energy. Invisibility shields always use up a large amount of power, whatever this one was shielding was running out of juice.   
  
“Try pushing against it. The shield should stop you from touching whatever it’s hiding, but you’ll be able to see how heavy it is.”  
  
Should. As if that wasn’t the most depressing word to use in a situation like this. It should stop his hands from touching a potentially deadly object, or perhaps even a creature that could eat his hands in a single bite.   
  
Orders, however, were orders. Taking a deep, steadying breath, Ianto placed both hands against the longer side _ that he could semi see_ and pushed. It didn’t take a lot of effort, and whatever it was, slid out from under the table.   
  
More than happy that he still had two undamaged hands, Ianto crawled to sit next to Jack. In turn, the older man pointed several scanners at the case.  
  
“The battery will last for another hour. We’ll see if we can lift it. It’ll be a bit strange to see people carrying an invisible box, but there’s no telling how odd it’ll look without its shields.”  
  
“Yes, sir.”  
  
The last thing he wanted was to catch people’s attention. Attention in this instant would mean complications. Complications would mean things could go wrong and he really, really didn’t want this to go wrong. If Jack got angry, or even frustrated, he’d be the one Jack would take it out on. He was his master’s personal stress relief, and most of the time it wasn’t too painful.   
  
If this went wrong … Jack had already told him he was taking a risk by bringing him out into the open. Ianto shuddered. He didn’t want to go there. He’d be able to lift the thing, whatever it was, and all would be good.   
  
With a bit of manoeuvring and careful feeling around, the box was off the ground.   
  
“Think you can carry it on your own for a bit?”  
  
“Yes, sir.” It wasn’t too heavy, around 30 kilos, he could carry it for a while without getting too tired. “No problem.”  
  
“Good.” Tilting the box, Jack let Ianto take the full weight of the unknown and walked ahead. Opening the door and ushering his slave through, making sure to switch off the lights when he walked out. Invisible box or not, he didn’t want to draw the guard into checking tapes.   
  
Ianto paid such close attention to his load, that he didn’t notice anything else. Jack’s palm in the small of his back guided him where he needed to go. It steered him round the people he wasn’t looking at; warned him of stairs he didn’t notice.  
  
He was carrying something important and was outside. He was being useful, and Jack was touching him. All he had to do was carry and walk; he felt at peace.  
  
Before he knew it, Jack was pulling at the door to the tourist centre, and pushing him through it. It was over. He’d served.   


1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	54. Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

  
Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

 

#memberblock { width: 99%; margin: 1em auto; float: left; }  
.column { float: left; width: 32%; }  
html>body .column { width: 33%; }  
#category_content, #categoryblock { width: 99%; margin: 0 auto;}  
html>body #category_content, html>body #categoryblock { display: table; width: 100%; }  
.row { float: left;}  
html>body .row { display: table-row; float: none;}  
.catblockcell { padding: 0 1ex 1ex 0;}  
.catblockdiv { float: left; width: 32%;}  
html>body .catblockdiv {display: table-cell; float: none; width: 33%; }  
.cleaner { clear: both; height: 1px; font-size: 1px; border: none; margin: 0; padding: 0; background: transparent; }

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Torchwood](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=16)  
---  
**My punishment** by [trouble seeker](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=18618) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=138865) \- [202](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=138865)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=54) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112

  
  
He’d breathed fresh air, and refreshed his memory of how it felt. It would heighten his dreams of the world he was unlikely to see again. Perhaps if he served well he’d get to go up top on another mission? Perhaps.   
  
The wide spaces had frightened him, and the elevator felt comfortingly small as he was escorted back to his prison, but it had been nice. The night’s colours had made him more at ease than a bright morning would have; he’d grown used to the dark. Made the enormity of the earth more rounded at the edges, like the most of it had been hidden from him.   
  
“Set it down next to Tosh’s desk and get the papers ready.”  
  
“Yes, sir.”  
  
His role hadn’t changed. He was a slave, a pet, an object. He was whatever his masters needed him to be. Wherever they needed him.   
  
Breathing deeply, Ianto steadied himself. It was just like the shower. He was allowed to be near warmth when Jack was there and required him close.   
  
As he stared filling out the forms _ dates and time stamps he could do easily_ the slave reminded himself of his place. He couldn’t let the clothes or the fact that he’d walked through Cardiff get to his head. Jack had started treating him more kindly, had improved his living conditions if only slightly.   
  
He needed to remember his purpose. He served or he suffered. If he ever forgot, all would have been for nothing. Jack had trained him; was still training him.   
  
The slave was pulled from his thoughts when the rest of the team rolled into the hub in a jumbled mess.  
  
“Ianto? Coffee!”  
  
“Yes, Owen.”  
  
Abandoning the finished papers on the box, which made them appear to float in mid-air, Ianto ran towards his kitchen. The soft cloth of his tracksuit brushing his legs in a most distracting way; he’d become used to being nude.  
  
“We managed to capture the most aggressive ones, they’re sedated in the boot. The third, a female, was tagged as it fled. We’ll be able to monitor where she goes, perhaps find a nest.”  
  
“Good. Didn’t try to track her immediately?”  
  
“Jack! We’ve got two large, aggressive weevils in the back who will stay sedated for only so long. We’re not going to run after a non-aggressive third with those in the car with us.” Flinging her hand in the air at the word aggressive, Gwen marched over to her desk.  
  
“Right, Gwen. Sorry.” Jack held up his hands in mock surrender. “Ah, Ianto. Perfect timing.” Liberating the large tray of mugs from the hurrying man, Jack placed it carefully on the nearest desk. “There are two unconscious weevils in the SUV, get them into a cell. Separate them, no chances taken there.”  
  
“Yes, sir.”  
  
Turning on his heels, Ianto ran to complete the task. He was quite aware that weevils didn’t stay sedated for very long. The faster he got them locked up, the better.  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------  
  
When he returned a short while later, the team were huddled around the box. Or at least, it appeared that they were, as the thing was still mostly invisible. From close range, the shields were obviously deteriorating; revealing a locked box of what appeared to be steel.   
  
Ianto pulled nervously at the elastic band at the top of his trousers. He had no idea of how to act in the clothes. Was he even still allowed to wear them? Jack hadn’t ordered him out of the garments yet, so he hoped he’d not just meant to know himself. If that was the case, he was screwed.  
  
A few metres away from the team, he dropped to his knees and shuffled closer. Taking up his position next to Jack and waiting for a lull in conversation where he’d be able to ask if he could serve.   
  
The coffee cups were still pretty much full, so a top-up seemed out of question; there were probably other things he could do; none of them without orders. After he’d seen Jack glance at him, and then look back at Owen, Ianto tuned out of the conversation. Jack knew where he was, and would call upon him when necessary. At the moment, he wasn’t needed.  
  
When that happened, he sat in position and waited. One of the basic rules.   
  
This close to Jack, it was almost peaceful. Ianto let his mind run back over the day. So much had happened  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------  
  
“We can’t examine it in any way till the shields come down, and they’re controlled by whatever is inside of them. A battery of some sorts. I don’t know, I can’t reach it.”  
  
“We can’t just stand around waiting for it to stop working. It could take ages.”  
  
“An hour or so, no more. I’m sure.”  
  
“That’s all nice for you, Jack. But I don’t fancy standing around here for another hour while we watch an invisible box become visible. I’d rather watch bloody paint dry.”  
  
“Easy Owen. No one’s saying anything about staying here.”  
  
“They’d better not, Gwen. They’d better not.” The doctor waved a threatening finger. “I’ve got better things to do than this.”  
  
“Like get drunk on a Thursday night?”  
  
“Don’t mock me Jack! At least I get out once in a while.”  
  
“Hey!” Jack exclaimed. “I get out plenty.”  
  
“Right, we believe ya.” Swivelling 180 degrees, the doctor picked up his jacket and walked towards the door. “You can stay here, and watch the pretty flashing box, but I’m out. Call me if anyone gets hurt.”  
  
“A good idea is a good idea. Jack, I’m out. Rhys will have been waiting.”  
  
Jack sighed and rolled his eyes. “I am still in charge here you know.”  
  
“Mutiny!”   
  
Tosh gave a short giggle at the last of Owen’s remarks before the door rolled shut.  
  
“Tosh, go home. Sleep.”  
  
Brown eyes looked at Jack, uncertain.  
  
“I’ll put it under a shield of our own. One we can control, and will keep anything nasty that might come out of the box in. I’m staying here. No problem.”  
  
Tosh smiled at Jack, she really was tired.   
  
“Go on, I need that brain of yours rested.”  
  
Nodding once, she walked to her desk and started gathering up her things. Mobile, diary, second mobile _ just in case_ scarf, jacket …  
  
“Ianto Jones.”  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Meekly, the slave raised his head to look up at his master.  
  
“Yes, sir?”  
  
“We’re not outside anymore. No more hiding.” Ianto exhaled, he knew what was coming. “Strip.”  
  
“Yes, sir.”  
  
The zip of his hoody was down before another voice stopped him.  
  
“Wait, Ianto.”  
  
Jack’s hand immediately shot out in front of his face, empowering Tosh’s order.  
  
“Jack, can’t he stay dressed a tiny bit?”  
  
“Why?”  
  
Jack’s question was short, and not harsh at all, but it was the same one Ianto was wondering. There was no reason to keep him dressed; he could only hide behind the cloth. Could only deceive them.  
  
Tosh visibly inhaled and exhaled; calming herself. “Because, Jack. I don’t like looking at a naked man all day.”  
  
And that was a reason. He could still hide, but if Tosh didn’t like looking at him; hiding would be the objective. If only his body, and not his personality.   
  
“I’ll think about it. Go home, Tosh.”  
  
“Promise? I mean it Jack. It’s tiring to see him nude all day. I’ve gotten used to it to some extent, but really? I shouldn’t have to. Trousers, a t-shirt. Anything.”  
  
“I promise. Now sleep.”  
  
Tosh though about resisting, but decided not to. God she was suddenly tired. There was no strength to fight this point with. She could only hope that when she returned tomorrow, Ianto would be dressed.   
  
As she picked up her purse, stuffed with knickknacks and necessities, Tosh reflected on her sudden decision. Clothing Ianto really hadn’t crossed her mind till now. The visual of the pale, nude man so every day that it had become normal.   
  
Seeing the young man dressed, if shabbily, had reminded her that no, people did not work in the nude. No, that was not normal.  
  
“Night Jack. Night Ianto.”  
  
“Goodnight Tosh.” The two men echoed, watching the last person walk out of the hub.   
  
Waiting for the doors to the elevator to close, Jack turned back to Ianto.  
  
“Strip.”   
  
“Yes, sir.”   
  
Neatly folding the few clothes, and setting them on top of the trainers, Ianto waited. He really hadn’t expected to keep wearing them. They had been a necessity to serve outside; now he was indoors again. Going out would not happen often, if it ever happened again at all.   
  
The other man looked at him for a long time, then seemed to make a decision. Ianto shifted slightly in the suddenly colder air; whatever his master was deciding, it involved him. The notion both frightened and energised him.   
  
“Come along, Jones.”  
  
Ianto frowned at the sudden use of his last name. Jack never called him by his last name. A simple command was usually all he received, with the addition of his first name if it was necessary.   
  
Don’t think about it, just obey the command.  
  
Listening to his internal voice, he stood and followed Jack to the kitchen. Would he be fed? Did Jack require an evening snack?  
  
“Push-ups, twenty of them.”  
  
The slave immediately dropped into the correct position. “Yes, sir.”  
  
It wasn’t a strange command, he’d been doing more power training recently. Jack seemed to want him muscular now. Though it asked for a lot more effort on his part, it was infinitely better than half dead and starving.  
  
Twenty push-ups later, Ianto completed his short workout with fifty lunges and a couple of stretches. By the time Jack ordered him back into his position, he was breathing harder and covered in a thin layer of sweat. The last cooling him down further, and Ianto found himself wishing for the tracksuit. God it had been nice to wear clothes.  
  
“Eat.”  
  
Eyes moved up towards his master and then followed his arm down to the floor. His bowl smelled funny. Not in a disgusting way, but rather pleasant. That was odd. Orders, however, were orders and he would eat anything Jack told him to.   
  
You can eat anything once!   
  
The childhood joke almost made him giggle _ he didn’t have anything to laugh about, stop it. _ but the slave managed to stop himself. There was no reason for Jack to poison him, or even make him sick; and if he did, he wouldn’t resist.   
  
The first bite was mostly porridge, but there was something else. Hiding behind the bland oats was a strange flavour. It took the slave several mouthfuls before he realised it had been prepared with broth or stock instead of water. And then he found a piece of meat! Not large, but large enough to chew and recognise as pork.   
  
These were not leftovers, this was a prepared meal. Jack had made him food; actual, real food. He’d gone beyond blending and heating leftovers and whatever else he’d been fed; he really had no idea sometimes. This had been made exclusively for him to eat.  
  
“You did well today.”  
  
Ianto jumped at the sudden, calm statement behind him: he’d completely forgotten to pay attention to Jack’s movements.  
  
“You do well, and you’ll get more of this from time to time.”  
  
He was being rewarded! God, he’d dreamed of this! Sex was one thing _ a thing he enjoyed and yearned for_ but actual rewards like Owen’s biscuit were far flung. Usually he’d assume he’d not done anything wrong when there was no pain. Sometimes, offhand statements confirmed his assumption, but there was never truly a way to be sure. Until now.  
  
“Thank you, sir.”  
  
It was hard to tear his mouth from the dinner in front of his face, but gratitude was evidently needed here. He’d just been given a tool to know how well he’d done.  
  
“Hmmm.” Bending, Jack ran a hand through Ianto’s curls. “Eat. You did well.”  
  
The slave shivered under the touch and the praise and swiftly buried his face in the porridge. All too soon, he was shunting the bowl forward in an attempt to lick the last of the savoury broth rom the clean side.  
  
“That’ll do.”   
  
Ianto backed up when Jack took the bowl away from him and set it in the sink to soak.  
  
“It’s been a long day. Just go down, use the toilet if you need it and then store yourself. You’ll have twenty minutes.”  
  
“Yes, sir.” Ianto stood, bowed and walked off to the stairs. It had been almost anticlimactic. He usually got to help Jack to sleep a bit more actively that this.   
  
He used the bathroom, and soon was waiting in his cell for the door to close on him. Wrapping the blanket that had not left the small room around himself. Every morning, he’d fold the blanket and leave it at the door, hoping it would be there when he returned to rest. So far, it had remained in place, and he’d slept easier than before.   
  
One day he’d screw up and the comfort would disappear. That much he knew. Somehow, he’d earned the use of the blanket; though he had no idea how that had happened. It wasn’t as hard to figure out how to lose it again.   
  
He had to be vigilant.   


1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	55. Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Ianto falls asleep, Jack makes his plans. What will happen when both wake?

  
Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

 

#memberblock { width: 99%; margin: 1em auto; float: left; }  
.column { float: left; width: 32%; }  
html>body .column { width: 33%; }  
#category_content, #categoryblock { width: 99%; margin: 0 auto;}  
html>body #category_content, html>body #categoryblock { display: table; width: 100%; }  
.row { float: left;}  
html>body .row { display: table-row; float: none;}  
.catblockcell { padding: 0 1ex 1ex 0;}  
.catblockdiv { float: left; width: 32%;}  
html>body .catblockdiv {display: table-cell; float: none; width: 33%; }  
.cleaner { clear: both; height: 1px; font-size: 1px; border: none; margin: 0; padding: 0; background: transparent; }

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Torchwood](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=16)  
---  
**My punishment** by [trouble seeker](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=18618) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=138958) \- [202](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=138958)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=55) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=all)   


Author's Notes:

A Ianto falls asleep, Jack makes his plans. What will happen when both wake?  
  
1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112

  
  
Back in his office, Jack watched Ianto roll himself into his old blanket. It kept his pet warm at night, helped him stay healthy.   
  
Rubbing his eyes, he sat down at his desk and saw his pet’s expression change as the door moved to shut him in for the night. While Ianto obviously accepted his place, and willingly went down to his cell each night, he didn’t like being locked in. The sadness at the isolation, even for a single night, too much to keep a straight face.   
  
Jack rubbed at his eyes, what was he going to do with Ianto? The question not as straight forward as it had been even a day ago. He’d known the clothes would spark something in Tosh. Known that while she’d somehow dulled to the constant nudity, a clothed Ianto would awaken her sense of righteousness.   
  
Could he keep Ianto clothed? Trousers perhaps?  
  
It would make it far less obvious to the others of Ianto’s predicament. It would strip the cage from sight, and the cage had bothered all of them. Especially Owen, who’d know exactly what it entailed. He’d gotten a lengthy sermon about male health_ most of which he’d ignored _ before the doctor had relented. Even Gwen had been pissed at him for days.  
  
Trousers would work, he guessed. Though they would hide that perfect arse from him; the track suit bottoms had no shape whatsoever.   
  
Gods it was hard to get what he wanted.   
  
A healthy Ianto who obeyed his every whim, but was also naked and grovelling. The latter two seemed to be the biggest hurdles to cross these days.   
  
But yes, the trousers would do for now. His slave could not hide his personality behind them; which was the official reason for his nude appearance. It would placate Tosh and probably make Owen happy. And it gave him more freedoms on another subject.   
  
For now, he needed a quick shower, a wank and then his bed. Preferably in that order. He could have let Ianto take care of one of the three vitals, but Tosh’s request had put him off of the slave for tonight. He needed a clear head.  
  
Twenty minutes later, Jack slid under his covers and moaned. He’d be getting a massage tomorrow, that much was certain. His cock lay sated against his crotch and he tried to fall asleep. The dog’s bed beside his had remained empty so far. The even breathing had helped him sleep, perhaps it was time to bring Ianto back into his room for another go.   
  
Later. Later.  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------  
  
The slave woke with a start. The door was opening; another day. Slowly, he started to unwind the warm blanket from around himself.   
  
Folding it carefully, he shuffled closer to the light. While the comfort and warmth was much appreciated, the loss and cold when it was cast aside seemed worse. Even with the knowledge that he’d have to let go of the warmth when morning came, he couldn’t stop himself from grasping for it. The simple pleasure of comfort too enticing to ignore.  
  
By the time the door was completely open, Ianto had placed the perfectly folded blanket aside and knelt in the open doorway. Eyes lingering on the object one more time. It was a reminder to be good. Behave well, serve, and it might still be here tonight.   
  
After a moment, he realised no one was waiting for him; he was on his own. Getting up, he walked towards the stairs. Jack would be waiting for him up there, and then he’d be useful.   
  
The steel grating that the stairs had been constructed out of felt harder under his feet. Last night he’d remembered how nice it was to wear shoes. Soft soles that stopped the cold and rough floor from touching his feet; hurting him. He’d almost forgotten the feeling.   
  
Mentally, Ianto shook himself roughly as he climbed down into his master’s bunker. It had been a one-time emergency, it would be better for him to forget all he’d felt and seen; the thoughts would only haunt him. This was his life; he’d do well to remember it.  
  
He knelt at the side of the bed when he saw his master was still sleeping. It would be a good day; he swore to himself that he’d behave. Anything Jack asked of him, he would do.   
  
He silently hoped that Jack would use him again today; it had been very strange to fall asleep without the remnants of come on his tongue, or the ghosts of deep thrusts burning inside of his arse. He couldn’t force the other man into doing anything, but perhaps he could give a few lust filled gazes?   
  
He always looked at Jack with awe and raw need; or fear, he often looked at the other man with fear. Did Jack see it, or would his need only push the other man to hurt him? God, it was so hard to know how to behave around everyone.   
  
\---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jack woke slowly, he hadn’t slept that long in a while. The soft breathing next to his bed told him that Ianto was still obedient as ever. He’d set the door to open at half past five, and he’d not received a warning. He knew extremely well when Ianto was misbehaving, since the collar was in direct contact with his wrists-strap.   
  
Every time the collar punished the slave, the strap buzzed silently to warn him. Yesterday, it had happened once; while he’d been buying coffee. It had been a bad thought; something close to jealousy according to the report he’d looked up later.  
  
It had been expected. The outside world would be tempting. Even so, the only thing that had prompted bad thoughts was him buying coffee. Had Ianto been jealous of him? The drink was Ianto’s favourite after all. Or perhaps he’d been jealous of the barista; that he’d bought coffee that hadn’t been brewed by him. Perhaps the action itself had sparked the strong emotion; simply buying something for himself.  
  
Unless he asked Ianto, he’d never really know. The readings had detected jealousy; that was all. Jack decided that it didn’t matter. What did matter, were his erection and the need to empty his bollocks into something willing and warm.   
  
He rolled and arched like a cat. Stretching stiff muscles and popping that one vertebrae that got stuck no matter what position he slept in.   
  
“Get up here.”  
  
“Yes, sir.”  
  
Jack smiled at the rough sleepy voice. The first words Ianto said always had a slightly raspy quality to them; a problem he’d never had.   
  
The pet crawled onto the bed and the seemed unsure of where he was wanted. Jack took the doubt away by pulling Ianto in by his collar and kissing him soundly. Running his tongue over a few of his pet’s teeth to make sure the dental cream he’d been adding to Ianto’s food was still working as it should.   
  
In the past, he’d occasionally allowed Ianto to brush his teeth, but it was tiresome to remember the order every day. He’d never had a problem with cavities_ superior genetics for you there_ but regular dental checks would not prevent them in Ianto. The cream was flavourless and from the 42nd century. A time when humans had been thoroughly fed up with daily or even weekly brushing, and had invented a food additive that prevented any oral problems; including bad breath.   
  
The product had spread across the galaxies like wildfire and packets of the stuff fell through the rift quite often. Jack knew Tosh and Owen both used the product at home; he let them, there were no negative side effects unless either decided to market the cream. He didn’t know about Gwen, perhaps he should give her a tube; it was cheaper than insurance.  
  
When Ianto’s tongue tentatively reached out for his own, Jack smiled. No unpleasant odours or smells and smooth, clean teeth. Just like he liked it.   
  
The captain took his time plundering Ianto’s mouth, leaving the younger man gasping for air and more than a bit light headed. He’d taken a strong hold on his pet’s head, and had allowed Ianto’s tentative hand to stroke his own face. It was pleasant to receive some attention himself, and if he allowed small movements he didn’t doubt Ianto would take it on board and evolve his behaviour during any sexual activities.  
  
“There’s a good pet.” He nodded towards the bedside table. “Go fetch.”  
  
Still hazy from the kiss, Ianto leaned over and opened the single drawer. It was where Jack usually kept his lube and toys. He wondered what he’d find in there; what if there was more than one object?  
  
“The red one, I think.”  
  
Peeking inside, the requested object was easy to find. Perched to the left of a bullet vibrator, and in between a scattered array of pens, lube and even a pair of handcuffs, was a thick, but smallish plug. No tail extended from it, only a wide oval base that would stop it from being swallowed. As agile fingers picked it up, the pet realised that is was heavier than expected. The plug was made from metal and would be hard to ignore; if any object inserted into him ever had been.  
  
“Thank you. And the blue tube.”  
  
While the thank you was very new, Ianto didn’t hide his smile at the last request. The blue tube was lube.   
  
“Thank you, sir.”  
  
“Hmmm.” The captain accepted both items. “Now turn around.”  
  
Shuffling nervously, Ianto positioned himself in a 69 position. It left his face tantalisingly close to Jack’s cock; obviously hard under the sheets.   
  
“Go on.”  
  
His master’s tone was playful, and his hungry gaze already evident before he’d obeyed the command. Reverently, he pulled the covers down, exposing the stiff organ.   
  
“You can get a bit closer.” Jack said, as he grasped pale thighs on either side of his torso. Eyeing Ianto’s hole and the swollen testicles dangling underneath it. When Ianto obliged, Jack giggled; hot breath tickling his shaft. “Everything but my cock, go on.”  
  
Ianto dove into the soft curls that gathered at the base of his cock, nuzzling into his pelvis. The shaft enticing him, so close yet so far. Leaning forward, he could just poke his tongue at Jack’s balls. Pushing his head against his master’s thighs in an attempt to get more contact.  
  
Laying back, Jack enjoyed the gentle ministrations. After a while, his eyes were drawn up again. Ianto’s bollocks were very, very swollen. No matter how entertaining it was to have his pet wanting, this was more than just frustration.   
  
Ianto started when a single finger slid inside of him, reaching around; determined. The lube was cold, but warmed quickly. He gasped audibly when Jack’s fingers reached his prostate and pressed down. Burying his face in his master’s crotch as the other man worried his fingers over the swollen spot.   
  
“Go on, suck.”  
  
“Yes. Sir.” Ianto managed to gasp out. His head felt hazy, he needed a focus.   
  
As the pet swallowed down his cock in one go, Jack concentrated on his current task. His second hand reached up and pressed down on Ianto’s pubic hair, circling there. The constant, pressure on the prostate would cause the pressure on Ianto’s bollocks rise.  
  
Ianto trembled around his master’s cock. It was very, very hard to concentrate on his task. All his practiced techniques fell away with each time Jack’s finger changed pressure or position. The sudden need to urinate sneaking up on him. God, he had to hold back, he hadn’t known it would feel like this. What would happen?  
  
Knowing full well what effect his fingers were having on his pet, Jack chuckled; he’d inserted a second finger a second ago and could feel frantic contraction of muscles around them_. A prostate milking would not grant Ianto release, as his cock wasn’t receiving any stimulation. It would, however, force excess semen out; releasing some of the tension inside his pet’s swollen bollocks.  
  
Grinning, he pressed down a bit harder, worrying his fingertips over the raised bundle of nerves; revelling in the nervous swallow around his own cock. Ianto was obviously confused, trying his best to focus on his task and ignore what was going on in his arse.   
  
After a few minutes, he felt a wet sensation on his stomach. Come was leaking out of Ianto’s caged cock. Short dribbles that came faster and faster as he alternated between hard and soft stimulation. The puddle grew, glistening in the low light.   
  
Ianto panicked _ he wasn’t allowed to come! Jack would be furious!_ and tried to pull away from his task; to apologise, to beg for forgiveness. His attempt negated when Jack pushed his hips up forcefully, sliding his cock back into his frantic throat.   
  
“Don’t stop.” Jack grunted, he was not losing his own orgasm to this.   
  
Confused and terror creeping into his stomach, the pet continued the sloppy blowjob. The constant stimulation and distractions had allowed more spittle to escape than usual.  
  
Pumping his hips a couple more times, Jack watched the puddle on his chest grow. He held back till he decided enough liquid had been ejected. The white spurts were now almost a constant dribble, catching on the wire mesh before dripping down. _ Yeah, that’ll do _ Not bothering to pull his fingers from Ianto’s hole, Jack pushed his hips up. Eyes rolled back, Ianto didn’t protest the sudden invasion.  
  
It was a messy orgasm, come still dripping onto Jack’s chest as he spilled into Ianto’s mouth; shooting some into his pet’s throat, but most followed gravity. Mixing with the overabundance of saliva in Ianto’s mouth, slicking up the pulsing cock as he continued to suck.   
  
“Easy. Gentle.”   
  
The groaned warning cautioned Ianto from his dazed state. He quickly tried to lock his lips around Jack’s cock to stop the come from escaping. The action caused his master to wince at the sudden pressure on his spent organ.  
  
“Pull off. Gently.” Jack added, knowing Ianto had been trained to not lose a drop of his come. In situations like this it had a downside, but he didn’t really care. “Swallow.”  
  
He felt the shudder of gratitude around his fingers; his pet really like his come. Jack wondered if the other man would like his own as much; only one way to find out, but first things first.  
  
Gently, he pulled both fingers back. Arse still sufficiently lubed up, the plug slid right in.   
  
Ianto groaned; he’d been right, there was no way he’d be able to ignore this. The plug was not large enough to push on his prostate, but was heavy. Not too heavy, but it made its presence known.  
  
“In between my legs, position.”   
  
As his pet moved, Jack spread his legs and bent them at the knees. Really no better way to start the day than an orgasm; how some people managed to get out of bed without one, baffled him. When Ianto was in place, he spoke again; arms folded comfortably behind his head.  
  
“You seem to have made a mess on my chest here. What do you have to say for yourself?”  
  
The panic was back in Ianto’s eyes. That his master seemed relaxed did not mean he wouldn’t be screaming in agony in a second; Jack’s demeanour didn’t always show what he truly felt, a thin veil of calm could be hiding rage.  
  
“I’ m sorry, sir. Please.” He blinked, how in the world did he try to explain this? “I know I’m not allowed to come!”   
  
He knew the rules, he truly did! He’d just not had control over himself.   
  
“Please, I lost control.” Did he beg for punishment now? He’d been bad. He needed to be punished! It was only right! “Please, sir.” He bowed his head and made his position as submissive as he possibly could.   
  
“Please punish me for the offense. I’ll take anything! I’ll scream till you forgive me. I swear!” He would, he would scream till his throat was hoarse if that was what it would take. Anything Jack wished he would take. Please not his cell; not now, not again!  
  
He’d be locked up in anguish, he knew he would be. Jack would probably whip him; the cat or the bullwhip seemed the most likely method of torture. The blanket would be gone; he would not deserve such comfort after a disgrace like this.  
  
God, it was still so early. The day had hardly started and he’d been bad. He’d only just seen the light and now it would be locked from him for an undefined time.  
  
As his muscles started to tighten, Ianto realised his sack was not as sore and tight as usual. His bollocks ... God no. Please no!  
  
Jack had spared him twice. A third mercy on his part was near impossible. Tears rushed to his eyes as the realisation hit him. Castration.  
  
He’d be even less than what he was now.   
  
“Please. Please, sir. I”  
  
Adrenaline shot through his system, distributed by his racing heart. The hormone made him even more aware of his body; especially the part he’d be leaving behind sooner than later.   
  
He had no reason to plead with. He’d lost control, no more no less. He couldn’t be trusted with his own body; he had to be regulated. There really was no other solution. Biting his lip to stop the tears he didn’t deserve, Ianto imagined the procedure.   
  
Would Owen assist? Would there be blood? Perhaps Jack would use the technique used on cattle described to him earlier. Would he get to feel his bollocks slowly dying?  
  
He felt lightheaded.  


1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	56. Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

  
Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

 

#memberblock { width: 99%; margin: 1em auto; float: left; }  
.column { float: left; width: 32%; }  
html>body .column { width: 33%; }  
#category_content, #categoryblock { width: 99%; margin: 0 auto;}  
html>body #category_content, html>body #categoryblock { display: table; width: 100%; }  
.row { float: left;}  
html>body .row { display: table-row; float: none;}  
.catblockcell { padding: 0 1ex 1ex 0;}  
.catblockdiv { float: left; width: 32%;}  
html>body .catblockdiv {display: table-cell; float: none; width: 33%; }  
.cleaner { clear: both; height: 1px; font-size: 1px; border: none; margin: 0; padding: 0; background: transparent; }

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Torchwood](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=16)  
---  
**My punishment** by [trouble seeker](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=18618) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=139147) \- [202](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=139147)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=56) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112

  
  
“Did you come?”   
  
The question caught Ianto flatfooted. Had he not? … Had he? The puddle on Jack’s chest was evidence enough, but … There had been no pleasure. No stars. No rolling of muscles that finally found release. There had been A feeling, yes. But it hadn’t been pleasure. More a sensation not that far from the need to pee, along with a pushing he couldn’t hold back.  
  
“I. I’m not sure, sir.” The confusion he felt evident in his face and tone; terror still seeping through his body. Only Jack could answer him now, he was lost. He needed to know. “Please.” He closed his eyes; perhaps he’d not come. Perhaps he wouldn’t be castrated like a dog.  
  
“Did you have an orgasm? Yes or no.”  
  
The slave’s heart rate didn’t go down. There was a fifty-fifty chance that he got the question right. A fifty-fifty chance of torture and indescribable pain for God knows how long. One tiny word that would grant him release.   
  
The choice between light and dark. He swallowed thickly; if he got it wrong he was lost. Jack’s voice held no clue. His master seemed indifferent, almost bored. But even the friendliest tone could hide a whip; a knife. He had to pick one. Had he had an orgasm? Had he been bad or not?   
  
Trying desperately not to hyperventilate, Ianto chose his answer.   
  
“No, sir.”   
  
He wasn’t sure of his answer, but he’d learnt early on that he was never to answer a question with another question. As the last syllable left his mouth, Ianto closed his eyes and left himself in the hands of fate.  
  
“Then there is no problem, is there?”  
  
Jack smiled. He hadn’t expected quite such a visceral reaction from Ianto. The other man had not had an orgasm; he couldn’t have. All right, he’d dribbled. But the feeling of being milked was nowhere near that of a normal orgasm. He’d been on the receiving end of the procedure more than enough to know it.  
  
“No, sir.” Ianto sagged in relief. He hadn’t come. He hadn’t broken the rules. He wouldn’t be tortured in punishment for the offence; as far as he knew, but he was hoping.   
  
Whatever Jack had done to him had forced him to release some stress, nothing more. His master had expected it; he wasn’t angry. Ever so slowly, his heart started to slow down. Adrenaline still coursing through his veins, forcing him to actively ignore the fight or flight instinct. Neither were an option for him; either would only bring him more pain. He hadn’t been bad. Ha had to calm down.  
  
“The only problem I see.” Jack paused, waiting for Ianto’s attention. “Is that my chest is covered in your fluids.”  
  
“Yes, sir.” His master didn’t seem disgusted. This wasn’t bad. Licking a stray drop of come from the corner of his mouth, Ianto realised what he’d be doing in a moment’s time.  
  
“Get rid of it, will you?”   
  
“Yes, sir.”  
  
Ianto hesitated for a split second. Jack expected him to lick at his own come; even without an orgasm, he knew what the white puddle was. What would it taste like? Would it be as good as Jack’s?  
  
It wasn’t as if he had a choice; he’d made a mess of Jack’s chest, he had to clean it up. Leaning forward, he licked a broad stripe from just above Jack’s navel, trailing up till he crossed the puddle. It didn’t taste all that strange; not like his master, but not that different. Ignoring the slightly sour aftertaste, Ianto licked again; the thin layer of sweat that had gathered on Jack’s chest a wonderful bonus. Several licks later, the pet nuzzled against the clean chest.   
  
The simple action had calmed him down immensely. Jack was not angry at him. He hadn’t been bad. He wouldn’t been castrated; not right now at least. He wouldn’t be locked away as he screamed.  
  
“Good, boy.” Jack ran his fingers through the dark curls; they were still shiny and clean. “Down.”  
  
Relaxing, Ianto lowered himself down into his master. This was nice; really nice. Finding a comfortable position for his head, the pet wriggled around a bit, eventually ending up with his right ear right over Jack’s heart. The slow beat was extremely soothing.  
  
“Ianto, why don’t you get to wear clothes?”  
  
The pet wasn’t afraid, he knew the answer to the question. His master often quizzed him, checking and rechecking his comprehension. He hadn’t been bad. Jack wasn’t angry at him. He’d had to wear clothes yesterday, it was natural for his master to make sure he still knew his place; he did.   
  
“I hid behind my suits, sir. I put on a mask and the suits were a part of it. I’m not allowed clothes to stop me from doing that again.”  
  
“Good.” Jack petted Ianto’s head, the dark hair warming his chest. “How did you cope with yesterday?”  
  
Cope? He’d just done what he’d been ordered to. Though it had been strange and unsettling, he’d merely concentrated on his master’s back; his light in the dark.  
  
“I just do as I’m told, sir. The clothes were necessary for me to be useful outside of the hub. I was very glad to serve.”  
  
“You didn’t try to hide behind your clothes?”  
  
“No, sir! I’d never do that. I swear I didn’t. I followed you and kept my eyes to myself.”  
  
“Good.” Jack felt his pet relax again at the word. He’d tensed with nerves at the question; obviously frightened he’d be punished for some offence. The milking had upset his pet, and he’d calmed down mostly. Perhaps it would have been better to save it for later, but there was no changing time right now. It had been done, so he might as well continue with the rest. “Tosh brought some concerns to me last night.”  
  
Ianto didn’t quite know how to reply to that. Was he even meant to? He’d been banned from any form of Torchwood business except the menial tasks. Had Tosh complained about him?  
  
“She’s not fond of your appearance.”  
  
“I’m sorry, sir.” He tried to bow his head in shame, slightly more difficult by the fact that he was lying on top of his master’s chest. Tosh was the kindest, but he was constantly pushing the other woman away. Only a few days she’d confessed to Jack that his tongue offended her; Jack had been so kind in teaching him special rules. Would his master grant him some way to please Tosh this time?  
  
“As she’s more important than you, I’ll be catering to her needs and wishes.” Jack slid his hand through Ianto’s hair, trying to keep his pet calm as he brought the news. He couldn’t change the wording, Ianto had to be kept in his place. Losing his slave to a nervous heart attack was not what he was working towards either.  
  
“Yes, sir.” Please let his appearance be changed; please don’t keep me away from everyone. Either were perfectly good solutions, but the second was a lot easier.  
  
“From today on, you’ll wear the trousers you were lent yesterday any time the rest of the team is within the hub.”  
  
“Yes, sir. Thank you, sir.” He wasn’t going to be kept away from Tosh. “Thank you.” Jack could have made this worse for him, he had to show his gratitude.   
  
He couldn’t really lick at Jack’s feet right now; he’d been ordered here. The closest he could do was up here. Softly, he turned his head and planted a shy, hesitant kiss above his master’s heart. When the older man murmured encouragingly he licked the same spot before kissing it again. As his master didn’t stop him, he kept going, placing a ring of loving kisses around the first.  
  
“That’ll do.”  
  
“Yes, sir.” Ianto mumbled, settling back into his previous position.   
  
“I’ll want breakfast in a moment.”  
  
Ianto nodded against the smooth chest. He would serve. He’d been scared already, he really preferred scared to in pain.   
  
“Toast. Fried eggs. Beans and hash.”  
  
“Yes, sir.” Ianto knew the order would not be repeated, Jack expected him to memorise it. Even if he didn’t want the meal for another hour. He wouldn’t forget, he never did.   
  
“I don’t want to think about paperwork this morning. I’ll have breakfast on the couch.”  
  
Ianto nodded again.  
  
They lay like that for a while. Ianto listening to his master’s heartbeat, calm and content. His life was such a mash up of ups and downs, of fear and action, that a gentle moment like this was heaven. The scent of his master, the warmth beneath him, the hands in his hair. If he could die right now he’d have died a happy man.  
  
Jack was as relaxed as his pet. The panic attack had passed and whatever had gone on in Ianto’s mind was irrelevant now. He’d have to check Ianto’s bollocks in a while, but he knew that if he touched the organs now, his pet would freak.   
  
He’d thought that it would be obvious to the slave what had happened, what he’d done. Apparently, Ianto had not known; had thought he’d come without permission. Castration would have been high on the list of punishments. Not that he ever intended to castrate his pet, he’d threatened with it twice, and Ianto’s mind would have instantly realised the implications.   
  
Reaching for his bollocks now would rekindle the fear only just ebbing away. He wanted Ianto calm.   
  
The pet in question relaxed into Jack. It was nice to slow down for once. He didn’t have to worry about anything right now. The ingredients he would need for breakfast later on were all present in abundance. He knew in what order he'd prepare the meal. He knew what he’d have to do later on; now, all he had to do was relax. Jack wanted him to relax.  
  
The taste of his master’s come at the back of his throat and the weight inside of his arse told him he’d been used; it was settling. Along with Jack’s strong heartbeat under his cheek, it had the pet on the edge of snoozing.  
  
“Go get breakfast ready.”  
  
Ianto started. When had he closed his eyes?  
  
“Yes, sir.”  
  
Blinking rapidly, he lifted himself off of Jack’s chest. The air suddenly colder where he’d been touching his master. The warmth slowly fading as he climbed the ladder. Only when breakfast was well on his way, and he had a few seconds left over, did Ianto rub his palms over his naked thighs.  
  
He’d get to wear trousers. He’d get to wear clothes on a daily basis!  
  
Not for himself of course. His need for warmth didn’t matter; he knew that. This was for Tosh. Tosh would be less offended by his presence now. Perhaps she’d even tolerate him more now; let him serve her more often.  
  
When he turned to grab a tea towel, he could see her desk easily. It was the neatest desk of them all. All right, it was still littered with papers, electronics and artefacts, but they’ been sorted into neat stacks and piles. It was never hard to find things for Tosh, or to retrieve objects from her desk when others commanded him to.   
  
The slave’s eyes were drawn to the space in front of the comfortable chair. It had been a wonderful experience to kneel there; Tosh’s soft feet in his hands. If he was very good _ if he served to perfection_ he might be permitted to kneel there again.   
  
Ianto felt his cock swell within its cage as the thoughts of serving Tosh rose in his mind. Tosh was always so very kind and gentle; serving her in that way could be nothing short of extraordinary.  
  
Tosh had never hurt him before; at least not directly. Her soft hand in his hair as she pet him, perhaps even gripped and guided. God. The slave steadied himself on the counter_ he had to concentrate on Jack now, his master came first.  
  
But even then, every glance towards Tosh’s desk triggered thoughts he could not stop. Soft folds of sensitive skin he could kiss, lick and caress with fingers and tongue. The moans he remembered from the foot rub played along to the fantasies like a soundtrack composed by masters. Soft thighs that would be so different to Jack’s muscular legs; feel the soft muscles give as he gripped at them, maybe even nipped gently. A scent he could get drunk on faster than any scotch. Would his fingers tremble with nerves and longing as he slid fingers into a wet cavern? He could just about feel muscles contract around his fingers as he brought her to her climax.   
  
“Ready yet?”  
  
Eyes wide, Ianto spun around and dropped to his knees. He hadn’t heard his master approach.   
  
“I’ve almost finished, sir.” He stammered, drawing his mind back to the present tense. “It’ll be ready in a few minutes.” The meal really was almost finished, and still in perfect shape. His hands so trained at cooking that his mind could wander without losing quality.   
  
Jack studied his pet’s face carefully. Ianto had been startled by his sudden approach. This was strange, as Ianto had been more than observant even before the collar. And the slave’s face was definitely redder than normal; was he embarrassed? He could question him of course, could demand answers, but was it necessary? His wrist-strap hadn’t warned him of any deviant thoughts or actions. Most likely, Ianto had been lost in thoughts that weren’t exactly rated PG.   
  
Taking a few steps further into the kitchen_ also checking if it needed to be cleaned_ Jack inspected the pans. Everything smelled wonderful and looked just as good. He ran his fingers through Ianto’s hair. The thoughts hadn’t hampered his cooking, no harm done.  
  
“When it’s ready, I’ll be waiting.”  
  
“Yes, sir.”  
  
Ianto practically purred under his master’s fingers. He’d been nervous when he’d been pulled from the thoughts that had consumed him. But his master hadn’t been angry, he’d only wanted to check on his food. The gentle caress told him that Jack was pleased with what he’d found.  
  
When the older man walked back out into the hub, Ianto quickly got back on his feet. This time determined to focus on the man who filled his entire life. If Tosh wanted him like that he’d not know until the order came. Wasting time thinking about it would have to be saved for tasks that weren’t as important as feeding Jack. Jack saved the world, had saved him; he needed to be taken care of so he could do what needed to be done.   
  
A little while later he was plating the rich breakfast. Only a cup of coffee was missing; the missing link, Ianto thought amused. While it hadn’t been part of the order, Ianto instinctively knew that his master would want a cup with his meal.   
  
Placing everything on a tray, he plucked the cup from the counter as he passed. Ianto could hear sounds of an arguing pair echo around the hub. The voices didn’t belong to any of the team members, so the pet deduced that Jack was either watching tv or had found some stray aliens.   
  
It ended up being the more likely first option. Jack’s deep laugh bouncing up to meet Ianto as he walked up to the couch. Placing the tray neatly in front of his master, Ianto was glad to find the other man in good spirits. A happy master was easier to please than an angry one. An angry master was very hard to not anger.   
  
“Go stand over there.” Jack pointed with a fork already laden with steaming potatoes. “Inspection”  
  
“Yes, sir.”  
  
Ianto walked to the point that had been indicated, next to the couch. It passed his mind that Jack had not specified which direction he should face, but he wasn’t worried about getting it wrong. Jack was happy, laughing even, he’d probably just correct him without pain.   


1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	57. Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

  
Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

 

#memberblock { width: 99%; margin: 1em auto; float: left; }  
.column { float: left; width: 32%; }  
html>body .column { width: 33%; }  
#category_content, #categoryblock { width: 99%; margin: 0 auto;}  
html>body #category_content, html>body #categoryblock { display: table; width: 100%; }  
.row { float: left;}  
html>body .row { display: table-row; float: none;}  
.catblockcell { padding: 0 1ex 1ex 0;}  
.catblockdiv { float: left; width: 32%;}  
html>body .catblockdiv {display: table-cell; float: none; width: 33%; }  
.cleaner { clear: both; height: 1px; font-size: 1px; border: none; margin: 0; padding: 0; background: transparent; }

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Torchwood](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=16)  
---  
**My punishment** by [trouble seeker](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=18618) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=139396) \- [202](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=139396)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=57) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112

  
  
Jack regarded his pet with approving eyes. Ianto was filling in nicely; muscles framed his torso where only weeks ago only bones had showed. His legs had toned to those seen in runners, supporting the onset of a cut stomach.   
  
Yes, if he kept up the supply of food and a steady workout regime, he’d have a pet with the best body he could have ever have hoped for. A personal trainer like him had to count for something.  
  
“Pick up two books over there.” He pointed with some toast. “One in each hand.”  
  
Ianto nodded and replied by rote. He already knew where this was going, and returned to his original position with a book in each hand, arms at shoulder height. He was most grateful that the books he was holding weren’t exceedingly heavy; bigger files weren’t that far away, Jack could have pointed at them easily.  
  
“Every three minutes, you drop down and give me five push-ups. Then you return to inspection for another three minutes. Got that?”  
  
“Yes, sir.”  
  
Ianto let his eyes fall shut; concentration would be vital in this exercise. His master knew he was good at keeping time, so the three minutes would be expected on the exact second. Internal clock ticking away, he focussed on his breathing; keeping it nice and even, a steady supply of fresh oxygen to working muscles.   
  
Jack returned to his breakfast and his show. He’d picked up a Monty Python DVD and was reliving some of the old humour. Not as old as some periods he’d lived through, but the sheer audacity and innovation had been welcome at the time.   
  
When John Cleese was offered a slug as replacement for his Norwegian blue, Ianto dropped to his knees. Placing the books down he jumped into the correct form and proceeded to perform five perfect push-ups after which he quickly picked up his books and stood to attention again.   
  
The procedure repeated itself seven times; until Jack finished his leisurely breakfast. Each time Ianto stood again, his muscles trembled more and more. Each push-up was harder, threatening him with failure.   
  
The slave plodded onward, trusting his master to take care of him. Jack would know when he could do no more. Jack would push him, he wouldn’t break. Ianto had to hope; hope and trust for the order to stop to come before he collapsed or dropped his arms.  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Placing his plate on the table, Jack let his eyes crawl over Ianto’s body again. A thin sheen of sweat covered the pet’s body from head to toe, and his new muscles were quivering with fatigue. He was beautiful.   
  
“Enough. Position.”  
  
With a groan, Ianto lowered his arms. He’d been fifteen seconds away from five more push-ups, and he hadn’t been sure he’d had the strength to complete them.   
  
“Thank you, sir.”  
  
He sank to his knees, and almost wept when he realised he’d need to lift his arms again to get into the correct position. Whimpering, he bowed his head and raised leaden arms to rest in his neck. He hoped Jack would approve, and not require him to move the appendages higher.  
  
“Closer.”  
  
Nodding mutely, Ianto scooted closer. The small pause had made him even more tired. As if his muscles knew that he could rest now; but his muscles didn’t know Jack. He placed himself in front of his comfortably seated master; doing his best to get the position like Jack liked it. His fingers locked together tighter than usual, holding his arms up at his neck; if they slipped, so would his arms, and then… The pet caught the moan at the back of his throat. His fingers wouldn’t slip, there would be no punishment; not yet.  
  
Breathing as slowly and evenly as possible, Ianto found his peace again; at Jack’s feet, where he belonged. When he’d calmed quite a bit, Jack reached out and lifted his chin, and with it his head and spine. The chance to gaze into his master’s face a more than equal trade for the renewed ache in his abdominal and shoulder muscles.   
  
Slowly, Jack lent forward and captured his pet’s lips in a soft, sweet kiss. The slave moaned at the gentle contact. The older man kept the kiss almost chaste; revelling in the way Ianto trembled in his hand. When he could tease himself no more, he slid his second hand over the slave’s naked chest. The short gasp of surprise or pleasure when he rolled a nipple between knowing fingers was all he needed; plunging his tongue into Ianto’s warm mouth.  
  
The younger man immediately responded, caressing his master’s tongue as he tried to arch his chest into the teasing touch. If this was his reward for completing the exercise, he hoped there would be more workouts like it.  
  
After a while, Jack let his hand wander lower, deepening the kiss as he went. By the time he had a gentle yet firm grip on Ianto’s bollocks, he’d more than thoroughly claimed his pet’s mouth. Pulling away, he let the younger man take a few desperate breaths.  
  
“How do they feel?”  
  
Dizzy from the intense attention, Ianto blinked drowsily. How did what feel?  
  
“I’m sorry, sir. I don’t?”  
  
Without answering, Jack enlightened his pet. Squeezing lightly, he saw comprehension dawn in Ianto’s eyes; a blush creeping onto gentle features.  
  
“They don’t feel as full as usual, sir. Less sore. Some of the tension has gone out of them, sir.”  
  
Jack nodded, juggling the organs up and don with his fingertips. The gentle motion pulled another moan from swollen, red lips.  
  
“Do you know why?”  
  
Still distracted by the constant movement down south, Ianto found it very hard to concentrate.   
  
“I’m not sure, sir. It. It wasn’t an orgasm, but.” He paused to gather both his thoughts and his breath. “But I’m not sure of what happened.”  
  
Whimpering when an adventurous third finger left his bollocks and started tickling behind them, Ianto put his faith in Jack. He truly had no idea what had been done to him, except that he hadn’t lost control over himself. If he was going to learn what had happened, it would be by his master’s grace.  
  
The amused chuckle and another soft peck on his tingling lips was certainly not what he’d expected, but it was the only answer he got. His owner didn’t ask any other questions, nor did he explain what he’d done. Instead, the tickling fingers pressed down hard on the plug inside of him.  
  
“This is your reminder.”  
  
Ianto nodded mutely into Jack’s hand, fighting the urge to move back into the feeling. Tapping his fingers down rhythmically, Jack continued.   
  
“While half of your body will be hidden away during the day, this will remind you of your place.” Jack pressed down harder. “Which is?”   
  
“At your feet, sir. I serve or I suffer.”  
  
“Good.” Releasing his hold on Ianto’s chin, Jack let the pet lower his head. Mention of his rightful place always made the slave lower his head. It wasn’t a trained response, but it was a good one. He patted the submissive figure on the head, and placed a kiss on the dark curls as a last touch. “In a second I want you to go wash up in my quarters. You know how.”  
  
It wasn’t phrased as a question, but Ianto nodded anyway. At the tap, with the rags he’d been graciously lent.   
  
“Then you’ll find the trousers in your bed. You’ll put them on and go to the kitchen to get everything ready for the team to arrive.”  
  
“Yes, sir.” Ianto felt practically giddy at the mention of trousers. He wasn’t completely sure what his master meant with ‘his bed’ but he was sure he’d figure it out.  
  
“Then go.”  
  
“Yes, sir.” As smoothly and elegantly as his still sore limbs allowed, Ianto rose to his feet and headed for Jack’s office and underneath it, his sleeping quarters. He knew his master liked it when he walked smoothly. Or crawled in agony; one of the two.   
  
The pet was both glad and sad to see that his owner was staying behind to watch more tv. The chance of a bucket being upended on his back was now nearly nihil, but it also brought all chances of Jack cleaning him personally down to zero. While he knew the extra attention he’d been getting were not what he deserved, and were most likely things Jack had just felt like doing, it was nice to dream. He had that; he could dream.  
  
As long as he didn’t stall, or wash too slowly, there wouldn’t be any ice-baths; there was always the chance that Jack felt he was taking his time and came to find him.   
  
And then there would be trousers. Not just Jack’s clothes, which he handled and washed on a regular basis, but clothes for him to wear. Real clothes. While he’d worn them only yesterday, the concept was almost surreal.   
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ten minutes later, Ianto was wiping the last of the cold water off of his body. He’d worked quickly, and hadn’t lost that much body heat in the process of getting himself clean. While his master had had little concern for his appearance before, recently it had changed. Jack now preferred him fuller, and less sickly looking; more frequent bathed and groomed him, or at least told him to clean himself, to keep him looking neater. The pet didn’t know why this change had come about, he only knew it was better for him this way.  
  
The slave tried his very best to keep his thoughts focussed and his mind calm. When he’d headed for the bathroom, he’d seen the trousers. Jack had dropped them in the dog’s bed that he’d slept in once. As he’d washed, nerves had started sneaking up on him.   
  
He’d been banned from wearing clothes. Jack had been very clear on that point; emphasising his nakedness often in his first days of service.  
  
He’d been elated to hear about the change at first, but now he wasn’t so sure.   
  
Perhaps this was all a trick; a trap for him to walk into and get punished for daring to put on clothes when he deserved none. As he stepped from the bathroom into Jack’s sleeping quarters, Ianto let his eyes dart around the room. As far as he could see, there was no one down here with him. Not that anyone had to be near him to cause him pain.  
  
Orders, however, were orders; even when they were designed to doom him. Apart from obeying his owner, his master, his everything, there was nothing he could do. Swallowing his fear, the slave’s trembling fingers reached for the single item of clothing. He knew not putting it on would be just as bad as anything Jack could do to him for obeying the order.   
  
Even as he slid his legs in one at a time, he couldn’t shake the feeling that someone was going to jump out at him and have him on the floor screaming for mercy. Pulling the drawstrings tighter_ he really was still very slim_ Ianto felt his heart-rate rise.   
  
Any second now. He had dressed in clothes, and even though they’d been laid out for him, he vividly remembered the need for nudity being beaten into him. Pain would come now. Any second now.   
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ianto wondered how he’d made it to the kitchen. He couldn’t really remember the short journey, only nervous thoughts of how he would beg for mercy. Somehow he had made it though, because he had a full measure of coffee grounds in his hand which was halfway to making it to the coffee machine in front of him.   
  
A full laugh echoed through the doors_ the captain was still enjoying his comedy films_ and Ianto nearly dropped the spoon as he flinched; the need to shield himself from harm increasing.   
  
Breathing hard, the slave quickly finished the ritual of repairing coffee, putt the grounds away and pressed the correct buttons on the machine. Trying to calm himself, he gripped the countertop tightly. He watched the coffee slowly drip into the pot; perfect drops of dark, rich flavour. He had a spare moment now, and he had to use it correctly. It wouldn’t do to panic; it would serve no one, and serving others was his only purpose.   
  
If pain was coming, Ianto decided, he would have no choice but to accept it; willingly. He would draw lessons from the punishment and grow as a slave. Clenching around the plug, he relished in how full he felt. This was his reminder. He would do well to remember his place.   
  
If others wanted him in pain or agony, his fear would not save him. Jumpiness would serve him even less. If anyone wanted to hurt him, nothing would help him, so there was no point in fear right now.   
  
It wasn’t an irrational fear. Not at all; punishment had jumped him unannounced more than once. But fear served him better on other occasions.   
  
Fear often drove him to serving better. It told him when he could fail. Reminded him that he had to work hard to evade pain. This fear, right now, was doing the exact opposite. It was keeping him from serving well. It was making him make mistakes_ he’d almost dropped coffee_ pushing him towards certain punishment.  
  
His mind made up, the slave squeezed his plug again. His head felt clearer, his head lighter. The plug had saved him from mental breakdown. As he watched the final precious drops of coffee fall into place, Ianto felt grateful. Jack had anticipated this_ had known how his mind would cause poor service_ and he’d acted on it; providing his pet with a tool to remain calm.  
  
He was owned. He was safe.   
  
All he had to do was serve. He didn’t have to think. All he had to do was obey.  


1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	58. Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A happy new year to everyone!

  
Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

 

#memberblock { width: 99%; margin: 1em auto; float: left; }  
.column { float: left; width: 32%; }  
html>body .column { width: 33%; }  
#category_content, #categoryblock { width: 99%; margin: 0 auto;}  
html>body #category_content, html>body #categoryblock { display: table; width: 100%; }  
.row { float: left;}  
html>body .row { display: table-row; float: none;}  
.catblockcell { padding: 0 1ex 1ex 0;}  
.catblockdiv { float: left; width: 32%;}  
html>body .catblockdiv {display: table-cell; float: none; width: 33%; }  
.cleaner { clear: both; height: 1px; font-size: 1px; border: none; margin: 0; padding: 0; background: transparent; }

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Torchwood](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=16)  
---  
**My punishment** by [trouble seeker](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=18618) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=139780) \- [202](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=139780)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=58) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=all)   


Author's Notes:

A happy new year to everyone!   
With the holiday rush about over, I should be able to get back on schedule with my weekly updates.   
Also in production, a second fanfic focussing on Ianto and Jack. Plenty of smut, but in an entirely different setting! should get out before the end of January.   
  
1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112

  
  
The blaring alarm sounded Tosh’s entry to the hub. Or at least, it was probably Tosh. She always arrived first. Before his crimes had come to light, he’d come in even earlier_ if he hadn’t spent the entire night down in the archives with Lisa_ wanting to have everything ready when the others arrived.   
  
It had all been part of his grand ploy to illusion them in the dark. He’d fooled them into believing him a harmless workaholic. He’d cheated and lied his way into the company. He’d done everything in his power to deceive everyone. He’d hidden a monster beneath their feet; nursed a weapon back to health to set on the world. He’d been a lie.  
  
“Morning!”  
  
It was Tosh!   
  
As he answered the greeting_ chorused by Jack_ Ianto felt his heart rate rise again; he’d lost track of how many times this had already happened. Pouring out a steaming mug, he wondered briefly what Tosh would make of his new appearance.   
  
God, he hoped she would approve.   
  
“What are you watching, Jack?”   
  
Dropping her bag at her desk and pressing several buttons, Tosh walked over to the couch. The hum of machinery told her it would take a few minutes for her systems to be up and running. She’d made them run a boot scan before shutting them down and investigating giggles was always nicer than watching a computer run diagnostics. Giggles were always worth investigating.  
  
“Some golden oldies.”  
  
Jack gestured to the screen, where several men clad in red frocks burst through a pair of double doors.   
  
“No one expects the Spanish inquisition!” Tosh laughed. Ianto could just about taste the clear, sparkling sound. “Oh, that’s not that old, Jack.”  
  
“But it is gold!”   
  
The captain parried, his head falling back over the couch to look at Tosh. The young woman giggled her agreement as she watched the old woman get whisked away by the grimacing inquisitors.  
  
“Your coffee, Tosh.”  
  
Ianto had waited patiently for a lull in the comedy before calling attention to himself. He knew he wasn’t very smart_ and so very unwanted_ but he knew better than to interrupt his betters. Especially so when they seemed to be having fun. Fun was something Torchwood employees saw too little of.  
  
“Oh, thanks Ianto. Morning.”  
  
Keeping an eye on the screen_ they were poking the protesting woman with pillows, Tosh accepted the hot drink. She’d had a great night’s sleep and felt genuinely happy; an emotion she’d seemed to lack lately. The coffee would only improve her mood; of that she was sure. Ianto always made sure it had just the right amount of cream and sugar; he’d never judged her mood incorrectly. Even adding a smidge of matcha when she needed it; all without a single real request.   
  
Even when Ianto dropped to his knees and bowed his head to her feet, her mood stayed up; the aroma of dark coffee beans helping it on its way.  
  
“Enough, Ianto. That’s more than enou_” She paused, cup almost to her lips. “Are you?” Something was certainly different when compared to other mornings; this scene had played out more than enough for her to know what it looked like. Instead of a pale back leading to a bare arse, pale grey trousers appeared around Ianto’s hips. “Are you wearing trousers?”  
  
Even as the question left her lips, Tosh wanted to inhale the words again; stop them from ever existing. Of course he was wearing trousers, she could see them right bloody there. The loose fabric hung around Ianto’s thin waist; glaringly noticeable.  
  
“Yes, Tosh.” Ianto’s heart rose up into his throat; she didn’t sound angry. Confused, yes, but not angry; and confused was a start.   
  
Please don’t hurt me, please be pleased. Please keep me close.  
  
“Wha_ Who_ Wh…” The questions died as hesitant syllables and Tosh realised why; they weren’t the important ones. Taking another whif of the fragrant coffee_ mug frozen halfway to her lips_ Tosh’s brain settled on what information it truly needed to know. “Do you like it?”  
  
“Yes, Tosh.” The slave breathed in relief. He’ seen the smile form on tosh’s lips; he was safe. His owner didn’t sound the least bit cross with him.  
  
“Jack?”  
  
“What?” All innocence, the captain tilted his head back again. Tosh merely lifted an eyebrow and let her head lean a fraction towards the kneeling man. “Oh, that! You ask, I aim to please.” Jack replied nonchalantly to the nonverbal question. Waving away the grand importance of clothing the office slave.  
  
“I_” Tosh smiles and finally let her coffee finish its journey to her lips, taking a sip. The day was starting out marvellously. “Thanks, Jack.”  
  
“No problem. Now, did you manage to get a look at_” Changing the subject with expert ease, Jack made sure Tosh felt good about the change she’d just about forced upon the captain without letting her feel like she could make any more decisions. She would still care for Ianto_ probably feed him more than he should be getting, but he could live with that_ but she’d somehow feel like this was the optimal living condition for the pet. The trousers would hide away Ianto’s nakedness, and Ianto would instantly appear healthier and more content.   
  
Tosh’s mission would be accomplished.  
  
In the midst of the professional conversation, Ianto knelt; head down and in perfect position. He wasn’t paying any attention to the words_ experience had taught him how to tune out while still hearing tone of voice. And right now, no one was angry. The slave still half expected shouting hands to push him to the floor and drag the single item of clothing from his body.   
  
It could still very well happen, Gwen and Owen still had to arrive and their opinion was as important as Tosh’s. Jack was the leader, and he’d ultimately decide his fate.  
  
“Ianto! Coffee!”  
  
Speak of the devil! Ianto quickly scurried back to the kitchen to pour more coffee. This time murdering it with sugar. Owen liked_ needed_ something sweet in the morning. No milk! His coffee had to appear as dark as his assumed character. Ianto had always believed you could tell a lot about a person simply by how they drank their coffee or tea. Even as a slave, he still realised the doctor was softer than he liked to look; there was a soft spot there for many people.   
  
Even he had experienced mercy at the hands of the doctor.   
  
“Here you go, Owen.”  
  
“Good morning.” Taking a long pull from the mug, Owen added; “Good coffee.”  
  
“Thank you, Owen.” Thanking the doctor while already sinking to his knees, Ianto acknowledged both the greeting and the praise. While he lapped at the doctor’s shoes, he also learned that it had started raining since Tosh had entered the hub. The fresh water_ along with a splash of mud_ added the flavour of outside to the footwear.  
  
“That’ll do, Ianto.”  
  
While Ianto got back into his base position, Owen studied the slave. He always kept a close eye on Ianto; ready to intervene or scold Jack when he got too bad. Constantly bugging Jack about the slave’s weight or diet would desensitise the captain to the news. By making sure he only argued when it was really necessary, he made sure Jack actually listened to him when he did.   
  
Lately, Jack had been taking more of his advice to heart, feeding and cleaning Ianto more regularly. And now another change had been made. Who had been the one to make the change, however was what he was wondering.   
  
“You’re wearing clothes again today.” Owen kept his tone light and neutral; conversational would make Ianto nervous, he preferred to be addressed as indifferently as possible. Any trace of anger or even disapproval_ no matter if it was aimed at someone else_ would scare the young man.  
  
“Yes, Owen.” It hadn’t really been a question, but the pause had been left there for him to fill, so he obeyed.   
  
And the doctor could already see the nerves crawling across the slave’s features; obviously stressed by the enormous change in his daily routine. If anyone on the team disapproved of the change, there would be repercussions; Ianto feared any fallout, even from decisions others had made for him.  
  
“Who made the decision?” A pointless question really; he knew the answer. It would have been Jack, of course; no one else would make the final step and order Ianto to put on the clothing. Tosh would argue with Jack, but would not make the lead herself. Gwen wouldn’t be interested enough, and he hadn’t asked Jack for clothes.   
  
Ianto still shrank back at the question. Owen hadn’t sounded angry at al either, but you really never knew for certain. Reading your better was never easy, especially when you had your eyes on the floor_ where they belonged_ most of the time.  
  
“The captain did, Owen.” And he knew he’d had no choice to obey his master. Obedience to one, however, never excluded punishment from another. Silently, he begged the doctor to accept the change. If he had to remove the clothes_ probably while he was in pain_ Tosh would push him away again.  
  
“Hmm.” Owen drank more coffee, trying to figure out Jack’s reasoning. He could ask Ianto, but he knew it would put even more stress on the younger man. He’d have to do another full check-up to make sure Ianto was still handling the strain. “And how do you feel about the change?”   
  
Ianto cringed again. His personal opinion didn’t matter_ just like his feelings_ and the question was usually used to take things he liked, or at least didn’t mind, away from him. Truth however, was mandatory.   
  
“I like them, Owen.”  
  
The doctor nodded; a gesture which was completely lost on Ianto, who had angled his head as far down as possible. “Why?”  
  
Into tightened his grip on his neck. He really didn’t like being interrogated like this; it made him nervous. That didn’t take away anyone’s right to do, and ask, what they wanted, but her preferred to just be punished; the emotional build-up just making any pain worse.  
  
“I_ I’m not as cold, Owen. They keep my legs warm.”  
  
And he deserved no warmth. He knew this, Owen knew this.  
  
“That’s nice for you then.”   
  
And to that, Ianto had no answer. It really was nice for him; that was true. As he struggled to make his fear clouded brain work, he was saved by the bell; or rather, the alarm.   
  
“Go on. Go get Gwen her coffee.”  
  
Grateful to be excused, Ianto hurried to lick at Owen’s shoes.  
  
“Yes, Owen. Thank you, Owen.”  
  
“Yes, yes. Enough. Go.”  
  
And Ianto obeyed, trotting back to the kitchen to fix Gwen’s coffee the way she liked it. Even the energetic woman needed her caffeine boost in the mornings; preferring her coffee strong, with a pump of caramel to soften the bitter aroma.  
  
When he wasn’t immediately called, Ianto went to find Gwen. She usually expected him to bring her coffee without a specific order; just like he knew Jack wanted him to catch his come without swallowing it. Gwen always got what she wanted; every single morning he was graciously allowed up into the light.  
  
It was hard sometimes, doing things he knew other were expecting without an oral command. It was easier to miss step and get punished, but the collar usually warned him when he was doing something really wrong; just the lighter warning shocks that stopped once he was on the right track again, really helpful.  
  
He finally found Gwen at her desk, rummaging through piles of papers and tech that had somehow managed to pile up again. Taking a deep breath he approached the final member of the team; the last person who could take the change away from him.  
  
No, that was wrong. They could all take the trousers away at a moment’s notice; they just hadn’t made any demands yet.  


1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	59. Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems every time I commit to writing weekly, I get swamped with work :/ Not fun, but I manage. So here it is. I promise chapter sixty will be a juicy one!

  
Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

 

#memberblock { width: 99%; margin: 1em auto; float: left; }  
.column { float: left; width: 32%; }  
html>body .column { width: 33%; }  
#category_content, #categoryblock { width: 99%; margin: 0 auto;}  
html>body #category_content, html>body #categoryblock { display: table; width: 100%; }  
.row { float: left;}  
html>body .row { display: table-row; float: none;}  
.catblockcell { padding: 0 1ex 1ex 0;}  
.catblockdiv { float: left; width: 32%;}  
html>body .catblockdiv {display: table-cell; float: none; width: 33%; }  
.cleaner { clear: both; height: 1px; font-size: 1px; border: none; margin: 0; padding: 0; background: transparent; }

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Torchwood](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=16)  
---  
**My punishment** by [trouble seeker](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=18618) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=140035) \- [202](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=140035)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=59) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=all)   


Author's Notes:

It seems every time I commit to writing weekly, I get swamped with work :/ Not fun, but I manage. So here it is. I promise chapter sixty will be a juicy one!  
  
1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112

  
  
“Oh yes! Coffee.” Gwen reached for the cup, cradling the warm china in between her hands. “Oh, how I’d survive without you.”  
  
Ianto bowed his head just a tad more; she was obviously addressing the beverage in her hands, he didn’t come into the picture.   
  
“Is there anything else I can do for you, Gwen?” He made sure to keep his voice low and submissive; Gwen hadn’t noticed the change yet and he didn’t want her angry for some other reason before she turned her attention to his new comforts.  
  
“I’ll need my desk cleaned out again soon.” Gwen replied after a slow pull of coffee.   
  
“Yes, Gwen. When would you prefer I do this?” Cleaning the desk, no matter how stressing it was, was a job he got more than once a week.  
  
“I don’t know, get it done before tomorrow.”  
  
“Yes, Gwen.” Ianto hoped he’d have some time today, or he’d have to beg Jack to let him do it at night.  
  
“Well, go on then. Got nothing better to do than stand around?”   
  
“No, Gwen. I’m sorry.” The slave stammered his apology and started to hurry away.  
  
“Wait.”  
  
Ianto frozen his heartrate rising for the umpteenth time that morning; he blinked twice and felt his breath stutter; Gwen had noticed.  
  
“Since when do you wear trousers?”  
  
Ianto licked his lips at the short tone – even after coffee – and turned.   
  
“Jack instructed me to wear them.” He could feel his chin nudge his chest as he talked. “If they displease you …” The sentence faltered. He really didn’t want to give suggestions as to what she could do to him for angering her.  
  
“They don’t displease me.” Ianto could hear the smile in Gwen’s voice at the choice of words. “I’m just confused as to why we’ve had to watch you run around naked for so long if covering up means nothing.”  
  
“I. I know I hid behind my suits. I swear I’m not going to do the same this time.” Only when he felt his knees grow cold did Ianto realise he’d instinctively knelt at the feet of the one who was questioning him. “I apologise for the fact that you were offended by my nakedness. My inability to be open is below your need for comfort.”  
  
Ianto heard Gwen scoff at the last comment and barely caught the muttered reply “As if that’s the only reason you’ve been prancing around in the nude.”   
  
“I. I’m sorry?”   
  
“Sure you are.”  
  
Ianto knelt, nailed to the spot, unsure of what to say or even do. Gwen wasn’t angry that he was dressed, but rather, she was cross that he’d not dressed earlier. It, however, was not a choice he got to make; he didn’t make any choices. The lack of choices on someone else’s part was something he could be punished for, however.  
  
You should be glad to be Torchwood’s whipping boy. Ianto nearly winced at the voice in his head as it screamed at him. It was right though, he was nothing; a whipping meant attention.  
  
For now, he’d apologised, which was all he could do; except maybe beg for a punishment, but that was usually reserved for Jack. Did he leave? Did he stay and just kneel here looking up at Gwen, or just down at the floor?  
  
Especially the last one seemed like a bad idea – ‘nothing better to do’ made it sound like he’d been slacking off while he really hadn’t – but without an order to counter the one that told him to wait, he could do nothing.  
  
“Ugh. Go do something useful.”  
  
“Yes, Gwen. Thank you, Gwen.” The slave felt the need to show his gratitude, but he suppressed it; Gwen didn’t want to see him anymore and would not be impressed with a show.  
  
He ran towards the kitchen. It needed to be cleaned; he knew there would be work there. Frantically, he cleared away any remnants of Jack’s breakfast and the coffee. Mere minutes later, the washing was done and he was drying off the plates, knives and spoons he’d soiled in his attempt to please his owner. After this he could wipe down the table and working surfaces, but then he’d have to leave the kitchen and find more work; he hoped a team member would have some task for him.  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
On his hands and knees, Ianto scrubbed at the floor in the autopsy room. Owen had seen him plead for a way to serve Jack, only to be turned away – his master hadn’t needed his slave – and had called him over to serve him.  
  
They were all so kind; so thoughtful. Owen had even permitted him to wear the trousers as he cleaned the tile floors. He was being careful to keep his precious clothes clean and dry as he doubted Jack would let him wash them regularly. He wasn’t worthy of clean clothes – wasn’t worthy of clothes at all – but they’d been granted to him as a means to appease Tosh. Keeping the tool in prime condition was his own responsibility.  
  
Gripping the floor cloth tightly, he worked at a tough spot. This was his place; on the floor. He made sure to repeat it long and often; he couldn’t forget. The others were kind; merciful.   
  
Gwen had brought up concerns with him remembering his place. He’d have to work hard to prove that he would never forget. He’d show them that they could dress him in a suit again and he’d still grovel at their feet. No matter what they asked of him, he’d obey.  
  
He’d do anything to make them happy; to stay in the light.  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ianto vowed to keep up the pace; he needed to prove his worth.   
  
It was around ten o’clock that Ianto realised that it was the first day in probably a week in which he hadn’t been fed some form of breakfast. The growling of his stomach and the all too familiar claws of hunger scratching at his stomach made Ianto feel smaller than he had before the realisation. Jack – nor anyone else – had had the time or the interest to feed him. Perhaps they had merely deemed him unworthy of the sustenance; he had already been granted trousers, he couldn’t be greedy. Greed was bad and he really, really wanted to be good.  
  
He’d been running all over the hub, retrieving artefacts, files and food and drink for the team; so a meal would have been really helpful. Ianto did his best not to complain; even if the complaints were mere thoughts, they could very well earn him a severe punishment.  
  
After lunch – he served a pasta salad with bacon and sundried tomatoes – there was a lull in the activities. The slave decided to take advantage of the momentary lack of orders to get started on Gwen's desk.  
  
It was a losing battle however. The unorderly, but not too large, piles on the desk had only just been sorted by type, when Jack called him to find all the files on the recent Weevil attacks. Hastily, he’d dropped the cleaning equipment and run down to the archives to retrieve the paperwork.   
  
Just as he’d picked up a stack of files from Gwen’s desk, Tosh called him over to help calibrate one of her most recent computers. Ianto was glad to be helpful, even as he fearfully pressed the correct keys; since he’d hacked into the Torchwood servers, computers had been banned. It took over an hour; enough time for Gwen to tip over a stack of notes and send a dirty look in his direction.  
  
As soon as Tosh dismissed him, Ianto scrambled to pick up the papers that had been scattered over the floor. Reordering them, he placed the small pile in the centre of the desk; safe from any accidents. Halfway down into the archives with a box of artefacts that had already been classified – he’d taken care of their files and remembered the pictures – Jack called him up again. Unable to resist the call, Ianto stuffed the box to the side of a staircase, imprinted its location in his brain, and ran back up to serve his owner.  
  
The captain had needed a fresh cup of coffee, and instructed him to serve the others some as well. Something that earned him a few second-hand ‘thank you’s; it had been Jack’s order after all.   
  
Before he got a chance to go back down to his boxes, Tosh asked him for some biscuits. Ianto hurried to do as she wished, knowing that it would anger Jack if he found the box unattended. As he handed Tosh the requested sweets, Owen happened to walk by – spotting the sweets. It took some searching to find more – Tosh’s cookies had been the last ones in the box and he knew he had some more lying around in a cupboard somewhere – but eventually, Owen got what he wanted.  
  
When he stashed away the final artefact, Ianto breathed a sigh of relief. Gwen’s desk wasn’t finished by far, but at least no one would find alien objects lying around the hub now. He couldn’t begin to imagine the punishment he’d get if someone tripped on something and hurt themselves. Or if they’d merely spotted the box and accidentally activated something nasty as they investigated the objects that were so out of place.   
  
Heartbeat calming, he headed back up again; the files, notes, and general garbage that was left would be less stressing. When he had to reorganise the things that were left, that would be stressing again, but there was no reason to worry about that right now.  
  
Worrying, however, seemed to be of the order anyway, as Jack sent him off to feed the weevils and Myfanwy. The slave felt his own hunger intensify as he poured the weevils feed into their cells. He’d always found the aroma to be repulsive. It reminded him of the wet cat-food his elderly neighbour had always fed her abundant cats. The tins would stay out in the rain and sun and grow the most disgusting mould; it had stunk. The fact that his room had faced the cats feeding area had not helped the matter at all. Now, he’d lick at Jack’s feet for the opportunity to eat from a weevil’s trough. It was worse than his usual slop, but when hunger struck anything was good.  
  
He’d been starved for days before; he had no idea when he’d feel food inside his stomach again. He hoped Jack would at least water him; thirst got a lot worse than hunger did very, very quickly.  
  
Myfanwy’s food was even worse. Ianto licked his lips and heard an audible growl coming from his stomach as he watched the pteradon gulp down raw fish and kitchen leftovers. The smell made him think of sushi; a delicacy he’d enjoyed eating whenever he got the chance. The slave bit the inside of his lip to stop tears when the memory of his first excursion to the Japanese restaurant with Lisa surfaced. She’d never had sushi before, and had gawked at all his knowledge.  
  
With a final pat, he left Myfanwy to feed and hoped that this time he’d get to finish Gwen’s desk without any further interruptions. As he made his way down from her perch, the slave licked at the shallow wound in his lip; he’d bitten hard enough to draw a few drops of blood. The taste set his stomach in motion again, but it was a lot better than tears. He only got to cry when he was in pain; his feelings didn’t matter.  
  
I am nothing. I’m an object that’s worthless when it’s not being used. I’m Torchwood property. I serve or I suffer. I serve or I suffer.  
  
Ianto repeated his mantra over and over and over, letting it fill his mind; his entire existence. He had to remember his place; he could never forget! Clenching around his reminder, the slave silently thanked his masters.  
  
Thanked them for the chance to see the light; to breathe fresh air. The chance to serve them. All he had to do was serve.  
  
All he wanted to do was serve.   
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Working quickly, Ianto knew he could finish the desk in about ten minutes. Owen and the girls had gone up top to retrieve something alien and had not left him with a task while they were gone. Jack had retreated into his office, and had not even glanced his way, so the path was free to complete his assignment. He was actually going to finish this on time!  
  
What was supposed to be a deep breath of air surging into his lungs, became a surprised yelp, when a large hand closed around his collar and yanked him up and back. Stumbling backwards, Ianto recognised the hand to be Jack’s; it had his signature scent. While he tried to follow the silent directions the hand was giving him, Ianto kept stumbling too far to the left or right. Eventually, he found himself turned and pushed ahead of his master; it was easier to steer, but it still didn’t give him any explanation or even hint of what was to come.  
  
Fear rose up inside the salve again. What had he done wrong? Would whatever was going to happen hurt? Would he ever get the chance to wrap up Gwen’s desk? The deadline for the latter was creeping closer and closer and it frightened Ianto to think of failing at a simple task like cleaning something.   
  
Ianto grunted when he was pushed face first into a wall inside Jack’s office; he’d seen the unmovable object coming, but even then he couldn’t stop the noise. Trying to appease his owner, the slave quickly lay his hands in his neck in a way that mimicked the position they were meant to be in without hindering the hand still on his collar. An afterthought made him start spreading his legs; a wall in front of him, and his master behind him just brought up a plethora of memories. The action was hurried along by Jack’s muscular thigh pressing in between Ianto’s.  
  
Ianto whimpered when he felt his master’s body slowly mould itself to his back; especially the hard pressure against his arse was nearly comforting. The hot breath ghosting over his fingers and neck possibly a prelude to more active endeavours later on.   
  
It might not be something he’d done wrong; perhaps Jack just wanted sex. It would postpone Gwen’s desk again, but serving his master would always come before any other task.  
  
“You seemed busy back there.”  
  
“Ye. Yes, sir.” He had been! God, what if Jack thought he’d been slacking on the job?  
  
“And what were you doing?” Jack’s voice was just a growl in Ianto’s right ear, and the pet found himself resisting the urge to push himself back into the other man’s chest.  
  
“I. I was cleaning up Gwen’s desk, sir. She asked me to have it finished by tonight.” It was nothing but the truth, he couldn’t lie.   
  
“Weren’t you cleaning it this morning too?” Ianto felt his heart sink. Jack had been watching him.  
  
His owner knew that he’d been struggling to find time to complete a simple task for hours on end. The colour drained from his face as he stammered out his answer into the wall he was pressed up against. This was bad.  
  
“Y – Yes, s – sir.”   
  
That he’d been interrupted countless times – several times by the captain himself – didn’t matter. He was expected to do what he’d been ordered to do; without fail.   
  
“Yet you’re still not finished?”  
  
The slightly mocking tone – it wasn’t angry; it didn’t need to be angry – was all Ianto needed. He sagged into the wall and begged.  
  
“Please, sir. I’ll finish the job. Please let me finish the job before you –” the slave’s breath caught in his throat. Before you punish me. Before you take what you want and leave me for dead. Before you lock me in the dark to starve. “Please. I’ll be good. I swear I’ll do anything, just please let me clean.”  
  
“But you’ve had all this time?”  
  
The slave whimpered. If he was sent away now, Gwen would be angry with him if he was allowed up again. –if – “Please, sir. I only want to serve.” Ianto felt his voice waver with panic and desolation. “I only want to serve.”  
  
Behind the slave’s back, Jack was grinning. He’d watched Ianto try to work on Gwen’s desk all day long; stress levels rising every time he was called away. Slowly, he started grinding his hips against Ianto’s arse; relishing the gasp of pleasure – or perhaps surprise – that answered the plug’s movement.  
  
“You want to serve, eh?”  
  
The slave nodded frantically, his forehead brushing cold concrete in an attempt to show his eagerness. Yes!  
  
“Yes, sir! Please, sir. Please let me serve.”  
  
It was a last straw, and Ianto grabbed for it. Jack was hard against him; obviously horny. Perhaps he’d just be fucked into oblivion after all? Maybe there wouldn’t be too much pain.  
  
“Then why didn’t you serve Gwen when she requested it?”  
  
Ianto breathed sharply, this was his chance! His master had asked him a question; he wanted him to explain. He had to show Jack that he really had been working his hardest.   
  
“Gwen didn’t set an exact time limit, sir. She merely specified that her desk should be cleaned by tonight. I started as soon as I could, but there were multiple other tasks that were assigned to me. As Gwen’s desk wasn’t more important than the other orders, they took precedence.” He paused to wet his lips. “I worked on her order every time I had time, sir. I know perfection is my only standard, so I didn’t cut corners or try to hurry any other task. I swear. I’m almost finished. I only need another ten minutes. Please.”  
  
Giving his explanation as detailed and quickly as possible, Ianto closed his eyes in the silence and waited. Jack would decide now.  
  
The slave gasped and a shiver ran down his spine, when instead of sentencing him to some form of pain, Jack licked at the shell of his ear in a long, slow lap. Blood rushed to the erogenous zone as well as the pet’s cheeks. Seemingly pleased with the reaction, Jack let his tongue run up and down Ianto’s ear a few more times, before blowing on the heated flesh.  
  
Whimpering softly, Ianto tried to keep his mind calm and focussed; something that was hindered immensely by the teeth now playfully nipping at his ear. How was he supposed to concentrate like this? Why couldn’t his master just tell him if he’d screwed up? Why did he have to drive him wild with anticipation – both the fear of punishment and the rush of sex hung over his head like Damocles’ sword – before giving him the answer he desperately needed?   
  
The cocktail of fear, anticipation and raw lust set Ianto’s lower body into action. The slave closed his eyes and sucked his top lip into his mouth as he felt his cock start to harden within the confines of his cage. Jack’s pheromones were fiddling with his brain again; pressing all the right buttons. Through the fear, Ianto realised that he didn’t care what Jack would do to him, if only he’d fuck him into oblivion at some time or the other. Preferably after he’d been hurt; a thorough shag had been his reward for taking a punishment and learning something a few times now and he found he’d liked it.   
  
Never stopping the slow grind of his hips, Jack released his pet’s ear to whisper his final answer.  
  
“You have half an hour to finish Gwen’s desk, make a final pot of coffee and some snacks and get down to the training room.” Unable to resist the flushed ear next to his lips, Jack gave it another long lick. “You’ll wait for me facing the far wall in the centre of the room. If there’s a carpet there, remove it first.”  
  
Ianto nodded his understanding , still overpowered by the hard cock moving against his arse.   
  
“You do not alter your appearance. You just kneel and wait for when I feel like finding you.” Again, a definite nod. “I think you need a few lessons in multitasking.”  


1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	60. Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right ... I wanted to put the juicy parts in this chapter, but it was just getting too long.

  
Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

 

#memberblock { width: 99%; margin: 1em auto; float: left; }  
.column { float: left; width: 32%; }  
html>body .column { width: 33%; }  
#category_content, #categoryblock { width: 99%; margin: 0 auto;}  
html>body #category_content, html>body #categoryblock { display: table; width: 100%; }  
.row { float: left;}  
html>body .row { display: table-row; float: none;}  
.catblockcell { padding: 0 1ex 1ex 0;}  
.catblockdiv { float: left; width: 32%;}  
html>body .catblockdiv {display: table-cell; float: none; width: 33%; }  
.cleaner { clear: both; height: 1px; font-size: 1px; border: none; margin: 0; padding: 0; background: transparent; }

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Torchwood](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=16)  
---  
**My punishment** by [trouble seeker](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=18618) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=140283) \- [202](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=140283)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=60) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=all)   


Author's Notes:

All right ... I wanted to put the juicy parts in this chapter, but it was just getting too long.   
  
1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112

  
  
Relief flushed through Ianto’s system, followed close on its heels by more anticipation. He was going to be trained!   
  
Though that was not a guarantee for a painless evening, it meant that his suffering would have a cause; he’d be learning how to serve his betters! God, all he wanted to do was serve. Jack was so kind; so caring. His master was going to go out of his way to train him rather than just punishing him as he deserved; he knew he deserved it.  
  
He could feel Jack slow down his hips, and eventually move away from his back. Wasting no second, Ianto turned and dropped to his knees. Jack was being merciful – was going to teach him – and he knew only one real way to show how he felt. Head to the floor, he licked at Jack’s shoes. He usually stuck to the toes, but now he immediately moved towards the instep; getting his head in between his master’s feet. He didn’t know why, but he wanted as much of Jack’s feet to be covered by his tongue as fast as possible.   
  
The fact that Jack allowed him to so thoroughly show his gratitude, only spurred the younger man on to do more. Eventually, Jack grew bored with his antics, and pushed his head away with his right foot.  
  
“Half an hour. Don’t fail.”  
  
“No, sir.” Ianto gazed up at his master through dark lashes. He wouldn’t fail; he wanted to be trained.  
  
“Then go.”  
  
Nodding one last time, Ianto turned and ran back into the hub. He knew the others hadn’t returned yet, he could do this. Half an hour was plenty of time to get everything done. While he placed, organised and sorted, Ianto thought about what coffee he’d make. He knew the snack would be cakes Tosh had brought in after her break. She’d called him into the kitchen to show him where she’d placed them with the instruction to serve it as dessert if they had dinner, or just pick an appropriate time if they didn’t. Since he’d be in the training room soon, he guessed dinner would either be take away or the team members would leave for their own homes; pizza or Chinese didn’t mix well with fancy cakes.   
  
Nine minutes later, Gwen’s desk was done. Since Gwen hadn’t complained about how he’d previously set her pens and papers, the slave had placed everything exactly like the last time. He hoped that she’d be pleased with it again, or at least that she’d not be too angry with him if she wasn’t. Gwen had never really punished him, but she talked to Jack. Jack had never been squeamish about setting him in his place.   
  
Ianto was grateful for that, even as he cried out in pain. He needed structure and rigid rules to function correctly. He needed to know where he was allowed to tread, and the lines he was allowed to live within had been painted with his screams. He knew when he’d done something wrong very well; he never did make the same mistake twice.   
  
The coffee was just as quick; twelve minutes and thirty-eight seconds. And he’d just set out the perfectly washed cups on a tray when he heard Tosh’s voice through the comm unit he carried around with him.   
  
“Jack? We’ve got the thing. It’s a cardboard box filled with that toothpaste jell.”  
  
“I didn’t think they’d still use cardboard then. Didn’t they invent something less wasteful yet?” Gwen interjected, obviously thinking hard about space trees.  
  
“They will, Gwen. I’ll have a look at it. Nothing else Tosh?”  
  
“No, but Owen is seeing to someone who saw the box appear.” Was Tosh holding back laughter?  
  
“Saw?” Ianto could hear the giggle in Gwen’s voice. “The thing landed on his head! Owen’s making sure he doesn’t have a concussion and is going to give him some retcon to make sure he doesn’t experience any extra discomforts.”   
  
“I see.” Jack paused. “Anyone else around?”  
  
“No, just him. He was walking through the empty dock on his way home.” Gwen snorted.  
  
“All that empty space around him and he still got hit on the head.” Tosh was losing some of the control of her voice.  
  
“We scanned him to make sure.”  
  
“All right. Make sure he gets home then.”   
  
“Oh yes! Wouldn’t want him to pass out on his way back now would we?”  
  
“Enough misfortune as it is.”  
  
There was a click as Jack shut off communication with the laughing duo. Ianto quickly put the pot of coffee back on its heated pad in the machine. It would take the others some time to get the man to his home and then come back to the hub. Pouring the coffee, or even just leaving the pot out would result in lukewarm or even cold coffee. He wasn’t allowed to serve cold coffee; cold coffee didn’t taste good, and it always resulted in him being punished.   
  
When everything was set out of much as possible – the cakes could stand an hour or so out of the fridge without going bad – Ianto tidied up the kitchen and ran for the training room. He still had five minutes left, but he’d rather be early than to crumple in pain outside the door; also the training room wasn’t exactly nearby.   
  
The slave was pretty sure he was on time when he dragged the thick red carpet to the left a bit and knelt on the cold concrete. His master had been right to make him remove the comfort. He hadn’t learned anything yet; he needed to be focussed on what Jack would be teaching him. Getting in position, he tried to relax his muscles as much as possible, certain he’d need them when his master came for him; whenever that would be.  
  
Closing his eyes, Ianto focussed on his place; even with the trousers still covering his legs, he was nothing but an object. He wondered how long he’d have to wait – the team had to take the witness home, and they’d probably have coffee and cake if not take away too – he’d be here for a while; waiting.  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jack watched Ianto on his private CCTV feed. The camera was only accessible from his computer, and needed a code provided by his wrist strap, this was a camera he didn’t want the others to find. They wouldn’t understand.   
  
Ianto was his.   
  
Checking the tracker in the SUV, he calculated the team’s arrival within the next five to ten minutes. His pet would have to wait for him for a while. Even if the team didn’t stay for more than coffee and cakes, he was getting hungry again.   
  
Never one to ignore his body, Jack made his way to the kitchen; set on finding some form of snack. The cakes were a treat from Tosh, and she’d know instantly if one was missing; he left the frosted treats alone. Bypassing the cupboard, the captain pulled open the fridge – and forgot his own hunger.  
  
Right on the top shelf, stood Ianto’s red feeding bowl. He hadn’t fed his pet.  
  
The mixture of oats and random leftovers with some water and protein powder had not left the fridge all day. He’d completely forgotten. His pet would have noticed – obviously – and had no doubt found some reason for his hunger. Ianto’s mind was constantly calculating; it would have found some fault in his behaviour that had warranted the harsh treatment.  
  
Except he hadn’t actually done anything wrong. The captain hoped it wouldn’t lead to Ianto changing some random behaviour in the hope of pleasing his master. It was things like this that led to confusion, and eventually punishment to steer it all back into place again.   
  
Also, he had to hide the bowl.   
  
Tosh would insist on feeding Ianto if she figured out he hadn’t actually eaten all day. His slave was meant to be waiting for him; getting into the right headspace for a lesson he needed to learn. Calling him up to feed would pull him from the right mind-set.  
  
No, Tosh couldn’t know. The others wouldn’t like it either; especially Owen would be pissed. Picking up the cold bowl, he quickly stuffed it into another cupboard, where he hoped no one would look. It would have to do.  
  
The evidence hidden, Jack grabbed a yoghurt and strode back into his office. Pleased with his timing, he ripped the foil off of the cup when the SUV drove into the underground parking. About a minute later he could hear them walking up, Owen first.  
  
“Anything else come up while we were gone?”  
  
“Nope. Looks like it’s gonna be an early evening.”  
  
“A normal evening you mean! This is when we’re supposed to get off you know.” Owen grumbled as he dropped his kit near the perimeter of his desk. “I’m grabbing one of those cakes Tosh brought and then I’m out.”  
  
Putting some action into his words, the doctor nearly ran to the kitchen, emerging seconds later with a mouthful of cake.  
  
“No coffee?”  
  
Swallowing quickly, Owen replied. “There’s a fresh pot I think. But I –” He gestured down his chest with the cake. “Am not taking any chances.”  
  
Laughing, the girls made their own way into the small kitchenette.   
  
“Where’s Ianto?”  
  
Tosh glanced around the smallish space and stuck her head out into the hub.  
  
“Down in the archives; they’re a mess.”  
  
Jack made sure his tone was nonchalant; he really didn’t want to call Ianto up.  
  
“Anyway. I’m going to call Rhys and tell him he doesn’t need to cancel our reservations.”  
  
Glad for the alternate topic, Jack turned to Gwen.  
  
“Going out? Any occasion?”  
  
Picking at her cake, Gwen shot a secretive glance at Tosh, who turned her eyes away. “Nothing too special, but Tosh told me the rift was supposed to be quiet today so I took advantage of it.”  
  
“Well good for you. Where are you headed?”   
  
Smiling conspiringly over her cup of coffee, Gwen pulled a card from her trouser pocket. “A new Asian place opened up down out street. Easy walk, we can both have a drink. And they gave everyone nearby coupons so we get a free starter.”  
  
“Let me know how it went, yeah? I’ve been looking for a good place to eat sushi. All the good restaurants keep closing.”  
  
Nodding to her friend, Gwen finished the last of her cake. “I’m off. I’m desperate for a bath before we leave. Need a ride?”  
  
Tosh seemed conflicted, if only a little. If she left, Jack would be all alone. Sensing her apprehension, Jack quickly moved to soothe her mind.  
  
“I’ll be fine Tosh. I’ve got plenty left to do and I was planning on just ordering some pizza.”  
  
“You sure? I mean, I could –”  
  
“No. Go.” He shovelled another piece of cake into his mouth. Fancy or not, cake was good. “Have a nice night out. Or in. I don’t care. Have fun; you deserve it.”  
  
“Ok. Then I’m joining you, Gwen.”  
  
“Let’s go. Night Jack. Owen!”  
  
“Coming! You are not leaving me here alone with him.”  
  
Jack smiled as they all filed out, chatting happily. He was so glad to have them as his team. Grabbing his phone, he quickly dialled his favourite pizza place. It had taken a while to figure out where the best pizza was served in the neighbourhood after Ianto’s cyber girlfriend had killed off their first choice. Not every meat lover’s was as good, but the one that’d be delivered soon was excellent.   
  
They were also very fast; a mere fifteen minutes later, he was taking the hot box from an acne riddled teenager. Ianto wouldn’t have to wait too long after all.   
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ianto heard the door open behind him and straightened his spine just a tad more. Jack was here!  
  
He’d be trained now.   
  
His master wasted no time, striding straight to his slave. Ianto closed his eyes, completely in the dark about what would happen now; would there be pain already?   
  
Pain would follow later – pain always followed, and he’d learned that not all pain was bad – but for now, Jack’s hand just rested on the back of his head. Resisting the enormous urge to push his head back into the soft fingers rubbing soothing circles onto his skull, Ianto stared into the space in front of him. He was in this room to be trained, not for him to seek out things he didn’t deserve.  
  
“Down.” The command was accompanied with a gentle pressure at the back of his skull, pushing him to the floor. Folding in on himself, Ianto bowed down until his forehead touched the floor.   
  
“What are you going to learn here today?”  
  
Ianto breathed deep. “I’m here because my skills a multitasking was lacking, sir.”  
  
“Correct.” Jack strode around the kneeling man. “You need to learn to combine more than one job.” He paused behind the slave. “I expect every tasks I or someone else give to you to be completed promptly and correctly. Is this too much to ask?”  
  
“No, sir.”  
  
“No indeed. You don’t do it all at once though.”  
  
“No, sir.” There was a slight tremor in Ianto’s voice. His service was lacking; he had to learn. “Please.” But his master left him no time to beg.  
  
“Is it really worth my time to try and improve you?” Jack placed his right foot on Ianto’s lower back, leaning over the cowering man.  
  
“Please, sir! Please. I’ll learn. I can. I swear I can do better. I’ll do better.” Tightening the hold of his fingers, Ianto tensed; half expecting a kick to follow. He already felt like a beaten dog, why not just finish the job?  
  
“We’ll see.”  
  
Standing up again, Jack walked further into the room. Ianto stayed where his maser had put him; breathing deep, slow breaths; he’d managed to beg his way into a training session. It was only natural for Jack to be hesitant to train him; he was so very stupid and worthless after all. He’d need to do his best – there was no try tonight – if he failed, Jack would know just how useless he was. He needed to prove his worth.  
  
The slave had no idea what his master was setting up in front of him. There were plenty of noises that told him where Jack was, and that he was actively assembling something. But what he’d have to face when Jack was finished; he had no idea.   
  
“They sell the weirdest things online these days.”   
  
Ianto started at the sudden conversation, but kept his composure. Jack was filling the silence – not talking to him – but there might be some clue as to what would follow; did he really want to know?  
  
“I found this kit on amazon. A real steal if you ask me, and fun to boot.”   
  
What was his master talking about? Fun for his master, or for him?  
  
“I mean, a few hours of playing around and they you can make as many as you want. And the quality isn’t all that bad.” Jack paused to grin. “Not professional, no. But more than good enough for what I need.”  
  
Ianto was just as lost as before; if not more. What in the world was Jack talking about? Would it hurt? The fun had obviously been on the captain’s part; he’d already played around with it and – made something?   
  
“That should about do it.” Jack sounded satisfied. His master was happy with what he’d set up – whatever it was – and a happy master was always a good thing to start with.   
  
Ianto tried to control his heartbeat; there was no point in getting nervous for something that could turn out better – or worse – than he was anticipating.  
  
The slave twitched when he felt a piece of leather strap glide over his shoulder and down his back. It was a real piece of leather; the smell of the belts that had hung in his father’s shop tickling the back of his nose too real to be the force-whip. The strap could be anything from a belt to an actual whip; either would hurt. So very slowly, his master let the thing skim across his back and eventually slither off over his tailbone.  
  
The slave tensed when he no longer felt the presence, it was usually the time he received a stinging lash of sorts. He waited and waited, but no immediate pain followed. Three minutes later, the slave’s body started relaxing; something Jack saw at once.  
  
Ianto yipped and jumped when Jack gave him a soft smack on the rump. Fearful eyes stared at the concrete right underneath them, completely and utterly bewildered. The fact that his master was laughing his arse of right behind him did not help. The smack had not hurt at all, it didn’t even sting.   
  
“Up.” Jack giggled, punctuating his command with a few of the same light smacks. Really, he was just waving the short riding crop against Ianto’s behind. He hadn’t thought that Ianto would have jumped that much and the sound he’d made had just been a cherry on top.   
  
Still befuddled, Ianto could only obey. Using his stomach muscles, he pushed himself back up into a normal kneeling position. He didn’t dare use his hands, those were meant to stay where Jack wanted them. A master’s mood, however happy, could change at the slightest infraction. When he was certain his position was correct, he let his eyes look around the room.  
  
They immediately fell on two dildos. One had been fixed about three inches above the floor, the other had been mounted to some sort of stand, so it was at about Jack’s crotch height; ideal for a man on his knees to service. Ianto swallowed thickly, he was pretty sure where both those toys would be in a while.   
  
Multitasking.   
  
It would be new. He’d never had to concentrate on more than one cock before; it had always just been Jack. Jack behind or in front of him; using him as he should be used. It was clear that he wouldn’t be serving his master though. This time he would be trained on those lifeless objects; Jack didn’t want him anymore.  
  
‘Deep breaths,’ the slave reminded himself. ‘Deep breaths. Perhaps if you prove your worth Jack will use you again. He just needs to see how good I can be for him.’  
  
Wrenching himself from the thoughts, Ianto forced his entire mind to focus on his master. He needed to focus. He couldn’t screw up; not ever, not now. If he served well Jack would reward him, he had to trust his master. All he had to do was obey.   
  
Composure tightly under his control again, Ianto stared at the dildos. His breathing was still harder, but it was anticipation more than fear. Neither object looked like it would be too large for him – and if he was right – there was a glint of lube on the one he would be sitting on; though it could just be a trick of the light. He had to trust Jack; his master was kind.  
  
“Kneel up.” Again, there was that near caress with the strap he hadn’t seen. Ianto obeyed, sitting up on his knees and exposing his body for anyone to see.   
  
Ianto gasped, eyes turning upwards, when a hand threaded itself into his hair and pulled him flush against a hard stomach and an obvious erection. The salve couldn’t help closing his eyes when they saw determined eyes staring down at him, he licked his lips. Jack was showing him what he’d lost with his meagre behaviour.   
  
“You need to learn to focus on more than one task at once.” Jack could feel his pet nodding under his hand. “Those are exact replicas of my own cock.” There was a twitch now, he’d managed to surprise Ianto then. “As I said before, the internet is a magical place.”   
  
He released his pet’s head and walked around him tapping the top dildo; watching it bounce up and down for a bit. “You will service both of these at once.” The captain turned to his pet, legs wide, and hands in trouser pockets “We’ll see if you’re capable of doing so.” Ianto’s eyes widened. “If you do manage to impress me, we’ll see about rewarding you.”  


1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	61. Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hectic week, finally got around to posting the update. For those of you who have been waiting _ enjoy!

  
Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

 

#memberblock { width: 99%; margin: 1em auto; float: left; }  
.column { float: left; width: 32%; }  
html>body .column { width: 33%; }  
#category_content, #categoryblock { width: 99%; margin: 0 auto;}  
html>body #category_content, html>body #categoryblock { display: table; width: 100%; }  
.row { float: left;}  
html>body .row { display: table-row; float: none;}  
.catblockcell { padding: 0 1ex 1ex 0;}  
.catblockdiv { float: left; width: 32%;}  
html>body .catblockdiv {display: table-cell; float: none; width: 33%; }  
.cleaner { clear: both; height: 1px; font-size: 1px; border: none; margin: 0; padding: 0; background: transparent; }

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Torchwood](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=16)  
---  
**My punishment** by [trouble seeker](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=18618) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=140526) \- [202](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=140526)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=61) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=all)   


Author's Notes:

hectic week, finally got around to posting the update. For those of you who have been waiting _ enjoy!  
  
1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112

  
  
Reward.   
  
The single word echoed through Ianto’s skull and buzzed its way down his spine. Just like his master’s punishments were something to fear, his rewards had never failed to reach his wildest expectations. In this case, Ianto hoped, it would involve allowing him access to the cock that had had these toys modelled after it.   
  
Dazed, the slave realised his jaw had dropped slightly and pulled it back into place. Dragging his gaze from the bouncing dildo to his master’s face, he nodded. He’d do anything to satisfy his master. He’d do anything to learn. A reward didn’t change his need to obey, it just made him more eager to do what he’d been ordered to do.  
  
“Stand up.”  
  
In the blink of an eye, Ianto was on his feet. Hands still in his neck, he waited for more commands. He was so ready.  
  
“Strip.”  
  
Just as fast, the single item of clothing was pooled around his ankles. Hands back where they were meant to be, the pet stepped out of the trousers and pushed them to the side; he had to remain on the spot Jack had ordered.   
  
“That’s a good start. Eager to please?”  
  
Keeping his head to the front, Ianto’s eyes followed his master as the older man stalked around him; inspecting him.  
  
“Yes, sir!”   
  
“Let’s warm you up just a bit, shall we?”  
  
It was a rhetorical question, he really knew it was. But a question was a question; questions had to be answered. “Yes, sir.”  
  
Ianto knew what Jack meant by ‘warming him up’ and sure enough, only seconds after his answer, he felt a sting on his arse. It was still light compared to other sessions, but this time Jack had hit him harder than before. Closing his eyes, the pet took several lashes without a sound.  
  
“Ah!” That was a harder one!   
  
The vocalisation seemed what this master wanted, because the next few strikes were softer. Still more than hard enough to coax sound from him, but never too hard. He still had no idea what Jack was beating him with; he’d been too transfixed by the dildos to look at what his master had held in his hand.   
  
It wasn’t a very long whip. That much he knew; Jack was standing quite close to him. Reaching out to trace a red line across his arse and thighs every few lashes. It didn’t hurt like a belt either; he knew what that felt like. Perhaps it was just a short, wide whip; the kind you’d use on a horse?  
  
Fifteen stinging slaps later, Ianto was whimpering at each strike. Though it was all still nothing compared to a real whipping – he was being ‘warmed up’, not beaten – his arse was getting very sensitive. He didn’t know how long he could keep taking the punishment without begging his master to please, please stop. Five lashes later, he didn’t have to wonder; his master stopped.  
  
Strong hands grabbed both cheeks and squeezed. The pet responded by clenching his arse. “Feel like you’re warm enough yet?”  
  
The slave really wanted to say yes; to get this over with. He wanted to serve, not merely cry out in pain. But he could hear the laugh in Jack’s voice. His master was enjoying himself. Closing his eyes, Ianto decided he could take more; Jack deserved more.  
  
“No, sir. Please.”  
  
The admission was rewarded instantly. Sturdy arms snaked around his body and crushed him back into Jack’s. One hand reached straight for his crotch; grabbing a handful of cage. The other pushed the slave’s head to the right, exposing the perfect line of his neck to his master’s teeth and lips. His plea for ‘more’ had obviously aroused the older man; the hard, clothed cock rubbing against his glowing arse didn’t lie.   
  
“Good boy.”   
  
The slave gasped at the raw lust in those words; he’d made the right decision. He relished the next few seconds of frenzied dry humping; he’d be getting those lashes he’d asked for soon enough.   
  
When Jack released his slave’s trembling body with a growl and let whatever he was holding fly, Ianto gasped at the intensity of the blows. For some reason they didn’t really hurt; though they were harder than the last he’d felt. All he really perceived, was the stirring of his own cock, within its cage.  
  
The teeth marks on his neck glowed brighter in his mind than the stripes on his arse; those seemed to just fade into a general buzz. That his cock was trying once again to conquer the cage that constricted it was not new; any proximity of Jack’s heat was enough to get his hormones running rampant.   
  
Breathing harder, the slave wondered when he would get to practice and show off his skills. With every lash the need to just get on his knees and fuck something increased. He wasn’t going to beg though; his master was having fun.   
  
Breathing harder, Jack eventually stopped. Dropping the riding crop on the floor, he knelt behind his shaking pet. He hadn’t planned on ‘warming up’ this long, but when he’d heard that plea for more. God that had gone straight for his cock. If he hadn’t had the entire lesson set up he’d have just bent the man in half and fucked him raw. Whatever had gone through Ianto’s mind, he liked it.  
  
Unable to ignore the red flesh in front of him, he wanted to make the extra pain go away. Working strictly on instinct, Jack pressed his face against the flushed skin. The heat that was radiating just too enticing to resist. Rubbing his nose in little circles, Jack could feel Ianto tremble under his fingertips; pressed firmly around slim hips.   
  
“Warmed up now?” The older man was surprised by the hoarseness of his voice, he hadn’t even been yelling or grunting.   
  
Jack could feel the nod as much as the stuttered “Yes, sir.” Grinning, the captain rolled his head like a cat in the heat; a flustered pet was a fun pet to play with. Whatever he asked of Ianto now, the younger man would obey without even the most fleeting thought.   
  
“Ready to show me how good you can be?”  
  
He knew exactly what Ianto had been thinking; the young man wanted to prove his worth. Wanted to earn the chance to serve. The wording would resonate with everything Ianto was going over in his mind.  
  
“Yes, sir.”   
  
Had he not been holding on to the standing man, Ianto would have surged towards his goal. As it was, he just pulled forward and stayed in place when fingers tightened their hold. Jack dragged his top teeth down from spine to leg; delighted with the noise it wrung from the man in front of him. Jack wondered what Ianto’s face looked like right now. It was probably perfect; a mixture of pure lust and need worn on swollen lips and pink cheeks.   
  
Ever passing second he could feel Ianto’s muscles tense. Every tiny movement wound his pet’s nerves tighter. How would Ianto cope when the order to go just didn’t come; would he crack? Grinning, he let his fingers trail down Ianto’s legs. The tremors that accompanied the halting moan were glorious. But it was about time he let his pet get to work.   
  
After he took care of the last little thing.  
  
Fingers traced the base of the metal plug still buried in Ianto’s arse. The pet groaned; he’d almost forgotten about the thing. There was no way he’d be able to ride a dildo, let alone his master’s cock, with that inside him. Jack had pushed just about every button he could, leaving his mind in tatters. All he knew was that he had to serve; anything.  
  
Pushing and pulling slowly – he really didn’t want to damage Ianto again this soon – Jack extracted the plug. As he let the last centimetre slip free, he stood; pushing the plug into a different angle. Ianto’s knees nearly buckled.  
  
“Having trouble standing up?”  
  
“Yes, sir.” The slave wavered. A veil had been pulled over his brain; he was nothing but a willing body.   
  
“Go have a seat then.”   
  
The smallest push was completely unnecessary. Ianto blindly stumbled the few paces and, gratefully, sank to his knees. With a sigh of relief, he settled over the lubed representation of Jack’s cock, and lowered his aching body down.  
  
Grinding his hips, the slave took as much in as he could; welcoming the intrusion. Panting heavily, he felt the base of the dildo nuzzle his crack. The gasp of satisfaction echoed by the man behind him; the man he had to please.   
  
The man who held the power to grant him what he wanted; desired.   
  
Without hesitation, Ianto started moving. He knew the pace Jack liked; not too fast to start, just a steady roll of hips. It was a bit odd to feel the exact likeness of Jack’s cock inside of him without the pulse of his master’s heart deep within, but he could cope; he could cope for Jack.   
  
Picking up the pace, Ianto moaned in satisfaction. This was his purpose; he was serving. Settling into his task with gusto. The slave managed to work on the first dildo for about half a minute, when the near perfection of his world was shattered by the sting of Jack’s crop.  
  
“You seem to be forgetting something?”  
  
Helpless, Ianto’s eyes snapped up to his master’s. What was he forgetting?  
  
His hands were in the correct position, and he was sure Jack had ordered him to start riding. Had he imagined the command? With horror, he followed Jack’s eyes and then settled back down. The second cock. How could he have forgotten? He was here to be trained in multitasking!  
  
Licking his lips, Ianto raised himself up a bit and took the tip of the dildo in between them.   
  
“That’s better.”  
  
Walking around the setup, Jack inspected Ianto’s work. Though a marvel to see, the position just looked a bit off.  
  
“Hands behind your back.”  
  
And now it was perfect. A moaning pet, coated in the thinnest layer of sweat, bouncing his glowing arse up and down a thick rubber shaft. Thick, swollen lips sucking desperately.  
  
“Shoulders back; posture is important.”  
  
Ianto adjusted his body as Jack commanded. He wanted to look perfect to Jack; any adjustment that man required would be made. The riding crop – he could see the tool now – poked and swatted at his shoulders and chest till he was appropriately arranged.   
  
The slave made sure to keep up his movements as Jack toyed with him. He really didn’t want to anger his master; not now. Jack seemed pleased; he was guiding him rather than letting him fail.   
  
“Head up.” The crop tapped at Ianto’s jaw and throat. “You’re not just sucking some random object. You’re training to serve an actual human being.”  
  
When Ianto merely whimpered in confusion and tried to angle his head wrongly, Jack elaborated. Stepping in front of Ianto, and positioning himself until the dildo aligned with his own crotch area.  
  
“You’re serving someone. You can gauge their needs and pleasure in a couple of ways.” He ran his fingers through Ianto’s hair; coaxing his slave to look up at his. “You can listen for any noise they make.” Jack let his fingers trail out of Ianto’s hair. “You could feel their body’s response with your mouth and hands if the second is allowed.”   
  
As he spoke, Jack deftly undid his own trousers one-handed, pulling the last layers of fabric away from his cock. The thick shaft in his fingers and right in front of Ianto’s already occupied face. “Or you could gaze up at them.” A single stroke, from root to tip, pulled a single drop of pre-come to the top of the red organ. Ianto was fighting to keep his eyes locked with Jacks; he had to.  
  
Grinning, Jack thumbed the moisture away; sucking his thumb lewdly. Ianto’s eyes had drawn down to his master’s cock for only a second, and had swivelled up to follow the droplets destination.   
  
“You want it?”  
  
Stroking himself a couple more times, Jack gathered some more pre-come on his thumb. Ianto could only gurgle as he nodded; his mouth was filled.  
  
“Reach for it.”  
  
Staring at the thumb, right at the end of the artificial cock he was sucking, Ianto knew there was only one way to get those precious drops of pure ecstasy. Loosening his throat muscles, he pushed forward. He’d deep throated his master before, yes, but this was somehow more difficult. The rubber not as soft and pliable as the real human cock so close to his face. His priz – his reward – so mouth-wateringly close.   
  
Eventually, he was swallowing reflexively around the thick dildo; his lips mere millimetres away from Jack’s thumb. He was going to gag soon, he couldn’t hold this much longer.  
  
“Just a tiny bit further. You DO want it, don’t you?” Jack crooned.  
  
Oh yes he did! Ianto pushed, gagged and pulled back with moistened lips; he’d done it. The taste instantly spread over the hard surface as he continued sucking; it felt more like a real cock already. Moaning, Ianto closed his eyes.  
  
They opened again, a split second later, with a muted yelp. Jack had struck him again; the whip leaving a thin strip of pain on his rump.   
  
“Keep your eyes open unless instructed. You’re serving someone else, not yourself.”  
  
Swallowing, Ianto kept his eyes wide open; staring up at Jack. Another lash made him rear up; this time Jack had struck him on his side.   
  
“And keep moving! There’s more than one person to satisfy.”  
  
Nodding, Ianto kept his gaze locked on the deep blue eyes above him, and got his hips moving again.   
  
Slowly, he learned to focus on more than one cock. Jack walking around him to inspect every aspect of his movements. It wasn’t easy, as Jack kept up a steady string of demands.  
  
“Don’t just grind down, use your legs.”  
  
“”Your hips can go more than one way. Don’t just go up and down.” His master had grabbed his frail frame and had shown him how he could rotate his arse up and down the thick shaft.  
  
“Use your tongue; keep it interesting.”  
  
“Back straight.  
  
“Make some noise. Let the one you’re serving know how much you like serving them.”  
  
“Suck those cheeks in.”  
  
“Keep your arse moving! While you concentrate on one thing your body needs to serve on its own.” The lash had been a deserved reminder of his purpose.  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Twenty minutes later, Ianto was tired.   
  
He’d already been tired out by the day’s work without any form of food to compensate the energy he’d used, but now he was bone tired. His jaw was sore, His arse was stinging and his legs were drained. Tears started gathering in the corner of his eye as he fought to keep moving; he had to please Jack. Blinking rapidly Ianto kept them from falling; he wasn’t allowed to cry.  
  
Only Jack’s needs mattered; his own feelings never did.  
  
The collar and the promise of a reward kept him going. He had to complete his task; he had to. Jack was training him; he had to learn.  
  
He had to trust his master to bend him to his will without snapping his body and mind.  
  
Trust. Yes – he trusted Jack.   
  
Groaning, Ianto moved a tad faster; pushing the last of his energy into the show he was giving his master. Jack would let him stop before he collapsed.   
  
Jack would save him.  
  
“Enough.”   
  
Jack moved behind his pet, stilling his head’s movements with a simple gesture. Ianto sagged back into the strong hand; the cock still half in his mouth.   
  
“Shhh. Enough, you’ve done enough. Easy.”  
  
Making soothing noises, Jack managed to get Ianto’s hips to stop their near reflexive movements. It seemed like he’d accomplished his goal; Ianto was serving both cocks at the same time without thinking about it. His body didn’t even stop when he’d been told he could. He’d need to learn to pay closer attention to his surroundings later; but there was no need to try to get his pet to run when he was still finding his feet.  
  
“There. Tired?”  
  
Ianto looked up and back up at his master. The tip of the cock he’d been swallowing finally slipped from between red lips; he nodded dumbly. Jack always knew what he was thinking and feeling; his master knew him so well. Jack cared for him.  
  
“Too tired for one last thing?” Jack suggestively rotated his hips, rubbing his still hard cock against the back of his slave’s head.  
  
Ianto’s eyelids fluttered before he seemed to pull himself together. “No, sir. Never.”  
  
“That’s good. So good.”  
  
Ianto smiled just a bit; his mouth and jaw were next to paralysed.   
  
“We’ll have to work on your endurance too, but that’s for later.” Soothing Ianto’s troubled mind, Jack swept the hair from his forehead. “It’s to be expected; you’re still at the beginning of your training.” Jack could feel his pet respond to the gentle touches and his tone of voice. “You’ll do your best for any future lesson won’t you?”  
  
Eyes falling shut, Ianto nodded. He’d always obey Jack. He’d do anything to please the other man.  
  
“Tsk tsk. No sleeping just yet. You’ve got one last thing to take care of, remember?” Gently tapping a finger against Ianto’s forehead, Jack watched the blue eyes open again; he couldn’t draw this out much longer. “Here, come on.”  
  
Pulling Ianto off of the second dildo, Jack coaxed him to the bed that stood against one of the far walls. He’d gotten a larger one than the tiny cot he’d managed to fit into his hole; this one was at least king-sized.   
  
Ianto let Jack take him wherever he wanted; his arse sore yet surprisingly empty as he struggled to walk normally; he couldn’t be a burden to his master.  
  
It was a few minutes work to get him lying spread-eagled on the plump mattress and thick covers. The slave wriggled into the soft spread, delighted with the warmth it proved. He was so lucky Jack allowed him on such surfaces to serve him; so lucky.   


1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	62. Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I left Ianto sprawled naked on a big bed, what could possibly happen?

  
Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

 

#memberblock { width: 99%; margin: 1em auto; float: left; }  
.column { float: left; width: 32%; }  
html>body .column { width: 33%; }  
#category_content, #categoryblock { width: 99%; margin: 0 auto;}  
html>body #category_content, html>body #categoryblock { display: table; width: 100%; }  
.row { float: left;}  
html>body .row { display: table-row; float: none;}  
.catblockcell { padding: 0 1ex 1ex 0;}  
.catblockdiv { float: left; width: 32%;}  
html>body .catblockdiv {display: table-cell; float: none; width: 33%; }  
.cleaner { clear: both; height: 1px; font-size: 1px; border: none; margin: 0; padding: 0; background: transparent; }

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Torchwood](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=16)  
---  
**My punishment** by [trouble seeker](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=18618) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=140779) \- [202](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=140779)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=62) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=all)   


Author's Notes:

I left Ianto sprawled naked on a big bed, what could possibly happen?   
  
1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112

  
  
Jack stood by the foot of the bed, watching his pet sprawled there. God the young man looked delicious. The fact that Ianto himself had no clue just how edible he was just made him harder to resist.   
  
Slowly, the captain slipped out of his trousers. He’d managed to find the time to pull off his shirt, but anything else had had to wait. Taking himself in hand, Jack stepped out of the last of his clothing. All he had to do now was decide how he would finish this. Ianto had taken the lesson splendidly, now he needed to be rewarded. And no one had ever said the reward couldn’t be pleasurable for both of them, really it was a given.   
  
Even taking into account that the position he chose couldn’t be too strenuous on the pet _ he didn’t want any of the others to notice these after work sessions with the office slave_ there were so many options to choose from.   
  
Rolling Ianto over and taking him doggy style was always glorious. The way Ianto’s arse squeezed his cock when he angled his torso downwards. It wasn’t too tiring either; well balanced, Ianto could just about fall asleep while he did all the work. No; that was the last thing he wanted.  
  
Missionary was an underrated position; it always left the partner’s torso wide open for exploring. The fact that he’d get to watch Ianto’s face while it reacted to every single thrust or change in angle; marvellous.   
  
Ordering Ianto to ride him would probably be a stretch. The boy was running on fumes, he couldn’t break him; not when the sex was meant to be a reward. He’d have to wait till Ianto was fed and rested before he tried that one again.   
  
Ianto’s tongue snaked from his mouth, flicking over the swollen lips; obviously trying to sooth the tingle. The action was a normal response, a blowjob that lasted that long would numb anyone’s lips, but it sparked a single thought in Jack’s mind. He wanted that mouth, in any way possible. Making Ianto kneel up at take him would be too much; Ianto would collapse. Collapsing would mean the pet had failed, and that would force him to punish Ianto; he really didn’t want this day to end with meaningless pain. There were plenty of other ways to get his cock sheathed in that perfect, wet cavern.   
  
Kneeling over Ianto while he laid back would work. He could even instruct his slave to finger his arse while he took his pleasure, and being allowed to swallow his owner’s come would certainly be perceived as a reward.   
  
Just as he was about to crawl on the bed, Jack changed his mind. There were other, more creative ways to do this. And one of them seemed appropriate right now.  
  
“Ianto.”  
  
Blue eyes flickered open, searching for the sounds origin; his master’s position.  
  
“Yes, sir.”   
  
“Come here, pet.”  
  
Ianto shuddered at the name. He hadn’t been called by his name, nor had it been slave or thing; he was a pet. A slave was an object only useful when serving, a pet _ a pet was something you cared for, fed, loved. As he crawled over the blankets_ so very soft_ Ianto let his eyes fall on the hard shaft in front of him. Oh please let that he his reward. Jack had praised his hard work; had told him he’d done a good job. He’d been promised a reward, and while Jack had every right to just deny him any form of comfort, a reward would be so nice.   
  
“Stop there, just lie on the edge.”  
  
Lie down_ God that was a command he couldn’t possibly resist_ Ianto flopped onto the mattress. When Jack’s cock drifted even closer, he pressed a feather light kiss on the head. Even as the fact that he’d acted without order or permission reached his sluggish brain, Jack chuckled and rubbed the base of his skull; there was no fear there.   
  
“You like it don’t you?”  
  
“Yes, sir. Like you.”   
  
Jack watched Ianto’s face turn scarlet at the admission. Chuckling, he rubbed little circles at the edge of the dark curls.  
  
“You think you’ve earned me then?”  
  
“If you feel like I did, sir.” Ianto knew his own thoughts didn’t matter. He’d done his very best, taken his body to the limit, but only Jack could know if he’d earned his reward.   
  
Jack hummed his approval, pushing his hips forward. Just letting his cock brush those tempting lips, wondering if Ianto would be able to resist the temptation. The slave was too tired, or just incapable of turning down cock.   
  
As it turned out, no, Ianto could not pass on cock. After a quick flick, Ianto pushed his body just a tad further and planted a full kiss over the slit.   
  
“Ah, ah. Don’t get greedy just yet.”  
  
When Ianto whimpered and turned begging eyes up Jack laughed.  
  
“Oh don’t worry. You’ll get the chance to be as greedy as you want in just a moment. But only when I say so.”  
  
“Yes, sir.” Mumbling out his understanding, Ianto let his face fall down again. Huffing out a deep breath, he stared at the cock right fucking there.   
  
“Roll over.”  
  
Ianto did, staring up at his owner. Jack’s perfect cock was now poking him in the cheek, but he had to resist; he’d get whatever Jack gave him, no more.   
  
“Scoot back a bit.” Jack watched and guided his pet. “Yes, just like that, let your head hand over the edge. There, comfortable?”  
  
Ianto nodded awkwardly. “Yes, sir.”  
  
Jack regarded the setup, but Ianto was just a tad too low down. Something quickly solved by the addition of some pillows under Ianto’s shoulders.   
  
“You did well. I hope you learned something from today, and that you take this evening’s attitude with you to other lessons and tasks.”  
  
Ianto moaned when a gentle finger caressed his chest along with the praise.  
  
“Yes, sir. I will. I promise.”  
  
“Good, good.”  
  
Pulling his fingers up, Jack stroked them over Ianto’s face.   
  
“Now open up.”  
  
Letting his head fall back, Ianto spread his lips; he’d been waiting for this all night. Jack didn’t make him wait, immediately pressing forward and sliding his cock into his mouth. Without any hesitation, Ianto hollowed his cheeks, and started sucking at the flesh he’d been given. Jack had just let about an inch or two within reach, and Ianto was glad for that.   
  
While he wasn’t dehydrated, his mouth wasn’t exactly dripping wet either. By letting him suckle on just a part of his erection first, Jack was letting him build up enough saliva for a smooth ride. No doubt, once the moisture coated every inch of hard, smooth skin, more and more of the organ would be fed to him.   
  
True to Ianto’s prediction, Jack soon let his hips slide forward a bit, and then a bit more, till eventually, he was sliding his entire shaft into Ianto’s willing throat. The captain let Ianto work on his won for a while, but then the urge to just thrust took over.  
  
“Let it go.”  
  
A hand sliding over his neck was the only warning Ianto got. It was also the only warning he needed. Letting his head fall, and leaving the support of his neck to the pillows underneath him, the pet let his throat relax. Any form of control he’d had over what happened to Jack’s cock and his body, he released.   
  
Groaning appreciatively, Jack pushed in. The sight of his own cock swelling Ianto’s throat nearly pushed him over the edge. IT would be a waste to let it end here though, so he resisted. Taking deep, even breaths, he pulled back_ Ianto needed to be able to breathe now and then_ before pushing in slowly again. He took his time, making sure he didn’t damage Ianto’s throat in any way. He had to be absolutely positive that Ianto wasn’t frightened or even stressed, which would cause him to tense any muscles.   
  
“You’re doing so god right now.”  
  
And then he had it. Just that confirmation_ the reassurance that yes, he was doing this right_ led it all to perfection. The last tiny strands of stress left Ianto and he truly relaxed.   
  
Safe to do as he wished, Jack let his hips snap forward just a bit faster and harder. He could see his cock move in and out of Ianto’s throat, unhindered by anything. The complete trust it took for Ianto to allow this as smoothly as it was going; finally sent Jack plummeting over the edge.   
  
“Gods.”  
  
Pushing in as far as he could go, and for the first time he could see just how far inside Ianto that really was, Jack grunted out his completion. The fleeting thought of breathing and Ianto crossed his mind. Both were wiped away when trembling arms reached up and grabbed hold of his arse, keeping him locked tightly within the confines of Ianto’s mouth.   
  
“Oh, yes. The things you do to me.”  
  
And then Ianto started swallowing. Without gravity to help it on its way, copious amounts of sticky come were only slowly making their to Ianto’s stomach. If any decided to find another way out, back up the tight passage, there was a chance that they encountered the way into Ianto’s lungs. The pet solved the chance by helping the fluid on its way. That it also felt marvellous was a well-deserved bonus.   
  
“Good pet.” Jack stroked Ianto’s face and neck; tracing the outline of his cock in the supple, pale skin. “Gods, that’s good.”  
  
It spurred Ianto on to swallow again, and again. Till Jack realised that his pet would do anything to please him, not limited to depriving himself of oxygen when he really needed it.   
  
“Let go now.”  
  
Gently, he brushed the fingers off of his arse and hips. Ianto let them dangle off the edge of the bed along his head, there was no energy left to pull them back up again.   
  
Easing his cock out of Ianto’s throat was another experience. The wet gurgle as he pulled back was marvellous. As soon as he could, Ianto pulled in a breath. Thankfully, nothing made its way where it wasn’t meant to go, and there was no coughing fit to ruin the mood.   
  
“How you feel?”  
  
It was a bit of a strange question to ask, Jack realised right after the words had left his mouth. He’d never, ever, enquired about his slave’s wellbeing before now. It had just felt natural in the situation. He’d just had someone deep throat him to completion, not an easy feat.   
  
“I’m good, sir.”  
  
“Good, can you sit up for me?”  
  
Nodding, Ianto managed to manipulate his body into turning around and sitting up; glad his owner hadn’t directed him to take position, that would have been a lot harder.   
  
“Here, drink this.”  
  
Jack had walked to the nightstand and picked up a large glass. Handing it over, he didn’t stand around to watch Ianto obey his order. Stretching luxuriously, he got into the bed and made himself comfortable. It was too late to go up to his bunker now; if any emergencies arose, his wrist-strap would alert him and he’d be up in the hub in no time.   
  
As Jack nestled under the thick covers, Ianto set the glass to his lips. The liquid had a yellowish tinge, and smelled of vanilla. It had the consistency of a thick milkshake, and tasted like it too; Ianto found. The vanilla wasn’t all that tasty_ it had a synthetic aftertaste to it_ but it was the sweetest thing he’d ingested in a long time. As it was so normal, a simple shake, Ianto waited for the catch to come up and smack him in the face. There had to be some catch, didn’t there? His master had kept all food and everything but a few glasses of water from his pet; why would he suddenly feed it something so much like real food now?   
  
“Stop thinking.”  
  
Sputtering, Ianto turned to his master. HE had been thinking; overthinking even!   
  
“I’m sorry, sir. I_”  
  
“That’s good enough. Just don’t do it again.”  
  
“No, sir.”  
  
Licking his lips, Ianto stared at the glass. It was half empty, could he keep drinking? He hoped he could; it was filling his stomach so perfectly and he really needed the sustenance.   
  
“Empty it.”  
  
“Yes, sir. Thank you, sir!”  
  
There really was no way to lick at Jack’s feet right now_ they were hidden underneath at least one blanket_ but if they had been within reach, his tongue would be on them instead of the glass. Overjoyed, he tipped the glass into his mouth. Jack was so kind; so caring.  
  
“When you’re done, set it on the nightstand.”  
  
Ianto nodded and started getting off the bed. He’d been allowed on there to serve Jack; he’d get to sleep on the floor. He deserved the floor. The slave reverently licked the glass clean as far as he could before setting it on the nightstand nearest to Jack. Afterwards, he just stood there awkwardly, before eventually sinking to his knees and taking position.   
  
When you’re not needed and aren’t ordered into any specific position, you take this one.   
  
“There’s something under the foot of the bed, pull it out.”  
  
Jack rolled his shoulders and extended arms and legs; why hadn’t he ever thought of setting up another bedroom like this before. The cot had perks, but this!   
  
Ianto crawled_ it wasted less energy than standing and walking_ to the foot of the bed. He had no idea what he was reaching for, but he did_ orders were orders_ and when his fingers found a plastic edge, they grabbed it and pulled. The slave’s eyes grew wide when he realised what he held in his hands was a large dog’s bed. It looked like the one that was stashed under his master’s other bed, only that this one was burgundy instead of black. Another striking feature was that it was lined with a fleecy blanket and held another blanket that had been folded.   
  
Would he be sleeping here?  
  
“If you sleep in there, will you be able to really sleep?”  
  
It was a loaded question. Ianto knew what Jack was really asking him. Last time he’d stayed awake in fear of waking Jack. He’d been able to serve the next day, but a lack of sleep always meant some dip in quality. Could he sleep this close to his master and really sleep; not just snooze on the edge of waking.   
  
Yes. He was calm. He trusted Jack. The last time he’d been permitted to rest near his master there had been no pain when his master woke. Jack hadn’t been angry with him. HE could sleep easy. He was close to Jack. And really, was there any place he’d rather be?  
  
“Yes, sir.”  
  
“Then get in, and sleep.”  
  
Reaching for a light switch next to the bed, Jack turned off the lights. It left Ianto with a bit of a problem while getting in the bed, but nothing major. Soon he was covered with a warm blanket, a meal in his stomach_ part of which was his master’s come!_ and a reminder of his lesson glowing on his arse.   
  
Ianto was content.   


1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	63. Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

  
Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

 

#memberblock { width: 99%; margin: 1em auto; float: left; }  
.column { float: left; width: 32%; }  
html>body .column { width: 33%; }  
#category_content, #categoryblock { width: 99%; margin: 0 auto;}  
html>body #category_content, html>body #categoryblock { display: table; width: 100%; }  
.row { float: left;}  
html>body .row { display: table-row; float: none;}  
.catblockcell { padding: 0 1ex 1ex 0;}  
.catblockdiv { float: left; width: 32%;}  
html>body .catblockdiv {display: table-cell; float: none; width: 33%; }  
.cleaner { clear: both; height: 1px; font-size: 1px; border: none; margin: 0; padding: 0; background: transparent; }

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Torchwood](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=16)  
---  
**My punishment** by [trouble seeker](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=18618) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=141200) \- [202](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=141200)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=63) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112

  
  
The pet fought the exhaustion; he wanted to rethink what had just happened, needed to analyse and learn from his day. Any mistakes had to be found, and things that had been rewarded could never be forgotten. Making sure not to make a sound_ waking his master was the last thing he wanted to do_ Ianto let his fingers explore his bum.   
  
The entire area stung mildly, but sever spots flared up under searching fingers. Ianto had to swallow the whimper of absolute joy; Jack had left welts. They weren’t very big or long_ the riding crop didn’t cover a large area with a single strike_ but they would be there for at least a day. He’d get to feel his master’s presence and power as he served. Begging Jack for more pain had been a good choice; the reward was substantial.   
  
As he glanced about the room, lit just enough to see with an emergency light, Ianto realised that so far, there were no real bad memories attached to this room. His cell had plenty; the thought of the little hole enough to make the pet cringe. But he wasn’t in his cell now; he was at the foot of his master’s bed.   
  
Not too far to his left stood the A-frame covered in padded leather. The pet remembered being bent over it. He’d been punished here, yes, but they had been lessons he’d needed to learn. And Jack had been kind when he finally managed to get his thick mind around what he’d done wrong. The rewards for the lessons far outweighed his cries of pain as he learnt them.   
  
And he’d done his best to learn from them. Tosh had been more accepting of him since he’d been allowed to use his tongue for talking rather than licking; he’d never failed to show his gratitude again. Even as his fingers ran over the light welts, he knew not to let them stray anywhere near his own cock. He was allowed to touch it, but only when he had been ordered to; when his pleasure served as entertainment for others.   
  
Caressing the abused skin one last time, Ianto retracted his hand and got comfortable. It wasn’t hard at all; he was lying on a soft surface and a blanket rolled around the rest of him. The pet couldn’t remember a time he’d been this comfortable. While he’d needed to think before he slept, any time for leisure had ended; he needed rest. Jack had been kind enough to check his ability to sleep nearby. He’d answered affirmatively, but if it turned out that he hadn’t slept enough, hadn’t been capable after all; he’d deserve to be punished for the lie. The pet closed his eyes, shutting out the last remnants of light; he really didn’t want to lie.   
  
Focussing, the pet could hear his owner’s muted breathing. Jack was so close! The thought brought a tiny smile to Ianto’s lips, and a minute later, his mind found the rest it needed.  
  
There was no energy or time left to waste on dreams or nightmares. The pet’s sleep was deep and undisturbed; he didn’t even move an inch. A full eight hours later, Ianto woke. It was a slow regaining of consciousness, where he was aware of his waking. It wasn’t something he’d learnt before, but his breathing stayed steady and low without conscious thought. He had n-learnt to stay absolutely still while waking; pain from previous punishments rose quickly with sudden movements. The pet kept his eyes closed, listening for his owner.  
  
Unlike last time, Jack had not yet woken up. Ianto had spent a lot of time kneeling at the foot of his master’s bed, waiting for him to wake; he knew what Jack’s breathing sounded like when he was sleeping. Deep even breaths interrupted sporadically by a mumbled word, or_ very rarely_ a whimper.  
  
The pet knew of his master’s immortality, though he wasn’t sure if the others did too. He’d found records dating back hundreds of years, full of pictures and notes of his work at and for Torchwood. If the information had bene meant to be a secret, it had not been well hidden. Most of what he’d found, had either turned up on his hunt for any information concerning the cyber men, or on his quest to bring some form of organisation into the chaotic archives. He’d never told anyone what he’d learnt; not even Jack. And no one had ever asked. The team shared a mutual dislike for anything related to paperwork. The archives were filled with files; they didn’t care what was down there until they needed a file quickly.   
  
Hundreds of years of working for Torchwood meant plenty of deaths in service of Her Majesties government. Torchwood employees didn’t last long in the field without some form of traumatic injury; rarely did one manage to enjoy their pension. His master had seen and undergone horrible things, and those probably fuelled plenty of nightmares. The pet cringed at the thought that he was probably responsible for some of them; he’d brought a killer alien into Jack’s home.  
  
Clenching his arse, and reigniting the slight sting of the welts calmed his wavering mind. He was often, and seriously punished for his crime. He deserved the pain and degradation; he’d beg for more if he ever felt his crimes were going unpunished.   
  
As slowly as he could manage, Ianto slipped his fingers towards his arse again. Thank God they hadn’t healed overnight. He was serving his sentence; he hadn’t paid for his mistake yet, but Jack would see to it that he did. He had a purpose; serve or suffer.  
  
Ianto froze, as above him Jack’s breathing changed. His master was waking up. Holding his breath, the pet wished Jack to wake up on his own pace. To hurry along the process of waking up would mean he pushed his master to do something he perhaps didn’t want to do; a grievous crime. That he’d graduated from slave to pet_ for how long that change would last he didn’t know_ did not mean he’d earned some form of voice.   
  
“Get up here.”  
  
Jack’s first words of the day usually held a raspy quality to them, and today was no different; Ianto’s cock started swelling within its cage at one. The reaction was as automatic as Pavlov’s dogs; not just the raw eroticism of the rougher sounds, but the fact that it was usually paired with the first round of sexual activities of the day.   
  
“Yes, sir.”  
  
Unwrapping the blanket hastily, the pet wondered if his own voice held the same change in the morning, and if it did, did it arouse his master. He hoped it wouldn’t have some form of negative effect; he loved giving Jack a sexual morning pickup.   
  
It was only a second’s work before he was on top of Jack’s bed. The pet kept his body low and submissive as he crossed the soft blankets to his master’s side. Getting into position was a bit awkward; the bed kept dipping under his knew. The hard way was a way too, Ianto guessed; there was no way he was not taking his position. His own discomforts were not what he was here to serve, and he bent his head to his chest.  
  
“Head down. I want to see your arse.”  
  
Ianto obeyed, turning and resenting his arse for inspection. If his master wanted to see last night’s handiwork, he had every right to do so. Arousal and anticipation_ what would Jack do to his unresisting form_ raised Ianto’s heartrate. As he waited under Jack’s scrutinising eye, the welts started pulsing; God, the other man hadn’t even touched him yet and he was on edge. Jack seemed content to just run his eyes up and down the pale body in front of him. Ianto forbade himself to move or beg; he wasn’t allowed to wish for touches. If Jack wanted to touch him, he’d do so on his own time; he had to be patient.   
  
The pet smiled and breathed into the thick bedding when he felt the mattress dip; Jack was sitting up.  
  
“Ah!”  
  
Ianto’s head shot up an inch or so at the crack of flesh on flesh before he forced it down again; Jack had slapped him, palm open and flat. Several welts had upgraded from a dull pulse to a red glow in his mind’s eye.   
  
“Thank you, sir.”  
  
The gratitude was mumbled into the bedding, a hint of arousal colouring the edges; Jack was running the tip of his index-finger along the line of a welt.   
  
“You like getting spanked, don’t you?”  
  
“Yes, sir.”  
  
Ianto gasped at the second slap; muscles tensing at the impact. Licking his lips, the slave forced himself to let go of the soft blanket he’d unconsciously gripped in fists. He was aware of Jack’s sentence structure; it pushed towards an affirmative answer. If he hadn’t already been in firm agreement of the fact, the thought would have formed more easily. He loved the closeness of a spanking; so personal.  
  
“And last night’s welts?”  
  
This time, Jack’s tone was different. He was fishing for one answer, but he needed to be sure; interrogation tricks here, not hints towards what answer he wanted.   
  
“Oh, I like them, sir.”  
  
Jack chuckled at the muted sound of pleasure as he treated his pet to another light smack. His reasoning had been correct; Ianto was a fan of marks. It had seemed like the young man had been pleased, even aroused by his marks before. So aroused that he’d needed a very sound punishment. Touching his own body for his own pleasure was not a choice a slave got to make. Jack hadn’t dared mark hi pet since. Even now, it had been a spur of the moment thing. It had left him no choice but to learn more about Ianto’s latest kink. Spreading the flushed cheeks in front of him, Jack asked more questions.   
  
“Why?”  
  
It was a very simple question to ask, not so much to answer. The single word apparently stumped the younger man’s impressive brain. After a few seconds of silence, Jack dragged his dry thumb over Ianto’s hole.  
  
“Why?”  
  
The captain could feel his pet tremble under his hands.  
  
“You’ve got two seconds left to figure out an acceptable answer.”  
  
“I’m not sure sir!”  
  
Grinning, Jack let his thumb glide over the furled muscle again; this time slippery with saliva. If Ianto wasn’t sure, he could teach his pet the reason why.   
  
“What do you know then?”  
  
Ianto gasped. What did he know? Only that he enjoyed the lingering feeling of attention.  
  
“I don’t know, sir. I just like the way it feels.”  
  
Up and down, up and down. Never quite enough curl to the digit to let it slip inside that quivering, hungry hole.  
  
“Do you like the marks, or just all pain?”  
  
Trembling fingers crumpled the blanket again, squeezing into a tight fist in an attempt to steady his mind.   
  
“I don’t like the pain, sir. Just the marks a real touch leaves.”  
  
Jack let the very tip of his thumb slide into Ianto before pulling out again and resuming the irritating sliding.  
  
“Real touches. So you don’t like the force whip?”  
  
Even the mentioning of the horrible tool made Ianto shudder in fear. No! Now he did not like the force whip. He would beg for the lashes if he deserved them, but would do anything to not deserve them.  
  
“No sir. The force whip is for when I’m bad. It just hurts me and leaves me in pain. There’s no mark.”  
  
“Would you deserve a mark?”  
  
Deserve a mark when he was bad? No. The force whip was used for that reason. It left him in pain, but able to rectify his mistakes if that was even possible. The reminder was the shame in his mind; he carried that with him no matter where he went. A mark was something he’d gotten when he’d learnt his lesson, or when Jack had been especially pleased with his slave. The marks reminded him of that; he’d been good.  
  
“No, sir. A mark is something you’ve given me when you were pleased with my behaviour. When I’m bad I deserve nothing but pain.”  
  
The answer was rewarded with the slick thumb taking another journey inside of his arse; Ianto bit his lip.   
  
Above him, Jack was smiling like mad; what a stroke of luck. Ianto already associated a mark with a high grade; a reward. He’d known that his pet liked the impact of a spanking, but the bruises and welts went a step further. Now he had food, touches and even pain to rewards Ianto with. A plethora of possibilities.   
  
“Good. The force whip is a punishment. Pain that still lets you serve as you’re meant to.” Jack slowly pumped his thumb deeper, searching for that bundle of nerves. “For the rare occasions that you’re not just good.” Ianto shuddered, not just at the words, he’d found the bump. “You can carry the trophy around for a while. Don’t think that I can take away that trophy the second you slip up.” Ianto was shaking his head, whimpering at the onslaught of pleasure as the thumb worried that single; marvellous, spot. “Amongst others, I can cover those marks with enough pain to drown them. Just like I can take away those trousers.” Ianto nodded.   
  
“Yes, sir.”  
  
He was very aware of Jack’s power. The older man could do with him as he wished. There was no need to give him reminders of his good behaviour. Hell, he didn’t need to take the time to inquire how he felt about a welt, but he had. Jack was so kind; so caring. He wasn’t worthy of gentle touches, let alone a trophy or clothes when he was bad.   
  
“Good. Now suck me off.”  
  
Pulling his thumb out with a pop, Jack settled back into his pillows.   
  
In front of him, Ianto gasped at the sudden loss of friction against his prostate. The confusion didn’t last more than millisecond. Quickly stripping the blanket away from his master’s hard cock, Ianto set to work. He’d hoped Jack would use his mouth this morning. While he didn’t have any form of objection to getting fucked, a meal of come was always a good start to the day. Not that giving a blowjob meant he’d get to swallow, but it was a higher chance than when Jack was buried deep within his arse.   
  
The tips he’d been given last night surfaced, and Ianto made sure to use each at least once. Jack had been kind enough to instruct him on his skills, he needed to show that he’d learnt them; remembered them.   
  
“Oh, yes. Good boy.”  
  
Jack let his fingers lace through the dark curls hovering over his crotch. If there was anything Ianto as good at, it was sucking him off. The young man just took in tips and tricks like a sponge. A single hint was always implemented instantly; every push and pull into a better position filed away for the next time he had his master’s cock in his mouth.   


1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	64. Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

  
Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

 

#memberblock { width: 99%; margin: 1em auto; float: left; }  
.column { float: left; width: 32%; }  
html>body .column { width: 33%; }  
#category_content, #categoryblock { width: 99%; margin: 0 auto;}  
html>body #category_content, html>body #categoryblock { display: table; width: 100%; }  
.row { float: left;}  
html>body .row { display: table-row; float: none;}  
.catblockcell { padding: 0 1ex 1ex 0;}  
.catblockdiv { float: left; width: 32%;}  
html>body .catblockdiv {display: table-cell; float: none; width: 33%; }  
.cleaner { clear: both; height: 1px; font-size: 1px; border: none; margin: 0; padding: 0; background: transparent; }

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Torchwood](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=16)  
---  
**My punishment** by [trouble seeker](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=18618) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=141358) \- [202](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=141358)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=64) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112

  
  
Ianto revelled in the freedom Jack was giving him right now; the hands in his hair were merely a firm presence, they didn’t push at all. The only time his breathing was limited, was when he pushed his head down by his own choice. The perfect opportunity to show the other man how skilled he’d become. It was his way of telling Jack that while he was more than allowed to just abuse his mouth as he sought pleasure and release, he didn’t have to; he could lie back and let his pet do all the work for him.   
  
Jack groaned; Ianto was very set on proving his worth, his abilities. As he stroked the soft curls – they felt so much nicer to touch now that he’d washed them with shampoo – he smiled.  
  
“Almost a waste, keeping that mouth to myself.”  
  
Humming with delight at the compliment, Ianto pushed down and nuzzled his nose against soft skin; smiling around the cock when the hand on his head tightened momentarily. He was more than happy to serve his master, but he’d be overjoyed to find Owen, Tosh or even Gwen wanted his special service. Apparently his owner felt the same way. Perhaps someday.  
  
A minute or so later, Ianto felt his master’s bollocks – cradled gently in his left hand – tighten, and the slave slowed down a bit. He wanted to draw this out as long as possible. A single word from the man whose cock he was sucking would be enough to make him finish the task, but Jack didn’t look like he was in a hurry to come. Who doesn’t like their pleasure drawn out?  
  
Pulling back, Ianto gouged how far Jack was from his orgasm, and suckled lightly on the very tip of the impressive length. His right hand stopped stroking his master’s thigh, and curled around the shaft. Alternating twisting movements with simple, slow pulls, Ianto wrung delicious sounds from the captain. Almost giddy at the power he held over the other man – no real power, he was very aware of this – the pet slid his lips down again, letting his tongue dance across every delicate spot he remembered.  
  
“Oh yes, get them wet first.”  
  
The pet was momentarily stumped. Get what wet before what?   
  
Only when Jack moved his hips – lifting them up not his stationary mouth – that he felt a presence against his fingertips. As he’d returned his entire mouth to the shaft, he’d unconsciously let his right hand drift, and it had found its way to Jack’s hole. He wasn’t usually allowed this far south, and now Jack wanted him to finger him?  
  
Shivering with anticipation, Ianto slipped two fingers into his mouth alongside his master’s erection. Working them alongside his tongue to get as much spittle on them as humanly possible. If they were too dry, the presence of his fingers would be uncomfortable at best. The thought of hurting his master too horrible to even consider.   
  
When the digits could not be more slippery, Ianto moved the index finger back to Jack’s entrance. Nervously, he swirled the finger around the ring of muscles, something that made the older man buck up, forcing his cock just that inch deeper. Not the least bit fazed, the pet remembered last night’s lesson. He could concentrate on his fingers and let his mouth work on autopilot; multitasking.   
  
Very slowly, and under grunted encouragements, the pet pushed the single finger in. The tight heat around the digit made his own cock throb; this was as close to fucking his as master he would ever get. Quick tug on his hair pulled him from the dizzying thought; he wouldn’t get to feel that sort of pleasure ever again, this was all he would get. Carefully, he pushed further, and the second joint disappeared smoothly; his master was very relaxed. Hardly any resistance met the finger, and soon the knuckle pushed against soft skin; he could go no deeper. Ianto felt his heart skip a beat; he had to start moving now.   
  
Don’t think. Don’t think, just obey. Don’t think about how you’re penetrating the man who owns the very breath you take. Don’t think about what you mouth is doing, just keep it moving. Just obey.  
  
Aided by the spit, the finger slid out smoothly. Pushing back in was just as easy, and the groan it earned him tightened his throat around the rigid cock. A couple of glides later, Jack found words in between his soft moans. Well, word.   
  
“More.”  
  
Nodding, Ianto picked up the pace – his finger pumping faster, and his mouth finding more pressure – only to be stopped by a vicious tug on his hair.  
  
“More.”  
  
Swallowing hard – followed by a curse from Jack – Ianto pulled out his finger, and pushed two back in.  
  
“Yes.” Jack hissed, releasing the hair he’d grasped tighter and tighter to rub soothing circles on the scalp he’d just hurt. Slowly, he moved his hips between his pet’s fingers and mouth for a while. It was nice to be filled again; it had been a long time. Two fingers couldn’t compare to the rush and burn of a real cock, but it would do for now. Perhaps he’d pass by the club some time again; anonymous sex of a whole other grade than what he got from Ianto. When he tired of grinding down, he settled back into the covers, and directed his pet to start working again with a quick nudge to his head.  
  
Gods, the sensation of someone fingering was something he’d missed. And while he was too lost in his pleasure to really give his pet pointers, Jack couldn’t complain. The younger man wasn’t actively searching for his prostate yet, he’d need to teach him later on; later.  
  
“More.”  
  
Ianto obeyed quickly, taking the time to spit on the third finger before pushing it into his master’s writhing body. It had been a command – anything his master said was a command – but the word had had a begging tone to it. The pet ignored the tone; Jack commanded him, he didn’t beg for favours.   
  
One hand clenched around his hair – the other had been thrown of, and had grabbed the blankets – Ianto felt the captain come apart on his fingers. Groaning in pleasure and something that sounded like frustration, the captain seemed to be searching for something. The pet changed the technique of his blowjob, but it didn’t seem to change the neediness of the moans. It didn’t take long for the pet to become desperate; he had to fulfil his master’s needs. Just as he pushed his finger deeper, Jack convulsed and rose off the bed with a shout before slumping down as he came hard into his pet’s mouth.   
  
As he guided his master though his orgasm – he’d never seem Jack react quite like that – Ianto realised that he’d brushed the same spot that his master had concentrated on last morning. He’d found Jack’s prostate. He hoped that that was what Jack had been searching for, for his fingers to touch that spot. It would mean that he’d done well, instead of pushing the other man over an edge without the fulfilment of all his desires.   
  
While he’d swallowed the first few burst of come reflexively – he’d just started pulling up from deep-throating – Ianto made sure not to lose another drop of the precious liquid. Pumping his fingers oh so slowly, he sucked every last drop of pleasure from the older man. Jack would decide if he required punishing for the accident, he didn’t have to worry; all he had to do was obey.   
  
“Slowly, pull back.”  
  
Without knowing if Jack was referring to his fingers or his mouth, Ianto retracted both. It caused his master to shiver violently, but the grin didn’t leave Jack’s face, so that was a good thing. Pausing for a second – hovering right above the glistening, sated cock – Ianto waited for a specific command. When none came, he exhaled through his nose – mouth clearly occupied – and settled back into position.   
  
The stream of air on exposed, wet skin pulled Jack from his daze.   
  
“Did you swallow yet?”  
  
The captain was just about to take the silence as a no, when he found the energy to open a single eye. Puppy eyes were staring back at his, guilty puppy eyes. Ianto had swallowed without a command? Then why wasn’t he vocalising his failure?   
  
“Did you swallow part of it?”  
  
Looking very guilty, Ianto nodded and tried to look away. Jack let him squirm for just a bit; it had been an accident. He doubted Ianto would really disobey him – even though he hadn’t really given a direct order, he’d been to buzzed to – but the growing panic in those blue eyes was just too cute.  
  
“Was it an accident?”  
  
And then there was hope in those same eyes. The amount of emotion those two blue pools conveyed was amazing. Combined with the muted whine – if he’d had dog’s ears, they’d be down – and the slight cowering of his body were too much to resist.  
  
“All right, swallow.”  
  
The gratitude that beamed from the slave’s face was the bow on top of this entire morning; just perfect.   
  
After almost hastily swallowing his come, Ianto spent some time showing his gratitude. Both vocally and physically. He’d lapped heavily at both feet before Jack pulled them away to get out of the bed.  
  
“Go get breakfast going. I’ll have pancakes and bacon.”   
  
“Yes, sir.”  
  
As Jack pulled on a pair of pants, Ianto scurried out the door at up towards the main hub. What a start to the day!  


1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	65. Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

  
Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

 

#memberblock { width: 99%; margin: 1em auto; float: left; }  
.column { float: left; width: 32%; }  
html>body .column { width: 33%; }  
#category_content, #categoryblock { width: 99%; margin: 0 auto;}  
html>body #category_content, html>body #categoryblock { display: table; width: 100%; }  
.row { float: left;}  
html>body .row { display: table-row; float: none;}  
.catblockcell { padding: 0 1ex 1ex 0;}  
.catblockdiv { float: left; width: 32%;}  
html>body .catblockdiv {display: table-cell; float: none; width: 33%; }  
.cleaner { clear: both; height: 1px; font-size: 1px; border: none; margin: 0; padding: 0; background: transparent; }

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Torchwood](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=16)  
---  
**My punishment** by [trouble seeker](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=18618) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=141510) \- [202](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=141510)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=65) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112

  
  
The next couple of days were as normal as they could get for Ianto. There was plenty of sex, more than enough work to keep him busy, and too many hours spent worrying for the team’s safety when they ran across the rifts dumping ground. Thanks to a tremendous amount of effort, Jack had not needed to discipline him at all. There had been push-ups and sit-ups, and plenty of running, but that had been his maintenance; he hadn’t been bad for four full days. It would take a further increase in good behaviour to ear marks, though; Jack hadn’t marked him since the welts. The crop’s marks had faded completely yesterday. He’d not done anything to earn a replacement; perfection was normal, not special.   
  
Twice, Jack had let him sleep in the dog’s bed. Once in the training room, and once in the one in Jack’s bunker. The other nights he’d been stored away in his dark cell. He’d made sure to enjoy the comforts of the bed when he was allowed to, making sure he didn’t think of it as normal. He knew he deserved to sleep in the dark, cold and alone. Jack was so kind; he was lucky to have a master so generous.  
  
Tosh too, had been more than kind and accepting of him. They’d scavenged a new scanner in an abandoned warehouse near Splott, and he’d been running up and down bringing her objects to scan from the archives. Just as the day had been coming to a close and Tosh had accumulated enough random things to keep her busy for a day or two, Owen had commandeered him. First a bundle of files and then a list of artefacts that he’d require up in his domain by the next morning.  
  
The pet ran a hand inside the loose trousers as he jogged back to the main hub. The last object he’d needed to bring up wasn’t heavy at all; easily balanced in one hand. His skin felt smooth again, it had for two days now; the small welts had healed quickly. Now, even when he pressed against the firm flesh, there wasn’t the slightest sting. Ianto made sure both hands were on the artefact when he walked into sight of the captain’s office.   
  
Soon, he was setting the small green sphere on Owen’s desk. Before he left, he quickly studied the list the doctor had given him. He’d been doing so well, he’d hate to fail now. Every day without pain encouraged him to do better on the next. When he was certain that everything was accounted for, Ianto went to look for Jack. The rest of the team was due to arrive; perhaps he could serve his master before they arrived and took the older man away from him.  
  
He found the captain at his desk, frowning at some papers. Ianto recognised them instantly by their header and format; police reports.   
  
“Can I serve you, sir?”  
  
Jack responded without looking up from the files.   
  
“Did you get everything ready for Owen?”  
  
Ianto moved closer and fell into position to Jack’s right.  
  
“Yes sir.”  
  
The young man smiled when a hand absentmindedly stroked through his curls_ his hair was growing longer again. Before his crime, he’d visited the hairdresser’s every two weeks, now it was cut when Jack felt like it or had the time_ and for a moment, he was at rest; just enjoying the light touches.  
  
“Is there anything volatile amongst them? Something that could do harm if left out here for a bit?”  
  
Thinking hard_ giving the wrong info here would be bad, bad, bad_ Ianto eventually answered the question.  
  
“No, sir. They’re all pretty harmless, sir.”  
  
“Good.” Jack patted his pet on the head. “Get the camping stuff out of storage, and get the SUV ready.”  
  
“Yes, sir.” While there was an urge to just run and do as he’d been told, Ianto stayed put for a tiny bit longer; he needed more information. “How many people should I pack for, sir?”  
  
“Get three of the tents, food that’ll last four people a day or two, and the most important portable scanners.”  
  
“Yes, sir.” The pet got to his feet and promptly headed for storage. He wondered if he would be locked in his cell while the team were out, or if he would be permitted to work around the hub in their absence. While he knew he hadn’t done anything to earn such trust, he hoped that he would be allowed out of his cell unsupervised. Work would keep at least a part of his mind occupied; in his cell, all he could do was worry.   
  
Working as quickly and efficiently as possible_ Jack had seemed eager to go, it must be important_ Ianto packed it all into the SUV. The job was halfway finished hen Jack passed by to check on his work.  
  
“Can you get it sorted so there’s about this much space left free back here?”  
  
Ianto carefully studied the measurements shown by his master’s hands. He couldn’t just guess, he had to be sure; he didn’t want to lie.  
  
“Yes, sir. If I stack_”  
  
But Jack wasn’t interested in the ‘how’, only in the ‘if’, and that had been answered. Turning on his heels, he strode out of the car-park.   
  
“Then do it. The others will be showing up soon enough and they’ll need coffee. Get it done.”  
  
Put firmly in his place, Ianto hung his head and answered that he would.   
  
Ten minutes later, the first drops of coffee fell to the sound of the main door’s alarm; just in time. He’d almost overstepped by talking when he wasn’t expected to, and now coffee was done without a second to spare. Ianto wrung his hands, he’d never get to stay up in the light while the others were out; he hardly managed to stay well-behaved when Jack was watching his every move.  
  
“Tosh! Get your mobile stuff together and check your gun_” The captains enthusiastic babble was interrupted by the door rolling back, revealing Owen and Gwen. “Perfect timing! Owen, get your kit together and both of you check your guns” Treating the trio to a blinking grin, he added, “We’re going on a field trip.”  
  
Owen made a nondescript sound as Gwen’s eyes lit up.  
  
“Where are we going?”  
  
“The Brecon Beacons.”  
  
The captain seemed giddy at the opportunity to leave the confines of the hub, and Cardiff in general, a sentiment that wasn’t shared by the resident doctor. At the mention of their destination, he whirled around.  
  
“The countryside?”   
  
Ianto carried a tray of hot coffees into the open; head low, hoping to stay out of trouble. The last thing he needed was to take the choice of locking him up or giving him a list of chores out of Jack’s hands by failing at a simple task. Owen sounded a bit cross, not really angry; not yet anyway.   
  
“Yes!”  
  
“I have plenty of work right here Harkness. I am not going out into the wilderness for your pleasure.”  
  
“People have been going missing, Owen.”  
  
“How many?”  
  
The copper in Gwen took over, though the thrill of a mission outside of Cardiff hadn’t lost its appeal.   
  
“Seventeen disappearances in the last five months, the police are clueless.”  
  
“Now there’s a surprise. No offence, PC Cooper.”  
  
Handing out a mug to each, Jack guided the team away from the entrance.  
  
“And all in the Brecon Beacons. Come on, get your kit.”  
  
Ianto watched the team spread out in search of their equipment, tray clutched in fingers that were distinctly sweatier than an hour or so ago; they were leaving, he’d know now.  
  
“As for you.” Jack turned to Ianto, “Put these on.” And threw a drawstring bag at the younger man.   
  
Ianto caught it with one hand, the other still clutching the tray. Confusion spread across his face when he felt the trainers. Why would Jack be clothing him?  
  
“Go put that tray away and put those on. Be back here in five.”  
  
“Yes, sir.”   
  
Unable to do anything but obey in the sudden enormity of the situation, Ianto ran for the relative safety of the kitchen. Once there, he gently placed the tray on the counter_ he wasn’t allowed to damage Torchwood property_ and pulled the drawstrings open. Inside, he found the same trainers he’d worn on his last outing, grey socks that actually looked warm, a black t-shirt, and a large grey hoody.   
  
Unable to control his breathing_ it was steadily picking up in pace_ the pet started pulling on the trainers. He’d started trying the laces on the left one when he was yanked back by his hair.   
  
“The socks first you dimwit.”  
  
“Yes, sir. I’m sorry, sir. Please.”  
  
Hastily, Ianto puled both shoes back off his feet and fumbled with the socks. Eyes wide, he shoved his feet inside them and reached for the trainers again.   
  
He was so stupid! How could Jack ever trust him with anything when he couldn’t remember how to put shoes on? And now he couldn’t tie his laces properly. Any second, Jack was going to lose his patience and just tell him to strip again. He’d lose the trousers for sure. And then he’d be shoved into his cell to be completely in the dark. His master wanted him to go out on the trip with them, and he couldn’t tie his shoes! He was so useless.   
  
Jack must have sensed his growing panic, and stepped in. Kneeling in front of the blundering slave, he reached out and slapped Ianto across the face.  
  
“Snap out of it!”  
  
Large, unblinking eyes stared up at him.  
  
“You are putting on clothes. Something you’ve done over a million times before. Calm down and stop thinking!”  
  
Ianto nodded dumbly, he was being ridiculous.  
  
“Now take those shoes off and straighten out your socks.”  
  
As Jack watched, Ianto did as he was told. One sock was on backwards, and the other had snagged on his toes and was bunched up. Breathing slowly, and deeply he pulled them right.  
  
“And now the shoes. Remember the little rabbit.”  
  
Ianto smiled at that. Around and under the tree; yes, he knew how to tie shoes.  
  
“The t-shirt now. Check the label, don’t put it on backwards.”  
  
The patronising tone would have made anyone else feel ridiculous; Ianto felt safe. Jack was helping him. He couldn’t get it wrong with Jack helping him. He’d be lost without his master there to guide him. He’d do anything for this man.  
  
“There you go, and now the hoody. Arms in the sleeves.”   
  
Like a helpful parent, Jack held the sweater open for Ianto to find the sleeves before pulling it over the pet’s head. Quick jerks straightened the sleeves and hood on his back. While Ianto sat on the floor, Jack fussed over the ends of his sleeves. The cuffs were making the soft material bunch up; it was obvious something bulky was fastened around his wrists. After twisting and turning Ianto’s arms and the sweater for a bit, Jack pushed them up. To Ianto’s horror, he quickly unbuckled the leather cuffs and pulled the sleeves down again; they looked normal now.   
  
“There, all dressed.”  
  
“Yes, sir.”  
  
Ianto couldn’t take his eyes off of the cuffs now in Jack’s hand; his wrists felt so cold all of a sudden. A firm hand under his chin forced him to look up.  
  
“I’ll put them back on you when we get back. They’re for when I need to easily chain you up. I won’t need to restrain you out in public will I?”  
  
Ianto shook his head vigorously in the negative. He’d not do anything that would require immediate manacles. They weren’t there to comfort him_ he enjoyed the grounding feeling the cuffs gave him_ they were tools to help his master control him.   
  
“We don’t really need those either, do we?”  
  
When Jack pulled up the bottom of the trousers legs_ Ianto had pulled the grey socks up over the cuffs_ he hung his head, frightened at the prospect of losing those as well. There was, however, only one correct answer.  
  
“Whatever you wish, sir.”  
  
After a bit of humming and hawing, Jack pulled the socks down and unbuckled the ankle cuffs. Ianto didn’t interfere in the slightest; Jack could do as he wished. If it would endanger the team, he didn’t want the manacles anywhere near him. On the other hand, he felt very naked, no matter that he was more dressed than ever.  
  
“There. The collar’s well hidden, no one looking at you will suspect you’re a criminal.”  
  
Ianto didn’t respond. He was a criminal; he did well to remember that. Still on the floor, he wondered if the five minutes Jack had given him would run out soon; he didn’t want to be punished. At the same time, he knew he was to remain where he was when Jack stood and walked to the fridge. He hadn’t been fed yet, would he get to eat before they left?  
  
“Drink this, then wait for the rest by the car.”  
  
“Yes, sir.”  
  
Ianto took the large glass from his master. It was filled with a light brown liquid that didn’t smell very far off from his usual slop; especially the light aroma of artificial banana that had hung about all his meals for quite a while now. As he took a sip_ really, a glass was so much nicer to drink from than a bowl_ Jack gave him a final warning.  
  
“Don’t take too long, and try not to make a mess out of your face and clothes.”  
  
Swallowing hastily, Ianto gave his word. Jack was so intelligent and kind. The older man had anticipated that having him eat the way he was meant to, would spoil the clothes and require his face to be cleaned; there was no neat way to lick from a bowl. He’d need to show his gratitude for the kindness when he saw his master again, for now all he had to do was drink the mixture of leftovers and head to the SUV. He could do both of those, easy.  
  
The pet jogged into the carpark to find Owen and Gwen squabbled over who would get to ride shotgun. The decision was taken out of their hands when Jack walked in and decided that Tosh would get the front seat.   
  
“Oh, I prefer sitting in the back.” She let her eyes fly between her two colleagues. “Owen, why don’t you sit up front?”  
  
“Ha-ha!” With that triumphant cry, Owen quickly got into the car.  
  
“That’s settled then. Tosh. Gwen. Get in the back, we’ve got lives to save.” Clapping his hands, the captain turned to Ianto. The slave was trying to be as inconspicuous as possible, kneeling by the back tire. “You. Get up.”  
  
Nervously, Ianto did as he’d been told. There was still plenty of space on the back seat_ not that he’d sit on the couch though, no, he’d probably kneel in front of them_ but Gwen was already pulling the door closed.   
  
“Come on.”  
  
Wasting no time, Jack opened the boot and gestured for Ianto to get in. Ianto understood now, why he’d needed to leave a small open space. It was large enough for him to kneel or sit normally, but he couldn’t stretch out.   
  
Climbing in, Ianto wriggled around to find his correct position.   
  
“Just sit down, make sure nothing falls on you, and try not to hit your head.”  
  
“Yes, sir.”  
  
When the boot slammed shut, Ianto winced slightly. A second later, the powerful engine roared to life, and the pet rearranged himself so he could brace his feet against the door; Jack was not a gentile driver.  
  
Sitting down, he couldn’t see other cars or the street, but the grey Cardiff sky was clearly visible through the window above him. Doing his best to ignore the conversation behind him, Ianto took deep even breaths. The last time he’d been out of the hub, it had been a quick mission; he’d not had any time to think about the fact that he was out in the open. This time, the long drive ahead of them would make sure he felt it. He was outside, he could see the sun, he was dressed …  


1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	66. Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My most profound apologies for the very late chapter. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as a struggled to write it (lots of rewriting on this one to get it right)

  
Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

 

#memberblock { width: 99%; margin: 1em auto; float: left; }  
.column { float: left; width: 32%; }  
html>body .column { width: 33%; }  
#category_content, #categoryblock { width: 99%; margin: 0 auto;}  
html>body #category_content, html>body #categoryblock { display: table; width: 100%; }  
.row { float: left;}  
html>body .row { display: table-row; float: none;}  
.catblockcell { padding: 0 1ex 1ex 0;}  
.catblockdiv { float: left; width: 32%;}  
html>body .catblockdiv {display: table-cell; float: none; width: 33%; }  
.cleaner { clear: both; height: 1px; font-size: 1px; border: none; margin: 0; padding: 0; background: transparent; }

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Torchwood](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=16)  
---  
**My punishment** by [trouble seeker](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=18618) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=141885) \- [202](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=141885)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=66) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=all)   


Author's Notes:

My most profound apologies for the very late chapter. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as a struggled to write it (lots of rewriting on this one to get it right)   
  
1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112

  
  
They drove for several hours, locked in the back Ianto lost track of time very quickly. When the SUV stopped and the engine shut down, the pet tore his eyes from the blue sky. Had anyone asked him to comment on the exact same colour a year ago, he’d have identified it as a shabby blueish grey; now it couldn’t be more beautiful. So far, he’d enjoyed every second of the trip. As the other team members piled out of the vehicle, Ianto couldn’t resist taking another quick peek at the clouds passing by above him. He’d needed to blink away tears at least two times as he’d stared at them.   
  
The pet made sure to keep his head down and his hands folded in his lap. As he’d watched, his hands had started stroking the fabric covering his arms; it was just so soft. The last time he’d been clothed he’d had no time to appreciate how warm and comforting it was. Now he once again ignored those comforts. Jack hadn’t expressly forbidden him from taking joy out of the sights and textures, but he wasn’t taking any chances by flaunting his pleasure.  
  
The captain didn’t take the time to appreciate his submissive posture, merely ordering him out of the car as he opened the boot. Obeying quickly, Ianto wondered what position he was expected to take. Was he meant to kneel? Just as he was about to ask, he spotted the burger stall, and decided that standing like a normal human would be best. His master had removed his cuffs to make him blend in, kneeling in the wet dirt would render Jack’s efforts useless.   
  
Only when that problem had been solved, did Ianto look up and at his surroundings. He knew his focus was meant to be on the team, but when he turned his head to see which way they had gone, all he found was empty space. The vastness of it all left him unable to look away_ something he would need to do to find the others_ there was just so much open space. The landscape went on, and on, and on.   
  
The pet felt panic creeping up on him; not just because he was looking where he shouldn’t be looking, but because he felt vulnerable in a way he hadn’t before. Sure, he felt vulnerable most of the time; someone could show up and hurt him any time of the day. This just left him out in the open in an entirely different way. So much open space. Ianto felt his chest compress, he couldn’t move.  
  
“What is that smell?”  
  
On the edge of his consciousness, Ianto could hear Owen; still complaining.  
  
“That would be grass.”  
  
“It’s disgusting.”  
  
A high pitched tone started rising, drowning out all other noise; he couldn’t blink.  
  
“Here, go buy some burgers.”  
  
Leaving his pet no time to fall further into panic, Jack thrust some bills into the boy’s hand before bodily turning him around and pushing him in the right direction. He’d seen the young man’s eyes open wider and wider as the colour drained from his face. If he hadn’t intervened, Ianto would have had a mental breakdown. He hadn’t taken the young man along for him to be stuck in the car crying. The change from a confined and structured space to a very wide and open one that offered no routine was not an easy one. Freezing was to be expected, but there had been no time for a gradual acclimatising.   
  
He’d planned on taking his pet out on a few shorter missions first; starting with assignments that fell at night before letting him up into the daylight. At least this was all happening in a remote area; too many people would overwhelm Ianto just as easily as a wide space. The captain didn’t like to be forced away from his plans, but he wasn’t going to leave Ianto in the hub on his own, nor was he passing up the chance to go camping with his team. His pet would have to cope.  
  
The man in question stumbled a few paces before his own second nature took over; don’t stand out, blend in. Before he knew it, he’d ordered four burgers_ the only thing the stall was selling that looked edible_ from a man that looked as greasy as his grill.  
  
“Onions on those?”  
  
Startled, Ianto was about to order some for Jack’s burger_ he knew the captain was partial to fried onions_ when he saw the tongs held up in his face.   
  
“No thank you.”  
  
The pet’s nostrils flared when the cook dropped the glob of greasy onions back onto their pile. The things were so greasy that they looked slimy, and instead of a caramelised crispy brown, they had turned black around the edges. He would do a lot of things before he fed something that bad to the team.   
  
“Ere. That’s sixteen quid.”   
  
Silently, Ianto exchanged the money for the burgers, carefully sliding the change into the pocket without a hole. When he returned to the team, Jack had spread a map across the car’s bonnet and the pet felt as calm as he could under the circumstances. Somehow, this felt normal.  
  
“All within a twenty-mile radius.”  
  
“Anything else linking them?”  
  
“None of the bodies have ever been found. These people just fell off the radar. No patterns in age, sex race. One minute they’re here, the next poof gone.”  
  
“The rift doesn’t spread out this far does it?”   
  
Gwen looked around for confirmation.  
  
“We don’t know that much about it to be certain, and it’s increasing in activity all the time.”  
  
Ianto stayed back, the burgers hot in his hands. This was important, he didn’t want to interrupt. In front of him, Owen had had enough of standing around silently.  
  
“Come on, aliens aren’t going to bother hanging around here. It’s probably some sort of weird suicide club with people choosing the same spot to end it all.” He marched closer to the car. “God knows, if I had to spend too long up here, I’d want to top myself.”  
  
In the short silence that followed, Ianto saw his chance. He could feed them now.  
  
“Here, you go. Owen.” He passed the first one to the medic he looked like he could use some greasy comfort food. “Careful, they’re hot.”  
  
“No thanks.” Tosh waved away the burger. “A friend of mine caught hepatitis off of a burger from one of these places.”   
  
Ianto felt his heart clench; he didn’t want anyone to get sick eating food he’d provided. On the other hand, he was now stuck holding a burger he wasn’t allowed to eat. He knew there was a bin next to the caravan, but it would not look normal at all for him to throw away an untouched burger. Luckily, Jack gestured to give it to him, and the leftover food was placed next to the map as he pointed at the paper.  
  
“Somewhere about here.”  
  
Gwen nodded emphatically, chewing her food emphatically. Ianto watched her mouth move as she ate, licking her lips as she listened. He found his own tongue sneaking out from between his lips in hunger. He’d eaten before they left, yes, but his stomach had made short work of the slop. It was nice to see her enjoy the food.   
  
“Looks as good a place as any to set up camp.”  
  
To Ianto’s left, Owen stopped mid-bite.  
  
“Sorry, did you say camp?”  
  
Jack grinned.  
  
“Finish eating in the car; we’ve got no time to waste.”  
  
As inconspicuously as possible, Ianto crawled back into the boot. The smell of burgers hung in the car, and it made him even hungrier. He had packed enough food for the four team members, but there had been no mention of his feed. He hoped he would be fed; he’d be setting up tents, you need energy for that.   
  
You don’t deserve food. You know you don’t deserve food. Be grateful you were fed this morning. Be grateful. Be grateful. Be grateful.   
  
Half an hour later_ Ianto had watched the clouds turn darker and darker_ they pulled off the road and parked in the middle of a large grassy flat. The pet whimpered and tried to keep calm. He’d be expected to set up all three tents and probably provide a meal, and while it was his duty to serve in any way he could, this would be a lot of work. The sky looked like rain, and he’d be punished if there was rain before he had a tent set up. The doors opened, and the pet went over the instructions on how to set up the tents in his mind, he couldn’t make a single mistake.   
  
His surprise when Jack told the team to set up the tents in teams was unimaginable. The others would be taking on a part of his workload?  
  
“Tosh, Gwen. You’ll set up the first one. Owen, you’ll help me. Ianto you set up the last one.”  
  
“Yes, sir.”  
  
Dazed, Ianto helped the girls pull their bag from the boot. He’d have helped Jack and Owen too, but they’d gotten their bag out before he’d gotten back. Hastily, he dragged the heavy canvas out from the car and out onto the grass. Working quickly, he had the tent’s main structure up in no time. If he kept this speed up, he’d finish his tent at the same time as Tosh and Gwen, who were working together quite well. Owen and Jack were a different pair.  
  
“What’s the matter with a hotel?”  
  
Owen grumbled as he tugged fruitlessly at a corner of the tent. Jack picked up the adjoining corner and tugged the material in place.  
  
“People are going missing round here. D’you want to stay in a place run by strangers?”  
  
Grunting, Owen focussed on fitting the metal supports into each other.  
  
“Cause sleeping outside is a lot safer.”  
  
Ianto kept his head down and kept working. If he looked at Owen the wrong way, the doctor might think he was laughing at his discomfort. He’d never do that, but it could earn him a punishment.   
  
As he worked, the pet wondered if he’d be sleeping in one of the tents tonight. Tosh and Gwen were already discussing sleeping arrangements in their tent, so it was safe to assume Owen and Jack would bunk together too. The third one could be used to store the equipment and food; did he count as equipment?   
  
“No other race in the universe goes camping. Celebrate your own uniqueness.”  
  
“There is no way I’m sleeping in this tent, Harkness.”  
  
At this, Ianto’s ears twitched; would he get to stay near Jack?  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
“Owen! Who was your last snog?”  
  
Gwen called over from her tent; it was nearly finished, with Tosh hammering the stakes into the ground. Instead of answering, Owen yanked at the rope he was holding; it didn’t help. Frustrated, he took some of it out on the woman goading him.   
  
“How old are you again?”  
  
“Oh, come on! It's just a bit of fun! Who was the last person you snogged?”  
  
Picking up her hammer again, Gwen waited for the doctor to respond.  
  
“See! You even sound like an eight-year-old!” Another yank of the cord finally set the support structure upright. “Who the hell says snog?”  
  
“Mine was Rhys!”   
  
Still yelling, Gwen put the last stake in the ground and pelted it. Satisfied with her work, she plopped down on the bench Ianto had quickly set up when he’d seen the first tent was nearly finished.   
  
“Yeah, well, there's a surprise.”  
  
Abandoning his almost half-finished work, Owen sat down opposite the girls.  
  
“Tosh, your go.”  
  
Ianto quickly tidied up his tent, making sure all the lines were taut and the stakes deep in the ground. Even if the tent would store nothing but gear, its contents would still be more valuable than him; he had to make sure that it was safe. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his master move back to the SUV. If both Owen and Jack gave up on tent number three, there was no way he’d get a roof over his head tonight.  
  
You don’t deserve a roof. He reminded himself. If you sleep under the stars you’ll be grateful it’s not your cell. Anything was better than his cell, even a cold Welsh night.   
  
“3 am, Christmas Eve, in front of the Millennium centre. Waiting for a cab. I had mistletoe.”  
  
Gathering the supplies from the car, Ianto set about making the camp more liveable. The table was about set up when Jack joined the conversation.  
  
“Are we including non-human life forms?”  
  
“You’re a sick man, Harkness. That’s disgusting.”  
  
Ianto kept his head down_ he wasn’t supposed to be listening to his betters_ but the comment had stung. He’d never thought the captain could be monogamous_ and he certainly wasn’t in any position to demand it_ but he’d hoped that he would be the one to satisfy all his needs. He was open to anything. Any kink the man required, he’d do it. That Jack went to extra-terrestrials for his pleasure set him right back in his place.  
  
“We should get some firewood.”  
  
Owen got up, and Gwen quickly followed.  
“I'll give you a hand.”  
  
The pet watched them both hurry off towards the wooded area above the campsite.   
  
“Should I finish setting up the last tent, sir?”  
  
Ianto nervously pointed at the pile of tarp and metal; Owen’s final effort had toppled again.  
  
“I’ll give you a hand.”  
  
Tosh offered instantly, standing up. Before Ianto could answer, Jack interjected.  
  
“Why don’t you get started on the gear still in the car, Tosh? The sooner we can get a scan started the better. I’ll watch Ianto.”  
  
The pet noticed the change in verb; witch instead of help. He wouldn’t have liked for Tosh to do tasks he could easily do on his own, but it felt nice that she cared enough to offer. Tosh was so kind; thinking of him when there was no need to.   
  
Wasting no time, he started on the final tent. Before he could start setting it up, he had to undo whatever the two other men had done. The tarp was laid out wrong, and had somehow twisted into the ropes. Untangling it all took some effort, but he had enough strength left for this. He wasn’t going to complain about getting a job; he lived to be useful.   
  
Soon, he was pulling the heavy canvas into place, and was astounded for the umpteenth time today, when Jack stepped in and pulled alongside him. With the help, it was literally seconds to finish up. The pet vowed to show gratitude for this as soon as he found the time.  
  
“Thank you, sir.”  
  
But Jack was already inside the tent he’d set up earlier.   
  
Five minutes later, Ianto nervously followed in Jack’s footsteps. His master was sitting at the far end on a campstool, reading what looked like a map. About a metre away from the other man, Ianto started dropping to his knees.  
  
“Don’t do that, you’ll ruin those trousers.”  
  
Sheepishly, the pet stood gain. Jack hadn’t sounded mad at his stupidity; he was so caring.   
  
“I’m sorry, sir.” Taking a deep breath, the pet steadied himself. “I would like to thank you for helping me with the tent, sir. There was no need for you to get your hands dirty, but you did and I wouldn’t want you to think I didn’t appreciate it, sir.”  
  
It felt weird to thank his owner like this. Usually, he just got on the floor and licked at whatever footwear was closest to him when he felt the slightest hint of gratitude. It as easy. Expressing the emotion in words felt so much less heartfelt than when he could show his betters just how much he cared.   
  
“Mhmm. It’s all right.” Jack reached into his pocket and handed Ianto a cell phone. “Start gathering some data on this. Just run whatever scan or search you can think of to find irregular activity within this area.” The captain scanned his pet’s face for signs of unease. “We need some general data. Anything will do.”  
  
The stress left Ianto’s form at the last sentence. It didn’t matter what he searched for. He couldn’t do this wrong; he had more than enough knowledge on how to run a scan, even if he hadn’t been allowed to in some time.   
  
“Yes, sir.”  
  
Just as he started tapping the touch screen, they heard Gwen scream.   


1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	67. Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long complicated Easter break that involved a funeral, but I'm back now. The rest should be up in a day or two, but I didn't want you to have to wait too long for this.

  
Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

 

#memberblock { width: 99%; margin: 1em auto; float: left; }  
.column { float: left; width: 32%; }  
html>body .column { width: 33%; }  
#category_content, #categoryblock { width: 99%; margin: 0 auto;}  
html>body #category_content, html>body #categoryblock { display: table; width: 100%; }  
.row { float: left;}  
html>body .row { display: table-row; float: none;}  
.catblockcell { padding: 0 1ex 1ex 0;}  
.catblockdiv { float: left; width: 32%;}  
html>body .catblockdiv {display: table-cell; float: none; width: 33%; }  
.cleaner { clear: both; height: 1px; font-size: 1px; border: none; margin: 0; padding: 0; background: transparent; }

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Torchwood](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=16)  
---  
**My punishment** by [trouble seeker](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=18618) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=142247) \- [202](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=142247)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=67) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=all)   


Author's Notes:

Long complicated Easter break that involved a funeral, but I'm back now. The rest should be up in a day or two, but I didn't want you to have to wait too long for this.  
  
1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112

  
  
As the rest of the team discussed the corpse, Ianto busied himself with the crime scene tape he’d fetched on Jack’s command. It felt good to be useful, to be out in the field again, even if the corpse unsettled him.   
  
“Well, it's not Ellie Johnson, that's for sure.”  
  
The pet swallowed when he recognised the name, he wasn’t supposed to pay attention to what the others were saying, yet he’d listened enough to memorise the name.  
  
“This is a male, late 40s, 50s. Wasn't killed here. No blood spatter or signs of a struggle. Must have been brought here after he died.”  
  
Owen crouched over the body, working his craft in between the maggots.  
  
“Why do that? It's not like they've tried to bury him here.” Gwen moved away from the tree she’d been leaning against. Ianto felt the unease roll off of her. They dealt in human death weekly, but corpses like these were rare.  
  
“Maybe you disturbed them and they ran away.”  
  
Ianto glanced back at the corpse as he looped the tape around a smallish tree, hoping feverishly that Tosh was right. It would indicate, that while the creature was vicious, it was also spooked easily. An alien that preferred to hide from two people, rather than engage them to protect its prey posed less of a threat than one who actively wanted to fight. His own fear of the open, open outside and then enormous chances of doing something that would earn him a serious punishment were nil compared to the crushing fear of an injured team member.   
  
The pet tied up the tape. Yes, they’d startled the creature and it had run away.   
  
What if this was a warning? A horrible way of staking its claim over a territory. No, Tosh was probably right; they’d spooked whatever had done this. No one would get hurt.  
  
The pet stepped back, his job was done. As he watched the trees– the sun playing through the leaves was so beautiful– a noise pulled him back to reality.  
  
An engine starting.  
  
“Is that ours?” Gwen voiced Ianto’s question; he didn’t have the right to ask.  
  
“Yep.” Jack bolted through the trees, leaving the corpse behind in favour of his beloved SUV.  
  
The rest of the team followed quickly, nearly catching up to their leader only to see the car speed off, leaving ruined tents in its wake. When everyone started quarrelling, Ianto made sure to stay back and out of sight. He even started regulating his breathing in a reflexive attempt to stay out of trouble. Any attention that focussed on him now could result in the blame being pinned on him, and while he knew he would take the punishment without protest he didn’t want to push them to it.   
  
He wanted to sink to his knees, to make himself small– harmless– but Jack had forbidden it for now; he had to do something. Nervously, he rubbed his hands over his thighs and felt the cell Jack had handed him. He’d been instructed to make scans, any scans; he could do that now, couldn’t he? Still staying back– but not hiding, he wasn’t allowed to hide– the pet started typing. He knew how these things worked, he was good at them. A minute later he had the car’s signal; his peace offering to Jack.   
  
“You steal a piece of equipment like that you drive straight on till morning.”  
  
Owen’s statement made it through his filter– he wasn’t supposed to listen to them– and the pet froze. He wasn’t supposed to question his betters, let alone contradict them, but the information in his hand was the exact opposite of what Owen was saying. What was he to do with his information now? If he held it back he’d be hindering the investigation, but if he talked he’d be talking back to Owen. Both meant pain, but he deserved pain, didn’t he? Head down, he shuffled closer to his master, slipping into the captain’s peripheral vision.   
  
“Sir?”  
  
“What?” Obviously annoyed at the interruption, and the loss of his vehicle, Jack turned towards Ianto.  
  
The younger man cringed, but didn’t back down. Slowly, he held out the phone in supplication.  
  
“I– I–” It was quiet, everyone was watching him. Ianto swallowed nervously and kept his eyes on the equipment in his hands. “I traced the SUV’s signal. It’s currently three point four miles west from here.” He glanced around and then added the final piece of information, he had no choice. “It’s been stationary for the past four minutes.”  
  
“Would you go as far as to say it was parked?” The smile was easily detected in Tosh’s voice, and it was directed straight at Owen.  
  
“Yes, Tosh.”   
  
Ianto dared to glace up for a second, their faces would tell him if he would be screaming in the near future or not; Jack was smiling, he was probably safe. It didn’t mean that Owen wouldn’t take revenge later on, but for the moment he was still safe.  
  
“Good job, Ianto.”  
  
The praise felt odd in Ianto’s ears, Jack didn’t often tell him when a job had been done right. If he’d done even the smallest thing wrong; then he was told.   
  
“Thank you, sir.”   
  
“There’s a small village in that area, other than that, nothing for thirty miles.” Gwen squinted at the map she’d found between the remnants of their tents.   
  
“That has all the marks of a trap.” Tosh glanced around the group. They didn’t have much equipment left, and without the car; they could not flee when things went wrong.  
  
“Yeah. I was just thinking the same thing.” Jack looked at the tracks the SUV had left behind before turning back to his team. They didn’t have much of a choice, backup was not their style– UNIT was their only option, and he didn’t want to call them out here– and he really wanted his car back. He tried a blinding smile. “Anyone fancy a walk?”  
  
Still holding the phone out, Ianto felt a creeping sensation of doom in the pit of his stomach. They were trapped out in the open and he could do nothing to help them. In fact, his attempt at helping was probably going to force them straight into a trap; an opinion he did not voice. When the team started picking up any relevant gear they could find, he jumped to help. Five minutes later they left the campsite and headed out. Ianto was glad that he managed to pull most of the heavier tech towards himself; he had to be useful.   
  
The pet kept back, offering water whenever he sensed anyone getting thirsty and helping the girls down steeper hills. The village was starting to pear in the distance; every time they got to the top of another hill it grew a tad larger. Owen’s steady stream of comments and complaints had diminished to an occasional ‘fuck’ but when they stopped to rest he found the need to voice his own opinion again.   
  
“Why would anyone want to live out here?”  
  
Jack just rolled his eyes and directed his attention towards his pet; Ianto shrank back at the sudden look.  
  
“Has the SUV moved?”  
  
Ianto hastily dug the phone back out of his pocket.  
  
“Not for the last hour now, sir.”   
  
Nodding, the captain set back off again. It was certainly a trap now; no mistaking it. As they walked, he started planning. The village would be reached sooner than the SUV. He could keep the team together and search the houses before they went after the car, or they could split up. Under most circumstances he’d prefer to stay in one group, but the car contained a lot of useful tech. If they had the car, they could regroup quicker, call for help more easily, and stop the alien enhancements to the vehicle from being stolen. If he did split, who did he send off to search for the car? Gwen was his people’s person; he’d need her to interrogate any villagers they encountered. Owen was his medic, there could be casualties or other victims that would need to be examined quickly. Tosh was the best at scanning; trace evidence left behind by whatever they were chasing would be found by her. Ianto was an all-rounder; scared to death but more than eager to help anyone.   
  
Only when they walked past an ancient tractor, did he make up his mind.  
  
“Tosh, Ianto. Follow the signal, find the SUV.” He watched Tosh nod and Ianto blanch in fear of being split up. “Owen, Gwen. Let’s see if there’s any room at the in.”  
  
“Come on, Ianto.” Tosh kept her voice soothing, calm. She’d seen the change in Ianto almost instantly; he feared to be away from the rest. “How strong is the signal?”  
  
The pet produced the phone again when Jack stopped him.  
  
“Ianto– here.”  
  
Blue eyes widened when a gun was thrust into his hands; he wasn’t allowed to carry weapons!  
  
“Protect Tosh.”  
  
“Yes, sir.”   
  
Shaking hands stuffed the handgun down the back of his trousers, thankful that the elastic waistband was not too old. He had to protect Tosh, a gun would help him with that. First the team, then the public and only then yourself; Tosh needed to be safe.   
  
Holding out the phone, he pointed in the correct direction and they set off. The pet only looked back once, to see Jack, Owen and Gwen walk towards the old stone houses; the sooner he located the SUV, the sooner he could join his master again.  
  
The thought kept him moving; forward, forward, protect Tosh, find the car, be good, keep moving, protect Tosh, …  
  
“It’s another half mile up there.” Even as he said it, Ianto knew he’d spoken out of turn; he hadn’t been asked a question, he didn’t have permission to talk. Tosh was always so kind – he never forgot what he was, no– but it sometimes made him feel freer.   
  
  
In an attempt to repent for his forgetfulness, the pet quickly tried the door to the house they’d just walked up to; he needed to find things that were useful. It was locked. Why was it so quiet here?   
  
He’d grown up in the country– not as isolated as this– and it was never this quiet. Where were the birds? Not a single hare bolting across a field, nothing. It just felt wrong; made his blood creep.  
  
A scream echoed between the hills.  
  
“What was that?”  
  
“A– A fox, probably.” The pet bit his lip; he had to stay calm. He had to protect Tosh. He had to stay calm. Jack would want him to be calm. He had to serve. Protect tosh. “Those make strange noises.” Noises that had frightened him as a child, alone in his gran’s house on those holidays. “Shall I check around the back?” Just keep moving.  
  
Tosh nodded, walking around the house from another direction. The pet was painfully aware of the gun pressing into his lower back. He needed to be ready to use it, to protect, even if he hadn’t practiced– or even held a firearm– in a long time.   
  
The fox– he really hoped it was a fox– cried out again, and suddenly the noises of birds flying off sounded too intense in the silence that had surrounded him till now. To then round the corner and see Tosh pointing her gun straight at him nearly made him fall to his knees and beg for mercy he knew wouldn’t come; he resisted the temptation. The soft yet nervous smile calmed his nerves again. He had to be strong for Tosh, she needed him.   
  
“I think we should carry on straight up there.” He pointed out the easiest route. “Tosh?”  
  
Turning around Ianto felt pure panic; where was she?   
  
“Tosh!” Again and again, he called out. Hoping each time she’d just step out from behind the tree and tease him for being so easily frightened. “Tosh!”   
  
Frantic, he turned again and again, searching. “Okay, Okay.” He whispered to himself, remain calm. The gun was in his hands, had they taken her? Had he failed?   
  
“Tosh!”  
  
The pet tried to recall the lessons in gun control and stealth he’d been taught in One. Eyes wide, and breathing as controlled as he could make it, Ianto started stalking an invisible enemy.   
  
He had to find Tosh. He had to protect her. Jack had ordered him to protect her and now she was gone.   
  
A noise behind him made him whirl around, but there was no one there. Blinking tears from his eyes– he’d failed– he headed back up the narrow path. The sudden sounds of geese made him grip the gun harder; the safety was long off.  
  
He didn’t make a sound, all air locked in his throat when something barrelled into his from behind. He reached for the gun that had fallen from his grip, but it was too far. The last thought that passed through his mind before it all went black was ‘I’ve failed’.  


1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	68. Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rewrote it a couple of times, hope you like it.

  
Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

 

#memberblock { width: 99%; margin: 1em auto; float: left; }  
.column { float: left; width: 32%; }  
html>body .column { width: 33%; }  
#category_content, #categoryblock { width: 99%; margin: 0 auto;}  
html>body #category_content, html>body #categoryblock { display: table; width: 100%; }  
.row { float: left;}  
html>body .row { display: table-row; float: none;}  
.catblockcell { padding: 0 1ex 1ex 0;}  
.catblockdiv { float: left; width: 32%;}  
html>body .catblockdiv {display: table-cell; float: none; width: 33%; }  
.cleaner { clear: both; height: 1px; font-size: 1px; border: none; margin: 0; padding: 0; background: transparent; }

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Torchwood](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=16)  
---  
**My punishment** by [trouble seeker](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=18618) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=142417) \- [202](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=142417)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=68) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=all)   


Author's Notes:

Rewrote it a couple of times, hope you like it.  
  
1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112

  
  
Ianto woke slowly. His head hurt, and his body didn’t feel all that much better. He kept his eyes shut and his body still as he debated thinking about what had happened to him. He’d obviously been really bad to make Jack punish him badly enough to make him forget what had happened; only the remnants of pain to remind him that something had happened. He didn’t really have a choice; he had to know what he’d done wrong. Whatever he’d done, it had been bad; he couldn’t risk doing it again. Reliving the pain was not high on his list, but he had to learn; had to get better.  
  
As he tried to think, the pet realised several things. One, he was fully clothed. Two, there was no concrete beneath him. Three, it smelled damp and musty. Blue eyes snapped open when memories flooded back.   
  
Jack had taken him out into the world to serve. He’d been captured.  
  
Tosh!  
  
Not taking the time to let his eyes adjust to the gloom, he scrambled to find the woman he was supposed to protect. As he stumbled around the dank room, he hoped to find her alive; he didn’t know what he’d do if she wasn’t here, or injured. The relief when he found her knocked out but otherwise fine, was enormous. He hadn’t failed entirely; he deserved to be punished for the many mistakes he’d made, but he hadn’t lost Tosh.   
  
Crying quietly, he hunted around for anything he could use as a weapon. A short but sturdy club was discarded for a log metal iron. He wanted to explore the cellar — they were certainly underground- but he was unable to leave Tosh’s side for more than a few seconds at a time. After a couple of minutes the tears stopped, but the headache and general gloom helped fuel his terror. By the time Tosh started stirring, he had a death grip on the trembling iron and his eyes flitted around the darkened room with a paranoid consistency.   
  
“They took the guns.”  
  
Ianto’s voice wavered when Tosh shot to her feet and went straight for her holster. He didn’t know what to do; needed orders. He stayed put as she quickly surveyed what they could see of the room.  
  
“Charming place they’ve got.”  
  
Ianto gave a slightly hysterical giggle.  
  
“Judging from the sound reverberation and the air quality, pretty deep underground.”  
  
“I haven't met a cell yet I couldn't get out of.”  
  
The pet found himself nodding at that statement. Tosh was good at what she did; he believed her.  
  
“Worried?”  
  
“A little.” He couldn’t lie. He trusted tosh, and would do anything and everything she told him, but he was still worried.   
  
“See if you can get that light to work.”  
  
Tosh didn’t think Ianto would be able to, but he needed to do something. She could see the nerves running through his body; wound tight like a spring. The gratitude at receiving a job was visceral. Ianto wriggled at the lightbulb, squinting in the dark to see what he was doing.  
  
“What is that?”  
  
In the blink of an eye, the pet abandoned the broken fixture and hurried to Tosh’s side. Had she found something? The beam of light hit a lonely shoe.  
  
“It’s just a shoe.”  
  
Ianto watched in silence as more and more shoes came into view along with discarded clothes of different styles, sizes and time periods. How many people had been down here? What had happened to them?  
  
“A fridge?”  
  
Ianto whimpered when Tosh moved to open the door. A fridge in a place like this couldn’t mean anything good. What if it was a trap? She moved to open it anyway, freezing with the door open just far enough for him to see the contents as well.   
  
Body parts. Human body parts.   
  
Tosh slammed the door shut again.  
  
“We’re food.”  
  
Ianto couldn’t keep his eyes off of the dirty fridge door. They were going to be killed and eaten, their bodies left in the woods when nothing was left but clean picked bones. He’d failed. He’d led Tosh straight into the creature’s trap and done nothing but be useless. He’d scanned for the SUV’s position and shown the info to Jack; enticing his master to go on a wild hunt. He hadn’t protected them.   
  
“Ianto! Calm. Down.”   
  
Tosh felt sorry for the younger man. The panic and fear written on his features so plainly a blind man would notice. They should have never brought him along. Tosh cursed herself for feeling happy when Jack had ordered Ianto into the SUV, like he was becoming a team member again. It was obvious Ianto wasn’t ready for anything this real; he wasn’t ready for the real world___ the hub had been the best place for him.  
  
“We just need to_”  
  
Ianto flinched when Tosh was interrupted by the bolts on the reinforced door pulling back, but he didn’t fall back. The pet raised the metal hook and hunched his shoulders; ready to fight for Tosh.   
  
The woman in question was glad Ianto still had the will to fight. In the hub he always looked so defeated; constantly scared. Anything could come through that door, and he would try to protect her; somehow she was certain of that. Ianto was loyal.   
  
Expecting an alien of some sort, both prisoners were surprised when a small shotgun wielding woman advanced on them. Wired to do something- anything- Ianto jumped forward and made a grab at her.  
  
“Get off.” Ianto obeyed only when he couldn’t quite grab the gun, and the weapon swung towards Tosh: “Look at me, you idiot. I'm not gonna hurt you.”  
  
The pet stepped back, flinching when the woman reached out to touch his face. He was confused beyond measure; what did he do now? Tosh took over, talking slowly and calmly to the jittering female. He let the familiar tone of Tosh’s voice run through him, and he felt all his fears run off him like water. This was his last chance to protect Tosh, and he would take it. He’d need to look at everything, find an opening and then create a chance for Tosh to run.   
  
He could grab the shotgun again- their captor had relaxed her grip on the weapon- but there were too many unknowns. Was there even an unprotected exit nearby? Were there aliens upstairs? Were there locked doors they’d need this woman to open?  
  
“The Harvest. No, please, you have to come with me.”  
  
Ianto was reluctant to follow suit when Tosh threw her hook to the ground. It would be a lot harder to fight without his impromptu weapon, but if he was shot now he would be nothing but useless; he could never be useless. He let Tosh’s bravery steel him; she was so much stronger than him, she needed to be saved. He had to serve.  
  
The chillingly calm veil that had fallen over his emotions stayed with him as they were led up and out of the cellar at gunpoint. That their captors were not in fact alien, but human only startled him for a brief moment. The stench of decaying human flesh wrapped in plastic and hanging from the ceiling by hooks horrifying him no more than a second. The emotions were lost in the need to be good; to serve. Humans would be easier to fight than an unknown race; he knew a human’s weaknesses.   
  
The he saw the door; it was right there. When the two cannibals paused for a kiss, he rushed them. The hurried escape attempt earned him a rifle butt in the stomach. Gasping for air, he felt cold metal wrap around his wrists; he was being handcuffed, he didn’t have much time left.   
  
The hand that wrenched his head around to look at a captured teenager felt all wrong; only Jack grabbed him like that.   
  
Blinking hard, he saw Tosh with her arms behind her back standing tall in front of a baseball bat. Pulling himself into a standing position, he whispered to Tosh that she had to be ready to run. A voice at the back of his mind flinched at the order he was giving- he wasn’t fit to order around a woman like that- but it was drowned in white noise. Smiling like a lunatic, he called the butcher’s attention— ignoring the strong hands that ran across his body, testing his muscles- before head-butting him and running towards the woman. It took both of them to grab him, and Tosh sped out of his sight. The relief that it had all worked was short-lived. Hands tied down, he could do little more than struggle, and they threw him to the floor easily; the kick to his abdomen was painful and he couldn’t help but cry out.  
  
He whimpered when he saw his tormentor grab a machete and run out; not for his own safety- that was a moot point- but for Tosh’s.   
  
On the floor, he could do nothing but look up at the enraged face of the woman he’d just tried to tackle. Now that he’d done what he could for Tosh, fear crept back, and it hit him just as hard as the baseball bat. He was used to a whip, and even those made him cry within a few lashes; the bat smashed into his legs and side with brutal force. He couldn’t curl up, could run, couldn’t hide.   
  
The woman was saying something, but he couldn’t really understand. It just hurt so much; so so much.   
  
“Tenderising.”  
  
It was a methodical beating: hips, thighs, sides and shoulders. Every large muscle was screaming in agony as she just kept going. Ianto didn’t even try to run; he didn’t know how anymore.   
  
A foot to his hip turned him over and onto his stomach; exposing his back. Ianto whimpered when she paused in her beating to run her hands over his shivering body.  
  
“He’ll be back with her soon enough.”  
  
The thought of Tosh being dragged back into the slaughterhouse was worse than the bat. Crying, he just waited for the pain to start again. It didn’t take long; she seemed to enjoy the workout. Little grunts and laughs between swings showing her delight in his body.   
  
“Strong muscles always make good eating.”  
  
Ianto thought of the training Jack had been giving him; he was pure muscle, there wasn’t a gram of fat on his body. Every inch of those muscles were now screaming with pain; blunt force trauma that had him wishing for the cruellest whip he could think of, it would be better than this.   
  
A whip stayed on the surface, stinging and painful; this went deeper, made his bones shudder. The soft cries and whimpers rose in volume when she attacked his ribs. The pet howled when he felt one fracture.  
  
And then it stopped; the bat dropped next to his bloodied face. He grew more aware of the pain now that newer blows didn’t call the attention away from the older ones. Hardly any place didn’t hurt. Even his fingers ached due to the handcuffs; they’d been applied too tightly. The only part he could feel was fine, were his feet. Not much meat on the appendages anyway.   
  
“Such noisy meat.”  
  
Ianto couldn’t stop the tears, didn’t try to stop them; only his owners could command him like that. Hands on his ruined hoodie turned him back onto his shackled hands. His head lolled to the side and he could see the same teenager from before. The boy looked terrified; Ianto couldn’t blame him. He was glad they’d beaten him rather than the other captive; he deserved pain, the boy was innocent.   
  
His eyes turned towards a dark object in his peripheral vision. The determined face behind the gun terrified him.   
  
“Such noisy meat.”  
  
As he watched the back of the gun being aimed towards his neck, Ianto thought of only two things: Tosh’s safety and a single name; Jack.   
  
The gun slammed down on Ianto’s head, and the pet’s body gave up instantly. Blackness claiming an already overstretched mind.   
  
\-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
“Only in the bloody countryside. You sick fuckers.”  
  
Ianto regained some form of consciousness to Owen’s voice. He couldn’t see, and dimly wondered if they’d blinded him when he realised a dirty cloth bag had been pulled over his head. Had they come to save him? Had they found Tosh? Was Jack here?   
  
“Where's Ianto? What have you done with him?”  
  
That was Tosh. She was alive! Had they been captured? Were they here in charge of the situation?  
  
“Wake up man.”  
  
Ianto whimpered when he felt the butcher’s hands on him, dragging him from where he’d been dropped and wrenching the bag off of his head. After his eyes got used to the light, he could see Tosh, Owen and Gwen over to the side. They weren’t doing anything to help him; they were prisoners too.   
  
“Time to be bled, like veal.” The pet whimpered around the filthy gag that had been tied into his mouth. The knife pressing against his neck just nicking the sensitive skin. He hurt all over, and now he felt defeat. Tosh had been captured, and so had Owen and Gwen. He’d failed. “It takes a long time, but it definitely makes the meat taste better.”  
  
Where was Jack? They were going to be killed too, probably after being beaten as badly as he was. He’d failed. This was all his fault.   
  
He wanted to close his eyes, but they refused. He could do nothing but stare and breathe as he was held. Why was he waiting? He’d failed; he deserved this. When the knife retreated he almost wanted to beg for it; to get it over with. He didn’t understand.  
  
Gwen was there to catch him when he was pitched to the side and he couldn’t help but seek comfort in her grasp when he knew he didn’t deserve it. He deserved pain and dark and pain, but she was holding him.  
  
The next minutes blurred together. What looked like a tractor crashing into the building. Bullets flying around. Cries of outrage accompanying those of sharp pain. Jack’s voice! More shouting that he couldn’t understand. The gag pulling tightly as he was handed over to Tosh. Gwen shouting what had to be commands. Tosh whispering soothingly to him as he tried to untie the gag. The knife still in his line of sight.  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The pet sat awkwardly on the floor of the SUV, his head resting on the middle seat next to Tosh’s warm legs. He felt the soft hands in his hair every so often, but knew better than to react to them. Tosh had been traumatised by the events; they all had been. Giving comfort to him grounded her; moving even an inch might remind her who he was.   
  
A pet, a slave, an object. He was a failure. Jack had managed to save the rest of the team in the nick of time, and it had all been his stupid fault.   
  
He should really be stored in as small a space possible in the boot, but Tosh had dragged him in where he didn’t belong so he stayed.   
  
The torrent of memories tried to get themselves organised.   
  
\---------------------------------  
  
Tosh had untied the gag and found the key to his cuffs. By the time he’d stopped crying, the police and ambulances had arrived. He’d managed to stay back for a while, but eventually, a well-meaning medic saw that he was the only one who hadn’t been checked yet. Wincing at every touch, Ianto had felt panic rise; he was meant to be a normal human, he had to act normal. Jack had noticed it for sure; Jack always knew when he was doing something wrong. Then there were questions he had to answer. The short clipped answers were straight to the point; he hadn’t dared look up at those asking them. Owen had checked him over too; shining a light in his eyes and ordering him around; it had been the only moment he managed to relax slightly. Eventually, Jack had sat him down on the SUV’s rear bumper; the car had been locked away in a shed close by. All the lights and sirens had disappeared one by one; carrying the other monsters away.  
  
He knew he was just as bad as them; a murderer.   
  
Eventually, they’d driven back to their original campsite to pick their stuff out of the wreckage. He’d helped all he could; ignoring the dull ache that was lulling him to sleep. He’d fully expected to be shoved in the back along with the hastily stacked tarp and equipment; even half expected a bullet to put him out of his misery. No one would mind another corpse to take care of.  
  
He didn’t deserve death, he knew that now.   
  
\---------------------------------  
  
  
He was here- alive - on a long silent drive back to Cardiff. Plenty of time to think of what would happen to him now.  
  
Torture was the main option; he deserved the punishment. Isolation till he was in any state to serve again was probable. Jack would decide what happened. Ianto hoped he would not be isolated indefinitely, though it would be a just punishment.  
  
He closed his eyes and shivered at the soft touches. Slowly, he started storing them for when he was alone again. There was a chance he’d never see any of these faces again, never hear their voices, never feel their touch.   
  
Somehow, sleep claimed him, only releasing its hold on him when the engine shut off.   
  
“Keep warm, I’ll check in on you in the morning.”  
  
“Yes, Owen.”  
  
Then a door slammed shut and the pet realised that Tosh’s thigh was gone. They’d dropped her off at her flat.  
  
“My car’s still at the hub, I’ll drop Gwen off at home when I’ve done a last check-up.”  
  
Ianto drifted off again, he didn’t have the strength to listen; he wasn’t meant to anyway. He didn’t know how long it took Jack to get home, only that the hand on his wrist pulling him out of the vehicle wasn’t hurting him.   
  
How odd.  


1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	69. Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

  
Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

 

#memberblock { width: 99%; margin: 1em auto; float: left; }  
.column { float: left; width: 32%; }  
html>body .column { width: 33%; }  
#category_content, #categoryblock { width: 99%; margin: 0 auto;}  
html>body #category_content, html>body #categoryblock { display: table; width: 100%; }  
.row { float: left;}  
html>body .row { display: table-row; float: none;}  
.catblockcell { padding: 0 1ex 1ex 0;}  
.catblockdiv { float: left; width: 32%;}  
html>body .catblockdiv {display: table-cell; float: none; width: 33%; }  
.cleaner { clear: both; height: 1px; font-size: 1px; border: none; margin: 0; padding: 0; background: transparent; }

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Torchwood](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=16)  
---  
**My punishment** by [trouble seeker](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=18618) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=142593) \- [202](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=142593)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=69) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112

  
  
The pet stood silently in the middle of the med-bay. Owen had examined him quickly and thoroughly. The examination had been performed in nearly complete silence, save for the few commands ‘arms up, breathe deeply, turn around …’   
  
Perhaps this was because the past few days had been very tiring for the doctor. After all, he’d been dragged away on a camping trip, lost the SUV, walked at least ten miles, seen several of the cannibals’ victims, performed an emergency operation on Gwen, found and then lost a survivor, and ended the rollercoaster of human horror by getting captured by said cannibals in an attempt to save one of your team members. It wasn’t the type of mission that left you chatty and upbeat.   
  
To Ianto, it felt like the doctor was pushing him away. And why wouldn’t he? He’d failed to protect Tosh; had gotten them all caught. While he’d slipped in and out of consciousness on the long drive, Ianto had had plenty of time to think about what he’d done wrong. What he deserved to be punished for. The physical was probably nothing more than a catalogue of his injuries. A list that would grow longer very soon.   
  
The pet hoped it would be soon; he hated waiting for his pain. A lash always felt worse when he had the time to dread its bite.   
  
He could hear Jack and Owen talking above him. Their voices muted- he wasn’t meant to listen to their words anyway- but the tone was not disguised. They were angry. Short clipped sentences without long pauses to think about what you were saying. He could imagine Owen gesturing wildly with the clipboard that held his notes. It stayed at imagining; he didn’t dare look up at his betters. He kept his gaze low; hands at his side and back straight. Owen had placed him like that for the last scan, and while Ianto knew the medical procedure had ended Owen had not ordered him to move; without an order, he wouldn’t move. He already deserved pain and isolation for so many things, there was really no need to lengthen the list. The last thing he wanted was the collar; not now.  
  
“What about Ianto?”  
  
His name snapped Ianto to attention; though his body did not move. The doctor had just asked the very thing he wanted to know; needed to know.  
  
“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of him.”  
  
Ianto only heard the nearly emotionless tone. ‘Jack was going to take care of him’. Ianto felt his mind waver, but forced his gaze to stay locked on the same tile it had been on for a while now. Only seconds ago he’d hoped he wouldn’t have to wait for his punishment; now he wanted it as far off in the future as possible. He could feel his heartrate pick up, the thin hairs on his arm rising with the tension in his body.  
  
The pain he felt right now would be a pleasant dream soon.  
  
Slow, heavy steps on the metal stairs warned him of Jack’s approach. The way his master was moving told Ianto a lot about the situation. Jack was walking at a very deliberate pace; a forced calm. The pet flinched slightly at each footstep. He tried to remain calm- panic never saved him- but the emotion was rapidly taking control of his mind.   
  
The thump of boots on tile told him how far Jack was; how close. In the distance, the alarm blared; Owen had left the building.  
  
That the doctor had left, told Ianto that Jack wouldn’t be beating him badly enough to require immediate medical attention. Not that that meant anything pleasant; the collar and force whip could reduce him to a screaming mess without any bodily harm. Ianto whimpered at the thought.  
  
“Ianto?”   
  
The man in question started and looked up; he’d missed the captain’s last steps. Jack’s face was calm and smooth — he’d found a way to hide his anger- he wouldn’t be beaten in blind rage; Jack had a plan. Blind anger would hurt, but a systematic breakdown was so much worse. Overcome with the thoughts, Ianto took a single shaking step backwards. As his back hit the table, the collar activated. Any thoughts of running — and that was what he’d been doing- were ruthlessly squashed.   
  
Realising his mistake, the pet flung himself at Jack’s feet.  
  
“Please, I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I swear I won’t run. I’ll never run. Please. I’ll never run. I’m sorry. I won’t, I swear.”  
  
The pain stopped remarkably quickly, and Ianto reacted the only way he knew; show gratitude. He furiously licked at the muddy boots He thanked his master for his kindness while trying his best to reassure him that he would never try to run from what he deserved. Jack had every right to just leave him screaming and writing on the cold tiles for hours for even thinking about backing away. The dirt in his mouth was nothing compared to the pain he deserved. He would have to clean the shoes anyway, why not use his underserving tongue?   
  
“That’s enough Ianto. Get up.”  
  
Ianto whimpered at the annoyance in that sentence, but obeyed. All he wanted to do was beg for more time at Jack’s feet; he was safe there. He kept his mouth shut — your feelings don’t matter, your wants are unimportant — and stood in front of the man who decided his fate; his every breath. Ianto didn’t lift his gaze, didn’t want to see the fury that no doubt filled Jack’s eyes.   
  
The silence stretched on far ages, and tears started building in Ianto’s eyes. Every second that passed he wanted to just break down and beg. Beg for anything: pain, mercy, time. Anything. He knew he wasn’t allowed to; Jack was thinking. Studying his worthless object, and probably deciding how many lashes to add to his punishment for his latest failure. Ianto hoped his master was thinking about how much ain he deserved; the alternative was worse. If Jack was postponing his pain, he was thinking about how long he should be isolated.   
  
He would bear any pain if it earned him the privilege of serving his masters. Any pain.  
  
“Let’s get you cleaned up.”  
  
“Yes, sir.” As he responded, a new set of thoughts swamped Ianto’s mind.   
  
Why did Jack require him clean? Did he want to see the marks the baseball bat had no doubt left on him for himself? Did he want a clean slate to dirty with tears and dirt? Blood? With shaking steps, he followed his soon to be torturer up the stairs.   
  
The how was not as hard to figure out; the high pressure cleaner would hurt him while it cleaned him; he deserved no better than the hose. It stripped filth away from his skin while chilling him to the bone. The pet felt what little colour he had in his face drain at the thought. He hadn’t been cleaned like that in weeks; the showers and brushing he’d been given nothing but a cruel parody of what he deserved. Ianto doubted he’d be allowed such warmth and care again. Probably not, he’d just shown Jack how pathetic and useless he was; no longer worthy of even the slightest bit of humanity.  
  
For some reason, they didn’t head for the lower levels. Instead, Jack led him into his office. Previous theories suddenly useless, Ianto felt even more terrified. He had no frame of reference as to what would happen to him. Jack had been kind to him in the small bathroom; he knew not to expect kindness, not now. The bucket?  
  
“Go on down.”  
  
Nodding, Ianto scrambled down the cold iron rungs and waited for his master. But Jack didn’t follow. The ringing in his ears that had remained constant ever since the woman had knocked him out intensified; what did he do now?   
  
Clean. Jack wanted him to be clean. He had to be naked for that. The pet glanced at the ruined clothes he still wore. Did he take them off? Did he clean himself at the tap? Did he just kneel and wait for orders? If he did anything Jack didn’t want, he’d know it quickly, but what if Jack returned and somehow expected him at the tap? God, he didn’t want to get it wrong. He didn’t want to fail; not gain.   
  
Trial and error was the only option he had in this situation. If he did something Jack didn’t want him doing, then the collar would punish him till he did something right; or till Jack returned. If he did nothing, the chance of punishment was still 50/50.  
  
Taking a deep breath- which hurt the cracked rib- he started peeling off the hoody. It was hard to raise his arms above shoulder level, so he quickly grabbed the hem of his t-shirt as well. If he managed to pull both off at once, then he didn’t have to face the pain again. Twisting his boy in several directions to make the pain more bearable, he finally lifted the clothes over his head. Panting, the pet gave himself no time to rest. Unclothing himself hadn’t started the collar; Jack wanted him nude. The trousers slipped over his hips easily and he shimmied out of them before crouching down to untie his shoes and peel of the socks.   
  
Fully naked — except from the collar- the pet showed respect for the clothes he’d been allowed to wear. They were beyond hope — riddled with small holes and stained permanently with blood- but they had kept him warm. Folding them all separately, he left the pile next to the bed.   
  
When Jack still hadn’t returned to take control, Ianto headed into the bathroom. He could start setting up the bucket and his rags. Who knew? Maybe Jack would let him clean himself. The bucket was about three quarters full when he heard the thud of Jack’s boots hitting the concrete floor. Through the open door, Ianto could see his master approaching with something large in his hands. Two paces later it became horrifyingly clear what that object was; a kettle, with steam rising from the spout.   
  
Already trapped in the corner, Ianto didn’t even have the option to back away; terror gluing his eyes to the boiling water.  
  
There had been horror stories on the playground of demon prisons where captives were disinfected with scalding water and vinegar. Jack was going to burn him. With a final stutter, Ianto’s mind exploded.   
  
“Please, please don’t. I’m sorry. I’ll be good. I’ll be better. Please don’t. I’ll do anything. I swear. I’ll never run again. Please don’t. I’ll be better.” Eyes impossibly wide, Ianto begged. There was no real meaning to the words. Everything he knew about begging- mercy, please- streaming from a terrified mouth. The pet couldn’t feel the fingers that tried to push through tiles. Didn’t feel his head push back as he tried to become as small a target as humanly possible. “Please don’t. I beg you. Please. Anything.”  
  
The babbling topped abruptly before Jack could respond to the ball of fear in the corner of his bathroom. The pet realised that he needed to do more than try to hide; he wasn’t meant to hide. Untangling his limbs, he crawled to Jack’s feet — he was safe at Jack’s feet- clutching pathetically at the other man’s trouser-legs, he tried to offer what he could.  
  
“Please use the bullwhip on me, sir. Please” He pressed a tear streaked face against his master’s knees. “I know I deserve the bullwhip.”  
  
“Ianto.”  
  
The pet cringed, but didn’t release the hold he had on Jack’s legs.   
  
“The cat!” the cat was bad as well. “I deserve the cat. I know I’ve been bad, sir. Please. Please show me my place. The cat always shows me my place.”  
  
“I’m not going to whip you, Ianto.”  
  
Ianto’s fingers twitched in the strong fabric. He wasn’t going to be whipped, so a beating was out of the question too. A jerking leg hit the bucket he’d filled earlier and a last plan sparked into life.  
  
“I could drown for you!” This was his last chance. If he could convince Jack to drown his he wouldn’t be burned. “I know I don’t deserve to breath. Please let me drown for you. Please. Please let me prove my loyalty.”  
  
Sitting up, wild eyes turned to stare at the bucket. Completely deranged, Ianto prepared to crawl over to the bucket when a hand quickly clenched in his hair and pulled him back. Ianto screamed.  
  
“No! Please, please let me drown. You don’t even need to hold me down, I’ll do it myself. There’s no need for you to soil your hands. I’ll do it. I can. Please let me prove it. I’m loyal. I swear.”   
  
Clawed fingers reached for the bucket that was out of his reach.  
  
“No.”  
  
The single word shattered the last strand of hope. Ianto broke down, weeping for the loss of his last straw. His arms dropped, body sagging and eventually collapsing on the floor when Jack let go of his hair. He could dimly feel his body twitching in preparation for the expected pain. He could take any whip- would beg for any whip- but burning?  
  
Any second now, water that was still at least 80 degrees would fall on his naked body. He deserved it. Any second now.  
  
Ianto’s cried died down quickly, blackness moving in and taking the last of his consciousness.   
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The pet could feel warmth around him. Hands rubbing across his skin. Fingers running through his hair.   
  
He was probably hallucinating.   
  
His brain couldn’t cope with the thought of being burned and somehow it had replaced heat with warmth.   
  
There was a shower running in the background; probably just the steam distorted by his ears.  


1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	70. Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy

  
Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

 

#memberblock { width: 99%; margin: 1em auto; float: left; }  
.column { float: left; width: 32%; }  
html>body .column { width: 33%; }  
#category_content, #categoryblock { width: 99%; margin: 0 auto;}  
html>body #category_content, html>body #categoryblock { display: table; width: 100%; }  
.row { float: left;}  
html>body .row { display: table-row; float: none;}  
.catblockcell { padding: 0 1ex 1ex 0;}  
.catblockdiv { float: left; width: 32%;}  
html>body .catblockdiv {display: table-cell; float: none; width: 33%; }  
.cleaner { clear: both; height: 1px; font-size: 1px; border: none; margin: 0; padding: 0; background: transparent; }

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Torchwood](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=16)  
---  
**My punishment** by [trouble seeker](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=18618) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=142808) \- [202](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=142808)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=70) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=all)   


Author's Notes:

Enjoy  
  
1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112

  
  
Hands were gently moving his body; was Jack dragging him somewhere?   
  
Then there was that gentle heat again, something that felt like a flannel caressing his arms and sides. Ianto shied away from consciousness; he didn’t want to feel what had really happened to him.  
  
Something was rubbing against his skin, the light flare of bruises evident at the back of his mind; was Jack beating him after all? Perhaps fainting had angered the man. Perhaps he’d planned to break his body all along.   
  
The tears that ran down his check he could feel well, though he was unsure if they were caused by the pain he wasn’t experiencing — yet — or by the thought that this hallucination would end. Every time the pet felt his mind trying to grasp back onto the strings of reality, he dove deeper into the darkness that had claimed him.   
  
Whatever Jack was doing to him, the second he woke from the hallucinations there would be nothing but agony. Ianto didn’t know if he could handle that level of pain. As it was, he was already close to losing the hold on his sanity. If — when — he lost his mind, there would be no purpose for him to fulfil.   
  
Ianto felt his body move again. Hands lifting and turning his arms. Was Jack inspecting his work?   
  
Then the weird sensation returned. He pet had no idea what his master was using on him, though it had to be bad. Bad enough that his mind shied so far from it that it turned whatever it was into a flannel running up and down his arms. He shied away from the question; he didn’t want to know; didn’t want to feel. At least Jack wasn’t lifting his arms so high that his shoulders screamed at him; even while he was torturing his useless object, Jack was kind.   
  
Even as he fought for deeper and deeper oblivion, Ianto repeated that to himself. Jack was kind. He had to thank the man for whatever he was doing; it could always be worse.   
  
How long would the hallucinations last? Another minute, an hour? Would his mind ever recover? If the latter turned out to be true he’d be shoved in his cell for sure. Still, it was better than the pain. It was so much better than the pain — for now. The pet hoped that Jack would let him stay semi-conscious for a long time.   
  
Please don’t make me feel the pain.   
  
The absolute horror of what Jack was doing to him was a punishment on its own. His mind had let his body escape the torture, it could not run from the truth; his thoughts.   
  
Something rougher touched his stomach, and the pet jumped — his body gave a light twitch — at the new sensation. It felt like a towel; Ianto couldn’t begin to think what it really was. Perhaps Jack was just drying him off. He was wet after all. Ianto had expected the water to simply evaporate after is scalded him, but he could feel moisture around him. The pet lay unresponsive, letting Jack do with his body as he pleased. If he was being dried, then maybe Jack was through punishing him. Was it over?  
  
Ianto whimpered when he felt the ground underneath him fall away. It took him a while to realise that Jack had picked him up and was carrying him. Even through the haze he recognised the scent of his master. He could feel Jack’s warm skin against his own; Jack was nude? The pet spent a couple of second wondering where he was being taken before deciding that it didn’t matter. Nothing mattered anymore. Jack could do anything he wanted; he already had.   
  
He managed to turn his head to cradle against his master’s chest - so warm and smooth — and felt new tears gather when the comfort wasn’t wrenched from him. Every second without pain was one he had to remember; had to treasure. Even through the haze of delirium he could feel Jack’s heart pulse under his cheek.   
  
And then it was gone, replaced by a soft surface. It dipped under his weight; a mattress? A keening sound somehow made it through his tight throat; both from the loss of contact and the fear of yet another unknown. Jack would never allow him to lie on a bed; unless he wanted sex. Sex was always good.  
  
Somehow that though comforted the pet; Jack still wanted him. Or at least wanted to use him. He didn’t know if his body could cope with the added trauma of rough sex, but it was better than his cell. Sex meant close contact; sex meant Jack focussed on only him. Curled up in the recesses of his own mind he felt glad that he could still be useful.   
  
The bed dipped to one side, and a warm body settled against his back; spooning him. He knew to expect rough hands and fingers grabbing and entering him. He knew not to expect lube. He knew to expect teeth on his shoulder. He knew to expect strong possessive arms hold him down.   
  
Somehow, he felt soft fingers brushing over his forehead — soothing, so soothing — and Ianto couldn’t help but sob. The emotion strong enough to let physical tears start rolling down his cheeks again. That a thumb brushed them away didn’t help. Why couldn’t he hallucinate about something more realistic? He couldn’t even wish for Jack to ever really touch him like this; not after the previous days. Jack would never care.   
  
But his mind kept up the impossible caresses, and Ianto gave up. The unattainable dream was better than his reality.   
  
At the edge of his consciousness, there was a murmur; something that was trying to catch his attention. The pet tried to ignore the call. He was safe in his oblivion. The fingers kept up their soothing caress, whispering insistently in his ear. Calling and calling and calling. So soft, but never-ending. Ianto didn’t know how long it took him to realise that someone was whispering his name.  
  
Jack was calling him.   
  
Like a child refusing to leave a playground, Ianto dug his fingers into his darkness. He didn’t want to go back yet; he wasn’t ready.  
  
Another sound trickled into his ears; rhythmic, short.  
  
“No, no, no, no, no, no, no …”  
  
It was a futile fight; he couldn’t disobey his owner. He would always do what Jack commanded; even if it was leaving this short reprieve. He’d need to return sometime; couldn’t keep fighting.  
  
“No …”  
  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
“All right. He’s covered in bruises, and he’s got a hairline fracture on one of the ribs on his left side, but for the rest he’s fine.” Owen looked up from his clipboard. “Physically.”   
  
“No concussion?”  
  
Owen grinned at that, flipping to another page and showing Jack the scan’s results. “Nope. He’s got a thick skull.”   
  
“Did he give the other guy a concussion?”  
  
The grin melted right off of Owen’s face. “I didn’t ask for an update from the medics. I can ask if you want.”  
  
“I’ll check myself if I remember.” Jack tried to bring the smile back, giving one of his own as example. “Tosh says he got him hard.”   
  
It worked, Owen’s eyes lit up again and a smile touched the corners of his mouth. Jack leaned over the railing, looking at the lone figure below him.  
  
“So physically he’ll be all right?”  
  
“Physically, yes.” Owen looked down too. “Jack. He’s been through a lot. He’s fragile right now.”  
  
“I know Owen. I know.” Standing up straight, Jack glanced over to Gwen. She was sitting a way off, by her desk; staring into space. “Now go home. Take Gwen home. Rest. And unless the rift explodes I don’t want you or any of the others near the hub for a few days.”  
  
The doctor nodded. He was bone tired, they all needed a lot of rest.  
  
“What about Ianto?”  
  
The captain glanced down at his injured slave again. Ianto hadn’t moved an inch.  
  
“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of him. “  
  
Owen took a deep breath, exhaling slowly through his nose before rubbing his forehead and nodding. He had to trust Jack to do the right thing; there was no other option.   
  
“Gwen, I’ll get some stuff and then we’re getting out of here.”  
  
Gwen probably gave a nod too, Jack wasn’t watching. He’d leaned over the railing again. What was he going to do with Ianto? He was going to take care of him, yes. But how?   
  
Behind him, he heard the alarm signalling Gwen and Owen’s exit. He watched Ianto stand motionless for another minute or so before heading down. He was very aware of the fragile nature of Ianto’s psyche. Walking slowly and loudly he made sure he didn’t accidentally sneak up to his pet. The metal stairs made plenty of noise, and when he hit the tile, there was still plenty of sound reverberating around the large room.   
  
Somehow, Ianto still started when he called his name. Jack could see his eyes flicker up at him as his body automatically backed up from the sudden threat. Almost instantly, they young man was at his feet, pleading for mercy as he managed not to scream. Rattled, Jack stared for a second before realising what had happened.   
  
“I swear I won’t run. I’ll never run. Please. I’ll never run. I’m sorry.”  
  
Fumbling with the controls of his wrist strap, Jack shut down the collar.   
  
Ianto’s body sagged in relief, but spent no time recovering from the pain. Jack watched Ianto lick at his feet — his shoes had to be covered in who knows what — and thank him in between licks. His face hardened.   
  
What had he done?   
  
The collar he’d placed around Ianto’s neck had just hurt the boy for an automatic reaction; a normal reaction. Ianto had fought for the team, given it his all, yet expected — and received — pain from his hand for a stupid simple step backwards. Ianto had been dragged and beaten and knocked out by a troop of monsters and he feared him. After he’d been willing to give his life to save Tosh, he feared him. Thanked him for not forcing him to remain in agony for longer than he had.   
  
He suddenly didn’t wish for a grovelling slave. He wanted the other man to trust him. He wanted to hug and kiss the hurts away without Ianto cringing and expecting the worst.   
  
“That’s enough Ianto. Get up.”  
  
The reluctance to stand was obvious. Ianto hardened, his muscles tightening — steeling himself — before standing slowly. Jack’s jaw tightened when all he saw in Ianto’s posture was defeat. Ianto feared him more than anything else; expected punishment for something Jack wasn’t even considering. Again there was the urge to wrap his arms around the broken creature in front of him, but he knew he couldn’t; not yet. If he acted like that now, he’d only be adding confusion on top of the fear running around Ianto’s mind and body. Ianto would see it as a ruse.   
  
He’d have to slowly calm Ianto’s mind; show him he wasn’t in trouble. Show him he could be trusted.  
  
“Come on. Let’s get you cleaned up.”  
  
Yeah, he’d let his actions speak for him. Surely Ianto would realise that there was no pain; no torture. Jack didn’t miss the shiver that ran through Ianto as he turned to follow his master upstairs, but soon he would be calm; soon. And then he could draw him close and bind the boy to him with care rather than pain.   
  
Where was he leading Ianto anyway? The shower room would be easiest, but then he remembered that he’d stored the high pressure cleaner there. Even if he had no intention of using the thing on Ianto, it would cause no end of stress. Ianto would obviously expect to be pushed in a corner and cleaned like a piece of furniture. Taking a quick decision, he ushered the younger man into his office. The recent washings had been kind and gentle, hadn’t they? The smaller room had to contain some positive memories.  
  
“Go on down.”  
  
Jack watched Ianto nod and hurry down the ladder; clearly favouring one shoulder over the other and keeping both arms from moving over his head. He’d been beaten while his arms were wrenched tightly behind his back, so his shoulders were probably sore. He’d have to keep Ianto down in his room for a while to let the muscles rest and heal. Just as he was about to clamber down to join the other man, he realised that the only warm tap he had was the one on his sink; the one that had been broken for months now. He’d never gotten around to ordering Ianto to fix the thing; he usually took a shower anyway and only used the tap to splash some water in his face or wash his hands and didn’t really mind cold water for either. Being as badly damaged as he was, Ianto would probably prefer sitting down to standing up for a shower. He’d rather wash his pet by hand anyway; it was more personal.   
  
Trusting Ianto to not do anything stupid, he headed for the kitchen. They had a kettle there for when Tosh wanted tea. He could boil some water and then add that to a bucket of cold water. If necessary, he could just turn on the shower to provide some general warmth while he used a flannel. Ianto wouldn’t have to stand up, and he wouldn’t have to hold a cloth awkwardly under a showerhead to wet it.  
  
Jack hummed to himself as he filled up the kettle and flicked the switch. Ianto had liked being washed before. Watching the orange light, for a couple of seconds, he quickly started rooting through the cupboards for a snack. Giggling, he popped a couple of biscuits in his mouth. He’d need to feed Ianto too, but he had to get the man to relax first. Food on a nervous stomach never digested right.   
  
Three biscuits, and some leftover fried chicken from the fridge later, Jack walked back to his office. Glancing into his hole, he saw no sign of Ianto. Hurrying down, he saw the neat pile of dirty clothes before the open bathroom door. He had told Ianto they were going down here to get him cleaned. Habits grew quickly, and he’d trained Ianto to learn what he wanted fast. He was probably at the cold tap in the corner.   
  
Holding the kettle in front of him, Jack walked across his room and into the bathroom. He wondered how surprised Ianto would be when he realised he’d get to wash with warm water instead of the cold he’d gotten used to. Ianto cowering in the corner absolutely terrified and begging for mercy was at the opposite end of the spectrum.   
  
As he had been several times today, Jack was stunned by Ianto’s frantic behaviour. His pet was babbling; words falling over each other in their haste to beg for his mercy. Stepping closer to the small ball of fear, Jack could only wonder what he was supposed to be granting mercy for. As he opened his mouth to ask for clarification, Ianto stopped. Like someone had typed another command into a robot, he closed his mouth and flung himself at Jack’s legs.   
  
Carefully balancing the kettle in his right hand — he really didn’t want to spill any on Ianto by accident- Jack stared down at the new approach Ianto was taking. This time the young man didn’t beg for mercy.  
  
“Please use the bullwhip on me, sir. Please” Jack felt Ianto’s face press against his knees. “I know I deserve the bullwhip.”  
  
Taking a deep breath, Jack steadied his voice; he needed to treat this like he’d treat a skittish animal.  
  
“Ianto.”  
  
It had little positive effect. Jack watched Ianto curl up tighter, fingers clutching desperately at his trouser legs.   
  
“The cat! I deserve the cat. I know I’ve been bad, sir. Please. Please show me my place. The cat always shows me my place.”  
  
Why was he begging for pain? What had he done to make Ianto believe he needed to offer his screams?   
  
“I’m not going to whip you, Ianto.”  
  
He couldn’t put it more clearly or plainly than that. I am not going to hurt you. How Ianto took a sentence that was meant to put him at ease and turned it into something horrible was beyond Jack. But it had happened, Ianto cried out before suddenly shoving another desperate suggestion in his face.  
  
Drowning.  
  
Why would he ever want to drown his pet? True, he’d chocked him before, told him that every breath he took was a gift; but drowning?  
  
Seeming to take his silence as approval, Ianto started crawling towards the bucket he’d been filling when he’d walked in to the room. Hastily moving the kettle away from the quivering body below him, Jack grabbed Ianto’s hair. His pet seemed capable of anything right now; a danger to himself.   
  
“No.”  
  
It was an order and a plea wrapped in one. Please stop; please don’t think of me like that anymore.   
  
Somehow, Ianto realised that his offer was out of the question and was devastated. He sobbed in defeat; seemingly giving himself up to something terrible. Eventually, Jack realised that the only thing holding Ianto upright was his grip on the boy’s hair. He let go, letting Ianto crumple on the floor.  
  
The whimpers and keening cries died out; even the twitching stopped. Jack poured the kettle into the bucket and set the appliance to the side before pressing a finger to Ianto’s neck. He knew Ianto as still very much alive — he was taking shallow breaths — but he needed to be sure that his heart wasn’t giving up along with his mind.   
  
Satisfied that Ianto wasn’t in any danger, he started stripping. Catatonic as he was, Ianto’s body would start cooling down quickly. He’d need the shower to keep his body warm enough while he washed him. It was a matter of seconds to get the temperature right - he had used the same shower for years now — and settled Ianto’s body in the centre of the spray.   
  
Slowly, he dipped a flannel into the bucket of pleasantly warm water — the kettle had been a great idea — and started cleaning the blood and dirt off of Ianto prone body. If he was lucky, his pet would return to reality in a calmer state of mind than the one he’d ended with.   
  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sighing, Jack turned off the shower and grabbed a towel. Ianto still hadn’t made any outward signs of recovering consciousness.   
  
The touch of the towel to Ianto’s skin caused a smallish reaction; a twitch. It was a good sign, it meant that Ianto as still perceiving the world around him; he wasn’t completely gone. Manoeuvring leaden limbs around carefully — he didn’t want to add extra strain to overworked muscles — Jack dried his pet off completely. Ianto’s skin felt warm underneath his own fingers, he didn’t want all his hard work undone by a draft across a wet spot.   
  
When there were no further reactions, he looked around the room. He couldn’t get Ianto upstairs on his own, and the dog’s bed was not an option. Picking Ianto up in a fireman’s lift, he carried him out of the bathroom and deposited the naked man on his bed.   
  
After tidying up the bathroom just a bit, he crawled into the small bed besides Ianto; spooning himself to the other man’s back. Stroking his fingers over a pale forehead, he started whispering Ianto’s name. If Ianto was even slightly aware of what was happening around him, he’d be able to hear his own name; people always responded to their name.   
  
Ianto struggled for a long time. Even gathering enough control over his body to start mumbling ‘no’ over and over again. Whatever Ianto was afraid of, he’d need to face the world; realise there was nothing here to fear. Still, Ianto was fighting to remain unconscious. He’d need to up the call of the real world. Thinking hard, Jack grinned when he realised what would bring Ianto back swiftly and smoothly.   
  
Typing a command into his wrist strap, Jack waited.  
  
And then there was a soft, small click.  


1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	71. Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spurred on by the many comments (for which I thank you all) this chapter came a lot faster than most. I hope it lives up to your expectations, I've been writing up to this turning point for quite a while now. Enjoy.

  
Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

 

#memberblock { width: 99%; margin: 1em auto; float: left; }  
.column { float: left; width: 32%; }  
html>body .column { width: 33%; }  
#category_content, #categoryblock { width: 99%; margin: 0 auto;}  
html>body #category_content, html>body #categoryblock { display: table; width: 100%; }  
.row { float: left;}  
html>body .row { display: table-row; float: none;}  
.catblockcell { padding: 0 1ex 1ex 0;}  
.catblockdiv { float: left; width: 32%;}  
html>body .catblockdiv {display: table-cell; float: none; width: 33%; }  
.cleaner { clear: both; height: 1px; font-size: 1px; border: none; margin: 0; padding: 0; background: transparent; }

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Torchwood](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=16)  
---  
**My punishment** by [trouble seeker](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=18618) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=142934) \- [202](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=142934)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=71) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=all)   


Author's Notes:

Spurred on by the many comments (for which I thank you all) this chapter came a lot faster than most. I hope it lives up to your expectations, I've been writing up to this turning point for quite a while now. Enjoy.  
  
1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112

  
  
Ianto struggled furiously against the torrent of calls. He didn’t want to go yet - not yet — please let me stay here. He couldn’t make his mouth work without letting go of the darkness, so the plea didn’t get passed the lips still mumbling ‘no’. Ianto wished he could get his mouth to stop repeating that word; he wasn’t allowed to say it, especially not to Jack. It made him even more frightened to return; Jack would be angry.   
  
“Come on Ianto, come back to me.”  
  
There was a click somewhere - a release — echoing in his ears, but the pet was too frightened to pay any attention to it. He had to get his mouth to stop, had to stay hidden in his mind; safe.  
  
The pet kept fighting, but his struggles grew slower and softer — was it getting hot in here? He couldn’t feel blankets covering him and Jack, just the smooth sheets below him. Fingers were still stroking his forehead; they felt so blessedly cool. Why was he so warm?  
  
Ianto writhed, the darkness around him becoming less and less solid with each beat of his heart. Something was surging through his body, forcing him to abandon oblivion. He felt his breathing speed up, gasping for air; no longer speaking but groaning. The effort to maintain his shields grew, his body struggling along with his mind.  
  
Ianto’s back arched, a strong arm reaching around him to hold him tightly to Jack’s chest. Lips pressing themselves against his neck, tasting his sweat. It was so hot in here. He could feel his heart pulsing faster and faster, racing to a finish, pushing against his ribcage, like it wanted to jump into Jack’s palm.   
  
His hips moved, was Jack fucking him already? It would explain his body’s reaction; sex was always a good thing, and if Jack was hitting his prostate, his brain would release all sorts of chemicals.   
  
“Come back. Come on. I’ve got you.”  
  
The pet could feel his blood sing. Pleasure? Was this too a hallucination, or was Jack just taking what he needed while accidentally hitting his sweet spot?   
  
“Come on Ianto.”  
  
The pet couldn’t hold back any longer, his mind screaming as the last of his resolve dissolved. Jack had to be obeyed. He could only lose himself in the sex and hope that his injuries weren’t too bad.   
  
It took Ianto a few seconds to realise his body wasn’t in agony. The pain wasn’t above what he’d been feeling before Jack walked into the shower. His hips moved again, and he realised something else. Jack’s cock was pressed against his hip; rock hard, but not actually fucking him. Where was the sensation of pleasure coming from then?  
  
Ianto couldn’t concentrate on any one point of information. He’d regained consciousness with a snap, but his nerves were still busy reconnecting with his brain. Dazed, he tried to feel where Jack was touching him. One arm wrapped tightly around his chest, stopping him from moving. The other … where was his master’s second hand?  
  
Three gasping breaths later, Ianto connected the dots. Jack had taken the cage off him. Jack’s hand was wrapped around his own cock. He was erect, and Jack was holding him. That was why he felt so good. Months and months of pent up frustration and straight up need were no longer restrained by metal. Jack was going to let him come.  
  
Why?  
  
The pet tried to grasp onto the question, rolling his hips into the sensation. God it felt good. He’d been dreaming of this for so long now; so long. It was obviously another hallucination. Jack would never take his cage off, let alone touch him like that. He’d woken from his personal oblivion, but something had gone wrong. He gasped when Jack squeezed a bit harder, arching his back and pushing into the hot grip. He’d dreamed about this.  
  
Behind him, Jack moved, straightening his body enough to let his mouth reach Ianto’s ear. The hot breath on the shell of his ear, followed by the agile tip running up and down the sensitive skin pulled more moans from Ianto. Oh yes, he’d dreamed about this.  
  
But then why wasn’t Jack fucking him? In his dreams and fantasies, Jack was always inside of him. Filling him with deep strokes. Owning him completely while still allowing him pleasure. Why was that perfect cock just poking into his hip? His own pleasure came second to Jack’s; even in his dreams.   
  
“Welcome back.”  
  
Jack grinned into his neck as he pulled him closer, gripping a small strip of skin between his teeth.   
  
Back. If this was a dream, Jack wouldn’t know he’d just returned to consciousness. Dreams didn’t work like that.   
  
This was real?  
  
What did Jack want? It was the only thing that mattered right now - that jack hadn’t burned him didn’t matter in the least — he needed to figure out what his master wanted.   
  
He’d probably angered his owner by fainting; he’d taken away the pleasure of punishing his unworthy pet. Yes, he was unworthy. Unworthy of so many things. Especially unworthy of pleasure. He knew he didn’t deserve any pleasure. Then why was Jack edging him closer and closer to the point of no return?   
  
Was he proving a point?  
  
The pet gasped in realisation. He’d been spared the fate twice now. Jack was making sure he wouldn’t be spared thrice.   
  
“Please, please don’t.”  
  
Ianto convulsed in Jack’s tight grip, but even the horror of his situation didn’t deflate his cock. Pre-come was dribbling from the tip; pleasure that was not allowed to complete. Whatever he did, he could not come.  
  
As he writhed in the strong grip, the hand holding him to Jack’s chest started moving. Dancing fingers tweaked a nipple, making him gasp and moan. He couldn’t fight this; Jack was going to push him over the edge. The fingers kept moving, caressing him collarbone and neck before sliding down again.   
  
This was a test. Jack was seeing if he was completely useless, or if there was something of value left in his body. He couldn’t hold on much longer — he could feel his bollocks tightening, getting ready to finally, finally cross that edge — and he had to convince Jack he was still loyal before he proved the opposite true.  
  
“Please, I’ll crawl for you. Please let me be a good pet. I’ll be a good slave. I’ll be anything you wish. Please don’t make me fail this way.”  
  
Jack slowed his caresses, but didn’t stop and Ianto turned his head away to muffle his sob in the pillow. Jack wanted him to fail; wanted to end what he had left. Silent tears leaked from his eyes — how did he even have tears left — as his master slowly brought him pleasure. Pleasure that would kill him; kill what was still left.   
  
“Shhhhh. Calm down for me.”  
  
Jack’s words were whispered so close to his ear he could hear the lips close again before they pressed themselves against his neck. Ianto whimpered; he couldn’t disobey, but how could he possibly calm down?  
  
Jack rolled Ianto gently, letting his pet lie on his back while he hovered inches above. The pet let his head loll to the side, hiding his face. At least Jack had released his cock; would there be mercy after all? He hardly dared hope for it, any hope was there to be snatched away from between his traitorous hands; he deserved that.  
  
The heat rolling off of Jack’s body kept him warm, and while those perfect hands left his weeping cock alone, the courtesy didn’t extend to the rest of his body. Ianto shuddered when fingertips started stroking his thigh; running from his knee to the base of his cock an back, lower and lower, diligently covering the entire inside before moving on to his right leg. After circling the same teasing digits around his cock, the palm joined in on the party, sliding smoothly over his stomach, rubbing larger and larger circles across his skin. Ianto couldn’t help but moan, and Jack sat on his heels to get access to his second hand. Working in tandem, both hands swirled across his sides, tickling each individual rib without ever hurting a single bruise. Tugging playfully on the short hairs nestled in his armpits, Jack lavished attention on his neck. Using his lips this time, while a hand ran down his left arm, finding and massaging his fingers.   
  
By the time Jack was finished exploring his entire front, Ianto was calm.   
  
“Are you in any extra pain?”  
  
Extra was an important word. It was painfully obvious that Jack hadn’t harmed him in the least; the only hurt he carried was caused by others.   
  
“No, sir.”  
  
Ianto whimpered — still hard — Jack hadn’t punished him at all; yet. Now he knew he could feel everything again; knew he was completely conscious.   
  
“What do you think I’m going to do now?”  
  
The pet shuddered. He didn’t know what Jack was going to do exactly; just that it would hurt him.  
  
“I. I don’t know exactly, sir. But I know I deserve to be punished, sir. I know I do. I’ll take it. I swear I’ll be good and take whatever you wish me to.” He could only hope that Jack would see his resolve to serve, perhaps he wouldn’t castrate, burn or maim him in any other way. “I’ll take any position and hold it. I won’t move. I’ll be good. I’ll obey. Please, I’ll do anything, there’s no need to take them.”  
  
Jack sighed, laying himself down next to Ianto again. Rubbing a possessive hand down his thigh he asked the question he needed to ask. Ianto was still in a bad place; convinced he needed to be punished for something. He was calm now, he’d accepted his fate. But to truly believe he hadn’t done anything wrong, he’d need to know what Ianto believed to be mistakes.  
  
“Why should I punish you then? Tell me. Give me details.”  
  
Ianto nodded, head still in the pillow now damp with his tears. He needed to confess his sins; every single dirty one of them. He ignored the light sensation as Jack took him in his hand again and started playing his fingers over his still erect cock.   
  
“I_ fucked up.” Ianto swallowed. He couldn’t get anything wrong now; couldn’t miss a single mistake. There was such a list, he didn’t know where to start. Eventually, he settled on his most recent failure. “I tried to run when you approached me in the med-bay, sir. I know I wasn’t given permission to move, yet I did. I swear it won’t happen again. There is no excuse.”  
  
Jack exhaled through his nose, and ceased his light touches to encourage Ianto to keep going. The pet obeyed.   
  
“Before we left on the mission, I was unable to dress like you wished me to. No amount of nerves should affect my work, I know this too. Then I watched the sky, sir. I took pleasure in the outside world with your voices as background music. I’m aware of my position. I deserve no such pleasure. You told me so when you spared my life; that I would never see the sky again. Yet I ignored you and looked.” Ianto’s voice broke, but he kept going. Every single one. “I did the jobs given to me, but I know I could have worked harder. I should have pushed myself further. I should have served you in every way I could but my fear kept me silent.”  
  
Ianto took a couple of deeper breaths to steady himself, he’d been talking too fast.  
  
“After the SUV got stolen, I was the one who pointed out its location. I was the one who led everyone into that trap. You ordered me to protect them, and I did the exact opposite. I led them into danger.” Ianto’s voice broke again, and he whimpered when Jack’s fingers started moving again. Coaxing yet another drop of sticky pre-come to leak onto his belly. “I didn’t protect Tosh. Even with the weapon you graciously gave me, I failed to do that single task. I lost the gun and let both of us be captured. I failed to steal he shotgun from that woman and even endangered Tosh when I tried to. I fought for her, but it wasn’t enough. I swear I tried, but I failed. My primary objective was to protect the team, and I led them all to be captured by those cannibals. When that butcher held that knife to my throat I could see Tosh and Gwen and Owen, and I didn’t fight him. I was leaving them to suffer. I failed. I didn’t help with the clean-up either _”   
  
“That’s enough.”  
  
Ianto snapped his mouth shut and closed his eyes; now he would find out what he’d need to suffer through to earn the right to grovel at Jack’s feet.   
  
“You backed away from me after you’d been traumatised, no doubt thinking some dark thoughts. You didn’t try to run, you were startled. In any way, the collar punished you for it. It was more than plenty punishment for a single step backwards.”   
  
Jack kept his tone clear and soft. He couldn’t just tell Ianto he was an idiot for expecting punishment for any of the things he’d just mentioned. He had spent months breaking Ianto, teaching him to expect pain for tiny mistakes. He’d need to convince Ianto he’d been punished for the mistakes he was usually punished for — like moving without commands to do so — and that the others were not his fault and therefore didn’t warrant any punishment. If Ianto felt like he was being pushed in any way, he’d turn to fear again, waiting and waiting and waiting for a punishment that he wasn’t preparing to give. It would drive anyone mad.  
  
“The clothes you were disciplined for as well. If you recall, I slapped you.” Jack waited for a tiny nod, and couldn’t help but run his finger through the damp curls. “On the sky watching.” Jack felt Ianto stiffen. “Do you really think I wouldn’t have ordered you to keep your head down, or even blindfolded you if I didn’t want you looking around? No. So there was nothing wrong with the action. I would have minded you staring at the sky while I needed you to work, but during a car ride; no. The same goes for the work you did setting up our very brief camp. If I felt you were slacking off, I would have told you so. I don’t usually let you waste time, do I?” Again, Jack waited for Ianto to respond. A small shake of his head and a tiny ‘no, sir.’ were enough to get him talking again. “Also. The SUV is like my baby. If you hadn’t found the coordinates, I would have. Or Tosh would have. Any one of us would have eventually found its location and we would have marched straight to that village anyway. I was more than aware that it was probably a trap. Everyone was.”  
  
The captain attempted to soften his words with a couple of smooth strokes to Ianto’s cock. Even with all the fear, begging and talking to, the erection hadn’t gone down.   
  
“Tosh is a big girl. If she couldn’t take down the alien or human threat that took her, neither could you. She doesn’t blame you for it, and neither do I.” At this, Ianto turned his head ever so slightly to stare at his master in shock. “You thought on your feet, which is what I needed you to do. Without you there to buy time, Tosh would have probably been killed as soon as she woke up, if not sooner. With two victims, they needed more time to prepare. You fought as much as you possibly could have, and gave Tosh a way out. You had no further control over the situation.”  
  
Jack cuddled closer to Ianto. He wanted to comfort his pet as much as he wanted Ianto to comfort him. The darkness of extra-terrestrial life was one he’d learned to fight, human darkness was something he tended to avoid. If only because it showed him what he’d been like before the doctor. And now that very same darkness had proven to be lighter than what he’d become; the monster Ianto had made him out to be. The cannibals took what they wanted from their victims; meat. He’d taken what he wanted from Ianto; everything. At least the cannibals killed their prey first; only harmed them once.   
  
The broken man in his arms had been his prey. Anger and fear had pushed him to break Ianto apart piece by piece, abusing each as it was taken. He’d harmed his pet over and over again and now he feared him more than anything else; believed him capable of anything. How did he even go about undoing that?  
  
“You did perfectly what I asked of you. You thought, you fought, you protected. You did well.”  
  
Ianto was still nervous, even if he’d stopped crying and whimpering, he expected the ‘but’ to come in at any second; he expected pain.   
  
“For that, you deserve a reward, don’t you think?”  
  
Jack felt Ianto freeze.  
  
“Whatever you wish, sir.”   
  
The answer was hesitant. What did Jack mean with a reward? Would he be marked? Bruises and other injuries already covered his body, but marks left by his master would be better. Perhaps it was just a test. Judging his resolve to do what was wanted of him; he would take anything to prove it.  
  
“Well I think you deserve something nice for doing such a good job. For sacrificing yourself for Tosh. For fighting, and thinking on your feet. You deserve a reward.”  
  
Jack smoothed his hand over Ianto’s forehead; it was sweaty. Ianto didn’t trust him. He’d do anything he told him to do, but he didn’t trust to not be hurt for it. He’d have to prove it to Ianto. Prove that he wasn’t going to harm him anymore.  
  
“Which is why I took off the cage.” Jack took a firmer grip on the sticky erection leaking pre-come. “I now know I can trust you. If I can trust you to fight for the team, I can trust you with your own body. Talk.”   
  
“Please, sir. You can. There’s no need to prove it any further. Even without the cage, I will serve. Please.” Ianto tried to keep his breathing under control. Jack’s fingers were really very skilled, and in a few strokes they’d had how hovering near orgasm again. “I know I serve your pleasure, not my own. I only serve you.”  
  
Jack glanced down to his own nee, neglected by Ianto’s hip.  
  
“How would you have me alter the situation then?”  
  
“Oh, please fuck me, sir. I can serve you. I can. Please let me serve your pleasure.”  
  
Jack contemplated his options before letting go of Ianto to reach for the bottle of lube on his nightstand.   
  
“Then I’ll let you feel my pleasure as I take yours.”   
  
The sentence nearly growled into Ianto’s neck. He’d been ignoring his own cock for too long, now that he’d decided to give Ianto what he wanted, he wasn’t going to make him wait. Slick fingers probed gently but deeply into Ianto’s arse. The pet had turned his face away again, but Jack could see a smile on that handsome face. He didn’t spend much time on preparing the other man. Ianto was almost always loose enough for sex, but he hadn’t wanted to take the chance tonight. Soon he was spreading more of the oily jelly on his own cock, hissing when he rubbed over his sensitive glands.   
  
“Ready?”  
  
This time, Jack waited for the ‘yes, sir’ before pushing in instead of the word being a slight heads up. Slowly, he let Ianto swallow him. Inch by glorious inch. He hadn’t planned on fucking his pet; he really hadn’t. But if Ianto needed to serve him before he would accept his own pleasure, who was he to disappoint?   
  
Slick, smooth strokes brought him very close, very fast. He hadn’t kept himself from penetration for this long in a while; he wasn’t going to last. After months of abstinence, and his talented hands, Ianto wasn’t going to last very long either. He grabbed the temporarily ignored erection, felling Ianto tighten around him.   
  
The sex was slow; comforting. Jack was giving as much as he was taking. Ianto’s cock trapped between their bodies, sweat and copious amounts of pre-come providing enough slick to stop it from feeling like too much. The captain kept himself propped up on his arms, taking the most of the work on himself; Ianto was tired, h didn’t want him fainting on him.   
  
“Come for me, Ianto.” Jack licked at the beads of sweat forming on Ianto’s neck and chest; they tasted as good as they were beautiful to watch in the soft light. “I want to feel you come.”  
  
Ianto didn’t know what to do anymore. Jack was using his body — like it was meant to be — yet was still insistent that he find his own finish. If he really was to have an orgasm, he knew it would have to be after Jack came. The captain’s pleasure would always come before his own. If he really was to come, that was; perhaps Jack would leave him hanging. He wouldn’t mind.  
  
Jack sped up, when it became apparent that Ianto was waiting for him. The tightening of Ianto’s arse a clear sign of someone pushing the inevitable ahead of themselves; he was holding back. He didn’t want Ianto to wait anymore. He deserved to feel good for once.  
  
Jack could feel the bottom of his spine tightening; any second now. Any second he’d get to go from happy to bliss. Ianto’s face was still turned away. He didn’t want it turned away. Ianto was going to come for the first time in months; the look in his eyes was his. Pushing in as far as he could go, Jack revelled in the sounds he was fucking from the other man. Not the usual cries of lust and want and need that were locked behind mesh, but sounds of pleasure. Real pleasure. And he was causing them. He kissed his way up his pet’s neck and jaw, seeking out his mouth.   
  
Ianto gave it to him, letting his master kiss him as he gave him his body. Jack owned him completely; even if he was giving him something nice. He opened his eyes to find Jack staring intently into his. He felt his cock jump - or at least try to — at the intensity of that look. Even when Jack released his mouth, he kept their eyes locked; he couldn’t look away. Jack looked so different.   
  
Jack felt his release coil, ready to surrender it. Ianto was close too, he’d never seen him come, but he knew. He’d need to push him over the edge, Ianto wouldn’t jump on his own. Taking careful aim, he let the strokes that would take him over rake over Ianto’s prostate.  
  
“Come for me.”  


1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	72. Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really should be studying for my exams (took up studying again a some months ago) but this story just can't let me go. In an effort to purge it from my mind (for a couple of days, no worries) I wrote a longer chapter. Enjoy

  
Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

 

#memberblock { width: 99%; margin: 1em auto; float: left; }  
.column { float: left; width: 32%; }  
html>body .column { width: 33%; }  
#category_content, #categoryblock { width: 99%; margin: 0 auto;}  
html>body #category_content, html>body #categoryblock { display: table; width: 100%; }  
.row { float: left;}  
html>body .row { display: table-row; float: none;}  
.catblockcell { padding: 0 1ex 1ex 0;}  
.catblockdiv { float: left; width: 32%;}  
html>body .catblockdiv {display: table-cell; float: none; width: 33%; }  
.cleaner { clear: both; height: 1px; font-size: 1px; border: none; margin: 0; padding: 0; background: transparent; }

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Torchwood](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=16)  
---  
**My punishment** by [trouble seeker](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=18618) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=143165) \- [202](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=143165)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=72) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=all)   


Author's Notes:

I really should be studying for my exams (took up studying again a some months ago) but this story just can't let me go. In an effort to purge it from my mind (for a couple of days, no worries) I wrote a longer chapter. Enjoy   
\- note next chapter might not appear for a while, sorry! ... oh who am I kidding, I'm going to procrastinate anyway   
  
1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112

  
  
Ianto comprehended the order, he really did, but he couldn’t obey_ yet. Jack was taking his own pleasure; Jack came first. He’d need to give his master an orgasm before he could do as he’d been told. And he really wanted to do as he’d been told. He wanted to come; needed to come.   
  
He kept his eyes locked with Jack’s, and started rotating his hips. Letting them move in the rhythm they knew so well. His participation had a visceral effect on the captain. The older man growled, pushing deeper and harder along with his pet. Ianto could see small droplets of sweat start to bead on his owner’s chest. Time seemed to slow to a crawl, letting him see and feel things he’d never really concentrated on before.  
  
The way Jack’s muscles moved under his skin as he held himself up above his pet. The shine of that sheer layer of moisture just starting to build. The rise and fall of Jack’s chest as he grunted and breathed and moaned. His own body tired and torn, yet on the brink of a release he’d dreamed about for so fucking long.   
  
Ianto could hear the bedding crinkle underneath him as he planted his heels to gain more leverage. The creak of the old bed as a baseline to the suddenly frantic sex. He could feel every perfect inch of Jack’s cock sliding into him again and again and again. Each thrust sliding gloriously over his own prostate; sending bolt after bolt of pleasure surging into his system.   
  
Ianto could feel his body respond to all the stimulants; he wasn’t going to last another minute, let alone half of one. He had to get Jack to find his release soon, or he would be earning a punishment right after his reward. He needed for Jack to come just as much as he wanted to himself.   
  
Eyes still locked with Jack’s, Ianto surged off the bed. Wrapping his arms around his master’s shoulders, Ianto reached for the lush pink lips that were so close to his own. Jack responded eagerly, locking their lips in a passionate kiss.   
  
A second later, Jack grabbed Ianto’s head in both his hands, pressing them down into the mattress. As they fell, Jack’s hips stuttered and Ianto could feel the familiar sensation of hot sticky come filling him. Jack inhaled at the sudden pleasure, sucking Ianto’s breath into his own lungs.   
  
Eyes still wide, Ianto did what he’d been trained to do; he obeyed. He came.   
  
Real time returned to Ianto like a car slamming into a brick wall. Suddenly and really very hard.  
  
Months’ worth of tension burst free, like a river breaking through a dam. He didn’t want to break the kiss, but his body acted without permission. Head thrown back at the torrent of sensations, Ianto opened his mouth in a silent scream. The rush sped through his abused muscles; Ianto felt each of them tighten. His back bowed, fingers curling into the soft muscles on Jack’s back, knees rising to clasp his master’s hips as toes curled in ecstasy.   
  
He could feel his own come - sticky between his and Jack’s belly — pulsing from his cock. The entire experience was so surreal and overpowering that the muted scream didn’t end with a gasping breath; Ianto just fainted. White blanketing his mind as efficiently as the black had done only moments ago.   
  
Jack panted as he felt Ianto tense and then relax. His own orgasm had been pretty intense, he couldn’t begin to comprehend what it must have felt like for Ianto. He watched Ianto shudder and eventually go limp, his eyes rolling back before they closed. When all was calm, he felt Ianto take a shallow breath. It took the young man’s body a while to come back to normal. His breathing levelled first, then his heartrate slowly settled.   
  
Jack gave his pet a kiss, sucking in Ianto’s bottom lip before letting his own move to peck at rosy cheeks. Nuzzling his nose Into Ianto’s neck, Jack realised he’d never taken the time to relax after fucking Ianto. He’d never snuggled down to sleep with the man who’d been his sexual plaything for a long time now. He decided that he liked it; a warm body to lie next to. It was comforting. Though the drying come in between them was not exactly comfortable.   
  
Very careful not to disturb Ianto — the boy really did need his sleep — Jack pulled out of the limp body and manoeuvred himself out of the bed. He was not waking his pet up just to get him to clean up. He could do it just as easily. Using the same flannel he’d used to clean Ianto earlier, he wiped his own spent cock clean and then mopped up the ample amount of come on Ianto’s and his own stomach. After a moment’s thought, he cleaned his own come from between Ianto’s legs. If they were sleeping in the same bed, he didn’t want to wake up stuck to the other man.  
  
When he was satisfied nothing would be sticking anywhere, he tossed the cloth away and slipped back into the bed. Spooning himself against Ianto’s back, he snuggled down and pulled the covers over them.   
  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ianto woke hours later to a warm but empty bed. Blinking slowly, he tried to make sense of his situation. He was in a bed - alone — and he felt great and terrible at the same time. Somehow, how body was begging him for a couple of strong painkillers and a hot bath, while it was also exquisitely relaxed. He couldn’t remember feeling this fulfilled in months. All the tension he usually carried gone.   
  
The pet turned around, trying to get a better sense of his position. His back protested, and with the pain, came memories from the previous days. Snippets of horror that blended together until he remembered the entire ordeal. All the way up to the horror of a steaming kettle. He sighed and let his limbs fall back into the position he’d slept in. Jack hadn’t burned him. Jack hadn’t hurt him at all.   
  
He snuggled down into the pillow; it smelled like Jack_ Jack. His master had been kind and gentle; even when he hadn’t deserved it. He was just about to fall asleep again, when his brain finally picked up speed.  
  
He was in a bed. Jack was not fucking him and he was in a bed!  
  
Panicked, Ianto’s eyes snapped open. Heartrate up in a millisecond, the pet scrambled to get the blankets off of him. He had to get on the floor. He belonged on the floor. Panting with the sudden rush, Ianto knelt on the concrete. Yes. This was where he was meant to be. Not in a bed. He didn’t get to sleep in beds; he got to lie in them when he was being used, and not a second longer. How had he fallen asleep? Jack would be furious. Where was Jack?  
  
There weren’t any sounds coming from the bathroom, so his master wasn’t in there. Ianto scanned the dim room; he was alone. That didn’t excuse his lapse of consciousness though. It had been a stupid mistake; he’d been tired and the orgasm had been so intense.  
  
The orgasm.  
  
Into stayed in position — even if his shoulders and arms weren’t happy about the pose in the least — and looked down his chest. Purple blotches were scattered along his sides, leaving his soft belly mostly unscathed. Under that, his cock; uncaged. Ianto stared at it in awe. He hadn’t seen that specific piece of his anatomy in a long time. He’d truly believed to never see it uncaged again. But now Jack had taken he cage off; not just that, had guided him to an orgasm he’d remember for the rest of his grovelling life.   
  
And he would grovel, that he knew. No matter that Jack had found the mercy to let him have that sort of pleasure, he wouldn’t make the mistake of thinking it was a new beginning. He was a slave. He’d never be anything but a slave. He knew that. He’d never forget that. He was nothing. He was Torchwood property. He served or he suffered. And serving had ended up in an orgasm; that did not mean he was safe from further harm.   
  
Ianto steered his mind off of the path of pain and back towards his earlier thought. His orgasm. He’d barely been in his right mind when it happened. God it had been amazing. Jack inside him an above him. The heat, the lust, the intensity, the want. The kiss that had literally taken his breath away before the world fell from under him. Ianto licked his lips, he could feel Jack there now, crushing his mouth against them; claiming him.   
  
The pet’s heart — only just calm— picked up its pace again.   
  
Ianto’s hands tightened in his neck as he recalled how Jack had grabbed his head. It had been quite the experience. Very different from any bout of sex he’d subjected to before now. Like Jack had wanted him, rather than just his body. He knew it wasn’t true; he meant nothing to Jack, merely a flexible tool to be utilised in any way he wished. But he could dream; apparently they could come true.  
  
Carefully, Ianto flexed his arse. He couldn’t feel Jack like he did after a rough fuck, but he felt it. It had not been a dream, a hallucination; Jack had taken him to his bed and brought him to his peak. He let his eyes fall shut, the images running through his mind. As he recalled the glorious memory of Jack’s hand on his erection, Ianto’s eyes snapped open again.   
  
He was getting hard. He wasn’t meant to be hard! Breathing deeply, he willed the erection away. Jack had only just trusted him with his body; he had to show his master that he could actually control it. Contemplating what Jack would do to him if he found his body out of his control was enough to deflate the half hard cock in seconds. Jack was the one who decided if and when he got to feel such pleasure; he was below that. He knew that; he was stupid but that he knew.  
  
Jack might even punish him for taking the pleasure he’d experienced. Even if it had been orders, he knew to expect pain and horror for no specific reason. Serving to perfection was a way to maybe get a better treatment; he never truly deserved to be without pain. The pet bit his lip to stay silent at that thought. He could never do enough to earn humanity. He’d thrown those rights out the window when he tried to destroy the earth.   
  
All previous thoughts of pleasure gone, Ianto kept his breathing calm. He was used to this. He’d never wavered before. He knew his place. He wasn’t expecting better treatment now that Jack trusted him with his body. It was another test of his loyalty. First the clothes to see if he would be tempted to hide himself again — he hadn’t, he really hadn’t — and now his cock.   
  
The urge to reach down and touch it — make sure that he wasn’t dreaming — was strong, but he didn’t give in to temptation. He’d show Jack that he was right; he could be trusted. He wouldn’t throw Jack’s trust away.   
  
As he waited — he didn’t know what he was waiting for — Ianto’s thoughts branched out. He hadn’t slept nearly enough, and delirium crept back into its favoured place in his mind. By the time Jack appeared above the manhole, the pet was set on his ideas. This was a test. He couldn’t forget his place; wouldn’t, ever. Jack was kind. He was nothing. He knew his place. He knew his place. He’d serve.  
  
He lowered his gaze when the man who owned him dropped down from the ladder; Jack never used the final three rungs.   
  
“You’re up.”  
  
Ianto swallowed. Jack seemed surprised. Perhaps he’d meant for him to still be sleeping, giving him the opportunity to punish him.   
  
“Yes, sir.” Did he apologise now? “I’m sorry for falling asleep, sir.” He hadn’t thought about it before, but he was sure he really was sorry now. He hadn’t cleaned Jack off, he’d stayed in the bed, he’d sept without permission.   
  
“Don’t be stupid. I’d have woken you if I wanted you awake.” Jack grinned, lifting Ianto’s head in one hand. “How do you feel?”  
  
“I’m ok, sir. Thank you for asking.” Ianto wasn’t sure how to answer the question. He felt strange; pain and bliss as once. He knew his own wants and feelings didn’t matter; he was always fine, even when he really wasn’t. He gazed up at Jack; the other man was frowning.  
  
“Give me your hands.”  
  
Ianto blinked at the open palm in front of his face, and unlinked his hands. He winced when he moved them forward and up to rest, wrists together, in Jack’s hand.   
  
“Ah!”  
  
Ianto cried out at the sudden strain. Jack had pulled his arms up higher, and it hurt. Head down, he clenched his eyes shut and ground his teeth together; he wasn’t meant to cry out for things like this. He flinched; Jack had dropped his hands. Unsure what was happening, the slave timidly placed them in his neck again. When Jack tipped his head up again, he managed to swallow the cry of pain.  
  
“You were beaten. Badly.” Ianto gazed at the frowning face. What had he done wrong? “You’re not ‘ok’, are you?”   
  
“My body hurts, sir.” This was new. Jack had never acted like this before. What if he thought he was too injured to work? “I can till serve you, sir. May I serve you?”  
  
The slave’s stomach chose that moment to growl loudly, and Ianto did his best not to show his dread. He was hungry, but he wasn’t asking for food. To ask for food was the same as thinking he deserved to be fed. He knew he didn’t deserve food.  
  
“If I ask you a question I prefer to get an honest answer.”  
  
Ianto’s eyes widened in horror; he’d lied. He’d lied to his master.   
  
“I_ I_” Ianto stuttered. There was no excuse for a lie. He wasn’t allowed to hide himself and he had. God, he was so stupid. “I’m sorry, sir. Please punish me for the lie. Please teach me to be truthful.”   
  
He wanted to grovel at Jack’s feet, but Jack was holding him up; he couldn’t hide his tears. Could he really do nothing right? Every time Jack forgave one act of complete idiocy, he added another mistake to his tally. He could only hope that the punishment was swift; could only hope for Jack to inforce his wishes. He was just so hopelessly stupid.   
  
Jack senses Ianto’s distress, and released his chin. Placing a soft kiss on the sift curls he tried to explain why he suddenly wanted Ianto to come forward with his pain.   
  
“What are you?”  
  
He knew the answer Ianto would give; he’d trained the other man very effectively on that point.   
  
“I'm nothing, sir. I'm an object. I'm the property of Torchwood.”  
  
“Good.” Jack stroked Ianto’s hair; soothing. He didn’t know what Ianto would do if he straight up told him he wasn’t an object anymore; he didn’t want to find out. “Then you know I’m the one who owns you.”  
  
“Yes, sir.” Ianto hiccoughed as he nodded. He knew; he knew it with all his being. An object. Owned. Torchwood’s plaything.  
  
“I’m also the one who sees to your general maintenance.” Jack’s hand stilled, he looked down at Ianto like a parent at a stubborn child. “You got beaten by a group of deranged cannibals. I can’t take care of you if you don’t tell me what condition you are in. It matters.” He had to stop himself before he said ‘you matter’. Ianto wouldn’t believe it if he did, and it would needlessly complicate an already fucked up situation. “Do you understand?”  
  
“Yes, sir. I understand.”  
  
“Good, good. Now.” Jack stood back, towering over Ianto. It was remarkable how small the other man managed to make himself without losing his position. “How are you?”  
  
“I_ My body hurts, sir. I have a cracked rib and I’m bruised pretty much everywhere. I’m tired and hungry, and my ears are still ringing. It’s not as loud as last night, but it’s not gone yet either.”   
  
Ianto fidgeted. It was on orders, but he felt like any second now his collar was going to punish him for drawing this much attention to himself. That or, Jack would strike him. He felt the familiar sensation of his stomach tightening in anticipation.   
  
“That’s all the negatives. I’ll keep them in mind. Anything good?” Jack frowned again. He’d always required Ianto to take the exposing pose, but it had to be uncomfortable at best right now. “Hands on your knees.”  
  
“I can still feel the sex, sir.” Ianto slowly lowered his arms. He could feel his muscles relax instantly; this position was so much more comfortable. “I feel relaxed, sir. Sir, I would like to thank you, sir.” He’d gotten an orgasm. He had to show his gratitude for something so profound. “Would I please be allowed to show you my gratitude, sir? For the orgasm, sir. I really am most grateful.”  
  
Jack chuckled. “We’ll get to that later.” He crouched down next to his pet and rubbed a hand along his exposed back; Ianto was getting cold. “Right now I’m a bit cold and I’m tired.”  
  
“Yes, sir.”  
  
Ianto nodded under the soft hand, it was amazing how kind Jack was right now. He was lucky to have him as a master; so lucky.   
  
It was normal for the older man to be tired. After all, he’d rescued them all from the horror house he’d led the others into. Even if Jack didn’t see it as his fault, he had played a major part in the mission. His need to be punished or trained stood far below this wonderful man’s need to rest. He wondered what Jack would have him do while he slept. Would he permitted to sleep too? Even just remaining in this position would let him rest. Perhaps Jack would have a job for him to do; he so wanted to serve.   
  
The pet waited patiently — in position — as Jack turned the mess of blankets back into a neat bed. He wished that Jack would just order him to do it for him, save him the work; he’d done so much already.   
  
As he watched Jack expertly tucking blankets around the mattress, he let his mind wander. Jack hadn’t punished him at all so far. Even for lying — a grievous offence, he knew it was - he’d only been in pain for a couple of seconds to prove that he had indeed ignored the truth.   
  
When Jack stepped back to check to military style bedding, he heard another muted growl. Ianto had to be starving; his last meal had been the shake he’d had him drink over 36 hours ago. The boy needed to rest, but he needed food just as badly. He turned to see him kneeling as he’d been told to — hands still loosely draped over his knees — but his head was down as far as it could go; as submissive as he could make the pose without disobeying the orders he’d been given.  
  
“Get in the bed.”  
  
Ianto’s eyes shot up, eyebrows knitted together in confusion, but he was already moving to stand.  
  
“Keep it warm for me.”  
  
Not waiting to see if Ianto followed the order, Jack climbed up the ladder. Ianto watched him go as he moved to the bed. He was a bed warmer now; it was better than a footstool. The slave shimmied in between the sheets, careful not to undo what his master had just created. Since he’d only just jumped out of the bed in a panic, the blankets still carried a hint of his body’s heat. He made sure to cover as much of the bed’s surface as possible, feeling the covers absorb and then reflect his own warmth back at him. There was an urge to just let his eyes fall shut, to sleep; but he ignored it as he steadfastly ignored his grumbling stomach.   
  
He hoped the noise hadn’t offended his master. He knew he’d only be fed when Jack deemed it necessary and not a second sooner. It was better to not focus on the need to eat; he had no control over it anyway.   
  
Eyes still very much open, Ianto spotted feet at the manhole above him. Careful to not dislodge anything, he wriggled his limbs around. Jack had told him to warm up his bed, and that was what he’d do; to the best of his abilities. The pet took comfort in the soft surfaces, preparing himself for when he was ordered onto the floor again. He wouldn’t cry.  
  
“Stay.”  
  
Ianto blinked at the order. He had to stay in the bed? The only reason he’d need to stay in the bed was for sex. It was soon after the last shag — he could still feel Jack within him- but he would serve.   
  
Instead of getting under the blankets with him and taking his pleasure, Jack sat down on the edge of the bed; trapping Ianto within the confines of the sheets. Ianto’s lips parted in automatic response when Jack’s fingertips brushed against them. Still going along the idea that this would end in some form of sexual gratification for Jack, he playfully licked at the digits.   
  
Jack smiled at the gesture, but drew his hand away to hold out a couple of pills in his other hand.   
  
“Swallow these.”  
  
The captain could see the fear in Ianto’s eyes, but the pet reached for the pills after wriggling one hand out from under the covers.   
  
“They’re vitamins.”  
  
Jack clarified as he handed Ianto a tall glass of water to chase the pills down his throat.   
  
“You know I’m not going to retcon you. Drink all of it.”  
  
Ianto nodded and drained the glass slowly. He knew he didn’t deserve peace of mind. Retcon would be a kindness, even if the large dose would probably do plenty of harm to his brain. Remembering the horror he’d seen and caused in his short life was a part of his punishment. He didn’t get to run; he suffered.   
  
When the water was gone, he handed the glass back to his master and bowed his head. He had thought for just a moment that perhaps Jack would end him after all. He’d been told that the entire cannibal thing wasn’t his fault and Jack had been kind, but it could have been a ruse. What if he had failed after all; had proven that he wasn’t worth keeping around. It could still be exactly that; he’d never know if it was.   
  
“Lift your tongue.”  
  
Ianto opened his mouth, letting Jack check if he’d obeyed him. Would Jack really care enough to feed him something as mundane as vitamins? He deserved to starve and beg for food and now his nutritional needs were being supplemented?   
  
“Now scoot.”  
  
Jack had placed the glass on the bedside table, and waved him to the far side of the bed. Ianto moved over, making room for Jack to join him. He was looking forward to the sex, even if there was a possibility he’d wake in the morning without any idea who he was. If they really were vitamins, then he wanted the comfort as long as possible; he deserved the floor. If it was retcon, he’d serve till his last second of consciousness.   
  
Careful of Ianto’s bruised back, Jack spooned himself to his pet’s back. Ianto had become quiet again; did he not believe that the pills were good for him? True, they contained a lot more than just vitamins. The small capsules would provide all Ianto’s immediate nutritional needs. At least till he got some real food in him. You could supplement a couple of meals, but living off the pills wasn’t possible. He doubted Ianto thought they were retcon or poison. He’d instilled the belief in Ianto that he deserved to live in pain; retcon would end that.   
  
Slowly, he gathered Ianto into his arms and lay down to sleep. When he made no other move, Ianto turned ever so slightly to stare at him in confusion. Jack didn’t know what to say now. He could be mean or kind- even truthful- but it would only throw Ianto off balance. In the end he opted for a simple, soft command.  
  
“Go to sleep.”   


1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	73. Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story continues. Enjoy.

  
Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

 

#memberblock { width: 99%; margin: 1em auto; float: left; }  
.column { float: left; width: 32%; }  
html>body .column { width: 33%; }  
#category_content, #categoryblock { width: 99%; margin: 0 auto;}  
html>body #category_content, html>body #categoryblock { display: table; width: 100%; }  
.row { float: left;}  
html>body .row { display: table-row; float: none;}  
.catblockcell { padding: 0 1ex 1ex 0;}  
.catblockdiv { float: left; width: 32%;}  
html>body .catblockdiv {display: table-cell; float: none; width: 33%; }  
.cleaner { clear: both; height: 1px; font-size: 1px; border: none; margin: 0; padding: 0; background: transparent; }

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Torchwood](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=16)  
---  
**My punishment** by [trouble seeker](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=18618) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=143337) \- [202](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=143337)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=73) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=all)   


Author's Notes:

The story continues. Enjoy.  
  
1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112

  
  
The first thing Ianto became aware of, was the heat. His life was nothing but hard and cold; why was he so warm? Slowly, he tried to move and figure out what had happened to him, when he realised he couldn’t move. Wriggling his arms, the pet figured out that he was bound upright with his arms and legs splayed out. He was spread-eagled, feet easily touching the floor, but firmly anchored. Hadn’t he fallen asleep in Jack’s bed? The pet had no idea how he’d gotten here without waking up, but he hadn’t and here he was.   
  
Eyes wide, he tried to figure out where he was, but it was so very dark. It wasn’t the training room. While that wasn’t a cold room, it really wasn’t this warm either. The dark spread out before him, and he couldn’t discern any walls or distinct features that would give him any information. Now that he thought about it, he couldn’t even see the celling he was hanging from.   
  
Just when the strain in his arms started becoming uncomfortable, a bright light flickered on; blinding him. Ianto screwed his eyes shut and bowed his head. He hadn’t heard anyone approach. Jack? Maybe the other man had been hiding in the room all the time.   
  
Without any warning, a line of fire ran across his back. Ianto screamed at the unexpected pain. Squinting, he tried to see what Jack was using on him; it stung like mad. The light revealed a tight circle around his body, but outside of that ring the world might as well not have existed.   
  
Another crack of the whip, this time hitting his left shin. After a clipped cry, Ianto whimpered. Why had his master brought him here? This was so unlike anything his owner had done before.   
  
More lashes followed, catching his back, thighs, shoulders and sides. Ianto blinked away tears of pain and confusion as he tried to hold back his screams. He couldn’t comprehend the sudden change in Jack’s behaviour. He’d said he’d forgiven him for the botched mission. He’d even said he wasn’t to blame for it. Had it been a trick after all?   
  
At another hard crack across the length of his back, Ianto balled his fists and stood as rigid as he could. He really wanted to beg, to plea for mercy, to ask for an explanation - Why? - but he kept silent. He was nothing. Torchwood property. If Jack wanted to hurt him he had the right to.   
  
He knew his place.   
  
He was learning some lesson, but what? Jack usually told him why he was being flogged or beaten or whipped. That, or he was already very aware of what he’d done wrong. Now he was completely in the dark.   
  
He still hadn’t seen the other man; hidden beyond his incandescent prison. Did Jack not want him to see him anymore? Beaten he hung his head; he’d done something horrible to deserve this.   
  
That his eyes stung from the bright light was forgotten when a damp burlap sack was pulled over his head; blocking out most of the light. Ianto wailed, immediately back in the butcher’s house.   
  
“Please. Please, don’t.”   
  
The reply was whispered right next to his right ear. A drawstring pulling the bag light against his neck.   
  
“Let’s see how much meat we have to work with here.”   
  
Ianto froze, eyes wide open under the rough fabric. It was the butcher’s voice. Either he’d dreamed being rescued, or Jack had passed him on to this man. The rough material scratched his neck as he shook his head.   
  
Frightened beyond comprehension, he started struggling against the restraints binding him in place. The fight was futile, only creating more pain when the metal cuffs dug into his wrists.   
  
“No.” It was barely a word; a refusal of the horror.   
  
A large hand grabbed the back of his neck, twisting it from side to side.   
  
“Oh yes. We haven’t had anyone this good in ages. Look at that meat.”   
  
“No!” Ianto’s voice broke, terror fuelling even more squirming and jerking. “No! No. No. No_   
  
Multiple voices laughed around him, hidden behind mouldy burlap and a wall of yellow light.   
  
“Let’s hear you scream then.”   
  
The whip started again, concentrating mainly on his upper back, and Ianto screamed. Terror and pain mixing together till there was nothing but air forcing itself out of his lungs. His head lolled from side to side as he tried to fight; to escape.   
  
“You can’t run now.”   
  
A second implement hit his left thigh; biting cruelly into his skin. The leg jerked strongly, only pulling at the short chain that bound it to the floor. More laughter sounded at his unless wriggling. Comments rang out; different voices all around him.   
  
“You’ll never run again.” “Only good for eating.” “Hear him scream.” “Squirm for me boy.” “This is a juicy one, no fat at all.” “You’ll never see again.” “Harder.” “Tenderise him.”   
  
Ianto shook his head. No; Jack would come! Jack would save him. His master would come for him and take him away from this horror. But the pain continued, more hands joining in his torment. Whips, canes and sticks attacked his exposed form; tearing it to pieces.   
  
Suddenly, the pain stopped. The pet sagged in the chains as hands felt his body. Fingers ran over every inch of exposed skin; nothing was hidden. Was it over?   
  
“Are you sure you don’t want him anymore?”   
  
Ianto groaned; the butcher.   
  
“No. He’s completely useless.” Ianto’s heart clenched and he felt his stomach turn to ice. Jack. “Completely, utterly useless.”   
  
The captain was standing in front of him. A single warm hand Ianto recognised all too well pressed against his chest. Ianto whimpered, pushing into the touch.   
  
“No. Please.”   
  
“Completely, utterly useless.”   
  
And then the hand was gone. Leaving nothing but a hot palm print on a body covered in cold sweat.   
  
“Please. I’ll be good.” Ianto screamed, pulling even more frantically at his chains. “Please take me!” He couldn’t even see Jack with the filthy bag over his head. “Please!”   
  
A dull impact on his leg made Ianto’s blood run even colder as it wrenched another pained cry from him; the baseball bat.   
  
“Don’t leave me! Please!”   
  
More blows rained down on his arms, legs, chest, back, _   
  
“Please! I’ll do anything”   
  
He couldn’t move. It was so hot, and it hurt so much. He couldn’t breathe.   
  
“Please!”   
  
Hands grabbed him, nails testing and pinching his skin where the bat had struck, teeth biting into his wrist. Ianto screamed till he had no air left in his lungs. He couldn't take it. He was alone with the monsters; a monster to be torn to shreds by his own kind.   
  
The pet was shaken in the chains that held him, pushed from side to side by hands and the ever present bat picking every tender spot it could find.   
  
“Ianto! Wake up!” 

1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	74. Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one exam left to go (Victorian poetry, oh my) and in between stacks of courses, books, notes and exams, I've managed to write yet another chapter. Have fun.

  
Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

 

#memberblock { width: 99%; margin: 1em auto; float: left; }  
.column { float: left; width: 32%; }  
html>body .column { width: 33%; }  
#category_content, #categoryblock { width: 99%; margin: 0 auto;}  
html>body #category_content, html>body #categoryblock { display: table; width: 100%; }  
.row { float: left;}  
html>body .row { display: table-row; float: none;}  
.catblockcell { padding: 0 1ex 1ex 0;}  
.catblockdiv { float: left; width: 32%;}  
html>body .catblockdiv {display: table-cell; float: none; width: 33%; }  
.cleaner { clear: both; height: 1px; font-size: 1px; border: none; margin: 0; padding: 0; background: transparent; }

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Torchwood](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=16)  
---  
**My punishment** by [trouble seeker](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=18618) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=143495) \- [202](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=143495)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=74) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=all)   


Author's Notes:

Only one exam left to go (Victorian poetry, oh my) and in between stacks of courses, books, notes and exams, I've managed to write yet another chapter. Have fun.   
  
1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112

  
  
Jack pressed his hand to Ianto’s forehead, the other man was burning up.   
  
“Wake up Ianto.”   
  
Taking the battered and bruised form by his shoulders, Jack gently shook him.   
  
“Come on, boy. Wake up.”   
  
Ianto woke with a start. Eyes wet from frantic tears, he blinked in confusion. Jack reached down to stroke the sweaty hair out of Ianto face and ended up with an armful of shaking Welshman. Cooing softly, Jack let Ianto cry against his chest, wrapping his arms and a blanket around his charge. It took a while for Ianto to calm down enough to start speaking clearly, though he’d been attempting to talk since he woke.   
  
“I’ll be good for you. I swear I will. I’ll do anything you say. I won’t run. I’ll be good. I’ll be better. I'm sorry.”   
  
Unsure where the sudden need to reassure him of his loyalty came from, Jack gently shushed Ianto.   
  
“I know. I know.”   
  
A tearstained face turned up to face him.   
  
“I’ll be a good slave. I really will. I won’t ever try to run from you. I promise I’ll be so much better.”   
  
Jack uncurled one arm to wipe away the tears. It must have been a bad nightmare. Before he’d managed to wake the boy up, he’d been squirming and screaming.   
  
“I know Ianto. I know. You’ve been good.”   
  
“You won’t give me away?”   
  
Jack felt his heart break at the large eyes staring up at him. The fear of being left or handed down apparently much higher on Ianto’s list than he’d ever thought it would be.   
  
“No Ianto. You're my property. You’re Torchwood property. I’m not giving you away.”   
  
It seemed harsh, but if he mentioned not being a slave right now Ianto would freak. It would be the opposite of comforting to the man who obviously needed reassurance that he was owned; needed.   
  
“I’ll serve you. I swear I’ll serve you.” Still crying lightly, Ianto hiccoughed. “Can I serve you?”   
  
Jack ran his fingers through Ianto’s hair again, pressing him back to his chest.   
  
“Just calm down first. Why are you suddenly so teary? I haven’t hurt you have I?”   
  
Into shook his head emphatically, but curled his arms around the captain’s torso; accepting the comfort.   
  
“No, sir.”   
  
“Was it a bad dream?”   
  
Jack could see Ianto struggle to answer him. He’d never asked something like this, in fact, he’d punished his pet for calling too much attention to himself. He’d been trained to be seen nor heard till he was wanted. But he’d asked a question, and Ianto knew he had to answer all questions.   
  
“Yes, sir.”   
  
The captain shivered when Ianto answered. Pressed tightly to his chest, he’d felt Ianto’s lips just brush a nipple when they moved. He willed his cock to stay down, sex was not the solution right now. Maybe later.   
  
“Tell me about it.”   
  
Usually, he’d phrase it as a question, but Ianto needed orders. It would give him a purpose; to speak. Ianto curled a bit tighter, but obeyed.   
  
“I was in a dark room, sir. Someone started whipping me, and then a bag was pulled over my head. And people started hurting me and laughing.”   
  
Jack listened to his pet’s whispered story. He wasn’t sure if Ianto was so quiet because he was frightened of the nightmare he was reliving or if he was just not used to saying more than a couple of words at a time.   
  
“They hurt you. Then what?”   
  
The pet paused, tensing and cuddling closer still to Jack’s chest.   
  
“You told them I was worthless and that they could have me.”   
  
Ianto’s breath hitched after the final word, like he expected to be punished for admitting his nightmare. Jack looked down at the bruised back and felt his anger over the entire mission resurface.   
  
“I would never give you to anyone, let alone those monsters.” The captain tipped Ianto’s face up and pressed a possessive kiss against wet lips. “You’re mine. I take care of you.” Looking into Ianto's eyes, he willed the other man to believe him. “It was a nightmare fuelled by your own fears and the reality we all faced today. They’re locked up and they can’t ever hurt you again. You’re safe." Jack paused to let his words sink in, leaning in for another kiss; tasting Ianto's tears. "Now go back to sleep.”   
  
Ianto seemed content with the reassurance, staring at him in wide eyed wonder before laying himself down. Jack plopped himself next to his pet, wrapping blankets around them and eventually pulling Ianto’s head onto his chest.   
  
“You’ll never leave my side.”   
  
The pet nodded, eyes already shut, and drifted off to sleep; this time un-plagued by nightmares.   
  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Jack had no idea how long he’d slept, but when he opened his eyes Ianto was still sleeping deeply. Smiling, he brushed a lock of hair across the boy’s forehead. Ianto looked so peaceful, so young, so innocent. He wasn’t completely innocent of course, but none of them were; least of all himself.   
  
The captain didn’t know why he’d gone so far with his youngest employee. Even the criminals he’d dealt with as a time agent hadn’t suffered like that without some purpose. Usually he’d needed them to confess to something they’d done. People always confessed more easily when they’d been broken. And with human traffickers and drug dealers no one cared how the confession had been acquired. He’d been good at what he did. He’d believed in what he did. But Ianto? Ianto had tried to save the woman he’d loved. An ill-advised plan, but it had been done purely out of love. There had been no malice in the actions; nothing that warranted his treatment.   
  
Leaning forward, he pressed a kiss on the dark hair; smelling the mild shampoo he'd used last night. He’d make it up to him somehow. First he’d build him back up. Slowly return the slave into the man he’d once been.   
  
He had all the time in all of creation; he could do this. Reverse his own stupid mistake. Perhaps one day Ianto would even forgive him.   
  
Jack smiled down at his pet, because right now that was what he still was, no matter that he didn't want him to be a slave anymore. Eventually he reached for the book he’d been trying to read for the last two weeks. The captain didn’t need all that much sleep, but he wasn’t about to wake Ianto up by getting out of the bed. He also didn’t want to find his pet on the floor again; panicking when he'd found himself waking up alone in a place he hadn’t been allowed in ages.   
  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Ianto woke slowly, something he hadn’t done in a long time. He’d become accustomed to jolting into wakefulness by a command or the door to his cell opening up. He was warm and the heat on his skin travelled down, deep into his core; he was relaxed.   
  
The sound of pages turning behind him reminded the slave of a lazy Sunday morning way back when. All that was missing was the ding of a kettle coming to a boil to signal tea in his future. Rhiannon had started the tradition when mum had been too sick one weekend. She’d sat next to him in bed and read a book while the water was on the hob. She’d set everything in place and then he’d measure out the tea and pour the water while she set about waking the rest of the house. Their little shared moments right before the day began had been nice in their strange life. Da had been pleased with their efficiency and mum had loved the small break; they'd continued doing it even when she got better. He’d kept the tradition in his life even when he left home, waking Lisa way too early for her liking with tea and breakfast. It had been nice.   
  
The body behind him didn’t have Lisa’s supple curves. The pet knew exactly where he was; what he was. He hadn’t the faintest why the captain was suddenly indulging in literature while he was permitted to really rest; in a bed no less. For a second, the pet contemplated pretending to sleep, to just feel this stolen moment and never let it go, but he knew Jack; knew the other man would have noticed his change in breathing and posture. He wasn’t allowed to hide.   
  
These moments were rare, he knew to treasure them while he could. Like the blanket and the dog's bed, or those pieces of meat he'd found in his slop not too long ago. Ianto remembered licking the delicious, delicious grease from Jack's fingers after he'd eaten pizza. Jack was an incredible human being. Nice people didn’t like to see others suffer, even if they deserved it. It was why Tosh had such a hard time accepting his servitude.   
  
As he felt Jack turn pages of whatever he was reading, Ianto thought about what would happen to him when Jack got bored of reading. He’d need to do his very best to earn forgiveness. His master might have declined blaming him or taking revenge, but this did not mean he was off the hook. It only meant that Jack wouldn’t be hurting him for that specific failure. The rest of the team still had every right to take out their anger on him.   
  
Repressing a sigh, Ianto closed his eyes and listened to the steady drum of Jack's heart underneath his cheek. He wasn't about to disturb his master while he was at peace; reading. He'd already woken him up once with his nightmare- something that he knew he'd be punished for later- he wasn't taking more rest away from him. Jack's well being was too important to spoil.   
  
The pet lost track of time, the slow baseline of Jack's heart putting him at the edge of sleep; barely awake. Occasionally, Jack turned a page, but it didn't pull him from the borderline trance. The snap of pages meeting each other at a higher velocity, finally broke the spell. Ianto looked up at his master holding a closed book, still resting on his chest. He didn't dare say a word, lest it put Jack in a bad mood. He let his questioning, wide eyes do the talking for him.   
  
Do you need anything? Can I serve you?   
  
The captain ignored the implied questions, seemingly content to just smile down at his slave. The silent staring lasted for a couple of minutes, and eventually Ianto became more and more aware of Jack's awakening interest, poking into his thigh. The pet's breathing sped up ever so slightly, he only needed an order. Just a single word and he would dive on the engorged member. He needed to redeem himself for earlier this morning; he'd woken Jack and hugged him without orders. Pleasing his master seemed the easiest way to do that just now.   
  
But the order didn't come. Jack only put the book away and got out of bed, leaving Ianto bewildered and unsure of what he was expected to do. He stayed put, eyes following his master as the man moved around the room. What did he do now? Jack usually ordered him on the floor after sex; he'd never been in this position before. The pet could feel his nerves building, gathering slowly in the pit of his stomach. Jack was obviously aroused, yet he wasn't using him. Did he crawl onto the floor where he knew he belonged? Did he offer his services? Did he beg for the punishment he knew would come sooner or later? Was he being shunned?   
  
He watched Jack pick out a fresh pair of trousers- jeans instead of his usual- and lay them on the dresser before sniffing a t-shirt he'd left draped over his chair a couple of days ago. When the other man decided to just chuck it in the laundry basket, Ianto couldn't stand it anymore. Jack wasn't even asking him to do the work for him. It was so out of the ordinary he decided to take a leap of faith.   
  
"P_ Please _ sir. Ca_ Can I serve you?"   
  
The pet kept his head bowed low, sitting up awkwardly in the bed. He didn't want to see how Jack was looking at him. Didn't want to look up to find anger or contempt; the sudden rush of tears in his eyes evident in his voice.   
  
"You're injured, Ianto."   
  
Ianto felt his world being pulled away from him. Jack felt like he couldn't serve him. He was going to be pushed away till his body healed. Deemed to frail to be anything but a bed warmer; if that job would even be granted a second time after tonight's disaster.   
  
"I can still serve you. Please let me serve. I'll be good."   
  
The pet gripped the sheets tightly, fighting the urge to throw himself out of the bed; Jack had put him here, ordered him here.   
  
"I know my place. Please let me be your slave."   
  
The silence was horrible. He wanted to close his eyes, but it would force the tears to roll down his cheeks and then Jack would notice, so the pet kept his eyes wide open. It just stretched on and on and on. The slave could just about imagine Jack looking down at him, deciding if he could be bothered with ordering him around another day. Balancing pros and cons.   
  
Unblinking, the pet waited for his verdict. He knew he wasn't hurt enough to jeopardise most of his usual tasks. He'd do anything to show he was still capable; still useful. He started to tremble.   
  
"All right."   
  
Ianto's heart soared at the simple statement. He could still work. Work was all he had; all he was was his service.   
  
"Thank you, sir. I won't screw this up. I swear I'll be good for you."   
  
"Mhmm" Jack hummed, tossing a fresh pair of loose trousers and a black t-shirt on the bed; Ianto flinched. "Put those on."   
  
Confused, the pet answered by rote; thanking his owner and scrambling out of the bed and sliding his legs into the trousers quickly. He hadn't expected to put clothes on again after folding the last outfit he'd ben granted; ruined with blood. The warmth brought new tears to his eyes; Jack was so kind; so, so kind.   
  
Pulling the drawstring tighter around his slim hips, Ianto smiled; he'd make Jack proud today. The t-shirt was another story. His shoulders, still sore, refused to move as he wanted. Breathing deeply, he forced his body to move despite the pain. He'd promised Jack that he was capable of obeying any order that was thrown his way; he needed to dress.   
  
"Careful. Don't hurt yourself."   
  
Thrown by the simple command, Ianto bit his lip. He just didn't know what to think. This Jack was so different than the master he'd learned to please. He'd learned his lessons the hard way, he knew his place. He was nothing. Worth no more than a broom or a gun; a tool. Why was the man he served in any way he possibly would suddenly concerned about his wellbeing? It was disconcerting.   
  
"I'm sorry, sir."   
  
It was all he could stammer. He was sorry; sorry he'd displeased his master. No matter what mood Jack was in, he had to adapt; had to learn to please. Slowly - careful he didn't harm his knees or hurt his strained muscles - Ianto wen to his knees, his face agonisingly close to Jack's crotch.   
  
"I know I haven't been good, sir. I really want to be good for you. Please let me serve you."   
  
It wasn't what he was usually permitted to do. To just talk. But it seemed to be what Jack wanted of him right now. To talk; to interact like a normal human would. He didn't know how to behave - completely in the dark - so he'd need to relearn some f his behaviour; taking the punishments when he went wrong.   
  
"How have you been bad?"   
  
He nearly smiled at the question. He knew this. He'd often been asked to list his wrongdoings. It led to a punishment; but then at least he'd have been punished - he deserved to be punished.   
  
"I've been misbehaving, sir. I haven't been doing what you wish me to do. I slept in your bed without permission. I haven't properly thanked you for the gracious orgasm." though that was something he could only really do when ordered. "I woke you up with my nightmare. I hugged you and took comfort I know I have no right to take." The pet hesitated. "I know there are more, sir. But I can't remember them."   
  
Ianto relaxed. He'd confessed, and felt lighter just by saying the words. Any second now Jack would punish him as he deserved. He'd either pull out his cock and abuse his mouth - it really wasn't fit for anything else - or find some whip - force or real - and lay into his back. It didn't matter which was chosen, he'd get to let go of his own mistakes. Once punished, he was free of failure.   
  
"You're doing fine Ianto." Jack turned away from his mute pet and headed up the ladder. "Let's go get breakfast. I'm hungry."   
  
Panicking, Ianto quickly stood to follow his master. How in the world was he 'doing fine'? He'd just confessed his mistakes; laid them out in the open to be picked apart. It was like he'd only just been broken into service; completely lost. Even as he climbed up out of Jack's bunker - trying his best to not hurt himself by overusing his beaten back, even though he should be screaming in agony for so many mistakes - the pet was imagining all the pain he was about to feel at the hands of his collar; trial by error hurt like hell. 

1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	75. Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The exams are all over and the stress and boredom somehow fuelled this next chapter. I'm going on a vacation after this and don't know how often I'll be able to get on a computer. I'll definitely be writing (good old pen and paper), but I don't know when the next chapter will be posted on here. Enjoy!

  
Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

 

#memberblock { width: 99%; margin: 1em auto; float: left; }  
.column { float: left; width: 32%; }  
html>body .column { width: 33%; }  
#category_content, #categoryblock { width: 99%; margin: 0 auto;}  
html>body #category_content, html>body #categoryblock { display: table; width: 100%; }  
.row { float: left;}  
html>body .row { display: table-row; float: none;}  
.catblockcell { padding: 0 1ex 1ex 0;}  
.catblockdiv { float: left; width: 32%;}  
html>body .catblockdiv {display: table-cell; float: none; width: 33%; }  
.cleaner { clear: both; height: 1px; font-size: 1px; border: none; margin: 0; padding: 0; background: transparent; }

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Torchwood](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=16)  
---  
**My punishment** by [trouble seeker](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=18618) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=143721) \- [202](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=143721)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=75) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=all)   


Author's Notes:

The exams are all over and the stress and boredom somehow fuelled this next chapter. I'm going on a vacation after this and don't know how often I'll be able to get on a computer. I'll definitely be writing (good old pen and paper), but I don't know when the next chapter will be posted on here. Enjoy!  
  
(please excuse any spelling errors, I finished writing this ten minutes ago and can't bring myself to wait and re-read before posting)  
  
1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112

  
  
Getting upstairs without hurting himself took longer than usual, and Ianto hoped Jack wouldn't be too mad. It didn't matter that he'd pretty much been ordered to go slowly, if he was late or too far behind he'd feel it. The pet's relief was substantial when he saw Jack standing at his desk, rifling through some papers. Thanking his lucky stars that his master wasn't in too much of a hurry, Ianto sank to his knees next to his owner; such a kind master.   
  
"I've got a lot of paperwork to do. Do you think you can get breakfast going?"   
  
Sitting up just a bit straighter, Ianto noticed that Jack hadn't really looked at him while he'd asked; that was bordering on normal.   
  
"Yes, sir." The pet tried to put power into the words; conviction. He was perfectly capable of the easy yet important task. "What can I bring you?"   
  
Jack sat down, pulling his keyboard closer; his screen already prompting a password. "Nothing too complicated. Eggs, bacon, some toast."   
  
"Yes, sir. Will you be wanting coffee?"   
  
The captain hummed his approval, his mind already on forms and reports that would need to be written up. The dismissal suited Ianto just fine. He was used to being ignored. He'd gotten his orders, so there was no need to pay any further attention to him.   
  
Walking carefully to the kitchen, Ianto set up his game plan; he wouldn't fail.   
  
\------------------------------------------------   
  
When the bacon was almost at the ideal crispiness, Ianto started arranging plates and cups on the tray. A soft ding warned him that the toaster had finished its work. Usually he buttered Jack's toast for him, but even picking up the dull knife had been nerve wrecking. As soon as he'd touched the cold metal, he'd felt the sharp edge against his throat; the nicked blade sliding across his artery. It had taken a formidable portion of his self control to place the thing neatly on the tray rather than fling it as far as from him as possible.   
  
With buttering the bread himself not an option, Ianto scrambled to find an alternative. Jack preferred his food decadent; he wanted to be able to enjoy everything. Leaving the bread dry was not done. Sliding the scrambled eggs onto the warmed plate, the pet remembered the small dishes he'd sued to serve his master honey and cream. Prodding the bacon gingerly - he didn't want to burn it, it would require him to remake it and then the eggs and toast would be cold, plus he'd be wasting food - he scooped some butter into a dish with a harmless, dull spoon, placing it on the tray. It looked fancy; fancy was good.   
  
Shaking the nerves off, he draped the slivers of crispy meat over the neat pile of eggs. Using the fork, he nudged the knife into a more pleasing position; it looked normal. Quickly filling up the large mug, he balanced the tray and set off.   
  
"Your breakfast, sir."   
  
Politely, Ianto scooted the tray in front of his master, nudging a couple of files out of the way to make sufficient room.   
  
He cursed himself for recognising the labels; 'Brecon Beacons, cannibals' with a stamp that indicated that the treat had not been of alien nature. While he'd probably be the one to eventually file them correctly - please let me still be the one to do that - Jack hadn't told him he could read anything on his desk; he had no right to know.   
  
Thankfully, the collar didn't correct him, and Jack didn't seem to really mind the transgression if he'd noticed. It wasn't that big a step over his tightly controlled lines. He'd never been punished for reading before, and only once had he been in pain for looking where he wasn't supposed to. He'd stared at Tosh's screen for too long. The close-up of a flower captivating him while he should have been working; serving; grovelling.   
  
Careful to not harm the body that Torchwood owned, he knelt to Jack's right. While he listened to Jack work and eat, Ianto stayed in perfect position, breathing deeply and softly.   
  
He didn't know what to think of Jack's quickly shifting moods. First releasing his cock and telling him that he could be trusted and then refusing to give him work; he existed solely to work. It didn't make any sense. Somehow he'd been upgraded to a bed warmer - how nice had it been to sleep on a soft surface - and then degraded to nothing but a bed-warmer at the same time. Then he'd been fussed over; suddenly too fragile to work while he'd been forced into hard labour while near starved only weeks ago. Finally he'd been ignored; the pet couldn't remember a single morning that hadn't involved some form of sexual release before breakfast. The captain hadn't minded his bruises last night. Did they turn him off now?   
  
Ianto didn't know what to think, except maybe that he was hardly hungry. The vitamins he'd been fed surfaced in his mind, but Ianto pushed them away. If he wasn't hungry then that was it; he was lucky to not feel the teeth of hunger gnaw at his stomach. He didn't know when he'd get fed; it was better to not dwell on the subject.   
  
\------------------------------------------------   
  
"Stay."   
  
Jack ran a hand through Ianto's curls, pushing down ever so slightly to reinforce his order; he didn't doubt Ianto would obey him.   
  
The captain wasn't completely sure how to proceed. He'd changed his initial plan the second he looked at Ianto emerging form his hole. His pet's mood had been easy to read; the pure terror and confusion written across his face in big bold letters. Making his own breakfast would make the boy even more unstable; unsure. And why wouldn't he be confused? He'd made very sure that Ianto expected pain and sex at the drop of a hat and suddenly both of them had been pulled out of his life. A prisoner might not like his cell, but eave him in there long enough and it's all he knows. Pain and sex were all Ianto really knew anymore.   
  
Quickly changing tactics, he'd ignored the slave and kindly ordered him to make him breakfast. It gave him the opportunity to get started on the reports anyway. The entire mission was going to become a clusterfuck of paperwork and bureaucracy. Since he'd handed the cannibals over to the local police, he was going to have to liaison.   
  
Jack sighed as he ran through the long list of documents he'd have to draw up to fix this thing. Should have just shot them all and called it a day.   
  
At least Ianto looked calmer now that he'd been ordered around a bit. Lost in thought, Jack fund himself in the kitchen holding the red food bowl in his hands. It made perfect sense to fed his pet from the bowl; Ianto would expect it. Even if he'd drank from a glass without complaint twice already, the glass was something out of the ordinary. Right now, he needed Ianto to be calm; to heal.   
  
But what did he fill the bowl with? Ianto would no doubt expect the mush he'd usually made out of blended leftovers and rehydrated rations; with or without the protein powder. That, or the porridge he'd fed him a couple of times.   
  
The captain didn't want to pick either. They weren't healthy, nor would they help him rehabilitate his slave.   
  
Shaking his head, Jack reached for the bag of oats and a pot. Deviating from the norm would be bad right now. Ianto wouldn't understand his actions, probably reading terrible things in them. He watched the water come to a boil and crumbled in a stock cube; at least he could try to make it taste nicer. The banana flavoured powder would be good for Ianto - providing his body with extra nutrient to rebuild what had been beaten and broken - but the flavour wouldn't match at all. In the end, he grabbed another bowl and mixed several other supplements and the protein powder into some milk.   
  
\------------------------------------------------   
  
Ianto knelt quietly, waiting for Jack to return. It was nice to just kneel on the thin carpet and relax, but he missed the soothing presence of his master. The familiar hum of the computers stopping him from loosing focus. Jack had ordered him to cook and had left him; he was back in his normal position, it was settling. It would be nicer if Jack was here, working, one hand occasionally finding his head.   
  
He heard his master long before he entered his office. Ianto kept his head down, but his eyes lifted slightly to watch Jack walk through the door. His heart soared when he caught sight of the older man, and continued to rise when he saw the bowls in his hands. He'd get to eat!   
  
"Food." Jack pointed to the red bowl, setting it down in front of Ianto's folded knees. "And supplements." He set the second bowl down, the milk sloshing around. "I want you healed as soon as possible, but you still need to earn your keep."   
  
Ianto nodded readily. Jack wasn't about to give him food without making him prove he deserved to be fed; he understood that.   
  
"Yes, sir."   
  
He glanced up through his lashes, head still submissively low. "Can I serve you?"   
  
It seemed logical to assume that Jack would have some sort of task ready for him. Though it was possible that he'd be left here, mouth watering at the sight and scent of food till he was needed.   
  
The captain looked him up and down, assessing the situation. Eventually, he settled back into his chair and swivelled it around so he was facing his pet. Tantalisingly slow, he unzipped his trousers and took his cock out from its confines. Ianto licked his lips in anticipation, his body tensing at the prospect of swallowing the perfect erection to the hilt. When the order didn't come - Jack just slowly stroking himself harder - the pet whimpered with need.   
  
"Owen told me that your throat was damaged a bit by all the screaming. How does it feel?"   
  
Thrown by the sudden switch to pleasant conversation, Ianto blinked.   
  
"It_ It's a bit sore, sir. But it's nothing bad."   
  
"I've got just the thing for a sore throat."   
  
Confused, Ianto looked up at his master. His confusion didn't let up when Jack pulled a plastic bottle from his pocket. He recognised it. Shaped like a bear with a yellow nozzle on top of its head like a hat, it held honey; the clear yellow substance just about at the bear's neck. Wide eyed, he watched Jack flick open the cap, still not comprehending where this was going. Honey was good for a sore throat; yes?   
  
A second later, he watched the sweet sticky syrup drip from the nozzle and onto Jack's cock; thick droplets running down the silky skin.   
  
"Don't let it make a mess now."   
  
Jack chided playfully when some of the honey threatened to drip onto his trousers.   
  
Ianto stared for a split second, his wide-eyed gaze flickering form his master's face to the sweetened member. However new, wonderful or confusing, he could only do one thing; obey, pleasure, serve. He swallowed Jack in one hungry gulp, sliding him deep into his throat, coating both his mouth and the rest of the erection in alluringly sweet honey.   
  
Groaning in delight, Ianto sucked with gusto; Jack's musk mixing with the sugar in the most perfect way. Pulling off, he lapped at Jack like he would a lolly; broad strokes fuelled by lust and genuine hunger. After a couple of long licks, he sucked at the head, relishing the moans and burst of salty pre-come it earned him. Pheromones, sweet and salty all mixed together into a potent aphrodisiac.   
  
After a minute - give or take - the pet became aware of a second sensation; different than the pleasure he was giving Jack. He'd gotten hard, the tip of his own erection sticking to his trousers as it wept pre-come. Ignoring the secondary pleasure, Ianto concentrated on what his hands and mouth were doing; he was here to serve Jack. And serving Jack was a pleasure in itself; with or without honey.   
  
Higher up, Ianto was doing his very best to show how capable he really was at serving. Searching for the last remnants of sticky sweetness, a talented tongue swept across the bottom of Jack's cock in random swirling patterns. Cheeks hollowed, Ianto pressed forward, opening his throat to accommodate the intrusion and nuzzling his nose against the muscles in front of his face.   
  
Try as he might, ignoring his newly released cock wasn't as easy as he'd hoped. Slowly, but gaining momentum, Ianto's hips started moving; fucking the air, searching for release. The movement wasn't lost on Jack, who smiled.   
  
Remembering the lesson on multitasking, Ianto didn't neglect his master's body, stroking, squeezing and massaging erogenous zones he could easily reach. Looking up Ianto saw Jack leaning back in ecstasy, hands clutching at the armrests, head arched at the sudden rush of pleasure. Whatever he was doing, he was doing it right.   
  
Being pushed away as he felt the bollocks in his hand tightening came as a surprise. Fear rose quickly in a mind clouded by lust; was he doing something wrong after all?   
  
"Sit back."   
  
Ianto obeyed; settling into his position. It hurt his shoulders a bit, but at the moment it was lost in the cloud of pheromones.   
  
"Hands down."   
  
It wasn't specified where he was meant to put them, so Ianto let his body act as it wished; grabbing his knees. He wasn't sure where this was going, but Jack didn't seem mad; more playful.   
  
"Spread em wider."   
  
Nudging his left knee with a foot, Jack thoroughly enjoyed the view. Flushed skin contrasted tightly with the dark clothes; Ianto looked gorgeous. Gorgeous and very obviously turned on. Smiling enough to show his pet that no, he was not angry with him, Jack let his foot run along Ianto's leg, eventually pushing against the flagrant hard on.   
  
"Enjoying this?"   
  
Dazed at the sudden pressure, Ianto nodded.   
  
"Yes, sir."   
  
"Good."   
  
Grinning wolfishly, Jack pressed a bit harder, moving his agile toes along the hidden shaft.   
  
"Show me."   
  
Lost in lust, Ianto fumbled with the simple trousers, finally - thankfully, yes, God please, yes more - pulling the waistband out and down, letting it catch under his testicles. It pushed everything up; displaying his need. Whatever Jack wanted to do, it would happen - please let it be pleasure.   
  
"Touch yourself."   
  
It was surreal. There was no way his master would ever want him to touch himself; bring himself pleasure. He'd misunderstood; his mind had grabbed at a dream and misinterpreted information. Ha was a pet, a slave, an object, a nobody; there was no reason to_   
  
"Let me see you." Jack leaned forward, staring into Ianto's wide eyes. So black with lust the blue edge was barely visible. "I want to watch you."   
  
Mute, the pet just nodded. A trembling hand reached for another piece of the body it belonged to; a piece he'd learnt to fear touching. He hissed as he grabbed the long neglected erection; God it felt so good.   
  
Moving slowly, Ianto closed his eyes. The image of Jack's hungry grin projected onto his retinas for good. Small writhing motions pulled moans from his throat; there was no stopping them.   
  
Orgasm snuck up on the pet sooner than he'd liked. He felt like a horny teenager copping his first feel; pumped up on hormones. Whimpering, he held the inevitable off; he had no choice to. Tried desperately to slow his hand, when it wanted to do nothing but speed up. Attempted to think of things other than the overpowering taste still in his mouth and the perfect man in front of him.   
  
"Fuck that's hot."   
  
Ianto's eyes flickered open for a second. The sight that greeted him made him look again; Jack was stroking himself in tandem with him.   
  
"Come here."   
  
A heartbeat was all it took for Ianto to swallow Jack down to the hilt. Throat tightening around the head as he let his teeth scrape just there.   
  
"Fuck!"   
  
Jack shouted, any further commentary lost in a cry of pure pleasure. His hips stuttered, pushing even deeper into the willing mouth.   
  
It took the captain minutes to regain full consciousness; shivering in delight. Ianto's mouth was still on him, cleaning any remnant of honey or come in short little licks. Fondly, he let one hand uncurl from his armrest and reach for the face in his lap.   
  
"Good boy. Are you still touching yourself?"   
  
"Yes, sir."   
  
The reply was barely a whisper. Looking carefully, Jack could see the tremors run through Ianto's body. He tipped the boy's face up, staring directly into his eyes before capturing his mouth in a powerful kiss.   
  
"Come for me." 

1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	76. Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I'm back!

  
Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

 

#memberblock { width: 99%; margin: 1em auto; float: left; }  
.column { float: left; width: 32%; }  
html>body .column { width: 33%; }  
#category_content, #categoryblock { width: 99%; margin: 0 auto;}  
html>body #category_content, html>body #categoryblock { display: table; width: 100%; }  
.row { float: left;}  
html>body .row { display: table-row; float: none;}  
.catblockcell { padding: 0 1ex 1ex 0;}  
.catblockdiv { float: left; width: 32%;}  
html>body .catblockdiv {display: table-cell; float: none; width: 33%; }  
.cleaner { clear: both; height: 1px; font-size: 1px; border: none; margin: 0; padding: 0; background: transparent; }

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Torchwood](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=16)  
---  
**My punishment** by [trouble seeker](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=18618) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=144131) \- [202](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=144131)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=76) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=all)   


Author's Notes:

And I'm back!  
  
1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112

  
  
He'd been waiting for the command to let go of his own cock - it would have been hard to obey, but he'd been preparing himself to be left on the edge; unsatisfied. The three words so unexpected that Ianto's mind shuttered. Unlike his mind, the pet's body just did what it had been trained to do; it obeyed.   
  
Ianto came, body shuddering violently at the sudden, very much unexpected pleasure. With his eyes closed, he couldn't see come splattering across the floor and his hand, still jerking his cock. The pet cried out again when all the sensations became too much.   
  
"Shhhhh. Easy."   
  
Jack batted Ianto's hand away, and the slave sagged in relief; still shivering in pleasure.   
  
"Thank you, sir."   
  
Ianto gasped. He'd hardly expected to come again after Jack had let him last night, let alone this soon. Laughter filled his ears; Jack was obviously amused. When he'd regained some of his composure, his master turned back to his work.   
  
"Eat, then clean up your mess." He swivelled back, eyeing Ianto up and down. "You can leave your hands down."   
  
With a wave, he dismissed his slave. It had been a nice intermezzo, but the paperwork really did need to be finished as soon as possible and he was not going to call in anyone else to help him.   
  
At Jack's side, Ianto worked to get his breathing under control. Jack was working; he wasn't to be disturbed under any circumstance. He knew the consequences. As quickly as possible, he turned his attention to the food in front of him. He didn't want to give his master the time to change his mind.   
  
Licking experimentally, Ianto learned that the food - or at least whatever was in his red bowl - was still warm. Almost silently, he lapped at the porridge. While the texture would leave most wanting, Ianto relished the meal. It tasted wholesome; healthy. Jack must really want him in working condition soon.   
  
Trying to keep his face clean - an impossible task, but Jack was always rough and disappointed when he cleaned him after a meal - Ianto ate the food graciously given to him by his owner. And as he ate, he thought. There was no real way to stop his brain from analysing the situation he was in; that was just what he did. And in slower times, there was nothing to distract his active mind.   
  
The food was easy to explain. General maintenance to give his body the building blocks it needed to heal itself. The orgasm was the thing that puzzled him. It was new, and it just didn't fit in. His body would not heal faster now that he'd had it. While there was a health benefit from regular climaxes, being denied didn't usually affect the rest of his body. It left him permanently eager to serve his master and for ever dreaming of sex, but it didn't hamper his work.   
  
Licking the bowl as clean as he could get it - and with the permission to keep his hands down he could stop the thing from noisily sliding off - Ianto remembered the laugh. Jack had laughed at his gasped thank you, at his trembling body unused to the rush of hormones twitching when pleasure turned nearly pain. His cock had been oversensitive even before he was granted release, touching it afterwards had been near torture; if sweet torture. IT had been entertainment.   
  
Whatever Jack liked was good. Keeping his owner happy was one of his primary goals. Be it by being shagged through a desk, perfectly brewed coffee, screams of pain, or a messy orgasm. He served, he obeyed, he pleased. The pet shuddered. Or he suffered.   
  
Don't think too much - Ianto blinked at the bowl; it was as clean as it would get - mindless obedience served him better than loose thoughts. Jack had told him, and Jack's word was law.   
  
Focussing on his task - eat, Jack had told him to eat - Ianto shuffled to the side just enough to easily reach the second bowl. The milk was lukewarm and sweet; Ianto enjoyed it as thoroughly as he could manage. This would end as soon as he was deemed healthy. He would be able to keep the memories as blankets when the comfort was dragged from him again, and he knew it would be. He was a quick healer.   
  
Mum had called him resilient, stating that the big word contained both his cocky use of vocabulary and his ability to recover from his own stupidity. Ianto's tongue darted out, licking a stray droplet of milk from the corner of his mouth. He wondered briefly how she was; mam. And Rhiannon. Mica and David would be older now. He hadn't seen them for a couple of years; since he'd left for London. Apart from a card with some money and a quick phone call on a birthday he'd been a stranger. And now he'd dropped off of the grid entirely. Had Jack faked his death?   
  
It didn't matter. Ianto pushed the faces and names to the back of his mind, banishing them. He'd never see them again and they were better off not knowing what kind of monster he'd become; a criminal, a murderer. Yes, better they think he'd died.   
  
Abandoning the thoughts, Ianto sat up. With the food and supplements gone, he had one last meal left. Examining the floor extensively - he didn't want to miss anything - the pet took stock of how far he'd sprayed him come. When he was sure of the job, he bent forward again and delicately licked at the drops and streaks that had chilled in the concrete and carpet. He got the hairier surface out of the way first, picking stray pieces of lint off of his tongue a couple of times. The concrete was next, and now the slave could actually taste what he was eating. It didn't compare to Jack in the slightest, but it wasn't bad at all. When the floor was spotless, he sat back up. Only then did he notice that his waistband was still tugged down, exposing his crotch; he let it be.   
  
Clean up your mess.   
  
Only one place remained dirtied. The pet licked at his hand. First a small exploratory lick, then, a longer one. The taste was different here. His skin added another flavour, and body heat had kept it all warm. Jack had made sure he was completely clean after the mission. There was no blood or dirt; just his come. The pet sucked his pinkie into his mouth. His come. How extraordinary was that? The pet, the slave, the object, had had an orgasm by his own hand.   
  
Eyes flickering shut, Ianto moved on to his ring finger. He gave an experimental twist with his tongue, and shivered at the touch. Jack often had him lick or suck clean his fingers, the least he could do now was try to improve his technique. Hollowing his cheeks, he sucked the digit perfectly clean.   
  
Middle finger. Experimenting, Ianto let his teeth scrape a couple of times, trying to find the balance that would be purely pleasure. Drawing his lips back to the very tip, he realised that he pretty much liked the taste of himself. He could get used to this.   
  
Moving on to his index finger, Ianto snorted slightly. Get used to the taste. That would require regular orgasms. He could taste the lack of sticky come on the finger and pulled back again. His orgasm had been purely for entertainment and them being a regular occurance just didn't see very plausi_   
  
Just as the tip of his liberally covered thumb - save the best for last - touched his bottom lip, the pet froze. He was being watched.   
  
He'd made a sound.   
  
Jack had been working and he'd disturbed him. He'd fucking laughed. Mortified, Ianto opened his eyes slowly; like any quick movement would bring doom upon him. He looked up at his master.   
  
Ianto found his most recent fear confirmed. Jack had swivelled his chair around again. He'd turned away from his work to pay attention to his - worthless, weak, stupid, ignorant, pathetic, no good - pet. All sound caught in his throat, and swallowing didn't dislodge the sudden lump. He was an idiot; practically begging for a beating.   
  
He'd been taught to be quiet. The lesson enforced more and more harshly every time it had to be repeated to him. He couldn't breathe.   
  
"Not going to finish cleaning up then?"   
  
Still frozen stiff, Ianto's eyes glanced down. He'd ben told to clean up and the thumb was still soiled with his ejaculate. His eyes widened; he was ignoring a very direct order. Panicked, he shoved the last finger - technically not a finger - into his mouth and sucked desperately. Tears prickling in his eyes, he tried to not pay attention to the flavour, tried to forget it even; he'd never get to taste it again. His owner seemed to sense his change in demeanour.   
  
"Don't like the flavour after all? You seemed to be enjoying yourself a minute ago."   
  
Ianto couldn't hear any anger, but it had to be there; it had to be. He'd been bad. He knew he'd been bad. So, so bad. Thumb falling from his mouth, he tried to explain.   
  
"Please, sir."   
  
How did he even start?   
  
"I_ I did enjoy it, sir. The food was so nice and_ and you were so kind to give it to me, sir." Yes! Jack had been kind. Perhaps he could entice him to be kind again. "The orgasm too, sir. It was so good. I'd dreamed of having an erection for so long and then you granted me the space to have one. So kind of you. And I'm grateful for it. I just forgot my place for a second. I'm sorry I disturbed you. You've done your best to teach me my place. So patient with me. Please. It was only a second of stupidity. I swear it won't ever happen again. The pleasure so _ so kindly given. I_ My mind wandered. I apologise. No way to repay your kindness. Stupid of me. Never again. I won't. I swear. Didn't mean to. Your work is important. I would never. So grateful. Stupid mistake. I know I deserve_"   
  
Ianto would have continues, babbling and begging in the hope of not being sent away, but Jack held up his hand and the pet's lips sealed themselves. Miserable eyes tuned on Jack's and waited for a verdict.   
  
The wait was difficult, especially when Jack just sighed and ran a hand over his face. Deciding what to do with his pet was obviously proving difficult. Unable to blink, Ianto hoped for the best; no isolation. The previous punishments he'd earned by being too distracting had been mostly physical; a whipping or two and one beating that ended in his cell. If his master truly wanted him to heal then a beating would hot help him along, and he'd not punished his earlier mistakes with the force-whip, so that seemed off limits as well.   
  
The pet could think of a couple of other possible punishments that would meet the requirement of keeping him healthy, but he held his tongue. Drawing attention to himself was what had landed him in this situation. He might be an idiot, but he didn't make the same mistake twice in the same five minutes. He was better than that at least.   
  
Twice, Jack breathed in sharply as if he was about to speak, only to fall silent again. Ianto didn't think his nerves could handle it if it happened a third time. Thankfully for the pet, it didn't.   
  
"I wasn't concentrating on the work even before you laughed."   
  
That's beside the point. Ianto thought as his master paused, he'd made the sound without permission. He was to be silent and hidden till he was needed. The 'but' in that statement was as large as life; punishment in his near future unavoidable.   
  
"What do I do with you, Ianto?"   
  
Ianto's heart shattered; Jack was going to send him away. He'd failed for the last time.   
  
"Please, sir. Please don't send me away." The pet bowed his head to hide the tears that ran down his face. "I just want to serve you. All I want is to be loyal to you. I'm nothing but your commands." Ianto's voice broke halfway.   
  
"Hey. Easy, easy. Shhhhhhhhhh" Jack gathered the broken slave in his arms. "I'm not sending you away. You're mine and mine alone. No one else will ever own you. Just me."   
  
Jack held his slave till he stopped crying, rubbing his head and back gently; wary of bruises. The question had been purely rhetoric, he should have known better. Ianto's mind was fragile, and would jump to conclusions he hadn't even considered.   
  
"I'm not sending you away. You're saying right here where I can see you."   
  
"Promise?"   
  
The whispered word was barely audible, and Jack felt Ianto shrink in his arms the second it had been spoken. He knew why his domestic slave was frightened. He'd spoken without permission. Demanded a truth from the man who owned him.   
  
"I promise. If you ever leave the hub it will be to assist on a mission. Under strict orders. I need you. I'm not sending you away."   
  
The captain could feel Ianto relax. Still comforting the younger man, he went over his options. He couldn't leave Ianto unpunished for disturbing his work. He'd been adamant about Ianto's complete silence during work. Ignoring a rule like that would not be good for the healing pet's structured world. He didn't think he could make himself take a crop or any other implement to the injured body though. He'd done it plenty of times in the past, but now it turned his stomach even to consider it.   
  
No. Whips, paddles, crops or canes were not an option.   
  
Thinking carefully, Jack released Ianto and sat back in his chair. It he needed to be in control now.   
  
"Twenty push-ups. Not a sound."   
  
Nodding vigorously, Ianto just about sprang into the required position. Jack set his jaw and turned back to his work, watching the proceedings out of the corner of his eye. Twenty was a large number of push-ups to ask from an injured man, but anything less would have made his slave believe more would follow after he'd finished. This would probably settle the debt Ianto had thought up for the offence. It would have to.   
  
\------------------------------------------------   
  
It took the pet ten minutes to complete his punishment. The number had sounded ridiculously low at first, but after tree push-ups his arms had started shaking. He'd needed to rest a bit after each one, letting his elbows lock to hold his weight. All of a sudden he was very glad that he hadn't been whipped. Even the force-whip would have made him lose consciousness.   
  
But he did it, he pumped his body up and down twenty times without a single grunt or pant. In substitute, he breathed slowly and regularly; soundless. Content that he'd worked off the mistake, he knelt in position.   
  
Before his arms could get tired, or his shoulders remind him of how badly they ached, Jack turned to him again. There was no fear of further punishment; he'd learnt his lesson through fear and pain.   
  
"Go take a complete inventory. You have three hours. Go into detail. Throw out what's past its due date and order whatever's needed."   
  
"Yes, sir."   
  
Still keeping his voice low - there was no harm in making it very obvious he'd learnt his place again - Ianto accepted the tablet. Three hours was plenty of time. 

1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	77. Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Ianto's first un-caged day continues. A longer chapter than usual, but I couldn't stop myself once I started going. Hope you enjoy it!

  
Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

 

#memberblock { width: 99%; margin: 1em auto; float: left; }  
.column { float: left; width: 32%; }  
html>body .column { width: 33%; }  
#category_content, #categoryblock { width: 99%; margin: 0 auto;}  
html>body #category_content, html>body #categoryblock { display: table; width: 100%; }  
.row { float: left;}  
html>body .row { display: table-row; float: none;}  
.catblockcell { padding: 0 1ex 1ex 0;}  
.catblockdiv { float: left; width: 32%;}  
html>body .catblockdiv {display: table-cell; float: none; width: 33%; }  
.cleaner { clear: both; height: 1px; font-size: 1px; border: none; margin: 0; padding: 0; background: transparent; }

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Torchwood](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=16)  
---  
**My punishment** by [trouble seeker](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=18618) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=144326) \- [202](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=144326)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=77) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=all)   


Author's Notes:

And Ianto's first un-caged day continues. A longer chapter than usual, but I couldn't stop myself once I started going. Hope you enjoy it!  
  
1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112

  
  
After three hours, Ianto had double checked the orders he'd set up twice and made sure he hadn't missed a single item. Owen's domain had needed restocking in most of all; scalpels, gauze, narcotics and plenty of seemingly random chemicals that the doctor used. Everyday necessities like toilet paper and coffee grounds had also been running low. Running low was hard to define in their line of business. They would have easily lasted another week or two, but it was never good to leave stuff like that up to chance.   
  
Licking his lips nervously, Ianto was very aware of the seconds he still had left ticking away. He did not want to be back late, not when he'd been granted as long as he'd had. It had seemed excessive at first, but he'd needed the time. Even underfed and freshly fucked, taking inventory was usually one of the more laid back jobs he did. Two hours would have been enough, now he'd been slowed by fatigue and unexpected hurdles. Like lifting boxes from a higher shelf to check the pens, paperclips and other office supplies. After two tries, he'd relented and got a stepladder, hoping it would not activate the collar.   
  
Ianto was grateful that it hadn't.   
  
Now all he had to do was walk into his owner's office and crawl to his side; the task would be finished. Jack would take the tablet from him and sign out the orders if they pleased him. That would be it. He'd suffered for his latest mistakes and Jack didn't seem in a vindictive mood when he'd sent him on the task. Still the nerves made him walk slower, tablet clutched tightly in hands that were close to sweating.   
  
Something had changed, and he didn't know what. It had started the very first time Jack had taken him out on a mission. Retrieving the invisible box - it was still in a cell two levels down; safe till its shield ran out completely - and the clothes he'd been allowed to wear afterwards. That had been the beginning. Now Jack suddenly wanted him in full health. Something he hadn't cared for in the least, for so, so long. He'd been starved, dehydrated and screaming so often it seemed ridiculous to feed him extra vitamins now.   
  
Something had changed. Something he wasn't privy to. Something he would only figure out the hard way. A new role.   
  
The change to pet had been accompanied by more food and the need for a more pleasing physique. The extra exercise a welcome trade for the sustenance he'd been denied. What would he need to be now? What would he need to do? What would he have to surrender? And how badly would it hurt him when he failed to become exactly what Jack wanted?   
  
There was only one way to find out.   
  
"I've finished, sir."   
  
Ianto dropped to his knees in the doorframe, and hobbled over to the man who owned him; body and soul. It didn't matter anyway. He served Jack's wishes. And if he screwed up, well _ he deserved to suffer. Jack had proven to be temperamental and prone to changing his mind; he could be back in his cell - starving - soon enough. Enjoying the comforts of a pet turning something else was all he could realistically do. He served or he suffered; sometimes both. He was whatever he needed to be.   
  
Jack accepted the tablet easily, scrolling through the list of orders and signing each one out.   
  
"Looks good. Had any trouble?"   
  
Jack knew about the ladder. Ianto swallowed and nodded minutely.   
  
"Just a small problem in the stationary cupboard, sir. I used a stepladder to reach some of the higher boxes. My — My shoulders hurt when reaching for them."   
  
There was a fear in that confession. As much for the known as for the unknown. If the conversation continued in the usual fashion, it would end in some punishment. He had avoided pain after all. Perhaps the entire thing had been set up simply for him to feel the dull agony in his body more intensely. But if things went down another path — he had no idea where they would end.   
  
"That's what the ladder is for I suppose. Anything else?"   
  
The captain hadn't even looked at him. He wasn't angered in the least by his venture.   
  
"No, sir." The pet hesitated and added. "Can I serve you, sir?"   
  
Still the other man didn't look at him, and Ianto fidgeted just a bit. There was the urge to repeat his question - perhaps he hadn't been heard - but he knew better. If he was being ignored, he shut up and disappeared till he was needed. Eventually, everything was signed out. The tablet returned to its drawer.   
  
"It's about twelve. I guess lunch."   
  
Ianto snapped back to attention. Lunch. Ears pricked for the command that would follow. He still needed to prove he was capable of working. A single failed task would mean he'd be declared useless. He'd be lucky to be sent back as a bed-warmer, in all likelihood he'd just be left in his cell.   
  
"Something light. I'll be ready with this file in about half an hour I think."   
  
"Yes, sir."   
  
Again, the pet swallowed his questions. He didn't have the right to speak; and he'd already made the mistake once today. Even as he hurried towards the small kitchen he fretted about what he could make. Without a clear order he was lost.   
  
It was like a girl telling you she didn't care where they went for dinner, only to kill every suggestion you made afterwards. Oh no, not pizza. We had pasta yesterday. Chips are too fatty, I'm not in the mood. Except he couldn't offer the suggestions beforehand. He had to somehow pick one that would please Jack or face the consequences.   
  
Reaching the kitchen didn't help. He hadn't figured out what to make yet, and his deadline was so close. Frantically, the pet started opening cupboards, hoping their contents would spark the perfect plan into life. Pasta? Rice? Noodles? Potatoes?   
  
One of them would be what Jack wanted, and the others were all tickets to pain.   
  
Shaking hands grabbed the pasta. He didn't have enough time to cook rice or potatoes. The tiny bows clattered noisily into a pot, and Ianto wrung his hands while he waited for the kettle to ding. There was no way to get the pasta cooled in time for a cold salad. He'd need to cook some meat and throw a sauce together. If possible, he could even add some veg.   
  
Tears were already threatening to fall when he searcher the fridge. He knew there was a fillet in here somewhere. He'd checked the chicken only an hour ago to see if it was still edible. He sighed in relief when he found it hidden behind a packet of thick sausages. It was cut into bite sized chunks in a couple of swift strokes and into a hot pan in the blink of an eye. Any minute, his master could walk in demanding food. Any second.   
  
Tomatoes would take too long to cut, so the pet grabbed a small handful of cherry ones he'd bought as a healthy snack. Tosh was the only one who had eaten any of them, and they would have gone bad in a day or two anyway. Stirring the chicken and tomatoes, Ianto poked at a single bow tie that he'd fished out of the rapidly boiling water. Biting it would immediately tell him how far along the pasta was, but he was not allowed to eat on his own accord. It seemed all right.   
  
A small pot of tapenade found its way into the pot, along with pinches of random herbs. Ianto's stomach growled, it smelled good. He drained the pasta and added it to the sauce. It looked all right, but it was missing something. The better it looked, the more likely Jack was to accept it. The less likely he was to get punished.   
  
All right was never enough.   
  
Green! It needed something green. But he had no leafy vegetables around that would wilt into the pasta. And raw peppers would not taste right. Ianto rooted through the freezer drawers; there was some spinach back there. The small lumps ordered months ago to spice up the mash. It would be perfect. If only he could find it before Jack walked in.   
  
Sweating, Ianto stirred the frozen bits of green around the pot. Thaw, just thaw. Please just thaw.   
  
"Smells delicious. What're you making?"   
  
Ianto jumped, released the poon with a clatter and fell to his knees.   
  
"Pasta, sir. If it pleases you, you could eat in just a moment."   
  
Humming, Jack walked around his slave and stirred the pot.   
  
"Looks good."   
  
Ianto sagged in relief; they'd thawed.   
  
"Shall I plate it? Sir?"   
  
Again, Jack hummed.   
  
"I've had enough of my desk for now. Let's eat on the couch."   
  
"Yes, sir."   
  
The pet watched his owner walk out the door as he reached for a plate. Let's. Not I'm going to. But let's. Let us. Us? It had to have been a slip of the tongue. The older man just meant that he'd be there to wait on him, not that he'd be eating too. The idea of him eating alongside Jack was ridiculous. Carefully, he spooned the food onto a deep plate. It had to be neat. If the pasta looked sloppy, or the plate messy he wasn't giving his master the respect he deserved.   
  
Still nervous, Ianto walked out to find Jack. He was glad to find that his master liked what he'd prepared. Watching each fork full of food slide past those luscious lips torture and reward.   
  
He'd been right.   
  
Jack hadn't meant for them to eat together. It still hurt - it had always hurt - to see good, wholesome food that close without being allowed to taste it. He hadn't expected to eat. He'd known the thought was ridiculous the second he heard Jack speak of it. But he could never truly stop himself from hoping. At least he'd guessed correctly as to what his owner had wanted to eat; he wouldn't be punished for that.   
  
Kneeling docilely, he waited for Jack to finish eating and order him to clean up. It took Jack longer than usual to finish his plate. While he never bolted his meals, taking his time to actually really pay attention to what he was eating didn't happen that often. The pet watched as the pile of pasta slowly dwindled. It was nice to be able to just watch. To sit and look as thoughts passed over his master's face. When he was picking the last bowties off of the plate, the older man seemed to suddenly realise he was being watched.   
  
"Come here."   
  
Ianto swallowed but obeyed. He'd quickly lowered his eyes when Jack's had flickered towards him, but he'd been too late. He knew he wasn't worthy of looking at them. God, he just couldn't get it right today could he? Slowly, he crawled forward till he was to Jack's right; trapped between the small table and the couch; he wasn't allowed to back away. The pet's thoughts jumped back to last night, when he'd been insane enough to try and run; he'd never do that again.   
  
"Yes, sir?"   
  
Voice still hushed. Heard nor seen till he was needed. He'd learnt his lesson; he had!   
  
Ianto flinched when instead of answering or ordering, Jack placed a foot against the coffee table and shoved it a couple of feet away.   
  
"Footstool."   
  
Nodding, Ianto quickly shuffled closer and curled into a ball. Usually he was happy to go into this position. It was easy on his body and not at all hard to hold for hours on end, but it also left his back wide open for any abuse. He'd been looking where he wasn't supposed to. The pet knew to always expect pain.   
  
Because he'd been waiting for something other than feet coming to rest on his back, Ianto yelped when Jack nudged him with his foot.   
  
"Turn a bit. Ninety degrees."   
  
"Yes, sir."   
  
God, he didn't know what was going to happen. Another stupid mistake landing him in unknown waters. So instead of a calm rest with his master, he now faced the coffee table - it was slightly askew - waiting. There was a smallish chance that he'd still be used as a resting place for tired feet - Jack hadn't been running a lot today, but yesterday had been more than hectic - but it was a slim chance.   
  
The pet managed to bite off the whimper. Breathing deep, he pressed his forehead harder into the floor and forced himself to remain absolutely still. In one swift motion, Jack had pulled his trousers down and pulled his cock and bollocks back. When a hand tapped the inside of his leg twice, he spread them a tad wider. He had no idea where this was going, but he could do nothing but obey and hope for the best. Even if he'd learnt that hoping didn't do him any good; it just made him less prepared for the worst.   
  
Very gently, the hand that held him started stroking. Soft pulling motions that reminded Ianto of milking a cow, or maybe a goat; since he wasn't nearly that large. It took a while, but eventually he lost control of his cock and the traitorous organ started to fill. He couldn't control one part of himself, so Ianto focused harder on keeping the rest of him still. He was ridiculously proud of himself for not even twitching when Jack pulled his bollocks further out of the way, fingers and thumb around him like a ring.   
  
"You like it when I touch you, don't you?"   
  
Ianto nodded against the floor, his forehead sliding smoothly in the newest onset of nervous sweat.   
  
"Yes, sir."   
  
"Like it when I'm gentle like this."   
  
It wasn't really a question, but the pet decided to treat it as one. There was no good in letting his master think he preferred pain.   
  
"Yes, sir. I'm grateful for every gentle touch, sir."   
  
And he was grateful, even as he was swiftly working to complete hardness. He'd had an orgasm a couple of hours ago, but that did not stop him from becoming horny at a single touch. He'd been without orgasm for so long, he 'd been pretty much conditioned to think and breathe sex. Sex was good. Sex was attention. Sex meant a happy captain. Sex.   
  
Ianto groaned.   
  
It made Jack chuckle. A chuckle he could feel in his bollocks, as the captain moved. Still breathing evenly, Ianto felt pre-come bead at the tip of his cock. He was wound so tight - don't move, don't speak, don't do anything you haven't been told to do, don't come, don't come, don't come, whatever you do, don't come - he could feel that tiny droplet just hanging there, moving ever so slightly when Jack flicked his wrist. It wasn't large enough to fall, and he couldn’t ignore it. It tickled. He gasped. Keep still. Keep still. Be good.   
  
"Enjoying your time out of the cage?"   
  
Jack smiled around the words; Ianto could hear the grin. But eh also heard the threat. He could go back.   
  
"Yes, sir. So kind of you to allow it."   
  
Again, he had to pull in a desperate breaths, even answering was hard to concentrate on. Ianto could feel himself inching closer to the edge, an edge he could not pass. Briefly, he wondered if he would be allowed to beg for an orgasm. After a moment's thoughts, he decided to just stay as he was; silent and quivering. If he begged, he would most likely be denied. If he didn't, there was nothing he could lose.   
  
Jack juggled with his bollocks, laughing again as he shivered, mewling with desperation; he couldn't come. This wasn't about the pleasure singling through his veins - that he liked being touched was a bonus, nothing more - this was about entertaining Jack.   
  
"Hungry?"   
  
"I_ uh_ What?" Ianto struggled to comprehend the question. Hungry? Thrown off balance, he blinked at the floor. Hungry. Yes. He could feel his stomach complaining; empty. "Uh_ Yes, sir."   
  
Ianto groaned when Jack released him entirely. Bollocks and cock falling down to swing loosely between his legs. Relief and sadness waring in his mind. Confusion won, smashing through the other emotions. He was staring at the plate Jack had nearly finished.   
  
"Clean that up."   
  
"Yes, sir."   
  
The pet kept the confusion out of his voice. This was new. This was very new. Wary of sudden pain, he licked at the plate. It was an order, and he couldn't disobey an order. That didn't mean orders could be a setup for punishment. He knew to expect pain. There was always a reason for pain.   
  
The sauce tasted divine. Compared to his slop or even the wonderful oatmeal, this was the best meal he'd had in ages. Second perhaps only to the scraps Tosh had fed him once; he couldn't even remember how long ago that happened. And for some odd reason, there was no pain.   
  
Jack just took up stroking his cock. Slow long pulls that had him panting in between licks. By the time the plate was clean he was on the edge, barely containing himself. He pressed his cheek to the damp plate, trying desperately to focus. Jack wasn't going to stop. Wasn't going to order him to come either.   
  
"Please."   
  
It was a pathetic little word, whispered against white porcelain. And again, there was no punishment for speaking out of turn - though begging was usually allowed in situations like these - just a questioning hum.   
  
"Please, I_"   
  
Whatever he was going to say was lost in a strangled groan. The captain he found a new use for his left hand. No longer was it softly tormenting his bollocks. It had somehow been lubricated and swiftly inserted into his hole.   
  
"What was that?"   
  
Again, there was no anger there. Just amusement. The pet gathered his thoughts, still balancing on that knife edge of failing.   
  
"Please. I_ I'm going to come." Ianto whimpered, Jack had found his prostate with deadly accuracy. "Sir."   
  
"Are you now?"   
  
Coiled like a spring, Iatno closed his eyes; face still firmly in the clean plate. He was either going to have to beg his way out of this, or come without permission. But he had to choose: beg for the end of the hand job, or an orgasm.   
  
"Oh, please sir. I'm so close. Please. Please. Please."   
  
It was impossible to choose. He knew begging for an orgasm would probably be denied. And asking to come was like begging for foo or water; you didn't do that. You waited for someone to be bothered to feed you. Till you'd earned the privilege. You didn't dare presume you could order someone around, and begging for something not offered was just planting ideas.   
  
But he wanted to come. Wanted to so fucking badly. He'd dreamed about orgasms; about getting an erection. He couldn’t make himself beg for his master to stop touching him. Gentle touches like these were rare on their own.   
  
So he just begged in general; hoping Jack would just pick one for him. Pleading as he gasped and whimpered. Ready to curse and thank his master every time he managed to somehow stop him from coming without actually releasing his aching erection. Every time he was pulled from the edge, only to slowly be edged closer again.   
  
The single drop of pre-come that had annoyed him before was forgotten. Joined by more and more drops leaking from his weeping cock, a thin strands of the liquid ran from tip to floor.   
  
The pet cried out in anguish when another clever trick wrenched him away from his orgasm. He didn't know what he was begging for anymore. He didn't even care what punishment he'd get when he crossed that line; he just wanted to come.   
  
"Please. Please I can't take it."   
  
Scraping the plate across the floor, Ianto gave up. Anything Jack wanted would happen. He'd do as told.   
  
"You're close aren't you?"   
  
"Oh, please! Yes, sir. Yes. God, yes. I'm close. Please."   
  
He still didn't know what Jack would choose.   
  
"Do you want to come?"   
  
He couldn’t lie.   
  
"Yes. Oh, please. Yes, sir."   
  
"You're not going to without permission are you?"   
  
"No, sir. I only obey you, sir. You command me, my body. I'm yours. Please, sir." Ianto shuddered, pulling in a lungful of breath. "Please command me."   
  
With a smile, Jack released Ianto and pulled his fingers - he'd added a second - from the quivering hole. The young man groaned at the loss, understanding that he wouldn't be coming.   
  
Pulling the weeping man into his arms, Jack kissed a tearstained cheek.   
  
"Just imagine how good it will feel when you wait a bit." Ianto just nodded dumbly, hickoughing. "You can do that for me, can't you? Wait. It'll be glorious."   
  
"Yes_ Sir."   
  
"Good boy. So proud of you."   
  
Ianto felt the loss, but it wasn't that bad. He was curled up in Jack's arms, and his master was proud of him. He'd managed to obey the captain's wishes and there was a promise of a reward in the future. He'd get to come. And it would be glorious. 

1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	78. Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the plot thickens! Enjoy!

  
Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

 

#memberblock { width: 99%; margin: 1em auto; float: left; }  
.column { float: left; width: 32%; }  
html>body .column { width: 33%; }  
#category_content, #categoryblock { width: 99%; margin: 0 auto;}  
html>body #category_content, html>body #categoryblock { display: table; width: 100%; }  
.row { float: left;}  
html>body .row { display: table-row; float: none;}  
.catblockcell { padding: 0 1ex 1ex 0;}  
.catblockdiv { float: left; width: 32%;}  
html>body .catblockdiv {display: table-cell; float: none; width: 33%; }  
.cleaner { clear: both; height: 1px; font-size: 1px; border: none; margin: 0; padding: 0; background: transparent; }

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Torchwood](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=16)  
---  
**My punishment** by [trouble seeker](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=18618) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=144433) \- [202](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=144433)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=78) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=all)   


Author's Notes:

And the plot thickens! Enjoy!  
  
1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112

  
  
Jack watched Ianto pull up his trousers and hobble off to the kitchen. He'd held his pet for a while, but work called him. There was always more work to do around here. Sighing, he stood and stretched. Give him a weevil over paperwork any day.   
  
With a grin, he wiped his hands on his leg. At least he had plenty to distract him with when he needed a break. He had promised his pet an orgasm after all; he was never one to disappoint. He'd been more than willing to let the young man come, but had eventually decided to make him wait. Not out of sudden malice, not at all. It was just that Ianto hadn't had an orgasm in months. He was used to being denied; breaking the pattern too quickly would leave him disoriented. Plus, the boy had been trained to expect pain; all the time.   
  
He wanted that to change. He wanted his touches to excite the younger man, not make him cringe in fear. He wanted the sneaking glances to be filled with lust instead of trepidation. He wanted Ianto to want him. And not because he was locked in a cage; unable to think about anything else. He wanted his pet to choose to want.   
  
Making any real choice would be hard to begin with, but he'd proven that he could only an hour ago. Ianto had been free to cook what he felt like, and the result had been delicious. It was a starting point. He hadn't completely broken his office assistant.   
  
As he stood, he noticed the glisten of pre-come he'd managed to coax out of his moaning pet on the floor. Grinning he called out to the kitchen.   
  
"Ianto. Come back here for a second."   
  
The grin widened when he saw Ianto hurry out of the kitchenette. The younger man was still sporting an impressive erection; pushing out the soft fabric of those hideously plain trousers.   
  
"Can I serve you, sir?"   
  
Still out of breath too, the captain noted, reaching out to grab Ianto's clothed cock. The pet mewled, automatically pulling his hands up to his neck and widening his stance.   
  
"If I stroked you like this, would you come?"   
  
"Yes, sir." and after a breath "With your permission, sir."   
  
The captain chuckled. If he put some effort into it, he was sure he could make his pet come anyway.   
  
"I'm going to have to train a bit of control into you." Jack watched a small spot on the loose fabric darken. He gestured to the floor. "You made a bit of a mess here. Clean it up and then finish in up the kitchen."   
  
Patting the erection a last time, Jack stood and walked for his office; he was pleased.   
  
He didn't wait to see fear swimming in blue eyes. Mind already on his work, he hardly heard the stammered apology. Too lost in thought to see Ianto take care of the small stain as he'd often had to; with his tongue. Unable to see an erection wilt like a flower in a drought.   
  
No, Jack's mind was completely engaged in multitasking. Juggling work with fun new plans to fill his evening with; a more than pleasant reward for all the paperwork he'd have finished by then. Settling in his chair, he picked up one of the many pens strew across his desk and started writing. Work was always so much easier when you had the right incentive.   
  
–-------------------------------------------   
  
"I've finished, sir."   
  
With a jerk, Jack snapped out of his daydream. Blinking rapidly to clear his head, he turned towards the hushed voice to his right. Ianto was huddled down as far as he could without breaking position, eyes screwed tightly shut. Obviously waiting for a slap, Jack deduced. Probably because of his sudden movement. Or maybe because he'd disturbed him again. Maybe both. He reached out and stroked his pet's cheek softly, ignoring the flinch.   
  
"Everything cleaned up?"   
  
"Yes, sir."   
  
Jack kept his composure. Even if the frightened, hushed tones were making him feel angry. He'd been nice; why was Ianto still so scared of him? When the younger man leaned eagerly into the gentle touch, some of the irritation disappeared, but the slave was still ready for a sudden onslaught of pain. This was going to take a while.   
  
"Good." Jack let a finger stroke over Ianto's full lips. "I need you to go get me some forms." He waited for the minute nod. "G33, G41, F2, …"   
  
He didn't bother repeating the list. It had never been necessary before; Ianto was good. And it wasn't like the younger man waited around for him to repeat anything. As soon as it was clear that he'd finished dictating, he'd gotten up and headed out with a soft 'yes, sir'. He knew that it would only take Ianto around half an hour to round up the varying forms.   
  
Very reliable.   
  
–-------------------------------------------   
  
When Jack next checked the time, he'd finished all the paperwork - and how special was that, that he, Captain Jack Harkness, had finished all the paperwork in an acceptable timeframe - and it was almost eight.   
  
He'd kept his pet busy too. Cleaning, sorting and feeding; keeping Torchwood in working order. He hadn't really been paying attention to it that closely, but it had been clear that Ianto was starting to feel more at ease again. With each new order, he relaxed. The tasks easy enough to do without hurting while still making it clear that he was serving a purpose.   
  
As he dropped the last file in his out tray, he felt hunger manifest. Coffee had appeared at his side each time he asked for one. Hot and delicious. But now he needed a real meal. He could order his pet to make him something, or he could just take the lazy way out.   
  
All that hard work; he'd earned himself some comfort food. Grinning, he picked up his mobile and thumbed the number he knew by heart.   
  
"Yeah, delivery please." the captain swivelled his chair around, unable to resist the childlike behaviour after hours of sitting still. "A large meat-feast, and an order of garlic bread. Yeah. Yeah. Tourist office. Thanks."   
  
Still grinning and spinning, Jack put the phone down. He hadn't noticed Ianto's approach. At the sound of his master's voice, he'd paused; listening. Now, he crawled into the room; small and fragile. Head down, he seemed hesitant when he took his position.   
  
"Can I serve you, sir?"   
  
Suddenly energetic - he really wasn't made for sitting still - Jack ruffled the soft curls. Running his fingers through Ianto's hair again and again, messing up any semblance of neatness. It left an endearingly bewildered expression on the pet's face, and Jack couldn’t help but giggle. A very dignified, manly giggle of course.   
  
"I've ordered food. So no cooking to be done."   
  
"Yes, sir."   
  
The captain watched Ianto's eyes lower. Unhappy with the boy's current emotion, he tilted the face back up again.   
  
"Hey." A firm but gentle hold kept Ianto looking straight up at him. "I just felt like pizza. We don't have the right stuff for a meat-feast here do we?"   
  
Chin still caught, the pet tried to shake his head. "No, sir. I'm sorry, sir."   
  
"What are you sorry for?"   
  
He hadn't meant for the question to be harsh, but irritation had found its way into the words anyway. The fearful blue eyes - still so full of fear, why? I haven't hurt you - grew glassy.   
  
"I_ I don't know, sir."   
  
Jack could feel the trembles running through his pet, the boy was struggling to remain in place.   
  
"You have the right to do anything you want sir. Please, I've displeased you. Please punish me for feeling entitled."   
  
"Entitled to what?"   
  
It took a couple of frantic breaths for the boy to manage words.   
  
"To serve you, sir."   
  
Startled, Jack let Ianto's chin slide from his fingers. The pet immediately bowed it down to his chest.   
  
"I know I'm only allowed to serve when you feel like letting me be useful. I so want to be useful, sir. I know I'm not supposed to want, but I_ " Another breath. "I want to serve you. I belong to you. Please don't_"   
  
Ianto's head jolted up again when arms suddenly circled around him. Jack had thrown himself out of his chair and onto the floor with him.   
  
"You're useful. You're mine."   
  
Jack's heart broke at the strangled sob Ianto tried to hide. He pressed his pet's face into his neck. Cooing softly.   
  
"You're good. You're mine. I'm not sending you away."   
  
It was at least ten minutes before he felt confident that Ianto had calmed down enough to let him go.   
  
"I'm not going to tell you to make me a pizza when you don't have the resources to do so. I'm not ordering food to punish you. You're not being pushed away. You're mine."   
  
He squeezed Ianto's shoulders, hoping to prove his words genuine. It seemed to work, with Ianto nodding and wiping away the tears that had spilt across his cheeks. That the boy was still apologising, was something he was going to have to take as a given for now. Slowly, he pulled further away from his charge and started to stand.   
  
"Pizza's going to arrive soon. Why don't you go set up some drinks and plates by the couch while I go up?"   
  
"Yes,sir."   
  
–-------------------------------------------   
  
The pet tried to reclaim his equilibrium. While he'd been quickly brought to tears pretty much his entire life of service, overhearing his owner order pizza should not have broken him that easily. Jack had ordered pizza on multiple occasions, and most of the times it had been a good experience for him. He'd been allowed to lick the rich cheesy grease off of Jack's fingers, and even beg for stray toppings.   
  
How did it now bring him at the edge of sanity? Making him forget his place, apologising for unknown faults. He'd had to beg for a punishment he knew he deserved. Who was he to presume he would be making dinner? Who as he to feel like he was being mistreated? He deserved pain. He deserved to be screaming while he slowly rotted away in the dark. He was nothing. An object. A thing. Torchwood's property.   
  
He couldn't keep forgetting.   
  
Jack seemed to be more lenient in the aftermath of the cannibals - he shuddered at the memories - but he couldn't take advantage of being injured. As soon as he was healed he would be lucky if he was still a pet. The regular meals and warmth had spoiled him. Had lulled him into a false sense of security.   
  
As he walked back to the couch, Ianto paid extra attention to his posture. Back straight, head down. Focussing on the residual ache in his limbs. When a deeper breath sent a stitch of pain up his side, he remembered the cracked rib and breathed deep again. He'd been bad, he deserved to suffer for his failure.   
  
Jack wasn't hurting him because he already hurt. The healing bruises, scratches and cracks apparently enough for now. He would have to be content. Jack was good. He was kind. What his master decided was what was right.   
  
He didn't think. He didn't choose. He just obeyed.   
  
Resolve strengthened, he set a single glass down on the coffee table. Napkins, a plate, a glass and a jug of water; he hadn't forgotten anything.   
  
He'd be healed soon, and then it would all be normal again. He would not let the momentary shift in treatment land him in his cell. He'd been well on his way too. Demanding reassurance from his owner.   
  
He was a plaything; nothing more.   
  
Kneeling in perfect position, he waited; breathing deeply. It allowed him to reawaken just about all of the aching muscles and he revelled in the pain rushing through his veins. He was paying for his mistakes. 

1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	79. Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter to brighten up your Monday evening. (or later, depends on how quickly it becomes available)

  
Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

 

#memberblock { width: 99%; margin: 1em auto; float: left; }  
.column { float: left; width: 32%; }  
html>body .column { width: 33%; }  
#category_content, #categoryblock { width: 99%; margin: 0 auto;}  
html>body #category_content, html>body #categoryblock { display: table; width: 100%; }  
.row { float: left;}  
html>body .row { display: table-row; float: none;}  
.catblockcell { padding: 0 1ex 1ex 0;}  
.catblockdiv { float: left; width: 32%;}  
html>body .catblockdiv {display: table-cell; float: none; width: 33%; }  
.cleaner { clear: both; height: 1px; font-size: 1px; border: none; margin: 0; padding: 0; background: transparent; }

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Torchwood](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=16)  
---  
**My punishment** by [trouble seeker](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=18618) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=144517) \- [202](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=144517)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=79) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=all)   


Author's Notes:

A new chapter to brighten up your Monday evening. (or later, depends on how quickly it becomes available)   
  
1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112

  
  
It was something he should have been used to. The displeasure rolling off of his owner in waves even though he'd completed his task. But hope always managed to worm its way into his heart. Jack was angry. It didn't matter that he'd obeyed. Didn't matter than he'd stayed in position perfectly. Didn't matter that he'd been punished every second of his task by his cracked rib. Nothing mattered. HE didn't matter.   
  
The pet flinched when the boxed dropped noisily onto the table.   
  
He didn't know what had happened to make his master upset so suddenly, but he did know that he'd be paying for it. Stomach churning with fear and hunger - he could smell the pizza now - he waited.   
  
"What did I ask you to do?"   
  
The anger wasn't as obvious in Jack's voice, but his body language said plenty.   
  
"To set the table, sir."   
  
"Partially true." Ianto kept his position; head down, back straight, legs spread. "You've got a good memory. Think back. What were my exact words?"   
  
God. He'd done something wrong. Panicking internally, Ianto thought back.   
  
"You_ You asked me to 'set up some drinks and plates by the couch' while you went up top, sir."   
  
"Exactly."   
  
Jack was still standing. The pet bit the inside of his lip to stop him from trembling; he'd figured out his mistake. How could he have been so stupid?   
  
"Plates. Drinks. Plural." Sitting down, Jack reached for the plate, tapping his finger on the white porcelain. "This is singular. One. Not. Plural."   
  
"I'm sorry, sir." Ianto breathed deeply, he knew what to do. He'd been trained. "I apologise, sir. And I beg you to punish me so that I can remember to obey you next time."   
  
He could already feel the weight of his mistake pressing down on him, cruelly digging into his muscles. He'd been punished - rightfully; whatever Jack did was right - for being unable to complete a request for reasons out of his control, this was a mistake he could have prevented. He'd been bad.   
  
"Just go get another glass and plate."   
  
"Yes, sir."   
  
Voice as small as he felt, he rushed to stand and collect the missing items. He'd need to wait. Of course he'd have to wait. Leaving him with the knowledge of a mistake and upcoming punishment was worse than a swift session. Jack knew what would hurt him most. He blindly grabbed what was required from the cupboards and just about ran back to the man who held the key to his release.   
  
As the last word passed through his mind, Ianto remembered the earlier promise. An orgasm. He bit back the pained whimper and tilted his head back to stop the tears. No. He wouldn't cry over something he had no right to. He'd thrown that promise in Jack's face by disobeying.   
  
Silently, he set the plate next to the first, and added the glass. Then he knelt, trying his best to ignore the smells wafting from the open boxes. Kneeling as he knew he should - arms as high as his shoulders would let them - an open sign of his submission. The captain knew they hurt - Owen had examined him thoroughly - and hopefully he'd see his pet's remorse.   
  
The pet tried its best to stay still, locking every muscle he could control. It was hard. Especially when Jack placed a slice of pizza on each of the plates and set one on the floor in front of him. The pet had to clamp his jaws together to stay in place, the urge to bow down and beg battling his training; when he was unwanted he had to stay like this.   
  
This was no doubt part of his punishment.   
  
Food - real food - this close, but so far away. The resolution to not cry was wavering, and it buckled when a slice of thick toasted garlic bread joined the pizza on 'his' plate. Tears ran silently down his cheeks, as he stared at the food. He couldn't not stare. It was so close. He could smell it. And it was on the floor. He usually got to eat from the floor. Usually.   
  
Rich, thick sauce and melted cheese with a big helping of meat. And then there was the bread. the scent of garlic impossible to ignore.   
  
He'd already lost the battle of tears, but he wouldn’t lose another one. He'd stay in place, accepting his punishment. And when Jack had finished his meal, he'd do with the food as he was told. He'd give it to Myfanwy or toss it in the trash without a second thought. It would crush his heart, but he would do it. He'd stand or kneel as instructed and take the whip without protest.   
  
He'd be good. For once he'd be good.   
  
Perhaps Jack wouldn't lock him away for more than a night. There it was again; that hope. Crawling into a place where it had no right to be; he had no hope.   
  
"Not hungry?"   
  
The pet's lip trembled. He wasn't going to fail. God, he wasn't going to fail now. He already deserved to be hurt, why add to his mistakes? Why add to his burden? He wasn't allowed to lie.   
  
"I_ I'm hungry, s_ sir."   
  
Next to him, Jack set down his second slice with a sigh.   
  
"You can eat, Ianto."   
  
He wasn't going to move. Wasn't going to take the bait without a direct order to. Wasn't going to fail again.   
  
"Please, sir." Ianto heard his voice crack, but he couldn't stop now. "I know my place. I've failed you. I deserve to be punished. I'll take anything you wish me to. Please don't make me_" He took a shuddering breath. "Please don't set me up for worse. You don't need to. I'll take anything you want to throw at me. I promise I will. I know I'm yours to do with as you see fit. I know I don't need to fail for you to toy with your thing. I know my place."   
  
–-------------------------------------------   
  
Stunned for a moment, The captain stared at the tense form in front of him.   
  
"Ianto, you forgot a plate and a glass. I_"   
  
No. He couldn't just dismiss something that would have landed Ianto with hours of pain and isolation only days ago.   
  
Jack let his voice run out and snapped his jaw shut.   
  
Ianto had failed to do as he'd asked. Bringing only one set of crockery when he'd asked for two was a mistake. Mistakes were ruthlessly corrected. Hell, he'd whipped the boy into a screaming mess for not being able to materialise some fruit.   
  
His pet was convinced he was going to be hurt - and he had every reason to expect it - and not living up to those expectations would just make him live in fear of imminent pain. After all, he'd often made him wait for hours - with or without the force whip near him - till he eventually got around to teaching him his lessons.   
  
He'd need to punish his pet for the mistake. He needed to. If he didn't stick to the routine Ianto would panic.   
  
But he didn't want to.   
  
He didn't want to reduce the beautiful creature in front of him into a begging, pleading mess. Even if he was already well under way. He didn't want to take a whip to his back. Didn't want to be thanked for the pain.   
  
Gathering his thoughts, Jack sank back into the soft couch cushions. Ianto was used to being ignored, and he needed time to think.   
  
After a while, he just reached down and retrieved the food he'd set out for his pet, dropping it back into their respective boxes.   
  
"No need to waste food."   
  
"No, sir."   
  
Jack felt another wave of anger at the tiny voice Ianto was using, but he squashed it. He'd done this. This was HIS fault.   
  
Now he had to figure out a punishment that would not leave his pet waiting eternally for the rest to be dropped in his lap, but at the same time didn't actually hurt him. There would need to be some pain; it was expected. It was tempting to sexualise the punishment, making it enjoyable for both parties, but that would make sex a punishment. Sex was never a punishment. Withholding sex … No, that was something he could resort to later on if necessary but not yet.   
  
He needed Ianto to crave his touch, not fear it, or fear it being taken away.   
  
Starving the boy was a no go too; though he could make him earn his dinner. Yeah. Teach him to pay closer attention when he was speaking and not assume. But still, the teaching. How did he teach?   
  
An image of a woman in a tight pencil-skirt and a blouse drifted across the captain's mind, and he smiled. She was leaning against a desk, her face set in a mockery of a disapproving stare; hands curled tightly around_ Oh yeah. Ianto didn't see his grin - no - he still had his head angled down while keeping that ridiculously open position he'd trained him to hold. He'd need to work on that too, but that was for later.   
  
"Ianto."   
  
"Yes, sir?"   
  
Jack noticed that while Ianto didn't look up at him or raise his voice above a submissive whisper, he'd at least stopped shivering.   
  
"Go get me a ruler. A wooden one."   
  
Again, Ianto didn't look at him, but relief was written across the pet's hidden face clear enough for him to see. Even when the pet returned with the old wooden ruler he kept on his desk, the relief was still evident. The idea of not being punished still worse than not being punished at all.   
  
Jack cursed himself again when he accepted the tool. He wasn't looking forward to this. How had he ever enjoyed doing this?   
  
"Over my lap."   
  
He wasn't going to make this pleasurable, but he wanted contact. Wanted Ianto to feel safe even as he was punished.   
  
The sentiment seemed to be appreciated. Ianto quickly clambered onto the couch and positioned himself across his owner's crotch. It was awkward when he couldn’t quite decide what to do with his arms, and settled for draping his hands on his neck. It pressed the boy's face into the couch.   
  
"Here. Fold your arms under your head."   
  
Setting down the ruler, Jack rearranged the younger man. Making sure they were both comfortable.   
  
"Now." He picked the ruler up again. "I asked you to set the table, and you didn't quite listen to what I said." Gently, he smoothed the thick wood over Ianto's gorgeous arse, still covered by the trousers. "I can't have you reinterpreting orders. If you have a question about what I've told you to do, you ask. You don't presume I misspoke, you do what has been ordered."   
  
Experimentally, he gave a single spank. Still light, but at made more noise than he'd expected. When Ianto started ever so lightly in his lap, he let his free hand press gently into the boy's lower back.   
  
"You need to learn a lesson. You listen to me. Isn't that correct?"   
  
"Yes, sir."   
  
"You don’t reinterpret what I've told you."   
  
He let the ruler come down again; Ianto gasped lightly.   
  
"No, sir."   
  
"You don't just presume I didn't mean what I said."   
  
"Ah_ No, sir."   
  
"What do you do if you're not sure?"   
  
Another spank, a bit harder this time.   
  
"I_ ah_ I ask a question, s_ah! Sir."   
  
"You won't forget?"   
  
"No, sir!"   
  
Jack marvelled at the strength in that last statement. Then he saw Ianto's fists tighten - ready for this to really start - and let progressively harder blows rain down on his pet's arse. 

1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	80. Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for the very late chapter, but I just wasn't happy with it till now. I actually scrapped the entire thing twice before writing the rough draft that I stuck with in 4 hours. Hopefully it was a good decision and you enjoy the latest instalment.

  
Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

 

#memberblock { width: 99%; margin: 1em auto; float: left; }  
.column { float: left; width: 32%; }  
html>body .column { width: 33%; }  
#category_content, #categoryblock { width: 99%; margin: 0 auto;}  
html>body #category_content, html>body #categoryblock { display: table; width: 100%; }  
.row { float: left;}  
html>body .row { display: table-row; float: none;}  
.catblockcell { padding: 0 1ex 1ex 0;}  
.catblockdiv { float: left; width: 32%;}  
html>body .catblockdiv {display: table-cell; float: none; width: 33%; }  
.cleaner { clear: both; height: 1px; font-size: 1px; border: none; margin: 0; padding: 0; background: transparent; }

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Torchwood](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=16)  
---  
**My punishment** by [trouble seeker](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=18618) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=144787) \- [202](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=144787)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=80) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=all)   


Author's Notes:

I apologise for the very late chapter, but I just wasn't happy with it till now. I actually scrapped the entire thing twice before writing the rough draft that I stuck with in 4 hours. Hopefully it was a good decision and you enjoy the latest instalment.   
  
1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112

  
  
After about five minutes, Jack slowed down. Building down from quick and hard blows to softer and slower strikes. Eventually setting the ruler down, he smoothed Ianto's hair away from his sweat-soaked forehead.   
  
"All right?"   
  
It took a few deeper breaths before Ianto managed to actually speak.   
  
"Yes, sir."   
  
It was more a croak that a real sentence, but it would suffice.   
  
"Did you learn something?"   
  
There was another croak, but the pet nodded his head emphatically, so the answer was clear enough. Giving the younger man another minute or two to recover, Jack stroked the damp curls.   
  
"What did you learn then?"   
  
This time, Ianto's voice was stronger again, reminiscent of the strength he'd heard right before the punishment started.   
  
"I obey you, sir. I don't change your orders because I don't understand them. I obey to the letter or I ask a question, sir."   
  
"Good boy."   
  
Jack cooed; hand still on Ianto's head and lower back, rubbing soothing sircles.   
  
"I'm going to give you something to remind you, yeah? Just one. So you can feel that you've been punished; that it's over and done with."   
  
"Yes, sir."   
  
Ianto relaxed visibly; sagging down Ianto Jack's lap. Slowly, he peeled back the pale grey trousers to reveal pink but otherwise untouched skin. Ianto was warm but he wouldn't be bruised. He stroked the pale cheeks for a while, absent-mindedly caressing the soft skin. Letting out a deep breath, he picked the old wood up again.   
  
"Ready?"   
  
His pet nodded, hands once again balled up into tight fists, but the rest of his body was relaxed; limp. Jack waited - ruler raised - till he saw Ianto's buttocks tense just a bit. He let his hand drop swiftly.   
  
The crack echoed around the otherwise silent hub along with Ianto's sharp intake of breath. Gently lifting the ruler, Jack could clearly see a thick red stripe appearing across both blushing cheeks. Tossing the ruler to the table, he ran a soothing hand over the near welt; he'd been spot on with his force. He pulled the trousers back up to his pet's waist.   
  
"There. By the time that's gone I expect you to be able to remember on your own. Can you do that?"   
  
"Yes, sir."   
  
"Good boy."   
  
Unable to resist, Jack bent forward and draped his upper body over Ianto's; hugging him tight.   
  
"Such a good boy."   
  
He nuzzled into the younger man's neck.   
  
"Prefer you when you're good for me."   
  
"I'll try my best, sir."   
  
The captain huffed out a laugh, kissing the pale neck before sitting back up and pulling his pet backwards. Still very much pliant putty in his hands, Ianto let himself be rearranged. It didn't take long, but he really didn't want to hurt his pet now. Eventually, he had the boy curled up on the couch next to him, head tucked in his lap.   
  
"Now. I'm not going to let this all go cold."   
  
Spirits high, Jack helped himself to a slice of pizza. This time he didn't bother with plates or feeding Ianto a slice of his own. It wouldn't be right to feed him that way. Ianto wouldn't be able to understand. He'd need to take another approach, and that involved enjoying his food.   
  
So the captain ate with gusto. Polishing off two slices before turning his attention back to his pet. Ianto hadn't complained about being forgotten, just snuggled the a bit closer to him, curls now pressing firmly against his stomach; eyes closed. Smiling, Jack let one greasy finger caress full lips.   
  
His pet reacted instantly, opening his mouth just a bit and licking at the digit apprehensively. Hoping to get rid of all negative thoughts, Jack pressed a couple of fingers in between the wet lips. Catching on quickly, Ianto sucked them clean, releasing them with a pop and moving on to the last finger and thumb on his own.   
  
"Smart boy. Good boy."   
  
Hand now clean, Jack reached for his glass. Picking up glassware with oily fingers would not be appreciated by the one doing the dishes. He repeated the process a couple of times, getting his fingers messy by picking up stray bits of topping and cheese and then letting Ianto clean them off so he could get a drink.   
  
When the routine was pretty much established, Jack started feeding the stray bits and pieces to his pet. First just stuffing them in his mouth, then holding them just out of reach.   
  
"Beg like a good pet."   
  
The hopeful little noises Ianto managed to make endearing enough to give up the scraps easily and frequently. The tidbits grew in size, it was impossible to resist the large puppy eyes and pitiful whine, directed at a large piece of crust. Twirling the bread thoughtfully, Jack took it in. The cheese had melted into the dough, leaving a thin crispy film of pure deliciousness at the very top. Not wanting to fill himself up on bread, Jack held it above Ianto's face.   
  
Laughing and encouraging the boy to bat at it with his hands, mouth wide open. Jack lowered it, only to playfully pull it up again when Ianto's head lifted form his lap.   
  
"Small bites."   
  
He warned. This time he didn't pull back, letting his pet nip pieces of the bread as he dangled it closer and closer.   
  
After a few pieces of crust, cheese, and meat, Ianto was immersed in his role. Perfect playful puppy, he writhed on his back in an attempt to wriggle his arse. Belly up, legs kicking as he reached for the treats. Even staring cross-eyed at a smudge of tomato sauce on his nose, tongue reaching in a futile attempt to taste it.   
  
Laughing, Jack wiped it off with a finger, offering it to his pet. With a happy yipp, Ianto cleaned it off. Then stared up at his master with large hopeful eyes.   
  
The hope wasn't in vain, as Jack reached for a piece of garlic bread, tearing off pieces to alternatively eat himself or feed to Ianto. As the pet munched enthusiastically on a larger chunk, Jack pulled up the dark t-shirt and rubbed Ianto's stomach. The boy practically purred with delight. Wriggling his entire body into the couch and then back up into the flat of his palm.   
  
"Good boy. You like that, huh?"   
  
The captain was unsurprised at the happy bark. Oh yes - Ianto liked that.   
  
Scratching the thin stripe of hair the trailed below Ianto's bellybutton, Jack smiled. This was nice. Just sitting here, Ianto calm and happy. The punishment had calmed him down, set him at ease; left him open to be moulded. He let his fingers trace the elastic waistband, unprepared for the utterly pornographic moan it earned him.   
  
Ianto spread his legs as wide as he could manage on the slim couch, hands pulled up to his chest; submissive and open. When skilled fingers slipped just below the edge, the pet let his head fall back, nudging his crown to a quickly blooming erection. Leaving his left hand to worm its way to Ianto's cock - he couldn't make it back up if he wanted it to - Jack pressed the last bit of garlic bread between wet lips. Staring transfixed at Ianto's mouth as he slowly chewed his food.   
  
There wasn't a shred of fear in his pet's face. He looked beautiful.   
  
Jack traced Ianto's jawline. How could he have tried to ruin something so beautiful? He'd been attracted to the boy the second he'd wormed his way into Torchwood. He'd wanted him.   
  
And now he owned him. Completely. Utterly. Owned. Him.   
  
Trying to fold his torso in half, Jack pressed his lips to Ianto's in a fluttering kiss, pulling back up when his spine protested. Ianto wriggled again, not demanding anything from his keeper, just begging for more attention. That, or he wanted more food. Since the pizza was just about finished, Jack went for the second option and let his fingers curl smoothly around Ianto's cock.   
  
He couldn't keep the crooked smile from his lips. Gasping, Ianto closed his eyes and arched into the touch; effectively rubbing Jack's hard-on in a most delicious way. Hoping to get his pet to continue the movement, Jack let his hand slowly tug from root to tip. When it got him the desired friction, he gave a short twist of his wrist and let the ring of his fingers move down again.   
  
It took Ianto a while to figure out what he was doing. Took one of Jack's more throaty moans to pull him from his pleasant daze and pay closer attention to his surroundings rather than just Jack's fingers and his cock and how wonderful it was that both had joined together.   
  
Twisting his torso - a move that left his hips in exactly the same place as he'd started - he mouthed Jack through his trousers. Hot breath ghosting over sensitive skin hidden behind at least one layer of fabric.   
  
Jack laughed at Ianto's whine. Carding his free fingers through his pet's hair as the boy nuzzled and licked at his crotch.   
  
"Ready for your dessert?"   
  
He'd been expecting a louder, emphatic bark, but somehow the puppy-dog eyes and heartfelt open mouthed whine that he could feel on his cock was so much better.   
  
"Go on, get it out."   
  
Yipping happily, Ianto's delicate fingers curled out from their balled up paws and slipped the button out and zip down. The release of pressure good enough to flex his hips into. Sigh of relief morphing into a moan when Ianto latched on to the length with warm lips.   
  
"Such a good boy."   
  
He watched Ianto hum in delight and move to swallow him whole. Fuck he looked hot. Felt hot too. Hot, wet heat around his shaft; slick and wet and good. Hot in his hand too.   
  
Mimicking his pet's rhythm, he stripped Ianto's cock. Slow, thick and delicious.   
  
"You gonna be a good boy for me?"   
  
God, when had his voice gotten that hoarse?   
  
Ianto nodded eagerly, letting his throat relax enough to push deeper. Jack squeezed, one hand grabbing on to the couch in desperation, the other - well. The frantic whimpers tickling his cock didn't help either; Jack gasped, grappled for control, and watched it sail out the window when Ianto's nose nudged his belly. It was the eyes that pushed him over the edge really. Big, glistening blue, just begging to be used; fucked.   
  
With a grunt, the captain released the innocent cushions and gripped the dark curls. It was easy to flex his hips. Effortless to pump his cock deep into Ianto's willing throat. Simple to grind those lips against his pelvis. It's fucking child's play to take what he wants.   
  
And Ianto doesn't look away once; hardly blinks as he lets Jack fuck his mouth, his throat. Takes the abuse, rocks into each thrust. Hollows his cheeks and sucks with glittering glee, smiling around the cock pumping through his lips.   
  
Just as Jack feels his orgasm slipping up on him, Ianto manages to hum and swallow at the same time. Throat vibrating and gag reflex fluttering around his cock at the same time. Jack is hurled over the edge. Diving straight into a mind numbing orgasm. Eyes still locked with Ianto's till he whites out for a second and he has to blink.   
  
He's not sure how long the blink lasts, but when he opens his eyes again, Ianto's are screwed tightly shut. The captain stares transfixed at the raw pleasure, until he realises that he's still got a good grip on Ianto's cock, and the pet's hips are moving in sharp uneven thrusts. There's a distinct wet spot on the front of Ianto's trousers, and his grip I slick and wet.   
  
As he glides smoothly back to reality, noise starts trickling into his psyche. Needy, high-pitched whines and whimpers. Desperate moans. Low, rumbling, desire.   
  
The sight of his pet, so undone, floors Jack. For a second, he sits there, stunned. Then he swoops down and takes control of Ianto's mouth again. Once more, the boy's surrender is immediate and complete. He doesn't fight Jack licking stray drops of come from around flushed, red lips. Welcomes Jack's tongue as he plunders his mouth. Allows him to search for every last trace of his ejaculate. Lets him swallow those desperate sounds. Map his mouth. Even whines when Jack pulls back.   
  
"You could come for me, couldn't you?"   
  
Mute, Ianto nodded, hands suddenly clutching Jack's shirt.   
  
"Do you want to?"   
  
Again, Ianto bobbed his head in a desperate yes. Mouth open, searching for his master, he pressed swollen lips to Jack's abdomen; hiding away. Jack pushed at the curls, gently turning Ianto to face him again.   
  
"Look at me."   
  
When their eyes met - ever so obedient - Jack swirled the sticky palm of his hand over the swollen red head of Ianto's cock, just to see them glaze in pleasure. The full body shiver testimony of just how difficult it was to hold still and look at his owner's face.   
  
"I want to see you." Jack increased the speed of his long pulls. "So fucking beautiful."   
  
Ianto whimpered, lashes shuttering over his eyes. Hands still locked tight in the thin material of Jack's shirt; trying his utmost to obey.   
  
"So beautiful. So beautiful and it's all for me."   
  
Ianto gave a trilling, high pitched bark that probably meant 'yes, sir'. Jack grinned, chuckling as he rubbed the back of the boy's head; cradling him closer, secure, even as he edged him closer to his orgasm.   
  
"Don't worry, I'll get you there." He murmured; taking stock of Ianto's posture to determine just how close he already was. "I'll get you there. My beautiful boy. Come for me Ianto. Come for me, now."   
  
Voice thick with lust, he commanded, and Ianto obeyed almost instantly. Shuddering with the effort, he came. Thick hot come spilling into Jack's palm in shivering spurts.   
  
"Good boy. My boy."   
  
Murmuring sweet nothings and encouragements, Jack watched his pet's eyes start to roll back, only for them to jerk back to his own; maintaining contact. After tensing up as he crested, Ianto slowly started relaxing. Still shivering in waves - the last drops of come expertly milked from his cock with deviously good fingers - he fell limp onto the couch and Jack's lap; boneless.   
  
Jack petted short stripes down Ianto's neck. Soothing him as he came down from his high, making sure he didn't feel that he needed to hurry up on his account. He could see the second comprehension returned; eyes no longer glazed and unseeing as they stared up at him. Grinning broadly, he pulled at his pet's bottom lip with a thumb before going back to petting.   
  
"Good boy."   
  
"Thank you, sir."   
  
Ianto's voice was identical to his posture. Relaxed, liquid.   
  
"Ah."   
  
Jack snorted, quickly pulling his hand from Ianto's cock instead of fondling the over sensitive skin more than strictly necessary. Most of his pet's come was still in the palm of his hand - cooling quickly - but some had slipped through his fingers. He held it up to inspect the mess, letting the viscous liquid run around and over his hand.   
  
"May I, sir?"   
  
"Hmm?"   
  
Jack raised an eyebrow in question, but didn't say no to whatever Ianto was offering. Timidly, Ianto uncurled his hands from a now permanently rumpled shirt, and reached for the soiled hand. He let the pet cradle his wrist and bring it down to his face, already grinning at what was coming next.   
  
Ianto had a very skilled tongue. Be it applied to a floor, a foot, a cock or fingers. As the boy sucked and licked at his own come with ecstatic moans, Jack relaxed back into the couch. Resuming the petting, letting his fingers run across that pale throat, over shoulders that were still too skinny, a perfect jawline, Purring at Ianto's moans.   
  
"Good boy." 

1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	81. Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of Ianto's POV, enjoy.

  
Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

 

#memberblock { width: 99%; margin: 1em auto; float: left; }  
.column { float: left; width: 32%; }  
html>body .column { width: 33%; }  
#category_content, #categoryblock { width: 99%; margin: 0 auto;}  
html>body #category_content, html>body #categoryblock { display: table; width: 100%; }  
.row { float: left;}  
html>body .row { display: table-row; float: none;}  
.catblockcell { padding: 0 1ex 1ex 0;}  
.catblockdiv { float: left; width: 32%;}  
html>body .catblockdiv {display: table-cell; float: none; width: 33%; }  
.cleaner { clear: both; height: 1px; font-size: 1px; border: none; margin: 0; padding: 0; background: transparent; }

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Torchwood](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=16)  
---  
**My punishment** by [trouble seeker](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=18618) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=144898) \- [202](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=144898)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=81) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=all)   


Author's Notes:

Part of Ianto's POV, enjoy.  
  
1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112

  
  
Ianto was confused. Not just with his current situation, but with the entire twist his life had somehow taken.   
  
The couch by itself was a mystery. For one, he was still on it. He knew what to expect when he was summoned here late in the evening. He'd get fucked raw and dumped back on the floor in quick succession.   
  
Now the only pain he felt near his arse was the lingering sting of the spanking. He hadn't even been penetrated. Jack had never pulled him onto the couch to feed him before.   
  
He didn't know what to do. There wasn't anything he could do but lie there in his master's lap and let the other man rub at his belly as he ate his dinner.   
  
It was hard to not tense up in fear. He knew better than to expect good things to follow a punishment. Same as he knew not to hope for a pleasant evening after even a minor screw-up. Somehow it was still going fine so far.   
  
Don't be stupid and think it won't suddenly go downhill. Remember your place. You're nothing. Just obey.   
  
His arse reminded him that he wasn't in any immediate trouble. He'd been punished for his mistakes. They'd been forgiven. He'd paid the price _ or at least A price. The spanking had been mild for how bad he'd been, but Jack had reassured him that it had been over. The red stripe across his cheeks stung as blood rushed around his body; a very firm reminder.   
  
Jack had been very kind. So kind to not make him wait too long for his pain. So generous to spank him when he could have used a whip. Such a kind master to let him stay.   
  
It was hard to figure out just what was expected of him. It was easier to just do as he was told. Easier to just bite down on his lip and take the abuse than to guess what Jack would like.   
  
There had been some hints; they were another sign of Jack's kindness. Being told to beg like a pet pretty much told him he was expected to be a dog, but for how long; how far did he take it? He wasn't wearing his tail after all.   
  
He'd been petted more when he squirmed, and every whine and bark had been rewarded. Playful; Jack wanted him playful.   
  
It was a change from the usual fear and deference, but he'd promised to do his best to be good. He'd be anything Jack needed him to be.   
  
So he begged like he'd never been beaten by the man offering him bites of food. Not that he wasn't enjoying every morsel, but it was hard to truly relax knowing a single mistake could end this. It took a while to completely slip into his newest role.   
  
If Jack wanted to play a happy game after the horror of the cannibals he would comply. The captain deserved some time off from the horrors of the world. He had to spare his owner the strain of punishing his worthless slave all the time. It was the least he could do.   
  
Jack's hand on his own cock was a surprise. Gasping, he couldn't stop his hips from rocking into the touch. He'd only been uncaged for a day, and already his body expected the touch to be gentle. While there was no pain - yet- Ianto cursed himself silently; he couldn't start expecting things.   
  
Still, he was meant to be a happy puppy. Eyes shut, he wriggled into the sensation and grinned when he felt Jack's interest grow. Turning his face , he inhaled the scent that was all Jack. The hand job was amazing, but this was what he wanted. He wanted to please; to serve.   
  
"Ready for your dessert?"   
  
A dog. You're a dog. Ianto whined; mouthing at the course fabric in another kind of hunger.   
  
"Go on, get it out."   
  
Body shivering at the prospect, Ianto obeyed. He was on firmer ground again. If his fingers trembled while he uncovered Jack's cock, it wasn't in fear. He wanted this. Eager and playful, he didn't wait for instructions, immediately latching on to the soft skin. Jack's hand still on him was a bit distracting, but he wouldn't ask for Jack to let go for the world.   
  
Eyes wide, he tried to invite his master to take what he wanted. Staring up as he sucked, Ianto felt the distinct lack of fingertips on his scalp. Jack wasn't touching him; he was holding back. The pet wanted him to take what was offered - he was offering everything - wanted him to lose himself in the sex; to forget the ugly world that hurt him so.   
  
Doubling his efforts, Ianto sucked and whined and begged with his eyes. It seemed like hours till Jack finally moved his grip and let his hips go; fingers pulling hard at his hair. Finally.   
  
The pet kept eye contact as he let Jack use him. This was hat he was good for. This was the way it was meant to be. He let Jack's clipped curses and compliments rain down on him. This was good. HE was good.   
  
Only when Jack tore his gaze away in orgasm, did Ianto let his own lids fall shut. Cock buried deep in his throat he didn't even need to think about catching or swallowing. He just enjoyed the feeling of Jack filing him. There was no way - except an order, of course - to keep his hips from moving. His cock seemed to be a separate being; seeking pleasure and friction and slick, warm fingers.   
  
There's sound, but it wasn't Jack, so it wasn't important. Background noise to his desire. He couldn't spare the energy to think apart from holding back. Don't come. You can't come. Please don't come. Please. Please.   
  
Jack's questions are borderline hilarious. Could he come? A single word would be enough to send him over the edge. He wishes for the command; hopes for it. God damnit, he shouldn't hope. Hope is for everyone but him.   
  
Above him Jack's talking. Soothing. Solid.   
  
The pet reached for that strength. Curled into the warmth. How can a human be that warm and not spontaneously combust?   
  
He knew he was here for a purpose. He was entertaining his master. But he wanted to come. He wanted it to end. Now. Please. Yes.   
  
Ashamed, he turned his face away. Wanted to hide his worthless need. He was a slave. He didn't get needs or wants or wishes.   
  
But he wanted this. Jack's come still on his lips he wanted to fuck his owner's fist and spill all over those silky fingers.   
  
"Look at me."   
  
Gasping for breath - breathe, breathe - Ianto pushed his face harder into Jack's belly one last time before tipping it up again. He wasn't allowed to hide.   
  
"I want to see you. So fucking beautiful."   
  
Blinking rapidly, Ianto felt his body respond to the profanity laced compliments. The need to orgasm blue shelled by the need to let Jack see him. He let his hands hold on to the pale dress shirt, the rock he needed while he let everything else go. He didn't know where his fear had gone, but it wasn't there when he left himself open to Jack's gaze.   
  
"My beautiful boy."   
  
Mine. His. He belonged. Jack wanted him. Pumping faster than ever, Ianto's heart missed a beat and squeezed. And then the order he'd been hoping for spilled from his master' lips and his back bowed.   
  
It was too much. He wanted to buck up into those fingers, extend this for as long as he could. Seeking, hungry. He wanted to run as far from them as possible, terrified of what this meant. He couldn't take it, yet wanted more.   
  
And Jack was there to catch him; holding him close, telling him that he was good. He was good. He was his. Jack's hand on his head, keeping him grounded. Jack's eyes keeping him focussed. He was so utterly worthless, and still Jack kept him.   
  
He was kept.   
  
He returned to conscious thought still staring up at the man who owned him. Inhaling sharper when his spent cock was manipulated, but he was content to lie there and be played with. And then he saw Jack's hand above him, covered in his come. The light caught on it, pearly and tantalising as Jack moved his fingers around.   
  
"May I, sir?"   
  
Jack didn't respond, but his brows rose lightly in an unasked question. It wasn't a no. The pet reached up and gently took a hold of his master's wrist. He didn't pull it closer, but let gravity take the treat down to his eager tongue.   
  
He'd soiled his master's hand, he had to clean up. He had to serve.   
  
As he lapped at his own come, Ianto noted the lack of fear again. It rose for a moment when he realised that he'd talked while he was meant to be a pet and had taken initiative. Jack's voice smoothed the spike away again, petting his face and neck while he praised his boy. His boy.   
  
He could still go wrong. He could still screw up. But it didn't matter. All that mattered was pleasing his owner. And Jack was pleased. He was doing something right.   
  
The pet took his time. Sucking languidly on each digit and slowly curling his tongue around every drop he could find. Thoroughly enjoying his task. Jack's hand had never been so clean.   
  
When Jack pulled away, Ianto let his fingers slip off his wrist easily. The mewl of discontent was very real though. The playful tap on the nose a gentle reminder to not get too greedy. He belonged to Jack _ Jack belonged to no one; let alone the office slave.   
  
He made sure to keep his posture submissive when Jack pushed him off of hi lap and stood up. It was second nature to slide off of the soft cushions and into a kneeling position. Jack was getting up, so there was no reason for him to be up there anymore. He knew his place. Head down, he crawled at his master's heels till he was waved up to his feet.   
  
His internal clock wasn't exactly trustworthy anymore - he didn't have a fixed schedule - but Ianto knew it was late. He could feel the need for sleep deep in his bones, an ache intensified by his generally abused body. The gratitude he'd felt for the toned down punishments blooming into full fledged reverence. Jack was so kind. Especially when he headed straight down into his bunker. There could be one last round of sex and then he'd get to rest in some way.   
  
As he knelt on the concrete floor, Ianto wondered if he'd get to serve as a bed warmer again. Or perhaps the dog's bed would be puled out from under Jack's. Or he'd be banished to his cell.   
  
He knew he deserved the last option. He wasn't worthy of a mattress or a padded surface. But there was that hope again.   
  
"Strip down for inspection."   
  
The pet was standing up before he truly registered the order. It wasn't a command he got all that often, but he knew all of his positions; muscle memory strong enough to save him pain. The clothes slid off his body like water - and he folded them, of course - he stretched his arms out, ignoring his sore shoulders. Perfection was all he could give.   
  
Ianto let his head hang heavy, eyes fixed on the floor, focusing on the stretch in his back instead of the fact that he could feel Jack's gaze meander over his exposed body. He remained aware of what the other man was doing though, and managed to not flinch when fingertips joined the examination. Tiny tracks of heat swerving all over his body, testing his bruises, rubbing over cuts and grazes, tracing the line of his ribs.   
  
Jack had never taken that much time to explore his injuries before _ perhaps because these weren't caused by his own hand. He knew Jack was very precise, if he was feeling something then he was meant to be feeling it. The pet could imagine that his owner knew where every cut, lash or bruise he'd inflicted had been after each punishment. He hadn't needed to check if they were truly there.   
  
Now he had to see for himself just how damaged his property was. The process felt strangely intimate.   
  
When his arm just started to tremble, a firm push on his shoulders told him to lower them.   
  
"Thank you, sir."   
  
He wanted to kneel and lick in gratitude - the correct way - but Jack was still burning lines across his back, so he stayed.   
  
"Down boy."   
  
Again, there was a push on top of his shoulders, and Ianto let his legs give way. He didn't raise his hands, that was for 'position' not for 'down'. Fingers under his chin lifted his head, and his gaze followed dutifully.   
  
Jack was staring at him, searching his face for something. The pet wished he knew what Jack was looking for, so he could give it to him. When Jack sat back on the bed, Ianto didn't take the loss of contact as incentive to look down again - he wasn't stupid; Jack wanted to look at him.   
  
The captain was holding something - a cloth bag - in his lap. Fidgeting with the material and the drawstrings before finally pulling out the thick leather cuffs that he'd worn around wrists and ankles.   
  
Ianto expected it to be quick. Expected his wrists to be locked snug within their confines, but Jack just studied him. Eyes alternating between the leather and his slave. Searching. Thinking.   
  
Ianto swallowed when he realised what was happening. Jack was debating if he deserved to be cuffed. They showed him that he was owned; needed. They helped Jack restrain him when he wanted him restrained. They marked him as efficiently as the collar around his neck. Ianto knew he was as good as dead the second Jack removed that last one.   
  
Hesitantly, Ianto lifted his hands and held out his wrists. He hadn't been placed in his position, so his hands weren't bound to any specific posture as long as he knelt. Hoping to put an eager expression on his face, the pet whined and stretched out his arms. Offering and begging at the same time.   
  
Somehow it was the correct thing to do. Jack smiled and reached for him, grabbing one wrist at a time and wrapping the soft cuffs around them.   
  
He practically purred in delight when Jack puled on the cuffs to get him onto the bed so he could fix the ankle cuffs in place too.   
  
There was no sex that night - not that Ianto really cared. He was more than content to lie in the soft bed with Jack spooned behind him.Practically giddy at being a human teddy-bear. Especially when Jack snaked two finger under his collar, into the warmth of his neck and tugged once.   
  
"Mine."   
  
"Yes, sir." 

1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	82. Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I enrolled in uni a couple of weeks ago (two to be exact) and it's been hectic. I've decided that one degree isn't enough, I want a masters degree to hang on a wall somewhere too (but mostly I love listening and learning new things and being unemployed does bad things to your mind). I apologise for this very tardy chapter and hope it's up to standards. I'll try to be as regular in my updates as I re-accustom myself with the life of a student. Enjoy (hopefully)

  
Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

 

#memberblock { width: 99%; margin: 1em auto; float: left; }  
.column { float: left; width: 32%; }  
html>body .column { width: 33%; }  
#category_content, #categoryblock { width: 99%; margin: 0 auto;}  
html>body #category_content, html>body #categoryblock { display: table; width: 100%; }  
.row { float: left;}  
html>body .row { display: table-row; float: none;}  
.catblockcell { padding: 0 1ex 1ex 0;}  
.catblockdiv { float: left; width: 32%;}  
html>body .catblockdiv {display: table-cell; float: none; width: 33%; }  
.cleaner { clear: both; height: 1px; font-size: 1px; border: none; margin: 0; padding: 0; background: transparent; }

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Torchwood](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=16)  
---  
**My punishment** by [trouble seeker](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=18618) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=145235) \- [202](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=145235)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=82) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=all)   


Author's Notes:

So I enrolled in uni a couple of weeks ago (two to be exact) and it's been hectic. I've decided that one degree isn't enough, I want a masters degree to hang on a wall somewhere too (but mostly I love listening and learning new things and being unemployed does bad things to your mind). I apologise for this very tardy chapter and hope it's up to standards. I'll try to be as regular in my updates as I re-accustom myself with the life of a student. Enjoy (hopefully)  
  
1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112

  
  
Ianto woke with a start. Whatever dream he'd been living through, instantly forgotten. In reflex, he tried to stretch, but froze when he felt Jack's arm tighten around his middle. Teddy bears comforted their owners, they didn't wake them up by moving around. He held his breath. Thankfully, Jack was still sound asleep, merely nuzzling deeper into the crook of his pet's neck. He breathed out.   
  
The pet let himself doze off again. He knew he'd need to be well rested. Torchwood had been very lucky that the rift had permitted an entire day off for the team - not for the slave though, never for the slave. Ianto doubted their luck would hold much longer. It would fall on him to make the transition from horror to relaxation to work as smooth as possible. There would be a lot of work waiting for him when Jack woke, rested or not.   
  
And that was just work. Just because Jack had miraculously decided he didn't blame his pet, or at the very least didn't want to extract revenge, didn't mean the other team members would be as giving with their mercy. As he fell back into a slumber, Ianto reminded himself that all his betters were kind; they let him serve.   
  
–-------------------------------------------   
  
The pet woke again when Jack shifted. Content to lie in the warmth, Ianto let himself be rolled into a position that was easier on Jack _ and froze when his cock brushed the sheets. He was hard.   
  
The memory of the last time he'd woken up like this surfaced in an instant. He could taste the fear he'd felt back then. Terrified and confused as he was torn from sleep by a vice around his cock and balls. Remembered how he'd struggled to find his bearings in the midst of pain and noise. The treats Jack had shouted at him as he pleaded for mercy; begged for an alternative to the loss of his last shred of humanity.   
  
Before the memories could reduce him to even a semi Jack's hand left his waist and slid up to his hip and then down. He knew. Of course he knew. Ianto let his head fall away from Jack's face in defeat, surrendering to the punishment his master would choose; surrendering to the fingers curled around him. Voice still rough with sleep, he apologised; though he knew it would not help him- would not save him. It never really saved him.   
  
"I'm sorry, sir."   
  
"S_wha?"   
  
It hadn't had the desired effect, but it wasn't what he'd expected either. Ianto whimpered when Jack's grip tightened; the other man was levering himself into a more lounging position. The pet stayed where he was, letting his master rise above him. Maybe Jack was still too drowsy to truly comprehend his_   
  
"what?"   
  
The captain sounded more awake. Ianto cleared his throat just a bit and tried again.   
  
"I. I'm sorry_ sir."   
  
He was going to be caged again at best. He knew he should be begging his master for the restraint; offering to put it on himself freely. But he couldn't bring himself to say the words, throat closing after the honorific. He liked serving as entertainment. Liked that he could please his owner in other ways than being a receptacle for pain, anger and frustration.   
  
He expected outrage now. Jack was awake after all; fully aware of the line his slave had crossed. He'd lost control of his body, and loss of control was the best way to earning a punishment. If he failed at the task, others would need to do the controlling for him. He closed his eyes and waited.   
  
But somehow he got laughter. Not a full belly-laugh, but a couple of snorts of amusement. Like Jack found the entire situation hilarious. Ianto couldn't exactly say he agreed with his master, but anything was better than being thrown from the bed knowing he'd never see his cock again.   
  
Jack moved suddenly, surging forward and rolling Ianto under him. The pet yelped in surprise, but let Jack take control. Shivering when teeth closed around the nape of his neck, Jack's entire body covering his own. It was easy to surrender - not that he really had any other choice - easy to let go. The pet relaxed despite all prior experience and knowledge, still hard in Jack's hand.   
  
"You're sleeping next to me, Ianto."   
  
The words tickled the down soft hairs just damp with Jack's spit. Where was this going? Please let it be in another direction than pain - please. Ianto inhaled deeply under Jack's weight - he had to breathe - taking in plenty of Jack's scent.   
  
"Very few people can resist my charm."   
  
Another shuddering breath; Jack's teeth had now found their way to the skin just behind his ear.   
  
"God_ I'd almost be insulted if you didn't have a hard-on for me."   
  
Ianto let the words wash over him as Jack nipped at the shell of his ear before sucking the lobe between his lips. Jack wasn't angry. Jack wasn't angry. Jack was happy. His master let the sensitive skin go with a hum.   
  
"You are hard for me, aren't you?"   
  
Ianto nodded furiously into the pillow, voice muffled by the down till Jack lifted off enough for him to turn his head.   
  
"Yes, sir. Only for you, sir. Only for you."   
  
He was cut off abruptly when Jack mouthed at his neck again, pressing him back down into the pillow. Ianto moaned when he felt Jack grind his own cock against his willing arse. He was going to be fucked; he wanted to be fucked. He wanted the sudden push and burn as he was filled. There was lube in the nightstand to his left, but he'd submit to anything Jack wanted. As much as the position allowed him, he moved up into the slow grind. He was so going to be fucked.   
  
Which is why Ianto was stunned when Jack rolled off of him suddenly. The pet followed in a rush when he realised Jack was heading into the small ensuite. Thanking his lucky stars he'd realised before the collar had to remind him that he had to be at Jack's heels.   
  
He let himself remain hard. It seemed to be what Jack wanted - he'd need to make sure he was near permanently erect if he was allowed to share his master's bed again - and if it wasn't what Jack wanted … Well _ either the collar would tell him he was disobeying Jack's unspoken orders, or Jack would. And then he'd know what to expect for this new way to misbehave. He let himself sink to his knees at the threshold of the smallish room. It never hurt those who owned you that you accepted their ownership. Never hurt to remind the that you were submissive to their will and whim.   
  
He watched Jack fuss over his soaps. It was all Jack ever fussed over, getting the shower to work precisely like he wished it to never took him any effort. Ianto's fingers itched to serve. Jack had let him wash him on occasion. It was always a treat to be allowed to care for that perfect skin; to caress it.   
  
"Yes, Ianto?"   
  
He must have been staring too openly. Ianto cursed himself, even as he bowed his head.   
  
"I was just thinking about how I like serving you, sir."   
  
The pet closed his eyes and waited. If Jack didn't min him happy - or at least not unhappy - he might be permitted to stay and watch, perhaps even serve. If his owner changed his mind on wanting him punished - please, no, please, please, please - he'd probably be sent away at best.   
  
"You like serving me?"   
  
Please don't send me away. Please believe me; it's the truth.   
  
"Yes, sir." Ianto tried his best to put conviction into his words. They were true. "I live to serve you, sir." He looked up at Jack, larger than life under the steaming spray. "It is an honour to serve you."   
  
He let himself have the joy of looking at his master's perfect form while the older man weighed his confession. He was painfully aware that it could all be ripped away from him at any second. He deserved to have it taken away. He knew he deserved to be unhappy and in pain_ but he lived for those short moments of joy; of warmth and care.   
  
Ianto blinked owlishly at the flannel in his hand. Only the sharp sting in his shoulder and back testimony to the fact that Jack had tossed it to him, and that he'd caught it; more on reflex than understanding. It took Jack's voice to bring him back to his senses.   
  
"Then serve me. Come on"   
  
The pet moved like the air was thick with more than steam; smoothly but slower. A voice screamed at him that it was a trap, but he couldn't make himself care. He soaped up the cloth and reached out.   
  
The dream didn't shatter. Painful reality didn't rear it's ugly head. Just the thin barrier between his fingers and Jack's body. Still hard - it wasn't exactly difficult to maintain the erection - he scrubbed at Jack's midriff. Hard enough to encourage the blood to rush to the surface of the skin and turn it pink ever so briefly, but not enough to hurt. He'd hurt Jack enough as it was, his master deserved better. Ianto kept his gaze to the spot his hands were working on; modest. He was here for Jack's pleasure, he was here to serve. He had to be good; perfect. There was no time to spend ogling his owner. He had to concentrate.   
  
Slowly, but not too slowly, he wound his way around Jack's torso and arms. All the while marvelling at the very fact that Jack was letting him do this. The captain let his pet lift and turn his arms freely, and Ianto did everything in his power to make it feel almost like a massage. If he did this well enough, Jack might have him in here more often. He'd serve his master wherever he was needed, but if he had the choice he would always prefer the warm shower to the colder shooting range.   
  
Still keeping his eyes demurely to himself, Ianto moved lower. Soaping up Jack's pert buttocks. When he started on the strong legs, the pet sank to his knees. He'd gotten very used to the position over the past months, and it was less awkward to reach up than down.   
  
Jack didn't interfere in his ministration till he'd covered over ninety percent of his bodies surface. Ianto stayed on his knees and handed the flannel back to his master when the captain's hand floated into his line of sight, palm open and up.   
  
He kept his eyes down, but he could smell the subtle perfume of Jack's favourite shampoo. Ha was very aware of his owner's cock right next to his face. Jack was interested. He'd been interested since he'd rubbed roughly against his arse fifteen minutes ago.   
  
Don't be greedy. Don't think you can expect his favour; you serve when he tells you to and not a second sooner. He bit his lip, carefully lifting his hands up to his neck. Settling into position settled his mind; made it easier to remember his place. Ianto turned his eyes up when Jack nudged his cheek.   
  
"Go on. I know you want to."   
  
Both of Jack's hands were covered in foam, twisted into his own hair. Ianto's gaze slid lower; Jack had poked him with his cock. He swallowed once, then licked his lips and leaned in.   
  
Orders were orders.   
  
"Hands off of your neck."   
  
The pet hummed his understanding, his shoulders gad for the change in position. Though the learnt posture helped him relax and was well worth the added strain, he was glad to have the use of his hands. He set them to work, stroking across wet skin as he sucked slowly. There was no need to hurry. This was Jack's first orgasm of the day; it needed to be a good one.   
  
Minutes into the languid blowjob, Ianto was jerked from an almost serene haze. Jack was pulling on his hair. The need to follow his master's direction strong enough that he followed the gentle tug. But it wasn't really a single direction. Fingers letting go and slipping through his hair again on a different spot. As his brain struggled to switch from a single task to sucking cock and paying attention, Ianto realised what was happening.   
  
Jack was rubbing his head. Or rather, kneading his hair. Which was different from the usual trailing of fingers for when he was free to choose his own pace, or the tight grip that steered his actions or hold him in place while his mouth was abused.   
  
No Not abused. Just used. And he needed to be used. Needed to be useful.   
  
Only when Jack swept a finger across his forehead, did the pet comprehend what Jack was doing. He was washing his hair, and a stray cloud of foam had started sliding down his face.   
  
Jack was grooming him.   
  
Warmth spread through Ianto's entire body, flushing his skin more than the warm water already covering him. Jack cared. Or at least cared about his appearance. It didn't matter.   
  
Spurred on, Ianto shifted back to his job. Not that he'd stopped sucking for a minute - he was better trained than that - but letting his body run on autopilot for too long was never a good idea. Especially when Jack was being this kind to him; this caring. He deserved something spectacular. And while he couldn't somehow become better than he already was, he could try his very best.   
  
And his very best seemed to please Jack to no end. The man moaned and lazily thrust his hips back and forth as he carefully and thoroughly lathered up all of Ianto's curls. When the slave felt the stream of water become more intense, he that he was being rinsed off. Suds streamed down his face and back. It was going to end soon; rinsed clean he'd be pushed away again; no longer worthy of the caring hands.   
  
Bold with heat and lust, Ianto threaded his arms in between Jack's spread legs, curled his hands around the captain's arse and hips, and pulled himself closer. The position forced him to swallow Jack to the root, but left him in an intimate hug; Jack's hands still washing the last of the shampoo from his scalp.   
  
His master's moans raining down on him, warmer and sweeter than the shower. The pet preened like a cat in heat; back curling in delight, arse rising a couple of centimetres off of his heels.   
  
"Good boy. Fuck. Yan. Good boy."   
  
Ianto nuzzled even closer, attempting to slide more of Jack. He couldn't. Lips already pressed against tanned skin and course pubic hair. He could feel anoxia sneaking up on him, but the thickening of Jack's shaft was more important than breathing. Ianto held himself in place. A fluttering gag reflex and undulating tongue more than enough to tease his master over the edge.   
  
If Jack had pushed at his head, he'd have et go in an instant, but without the order, he held tightly onto the only man that mattered in that moment. Jack. The man who cursed, whispered his name and came thickly down his throat and the edges of his vision started to waver.   
  
Jack.   
  
The man who let him swallow down every drop before gently pulling his head back and away. The first breath sounded harsh even under the constant rush of the shower, and Ianto felt himself tip forward into the strength of Jack's legs and hands. So strong. So masterful.   
  
Jack.   
  
The man who knew exactly what to do while he blinked and breathed.   
  
The man who turned off the shower and threw a towel around his pet's shoulders before drying off himself while all he could do was lick his lips in memory of the cock they'd touched; searching for the taste he'd grown to crave.   
  
The man who carefully dried him off as he knelt in a dream like state, unable to move. Orders would have snapped him out of it, but is was wonderful to be allowed to linger. Linger and burn the memory into his mind. He could never forget Jack rubbing a towel across his back and head - a real towel, not his usual rags - chasing stray droplets of water as they ran down his arms and legs. He even dried in between his fingers. And all he could do was stare as the towel as it dragged across his body, blinking owlishly in wonder. 

1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	83. Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written in snippets on the daily commute (long live trains). Not a smutty chapter, but hopefully interesting nonetheless! Enjoy

  
Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

 

#memberblock { width: 99%; margin: 1em auto; float: left; }  
.column { float: left; width: 32%; }  
html>body .column { width: 33%; }  
#category_content, #categoryblock { width: 99%; margin: 0 auto;}  
html>body #category_content, html>body #categoryblock { display: table; width: 100%; }  
.row { float: left;}  
html>body .row { display: table-row; float: none;}  
.catblockcell { padding: 0 1ex 1ex 0;}  
.catblockdiv { float: left; width: 32%;}  
html>body .catblockdiv {display: table-cell; float: none; width: 33%; }  
.cleaner { clear: both; height: 1px; font-size: 1px; border: none; margin: 0; padding: 0; background: transparent; }

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Torchwood](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=16)  
---  
**My punishment** by [trouble seeker](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=18618) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=145433) \- [202](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=145433)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=83) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=all)   


Author's Notes:

Written in snippets on the daily commute (long live trains). Not a smutty chapter, but hopefully interesting nonetheless! Enjoy (this story can also be read on livejournal: http://troubleseekers.livejournal.com/4116.html )  
  
1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112

  
  
Half an hour later, the haze had vanished in its entirety. Ianto was standing in the kitchenette - dressed again in a baggy t-shirt and loose trousers he might have used as pyjamas I his previous life - staring at a box of dry crushed oats. He was terrified, indecision gnawing at his mind like starving dogs at a bone.   
  
Usually it was Jack's breakfast that provided the first test of his nerves. The neat stack of pancakes in the oven - it kept them warm while he finished the rest of his batter - not nearly as stressful now that he had something to compare it to. 'The thin ones.' Jack had ordered as he plopped down in front of his desk. It had taken a quick glance in the cookbook to refresh the recipe - Jack usually preferred the fluffier American style pancakes - and it had been easy to complete the request. The order that had been thrown at him afterwards was what had him stumped.   
  
'And make yourself something too.'   
  
He'd nearly tripped over his own naked feet - something that would have him cursing himself for being clumsy and imperfect - brain grinding to a halt. Make himself food? Is still sounded ridiculous. He was barely worthy of his slop, let alone cook himself something. It had taken him seconds - stupid hesitations, he wasn't supposed to hesitate - to realise that he didn't understand the order and what that meant for him.   
  
Jack had instructed him last night on situations like these. He'd been trained. But that didn't mean his knees were shaking as he crawled to Jack's side and pressed his head to his master's feet. He had no choice but to ask for clarification. No doubt the very point of the order. A test, to see if the lessons had stuck. But showing his owner just how stupid he was, how bad he was at reading his master's wants, did not feel good at all.   
  
Jack hadn't been mad at him. No trace of anger anywhere in his tone. That at least told him he'd passed the test - this time.   
  
'Oatmeal or something. There's a box in the cupboard above the sink.'   
  
It had hardly given him any extra information, but he'd licked his thanks into Jack's boots and scurried off to do as he'd been told as soon as he was pushed away. And now he was staring at a box of oats, gaze ping-ponging between it and his surprisingly clean bowl.   
  
How much did he pour? Did he leave it plain, or did he add water or milk? Jack had pampered him with stock and diced meats, but that was for Jack to decide.   
  
Tearing his eyes away from his dilemma, Ianto quickly flipped the pancake currently on the stove. Precisely positioning the pan back onto the plate, he turned back to his bowl.   
  
If he gave himself too much he'd be asking for a beating. He knew he wasn't worthy of food. How the hell did he suddenly decide on his own what he deserved? Those sorts of decisions were so far out of his league it was insane.   
  
Willing his hands to stop shaking, he poured about half a cup into his bowl. It was a very small amount of food. Not enough to get him through a day of hard work, but then his very reason to exist these days was to suffer. Hunger was one of the ways he paid off his debt to civilisation.   
  
But what if Jack wanted him to eat more? He'd been adamant about getting him healthy again as soon as possible. Starving himself would slow that process, no doubt angering his owner. It would probably warrant a smaller punishment than if he crossed the line Jack had set for him, but it would earn his pain nonetheless.   
  
Biting his lip, he tipped the box over again, anxiously watching the small grains fall onto the smallish mound already there. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't expecting the collar to drop him at any second.   
  
He was deciding things for himself. He knew how bad that was.   
  
When he'd trickled about three quarters of a cup - total - into his bowl, he set the box back down. That was as far as he dared to go.   
  
Postponing the decision of adding liquids for just a bit, he slid the finished pancake onto the stack, and poured the last of the batter into the pan along with a small knob of butter. And then he had no choice but to stare at his bowl again. Usually the sight of it made his heart lead, now it just made his stomach shrivel up in worry.   
  
Shaking, he picked up the shiny metal, and carried it to the sink. There was no way he was taking the chance of adding milk. No way. Same went for any form of broth or fancy embellishments. Stirring the mass around with his finger - he wasn't about to try and use utensils to fix his food - Ianto eyed it hesitantly. It looked like a smaller portion than what Jack had fed him yesterday; a lot smaller.   
  
Hunger for a day - or longer, he never knew how long he'd be starved - was a better choice than a full blown punishment.   
  
Flipping the final pancake on the stack, Ianto thought about heating his meal. A thought he abandoned as quickly as it rose. He wasn't taking chances with this. It was a test. A test of his loyalty and obedience; to see if he knew his place. He did. He knew where he belonged, and was grateful for every day he wasn't locked into his cell. He worked hard for that privilege.   
  
"Your breakfast, sir."   
  
Head down, Ianto held out the tray for Jack to approve before setting it down on the desk and stepping back.   
  
"And yours?"   
  
The pet felt his heartrate shift up another notch. He'd left the bowl in the kitchen, needing both hands to bring out the food and coffee.   
  
"It's still in the kitchen, sir."   
  
Discretely wiping his sweaty palms on his trousers - it was a small miracle he hadn't dropped the tray - Ianto waited.   
  
"Go get it then."   
  
Jack mumbled the order around a mouthful of pancake, already digging into his breakfast. Ianto hurried to obey. If he'd made a mistake, he didn't want to add tardiness to the long list of things he'd done wrong. He knew almost every transgression he'd ever made, and didn't doubt Jack remembered them just as well.   
  
Less than a minute later, he knelt at Jack's side with the dog's bowl held up for inspection. He'd locked his arms in place in an attempt to stop the trembling; fingertips white around the rim. It took Jack a second or two to realise he was there, more focussed on his meal than his surroundings. It didn't matter, the pet was used to being ignored till someone found the time to be bothered with him.   
  
"That's not a lot."   
  
Ianto swallowed, head dipping just a tad lower. He'd made too little.   
  
"No, sir. I_ I didn't want to presume."   
  
Jack snorted.   
  
"I'm sure you didn't."   
  
Ianto flinched. He didn't know what he was expected to do now, still holding the bowl up. Would he be allowed to eat even this meagre portion? Or would Jack leave him hungry for making the mistake?   
  
"No, sir. I know my place."   
  
It sounded dangerously like arguing, but the words were off of his traitorous tongue before he could bite down on it. Breathing shallowly, Ianto let his chin nudge his chest. Submission the only thing he had to offer in return for his insolence. He'd remembered that he needed to ask questions, but he'd forgotten than he was meant to be quiet.   
  
Stupid, stupid slave.   
  
Mute, he didn’t dare voice his apology. Arms starting to hurt from the pose, beaten muscles begging him to move; he stayed put.   
  
"Not hungry?"   
  
He wasn't allowed to lie, the ability no doubt beaten out of him for the rest of his life.   
  
"I am, sir. Please."   
  
The small plea all he dared to add before shutting his mouth. Talking was dangerous.   
  
"Then eat."   
  
The pet's arms unlocked, trembling in relief for multiple reasons.   
  
"Thank you, sir. I'm very grateful."   
  
He set the food down and meant to reach for Jack's feet.   
  
"Just eat it before it gets cold."   
  
Sucking in a breath sharply, Ianto froze again.   
  
"I_ It_ It's not heated, sir."   
  
Warm food was a luxury. He wasn't permitted luxury. Any food that had been heated for him was a miracle; he wouldn't_ couldn't presume. Had Jack expected him to give himself luxury? Another test he'd failed? Or had he passed?   
  
"Don't like it heated?"   
  
Head down, Ianto wished he could see Jack's face. Expressions would give him some sense of what Jack wanted to hear. Tell him if he was angry. Just the clink of cutlery on china telling him that Jack had not stopped eating.   
  
"No, _ I like warm food, sir." He had to explain his thinking process. Anything to somehow get himself back into his master's favour. "I know_ " he paused, searching for the right words. "I know I deserve to starve, sir. I know that. I'm always grateful when you find the time to feed me. And when you heated my food I was very happy, sir. I was. So grateful for the kindness. I know I don't deserve it. I didn't want to cross any lines." Tears were starting to form, and the pet felt his throat tighten in an attempt to stop them from falling. "I just want to serve you, sir."   
  
Ianto blinked fast, he had nothing to cry about. Tears were for when he was in pain. He was not in pain. Snidely, his brain added - yet - and Ianto felt even more acutely aware of his body. Open for any retribution Jack decided to rain down on him.   
  
"Just eat your food, Ianto."   
  
Jack didn't sound angry - exactly. But there was something bordering on annoyance in his tone.   
  
"Yes, sir."   
  
The answer was whispered. He didn't want to fan the irritation into something bigger; something with teeth. He'd no doubt already sown the seeds for future anger. As silently as he could manage, he licked at the tiny portion he'd allowed himself. Willing his body to disappear. Hoping his stomach wouldn't grumble throughout the day. He'd done this to himself after all.   
  
When he'd finished very slowly licking the bowl clean - no sound, not a single sound - Ianto stayed in position till Jack called for him. He'd started the day just fine - lovely actually - but this failure would outweigh any good behaviour.   
  
He'd need to be better.   
  
–-------------------------------------------   
  
"I thought I told you that I didn't want you or any of the others near the hub for a few days." Jack's booming voice filled the deathly quiet hub, startling Ianto enough that he nearly dropped the stack of papers he'd cleaned off of Gwen's desk. "The rift hasn't exploded."   
  
Whatever Owen responded was lost in the blare of the front door opening. Ianto shuffled the papers a bit, kept his head down and headed for the table he was allowed to use for sorting. He wasn't allowed to listen to their conversations. Don't listen; just concentrate on your work.   
  
Doing his very best to act like he'd been trained, he completely missed Owen's approach. The startled jump and stifled gasp evidence of his inability to behave right. He dropped to his knees and apologised to the doctor; heat dancing across his face in embarrassment.   
  
"Can I serve you, Owen?"   
  
"Serve, no. But I need you in the med bay for another check-up."   
  
Head pressed against Owen's shoes, Ianto nodded his understanding.   
  
"Yes, Owen."   
  
He expected the doctor to lead him to his domain, but instead Owen walked back to Jack. It didn't stop the pet from walking smoothly - he needed to be graceful, unobtrusive - to the cooled room. He hadn't been given any specific instructions, so he settled into position as near to the centre of the room as the layout allowed him. Hoping he wouldn't be left alone with his fluttering nerves for too long.   
  
A check-up. But he'd only been given the complete once over a bit over a day ago. Had Owen ended his holiday early to really look at his condition, or was he in need of an outlet?   
  
The doctor hadn't ever really taken his anger out on him. He'd used him for chores. Ordered him to clean, carry, fetch and note. Apart from angry words, he'd never even punished him. No. That wasn't true. He'd been smacked with a ruler that one time he'd fucked up.   
  
That didn't mean he was safe from pain though. People changed. And what better way to push a man to violence than an encounter with more scum of the earth. No doubt reminding the man of the horrors Ianto himself had released upon the hub. Even though he was allowed to serve - and suffer, never forget the suffering - he was no better than the cannibals.   
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
"I told you to take a break, Owen."   
  
"And I did." The doctor plopped himself gracelessly into the nearest chair. "Did you really think I'd leave you with him for more than a day? What the hell did you do to him, Jack?"   
  
"Nothing."   
  
Owen snorted, swivelling the chair from side to side, hands grabbing the armrests. Mostly he did it to buy Jack some extra time. Time he could use to amend his answer_ nothing.   
  
"Ianto just about jumped out of hi skin when I talked to him. He was on the ground and at my feet faster than I've ever seen him go down. I told you he was fragile, Jack. I told you."   
  
"I didn't hurt him Owen." Jack interjected in a hurry, hands out from his sides as he leaned back against a desk. "I tried to be nice for God's sake. He freaked out on his own."   
  
Owen realised he was staring, the silence ticking on between them. He cleared his throat.   
  
"You tried to be nice? I'm almost scared to ask what your definition of 'nice' is these days. What did you do? Not beat him as long? Just barely starved him for the last day? Or did you give him a break from fucking you?"   
  
Jack's face pulled back into what Owen knew was his guilty look. Like a kid caught with his hand where it shouldn't have been in the first place. He heard his snide tone turn sour.   
  
"Fuck! You fucked him." Owen turned the chair to stop himself from jumping up and doing something he'd regret. Jack no doubt deserved it though. He took a firmer grip on the armrests when he'd gone a full circle. "You fucked him." A statement, not a question. Owen forced himself to keep his voice down, aware of how far sound could travel in the hub once it exceeded a certain volume. "Ha's got a cracked rib, Jack. He was beaten black and blue and was no doubt traumatised beyond reason. Even without the huge consent issue you've been ignoring for the past months, he was not in any condition to be fucked."   
  
Owen paused to let his words sink in, and his own mind cool down. He'd stepped aside after the whole cyber-man incident. There had needed to be some kind of sanction, and he couldn't contact anyone outside concerning the abuse. He'd thought he could eventually steer Jack towards a straighter path, but he'd somehow gotten used to the naked man walking around serving them on their whim. He'd never truly acclimatised to the slavery, but he'd started ignoring it at some point - he couldn't be sure when exactly.   
  
The clothes and additional food had been an improvement, but if he backed down now it would never improve. Ianto may very well be clothed, he was still the office slave. A monkey in a suit didn't stop being a monkey. Playing dress up couldn't fool him, not now.   
  
He'd need to be assertive. He was sure he'd included the word in many a CV way back when.   
  
"He begged me to, Owen."   
  
The doctor did a double take.   
  
"He beg_ Oh don't give me those puppy eyes Harkness. I'm Immune. He begged you to?"   
  
"Yes." Jack gestured emphatically, obviously willing the doctor to believe him. "I was nice. You know I can be nice."   
  
Owen raised his eyebrows - both of them, he didn't have the dexterity Ianto possessed - but stayed silent.   
  
"Ok. I haven't been nice lately; not to Ianto. But you know I can be."   
  
He doctor gave a reluctant, silent nod. The pause grew larger, waiting to be filled with acknowledgement, but it grew in vain. The captain sighed.   
  
"Well I was. Or at least I tried. I gave him a warm shower and he begged me to hurt him. He panicked, Owen. He panicked over a warm shower and begged me to drown him and fainted when I refused. I took off the cage and he just about cried himself to sleep. I even let him sleep in my bed, but when I went to check on him he was on the floor. He was petrified, Owen. He didn't want it. He'd only get in the bed with me next to him. The only times he was calm was when I ordered him around, or let him kneel, or_"   
  
Owen kept his gaze steady.   
  
"Or fucked him. All right. Yes. I fucked him after he begged me to."   
  
Jack's voice scaled up as he ranted - not cracking or catching - but his distress was more than readable enough. Owen didn't cut him any slack, voice round with surprise, he answered.   
  
"What? He doesn't trust you?"   
  
Even while openly mocking his boss, Owen kept his face blank.   
  
"Fuck off, Owen. You try and react to someone begging you to beat them with their eyes wide and wet with tears of fear. I_"   
  
Jack cut off suddenly, and Owen fidgeted under the sudden, hard stare.. The ghost of Ianto kneeling at his feet, eyes begging for punishment, hadn't been as invisible on his face as he'd hoped.   
  
"He begged you to hurt him? When? No_ What did you do?"   
  
The doctor huffed, releasing the armrest of the chair in favour of crossing his arms tightly across his chest.   
  
"We weren't talking about me."   
  
"You hit him, didn't you?" Jack stared at him in open-faced wonder. "I never thought you'd actually go as far as punishing him."   
  
"I didn't_" Owen veered out of the chair, before realising he couldn't lie about it. He had hurt Ianto. He'd been at a mental standstill and he'd turned to the lightest form of violence he'd been able to think of. But he'd turned to violence. "All right, I did."   
  
He eyed Jack hotly, daring him to open is mouth.   
  
"But I didn't do it because I wanted to, dammit! I did it because you," he poked a finger against Jack's chest: "didn't give me any other option. He'd have panicked and gone to 'confess his sins' to you. And then what would have happened to him?"   
  
The doctor was grateful that Jack had the sense to look sheepish. The captain raised his hands in surrender.   
  
"I'm not denying that, Owen. I just want you to understand that it isn't easy. I can't just take the collar off of him and tell him he has his rights back. He won't take it well. I put the cuffs back on him and he looked so happy."   
  
"Of course it won't be as easy as that!" Owen hissed the words, the only other option was to shout. And shouting would mean Ianto heard him, and it would mean he'd get to check up on a patient twice as nervous as he probably already was. "You've brainwashed him into thinking this is the right thing."   
  
Stepping back, Owen pulled his clothes back into order.   
  
"This is going to take a lot of time and don't you dare think I'm letting you go back down the other road."   
  
"Of course not, I_"   
  
"I'm going to go see if you've managed to turn a crack into a break before our little slave freezes down there. We'll talk about this later."   
  
Walking away wasn't easy. He'd have much rather run. For the hills or to Ianto, he didn't know. But he didn't run. He walked. Breathing deep, he got his voice and heart-rate back under control.   
  
"Get up before you catch a cold." 

1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	84. Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Owen is alone with Ianto ...

  
Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

 

#memberblock { width: 99%; margin: 1em auto; float: left; }  
.column { float: left; width: 32%; }  
html>body .column { width: 33%; }  
#category_content, #categoryblock { width: 99%; margin: 0 auto;}  
html>body #category_content, html>body #categoryblock { display: table; width: 100%; }  
.row { float: left;}  
html>body .row { display: table-row; float: none;}  
.catblockcell { padding: 0 1ex 1ex 0;}  
.catblockdiv { float: left; width: 32%;}  
html>body .catblockdiv {display: table-cell; float: none; width: 33%; }  
.cleaner { clear: both; height: 1px; font-size: 1px; border: none; margin: 0; padding: 0; background: transparent; }

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Torchwood](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=16)  
---  
**My punishment** by [trouble seeker](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=18618) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=145660) \- [202](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=145660)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=84) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=all)   


Author's Notes:

Owen is alone with Ianto ...   
  
This took a while to write (and rewrite). I don't want to make any mistakes in Owen's personality here; he's too important a character. (this story can also be read on livejournal: http://troubleseekers.livejournal.com/4363.html )  
  
1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112

  
  
"Yes, Owen."   
  
Ianto repressed a shiver and clambered up out of his kneel as smoothly as he could manage. The cold floor had numbed his legs, and even though he'd been allowed to wear clothes - _so grateful, kind, kind masters_ \- his joints had grown thick and slow. The doctor had been merciful in other ways as well. He hadn't ordered him to strip when he'd sent him into the cold, nor had he left him to chill for too long. He wholeheartedly shared the other man's opinion on colds; being sick on top of everything would be bad for him. It didn't mean Owen wasn't going to hurt him in some other way. Healthy was one thing, happy another. Still. He couldn’t forget his manners.   
  
"Thank you."   
  
"So — how'r you feeling?"   
  
It would have once sounded benign, a question as easily answered as it was dismissed. Not any more. Now even the simplest question carried the threat of failure. Did he answer as any patient would to a doctor? A quick but accurate description of how he perceived his body's condition? Or did he speak as a slave who was meant to be in pain; who wasn't worthy of complaining of most aches. A slave who deserved to be in pain. What had Jack already told the doctor?   
  
He'd need to tell the truth either way, but the latter would involve a lot of downplaying.   
  
He could only stay silent so long.   
  
"My shoulders hurt, but I don't have a headache."   
  
Mentioning the headache seemed important, since Owen had checked for a concussion the day before last?   
  
"I'm able to serve."   
  
Jack had been hesitant to make use of him in his damaged state, he didn't want Owen thinking he couldn't work. If he sowed that seed, he faced being banished till his health improved.   
  
The doctor looked at him for a long while, giving the pet nothing to read off of his face. Had he answered wrongly? Perhaps Owen wanted him to be in pain? What if he now decided to hurt him more than he'd originally planned because he wasn't as injured as he'd thought. His thoughts stopped spiralling out of control when Owe brusquely turned to shrug his lab coat on.   
  
"Shirt off."   
  
Owen's tone was as carefully blank as his face, and Ianto hurried to obey. In his haste - _don't hesitate, never hesitate_ \- he forgot to take the condition his body was in into consideration. The reflex to do as he'd been told was strong enough that his arms were up to his neck before his brain recognised the signals his pummelled nerves were sending out. Inhaling sharply, he slowed his movements and managed to slither out of the offending piece of clothing. Folding it reverently, the pet hardly dared to look up. If he was lucky, the doctor had been busy with something and his idiocy had gone unnoticed. He was never lucky.   
  
"Anything else that—" Owen raised his hands to make quotation marks in the air, "hurts?"   
  
Ianto felt his knees buckle - the need to kneel, to be small and harmless nearly all encompassing - before he remembered why he was standing in the first place and quickly straightened before he could do more than bob in place.   
  
"I— I apologise if I angered you,"   
  
He kept his head down - _you're not worthy of looking at them_ \- and tried desperately to fix his mistake. "I— everything is sore in some way." He gestured vaguely at his sides, "But my sides, back and shoulders are worse. If I try to breathe too deeply, it pinches here and it really hurts."   
  
Ianto placed a shaking hand on the cracked rib; the bruise, only partially hidden under his palm, a vivid blotched purple. He hadn't been told that his rib was cracked. There was no need for anyone to bother explaining things to him, even when the information concerned his own health . All he'd ever known about his condition was what he'd deduced on his own, and what he'd overheard; though he wasn't _really_ allowed to know what Jack and Owen talked about when he was being examined. But the rib just didn't hurt enough for it to be completely broken; it hurt too much for it to be fine.   
  
Owen just nodded absently.   
  
"Let's see if the crack became a break then. Hands at your sides."   
  
Ianto obeyed, just barely watching the doctor choose a scanner and point it at him. At least his self diagnosis had been correct. He closed his eyes and prayed for the general resilience of his bones. He didn't doubt that he'd be punished for the break - it had been a crack when Owen checked him over before; if it was now broken then he'd been the cause. He wasn't allowed to ruin Torchwood property. Plus, isolation was all the more probable if he needed to be immobile to heal; Jack wanted him to heal.   
  
The pet gave a small twitch when the scanner beeped - Would he even get to hear the results? - and nearly jumped when Owen noisily dropped the alien tool back onto a tray.   
  
"Everything looks all right. Loose the trousers."   
  
Tension had flown out of Ianto at the first sentence - he could still serve - only to rekindle at the order. The renewed fear didn't stop him from shimmying the tracksuit bottoms over his hips and to the floor. They went down easier than the shirt, but the pet treated them with the same reverence; carefully folding them before setting them aside. Even with the easy routine, his unease remained. Most exams didn't require nudity; not with the scanners and other alien tech Owen had at his fingertips. Perhaps there would be sex after all.   
  
Nervous, the pet glanced around and caught sight of himself in one of the more polished metal doors. It wasn't a mirror by far, but the reflection was clear enough to see that he was covered in bruises. His entire body a medley of blues, purples and reds on a white backdrop.   
  
The snap of latex gloves brought him back to his current situation. Owen. He really couldn't afford to let his concentration slip at times like these.   
  
"I see you lost the cage."   
  
"Yes, Owen." There was no way of knowing if the doctor approved of the change. "The captain was kind enough to trust me without it. I'm very gra—"   
  
"Grateful. Yes. I'm sure you are."   
  
Ianto froze when Owen suddenly crouched down in front of him and reached up to prod at his bollocks. As the surprisingly gentle examination continued, the pet found that he didn't know what to do. For so long, he'd known only that an erection was a bad thing. He'd been punished excessively for achieving one, caged, and painfully corrected for trying to get any pleasure from his own body. But ever since the cage had gone the rules had shifted. He'd been encouraged to get hard. It even seemed that not having an erection when he was around his owner was now a bad thing.   
  
Even as he pondered his options, Ianto found his cock taking the choice out of his hands. He wanted to whimper, but he didn't dare make a sound. What if this was the wrong thing to do? What if he offended Owen? How did his mutinous penis expect to be treated gently after so many months of confinement, fear, and pain.   
  
The clinical fondling didn't turn aggressive; in fact it didn't hurt at all. The same exam a week ago would have been very different. His sack would have still been filled to the brim, and more than sensitive to touch.   
  
The doctor somehow ignored the erection and finished up, having learnt all he wanted to learn from the slave's testicles. He made a few notes on the clipboard he'd brought along and started examining the rest of the pet's body with gently fingers.   
  
"How do they feel?"   
  
The pet started to answer, but paused after the I. Owen had just prodded at his left thigh. "My legs are sore, but they don't hinder my ability to work. I don't think I'd be very good at running, but—"   
  
Owen interrupted by smoothly lifting both testicles in his hand again. Ianto stuttered, and though he managed to continue to stare resolutely ahead of himself, he tensed up and nearly lifted up onto his toes. He was grateful for his body control if nothing else.   
  
"They don't hurt?"   
  
He couldn't make it a statement, caught too much on the edge of near pleasure. He still wasn't sure the this wouldn't end with him braced against some random surface with Owen's cock deep up his arse. Or with him on his knees sucking with all the skill he had. Ianto felt his erection grow even sturdier; blood rushing around his body as he stood shock still.   
  
The pet managed to loose some of the tension when the doctor just made an agreeable sound and let Ianto's sack swing loose again.   
  
"Nothing's broken or too damaged. No torn ligaments, not even a sprained ankle." Stripping off the gloves, Owen stood. "The rib will heal on its own in a couple of weeks as long as you don't do anything stupid."   
  
Ianto winced. He was very aware of his own idiocy, and how it often landed him in more trouble than he could afford.   
  
"There's nothing I can do to make it set faster, but the bruises I can help along."   
  
Ianto blinked in shock - just barely keeping his jaw from dropping to the floor. The doctor had inspected what felt like every inch of his body, but had done nothing but taking a couple of swabs, and jotting down notes. He'd taken a picture or two as well, but the pet didn't question. There had been no pain - _so far_ \- and though he was still erect, there had been no sex - _so far_.   
  
"Get dressed."   
  
Owen gestured towards his clothes, and Ianto reached for them readily. Thanking the doctor, he slipped back into the warmer garments. As he dressed, Owen rummaged through a cabinet and pressed a small, fat, glass jar into his hands as soon as he'd finished crawling back into the t.   
  
"That needs to be rubbed into _all_ the bruises before you go to sleep. Got that?"   
  
The pet nodded, staring down at the jar in childlike wonder.   
  
"There should be enough in there for a couple of days, and we'll see how it goes from there. Good?"   
  
"Yes, Owen. Thank you." There really wasn't much else he could say, so he fell back on his basic training and sank to his knees and tried his best to impress his gratitude into the simple dark leather shoes.   
  
"That's enough, Ianto."   
  
The pet sat back onto his heels before once again remembering Owen's admonishment about catching a cold and standing. There was something strange in the doctor's tone, but he didn't know what. All he knew that it wasn't the same tone with which he was usually dismissed - he gripped the jar tightly- something had changed— and change was never good. Change meant searching for the new rules he'd be expected to somehow know.   
  
Change meant pain, and punishment, and degradation. 

1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	85. Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very late chapter *bows low* I hope you can forgive me and still enjoy the latest instalment of this strange and twisted tale.

  
Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

 

#memberblock { width: 99%; margin: 1em auto; float: left; }  
.column { float: left; width: 32%; }  
html>body .column { width: 33%; }  
#category_content, #categoryblock { width: 99%; margin: 0 auto;}  
html>body #category_content, html>body #categoryblock { display: table; width: 100%; }  
.row { float: left;}  
html>body .row { display: table-row; float: none;}  
.catblockcell { padding: 0 1ex 1ex 0;}  
.catblockdiv { float: left; width: 32%;}  
html>body .catblockdiv {display: table-cell; float: none; width: 33%; }  
.cleaner { clear: both; height: 1px; font-size: 1px; border: none; margin: 0; padding: 0; background: transparent; }

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Torchwood](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=16)  
---  
**My punishment** by [trouble seeker](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=18618) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=145976) \- [202](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=145976)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=85) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=all)   


Author's Notes:

A very late chapter *bows low* I hope you can forgive me and still enjoy the latest instalment of this strange and twisted tale.   
  
(also available on livejournal at http://troubleseekers.livejournal.com/4749.html )  
  
1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112

  
  
  
Jack watched Ianto walk back into the main hub looking uncertain with Owen right behind him. The doctor didn't look insecure at all; glasses still perched on his nose, white lab coat billowing out behind him with each long, sure step. As he pushed ahead of his timid patient, Owen spoke loudly enough for him to hear as well.   
  
"At least once a day till it's emptied out. Doctor's orders."   
  
As he spoke, Owen didn't look at Ianto - not that the younger man noticed, too busy inspecting the floor to see where Owen's eyes were - but stared resolutely at his boss. When Ianto nodded his understanding and no doubt promised his obedience - they were too far off to clearly hear Ianto's hushed voice - Owen quickly strode off into the captain's office. The doctor looked ready for a fight, if not truly eager for one.   
  
Jack didn't need to be a psychic to see that Owen didn't want him second-guessing the orders he'd just given Ianto. The same dogged resilience still glowed in Owen's eyes as he stared moodily from behind the desk; already comfortably slouched in the chair Jack called his own. The captain raised his eyebrows at the doctor's obvious challenge, but relented; giving a short nod in the other man's general direction before shutting the door and leaning his hip against the desk. He just managed to not cross his arms in front of himself; being defensive would just rile Owen up even further.   
  
Besides, Ianto's health wasn't something he was looking to argue. Jack carefully sorted through his words before opening the conversation.   
  
"How is he?"   
  
It was worth the extra effort to see Owen splutter and deflate. No doubt the doctor had been braced for a barrage of questions and resistance, if not anger. The last mostly because he'd ben pretty rude in walking away from their earlier conversation.   
  
"He's not worse."   
  
Jack nodded patiently at the snapped answer; it seemed even deflated the anger hadn't left entirely. Deeming it wise to let Owen continue on his own, Jack remained silent; posture open and inquisitive.   
  
"The rib's not broken. Hasn't changed at all. Boy's tough."   
  
Jack nodded again, tilting his head to the side in a disarming imitation of a puppy.   
  
"Don't start that again Harkness. I already told you I'm immune." Even so, the doctor's tone softened. "Scanned and examined all of him; he's going to be right as fucking rain in about a week. Rib'll hurt him for a bit longer but it'll heal just fine as long as he's not told to do anything stupid."   
  
Jack held up his hands and smiled easily - a pretty much universal gesture of goodwill, though you were as good as dead if you tried it in the H2L5-systems.   
  
"I'll keep him on light duties. I happened to overhear something about a daily application?"   
  
"It's a cream. Once a day and the bruises should be gone before the jar's even empty." Owen swept the glasses off of his face and pinched the bridge of his nose. "It's the only thing I can do for him, Jack. I can fix the small booboos, but I haven't got a magic potion that'll fix what you did to his head."   
  
"I don't expect you to, Owen. I'll fix it."   
  
"I was in this office nine months ago, Jack. You promised me there would be no mess. That_" Owen gestured out of the large window, out of which you could just see Ianto cleaning up onehanded. "does not look like a mess free zone to me."   
  
"And I'll fix it."   
  
The doctor sighed, and Jack didn't know what else to say. Their conversation right after the cyber-man incident rushing back. He'd asked Owen to trust him back then, he couldn't repeat those words. Not right now; not today.   
  
It was as if Owen understood the silence, sitting up out of his slouch to stare at Ianto before getting up.   
  
"Just try to keep it in your pants for a couple of days, yeah?"   
  
Jack found his own eyes follow Owen's. Ianto looked so scared, beaten down, and timid as he searched for rubbish and misplaced files; a shell of the bubbly and driven boy he'd let waltz into the hub so long ago.   
  
"Yeah."   
  
With a final nod, Owen evacuated the hub. Walking out of Jack's office, peeling off his coat, chucking it in the general direction of his desk - miraculously, the thing caught in the back of his chair - and stalking out of the front door without so much as a single look back.   
  
Jack grinned when he realised Owen had kept the lab coat on during their impromptu meeting, only shedding the open sign of authority after the business was done. Owen had grown a lot since he'd taken the broken man under his wing way back when. If he'd managed to guide the suicidal young man he'd been then into the protective doctor he was today, then he could undo what he'd personally done to Ianto.   
  
He had a blank sheet to work with - a terrified white canvas - he could build up the man he needed Ianto to be. Strong, loyal, loving and fierce; all qualities he'd probably once possessed, waiting to be rekindled and shaped.   
  
He could do this.   
  
"Ianto, come here for a minute."   
  
Never anything but obedient, Ianto rushed to drop whatever he'd been holding on a nearby desk, and hurried into his owner's office.   
  
"What've you got there?"   
  
While he'd kept his tone pleasant enough - friendly even - he could see tension rising even higher in his pet. Shoulders hushed up around his shoulders, Ianto dropped to his knees to hold up a glass jar in supplication. With his head down, Jack could easily see the tremors running through Ianto's back. No doubt at a loss of how he could convey Owen's orders without incurring some form of wrath.   
  
"It's a salve, sir. Owen has instructed me to use it daily to help the bruises heal faster."   
  
Jack could taste Ianto's fear; metallic at the back of his throat. The urge to gather his pet up in his arms and soothe his hurts rose again. He wanted Ianto to trust him; want him. But Owen was right, the switch would come slowly and being used sexually wouldn't help it along. He supressed the urge, keeping himself distant and kind.   
  
"That's good. You need to put it on before bed?"   
  
"Yes, sir."   
  
He could see Ianto relax. Shallow breaths making place for deeper ones; colour rushing to pale cheeks. The pet had probably been afraid of being caught between a rock and a hard place. If two of his authoritative figures disagreed on an order, the repercussions were daunting. Disobeying one to obey the other would have triggered the collar no matter who he followed. Ianto wasn't aware that the collar had pretty much been shut off. The only reason it would activate, was if he was a danger to others or himself.   
  
"Make sure you don't forget."   
  
There could be no harm in reinforcing Owen's orders. It would set Ianto free of doubt.   
  
"No, sir." Ianto shook his head, still staring at the floor with his arms up. "I won't forget, sir. Thank you."   
  
Jack plucked the jar from unresisting fingers.   
  
"I'll keep it on my desk for now so it doesn't get lost."   
  
Slowly, Ianto lowered his arms, tilting his head up to stare at his owner.   
  
Jack was transfixed by Ianto's gaze. Wet, wide eyes stared up at him; almost worshipping. Only when Ianto sighed in pleasure and his lids shuttered closed, did Jack realise he'd reached out to pet his slave's head. It was so easy to touch him. So easy to reach out and take what was being offered. But it wasn't being offered freely; he pulled his hand back.   
  
Ianto's eyes instantly snapped open again, and the captain forced himself to look away. Fingers fumbling for crisp papers rather than soft curls and a smooth skull.   
  
"I could use another cup of coffee."   
  
It was a sudden dismissal, but he couldn't stand those idolising eyes; couldn't stand the hurt swimming in them. With a frustrated sigh he sorted through the pages strewn across his desk. Paperwork seemed a lot less rewarding without the promise of sex afterwards. At least Owen had left again. Knowing the others at least were relaxing was a soothing balm; they deserved it.   
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
"Ianto! Go set the table in the conference room."   
  
Ianto stopped sorting files into their correct piles and looked towards his master's voice. He felt his heart swell it the sight of Jack - leaning in the doorway to the sorting room next to archive C3 - he was such a kind master. He'd never expected his master to come all the way down into the depths of the hub just to summon him upstairs. Jack could have just as easily used the comm's unit he had been instructed to carry with him - he'd clipped it to his right pocket, too afraid to just slip it in unsecured; what if he lost it somewhere!   
  
"Yes, sir."   
  
Tapping the files he'd already sorted - neat piles per cabinet - into formation, he set them aside. The next time he was down here he could place them where they meant to go in quick order. Wiping his palms, Ianto realised he needed more information.   
  
"Please, sir."   
  
Kneeling in front of Jack was easy as breathing, even if taking his position strained his shoulders a bit; he'd need to stretch them into shape again anyway.   
  
"What is it Ianto? You can put you arms down."   
  
Thanking his master, Ianto carefully placed his hands on his knees. It still left him open for Jack's gaze.   
  
"Would you permit me to ask a question, sir?"   
  
He'd been told to ask. But one didn't just start throwing questions around like a complete moron; he was polite, submissive, obedient.   
  
"Uh. Sure. Go ahead."   
  
_So kind. So, so kind._  
  
"How many plates should I set, sir?"   
  
It reeked of disobedience - assuming that he'd be expected to set himself a plate - but he needed to be sure. And a slap across the face for insolence was far preferable than repeating a mistake. Jack had never been forgiving for repeat offences. And why would he? They let their pet serve them out of grace; they couldn't very well encourage bad behaviour.   
  
"Ah." Jack paused, and Ianto braced himself; ready to roll with it if Jack decided to hit him. "Two, please."   
  
Please? Ianto hid his confusion under routine; thanking Jack and hurrying up the stairs. The multitude of them meant that his legs were protesting insistently by the time he reached the kitchenette. Repressing the ache was easy; he was experienced in functioning under worse conditions. There was no way he would let it seem like he wasn't capable of serving.   
  
Setting the plates, cutlery and glasses was easy after the short rest while he'd gathered the kit. The pet didn't know what Jack would be having for dinner, but he'd checked the clock as he worked and there was no time for him to prepare dinner. He hoped the regular plates would suit the mystery take out meal. God he hated being in the dark about these things; hated the increased chance for punishments.   
  
He knew he couldn't expect to be fed tonight.   
  
He'd bad his breakfast. Yes, it had been a smaller portion than had somehow become the norm, but it was still more than nothing. He deserved nothing. He couldn't start expecting to be fed; couldn't start hoping.   
  
And then he'd had lunch; bought especially for him.   
  
\-----------------------------------------------   
  
The slave hadn't known what to expect when his owner had gotten up around lunchtime and walked out without a word. It wasn't unheard of for Jack to go out to eat, but he usually ordered his pet to do all his cooking. And why wouldn't he? Why spend money on a table, a server and a chef, when you could have a great meal prepared for you at home. Unless the quality of the meals had degraded. As he'd worked on the tasks he'd been given, Ianto had promised himself that he'd be better; that he'd try harder to truly please Jack.   
  
He hadn't expected Jack to come back down with soup and sandwiches, all packed in paper and styrofoam. The pet had reminded himself that Jack could do what he pleased, and had kept his head down. He'd been mortified that his stomach had grumbled when the wonderful smells had wafted down to him.   
  
He himself had been the cause of his hunger! He'd been too dim to understand the portion Jack had wanted his breakfast to be.   
  
The slave knew to expect to be reminded of his stupidity at the very least. More probable, was a swift punishment for calling attention to himself; demanding food.   
  
And then Jack had surprised him; once more turning the world he knew upside down.   
  
He'd called Ianto to him, and while he'd felt his stomach turn sour at every step, he hadn't hesitated. As he knelt and waited for whatever Jack decided he deserved, that was the thought that comforted the slave; he hadn't hesitated. He hadn't failed completely yet; still obedient.   
  
The red food bowl - filled to the brim with a thin soup - was so far down on his list of possibilities, that Ianto sat frozen in position; staring. Jack had bought soup for him? It couldn't be for him to eat; surely?   
  
And then Jack's voice, telling him to eat. Prepared for a trap - for pain - he'd slowly bent towards the food. And then he'd tasted it. The sensory overload as he tried to lick from the his bowl at a reasonable pace still burned bright in his memory. Even as a small part of him kept his guard up - waiting for the foot to fall - most of him could do nothing but enjoy the food. The smooth texture and flavours - God the flavours - overwhelming him. He couldn't remember eating something that didn't just vaguely taste of real food. Though he was grateful for all food, even for his slop.   
  
_So grateful to be out in the light. So grateful to serve when he knew he didn't deserve such kindness._  
  
\-----------------------------------------------   
  
No. He couldn't expect to be fed a third time. Even if Jack wanted him to heal; he'd already been given more food than he could expect. Truth be told, he expected to go hungry again as soon as his body was back in a reasonable shape.   
  
Nudging a fork back into perfect alignment, Ianto breathed deep. The buzzer told him whatever take-out his owner had ordered had arrived. Or perhaps the captain had a guest for dinner this evening? Perhaps that was why he hadn't been punished for asking about the second plate?   
  
The slave chastised himself for getting so caught up in his own selfishness. _Of course_ he'd assumed he'd be the one to join his master for dinner. He'd gotten sloppy. He'd need to do better. He'd need to _be_ better.   
  
Jack would have dinner - with or without company - then there would be some form of late night entertainment, followed by the last round of sex, and then he'd see where he was ordered to sleep. 

1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	86. Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written on the train during my daily commute, small snippets at a time. I think I horrified a lady riding next to me at one point; just caught her looking over at what I was writing and she looked scandalised ... and it's not even that bad a chapter *grins*

  
Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

 

#memberblock { width: 99%; margin: 1em auto; float: left; }  
.column { float: left; width: 32%; }  
html>body .column { width: 33%; }  
#category_content, #categoryblock { width: 99%; margin: 0 auto;}  
html>body #category_content, html>body #categoryblock { display: table; width: 100%; }  
.row { float: left;}  
html>body .row { display: table-row; float: none;}  
.catblockcell { padding: 0 1ex 1ex 0;}  
.catblockdiv { float: left; width: 32%;}  
html>body .catblockdiv {display: table-cell; float: none; width: 33%; }  
.cleaner { clear: both; height: 1px; font-size: 1px; border: none; margin: 0; padding: 0; background: transparent; }

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Torchwood](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=16)  
---  
**My punishment** by [trouble seeker](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=18618) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=146119) \- [202](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=146119)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=86) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=all)   


Author's Notes:

Written on the train during my daily commute, small snippets at a time. I think I horrified a lady riding next to me at one point; just caught her looking over at what I was writing and she looked scandalised ... and it's not even that bad a chapter *grins*  
  
can also be read on livejournal at : http://troubleseekers.livejournal.com/5018.html  
  
1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112

  
  
Ianto Jones was confused. No. He was lost.   
  
As he prodded at the eggs his master had asked for -ordered him to make- thoughts bounced around his consciousness like fireflies trapped in a jar. None fought for supremacy; just a vast jumble of cognitive awareness.   
  
Normal. Abnormal. He didn't know what was what anymore. Everything steeped in a strange unknown change he couldn't begin to recognise.   
  
When Jack had made him kneel as he ate his dinner - a fragrant curry - he'd foolishly thought normality had returned to Torchwood. Even the meal placed in front of him was consistent with his role. It hadn't been his regular slop, but a thick smoothie like liquid that spread out over his plate. He'd licked at the gloopy mess - it smelled and tasted of synthetic vanilla, the type that stuck to the back of your throat for hours afterwards - with as much enthusiasm as he did with any morsel that was passed his way.   
  
A slave. Placed at the very bottom of the hub's strange hierarchy; no way up, but no way down either. He'd been safe.   
  
Even when Jack watched tv, routine seemed to have reasserted itself. The pet had been ordered to his knees - but not into position - after he'd finished washing up. While Jack sometimes indulged in post-dinner blowjobs, just watching shows in silence was not out of the ordinary. Ianto had wished he could have been more useful. Perhaps he could have served as his master's footstool; to support tired and overworked legs. But that would probably have stood in the way of his rib healing quickly. While Jack had teased him in the position only yesterday, the strain he'd put on the bone couldn't have been healthy.   
  
The pet had comforted himself with the thought that soon he'd be able to serve to the height of his abilities again; after he'd healed. And there were many more uses Jack had for him.   
  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
The longer he simply knelt, the more Ianto felt his body thrumming in anticipation of serving. Sitting stock still, he could focus his entire being on his master.   
  
_So kind. So caring. My master. My owner. So close. So kind._   
  
He could hear Jack breathe. Could hear the quick puffs of air that punctuated funny scenes on the telly that the pet wasn't paying the least bit of attention to.   
  
He could smell the pheromones that forever floated around the other man. Could just about taste them, clear and clean as he sucked them from tight skin; heavy on his tongue.   
  
By the time the captain killed the tv and ordered him down into his bunker, Ianto was on edge; needy. He didn't fear pain - Jack had grabbed the jar Owen had instructed him to use, and he trusted his master to let him obey the doctor. He trusted Jack completely. Ianto couldn't remember ever stripping down quite as eagerly as just then; shedding clothes like they were on fire. He folded them perfectly, of course.   
  
It was never stuffy in the small enclosed space Jack called his quarters, but Jack's scent hung heavy in the room. After having spent the last hour - at least - trying his best to pick up the smell, the sudden strength of the scent overpowered the young slave. Panting, Ianto tried to stop his erection from growing, but seeing Jack strip out of his shirt in his peripheral vision drew the last of his control and most of his blood down south.   
  
"Inspection."   
  
Shuddering, Ianto raised his arms and spread his legs - cock swinging low and heavy between his thighs - displaying himself entirely. Images flited across his mind.   
  
Jack grabbing his hips and grinding against his arse; slow and dirty. The rough cloth rubbing against his sensitive skin; Jack's erection trapped but eager in the crease of his arse; rutting languidly.   
  
Jack's clever fingers gripping his cock. Silk over marble; strength and power only just hidden. Pain that could so easily be, yet so gentle when he was good enough to be touched.   
  
Or just a single finger pressing knowingly into his taint, sliding up to catch in his quivering hole.   
  
Jack grabbing him in a full body hug, arms crossed possessively across his chest as he breathed hard into his ear.   
  
"-Ugh-"   
  
So lost in the fantasies, Ianto gave an undignified moan the second Jack dragged the tips of his fingers over his back. Head hanging heavy, he was at least trained well enough to cut off the curses that would have followed; Jack was stroking him now. Broad sweeping passes of his hand over skin that felt like it was on fire.   
  
"That hurt?"   
  
While he knew his feelings weren't important enough to be expressed, Ianto couldn't help the smile as he shook his head; heavy.   
  
"No, sir."   
  
He didn't know how he could possibly explain his lack of control, but was forever thankful when the captain just chuckled and gave him a final pat.   
  
"Good boy." Reeling for more- more anything, Ianto wanted to roll in the warmth of those words. He'd been good. He was good. "Lie down on the bed."   
  
Moving like his bones had turned to liquid, the slave stumbled the single pace towards the bed and slipped onto the sheets. No position had been ordered, so he stayed on his belly; arse ever so slightly presented.   
  
"This might be a bit cold."   
  
There was no time to gather his thoughts back from where they'd been stretching like a cat in a strip of sun. The pet gasped and shuddered at the first touch of cool lotion to his bruised back. Breathing through lips just barely cracked open, Ianto let his eyes slip shut.   
  
He'd expected to be examined and used, then sent off to treat his injuries alone, but Jack was taking care of him. Jack was helping him heal.   
  
The thought jolted through his mind and nestled itself in the slave's groin, strengthening the erection he knew he had to have. Jack had told him he'd be insulted if he was soft; there was no threat of that happening any time soon. He could feel his muscles ripple under the thin barrier of his skin; seeking   
  
Knowing fingers rubbed the cream into each bruise, and while Jack was gentle - _so gentle, so caring, kind master, grateful, so happy to serve, so lucky, so grateful, so gentle_ \- the pain that bloomed from each sensual rub mixed with the endorphins already in his blood to create a potent cocktail.   
  
"Feel good?"   
  
Jack's voice was grainy; honey on gravel. Ianto nodded helplessly; the fear of all of this being dragged away from him bobbing its ugly head before washing away in a sea of lust.   
  
"Yes, sir."   
  
The pet could hardly get the words out, but Jack had asked him a question, and he had to be answered. It was all he could do to stay his hips from grinding down into the soft give of the mattress. He knew such pleasure was not yet earned, if he earned it at all tonight. Perhaps Jack would allow him to come as he fucked him.   
  
Ianto surrendered to Jack's hands. His master would decide if he'd been good enough to have an orgasm. And even if he had, the choice would be Jack's. He didn't have to think; wasn't allowed to think. All he had to do was obey.   
  
As long as he obeyed, everything would be fine.   
  
"Turn over."   
  
It was hard to tear his face from the pillow he had been nuzzling into. Harder still to coordinate his body into doing what was expected of him. But he did it; he obeyed- he was good.   
  
The massaging hands stayed carefully away from his aching erection. Ianto could feel in the way hands came close, only to retreat, that it was a deliberate exclusion. The tease making damn sure he stayed hard enough to split rocks; Ianto found himself praying not for release, but for any touch there- just a touch. He wouldn't need much. A single finger, a caress, a whisper of skin on skin. Just a touch.   
  
"Please."   
  
The pet's heart lurched, hoping he'd imagined the spoken plea. But Jack's hands stopped the rhythmic application of cream, and Ianto felt his stomach clench around whatever he'd licked off of that plate; heavy behind his navel.   
  
"Please what?"   
  
It wasn't an admonishment for forgetting the correct appellation. It was an inquiry into the object of his worthless, needy, begging, slave's desire. How had he messed this up? How had he managed to turn a situation in which his owner had been caring for him, into one that would no doubt end in his screams for mercy? Stupidity. That was how he'd managed this. He'd gotten lost in pleasure when he wasn't allowed any. He should have ben focussed. Should have been paying attention to Jack. Jack was all that mattered. Ianto's brain leapt on that last buoy.   
  
"Please, can I serve you, sir?"   
  
The rich dark molten chocolate of Jack's chuckle warmed the pet to his very core. He'd guessed right. A punishment was still more than probable, but it wouldn't be as bad.   
  
And Jack would use him.   
  
Jack wanted him. Needed him.   
  
Except he didn't.   
  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Ianto expertly slipped the eggs onto a heated plate without breaking the runny yolks. Jack hadn't needed him.   
  
The slave had lain in the bed, cradled in the hollow of his master's body, awake. For hours on end; flitting in and out of sleep just waiting for Jack to turn to him. Use him.   
  
But he hadn't.   
  
He'd woken this morning when Jack got out of the bed. Almost too exhausted to follow his owner out of the warm sanctuary. Almost.   
  
Jack had been hard - he'd been hard last night too - but again he hadn't let his slave service him. Except from a couple of touches here and there he'd been left practically unmolested.   
  
The ding of the toaster nearly undid Ianto's frayed nerves. He'd never gone this long unfucked; unless he'd been isolated of course. Willing his hands to stop trembling, the pet arranged the toast next to the eggs and poured Jack's coffee. Was he no longer good enough to fuck?   
  
No. Ianto shook his head emphatically.   
  
It was just general maintenance. Owen had probably advised Jack to give him time to heal. It was the most logical conclusion he could come to. The only one that still promised a job after his body returned to working conditions.   
  
What if he no longer aroused Jack? What if he was never deemed worthy of sexual service again? Would he truly be able to please his master if he couldn't prove his submission and loyalty that way?   
  
What did this mean for his position?   
  
Centring his thoughts on his usual mantra, Ianto picked up the tray and walked to Jack's office.   
  
_I'm nothing. I'm an object. I'm the property of Torchwood. I serve or I suffer. I'm nothing. I'm an object. I'm the property of Torchwood. I obey; I don't think._   
  
Jack had been fucking him enthusiastically for the last few days; he wouldn't have spontaneously lost interest. He was still good enough to be fucked; he couldn't have suddenly lost that use. Though if he had, there was nothing he could do about it.   
  
"The others will be arriving soon. Go down and get cleaned up. I put out some stuff you can use."   
  
Thanking Jack profusely, Ianto hurried down the ladder into Jack's bunker.   
  
"Oh, Ianto?"   
  
"Yes, sir?"   
  
"There's a bucket with warm water. Use that."   
  
"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir."   
  
Ianto's voice stumbled over the rote answer; warm water. Wasting no time, he headed into the small bathroom. _Don't hesitate, don't let him think you don't appreciate this gift._ He'd been warm a lot lately, but it had always been because he'd been serving Jack in warm environments. Heated by proxy, not by design. Until now.   
  
Washing was easy, as was combing his hair.   
  
The razor Jack had set out on the edge of the sink frightened him in ways he couldn't describe. The very thought of bringing the steel - safety razor or not - to his neck made his hands fail; there was no way he'd be able to pick it up. Fearing his collar, he tried several times, fingers trembling before he even got close enough to try and grasp the handle.   
  
Near hyperventilating, he turned back to his clothes. He was clean enough; wasn't he? The captain hadn't specifically ordered him to shave. Just told him there was some stuff he _could_ use. Could.   
  
Still waiting for the collar to drop him - any second now, any second - he made his way back up out of the bunker. Jack was already out.   
  
"Just get some coffee ready for the rest of the team."   
  
Jack's voice drifted authoritatively through the open door, and Ianto hurried to the kitchen. He'd need to get over his fear of knives sooner rather than later, but he just didn't have the time now.   
  
\-----------------------------------------------   
  
"Are you all right Ianto?"   
  
The pet in question straightened up into a traditional kneel.   
  
"Yes, Tosh. Thank you for asking. How are you feeling?"   
  
The relief he'd felt when Tosh walked in looking refreshed and completely unhurt had been enormous, but it had been swept away swiftly by his generally fear filled mind. Hurt or not, he had led Tosh straight into the hands of the cannibals. He hadn't been able to protect her. He'd failed her.   
  
He knew what to expect for failure.   
  
"I'm good. Thanks to you."   
  
Ianto forgot himself for a moment, staring up open-mouthed.   
  
"I didn't get a proper chance to thank you, Ianto. You saved me a beating and probably from death."   
  
Somehow, the pet managed to stop impersonating a lobotomized goldfish. That didn't mean he knew what to say to this turn of events. He couldn't lie.   
  
"My purpose is to protect and serve you. I'm sorry it took me so long to become useful. I should have been better. I led us up there."   
  
"Ianto!"   
  
The slave cringed; eyes squeezing shut in reflex- waiting for the blow.   
  
"I'm trying to thank you here."   
  
Her tone had softened, she sounded hurt even; he was failing her all over again.   
  
"I'm sorry, Tosh."   
  
Eyes still shut tight, Ianto waited. He didn't know what to expect - everything he'd come to accept as normal had been thrown around - but idiocy never went unpunished.   
  
"That’s'- I- It's all right. Just." Tosh sighed deeply. Ianto wanted to beg for the whip, beg for punishment for causing her distress. "Just. Thank you; all right?"   
  
He managed to contain the flinch under his skin. Still bracing for some sort of pain, the slave hadn't been prepared for Tosh to reach out and pet his head.   
  
"Yes, Tosh."   
  
Unwilling, his entire body unravelled under her touch; so nice to be touched. But the touch ended as quick as it had started; just a couple of quick strokes through his hair. He wanted to lean forward, follow the fingers that were leaving him. But he knew he wasn't allowed to ask for more than what had been given; unfit for comfort.   
  
He served or suffered.   
  
"Can I serve you, Tosh?"   
  
There was a long pause. Floating like fog down around Ianto's neck.   
  
"Do you want to?"   
  
The question seemed completely ridiculous. Of course he wanted to serve her; he wanted nothing more than to serve. He needed to be useful. Craved their presence and goodwill.   
  
"Of course, Tosh."   
  
Apparently, he sounded sure enough of himself. Eager enough. Because Tosh just sighed again - a softer, yet happier sound than the last one - and walked towards her desk.   
  
"I had a light breakfast, can you get me some fruit or something? Just take it easy, yeah?"   
  
The pet was more than willing to agree to the conditions.   
  
And then he was staring at the cutlery drawer, horrified. He'd known Tosh liked apples - crisp and fresh - but he wasn't about to just hand her the fruit as is. He needed to cut it into bite sized pieces; easy for Tosh to nibble on as she worked. He needed the paring knife. Needed to pick up the sharp steel. Needed to serve. Needed to pick it up. He had to reach out and grab it. He needed to move. He needed to _move_. Needed to serve.   
  
Hand shaking, he somehow managed to scoop the thin knife into his hand without jiggling it straight back into the drawer. Now he just had to grip it and-   
  
"Ianto?"   
  
Jack's voice burst through his chaotic bubble, spinning around in blind panic the knife slipped from his open palm and dropped to the tiled floor with a clatter.   
  
Ianto's eyes couldn't possibly open any wider as he dropped to his knees like his strings had been cut. He'd dropped something - that on it's own was enough to warrant a session with the force whip - but not just anything; a knife. He'd thrown a knife at Jack. He'd attacked his owner. 

1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	87. Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

  
Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

 

#memberblock { width: 99%; margin: 1em auto; float: left; }  
.column { float: left; width: 32%; }  
html>body .column { width: 33%; }  
#category_content, #categoryblock { width: 99%; margin: 0 auto;}  
html>body #category_content, html>body #categoryblock { display: table; width: 100%; }  
.row { float: left;}  
html>body .row { display: table-row; float: none;}  
.catblockcell { padding: 0 1ex 1ex 0;}  
.catblockdiv { float: left; width: 32%;}  
html>body .catblockdiv {display: table-cell; float: none; width: 33%; }  
.cleaner { clear: both; height: 1px; font-size: 1px; border: none; margin: 0; padding: 0; background: transparent; }

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Torchwood](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=16)  
---  
**My punishment** by [trouble seeker](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=18618) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=146337) \- [202](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=146337)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=87) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112

  
  
Jack winced in sympathy when Ianto's knees made rapid and very solid contact with the tiled floor. The pain- because it must have hurt - didn't seem to register in Ianto's mind. Though wide, the pet's eyes showed no reaction to the bone deep thump. All they showed was panic - pure unaltered panic - as they swivelled slowly between the knife and his own face.   
  
Glacially, Ianto's hand left the floor, and travelled up to brush the collar wrapped around his neck. When he whimpered, the captain knew he'd come to some conclusion. Judging from the muted, high-pitched whimper, it wasn't a good one.   
  
Just as he was about to intervene - he really shouldn't have been quit for this long - the boy started moving. A broken, force crawl towards Jack and the knife_ his target could have been either. Jack watched him, mute, as he halted an arms length away from the small blade.   
  
When Ianto reached out for the item he'd dropped, Jack felt no apprehension. He knew Ianto wouldn't be physically capable of harming himself or anyone else; if that was even what he intended to do. The captain doubted that was his pet's plan.   
  
Unable to think of any suitable reactions, he stood stupidly still and watched Ianto attempt to pick up the knife. Nerves had rendered the otherwise so clever digits just about useless, and it took a while for Ianto to juggle the thin object into his palms.   
  
If he'd been capable of speech before, Jack certainly wasn't anymore. Struck dumb by the sight in front of him.   
  
Ianto was kneeling; head down to his chest, his back completely exposed_ the knife held up to him in the cradle of his raised hands. The pet expected to be hurt for dropping what he was now offering. No. He didn't expect to just be hurt. He expected the knife to be wielded against him in retaliation for the 'offence'.   
  
The captain felt physically sick, his stomach roiling the second he understood what Ianto was offering. It took closing his eyes and breathing deeply at least ten times to bring the rebelling organ back in line. When he was fully back in control, he found Ianto's position unchanged, though the tremors running across his back, visible even through the loose t-shirt, were a visual clue to his mounting dread.   
  
Opening his mouth, Jack found he had no words ready to defuse this situation. He sighed in frustration with his lacking vocabulary. He'd been trained in plenty of different types of negotiations, but this clusterfuck of wires didn't give him any starting point.   
  
First of all, he needed that knife gone. Before anything else happened. Leaning in, he plucked the small blade from Ianto's open hands. The second they were empty, both hands dropped to the floor; curling against the tile for support. The pet's posture was one of pure defeat. Jack knew what men waiting for execution looked like; Ianto wasn't far off.   
  
"What did you need the knife for?"   
  
The question was ridiculously benign, but he needed to take this situation off of the cliff edge it was currently on; needed this to go towards some semblance of normality_ solid ground he knew how to tread.   
  
Even if this was probably a screwed up normal or Ianto. The pet answered with a voice steadier than Jack would have expected; the perfect slave even when he was terrefied.   
  
"Tosh requested fruit, sir."   
  
A vague motion led Jack to a glossy green apple already sitting neatly on a plate. Turning away from his pet for a moment, Jack started efficiently coring the fruit.   
  
"Does Tosh prefer her apples peeled?"   
  
"No, sir."   
  
Judging from tone alone, you would never guess Ianto was internally screaming. But Jack knew he was, he'd taught him to expect pain. Taught him to contain those emotions. Humming nonchalantly, the captain cut smaller pieces off of the apple.   
  
"You were working on something in the archives yesterday. Was that job finished?"   
  
"No, sir."   
  
This time just a hint of internal turmoil shone through; a miniscule waver.   
  
"How long will it take you to finish up?"   
  
Jack set the knife down with a click and could see Ianto flinch tighter for a fraction of a second.   
  
"I_"   
  
He interrupted, already aware that Ianto could never truly put a timespan on work on archive work. Too many unexpected problems hidden between thousands of pages.   
  
"I'll go give Tosh her apple. You go finish up in the archives." Jack paused to look for Ianto's customary nod. "I'll come get you or call you on the comms if I need you. Just stay down there and work till I come get you. All right?"   
  
Ianto answered. Ianto always answered. But the usual business-like tone had lost even that last fraction of emotion. The same went for the pet's face. His usually expressive eyes were glazed with unshed tears, but dull. Jack didn't dare call him back to ask for more information.   
  
Instead, he picked up the small plate and headed for Tosh.   
  
"Vitamins and fibre. All the goodness you could ever wish for in one plate."   
  
Tosh frowned at him and the portion of fruit in turn, a thin line furrowing between her brows.   
  
"I asked Ianto to go get me that."   
  
"What? You don't think I should lower myself to feeding you? My perfect technical genius?"   
  
Tosh giggled at his comical expression of mock outrage. Grinning, he hopped up to sit on the desk next to her keyboard.   
  
"I needed Ianto to finish up something in the archives. It's calmer down there."   
  
"Is he all right, Jack?"   
  
Jack let his grin shrink into a warm smile. He'd need Tosh's warmth to coax Ianto back into humanity.   
  
"He's a bit under the weather but apart from a cracked rib he's perfectly healthy." He popped one of the apple bites into his mouth, eyes shining proudly when he managed to escape from Tosh's slapping hand. "Give him a couple of days and he'll be right as rain again. But I've got him on easy duties just in case."   
  
Tosh stared him down, checking for falsehoods or traps. Finding none, she smiled again   
  
"He saved my life, Jack"   
  
"Hey, hey. I'd have gotten there in time to save the day. I always do!" Reaching out, he snagged a finger under Tosh's chin and smiled gently. "He did a great job of protecting you. You did a great job of running when he gave you the chance. But I'd have gotten you both out of there regardless."   
  
Tosh nodded, tears rushing into her eyes. She pulled out of the very light grip, and dabbed at her eyes with a kerchief that seemed to appear out of nowhere.   
  
"There's no need to get all emotional, Jack. Of course I know that. God." Crumpling the cloth in her hand, Jack could see Tosh steel herself. That was his girl. "Now I've got plenty of work to do. And I can't do that with you sitting on my keyboard and stealing my apples. Hey!"   
  
Laughing, Jack danced out of the way of Tosh's playful swipe and exited stage left with another piece of apple.   
  
\-----------------------------------------------   
  
"No coffee?"   
  
"You're late. And there's a pot in the kitchen."   
  
Gwen blew a kiss in Jack's direction and hurried to deposit her purse and jacket on her desk before scurrying into the kitchen.   
  
"No fresh pot?"   
  
"I'm not going to keep Ianto up here waiting for you to finally show up Gwen. It's still plenty good."   
  
And it was, judging from the drawn out moan that echoed from the small kitchen. Jack had been wondering what to do when the rest of his team trickled in to work. Tosh had never worried him. She cared.   
  
Even if she'd somehow come in demanding he be returned to his free position, he'd have been able to reason with her. She'd have understood the need for going slow.   
  
Owen was already on his bandwagon, except for a sudden near religious attachment to the young man he wasn't a danger.   
  
Gwen was the loose cannon.   
  
There was no way he could tell her of his plans. She'd never be capable of the subtle changes he'd need to implement. If she had come in, ready to free the slaves in a revolt he'd have a problem on his hands. While she was often a very capable empath, her own emotions tended to roller-coaster from one extreme to the other with little outside help. She'd have Ianto back in his suit and up in the real world, thinking she was doing the ultimate good with little regard for Ianto's own feelings. How she would react to that failure was another unknown.   
  
On the other hand. She'd adapted very well to keeping Ianto a slave. An easy way to feel stronger in a world turned upside down. What if her encounter with the scum of the earth made her keep Ianto even further down?   
  
True, she hadn't been robbed of her own power as much as Tosh had been, but she had been shot by a terrified teenager and then betrayed by another copper. Her sanity couldn't be a stable line right now.   
  
Jack waltzed into the kitchen, empty mug in hand; the prefect excuse to corner her while she was at ease.   
  
"See. Still good." Topping up his mug, Jack took a long sip. Gwen looked good; relaxed. "How are you, Gwen?"   
  
Gwen's eyes narrowed, recognising an interrogation.   
  
"I'm fine, Jack. We did the debriefing already."   
  
Rolling his eyes, Jack spooned some sugar into his cup and stirred slowly.   
  
"Not an interrogation, Gwen. Just a question. You look good."   
  
"I feel good." Gwen smiled; the gap between her teeth the only 'flaw' as she showed her pleasure with the compliment. "I'm good."   
  
When he didn't ask any other questions, she sighed into her cup and set it down.   
  
"It wasn't an easy mission, Jack. I was scared and hurt. I don't understand why they did what they did and I doubt I ever will. But I'll get over it. I'm fine. I'm good."   
  
"Well. Let me know if you're ever feeling a bit less good, yeah?"   
  
"Sure, Jack. Thanks."   
  
Smiling, Jack pulled Gwen in for a hug. He hadn't meant for it to last very long, but he held on for a bit when he found a scent he couldn't quite place with Gwen. He'd smelt if before, but not on her.   
  
Pulling back, he squeezed Gwen's shoulders and grinned.   
  
"That's my big girl."   
  
It wasn't important anyway. Gwen swatted his arm.   
  
"I am not a girl."   
  
"Not a girl? Could've fooled me. Coffee left?"   
  
Owen strode into the small room - which was growing more crowded by the second - and bullied his way between them to get to the coffee supply.   
  
"Yes, Owen. Good to see you too."   
  
Owen hummed noncommittedly and fished a mug out of a cupboard, and stirring sugar and creamer into his portion of the dark drink.   
  
"You're late."   
  
"Fuck off Jack. I came in yesterday to check on Ianto."   
  
"Yeah, well break's over."   
  
Owen glared at Jack over the rim of his mug, and - cradling the cup like a precious artefact - backed out of the kitchen. The captain couldn't help laughing.   
  
Things were as good as they were going to get right now.   
  
And then the rift alarm sounded. 

1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	88. Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah Christmas time ... what would it be like without a good helping of smut? Takes place in some future setting. I didn't want to post an angsty chapter in this time of celebration, so I wrote this instead.

  
Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

 

#memberblock { width: 99%; margin: 1em auto; float: left; }  
.column { float: left; width: 32%; }  
html>body .column { width: 33%; }  
#category_content, #categoryblock { width: 99%; margin: 0 auto;}  
html>body #category_content, html>body #categoryblock { display: table; width: 100%; }  
.row { float: left;}  
html>body .row { display: table-row; float: none;}  
.catblockcell { padding: 0 1ex 1ex 0;}  
.catblockdiv { float: left; width: 32%;}  
html>body .catblockdiv {display: table-cell; float: none; width: 33%; }  
.cleaner { clear: both; height: 1px; font-size: 1px; border: none; margin: 0; padding: 0; background: transparent; }

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Torchwood](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=16)  
---  
**My punishment** by [trouble seeker](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=18618) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=146655) \- [202](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=146655)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=88) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=all)   


Author's Notes:

Ah Christmas time ... what would it be like without a good helping of smut? Takes place in some future setting. I didn't want to post an angsty chapter in this time of celebration, so I wrote this instead.   
  
I've got exams starting on the 4th of January, so I'm meant to be studying right now ... which means that Jack and Ianto are constantly on my mind instead of modern literature, romantic era novels and generative grammar ... bah humbug   
  
1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112

  
  
Christmas special - pretty much nothing but harmless fluff   
  
Ianto stretched in place, wriggling left and right to make sure his legs didn't' fall asleep. He hadn't been kneeling for that long, but these days it was rare if he was down on the floor for longer than fifteen minutes; he'd lost the ability to sit still for hours on end.   
  
He moved carefully, and not just because he was plugged. He wanted Jack to wake up on his own accord - sleeping in wasn't something they could do often - and the bell hanging from his collar would probably work just as efficiently as any alarm clock. He'd only managed to get out of bed without the other man following him because he'd whispered 'need a drink, be right back'.   
  
He had gotten the drink, of course. He still wasn't able to lie to his master. Probably never would. The closest he could get, was omitting parts of the story. Like prepping breakfast, presents, drinks and his hole. He'd taken his time with the last one. Slowly stretching himself finger by finger till he could take the tail plug easily; biting his wrist to stop himself making too much noise. Jack had the ears of a hawk when it came down to moans of pleasure.   
  
The festive bow he'd tied around the tapered black tail framed his arse nicely. The deep red contrasting nicely with his pale skin, especially with the miniscule golden details scattered through the fabric. He'd adjusted and readjusted the thing at least five times, glancing over his shoulder to imagine the view Jack would get when he opened his eyes. He wanted this to be perfect.   
  
He wanted everything he did to be perfect, but Christmas just seemed like an ill chosen occasion to screw up. Not that he feared doing something wrong. He'd gotten past that months ago. But it was Christmas. Christmas was meant to be perfectly magical. And if - rift permitting - his day went as he'd roughly pencilled out, it would be just that.   
  
He shifted again, tugging at the green ribbon he'd threaded around his cuffs. It was nice to wear them again. Going up and working with the team meant he couldn't wear them all that often. It would just be too awkward explaining them to random strangers, no matter how relaxed they made him feel. These days he reserved them for moments like these. Special days. Days where it was just him and Jack.   
  
The man in question woke with a long drawn out moan, stretching as he rolled away from the wall. Blinking blearily - Ianto could see exactly when the captain focused on him - Jack yawned; freezing in place with his mouth wide open as his brain registered the extras. The pet - he was wearing his tail after all - wriggled in delight; tail bobbing as the bell chimed brightly.   
  
"Merry Christmas!"   
  
Still frozen, it took Jack a second or two to regain his equilibrium. Then he snorted and grinned his trademark blinding grin.   
  
"A merry Christmas to you too. Come here."   
  
He'd been waiting for this for at least half an hour, so the hand on the back of his neck wasn't at all necessary to draw him into a long kiss; but who was he to complain?   
  
"A drink, huh?"   
  
Jack asked amused, flicking the bell left and right as he kept a light hold of Ianto's head. Still mere inches away from each others faces, Ianto ducked in for another leisurely kiss - stretching out his back and arse to his best advantage - before answering.   
  
"I did get a drink too."   
  
Jack huffed a laugh, kissing Ianto again. Slow but quick smooches that had Ianto panting when they moved away from his mouth and towards his neck. Strong fingers abandoned the bell and curled into the hollow of his neck and around the collar. A single tug was all Ianto needed, letting the other man pull him up onto the bed with ease.   
  
He straddled the captain's hips, leaning in to nuzzle Jack's neck in turn. With his head thrown back - throat wide open for lips and teeth - Jack let his hands wander all over Ianto's body. Wide sweeping passes across his chest, sides, back, legs, and - finally! - his arse. The captain groaned appreciatively when Ianto sucked a light mark over his pulse point.   
  
"You've been a busy boy."   
  
Ianto hummed, arching his arse higher and firmer into Jack's grip so he could suckle on the peak of Jack's right nipple. The older man arched into the feeling, biting his lip, but still tracing the outline of the plug with steady fingers.   
  
"A very busy boy. How long did you spend on this?"   
  
Ianto let the glistening nub pop from his mouth with a final flick and answered before moving on to the other nipple.   
  
"The tail was about ten minutes."   
  
Ianto could feel Jack's fingers move away from the rim of his hole and onto the bow; fabric brushing his arse and back.   
  
"And this?"   
  
He bit gently at the nipple in his mouth, coaxing a moan out of Jack as much as stirring it into complete hardness. Mumbling the answer into spit slick skin.   
  
"Another ten?"   
  
Jack chuckled, a rich sound that warmed Ianto to his core.   
  
"It looks good."   
  
He pulled Ianto up by his collar and claimed his mouth again. Ianto pushed his hips down into Jacks, and could feel his master's stirring interest under the blanket.   
  
"You look good."   
  
The grin of pleasure was genuine. That word still had him wagging his tail whenever it was directed at him; no matter what the circumstances. Good.   
  
"All dolled up just for me?"   
  
Ianto nodded mutely, pushing forward for another kiss. He got the kiss, and then more. When Jack's hand migrated away from his arse, pushed the blanket down far enough, and grabbed both their cocks.   
  
Ianto couldn't help the pornographic moan, muffling the end into Jack's throat. Hyped up for an hour, arse already stuffed, there was no holding back his hips; moving in tandem to Jack's as he ground up into his own grip.   
  
"I'd love to flip you over and make you take me_ oh fuck _ nice and deep. Make you beg_ God."   
  
Gasping, Ianto curled up tight against Jack's chest. He felt amazing, cock trapped in warm heat, his body cradled against the arm snaking around to his arse.   
  
"But since you went through all the trouble to get this in."   
  
Ianto moaned - louder than he'd thought he would - when Jack pulled on the tail till it stretched his hole wide, and then pushed it deeper. Fucking him with it as he growled into the top of his head; curled against tanned skin.   
  
"I'll leave it in for now."   
  
Blood singing, it didn't take Ianto long to come. Gasping in pleasure, spilling his come over Jack's fingers. Panting, he tried to hold still before it became too much, but Jack's wasn't having it. Using Ianto's come as lube, he pushed his hips up faster and sharper; fluid friction on the pet's spent cock. Ianto writhed on top of his master, soft gasps and whimpers all he could articulate as sensitive skin was stimulated; hands balled into fists on Jack's chest. Even his arse was still being used to overexcite his body; plug pushing deep, cool fingers tracing his rim.   
  
And Jack just chuckled. Ianto couldn't see his face - it was pressed tightly against Jack's chest as he tried to futilely escape the post orgasm torture - but he was willing to bet he was grinning his face off.   
  
The pet sighed in gratitude when Jack left his arse be with a final teasing push. But the relief was short-lived, Jack still hadn't passed his peak, so the nerves in his cock were still being overwhelmed with delicious friction. He could do nothing but follow when fingers tugged on his collar.   
  
The bell chimed as he eagerly licked at Jack's lips. The initial shock of orgasm passing, he could push down into Jack's fingers again. Just as he reached full hardness again, Jack's fingers tightened along with the rest of his master's body.   
  
Pulling out of the kiss, he shimmied down between Jack's legs and lapped enthusiastically at the spurts of hot come. Eager to get back at Jack, he took the head of Jack's cock in his mouth and sucked lightly.   
  
Just as sensitive after his own orgasm, Jack wasn't chuckling any more. Instead, mumbled curses spilled form flushed lips as his body pushed up in an automatic reflex to flee; it only pushed him deeper into scalding wet heat. Taking mercy on his master, Ianto pulled off again to lick the rest of the come splattered across Jack's belly and cock. Nuzzling low to make sure no come had strayed to Jack's bollocks.   
  
A solid hand in his hair was pulling Ianto back up again, but he paused to suck the last drops of pleasure from Jack's softening cock. Grinning, he looked up across the expanse of Jack's stretched out body. His cock - completely hard again now - pulsed as the sight of Jack languidly licking clean the hand that had been wrapped around both of them.   
  
The captain knew the effect he was having on his pet; expression smug as he sucked each finger into his mouth in turn.   
  
"Merry Christmas indeed."   
  
Ianto snorted, pressing his face into Jack's groin.   
  
"Did you have anything else planned? Or just this? Not that I'm complaining."   
  
Graceful as a cat, Ianto stalked back up the captain's body to deliver a long, tender kiss. The tip of his cock traced a wavering line across tight abs. He pressed their foreheads together, staring deeply into Jack's eyes.   
  
"I've got breakfast upstairs."   
  
Jack moaned, arms wrapping around Ianto and dragging him down into another kiss; body undulating off the mattress and into his pet.   
  
"God I love you."   
  
Ianto laughed and pushed himself up till he was sitting between Jack's spread thighs.   
  
"You just love me for my breakfasts."   
  
"That too."   
  
Jack teased, arms reaching for Ianto's nipples; stroking them lightly. Then flicked the bell once, listening to the ringing.   
  
"Owen'll be able to hear you coming now."   
  
Ianto huffed a laugh and manoeuvred himself over Jack's leg and off the bed.   
  
"I'm not keeping this on long enough for him to see me with it. I'd never hear the end of it."   
  
Jack followed him up the ladder, neither man bothering to get dressed. No one was going to be checking the footage of the hub at night. Not just because there were now two operatives permanently stationed here, but mostly because no one wanted to catch both of those operatives fucking around.   
  
Jack caught up with Ianto before he managed to walk out of the office, flinging his arms around his pet in a full body hug. Nibbling on Ianto's earlobe as he walked him forward.   
  
"What did you get me for breakfast? Is it Christmassy?"   
  
Ianto giggled and waddled towards the couch.   
  
"Of course. Have you ever known me to do something without paying attention to detail?"   
  
Jack ground into Ianto's arse, pressing the bow flat between them, and tugging on the tail.   
  
"Oh I love your attention to detail."   
  
Ianto just gasped and wriggled out of the loose grasp Jack had on him.   
  
"Sit."   
  
He pushed Jack down on the couch, illuminated only by the emergency lights and the twinkling led-lights on the Christmas tree Gwen had dragged down.   
  
"And I'll go get the food."   
  
Ever obedient, Jack draped himself over the couch; legs spread wide, all invitation. More than accustomed to the sight, Ianto just rolled his eyes and walked towards the kitchen to fetch the pancakes he'd stashed in the oven.   
  
"Pancakes aren't that Christmass_Oh my God they're in the shape of snowmen!"   
  
Grinning, Ianto set down the plater of pancakes and toppings. Each pancake was formed out of a small and a larger sphere, decorated with chocolate chips; some even had small bacon scarves or blueberry buttons. Sitting back, he let his master fawn over the food; dressing his snowman with whipped cream and syrup.   
  
Taking their time, both men fed each other fruit and bits of pancake with their fingers. Continuing even after their hunger was sated. When all the fruit was gone, Jack spotted the leftover cream. Quick as a cat, he had Ianto spread out over the couch, one leg draped over the back, the other dangling over the edge.   
  
The pet let himself be manipulated. Eyes wide and happy; there was no fear left. Eyebrows laddered up his forehead when he saw the bowl in Jack's hand and the devilish spark in the other man's eyes. But Jack wasn't frightened off, dragging his index finger trough the white fluffy cream, and dabbed a dollop onto each of Ianto's nipples.   
  
"You have no sense of cleanliness, Jack. Gonna get food everywhere like this."   
  
But he didn't grab the bowl, nor did he move away from his master. Wriggling his groin a bit closer to Jack's instead and pillowing his head on his arms instead. Spread open and wide for Jack to see.   
  
Keeping up the leisurely pace of breakfast, Jack slowly sucked the cream off of Ianto's chest. The boy didn't try to egg him on, relaxing into the sucking kisses.   
  
Kneeling up to inspect the clean chest in front of him, Jack smirked. Clean really wasn't his game. So he dipped his finger back into the bowl, drawing random patterns on pale skin for his tongue to trace. Fingers trailing lower and lower; dipping into Ianto's bellybutton, across the sprinkling of darker hair below that, treasure trailing towards his - once more - erect cock. One hand pulling it up.   
  
Lazily, he let his head fall back. And then he surged up onto his elbows. Jack - God damn him - had just pushed the bowl in between his spread thighs and dipped his bollocks into the fluffy cream; coating them completely.   
  
Whatever expression he was wearing, it pleased Jack. Who set the bowl back onto the table as he laughed. Thoughts about the mess this must be making vanished when Jack stretched out - legs falling off of the couch into a kneel - and set about quickly cleaning up.   
  
Still leaning on his elbows, Ianto had a great view. Jack's tongue flicking across every inch of his bollocks, one hand stroking his cock slowly and he pushed his legs wider to make room for his face.   
  
"Oh fuck yeah. Suck on them."   
  
Jack obliged, sucking on each ball alternately before nosing lower.   
  
Ianto knew he was clean; he always made sure he was. Still, Jack's tongue trailing across his perineum and further down was a shock. Jack didn't often eat him out - mostly because it just made him feel too self conscious.   
  
"Fuck. Jack."   
  
Jack just hummed, a sound he could feel; buzzing through the plug and deep inside of him.   
  
Again, Jack took his time; liking sloppily around the rim of the plug and back up towards Ianto's needy erection. As he sucked, he started to ease the plug from Ianto. Groaning, he leaned back, thrusting lazily up into Jack's talented mouth, and eventually let his arms slide back under his head.   
  
He knew Jack wouldn't mind if he took hold of his head and maybe tried taking a sliver of control back, but it just didn't feel right. He could card his fingers through his master's hair, or stroke his face, or even ask for things, but holding Jack in place was on another level. He was more than happy to let Jack do what he wished; more than happy to enjoy what Jack gave him.   
  
When the plug was finally out, Ianto was panting; more than ready to get fucked. But Jack didn't want to rush, so he held his peace. The fingers up his arse were nice, though not as fun as Jack's cock. He didn't need the stretching, but if Jack wanted to make sure he was ready for it; he would wait. He'd always follow Jack.   
  
He didn't expect Jack's tongue to join his fingers, but the shocking wet heat at his entrance forced him to groan; grinding his arse into Jack's face an automatic reaction. He could only take so much.   
  
"Please."   
  
Ianto moaned and begged, hands clinging to the couch for dear life.   
  
"Please Jack. Please."   
  
Jack pulled off to prop his head next to Ianto's cock - weeping precome - and grinned.   
  
"Please what?"   
  
Ianto cursed. Welsh vowels rolling off his tongue - he knew they would only push Jack to fuck him. But all he did, was suck a kiss to the base of the needy erection and pull off with a slurp.   
  
"Please what?"   
  
The pet cursed again; bucking and trying to somehow make Jack do what he wanted - needed without having to really think. It didn't work.   
  
"You don't get something for nothing."   
  
Another kiss and a long, teasing lick.   
  
"What do you want?"   
  
"Fuck me."   
  
Ianto managed to gasp; words flooding his system now that that dam had been breached.   
  
"Please fuck me. Please. I want it_ need it. God give me your cock. Please. Fuck. Please fuck me. Take me. God dammit; fuck me. Please."   
  
Smiling - more sincere than the trademark grin - Jack gave a comforting lick to Ianto's cock.   
  
"Yeah. Don't worry. I'll give you what you want."   
  
The captain crawled back onto the couch, pushing his knees under Ianto's arse to push his hips higher, and leaning in for another kiss. Ianto grappled for his master's face, kissing him with wild abandon.   
  
And then Jack pushed in. Ianto didn't have enough higher brain functionality to wonder where the other man had gotten lube, all he knew was that it felt good. So. So. Fucking good. Nearly folded double under Jack's body as he thrust into him while still holding on to his collar in order to maintain the kiss.   
  
"Yeah. God. Please_ Yes!"   
  
"Good boy. Such a good boy. Take it all."   
  
"Yes. Give it to me. Please."   
  
Leaning back onto his haunches, Jack used Ianto's spread thighs as handlebars to fuck into him.Leaning back onto his haunches, Jack used Ianto's spread thighs as handlebars to fuck into him.   
  
Hard and fast after taking everything so slow. It sent Ianto to the edge almost instantly. Whining, he held on to anything he could grab; Jack's hands, his chest, his own legs. Positioned as he was, he couldn't fuck Jack back, just write his hips a bit, but he did it. Anything to get Jack as far along as he was.   
  
That too hadn't changed. Jack came first. And then - if he got permission, though he always did these days - he came too. He wanted to come, but seeing Jack achieve orgasm always did so much more to him.   
  
"You wanna come?"   
  
Words. He'd known how to use words just a few minutes ago. He had to find them again; this was important. Ianto whimpered.   
  
"Oh you do, don't you?"   
  
Ianto thought he managed to nod; he wasn't sure.   
  
"You asked for this. Begged me for this. You like it?"   
  
The pet nodded again, stuttering out a moan when Jack changed his angle just right.   
  
"Oh yeah you do. You love this. I think I could keep this up all day."   
  
Ianto's head fell back. All day. It sounded so enticing, but at the same time he knew he wouldn't be able to hold out that long. Sweet torture.   
  
"Would you like that? Me riding this pretty arse of yours all day."   
  
Blind with lust, Ianto grabbed for Jack. The tinkling of his bell a metronome to Jack's sharp thrusts.   
  
"How long would you last? How long till you'd be begging me to come. You want to come, don't you?"   
  
Ianto nodded choppily. God he wanted to come. Fuck he didn't know how long he'd last. And Christ he didn't want to find out; not today_ today he just wanted to come. Now_ please.   
  
"You need to tell me Ianto. Fuck. Tell me."   
  
Articulate. He had to articulate. Had to share his needs. He managed to sob out a breath.   
  
"Please, Jack. Sir. Please. I want to come."   
  
He still had his eyes closed, palm pressed to Jack's heaving chest. His only solid in this shaky world.   
  
"Touch yourself. Make that pretty cock feel good."   
  
Ianto whined again, but the arm he'd had under his head free and reached for his cock. The first drag of skin on slick skin was heaven.   
  
"Oh yeah. That's it. Does that feel good?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
The pet hissed out the word, pulling his hand off of Jack's chest to bite on his knuckles; silence the sounds bubbling up within him. Jack batted the hand away, leaning forward on one arm - fuck he went deep like that - to look into Ianto's eyes.   
  
"Let me hear you. Let me see you."   
  
He'd obey Jack till the day he died. Ianto opened his eyes, staring up into Jack's. Pupils drowning out the vivid blue. Thanking whatever deity that happened to be listening for his flexibility, Ianto lurched up and latched on to Jack's lips. Kissing him till his master pulled up too far for him to reach.   
  
"Fuck I'm close."   
  
Biting off a curse, Ianto writhed up into Jack's thrusts. Yes. Yes. Yes. He wanted to feel Jack come inside of him; hot and pulsing. Fuck. Yes.   
  
When Jack chuckled darkly - pitch rising just a bit, evidence of how close he truly was - Ianto realised he'd muttered that out loud.   
  
"Want you to come with me. Can you do that?"   
  
He nodded. The image enough to place him on that edge in the blink of an eye. Give the order and he'd shoot. No questions asked.   
  
"Oh shit I'm close. Now, Ianto. Come now!"   
  
Back bowed, Ianto came. Pushing up into his master's grip. The tension flowing out of him in waves. The pulse of Jack deep within him as his body clutched tight in ecstasy.   
  
"Jack!"   
  
It took them both minutes to come down from the cloud they'd drifted onto. Jack running his fingers lazily though the mess Ianto had made on his own stomach.   
  
"Merry fucking Christmas."   
  
The pet dissolved in helpless laughter, muscles already overused pinching not unpleasantly as he let go.   


1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	89. Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to apologise for the brutality of this chapter ahead of time, it just seemed necessary within the storyline. As far as new year's resolutions go, I've resolved to start writing daily again and hopefully get these chapters out on a weekly basis a bit more on schedule than late. I promise nicer chapters are _just_ around the corner if you bear with me for a second.

  
Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

 

#memberblock { width: 99%; margin: 1em auto; float: left; }  
.column { float: left; width: 32%; }  
html>body .column { width: 33%; }  
#category_content, #categoryblock { width: 99%; margin: 0 auto;}  
html>body #category_content, html>body #categoryblock { display: table; width: 100%; }  
.row { float: left;}  
html>body .row { display: table-row; float: none;}  
.catblockcell { padding: 0 1ex 1ex 0;}  
.catblockdiv { float: left; width: 32%;}  
html>body .catblockdiv {display: table-cell; float: none; width: 33%; }  
.cleaner { clear: both; height: 1px; font-size: 1px; border: none; margin: 0; padding: 0; background: transparent; }

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Torchwood](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=16)  
---  
**My punishment** by [trouble seeker](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=18618) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=146856) \- [202](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=146856)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=89) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=all)   


Author's Notes:

I'm going to apologise for the brutality of this chapter ahead of time, it just seemed necessary within the storyline. As far as new year's resolutions go, I've resolved to start writing daily again and hopefully get these chapters out on a weekly basis a bit more on schedule than late. I promise nicer chapters are _just_ around the corner if you bear with me for a second.   
  
Since I've got exams all trough January, I _technically_ shouldn't be writing on a daily basis just yet ... but I know I will_ yeah. I will.  
  
1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112

  
  
Ianto worked feverishly for hours on end. He was going to be locked away in his cell after his punishment, he was certain of it. Jack wanted him to tie off all the loose end he'd left lying around first. Leaving the loose ends wasn't a good thing to begin with, but they couldn't be helped.   
  
It would be an annoyance to have files half sorted everywhere while he paid for his mistakes with tears and loneliness. He'd hate to annoy them without even being present.   
  
When one small task was completed, he moved on to the next as fast as he could. There was no way of knowing how long he'd have to clean up down here before he was called up again. No way of knowing when the punishment would come. The pet had heard the rift alarm; disciplining the office screw-up was probably the last thing on a long list of Torchwood tasks.   
  
But that was just another part of the punishment. Jack could just as easily have activated his collar and left him in agony while he went about saving the world. Leaving him with his own mind was just as bad. The pet didn't know which one was worse actually; didn't know which one he'd pick if he was ever given the chance.   
  
Thinking about and reliving his sins as he imagined the tortures that lay in wait, or writhing in physical agony. Both had their merits. Both made him work his hardest to avoid them.   
  
But he always screwed up one way or another. He'd mess up some order or break one of the rules he had to live by. They weren't even hard rules. Yet again and again he forced his owner to take valuable time out of his life to punish him. Train him.   
  
And how had he repaid Jack for that kindness? He'd attacked him.   
  
He'd never been quite as happy to not have been fed as now. The memory of the knife flying from his hands was turning his stomach in new and sickening ways. The replay in slow motion getting more and more terrible each time he relived the memory.   
  
How could he have ever done that? How could he have been so foolish and stupid and useless and idiotic and _worthless_? The one man who'd given him purpose. Who'd given him work and kindness. And he'd thrown a knife at him.   
  
The slave shuddered and tightened his grip on the stack of files he'd picked up. It hadn't actually injured the captain. That was the only thing that had some positive shine on it. Jack was uninjured.   
  
Instantly, Ianto's ever helpful brain supplied an image of Jack sinking to the ground with a horrid gash across his chest. The whimper was audible this time. Slamming the files onto his desk, he had to take the time to get his body back under control. Soiling the clothes he'd been given would only bring even more of Jack's righteous wrath over himself.   
  
He shied away from the thought of injuring Jack. Consciously wiping the thought from his mind. He'd _never_ want to see his captain injured. Let alone be the one inflicting the damage.   
  
It had been an accident. A stupid, stupid coincidence. The fact that the collar hadn't dropped him the second he picked up the knife was proof of that. He couldn't physically harm one of his betters, couldn't even form the plans without being reduced to a screaming mess.   
  
It had happened a lot in the first week of service. He'd been insane enough to try and fight back against what he deserved. He knew better now; knew this was his place. But back then he'd tried to form plans; plans that involved stabbing and poison and barbeque sauce. None had gotten further than thoughts. And all of them had resulted in his collar and then another, more personal punishment once he'd been ordered to confess.   
  
He'd been stupid back then. He was still stupid right now. Stupid in a different sense, yes, but still moronic enough to accidentally attack is owner. Fuck. He'd attacked Jack.   
  
He'd need to work harder. He'd need to be better.   
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
An hour later, he wiped the sweat off of his forehead after boxing up files he'd sorted by date; 1850 to 1860. There still was a long way to go before the archives were up to date and in working order. He could only hope he'd still be allowed to work again after he'd finished screaming. He'd been allowed back into Jack's graces after his real plans, but he'd been at the start of his training then, and trial by error had been the way he'd been expected to learn his place. He was supposed to know better now; he was supposed to be capable of learning.   
  
What if he was deemed incapable?   
  
Jack hadn't been interested in his pet like he had usually been. He was starting to bore his master; what if his cost to affect ratio was off kilter? He' never serve again.   
  
He'd need to do better. Observe his master, beg him for work and pain, serve him - and the others - till he was too exhausted to move anymore; hoping his exhaustion wouldn't come till he was sent to his cell for the night. It was all he could do; know his place.   
  
Serve and suffer.   
  
And God how he would suffer when his time came. The pet didn't want to think about the punishments he'd received for his manic plans before. The memories drifted up like bubbles in a particularly cruel champagne. The psychological torture of leaving him with his thoughts had never overshadowed the physical one that always followed.   
  
He still wasn't sure if he'd prefer to be left with his collar while Jack found time in his schedule to deal with him. But his master had always figured out something worse than he'd imagined on his own. Except the time he'd been sure Jack would burn him … and then hadn't. It had been very odd to go unpunished - he'd still been terrified by the thoughts, perhaps that had been the plan all along?   
  
He didn't dare think of the day Jack couldn't be bothered with hurting him anymore.   
  
He _had_ to be better.   
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
The minutes ticked on; hours trailing in their wake.   
  
Each task he managed to finish, filled the pet with more and more dread. Not only because he was being left on his own longer and longer, but because he wasn't allowed to leave the archives or stop working. Jack had told him to stay down here and work. So he needed to start up new projects. Each of which could be left unfinished if Jack returned at the wrong moment.   
  
He was down here specifically so there would be no work left lying around while he licked his wounds in excruciating isolation.   
  
Faster. He had to work _faster_. More efficient. Better. Faster.   
  
By the time Jack entered the section of the archives he was in, Ianto was ready to scream at the walls in pent up frustration and fear. The ball of emotion churning away in his empty stomach came to a grinding halt.   
  
This was it.   
  
He kept his head and eyes fixed on the ground - he knew his place - and walked over as nonthreateningly as he could; submissive and repentant. He didn't know what he was expecting - violence - but the glass of the same mixture he'd been fed a couple of times before wasn't high on the list. In fact, it didn't make the list at all.   
  
"Late lunch. Drink it."   
  
Obey. Obey. Obey.   
  
He'd drunk it all. Wary for a trap, but eager to show he'd do what was asked.   
  
And then Jack had left again. Taking the empty glass and his gratitude with him, and leaving his confused slave with his work and festering fear. Oh, yes, his owner knew exactly what to do to punish him.   
  
Ianto had to remind himself to breath.   
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
It had been a while since he'd worked this efficiently. Not that he'd ever slacked off, or cut corners, but he knew his fear was driving him faster on each file. Each box. Each shelf.   
  
Show your obedience. Show you're willing to work.   
  
It had to be hours again by the time Jack walked back down. Relief washed through the slave as he quickly shoved the last of 1900 to 1910 onto the correct shelf. At least he'd managed to tie off that loose end. There was nothing lying around. No files scattered across tables, no boxes half filled. He'd done it.   
  
He went to his knees in a rush.   
  
"Can I serve you, sir?"   
  
"Did you have any plans for dinner?"   
  
Ianto sighed, sinking into himself just a tad more; not that he'd break position. Of course his deserved punishment would have to wait till after Jack had eaten. He'd be locked away after all; he came second to any of his master's needs. Leaving Jack hungry would never do. Ianto's mind jumped from his own fear - irrelevant - and onto the contents of the kitchen.   
  
"I could make some spaghetti, sir. Meatballs?"   
  
There was minced meat in the freezer, and the sauce was mainly cans thrown together with herbs. Silently, the slave wished he'd begged to be allowed to make up a shopping list. He'd failed again; forgetting the team's basic needs.   
  
"Sounds good."   
  
Ianto jumped, but relaxed, when the captain ran his fingers through his hair. He didn't grab and pull, but he didn't stroke lower either, finger's not even straying to the nape of his neck. It was a semi-affectionate pat, like one you'd give to a dog when you walked past him.   
  
Did this mean he was still useful? Not yet ready for termination? Was he still a pet? Or was this a last pat before the dog was dropped off at the pound?   
  
"Go on."   
  
Jack didn't sound mad. He didn't sound - like anything. Emotionless.   
  
Just as he stood, Jack's hand moved to cup his cheek; Ianto froze. Something flickered across his master's face as he stroked across his jaw. Finger rasping in the stubble. The captain tilted his head to the side just fractionally; like a confused puppy.   
  
"I thought I'd left you a razor to use this morning?"   
  
The pet shivered once, crown to toes, and dropped his gaze in shame.   
  
"Yes, sir. You did, sir."   
  
Jack exhaled sharply, and pulled his hand away, leaving his pet stranded half in and out of his kneel. With a sharp nod of his chin towards the door, the captain excused his slave. Ianto only knew by the jerk of his owner's shadow.   
  
"Go cook."   
  
Ianto swallowed the whimper and forced himself to walk away. He served. Even if he'd just about signed his own death sentence.   
  
Jack could have literally told him he'd been tortured to death in an hour, and he'd still have done his very best to make the food. His feelings were irrelevant. He didn't matter. What happened to _him_ didn't matter.   
  
Only Jack.   
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Ianto didn't look around the hub when he reached the kitchen; the lack of background noise and the lowered lighting were all he needed to know that he and Jack were most likely alone.   
  
The captain hadn't mentioned plates or glasses. Ianto didn't - in a million years - expect to be fed, or even to be included in feeding. He was waiting for the worst punishment he'd needed in a long time. Why bother feeding someone you're planning to starve?   
  
The single, heaped plate was all that sat in the centre of his tray - a spoon and a fork as well, of course - as he walked towards Jack's office as smoothly as he could manage.   
  
His feelings didn't matter, so clattering cutlery everywhere would only serve as another wrong on his extended list.   
  
"Your food, sir."   
  
The pet stepped back and went into perfect position as soon as he'd served. His fingertips had felt tingly since he'd had his last meal - he almost gave a small internal chuckle at the word play - but now that they were well above his heart, the rest of his hands started to loose sensation as well. He knew he was feeling faint. The stress and apprehension tearing him down as efficiently as the baseball bat had.   
  
And now it would only keep building faster. The time of his punishment approaching - he hoped it was, God he hoped it was, he couldn't take much more of this - only brought more possible scenarios to mind.   
  
The usual floggers, whips and paddles danced across his retina as often as the force-whip and the door to his cell. But what frightened him most, was the spectre of the knife he'd thrown at Jack.   
  
He'd offered it up for immediate retaliation this morning, but he didn't fear it less now.   
  
"Ianto."   
  
The slave in question snapped out of his terrifying daydream and back to his no doubt soon to be equally terrifying reality.   
  
"Yes, sir?"   
  
He didn't dare raise his eyes higher that the older man's waist. It wasn't all about respect, he didn't want to see what Jack was holding. The captain tapped his desk twice, commanding his gaze higher; to what lay on the table top.   
  
"Which of these frightens you the most?"   
  
He couldn’t hold back the manic whimper; almost a sob. Jack was still using the same emotionless, withdrawn tone; this was going to be bad; so, so bad.   
  
He only glanced at the objects presented to him for a second, his head ducking low again at once. But he'd seen what was in store for him. From left to right lay, an old school straight razor, the force whip, a wicked looking paddle, a cat-o-nine, and an empty pasta plate.   
  
He couldn't lie.   
  
"The-" He had to swallow, mouth as dry as if he'd already been isolated for a couple of days. "the knife. Sir."   
  
He could hear Jack pick up the blade, and his heart skipped at least a couple of beats. Adrenaline urging him to run and fight, while he knew he could do nothing but kneel and wait for it to fall.   
  
"Ianto Jones."   
  
The novelty of his full name, drew the slave's eyes up, but the sight of the straight razor held nimbly in those strong fingers pulled them back to the floor as fast as they could go. It took force to hold his hands in his neck; tight tension fighting the need to be a small target, or to prostrate himself on the floor and beg for mercy he didn't deserve.   
  
"How many times have I take you up top recently?"   
  
He was going to have to wait longer. It was worse now that he knew exactly what Jack was going to use on him. Thinking was hard, mind grinding back from the cull de sac of horror he'd thought himself into.   
  
"Twice, sir."   
  
Jack was twirling the razor. Even with his eyes fixed on the floor, he could see the light reflecting off of the honed blade. He could only answer the questions, mind too muddled to think of where they could lead. Just the knowledge that he'd be bleeding soon. Soon.   
  
"You performed well both times."   
  
"Thank you, sir."   
  
His mouth was still dry; sandpaper on his palate. It didn't stop him from bending at the waist and lapping at his owner's boots. The change in position relaxed him fractionally; his mind had been screaming at him to bend lower and now he had, though not for the same reasons. He didn't for one second think the compliment would save him. It was more likely a segue into how much he'd disappointed today.   
  
"Would you like to serve in that capacity again?"   
  
There was only one answer for that.   
  
"I wish to serve you in any way you will let me, sir."   
  
The slave mumbled his answer into Jack's boots. When his master shifted in his chair, he almost expected his head to be pinned under the boot and reminded just how much of a failure he was. To be told that taking him out of the hub was a recipe for disaster and that he was worthless in every possible way. But Jack just settled into a more comfortable position and continued.   
  
"I can't take an operative with me who's going to shut down at the sight of a knife, Ianto."   
  
The Captain sounded sad; disappointed. Ianto felt his heart clench. He'd _failed_. The other man's tone cutting as painfully as the knife would.   
  
"I'm sorry."   
  
The two words so insignificant compared to what he truly wanted to say. And even those he could hardly say at all; whispering them into leather.   
  
"How long have you been afraid of knives?"   
  
"Since the butcher- the cannibal- since he held one to my throat." Ianto pressed his forehead harder against Jack's feet, grounding himself in the here and now. The nightmare so close by it could snatch him up at any second. "Sir." He added a bit tardily.   
  
"Thought so."   
  
Even so far down, the flash of reflected light told the pet that Jack was toying with the knife again. He closed his eyes.   
  
"Did he say anything while he did it?"   
  
"He- he was going to bleed me. Sir. Like-" Ianto had to pause again, swallowing desperately to try and wring up some spit. "Like veal."   
  
"Sit up, Ianto."   
  
Curling up out of the almost foetal pose took a lot of willpower, but the need to please his master was stronger than the animalistic urge to hide. He yelped when one of Jack's hands moved towards his neck - convinced he'd feel the slice of parting flesh - only to have Jack rub a caressing thumb across his forming stubble. He couldn't stop shaking; eyes closed to the world but still aware of his inability to read his owner. His _constant_ failure in pleasing Jack.   
  
"You're going to have to get over this fear if you want to help Torchwood."   
  
Still shivering - though he never jerked his face from the cup of Jack's stroking hand - Ianto nodded. He wondered how many times Jack would need to cut him till he grew used to the knife's presence. How long it would take for him to become accustomed to the slice of the blade. No longer fearing, but used to the pain. Dulled.   
  
Delirious, he wondered where he'd be marked. Tears leaked from his lidded eyes as he prayed it wouldn't be anywhere easily visible. He knew he wasn't allowed to hide himself, but he so wanted to hide this weakness from the rest of the team; from the world. He'd be marked again and again, as a failure. The wounds no doubt scarring as they healed; his skin a visual sign of how vicious his training had to be.   
  
Even as he cried, he knew it was necessary. Jack needed him to be the perfect tool, and he wasn't what he needed to be yet. He had to be shapen, forcibly, into what was required. He needed to ask for this. He needed to show Jack he understood.   
  
"Please, sir." Saying the words was like biting off pieces of his own tongue. "Please train me into the tool you require."   
  
Jack moved, and he couldn't help but scream "No!" He'd been trained not to pull away, so he pushed into the hand cradling his face. "Please. No. Please. Just do it. Please just do it. I can't. Please. Please. God. Please-" 

1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	90. Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter, and we're back on Jack's side of the story again. Enjoy

  
Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

 

#memberblock { width: 99%; margin: 1em auto; float: left; }  
.column { float: left; width: 32%; }  
html>body .column { width: 33%; }  
#category_content, #categoryblock { width: 99%; margin: 0 auto;}  
html>body #category_content, html>body #categoryblock { display: table; width: 100%; }  
.row { float: left;}  
html>body .row { display: table-row; float: none;}  
.catblockcell { padding: 0 1ex 1ex 0;}  
.catblockdiv { float: left; width: 32%;}  
html>body .catblockdiv {display: table-cell; float: none; width: 33%; }  
.cleaner { clear: both; height: 1px; font-size: 1px; border: none; margin: 0; padding: 0; background: transparent; }

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Torchwood](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=16)  
---  
**My punishment** by [trouble seeker](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=18618) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=146955) \- [202](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=146955)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=90) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=all)   


Author's Notes:

A shorter chapter, and we're back on Jack's side of the story again. Enjoy  
  
  
1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112

  
  
He didn't know how long Jack let him babble, but the firm slap pulled him out of the panic he'd gotten himself into. Reason - or some form of it at least - reasserted itself, and the pet felt the other cheek glow just as brightly in shame. He made to curl further in on himself and apologise, the words already on the tip of his tongue, when Jack grabbed his face with both hands - he'd lost the knife at some point - and forced him to look up.   
  
"Calm down for me."   
  
Still in semi shock from the sudden smack, Ianto blinked and obeyed. Taking his breaths slower and steadier, if still a bit choppy.   
  
"Good. Better. Breathe deep."   
  
The stare was intense, Jack's face up close and eyes boring into his own. Ianto felt like the captain was staring into his soul.   
  
"And out. Good"   
  
In- and exhaling on command, Ianto felt his mind go blank. No panic, no thoughts; nothing.   
  
"Do you trust me Ianto?"   
  
The pet blinked once, and nodded. Face still smushed between his master's firm grip, it wasn't very emphatic, but he meant it. Jack owned him - body and soul - commanded him, saved him. He'd follow him anywhere. Do anything for him.   
  
"Good. Good. I need you to trust me."   
  
It felt good to be able to just nod again. That was an order he didn't need to change anything for, didn't even need to think it through. He already trusted Jack unconditionally.   
  
"Go to the training room and wait for me please."   
  
Still staring deep into the blue of Jack's eyes - he couldn't look anywhere else, transfixed in their gaze- Ianto nodded again. Training room. Wait. Go. He knew what those words meant. He could follow that command.   
  
"Then go. Good boy."   
  
Blinking lazily, Ianto smiled and got up. He was halfway down the hallway that held his destination when cognitive awareness trickled back into his mind. And once that door was open, there was no stopping the torrent of frantic thoughts claiming the space they usually occupied.   
  
What had he done?   
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Jack watched Ianto go on the monitor. He knew his pet would do as he'd been told. He didn't have to sit here and watch him. But he watched anyway. Staring at the tiny figure as he walked down stairs and hallways.   
  
He'd known Ianto would have traumas … extra traumas. He'd pretty much taught the boy to fear everything.   
  
He himself had rigged the bomb he was dismantling.   
  
He'd trained his slave to expect terror in almost any way imaginable. But it had been clear from the very beginning that Ianto had picked up at least one extra trap-card. The pet showed it in the way he behaved; begged. He'd made some sort of assumption, and was working to stay within the new imagined lines. Not that he'd ever made the lines very clear to begin with, using their vagueness as an excuse to play with his prisoner.   
  
The captain glanced at the razor on his desk and ran a hand down his face. Knives. Why did it have to be knives? The things were fucking everywhere. This wasn't a fear he could slowly dismantle and get his pet acclimatised to. Ianto was already scared that he'd be isolated if he couldn't work. Taking the task of cooking away from him would be catastrophic. Ianto knew his worth was dictated by his work. Or at least it had been.   
  
He hadn't been sure if the knife had been the trigger. Ianto had been able to cook just fine since they'd returned. He'd always been more than harsh on his slave whenever he dropped something. But that was also a reason to be suspicious about the incident. People who know to expect serious punishment for dropping things don't hold them loosely.   
  
But it could have been a coincidence. Not that he believed in those. Still he had to be sure. If he just assumed Ianto feared knives above all else, and started working on him when he didn't … it could have the opposite effect.   
  
So he'd watched him when he could throughout the day. Giving Ianto work to do would hopefully calm him down, and there was always plenty of work down in the archives. He'd fed him, trying his best to keep most of his emotions in check. If Ianto was scared and expecting pain, he'd be prone to misinterpreting his tone; better to keep it neutral.   
  
The archives also kept him out of the way. Ianto would have been on an edge no matter what he did - and there was no time to just go and quickly take care of this. Any order he would have been given by someone else would have just been another chance to screw up. Wound tight, he would have probably ended up dropping something else, or messed up in some other way. The captain hated self fulfilling prophesies.   
  
With another last glance at Ianto - he was still walking deeper into the bowels of the hub - Jack picked up the razor and hopped down into his bunker. He'd need some extra supplies to get his plan to completion.   
  
Down in the bathroom, he could clearly see that the safety razor he'd set out for his pet was untouched. Before this entire fiasco - before they'd found the cyber-man - Ianto had always been perfectly clean shaven. This was no long term fear; it was recent.   
  
He hadn't known Ianto had ignored shaving till he'd brushed a hand down his cheek by sheer accident. He'd just assumed Ianto would use everything he'd laid out for him. It had made him pretty sure knives were the true culprit, but still. He'd needed to be a hundred percent sure.   
  
So he'd let Ianto cook, and had set up an array of tools he'd known his pet feared. The force whip would have probably been very high on the chart of objects that terrified Ianto. Followed by the cat and paddle. While the real whip hurt just as much as the force one, he'd never use an actual whip to the same extent; it would have killed Ianto for sure.   
  
It had broken his heart to force Ianto to look at the line-up. The boy had been shaking with terror, hardly able to look at what he probably expected to be his own menu of pain. And then he'd named the knife.   
  
He'd tried his best to keep his voice on neutral. Giving away his grief would only confuse his pet. It would probably make Ianto think he'd disappointed his master. So he steered the conversation away from how he felt, and onto a path he though Ianto would appreciate. Serving him. Serving Torchwood. A goal to work towards.   
  
He'd let him know he was still willing to take him up top; out into the real world. And Ianto seemed to understand. He'd begged to be trained into what was necessary. But he'd expected something bad. Something horrible. Even as he'd tried to give comfort, Ianto had lost control of his nerves.   
  
Jack's words had fallen on deaf ears, and Ianto had his eyes tightly shut. The pet couldn't see that he wasn't angry at him.   
  
The slap had been a final resort. Literally snapping Ianto out of the state he'd worked himself into. But it hadn't been enough. Ianto had still been hyperventilating. Even commands to calm down, while effective, hadn't done the job. Grabbing Ianto's face with both his hands, was a last resort before he called Owen back down to get a sedative. He'd attempted something he hadn't done in a long time. Mind control.   
  
It was always easier to do on someone who didn't have control over their own mind; be it common insanity or through calculated torture. It was even easier to do on someone who was willing to let you in. Ianto had been both.   
  
Usually gaining access to another mind was a slow, delicate process. Opening and closing doors as trust took over. A very experienced psychic could gain entry by force, but he'd never been all that good at it. The fact that he'd gotten entry at once, and even managed to fully control Ianto's thoughts into disappearing into white noise told Jack a lot about the state of his pet's mind.   
  
Still, the trance wouldn't hold for that long; he hadn't been in control for long enough to do that. He'd need to be by Ianto's side when his mind snapped back into itself. The panic hopefully not as strong as it had been. Jack hurried down to the training room with a bag full of hastily gathered supplies.   
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
The captain knew he was too late the second he walked into the room. Ianto was sitting in perfect position - that had to be painful for his shoulders - in the centre of the room; shaking like a leaf in the wind.   
  
"Ianto?"   
  
The man in question didn't jerk at the sound, obviously already aware of Jack's presence. The slave didn't turn to look, just straightened his arms and responded.   
  
"Yes, sir."   
  
Shaky but the insane tremor wasn't back yet. That was something. Jack knew when to count his blessings.   
  
"Do you still trust me?"   
  
It was very much likely that the answer had changed. Jack didn't know if Ianto realised that he'd invaded his mind without permission. Unless you were working on a prisoner, unauthorised mind-melds were a great offence.   
  
"Yes, sir."   
  
Jack dropped the bag and placed a soothing hand on the back of Ianto's skull. No doubt in that statement. Either his pet didn't know, or he didn't care.   
  
"Ianto. I'm not going to hurt you. What?"   
  
He stayed behind Ianto, rubbing small circles through soft hair. He'd felt Ianto tense up instantly.   
  
"I know I deserve to suffer, sir. Please. There's no need-"   
  
"No need for what?"   
  
Again, Ianto clenched, growing smaller before reverting back to his trained position.   
  
"No need for what, Ianto? I'm not mad at you for talking."   
  
It seemed a necessary addition. He'd need to be careful to remember all the petty rules he'd imposed on Ianto.   
  
"Please."   
  
Jack could hear the tears in Ianto's voice, could feel the tremors running through the slave's body.   
  
"Please. There's no need for games, sir. I know- Pain. I. I know."   
  
Ah. Yes. He'd conditioned Ianto into this. How did he stop him from expecting pain? He didn't want his boy to flinch at the thought of being touched, he wanted him to yearn for it. 

1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	91. Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ianto is terrified, Jack is underestimating the situation, I really should be studying ... and action.

  
Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

 

#memberblock { width: 99%; margin: 1em auto; float: left; }  
.column { float: left; width: 32%; }  
html>body .column { width: 33%; }  
#category_content, #categoryblock { width: 99%; margin: 0 auto;}  
html>body #category_content, html>body #categoryblock { display: table; width: 100%; }  
.row { float: left;}  
html>body .row { display: table-row; float: none;}  
.catblockcell { padding: 0 1ex 1ex 0;}  
.catblockdiv { float: left; width: 32%;}  
html>body .catblockdiv {display: table-cell; float: none; width: 33%; }  
.cleaner { clear: both; height: 1px; font-size: 1px; border: none; margin: 0; padding: 0; background: transparent; }

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Torchwood](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=16)  
---  
**My punishment** by [trouble seeker](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=18618) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=147104) \- [202](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=147104)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=91) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=all)   


Author's Notes:

Ianto is terrified, Jack is underestimating the situation, I really should be studying ... and action.  
  
1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112

  
  
  
"I see. Yes." Jack weighed his words carefully. "What happens when you misbehave?"  
  
It was an easy question. One Ianto would have no trouble answering; even if the answer he gave was no longer relevant.  
  
"When I fail to follow the rules, or disappoint in any way I am punished, sir."  
  
Jack noticed the complete lack of hesitation. Like the words had been ready on the tip of his tongue; always there. Ianto did live by the rule after all.  
  
"Very good."  
  
Praise seemed necessary. He needed his pet settled, and giving correct answers would make him feel calmer. Jack reverted to the same technique he'd used when he'd just gotten Ianto out of his panic induced coma.  
  
"What did you do wrong?"  
  
The captain could feel Ianto gathering himself. Confessing his sins was normal; known, and learned behaviour. Jack knew the answer he'd get, and then he could work from there.  
  
"I attacked you."  
  
The words rushed out, blending together with stress. The second he'd confessed, the pet gasped for another breath, and started desperately explaining. The always so well spoken, clearly enunciating boy was stumbling over words. Jack could hardly pick up what was being said.  
  
"Accident ... ease ... never wd want ... please ... Never ... I swe ..."  
  
"Enough."  
  
The command wasn't harsh, but Ianto snapped his mouth shut fast enough to be audible; ever obedient. Jack could feel the tremors running through his pet, and no gentle touch would make Ianto unclench. Stroking over the tightly linked, white fingers, Jack sighed - ignored the sound of fear it elicited - and changed plans again. Attacked. Not just dropping something. That was a whole other scale of punishment.  
  
"The collar would have stopped you from harming me, Ianto."  
  
Still maintaining his light hold on the back of Ianto's head, Jack caught the reflexive nod.  
  
"You know what to expect for plans to harm those you serve."  
  
Again, Ianto nodded. A sob breaking from closed lips.  
  
"But there were no plans?"  
  
The pet shook his head, a rhythmic side to side that accompanied a scared mewl.  
  
"All you did was accidentally drop a knife."  
  
Ianto nodded hard enough that he tugged on the hair in Jack's loose hold. Very eager to agree with the conclusion Jack was offering.  
  
"Would you have dropped the knife a week ago?"  
  
This time, the answer took a while. A tiny, confused:  
  
"Sir?"  
  
Jack elaborated before his pet could start apologising again.  
  
"Before your newfound fear of knives. Would you have been startled into dropping a knife in a similar situation?"  
  
That turned out to be an easier question.  
  
"No, sir."  
  
"So the fear is interfering with your work?"  
  
Again, Jack had hoped to steer the conversation away from pain and punishment, towards a more productive end. He knew Ianto wanted to work.  
  
"I'm sorry, sir."  
  
The slave was crying again.  
  
"Please, sir. Please train me to be what you need. Please train me, sir. I_ I'll do my best to_ no, no. I _will_ accept anything you do, sir. Please don't send me away for this. I'll be better for you. If you just train me to_"  
  
"Hey, hey. Easy." The captain couldn't stop himself from petting Ianto's head and neck. It was this, or drawing him in for a hug. Something that wouldn't help other than make himself feel a bit better. "Of course I'll train you."  
  
And then Ianto broke down for real. Sobbing, he turned around to lick at Jack's shoes in gratitude while he tried his best to pronounce words of thankfulness.  
  
The captain held his ground and gave Ianto the time to grovel. It seemed to make him more relaxed. _A simple way to show his feelings._ That, and he needed to immediately decide on what he was going to do when he stopped Ianto's cowering. It was a break for him too, a chance to gather his own mind - pick a battle plan - this had to be dealt with today.  
  
Only when he was sure of his plan, and just as importantly, his emotions, did Jack crouch down to stroke Ianto's back. It ended the routine, but let Ianto remain small and huddled down.  
  
"Of course I'll train you. I promise I won't send you away. I need you."  
  
Ianto twisted his head around to gaze up at his owner without coming up out of his submissive pose. Jack was glad he'd waited till he'd regained complete control of his emotions before starting this. The wondering worship in those eyes was unnerving. He didn't want to fail this boy. Not again.  
  
"And I won't hurt you. I need you to believe that."  
  
Ianto couldn't hide his feelings - had been trained too harshly not to show them - hope swimming hand in hand with experienced terror in tear glazed eyes.  
  
"I need you to believe that I won't harm you Ianto. Say it."  
  
It was a command, however calmly asked. Ianto could only do one thing with commands.  
  
"Youwon'thurtmesir."  
  
Again, Ianto rushed through the words. As if he could distance himself from them and any repercussions if he only said them fast enough. The second he'd finished speaking, he flinched down, obviously expecting a blow of some sort. Contradicting the commanded sentence with automatic behaviour.  
  
But Jack just game him a final pat and stood, stating lamely.  
  
"Good. That's good."  
  
Leaving Ianto where he was, Jack picked up his bag again, and walked over to the large bathroom attached to this one. He’d often thought about changing quarters from his cramped bunker into one of the rooms similar to this one, but the convenience of being ready at a moment’s notice had kept him close to the exits. That didn’t mean that having a nice bathroom and tons of storage space filled to the brim with random furniture from different eras didn’t come in handy.  
  
The captain looked at his most recent addition to the room. He’d originally dragged it in out of nostalgia. He hadn’t thought further than that it looked nice, and perhaps he’d get to use it one day. Ianto had been eager to learn extra skills, this was just one more he could have studied.  
  
Now it was going to be the other way round.  
  
Setting up was easy. Everything he needed was either already present, or he’d brought it with him. He didn’t need to worry about where Ianto was_ he’d be exactly where he’d left him. The most that would change, was Ianto’s position.  
  
When Jack poked his head through the door again, he saw that he’d been correct. Left to his own devices, Ianto had pulled himself back into position.  
  
“Ianto. Come here please.”  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The pet took a deep breath as he turned and headed blindly in the direction of Jack’s voice. The tears in his eyes prohibited him from seeing too far ahead of himself, but his vision was clear enough to stop him from bumping into anything. Not that he knew exactly where he was headed. He knew there was a door somewhere in the area from which Jack was calling, but he had no idea what lay beyond.  
  
Another room, presumably, but what it held was a terrifying mystery. One that he’d get to unravel soon, no doubt. Close enough now, he could see Jack standing in the doorway and the slave sped up the crawl even further. He knew the consequences of making Jack wait for him.  
  
It was hard to keep his master’s words in his mind. _I need you to believe that, Ianto. I won’t hurt you._ It was his duty to do as he’d been told; to believe what Jack told him to believe. But he knew he deserved to scream for too many sins to count.  
  
Perhaps Jack would want him to do the punishing himself?  
  
That kept Ianto thinking for the last few meters. Once he reached Jack, his mind went blank with anticipation. Anything. Please don’t make me wait.  
  
“Good boy. Come on in.”  
  
The room was warm. Still mostly blinded by tears, he couldn’t see much further than the patterned tile floor. It told him he was in a bathroom of sorts, but he didn’t dare look further than Jack’s feet as they led him where he needed to be.  
  
“Strip, please.”  
  
The polite words might confuse him, the order was more than clear. So the pet obeyed. Staying on his knees, he quickly pulled the shirt over his head, and wriggled out of the trousers; folding them by automatic reflex. Still he didn’t raise his eyes higher than Jack’s knees; he didn’t deserve to look up, he knew that.  
  
Jack’s finger under his chin brought his gaze up anyway, and Ianto made sure he didn’t look anywhere but his owner’s face. When Jack rubbed a thumb across his cheek, the rasp of the stubble sounded just as horrible as a nails down a chalkboard. The pet closed his eyes.  
  
Failure. He was a failure. He deserved this.  
  
“I won’t hurt you, Ianto.”  
  
The pet nodded reflexively and opened his eyes again. Jack’s expression seemed earnest. But he deserved pain, he knew he did. He knew he did.  
  
“Repeat it please.”  
  
“You won’t hurt me, sir.”  
  
This time, he managed to remain calm enough to say the words without rushing or mumbling.  
  
That was another tally on his ever growing list of bad behaviour.  
  
“Good.”  
  
Even through the knowledge of impending pain, that words made him glow inside. At least he’d done _something_ right. While it had felt good to be clothed, it felt better to be naked. He couldn’t hide now. He was as he was meant to be. He was good now.  
  
“Sit here please.”  
  
It was a pretty dismissive order, and Ianto was on his feet before he truly recognised what was happening around him. Still ignoring the rest of the room, he could only see the old fashioned barber’s chair and the table next to it that held the knife he’d identified before. Feeling faint, he turned and sat lightly at the very edge of the padded chair, barely balancing his toes on the footrest.  
  
It had been a long time since he’d sat in a chair. The only furniture he’d been permitted to use was the bed — when he was fucked or served as a bed warmer — and the couch — for similar reasons.  
  
Jack easily pushed him deeper into the chair with an open hand to his chest. The pet could feel the lingering heat like a brand. He still didn’t know what was going to happen, but it would involve the knife and a surface designed to be easy to clean fluids off of. The ringing was back as well.  
  
Calm. He had to be calm. He had to _breathe_.  
  
“Do you know what’s going to happen, Ianto?”  
  
Hands in his lap — the armrests were for people, he wasn’t a person, just a slave who had been ordered to sit in a chair — Ianto shook his head. Finding his voice was proving difficult. Croaking out.  
  
“No, sir.”  
  
“You need to get over your fear of knives.”  
  
That was a given. He needed to be able to function in whatever way Jack demanded. He had to learn to overcome the fear. He had to. He was grateful Jack was willing to even try to train him. The slave nodded.  
  
“So I’m going to shave you.”  
  
Ianto’s eyes were glued to Jack’s nimble fingers the second they picked up the ornate razor.  
  
“With this.”  
  
He couldn’t blink. The thought of that steel going anywhere near his neck more terrifying than his previous theories. Like tunnel vision, the rest of the room, however misty, disappeared in a haze of black, the knife was all he could see; all he could focus on. The knife  
  
that would be on his neck.  
  
The knife. The knife. The knife.  
  
A gentle but firm finger under his chin - so much kinder than he deserved - forced his gaze away from the object he feared, and onto his master's face. No longer staring at what he feared, but at what he worshipped, Ianto's vision cleared rapidly. Even if he couldn't stop his eyes from flickering to the side where he knew Jack was holding the razor.  
  
"But I'm not going to hurt you. Do you understand? Ianto?"  
  
The pet realised he'd been blacking out, and nodded. He didn't understand _why_ Jack was saying what he was saying, but he hadn't lost his comprehension of the English language.  
  
"Repeat it for me."  
  
"You won't hurt me, sir."  
  
"Again."  
  
"You won't hurt me, sir."  
  
"Again."  
  
"You won't hurt me, sir."  
  
"Good. Lean back."  
  
As he obeyed - all he had to do was obey - the pet felt his stomach flip, and he was again glad for the light meal. Even through the stress it had been mostly digested; throwing up was less likely now. His head made contact with the padded leather, and he closed his eyes. He didn't know what to expect, and he didn't want to see it coming. Unless Jack ordered his eyes open. His master had done that on occasion; forcing him to watch as the whip swung back and gained momentum before whipping forward to strike him.  
  
The things he'd do right now to get the whip instead of the knife. But he needed to get over his fear.  
  
The pet jerked like a live wire when Jack draped a heated towel over his face.  
  
"Easy. If you jerk like that while I'm working on you I could do a lot of damage I don't want to do."  
  
Ianto whimpered from underneath the steaming towel. The heat felt wonderful, but the prospect of more damage than necessary seemed daunting at best.  
  
"Do you need to be restrained for this?"  
  
His owner didn't sound angry or even disappointed. Gratitude flooded the slave's system. Jack was trying to help him. Already broken, Ianto nodded.  
  
"Yes please, sir."  
  
There was always the possibility that the offer had been made to make him feel worse. Ianto was used to being denied things all the time. Even offered food was snatched away on a regular basis just to make him feel the hunger he was experiencing more intensely.  
  
"Please."  
  
He couldn't help but repeatedly mumble the plea. Softer when he couldn't find his voice, and louder when he thought he felt the towel move or sensed a presence near him.  
  
"Easy. Easy."  
  
Gently - Ianto didn't know why he was being gentle - Jack took the pet's left wrist and pressed it tightly to the corresponding armrest. The pet was still trembling non-stop by the time Jack finished winding some sort of tape around both the chair and his arms, but large movements would not be as easy now.  
  
Gratitude had been uttered almost constantly. Whispers of thankfulness for the help he was receiving. He wanted to be good for Jack. Needed to be good for Jack. And Jack was helping him achieve that goal.  
  
The gratitude grew when the same tape - the sound of it being pulled off of its roll not like any tape he'd used before - and passed it around the pet's midriff. Ianto could still move his head or kick his legs out, but it was less than before. It calmed him down; the steady pressure on his chest, wrists, and elbows grounding him.  
  
And then Jack bound his ankles together and tethered them to the chair, and Ianto breathed a sigh of relief. Now he couldn't harm his master if he kicked out reflexively in pain. Something he wouldn't _want_ to happen, but could.  
  
"Better?"  
  
Ianto nodded. The towel started to slip, but there was no way for him to try and catch it; not anymore. Luckily, Jack whisked the cooling cloth away before it fell. The pet sagged down in the chair again.  
  
"Good."  
  
Disoriented, and still plenty confused over the proceedings, Ianto moaned when Jack rubbed warm oil across his jaw and neck, massaging it upward into his heated cheeks.  
  
"That'll keep your skin hydrated and will keep you from getting razor burns."  
  
Face still in Jack's massaging hands, Ianto couldn't truly nod, but he tried anyway. He didn't know where the conversation was going, but that didn't mean he got to ignore his master when he was talking to him. This was information he might need later on. He needed to pay attention to Jack.  
  
The oil rubbed in, Jack's hands disappeared for a short pause before returning with another substance that had to be smeared on his cheeks. A spicy foam this time _ was he truly just going to be shaved? It seemed too surreal.  
  
"I'm not going to hurt you, Ianto."  
  
The pet parroted the words back to his master without being prompted. He'd learned over time to recognise patterns in Jack's orders, and acting on them before he'd been told had often earned him praise or less punishment. He could hear the smile in his owner's voice when he told him he'd done 'good'.  
  
"Now in a moment I'll start shaving you, Ianto."  
  
The pet swallowed, and squeezed his eyes shut tighter, bound hands curling up into fists in anticipation of worse.  
  
"I need you to believe that I won't hurt you, Ianto."  
  
There was an extra strength to Jack's command; a beseeching quality. The captain truly wanted him to do as he'd been told. Ianto nodded, but his heart clenched when the fear made his intended belief waver.  
  
"Just repeat it to yourself in your head while I go along. Yes?"  
  
Now that he could do. Ianto nodded once, hard, and felt some foam drip onto his chest.  
  
_He won't hurt you._  
  
Seemingly convinced, Jack picked up the knife again. Ianto could hear it scrape off of the tiny table's smooth surface and into Jack's skilled hands.  
  
_He won't hurt you. He won't hurt you. He won't hurt you. He won't hurt you._  
  
Ianto whimpered once when Jack took a firm hold of his head, rolling it back against his chest; truly pinned in place. And then the cold blade whispered across his temple in short strokes. Unable to move, unable to breathe, Ianto endured.  
  
"It's better to go in short passes. It gives you more control over the blade. Let's you see the work you've done and stops you from accidentally skipping hairs."  
  
_He won't hurt you. He won't hurt you. He won't hurt you. He won't hurt you. He won't hurt you._  
  
Still keeping his head pinned, Jack managed to somehow stretch out the skin he was working on. The blade catching on each tiny hair and slicing it off without ever cutting through the skin.  
  
"The oil should be protecting your skin from taking damage, and it also softens the hairs a bit. Makes it easier to cut them in case you've got a stubborn beard."  
  
Every few strokes, Ianto could feel Jack shift to the side. Probably to wipe the blade on a towel to the side. But he always returned, setting the razor sharp edge on his skin. His face.  
  
_He won't hurt you. He won't hurt you. He won't hurt you._  
  
"Just nice smooth strokes that don't hurt at all. Just a nice shave. Breathe, Ianto. Breathe."  
  
As soon as he pulled in a desperate breath through his nose - he didn't dare open his mouth - Ianto realised just how close he'd been to passing out. Anoxia had crept up on him, vibrating through his body alongside the mantra.  
  
_He won't hurt you. He won't hurt you. He won't hurt you. He won't hurt you. He won't hurt you. He won't hurt you. He won't hurt you. He won't hurt you._  
  
"There we go. Breathing is important. Good boy."  
  
Even as he chatted, Jack's hands kept moving. Scraping smoothly across lathered skin, turning to wipe the blade, moving the fingers pulling the skin taut. Somehow, Ianto realised his head had been rolled into another position without ever noticing it.  
  
As he'd dutifully repeated what Jack had told him to think over and over again, he'd calmed down immensely. He still wouldn't be sitting completely still if the captain wasn't holding him in a headlock, but he wouldn't be screaming anymore either.  
  
_He won't hurt you. He won't hurt you. He isn't hurting me._  
  
"Pull your top lip down a bit for me please."  
  
It was the last thing still covered in spicy foam. He won't hurt you. Ianto obeyed without a shred of fear. Pulling the skin tight for Jack to shave. The noise of hairs slicing off still sent shivers down his spine, but he didn't believe Jack would suddenly turn the blade on him.  
  
He still might do so later. Or another form of punishment might be necessary, but he wouldn't be cut now. Not now. He was safe now.  
  
"And there you go. Perfect and smooth."  
  
Jack ran a couple of fingers down the freshly shaved jawline and released the pet's head. Still undone by the entire thing, Ianto had no idea of how he was expected to react. He lay still, still mostly bound to the chair.  
  
His master continued to chat idly as he wiped away stray spots of shaving cream, including the one on his chest.  
  
"And then another coat of oil to finish it off. There. How do you feel?"  
  
"Good, sir."  
  
It might still somehow be the wrong answer, but he couldn't lie. He felt amazing. Refreshed and clean and remarkably unafraid.  
  
"Perfect."  
  
After all the stress of the day, Ianto felt ready to fall asleep. He stayed as he'd been bound when Jack unwound the tape from his arms, chest and legs. This time, Ianto cracked open a single eye to watch the proceedings. The tape was unlike any he'd seen before. It was softer than the normal sticky stuff, and seemed to be some form of plastic. Wholly unlike normal tape, it didn't hurt when the final layer was pulled form his skin; it only stuck to itself.  
  
"Now. Did I hurt you?"  
  
"No, sir."  
  
It was still baffling. Somehow he'd gone from utterly believing he'd be cut to ribbons to getting a nice shave. He'd been trained to expect pain for the smallest transgression, or even on a mere whim. His entire life had been nothing but servitude and suffering; rightfully so. This was bright and new, and it frightened him.  
  
Nice things only served to hurt him when they were taken away. No matter how much he hoped for this to continue, it would end one day. And the longer he got to enjoy this, the more it would shatter him when it was gone.  
  
Yet all he could truly do was grab on to the shining hope with both hands.  
  
"Come along now. Stand up."  
  
The pet hurried out of the chair, and got to his knees next to Jack. It felt good to be on the floor again. He belonged here.  
  
When Jack led him back out into the training room, apprehension returned, even if it was tiny compared to when he'd entered the room before. He still hadn't been punished for dropping the knife.  
  
But Jack led him to the large bed and ordered him in. Ianto was too tired to think further than his usual _obey, just obey and it won't get worse._ He glanced at the foot of the bed, the dog's bed was still there. Perhaps after he'd been used he'd be allowed to sleep there. He didn't deserve it, but the thought of resting so close to Jack was nice.  
  
He expected sex, but again that seemed to be off of the agenda. Jack just curled up against him and told him to sleep. The order was so enticing, Ianto was gone before he could think it through.  
  
The last thought that bubbled up was a good one. _He won't hurt you._

1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	92. Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the utmost respect for kindergarten teachers ... especially since I'm now the leader of a band of ten of the little terrors for a week (don't ask me how I got into this situation, I don't know myself) and while it's tons of fun, it's hell. To try and save my own sanity, I dove into Ianto's. Have fun with that, I'm gonna go sleep a bit now after I find somewhere safe for my sparkly paper tiara.

  
Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

 

#memberblock { width: 99%; margin: 1em auto; float: left; }  
.column { float: left; width: 32%; }  
html>body .column { width: 33%; }  
#category_content, #categoryblock { width: 99%; margin: 0 auto;}  
html>body #category_content, html>body #categoryblock { display: table; width: 100%; }  
.row { float: left;}  
html>body .row { display: table-row; float: none;}  
.catblockcell { padding: 0 1ex 1ex 0;}  
.catblockdiv { float: left; width: 32%;}  
html>body .catblockdiv {display: table-cell; float: none; width: 33%; }  
.cleaner { clear: both; height: 1px; font-size: 1px; border: none; margin: 0; padding: 0; background: transparent; }

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Torchwood](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=16)  
---  
**My punishment** by [trouble seeker](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=18618) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=147451) \- [202](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=147451)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=92) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=all)   


Author's Notes:

I have the utmost respect for kindergarten teachers ... especially since I'm now the leader of a band of ten of the little terrors for a week (don't ask me how I got into this situation, I don't know myself) and while it's tons of fun, it's hell. To try and save my own sanity, I dove into Ianto's. Have fun with that, I'm gonna go sleep a bit now after I find somewhere safe for my sparkly paper tiara.   
  
1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112

  
  
  
"Please, Owen." Ianto's forehead slid across the concrete as he tucked his chin tighter to his chest, even as he lay prostrated in front of the doctor. "I beg your forgiveness, and ask you to punish me for disobeying you."   
  
It remained quiet, and Ianto felt his heart skip another beat. It had been skipping more and more recently, especially when he was as stressed as he was right now. The changing routines he still couldn't quite grasp were making damn sure he was almost constantly stressed out of his mind. Not that the stress caused by these changes was an excuse for what he'd just done.   
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
He'd woken up pulled in tight to Jack's body; his master's arms holding him close. It had been amazing to feel what could almost be perceived as loving care. He'd silently reminded himself of his place. It hadn't been hard to remember that this was not for him, he was here only for Jack. He'd been trained for this. He served or he suffered. Through the increased meals and warm clothes, he'd always known how easily it could all be taken away again. His cell was only one mistake away.   
  
Jack had needed the comfort, and he was there to supply it. His own comfort was irrelevant. He was irrelevant. He couldn't ever forget that. If he ever forgot that, it would spell nothing but pain and an inevitable end.   
  
When Jack had woken up and rubbed a finger down his jaw, the fear of another shave had resurfaced to give him his first taste of panic for the day. The relief when Jack had informed him "When you gotten a good shave, you only really need one every two days." had been short-lived.   
  
The way Jack had been holding him, it had been easy to feel his owner's erection. He'd expected to be rolled on his belly and taken hard and fast, or at least feel the tangle of fingers in his hair as he was pushed down. But Jack had hardly looked at him, ordering him into the bathroom to 'clean up for the day'.   
  
As he'd washed - the captain had graciously given him another bucket of warm water - he'd slowly realized that Jack's disinterest was bound to aesthetics. Before, he'd been shunted from his owner's bed the second he'd finished servicing him. Jack hadn't needed to look at him for too long. The older man obviously still lusted after him, but his body's condition was off-putting now that he was spending more time around at night. Especially the fact that he was covered in bruises; he was pretty harsh to look at … bruises.   
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Only then had he realised that he hadn't used the cream the night before. The realisation had hit him hard. Like a punch to the solar plexus, his breath had rushed from his lungs, and pulling it back in again had been impossible. Through his terror, the shame of crying out for his master had cut into his heart.   
  
Empty lungs hadn't helped his volume, yet somehow Jack had heard him. And he'd come to his aid. Soothing his slave, encouraging him to breathe. Ianto wondered if he'd have been so kind if he'd known what he'd done.   
  
The captain had certainly become distant the second he'd started begging for his punishment for forgetting the ointment.   
  
"That's Owen's problem to deal with."   
  
Failure. He was _nothing_ but a failure.   
  
He'd failed to remember Owen's instructions. Instructions that were meant to heal him. He wanted to be healed - to be back in working condition - he _needed_ to be healed. And then he just went and forgot to take his medication. Stupid, stupid, stupid, worthless slave.   
  
Tears in his eyes, he'd begged to be allowed to use the cream then. Please, please let me try to make this better. He'd curled into a tiny ball at Jack's feet and begged for mercy.   
  
He'd be punished for this no matter what he did, but perhaps if he could show that he'd tried to fix his error, Owen would be more forgiving. It was a slim chance, but it was all he had. Apart from the ruler, Owen hadn't truly punished him before _ He hadn't blatantly disobeyed him before either.   
  
That was usually what angered Jack the most too. When he moved out of position without an order, or when he couldn't remain quiet even though he'd been trained more than should be necessary, or when he'd refused to clean up within a time limit, or...   
  
"How have you disobeyed me, Ianto?"   
  
The slave was shocked back into the present with a whimper. So Jack hadn't told the doctor yet. He'd need to do the confessing himself. He shuffled just a bit closer to the other man's shoes. He was safe at their feet. He _belonged_ at their feet.   
  
"Please. It was an accident. I didn't mean to. I swear I didn't mean to."   
  
"What did you _do_ , Ianto?"   
  
The slave could hear the frustrated irritation in the doctor's voice loud and clear. He was making this worse by trying to desperately do the opposite.   
  
"I forgot to use the salve you instructed me to use, Owen. I'm sorry!" Ianto dared to scoot even closer. _Serve or suffer. You deserve whatever happens next. You deserve it. This is all your own fault._ "The captain was kind enough to let me use it this morning when I realised. I swear I used it as soon as I remembered. Please. It was an accident. I just forgot."   
  
"You forgot to use the salve."   
  
Going by his volume, Ianto guessed that Owen was just talking to himself, but he answered affirmatively anyway. He kept his head down, unwilling to make matters worse by overstepping base boundaries. He could still hear the doctor sigh and run a hand through his hair. The slave cringed at the stress he was causing his betters.   
  
"Fine. Fine. Get into the med bay. Go."   
  
Clipped orders.   
  
Ianto hopped to his feet and hurried to Owen's domain. Owen didn't sound angry so much as disappointed. But disappointment was more than enough to have him screaming. At least he wouldn't have to wait and guess what would happen. Owen was walking right behind him; herding him to the chilled room.   
  
"Strip."   
  
The pet was nude almost instantly. The clothes off, folded and set far to the side in the hopes that whatever Owen did to him, they wouldn't be harmed. He hadn't understood being told to get dressed in the first place.   
  
"Up."   
  
Ianto shot to his feet, remembering instantly how cross Owen had been with him for kneeling before. He mumbled an apology, keeping his eyes fixed on the floor. He was braced for some form of instant punishment, but it went quiet.   
  
The pet breathed slowly and deeply. Waiting.   
  
He jumped when Owen plopped himself down in his chair with plenty of noisy grunting and sighing. He swallowed his whimper and closed his eyes. Owen was no doubt thinking through a selection of possible punishments. Picking the one that was most suited to his most recent crime. Owen could be very impulsive, but when he was a doctor he was precise. The same precision was going to be put into what he would suffer through. This could be very bad or perhaps it would swing in his favour.   
  
"How long has it been since you put it on?"   
  
"About an hour, Owen."   
  
"And what have you done since it was applied?"   
  
The pet thought back quickly and listed his usual morning duties. He hadn't been allowed to do anything strenuous, but it hadn't made him feel all that happy. Every duty that was postponed till he was deemed 'healthy' just grew proportionally every day. The lack of sex was still worrying him too. If Jack had been overlooking his physique so far, why did it suddenly matter so much now?   
  
He forced his body to remain still when Owen heaved himself out of his chair and stalked around him. The slave was used to being naked in front of his betters, but being scrutinised like this made him feel more exposed than just his skin. His soul was out there to be picked apart; his sins ready for the taking.   
  
"There's a reason it needs to be applied in the evening you know. Care to guess?"   
  
He'd done something wrong. Oh God, he'd made it worse by trying to fix it. Ianto shook his head.   
  
"You need to be pretty much still for it to work correctly. Soak into the skin and heal it."   
  
Ianto didn't move an inch when Owen reached out to test his skin, tracing bruises that were turning green around the edges.   
  
"I assume you get to sleep at night?"   
  
Voice caught in his tight throat, Ianto nodded. He'd gotten to sleep in a bed of all places. And then he'd wasted the cream he'd used this morning. Wasted medicine on a worthless slave. Throwing Owen's gift - to be healed was a kindness, they were all so kind - back in his face. He braced himself for pain again when Owen's touch disappeared.   
  
But the doctor walked away and rummaged through a cabinet. It was all happening right next to him, and he couldn't not look. Horrifying, morbid curiosity keeping his eyes open for whatever Owen would use on him.   
  
The old fashioned jar was almost anticlimactic. Almost. Ianto knew there were plenty of chemicals that were perfectly harmless in jars that could eat right through your skin if you were stupid enough to touch them with bare hands. That and the extensive list of foreign chemicals they found on a daily basis, any one of which could have painful effects.   
  
Ianto bit down to stop his teeth from chattering when his jaw started to tremble. He'd only just realised he'd need to look nice for Jack to be interested in using him again, and now he would be used as a human guinea pig; guinea pigs weren't known for their smooth skin and scarless bodies.   
  
"It needs to sit on for about eight hours to be effective. Ianto?"   
  
He'd tried to hold the sound back, he'd truly tried. But the low moan of terror spilled from his lips anyway. He'd be left in agony for at least eight hours. The urge to kneel was tremendous, but unlike his voice, he managed to control his body enough to not anger the doctor that way.   
  
"Are you all right?"   
  
"I'm sorry. Please. I_ I know I deserve it. I'll try to be quiet. I'm sorry."   
  
He couldn't promise silence, no matter that he wished he could. Fear bubbled up and out of him like shaken soda. He just couldn't contain it once it grew too large. Even though he knew it only brought more punishment down on his worthless head.   
  
"It's just the same cream I gave to you, Ianto."   
  
The slave's head shot up at the information. Could it be possible? Could Owen still intend to heal him instead of training him to obey? It was unexpected, startling_ unreal. His disbelief - really nothing but an insult to the doctor sparing his nerve endings - was badly hidden, because Owen sighed.   
  
"You're my patient, Ianto. I'm a doctor. Doctor's heal their patients. Or at least they try to. They don't go around hurting them."   
  
"But_ But I disobeyed you."   
  
It came dangerously close to questioning his owners, but it was just so unknown. Failure to do as commanded meant pain. He deserved pain. He _needed_ pain. He needed to be trained, or he'd just end up making the same mistakes all over again.   
  
"We'll get to that later."   
  
Owen's tone was imploring, so the pet just nodded and turned his gaze back to the floor. He'd already toed the line once; he was too thoroughly trained to try it twice. Lessons instilled over countless hours of calculated torture. Owen hadn't been keen on punishing him that first time either. He couldn't be happy about it this time.   
  
As the doctor gently smeared the cream where it needed to go, Ianto let his thoughts run back over the idea that perhaps Owen didn't want to punish him. He'd been hesitant, and annoyed more than angry. The care with which he was being treated reminded him of the doctor's words. 'We heal our patients. We don't go around hurting them.' Wasn't there some sort of oath doctor's took? Was he forcing Owen to break his oath by disobeying him?   
  
The slave's eyes widened, and he could feel the colour drain from his already pretty pale face. What had he done? How could he have ever put Owen in that position? Ianto started silently cursing himself.   
  
By the time Owen had treated all of his bruises, Ianto had depleted his arsenal of expletives. Sufficiently cowed, he stood silently - if calmly - and waited.   
  
"All right, get dressed."   
  
So he wouldn't be punished in the usual ways. Owen was smart, the doctor had no doubt figured out some way to show him his place without doing something he didn't want to do. The pet slipped into his clothes. Silently obedient.   
  
"Have you eaten today?"   
  
"No, Owen."   
  
As he'd waited, the lump in his throat had dissolved, leaving him capable of clear speech.   
  
"Have you had anything to drink?"   
  
"No, Owen."   
  
The pet had been glad to give Jack his breakfast without getting any in return. He hadn't deserved food, and wouldn't have been able to swallow it either way.   
  
"All right." Ianto steeled himself, he could tell Owen was doing the same. "Go get a couple of bottles of water. About two litres. Then go sit in your cell. I don't want you getting dehydrated. Pour this into one of the bottles."   
  
The sentence left the slave stunned for a couple of seconds, the spell breaking just in time for him to catch the packet of powder tossed his way. At the back of his mind, he knew he had to communicate his understanding, so he whispered.   
  
"Yes, Owen."   
  
And slowly turned away.   
  
Isolation.   
  
He'd be alone, locked away for however long they decided was necessary. And he deserved it. He deserved this. He'd been bad. He deserved to be punished for it. This was right. This was good.   
  
"Thank you, Owen."   
  
It was hard to articulate his gratitude, but he truly was grateful. He had to be grateful. This was better than he deserved.   
  
His shuffled journey up and out of the med bay was clouded. He couldn't remember later where or how he got the required water, but the bottles were sat next to him - one a dark orange colour - as he stared at the still open door. It had been open for a while now, letting him see out into the empty corridor. Tempting him with the light he couldn't turn away from; kneeling in position.   
  
The pet didn't know how long he'd been allowed to stare at the light before the door finally started grinding shut. He'd known it was going to eventually happen, but he still whimpered at the growing darkness. He hated the darkness. Hated it more than anything else in his miserable life.   
  
When the heavy door finally shut with several clicks - plenty of locks to make sure he couldn't ever escape - Ianto started crying. Silent tears at first, but as they fell faster and faster, he started sobbing. Huge heaving cries of desperation as he lunged forward to claw at the door.   
  
Alone. _Alone_.   
  
He knew there was no one to hear his cries, but he pleaded with the cold concrete anyway. There was no way to tell how long he tried to beg for forgiveness, but when his tired brain figured out it wasn't coming, he backed up into the opposite wall and edged into the corner he usually slept in. Curled into a tight ball of pure misery, he cried and cried and cried. Clutching at the clothes he didn't deserve like they could disappear at any moment and if he hung on to them hard enough, they might just stay.   
  
He cried himself to sleep in the end. His mind choosing oblivion over the darkness.   
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
The slave had no possible way to tell time in the pitch black of his cell. He didn't know how long he'd slept. Groggy from the awkward position and odd resting hours, he stretched a bit. His t-shirt clung to his chest where it was wet with his tears. Either he'd not slept all that long after all, or he'd cried in his sleep too.   
  
Angrily, Ianto wiped at his cheeks. He deserved this; he had nothing to cry about. The hysterical reaction was completely out of line, and had probably cost him a couple of hours more in the cell, and that was if he was lucky to ever be let out again at all.   
  
It seemed unlikely that Owen would leave him here to starve to death. Not after he'd given him enough water to last him a couple of days. The powder he'd added to the lone orange bottle probably held some form of nutritional substitute. Owen was fulfilling his promise as a doctor. He'd heal him. Bodily at least.   
  
The pet reached for the bottles, gingerly patting at the floor till he brushed plastic. Owen had instructed him to stay hydrated. He was supposed to drink the water when he felt thirsty. The first sip was heavenly. Even though he'd been allowed more water recently, he'd learnt to appreciate any liquid passed his way very early on into his training. He was grateful for this opportunity to drink.   
  
So he spoke his gratefulness into the darkness. There was no way to be sure if anyone had heard him, but he knew that they would be monitoring his cell one way or another. He wanted to use every opportunity he had to show how grateful and repentant he was.   
  
There was always the chance that Jack would overrule his doctor and keep him locked up till he perished. Or at least till he'd felt the sting of hunger and thirst for a couple of days longer than his supply lasted. Ianto hoped it wouldn't go that far. He wanted to work and grovel his way back into the light.   
  
He'd need to be ready.   
  
But for the time being, he could do nothing but sit here and wait. He took another sip, letting it sit in his mouth as he reverently screwed the cap back into place. He loved the chance to play with the water in his mouth. Up until now he'd always quickly swallowed what he was given, often hurriedly licking it off of the floor before it was too spread out to pick up with his worthless tongue.   
  
Groaning, he stretched his legs out till he was almost sitting with his legs straight out in front of him. Since he wasn't facing the far corner, he couldn't quite stretch, but resting his feet on the other wall was comfortable too. At least as comfortable as he dared make himself.   
  
He'd been bad. Very, very bad. Bad slaves didn't deserve comforts.   
  
But his knees had remained bent while he'd slept, and they hurt. So he tried to find the balance that kept his collar from activating, while not being in too much pain while he suffered through his isolation. Not that he'd ever been punished with his collar while he was down here, but he didn't want to accidentally take it that far. His cell was bad enough, adding the collar to his punishment would make it unbearable.   
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------   
The pet woke again, cricking his neck from where it had gotten stuck while he snoozed. That was the only upside to being stored; you got to sleep a lot. Not that he wouldn't prefer to be tired and up in the light. The light was so much better.   
  
Groaning, and blinking - though it didn't change his view in the least - Ianto reached for the bottle he'd left next to him. After a sip of plain water, he wondered what the orange one would taste like. Very carefully, he recapped the bottle he'd just sampled, and set it to his right. It took three bottles to find the odd one out.   
  
It tasted like the vitamin C tablets that he'd gotten when he was younger. The kind that fizzed while they turned the water orange. The artificial orange flavour was a step up from regular water though, giving him something sweet to savour while he wasted away.   
  
Pacing himself, he took one big gulp, and then set the bottle aside again. It was probably more than just a vitamin supplement, unless the doctor wanted him to starve slowly.   
  
Giving him water would prevent dehydration from necking him sooner rather than later. It would draw out the already slow process. But the doctor didn't seem like the type.   
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
The pet yawned. He wondered how long it would take for Jack to become interested in him again. Would the healed bruises be enough, or would more cosmetic changes be required of him? It had been a while since Jack had cut his hair, so that didn't look as clean as it once had. Though the captain certainly seemed to enjoy running his fingers through it, or grabbing it as a kind of lever.   
  
The pet swore he'd do his best to keep clean once he was granted the ability to work again. He wouldn't let it get in the way of his work though! No. He'd just make sure to keep clean.   
  
And he could always beg his master for a bucket of water again. Jack had seemed generous with them recently. It was the clue he'd used to get to this conclusion.   
  
The fact that he needed to be cleanly shaven was another big point on his to do list. He'd need to get over that fear if he wanted to be allowed to serve Jack again.   
  
And he wanted it so bad. Jack was a sexual creature. The captain lived and breathed sex. It couldn't be healthy for him to go without pleasure for too long. If his owner became frustrated, he'd seek other kinds of relief. Plenty of those involved his pet, and most were not particularly enjoyable.   
  
Not that Jack didn't have every right to take out his anger on his worthless object. That's what he was here for. He suffered for his sins, and if he could please someone as he did so, well_ that just made it even more righteous.   
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
The slave jolted awake, on his knees instantly. But whatever had woken him, it wasn't the door opening. He mewled in disappointment. And soon he was crying again, hands pressed flat to the door as he begged for it to open.   
  
He still didn't know how long he'd been stored. All he knew, was that he'd finished one of the bottles of water. Taking sips every time he woke or felt overly thirsty. A quarter of his supply was gone. Had he been here for hours? Had a day passed already? Had the door opened while he slept, and had he been oblivious to it?   
  
"Please. God please, I'm sorry."   
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
The slave only had one bottle left. Panic had surged and vanished like the tides; sweeping and unpredictable. Fantom sounds haunted his waking moments, and his sleep was clouded with nightmares. His failures bobbing around his consciousness along with terrifying possibilities.   
  
He'd been down here for days. The pet was sure of it.   
  
Usually he could sort of time his isolation by how thirsty he was. The water he'd been instructed to drink made that impossible. Perhaps that had been Owen's plan all along.   
  
And he deserved it. This was his own fault.   
  
Rocking back and forth as he hugged the soft hoody, Ianto mumbled apology after apology. He fought the impulse to sleep. This was penance, not nap time. He had to show how broken his spirit was; how repentant.   
  
Perhaps he'd be let out once the others saw that he was willing to accept anything to serve them. How thoroughly he understood his crimes, and subsequently, his place in the hierarchy.   
  
_Nothing. You're nothing. You're the lowest of the low. An object. A thing. A slave. You're nothing. You serve or you suffer. You're a criminal. You're lucky to be allowed to serve. You deserve worse than this._   
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
It was all gone. And the large amount of water had forced him to use the drain in the far corner - be grateful it's there, be grateful - more than once. Days. He must have been here for days.   
  
He'd never be allowed up again. Sentenced to slowly rot away in the dark.   
  
It wasn't like he'd moved around a lot in the small space, but he'd ended up with his face pressed against the door at some point. And then he'd given up on moving again.   
  
He'd failed them all. Disobedience that couldn't seem to be trained out of him too much to bother coping with. As always, he wondered what they would do with his body once he died. The recurring nightmare on the subject was etched into his mind, a reminder to do his best when he served.   
  
Inside the dream, Jack opened the door to his cell when he was close to collapsing. The relief lasting right until the leash his master had used to guide him was tied to the door of the incinerator. His last action of servitude crawling to his final destination; saving his owners the trouble of lugging his corpse around.   
  
The pet shuddered in fear. It was a nightmare. It wasn't real. But the dejection and hopelessness of the situation always left a horrible aftertaste in his mouth. Near death, he'd have no energy left to beg for his life. He'd be unable to do anything but wait till he died; knowing there was no chance of salvation, no more opportunities.   
  
But what if he'd already used up his good fortune? What if he was already waiting to die?   
  
Tears started falling again, soaking into the reinforced concrete.   
  
He missed Jack. Missed _him_. Wanted _him_. Needed _him_.   
  
Missed sitting at the other man's feet. It was so good there. All he wanted was just one more chance to please that man.   
  
Just one more chance. He wouldn't hesitate. He wouldn't question. He wouldn't forget.   
  
He'd be better. He'd be perfect.   
  
If only he got one more chance. Just one more chance.  
  


1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	93. Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ianto's locked away, and Owen will have to tell Jack what he did somehow ... what could possibly go wrong?

  
Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

 

#memberblock { width: 99%; margin: 1em auto; float: left; }  
.column { float: left; width: 32%; }  
html>body .column { width: 33%; }  
#category_content, #categoryblock { width: 99%; margin: 0 auto;}  
html>body #category_content, html>body #categoryblock { display: table; width: 100%; }  
.row { float: left;}  
html>body .row { display: table-row; float: none;}  
.catblockcell { padding: 0 1ex 1ex 0;}  
.catblockdiv { float: left; width: 32%;}  
html>body .catblockdiv {display: table-cell; float: none; width: 33%; }  
.cleaner { clear: both; height: 1px; font-size: 1px; border: none; margin: 0; padding: 0; background: transparent; }

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Torchwood](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=16)  
---  
**My punishment** by [trouble seeker](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=18618) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=147638) \- [202](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=147638)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=93) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=all)   


Author's Notes:

Ianto's locked away, and Owen will have to tell Jack what he did somehow ... what could possibly go wrong?  
  
1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112

  
  
"You did _what_?"   
  
Owen sank into the chair opposite Jack and rested his head in his hands. Jack was seething too much to do the same.   
  
"What was I supposed to do, Jack? I'm not willing to go around whipping him, or beating him, or_ or anything else you've done to the kid!"   
  
"Do you even know how badly he hates being isolated? He_"   
  
"Of course I bloody well know that Jack! I know what kind of tiny little hell hole you've kept him the past eight months."   
  
The captain shut his mouth at the remark, letting his doctor rant as he figured out how to sit down without it looking like he was throwing a hissy fit.   
  
"But I refuse." Owen lifted his heavy head from the cradle of his hands. "I fucking refuse to _punish_ the tea boy," The doctor spat out the words. "because you didn't help him remember he had to put on some cream. I mean. It's a fucking bit of cream. He's covered in bruises and you just happen to forget he needs to put something on them? Or did you lock him away tonight as well?"   
  
"No, I didn't lock hi_"   
  
"Them why didn't you just help him remember!"   
  
"I was too busy trying to get him over his fear of knives!"   
  
Realising he was raising his voice, Owen sank back down into his chair and rubbed circles around his temples. Anger wouldn't solve this now. He'd already sent Ianto down there. That much was done.   
  
"Knives?"   
  
This time, Owen didn't lean forward on his hands, preferring to prop his head up on one, balancing his elbow on the arm of the chair. He was so tired. This was too early to be dealing with shit like this. Seemingly deflated by the sudden lack of fire coming from Owen, the captain slowed down.   
  
"Yeah. That's why I had him working the archives yesterday. He's terrified of touching them. Dropped a paring knife when Tosh asked him for an apple. He." Jack sighed deeply, rubbing a hand down his face to scrub the bad thoughts away. "He was convinced he'd attacked me."   
  
"Shit."   
  
"Yeah."   
  
"Did he?"   
  
"Fuck, Owen! No. He can't. Not with the collar on."   
  
"I thought you'd turned it off?"   
  
The very thought of the thing still harming Ianto raised the doctor's hackles again.   
  
"I did. I did."   
  
Jack raised both hands, placating the other man.   
  
"It's just there to stop him from freaking out. And it's still reading his brainwaves, but just in case he wants to harm himself or others. He could refuse to do anything I tell him to do, and it won't activate."   
  
"It just reads his brainwaves? Nothing else?"   
  
Jack looked sheepish for a second, fiddling with his wrist strap.   
  
"No. It also measures basic body functions. Heartrate, hormones, stress levels, the lot."   
  
"Really?"   
  
Owen looked genuinely intrigued.   
  
"It can do all that?"   
  
The captain nodded, turning to his computer. A couple of clicks later, he had Ianto's readings up on the screen. Not that Owen would be able to read them.   
  
"He's stressed, but calm enough."   
  
Jack translated the figures.   
  
"He's already in his cell?"   
  
Jack nodded. Another couple of seconds of clicking and typing, and the video feed of Ianto's cell popped up on the monitor. The door was still open, the image of the young slave kneeling at the very centre of the small room clear as day. Jack squinted at the bottles.   
  
"I_ uh_ I made him take along water. There's a supplement in one of the bottles."   
  
Jack wriggled his cursor over the darker one.   
  
"He's waiting for the door to close, isn't he?"   
  
Jack nodded. He knew Owen had no way to close the door except going down there himself. He wasn't about to make Owen do that. It would be traumatic for both of them. Ianto would grovel and plead, while the doctor could do nothing but shut the door, or pick another form of punishment.   
  
Looking up, he could see the fear in Owen's eyes. He flipped open his wrist strap and pressed a couple of buttons.   
  
It was silent as they watched the door slide shut and the infra red camera activate when the normal one became as useless as Ianto's own eyes. Watching the young man surge towards the closed door, lips moving as he no doubt screamed for them to please let him out again, was ugly. Jack clicked away, returning to the Torchwood logo set as his desktop.   
  
"How long did you tell him he'd need to be in there?"   
  
Jack could see that Owen's resolve to do what was necessary, had crumble like a biscuit in tea. The other man looked stricken, staring at the monochrome screen like he could still see Ianto pleading with the door.   
  
"How long, Owen?"   
  
The doctor answered without turning his head towards his boss.   
  
"Eight hours. I said it needed to soak in for eight hours."   
  
Jack sighed, and Owen twitched forward, eyes wide.   
  
"I can't leave him there for eight hours, Jack. I can't. It's not right. I'll_"   
  
"You can't change it now, Owen."   
  
He wasn't talking to a self assured opponent anymore. Owen was wavering, and if he didn't get a hang on him, he'd crack. Jack could see the plans forming inside Owen's mind.   
  
"If you take him out now, _or_ in an hour or two. He'll notice. He sees these things Owen. He'll think you planned something else after all. That's what he's used to. That's what he'll expect."   
  
"Then we keep him away from clocks for a day or two."   
  
"I'm willing to bet that he'd figure it out somehow anyway. The clothes we're wearing. Calendars. The amount of food still left in the fridge. He's smart Owen."   
  
"But_ What if_"   
  
He was grasping at straws, and it wasn't healthy.   
  
"And anyway. He has the water there with him. He'll drink it. You told him to, and he'll obey you. You don't drink two litres of water in a couple of hours when you're sure you'll be there for at least eight. He'll be fine."   
  
Owen's chair scraped over the floor when he surged up to slam his hands down flat on the desk.   
  
"That's not good enough."   
  
"It's all we have."   
  
Jack could taste the doctor's defeat. He didn't like the flavour one bit. Especially mixed with his own desperation. He needed to remain calm, be the rock Owen needed to stay standing.   
  
"I'll fix it."   
  
"You_"   
  
"Owen. I'll fix it."   
  
He had no idea how he was going to fix it, not even a couple of half formed thoughts, but he'd have to figure something out. And he wouldn't be able to saddle Owen with his mistakes, it wasn't fair for either of them. This was his own mess. He needed to convince Owen to let it go. He hadn't done anything wrong.   
  
"Trust me. And yes, I know I said this right before I fucked things up. But trust me this time. I swear I'll fix it."   
  
"I don't want him to hate me, Jack."   
  
And _that's_ what was bugging the doctor the most. He felt guilty. He'd been a part of dehumanizing Ianto. He'd looked the other way. Of course, he'd looked back a couple of times, but he hadn't truly stopped the abuse. He wanted redemption.   
  
"I can't promise that, Owen. But he won't hate you for this. Not today."   
  
They sat in silence for a while. Each with their own thoughts and worries. It wasn't exactly brooding, but it must have looked like it when Gwen bounced in. Completely oblivious of the situation, she'd banished their darker thoughts by forcing them to start working.   
  
It all seemed so normal _ apart from Ianto's absence, which Tosh seemed to notice most, glancing around the hub for the missing team member repeatedly. But Jack doubted Owen's usual grumpiness was entirely genuine. There was an air of worry around him as he glanced towards the stairs or Jack's office.   
  
Eight hours later, Jack was getting ready to send everyone home early — or on time, as Owen liked to call it — when the alarm called them to attention.   
  
"There's a blowfish breaking into a baker's In Splot."   
  
Tosh sounded resigned yet professional. Jack had seen a brochure for a new massage salon sitting on her desk, guessing that was the source of her mild irritation.   
  
"It's always in fucking Splot."   
  
Unlike Owen, Jack cursed the loose alien internally, but ran for the keys to the SUV anyway. This was their job after all.   
  
"Come on. If it's just the one we can have him locked up in an hour and then clock out."   
  
"A baker's? Couldn't he have picked a fishmonger's? Then we wouldn't even have to hide the corpse."   
  
Gwen giggled all the way into the car.   
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
"Go home, Owen. You did the right thing. Now go home. I'll handle him. He'll be fine. _You_ however need to rest. Go home."   
  
The captain talked softly, but surely right over all of Owen's complaints, and eventually, Owen caved. He still looked hesitant as he gathered his kit, and seemed on the verge of turning back when the lift doors opened.   
  
"Home, Owen. Rest. He'll be here for you tomorrow."   
  
With a final, nod — eyes narrowed in warning — the doctor left the building.   
  
Jack sighed and breathed deep for a couple of minutes. A part of him wanted to rush down to the cell and open that door as fast as he could. Another part of him knew that another minute or two would matter very little to Ianto. It was vital that he was calm and on top of his game.   
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Ianto wanted to move - that much was obvious — but the basic rules kept him frozen in position with his head down in the centre of the open doorway. Tremors were running through the young slave. Visual clues of his state of mind.   
  
And that state of mind would be important in how he went along this evening. If the pet was terrified, he'd need to take the time to get him calm. If Ianto was just eager to serve, he could channel that energy in some productive fashion. But how did he figure out which one it was? He'd pretty much trained his slave to perfectly hide any negative emotion, as it only got him into trouble.   
  
Starting with the obvious couldn't do any harm, could it?   
  
"Ianto. Look at me."   
  
The immediate, intense eye contact was breath-taking. There was no terror in those blue eyes. Of course there was fear in them, there was always fear in them. Even when he was given tasks he loved, or that held little chance of failure, there was always that trained hair-trigger of sudden pain.   
  
"Anything you want to say?"   
  
It seemed like it. Ianto was practically vibrating in place with the need to do something.   
  
"Yes, sir. With your permission, sir."   
  
The pet was maintaining the ordered visual connection; manners flawless. There was never a flaw to be found in the boy's behaviour after a period of isolation that wasn't the regular sleep routine. Jack nodded, pretty sure of what he'd be hearing.   
  
True to form, Ianto started gushing gratitude and apologies, promising better behaviour and service. Tears were running down the slave's face, hope and need warring in his eyes. After the first few sentences, Jack looked away for a second, and immediately, he felt the brush of his slave's tongue on his shoes.   
  
The words were now mumbled in between long licks, Ianto doing his best to get his face as close to his owner's shoes as humanly possible. Jack let him continue for a bit, hearing the happy notes in the other man's voice that hadn't been there a couple of minutes ago. Gratitude, and how to correctly express it had been drilled into the boy. Ianto would feel safer having done what he had been trained to do.   
  
Patterns _ habits. They were hard to break.   
  
"That's enough, Ianto."   
  
The silence was heavy in the colder air, as Ianto wriggled back into position without removing his hands from his neck. Jack waited, about to reach for the lead he'd brought along when he noticed something he hadn't expected to see. Ianto was rock hard. The lines of his cock pushing the pale grey tracksuit fabric out of its way, and _ was Ianto blushing?   
  
At the very least, the pet was flushed bright red, the tips of his ears practically glowing. Jack swept a hand over his charge's forehead, but couldn't detect a fever. Ianto did lean forward ever so slightly into the touch. When he pulled away again, the pet spoke up.   
  
"May I serve you, sir?"   
  
Jack smiled, and rifled trough his pocket for the leash that really had to be in there somewhere. Big pockets had their merrits, but sometimes they truly were nothing but a pain in the _ aha!   
  
"Later."   
  
The pet seemed to take this in his stride, tilting his face to the side so his owner could easily access his collar.   
  
"Come along."   
  
Jack started walking, but soon realised he'd need to elaborate. Ianto was hastily crawling right behind him, knees scraping on the floor in an attempt to keep the correct pace. Jack slowed down before coming to a halt. A sudden stop would mean Ianto _could_ crash into he back of his legs, and then he'd be in trouble again.   
  
"You can stand, Ianto."   
  
Jack didn't know why he expected irritation from the other man, but he did. It didn't come of course, just a polite 'thank you, sir' as he got to his feet; head down. They stood there for a moment, just long enough for Ianto to start trembling in fear rather than eagerness.   
  
"Good boy."   
  
Jack added after he noticed, hoping it wasn't too late yet. Realising he was still standing still with Ianto's lead in his hand, Jack made himself move. Ianto walked behind him demurely; submissive. The captain didn't turn to check, but he knew the distance would be correct to the millimetre. He led him up into the main hub, rethinking his entire plan already.   
  
Ianto went to his knees at his side when he stopped at the centre of the hub.   
  
"You hungry?"   
  
The affirmative answer was so small it might just be missed. Food — next to touch — was something that had mainly been used to punish. It would take time to retrain the boy into looking forward to them both, to need them, cherish them_ not dread them.   
  
Slop was still out of the question. He wasn't ever making Ianto lick the disgusting drab off of a bowl again. But there hadn't been a concrete meal in over a day, the other man would be getting hungry. Or his body would be craving nutrition, at least.   
  
Then Jack remembered how he'd let Ianto go hungry that morning when it had been apparent that the young slave wouldn't have been able to eat a single bite without express orders.   
  
"Hmm. What could you make from what you've got in the kitchen?"   
  
It was a wrong question. That much was evident the second he saw Ianto blanch. The pale white a very different shade than the nearly healthy pink that had been there a second before. His well spoken Ianto was stuttering, grasping desperately for a suitable answer. Eventually, he settled for:   
  
"I'm sorry, sir. I_ I don't know the exact contents of the kitchen."   
  
That seemed to be as much of a death sentence for the boy as forgetting his lotion. Jack hurried to reassure his pet, while still remaining distant; it was hard.   
  
"That's all right. I needed you to take inventory again anyway. Start in the kitchen and try to think of something. If it's too empty to work properly, come tell me."   
  
Ianto was licking his boots again. It was strange how much the gesture repulsed him. It had always made him feel powerful _ stronger than what he was experiencing now. It wasn't anything like what the rest of the team must have felt, the first time Ianto kissed their feet, but it showed him just a glimpse of their world, and what he'd done to it.   
  
"That'll do. Go get the tablet."   
  
He called after Ianto.   
  
"And don't forget to tell me what we're having for dinner, or if we need to order take away."   
  
"Yes, sir."   
  
The pet turned slightly, and acknowledged the reminder with a small bow. Jack headed back to his office and sat down heavily. Of all the things, Ianto's erection kept popping back up in his mind.   
  
That was lust. Not just gratitude.   
  
He could understand getting hard if he'd have been giving a blowjob, or even just heavy petting. But showing gratitude held nothing sexual. They'd both been dressed. He'd even still been wearing his coat.   
  
No. There was more to it than just an overdose of pheromones.   
  
After watching Ianto work on one of the monitors for a bit, Jack turned back to his regular work. Torchwood might never run _that_ smoothly, but his own idiocy wasn't an excuse to stop doing paperwork altogether. The dull humm of the towers all around him helping the seconds tick on into minutes.   
  
"sir?"   
  
Jack looked up, and then down to where Ianto was kneeling. His boy had his head all the way down, back angled forward to allow him a place to punish for interrupting his master.   
  
"Yes, Ianto?"   
  
"I_ I_ please. I_"   
  
The pet was fidgeting, fingers laced tightly in his neck, repressing the urge to move other than what was commanded.   
  
"Breathe, Ianto. Breathe."   
  
Head still down, Ianto breathed. But it was obvious he was bracing for a blow of sorts on top of catching his breath.   
  
"Now tell me what you need me to know."   
  
In one rush, the pet obeyed.   
  
"I don't have enough ingredients to make a complete dinner, sir."   
  
Expecting punishment, Ianto flinched down till his forehead touched the floor. It left his entire back open and stretched out for him to rain pain onto. Jack ignored it completely.   
  
"Then it'll be take away. I'll call them later. Order what you need to get the kitchen stocked again, and try to fit in a steak dinner or two."   
  
Blinking, and confused, Ianto looked up. But he nodded, adapting to the situation as it appeared to him.   
  
"Go on. Try to get the inventory finished in about an hour."   
  
"Yes, sir."   
  
Jack watched him go — and glance back in shocked confusion — before turning back to his work. Ianto would have to get used to the fact that punishment wasn't as common as it had been. The boy was young, young people adapted quickly.   
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Dinner was pretty uneventful. A meat lover's pizza he shared with Ianto as the boy knelt next to his feet.   
  
The worship in the slave's eyes as he ate the bitesize pieces, or licked his fingers clean was heady. Like a good hit of weed, clouding his thoughts till they became a happy haze. It had been torture to keep the evening platonic. Ianto had been practically begging to be kissed, loved, ravaged, …   
  
Fuck, he was screwed.   
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Confusion seemed to be the key emotion in his life these days. He had no idea what was happening around him, and could only try to hold on to the lines he'd been following religiously till now. He knew that's what he was meant to do. He'd been trained for this. Trained extensively, and harshly. The very last thing he wanted, was to have to go through all of that training again because he couldn't remember his lessons. The very thought of a complete retraining filled Ianto with as much dread as the threat of his cell.  
  
Ever since Owen had punished him — he was pretty sure that was about a week ago now — his life had become like a jigsaw puzzle. One of the impossible ones, like a herd of zebra against a starry night sky. He didn't know up from down anymore. On one hand, he was expected to serve as a bed warmer, but he wasn't used as a sexual relief. It was difficult to remain a docile teddy bear, when you expected a hard cock at any second. The tension building till he fell asleep unsatisfied.   
  
The need to serve in that capacity was growing every single night. Even his dreams were interlaced with sex. He woke with an erection pressing against his arse, and one poking his belly, but neither was used. Not that he minded going without orgasm himself. He was a slave, a nobody. He didn't deserve such pleasures. But he knew very well how essential such pleasures were to his master.   
  
He'd been overly conscious of his appearance. Hiding his bruises when he was working, and diligently using the cream every single night. Jack had helped him remember every time, but he'd been ready to beg for the medicine if he'd needed to. He'd also found a broken comb in the archives, and was using it to keep his hair from looking too wild when he was down there. Along with the daily orders to wash, he was probably the cleanest now, he'd ever been as a slave.   
  
But the last bruise had pretty much disappeared by now. Just a faint yellow hue over his side, and down his right arm. The same was true for his muscle cramps. All in all, he felt fine. Except his rib of course, that would take weeks till it stopped hurting.   
  
Owen had scanned him again, and informed him heavy work was still off the table for at least seven days. The pet had felt like crying. But he'd done what he knew he had to do, and thanked Owen for the medical care. The doctor truly cared for his health, even if he didn't deserve it.   
  
The isolation had been hard to bear, but it had been a just punishment for his disobedience. He still wasn't entirely sure how long he'd been down in the cell. All the clues he'd picked up on suggested he'd not even been alone for 24 hours. But it had felt like a long time. In the end, he'd given up on trying to figure it out. He was obviously too stupid to try, and it didn't matter anyway. Owen had locked him away, and Jack had let him out.   
  
He hadn't seen the cell again since then. And it loomed over him like Damocles' sword. The pet was proud of his service; it had been keeping him up in the light. Six to seven days without any punishment had to be some sort of record. But records were there to be set. One day he'd screw up again, and then he'd be back at zero, pain free life just a memory.   
  
He had to be vigilant. He had to serve. He had to be perfect.   
  
And even then _ Jack had often set him up for failure simply to have an excuse to hurt him. And that was good, that was just. If his pain served a purpose, it was justified. He'd scream his lungs out if he thought his owner would be pleased with him for it.   
  
It seemed to be the only real option out there these days to please Jack, with sex out of the window. Of course, the food and drinks he made for the older man seemed to make him happy too. His flawless service so far seemed to make him proud. But Ianto could sense the frustrated irritation simmering under the surface.   
  
Jack wasn't truly pleased with his pet.   
  
And that was the very first step to becoming bored of him. If Jack tired of his presence_ he wouldn't be up in the light very much longer.   
  
He'd need to up his game. Show Jack just how eager he was to serve him. In. Any. Way.  
  


1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	94. Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All Ianto truly needs is a good talk ... let's see if Jack catches on.

  
Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

 

#memberblock { width: 99%; margin: 1em auto; float: left; }  
.column { float: left; width: 32%; }  
html>body .column { width: 33%; }  
#category_content, #categoryblock { width: 99%; margin: 0 auto;}  
html>body #category_content, html>body #categoryblock { display: table; width: 100%; }  
.row { float: left;}  
html>body .row { display: table-row; float: none;}  
.catblockcell { padding: 0 1ex 1ex 0;}  
.catblockdiv { float: left; width: 32%;}  
html>body .catblockdiv {display: table-cell; float: none; width: 33%; }  
.cleaner { clear: both; height: 1px; font-size: 1px; border: none; margin: 0; padding: 0; background: transparent; }

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Torchwood](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=16)  
---  
**My punishment** by [trouble seeker](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=18618) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=148018) \- [202](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=148018)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=94) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=all)   


Author's Notes:

All Ianto truly needs is a good talk ... let's see if Jack catches on.  
  
1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112

  
  
Ianto knelt timidly in his assigned corner while the others ate. The coffee and cake smelled delicious. He was glad that it did. He'd made it for his betters after all, and they deserved nice things. He'd always cooked to the best of his ability when it was for the important people in his life. Once, Lisa had praised him for it— now he was lucky if he didn't get punished for a small flaw. It all had to be perfect.  
  
He was becoming adept at cooking without actively tasting what he was doing. The only thing he still struggled with, was salt— it didn't show up as a scent. The food and drink didn't tempt him quite as much as it once would have. Of course he still yearned to taste it all, but the desperate hunger no longer clawed at his gut. _Jack was so kind, so generous._  
  
Head down, he tried to pay attention to the needs of his betters without listening to them, or looking directly at them. It had been almost ten days without punishment now. The dread of the inevitable pain was killing him slowly.   
  
He'd never gone this long without pain of some kind. The threat had always kept him in line, but every second just made it loom bigger and brighter right behind him. Tension rising with every breath, every opportunity to screw up. Like every inch of his skin was numb, till the hammer fell.   
  
"Could I have some water, Ianto? The pitcher's empty."  
  
"Yes, Tosh."  
  
The pet rose gracefully, and accepted the pitcher with a small bow. He hurried to go fill it, cursing himself for not noticing that it had been empty. Would this finally end his wait? The collar hadn't even buzzed to get his attention, did Jack want to punish him for it personally?   
  
Tosh thanked him when he poured her water for her, and even smiled at him. That at least warmed his heart. He'd done something good according to her; for now, that was all that mattered.  
  
Back in his corner, he thought about what Jack could do to him to improve his perceptiveness. He hoped he'd be trained, not just punished. Training helped him become better, helped him become what he needed to be. Pain just reminded him of what he'd done wrong. Though he _deserved_ pain, he always deserved pain.   
  
God, he felt nervous. _Like my stomach is full of rats.  
_  
"Thank you, Ianto. It was wonderful."  
  
Taking that as his que to look up, Ianto smiled at Tosh. Since she never really liked it when he showed gratitude the normal way, he just thanked her as a human would. Dressed in nice clean clothes, no longer covered in bruises he could probably pass for one; a normal human. But he wasn't— he wasn't.   
  
He couldn't forget that. It was a test, a test of his understanding — his loyalty. And he was loyal. He was very, very loyal.   
  
_This is all I am now._  
  
“Are you all right, Ianto?”  
  
There was only one answer to that question. He was always fine, but now there wasn’t even a slight bend in the truth. He was in excellent shape physically.   
  
“Yes, Tosh. I’m fine. Can I serve you?”  
  
“No — thanks. Uh. Bye.”  
  
Loyal and obedient. So cowed and well trained that he watched Tosh talk to Jack on her way out without reading her lips or listening to their words. He wasn't worthy of such things. Slaves didn't try to live in their owners' world; they belonged on the floor. _He_ belonged on the floor. The floor was good, his righteous place.   
  
"Thanks, Ianto. Gwen, wait up!"  
  
Owen rushed by him, but the praise meant he had to respond. Even if it was to the other man’s back. Praise from Owen wasn’t rare, but he didn’t receive it as often as Tosh’s. Owen had been spending more time around Gwen, both of them seemed closer to each other. It wasn’t any of his business though, so the pet tried not to think about it too much.  
  
Ianto made himself busy clearing up the coffee cups and plates, scraping the crumbs and leftover bits of cake into the bin. He’d hoped Jack would let him lick them off of a plate at some point — he’d been fed more and more in that manner recently — but it had been foolish to hope.   
  
“Ianto.”  
  
The pet sprung upright from where he’d been bent over the small bin, and swivelled towards his owner.  
  
“Yes, sir?”  
  
“You know that artefact we picked up along with the skeleton?”  
  
Ianto knew very well what Jack was talking about. He’d been tasked to bring the ancient corpse into the autopsy bay, and Owen had generously helped. The large hole in the ribcage a vivid discussion point as they’d walked. Though it had been a pretty one sided conversation, with Owen bouncing random ideas off of a living subject instead of the walls. He’d not been expected to answer.  
  
The large metal claw like object lay neatly on an examination table along with some other random objects. The pet had no idea what it was, and knew he wouldn’t ever get to satisfy his curiosity. He had no right to the knowledge.  
  
“Yes, sir.”  
  
“Bring it into my office please.”  
  
The captain seemed distracted, following his master’s gaze, Ianto noticed him glancing back to see Tosh exit the building. _It was none of his business._  
  
“Yes, sir.”  
  
He picked up the object gingerly, it wasn't as heavy as he'd expected, but dropping it by accident was very close to unforgivable. He'd already stacked several unforgivable deeds in his ledger, it was full enough as it was.   
  
Placing it as instructed, on Jack's desk, the pet hurried back to the conference room to finish his interrupted duties there. The possible punishment for being tardy in refilling the pitcher still at the back of his mind.  
  
Nonetheless. He was happy to serve. Happy to be useful.   
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
There had been no punishment — yet — and Ianto found himself on the verge of being comfortable again. As usual, it wasn't without a sting. He was sitting on the floor — where he belonged — next to Jack's legs, with his head resting in the older man's lap.  
  
It left his face tantalisingly close to Jack's cock; only a thin layer of cloth separating him from his desire. Jack still hadn't used him sexually. All day, he'd been close to his master as he served him. And not once had he been groped. Not once had be been pulled in for a quick blowjob or fuck.   
  
The only sexually laden thing he'd gotten to experience all day had been the heady lust filled looks Jack had thrown his way. Perhaps he was saving all his energy for later tonight?  
  
Ianto smothered the moan. He didn't dare hope for a sudden rush of sexual service, but of course he was. His scalp practically itched in anticipation of the pull on his hair. His owner was watching something on the tv, but the pet wasn't concentrating enough to even hear what was being said, let alone figure out what was playing. All he was looking at, was the impressive bulge inches away from his eyes.  
  
By the time Jack killed the tv, Ianto was breathing hard, hoping to translate some of his own desire into his owner. The captain _had_ to feel it. He knew his breath was warm, and that it penetrated the trousers keeping him from his prize.   
  
A prize he didn't deserve; obviously.  
  
Because once again, Jack told him to undress, helped him use the last of the cream, and then spooned behind him without the least bit of sexual friction. The other man didn't even rub off on him.  
  
It had happened once or twice when he'd been a bad slave. So unworthy of his master’s pleasure that he wasn’t allowed to be anything more than a tissue. He hadn't messed up like he had back then, but it would be better than nothing. He _needed_ to feel his master's pleasure. He _wanted_ to serve in that capacity. Out of his own choice or Jack's, he'd do anything he was asked. He _wanted_ to do anything he was asked.  
  
He could feel his master's erection pressed against his back. It would be so simple to move his leg just a tiny bit to let it slip between his cheeks and poke his hole. An action like that would probably spur the older man into sex, but it wasn't his place. He wasn't allowed to make decisions like that. He couldn't move unless he was told to. Especially when he was in bed with Jack. Jack dictated his very breath.  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Something was wrong. Ianto was certain of it.   
  
Owen and Gwen were dancing around each other like unfixed cats, and Tosh was both sad and angry as she stood stock still at random moments. The computer expert was also looking at him in a different way, like she was trying to see what was going on in his mind.   
  
Having served Torchwood most of his working life, the thought wasn't as odd as one would think. So the pet had taken to thinking more positive thoughts when he knew she was around. He was supposed to be happy with his situation anyway; he was getting so much better than he deserved. He was happy. Even if the threat of punishment was ever present, and he still hadn't been used properly.   
  
This was better than he deserved.  
  
"Ianto."  
  
The pet's head shot out of the drawer he'd been cleaning.   
  
"Yes, sir?"  
  
He was happy to hear his master's voice. The team had been without any outside missions all day, and they were getting jumpy; it was a bad time to screw up, and at the same time it was a period that made it very easy to do so. If Jack had a task for him he at least had lines to walk in, finding his own jobs was dangerous business.   
  
"Get me a coffee, will you?"  
  
Ianto nodded readily.  
  
"An industrial strength one?"  
  
The captain nodded gratefully and swung back out of the storage room by the doorframe he was hanging on.   
  
"Ask the others if they need any before coming to me."  
  
The pet answered the retreating voice, already dusting himself off and straightening his hair. The contents of the drawer were safe to remain out of their place for a while; the rest of the team rarely ventured into the storage rooms. That, and he'd been neat in his stacks and piles; sorting the useful from the useless.   
  
_And if someone found it like this and decided to punish him for it, at least you won't have to wait anymore._  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Sir?"  
  
Ianto didn't miss the tired, yet grateful smile on his owner's face before he ducked his head in submission.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
The pet nodded his understanding, and knelt to lick at Jack's shoes. He was grateful to be thanked; knowing his job had been done correctly was a gift.   
  
"That's enough."  
  
At once, Ianto pulled away from the shoes he was shining with his tongue and made to leave the room. He did still have a task to complete. The tug of fingers in his hair was entirely unexpected and so anticipated, that it took his breath away as he froze in place.   
  
"Stay."  
  
Slow like honey, he sank back down onto the floor. It had taken Jack so long to finally reach out and touch him again, he didn't want to accidentally spook him into pushing him away again.  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
So he stayed, Jack's fingers still locked in his hair — he really needed a haircut — kneeling on the floor, body half turned towards the door. The contact didn't go any further, no matter how much Ianto wanted to be drawn in and pushed against hot flesh. He wouldn't initiate it himself though; he served Jack's desires, not his own. Still, the sudden rush had him hard as a rock.  
  
"Ianto?"  
  
Still frozen in time, Ianto blinked.  
  
"Yes, sir?"  
  
"What do you think about Tosh?"  
  
That was a curveball. But a question was a question, and the pet answered.  
  
"She's a technical genius, sir?"  
  
It earned him a laugh. So he hadn't gotten the question right, but he hadn't screwed up either. Ianto waited. Thankfully, Jack elaborated.  
  
"No. Recently. The past few days."  
  
Feeling a trap, the pet tried to evade; stating his laws.  
  
"I'm not allowed to watch or observe my betters, sir. Please— I know my place."  
  
The fingers in his hair tightened fractionally, but it was enough to get him to move along with the pull; turning towards his owner, and scooting in between the spread thighs he found there.   
  
"But you do, don't you?"  
  
Ianto swallowed. This was it. He'd been bad, and Jack had noticed. After nine days without a major screw up, he'd been found breaking one of his base laws. He nodded, eyes tilting down before shuttering closed.  
  
But Jack just rubbed his head, fingers sliding deliciously across his scalp. It made sure he stayed hard, even though he'd been caught misbehaving.  
  
"Can't stop this brain from doing what it's good at, can you?"  
  
It was a rhetorical question, Ianto stayed still; his heart trying it's best to run out of his chest.  
  
"Always watching and learning. Always adapting. You're a clever one, aren't you?"  
  
Ianto felt his stomach tighten. It sounded like praise, a breeder boasting about the speed and intelligence of one of his dogs. But he'd disobeyed base laws; rules that had been put into place to keep him controlled. Who wanted a slave you couldn't control?   
  
"You do watch, don't you?"  
  
Ianto nodded, once.  
  
"You do learn, don't you?"  
  
"Only to better please you, sir."  
  
It was a shallow excuse, and he knew it. It couldn't be moments before it was pulled from under his feet like a proverbial rug. Any second the soothing pats would turn painful. Was this why he'd been asked to tend to the others' coffee needs before coming here?  
  
"Like I said. Clever."  
  
Slaves didn't need to be clever, they had to be obedient. Ianto could feel himself tense up despite his prior knowledge; that would only make the eventual blows worse.  
  
"I need that from you, Ianto."  
  
The pet opened his eyes again in reflex, but without tilting his head back up, he could only stare at the top of his own skull and blue trousers. This was new; shiny and dangerous.   
  
"I need you to be clever. To remember things. To figure out when things go wrong, what the team needs."  
  
That made more sense. Still, it didn't excuse him from snooping when he had no business even thinking about the team's lives apart from how he could serve them better.  
  
"Do you understand, Ianto?"  
  
He couldn't lie.  
  
"Not entirely, sir. I'm meant to pay attention to what my betters are doing and saying, but I'm not allowed to listen to them without their permission?"   
  
"Don't make it too complicated."   
  
Jack's finger slipped underneath his chin, letting him look at the older man's face. Jack was calm — if a bit tired — without a single ounce of anger.  
  
"Don't go changing your rules. But when you see things that seem out of place, come tell me. Like an order that doesn't suit them. Or their posture. Their tone of voice. Someone acting out of character. You pay attention to those sorts of things, don't you?"  
  
He could only admit it. Tone, posture, moods— he needed those to correctly serve.  
  
"Mind the little thigs for me. I need an extra pair of eyes and ears— another perspective. Do you understand now?"  
  
He did. If not entirely, at least better. He wasn't a spy, but more a failsafe. One that would have probably necked him if it had existed while he was still actively committing treason.   
  
"Good."  
  
It seemed understanding earned him a good scratching, and the pet responded like the animal he'd become; growling in pleasure as he arched his back into the rougher touch. After a good minute of pure unfiltered pleasure, Jack snapped him back to reality.  
  
"So— Tosh. What do you think about her?"  
  
Looking at the question from his new task's perspective, Ianto could see what was expected. Tosh had been acting weird. Not like she was hiding anything, but more confused. Tosh wasn't usually confused.  
  
"She's been different for a few days now. Not in a bad way, but— she _saw_ me."  
  
Jack kept playing with his head, somehow translating his need for further information into a scratch. The pet did his best to put the feelings into words.  
  
"I'm a nobody. A slave. A pet. Torchwood property. No one is supposed to notice me unless they need me. I know this. But the other day. She was looking at me, and she didn't need anything. She was just looking. Like she could see into my head. Like she wanted to know everything about me and my thoughts. That and she seems distracted— or more— confused?"  
  
Jack nodded, a movement Ianto could feel.  
  
"Mhmm. Thought so too. Anything on Owen, or Gwen?"  
  
It felt dangerously like snitching. But he belonged to Jack. He'd do anything the man wanted. Just as honestly as he'd confess to Owen I the doctor asked him about this, Ianto answered the question.   
  
"Owen and Gwen seem to be watching each other— intently?"  
  
That made Jack chuckle. Since he seemed in a good mood, Ianto decided to throw in the last bit of information he had.   
  
"And Gwen smelled like Owen a couple of days ago."  
  
He'd noticed when he'd greeted her one morning, and she handed him her coat. Owen's cologne seemed an unlikely choice for Rhys. But it was none of his business, and still he'd noticed. It didn't seem to bother Jack, who snorted and took a large sip of coffee.  
  
"Yeah, they're shagging."  
  
Ianto froze again, eyes wide. That was personal information. He had no right to personal information, yet Jack had just told him like he was gossiping with his staff. _You're not human anymore. You're worthless. You're Torchwood property. You're nothing. You're a slave. You're nothing._ Frantically, the pet repeated his mantra. He couldn’t ever stray from those lines. He knew his place.   
  
Jack could do as he wished. He could speak to whoever he liked in whatever way he pleased; especially to his pet. It was his own responsibility to remain steadfast in his loyalty and obedience through tests like these. He couldn't expect Jack to adapt to his slave, could he?  
  
It was pretty much the end of the conversation. Jack rubbed his head for a bit, pulling him in for a chaste kiss on the forehead before allowing him to get back to his work. The pet enjoyed every second of the contact. _Jack was so kind. So gracious._ Allowing him pleasure and service instead of pain and darkness. 

1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	95. Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm feeling a little sickly, so this week it'll be a shorter chapter. Hope the headaches haven't diminished my writing capabilities!

  
Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

 

#memberblock { width: 99%; margin: 1em auto; float: left; }  
.column { float: left; width: 32%; }  
html>body .column { width: 33%; }  
#category_content, #categoryblock { width: 99%; margin: 0 auto;}  
html>body #category_content, html>body #categoryblock { display: table; width: 100%; }  
.row { float: left;}  
html>body .row { display: table-row; float: none;}  
.catblockcell { padding: 0 1ex 1ex 0;}  
.catblockdiv { float: left; width: 32%;}  
html>body .catblockdiv {display: table-cell; float: none; width: 33%; }  
.cleaner { clear: both; height: 1px; font-size: 1px; border: none; margin: 0; padding: 0; background: transparent; }

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Torchwood](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=16)  
---  
**My punishment** by [trouble seeker](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=18618) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=148101) \- [202](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=148101)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=95) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=all)   


Author's Notes:

I'm feeling a little sickly, so this week it'll be a shorter chapter. Hope the headaches haven't diminished my writing capabilities!  
  
1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112

  
  
_Not again. Please, God, not again._ Ianto stood rooted to the spot, watching the scene play out in front of him, and he was helpless. The woman turned towards Owen, knife still pressed to Tosh's throat. The pet staid frozen in place, terrified of spooking her into pulling the blade up.  
  
"You, how's this? I'll exchange Toshiko for that one. Your choice."  
  
As the doctor tried to get her to put the knife down, Ianto watched mutely, fervently wishing for a good outcome. They threw words around, but the woman seemed to be in control. Mary. Tosh had called her Mary.   
  
Ianto wished he had _some_ useful skill. Anything to help.  
  
"That's what they think of you. That's who you've been working with for all these years."  
  
"It's not true, Tosh. Don't listen."  
  
"But not me. Whatever I've done, it doesn't change the way I feel about you. We have a connection, Toshiko, something real."  
  
Ianto didn't know what was going on. He was clever enough to deduce that plenty of mind-reading was happening around him. His only purpose in life now was helping the others_ he was failing.  
  
"Please."  
  
It felt nothing but wrong to hear that plea from anyone's lips but his own. Especially from Tosh. Tosh was the kindest. Even now, she was trying to keep the woman she loved safe. Because she did love her, that much was obvious.   
  
"Okay. You want the transporter, we want Toshiko. I think that's a fair swap."  
  
Jack was in control at least. If not of the complete situation, at the very least his master seemed very sure of himself. Ianto trusted him to take care of this, because _he_ couldn't.  
  
"Keep the knife and I'll give you the transporter myself."   
  
_It's a bluff, but I think it's going to work._ It was obvious the woman was dangerous. Ianto had seen the hole in the skeleton's chest, and this Mary had admitted she was the cause. What if she did the same to Tosh? What if Tosh got hurt? What if the others got hurt? The pet did his very best to keep his panic at bay.  
  
Suddenly, Tosh was pushed forward, and Mary was inches away from Jack, one hand fixed around the device _ a transporter, Jack had said it was a transporter.  
  
"You smell different to them."  
  
Ianto knew what she was talking about. He knew Jack's scent better than any other, and he knew he'd never smell anything like it ever again. And not just because he'd never taste the air again.  
  
"That's nothing. It's when you compare teeth with a British guy, that's when it's really scary."  
  
Jack leaned in, making it impossible for Ianto to hear what was being said. Since her face was turned towards him, he could just read Mary's lips.   
  
_What are you? And you would have put me in a cage?_  
  
Before he could try to think what Jack could have answered, the contraption activated. Judging by Mary's surprise, Ianto doubted she had been the one to turn it on.  
  
"What's happening?"  
  
Jack seemed unfazed, so he was probably the one who had caused the sudden change in proceedings.  
  
"Oh, that. I reprogrammed it for you. It's set to enable."  
  
A gasp and a flash of light later, Mary and the large device were both gone without leaving a single trace behind.   
  
"Sort of now."  
  
Jack grinned, and Ianto felt his stomach run cold. Now that the threat was gone, the weight of what had just happened dropped onto his shoulders. Tosh had been hiding an alien. A dangerous alien. He'd done the same, and look where he was now. Did this count as treason too? Would Tosh soon join him on the floor? She didn't deserve that! _He had done horrible things, terrible things_ but Tosh?_  
  
"What did she? Has she gone home?"  
  
The pet could taste Tosh's fear. His own adding to the mix.  
  
"I reset the coordinates. "  
  
"Where to? "  
  
And now anger. Ianto wished Tosh wouldn't get angry. Anger led to pain, pain was bad. _He_ deserved pain, but Tosh? Never!  
  
"To the centre of the sun. It shouldn't be hot. I mean, we sent her there at night and everything."  
  
Jack's anger was hidden behind humour, but Ianto had learnt through painful lessons to notice even the tiniest ember of anger. He couldn't move though, couldn't interfere. As much as he hated it, Tosh was on her own.  
  
"You killed her. "  
  
Disbelief. But Ianto had no trouble believing in his owner's ruthlessness. He'd singlehandedly experienced Jack's righteous anger; seen the bullets impact on pale skin. Seen the life of someone he loved — or at least her mind — disappear once again.  
  
"Yes. "  
  
Rooted to the spot, the pet could see a bunch of different emotions rush across Tosh's face, before she turned on her heels and fled the hub.   
  
The rest of the team watched her go in silence, Jack's jaw set in a stubborn grin that defied argument. The door sliding shut broke the spell, and the remaining team members dispersed. Leaving Ianto to trail behind his master like a dog who knows he's going to be beaten.   
  
He knew he probably deserved it, but for his pain free streak to end because Jack was angry at someone else wasn't quite how he'd imagined it. On one hand, it was better; he'd not misbehaved. On the other, it was worse; someone else's actions were causing him pain. But it remained righteous! He couldn't forget that. Jack's word was law, and his actions were not to be questioned.  
  
When he knelt in place, arms up in his neck, Ianto was calm. All the tension he'd been carrying around for days, suddenly no longer as heavy. Blow by blow, or lash by lash it would all bleed away. Jack would set him free again. Free to sail the waves of pain and what lay just beyond that.  
  
It didn't even matter that Jack dropped down into his chair and sat there, brooding till everyone else left. Ianto knew Jack preferred privacy when he dealt out punishments. Tosh had already gone, and first Gwen and eventually Owen followed. Ianto had seen the doctor glance around the door a couple of times, checking the lie of the land, before giving up and heading out. It wasn't too late yet, he might still come back.   
  
"Ianto?"  
  
The pet looked up. He hadn't felt this zen in a very, very long time. Jack's simmering anger not the threat it would be in any other given situation.  
  
"Yes, sir?"  
  
It took a while for the captain to find his words. Mouth working without syllables before he let his hands cover his face.  
  
"Just go do something in the archives."  
  
Even mumbled behind hands, Ianto understood what had been said perfectly. It was the content he didn't quite comprehend.  
  
"sir?"  
  
And that was the wrong thing to say. The fuse now lit, Jack exploded out of his chair; anger writ clearly on his features. The slave cowered down at the sudden charge forward, but instead of pain, he felt the ground lift from under him; Jack had grabbed the back of his hoody, and was dragging him bodily from the room. The older man stopped at the door, but Ianto didn't. Propelled backwards, he fell onto the walkway in front of Jack.   
  
"Archives! Now!"  
  
The words were just about bellowed at him. Jack never yelled; he didn't need to yell. But now he was, and it filled the slave to the brim with fear as he scrambled to obey. Crawling the first few steps till he got his feet underneath him and sprinted down to the archives. Desperate to obey the command.  
  
He didn't stop running till he reached the ordered destination, breathing hard, he crashed into the first unfinished room he passed by. Tears blinding him, he rubbed frantically at his face, and picked up the first stack of filed he could find.   
  
Work. He had to work. 

1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	96. Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have found the cure to just about everything ... writing smut!

  
Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

 

#memberblock { width: 99%; margin: 1em auto; float: left; }  
.column { float: left; width: 32%; }  
html>body .column { width: 33%; }  
#category_content, #categoryblock { width: 99%; margin: 0 auto;}  
html>body #category_content, html>body #categoryblock { display: table; width: 100%; }  
.row { float: left;}  
html>body .row { display: table-row; float: none;}  
.catblockcell { padding: 0 1ex 1ex 0;}  
.catblockdiv { float: left; width: 32%;}  
html>body .catblockdiv {display: table-cell; float: none; width: 33%; }  
.cleaner { clear: both; height: 1px; font-size: 1px; border: none; margin: 0; padding: 0; background: transparent; }

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Torchwood](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=16)  
---  
**My punishment** by [trouble seeker](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=18618) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=148190) \- [202](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=148190)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=96) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=all)   


Author's Notes:

I have found the cure to just about everything ... writing smut!  
  
1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112

  
  
He'd finished three cabinets already, and his arms felt like lead, but the pet didn't dare slow down. He'd already brought his master's wrath down on his head, he couldn't fathom slowing down now. But his mind was reeling with fatigue; mistakes were bound to happen soon.   
  
He couldn't afford mistakes. Not now- not ever.  
  
Making a split second decision, he slid the drawer he was working on closed and headed straight for a supply cabinet. He could clean. Cleaning was always good.  
  
That was how Jack found him, naked as the day he was born, scrubbing at a floor that hadn't been cleaned in years. Using the small scrub brush was only possible on his knees, and he wasn't about to soil the clothes they'd graciously given him. He was grateful for them, grateful for every breath of fresh air he took, grateful for every task they gave him, grateful - he was grateful.  
  
His hands didn't stop scrubbing as he looked up at the man who owned him. Jack was watching him intently, but the anger seemed to be gone completely. What had replaced it, he couldn't tell, but it looked a bit like pity.   
  
"Stop it."  
  
Ianto dropped the brush like it was on fire, and his stomach muscles complained when he pulled himself up without the use of his hands; those were already nestled securely at the back of his neck.   
  
"No. Stop it, Ianto. Just stop."  
  
Jack's voice broke as he stumbled forward, falling to his knees in the cold soapy water. Ianto's eyes widened, and if they hadn't been firmly attached to his skull, they'd have rolled out of their sockets.   
  
"Please, just stop."  
  
The pet didn't know what the other man was talking about, but he fervently wished that he'd understand soon. _He_ was the one who begged. First hearing Tosh and now the captain utter the plea was wrong.  
  
Very, very wrong.   
  
Only hours ago — had it been hours already? - it had been bad to ask for confirmation, but he _had_ to- he had to.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
Instead of answering, Jack just fell forward and hugged him. A desperate thing; wrapping himself around his pet like a boa constrictor, only warmer. Panting his pleas into his stricken pet's ear.   
  
"Just stop. Please, please, stop."  
  
Eager- no, _desperate-_ to please the other man, Ianto just nodded against those soft lips. Whatever Jack wanted him to cease doing, he'd do it. Anything to get his strong owner back instead of this broken creature. It just wasn't right.  
  
Jack tugged him up, still keeping them wrapped up like pretzels, and Ianto followed willingly. He didn't know where they were going, only that he'd be punished later for leaving a room half cleaned and equipment everywhere. But right now, all that mattered was keeping Jack happy.  
__  
Obey, and it won’t get worse. It can always get worse.  
  
Since Jack was leading, the pet had no idea where they were headed; his face nestled in the crook of Jack’s neck. The second Jack released him, he turned his head far enough to see that they were in the training room. His heart skipped a beat at the prospect of punishment. The sudden turn of his owner's demeanour had made him think it would have been postponed.   
  
It was just another reminder of his place- he wasn't meant to think. All he was meant to do was obey.  
  
When Jack took his hand, laced their fingers together, and pulled him to the bathroom Ianto realised he'd been wrong again. Perhaps he'd be getting another shave?  
  
They had been bi-daily ever since he'd panicked. The mantra Jack instructed him to think every time, plus the gentle treatment had eased his fear of blades. The captain still kept a tight hold on his head while he worked on his throat, but the skin-tight bonds had been replaced by simple handcuffs. He couldn’t reach up and grab for the razor, but he could move if he wanted to. He didn't of course, he wouldn't disobey his master like that; not when Jack was doing everything in his power to make him feel comfortable.  
  
But he'd had a shave yesterday evening already, so it would be a break of routine to get another one tonight.   
__  
Don't think, don't plan. You're nothing. Just obey and it won't get worse. Just obey and be grateful.  
  
Safe in his role as a slave, Ianto followed docilely past the large walk in shower. The small drain had been where he’d been allowed to wash a couple of times. It was recent, having the luxurious feel of something fitted in the last ten years. The rain shower gave it away mostly, since the tiles slipped smoothly into the ones already on the walls; early 20's there.   
  
Perhaps Jack would let him give him a bath, Ianto thought, spotting the large tub tucked discretely into the corner. The possibility increasing when Jack fiddled with the ornate knobs, and the faucet spewed forth steaming water.   
  
Jack stood still, watching the water rise, hand still holding on to Ianto's. The pet relaxed a bit, smiling at the other man. Jack's life was so stress-filled; he needed to relax. That much was obvious.   
  
And his job was to de-stress, to make the captain's life easier.  
  
Carefully, he extracted his fingers from the loose grip Jack had on him. Slipping to his knees would have been his first reflex, but he fought it. Instead, stepping in front of the older man. Gently, he pushed the braces off of tense shoulders, guiding them down to hang from his waist. Just as gently, he started unbuttoning the captain's light blue shirt. The water was rushing fast, but with the tub's size, he had the time to go slow. Slipping each button through its corresponding hole, till he could slide his hands over Jack's chest and shoulders and watch the shirt drift to the floor unhindered. He'd get it later, while Jack bathed.  
  
Still going slow, he pulled the undershirt over the other man's head. The captain didn't resist, obligingly raising his arms like a child being undressed by a parent. Only when he'd indulged himself by sweeping his hands over Jack's chest, did he let himself do what his body craved, and sank to his knees. The braces came first, unclipping them from the trousers, only then did he coax the belt from the loops containing it.   
  
Jack was hard, but Ianto ignored it, unbuttoning and unzipping trousers like a smartly decorated present. He bent lower to untie the boots his tongue was very familiar with before he did anything else. He managed to get Jack to lift first one and then the other foot, slipping shoes and socks down one by one. Sitting back on his heels, he reached for the waistband of the sagging trousers, pulling them down to leave Jack standing there in his shorts.   
  
Once he'd gotten his owner to step out of those, he reached up for the last item of clothing keeping Jack from being nude. Jack shivered when it was peeled away, erection bobbing up and down once with the lost restriction. The pet licked his lips at the scent that suddenly assaulted his senses. He'd been craving this for days, his hunger rising exponentially every day he was left unused.   
  
But this wasn't for him. Glancing to the side, Ianto saw the tub was sufficiently full. He reached over the edge, and shut off the water.   
  
Before he could settle back into position, Jack had him in another tight hug. The only difference with the last once, was that now it didn't last that long. After seconds of squeezing pressure, Jack pulled back, grabbed his head in both hands, and claimed his mouth in a kiss that bordered on violent.   
  
The pet relaxed into the kiss. Encouraging Jack to claim his mouth as thoroughly as he wished. After days of abstinence, this was like the first sip of liquor. It went right to his head, and his cock followed almost instantly. The tight grip on his hair exactly what he'd been imagining, the rub of skin on skin as the captain attempted to seal themselves together even further.   
  
Too overcome with it all to try to breathe through his nose, the pet just feasted on what Jack shared with him. The lack of oxygen helping him relax even further into the touches.   
  
This. This was what he existed for.   
  
He had no idea how long they embraced on the small fluffy carpet that lay next to the bath. Every so often they'd broken away for a shallow breath of fresher air before diving straight back in. Knowing Jack needed some form of participation from him — it just seemed appropriate — Ianto had let his arms encircle his master; taking a light hold of his shoulders.  
  
When Jack finally pulled back, Ianto was breathing harder, sweat once again popping up as the heat from the tub radiated outwards. He was more than rock hard by now, his cock pretty much an entity of its own, needy and seeking. The pet ignored it.  
  
Instead, he stared back at Jack, who was holding him at arm’s length; looking. They gazed into each other's eyes. Jack's pupils were blown, and the slave imagined his own would fare no better.  
  
Eventually, Jack glanced over to the steaming tub, and started rising to his feet. Comfortable enough in his kneeling position, Ianto stayed where he was. It didn't seem to please his owner, who looked back down at him with the same look he'd sported in the archives.   
  
The pet stood.   
  
Seemingly content, Jack once again took his hand, and mutely pulled him towards the water. Getting in first, and then tugging insistently at his slave's hand till he gingerly stepped over the edge and into the liquid heat.  
  
It was _exquisite_.   
  
After several warm showers shared with Jack, and the buckets of warm water he was permitted to use these days, Ianto hadn't thought his day to day life could get much cushier. The pet hadn't even dreamed about taking a bath.   
  
He actually contemplated that perhaps he _was_ dreaming, but the bracelet of Jack's fingers around his wrist was too real for it to be anything but truth. Glorious, perfect, luxurious, decadent reality. Pulled down, he moaned at each inch of warmth.  
  
If he didn't think it would hurt Jack in some absurd new way, he'd have cried with gratitude. Instead, he mumbled his thanks in between moans and tried to articulate his feelings more comprehensibly once he was seated. His master had frowned when he stayed on his knees, so he’d smoothly tilted to the side and rested on his hip. The movement seemed natural enough, and the pleasure of seeing the frown melt away like snow in the sun was more satisfying than remaining in position.   
  
Jack appeared content to just watch him enjoy the heat, so Ianto made sure he didn’t try to mask his pleasure. Cock still at full mast, he relaxed. Through half lidded eyes, he noticed that Jack was still standing at attention too. So while he soaked, the pet thought about how he could best go about giving a blowjob in the bath. Would he even be able to hold his breath long enough?  
  
A handy would be easier, maybe he could bob under the water for a bit of extra stimulation every so often? Though this was assuming he was going to be allowed to serve his master like that again. The kissing seemed to lean towards ‘yes’, but what if he was reading the situation wrong? He didn’t want to screw this up. Not when his owner was already stressed and tired.   
  
So sex was too risky to try just now, but he could pleasure the older man in other ways as well. Ways that were perfectly natural in this sort of situation. Ianto reached for a bottle of scented soap and a washcloth.   
  
It became clear that he’d made the right choice, when Jack leaned back, and let him gently scrub away the days sweat. He started on the captain’s right arm, keeping it straight by a loose hold on the other man’s hand. Touching the perfect body belonging to the man he was allowed to serve was a rare treat. He’d catalogued every single one of Jack’s hotspots; which got him exited, and which made him relax. He knew which muscles knotted up first, where to rub tendons to ease tension. He’d always relished the opportunity to clean his master.  
  
Keeping the same steady pace, he worked on both arms, massaging fingers and shoulders before moving to the muscular chest. Usually, he’d be able to move wherever he was needed — Jack took showers as far as he knew — but now, the soap would just wash off under water. The dilemma remained unloved, when Jack plucked the soapy cloth from unresisting fingers, and tilted his face up for another kiss.  
  
Ianto accepted it eagerly, letting the other man reposition him to his liking. It wasn’t as smooth a transition as he would have liked - he was meant to be perfect damnit — but he ended up pressed against the other end of the tub, Jack pressing up between his spread legs. They’d broken the kiss a couple of times as they moved, but now that Jack had a solid grip on his face, he wasn’t going anywhere; accidentally or not. There still hadn’t been any words, no orders or commands - but he knew what he had to do.   
  
So he squirmed up into the grip, kissed back, and tried his very best to get as much contact as possible. Moaning his pleasure into Jack’s mouth in an effort to transfer some of his ecstasy. Jack was so kind to let him feel this, he wanted nothing more than to make his master feel just as good.  
  
“Come here.”  
  
It was a clash to hear words spoken again after so much silence, but the command was simple enough. The pet let his owner manoeuvre him again, and ended up cradled to Jack’s chest; erection poking him in the lower back. It wasn’t a comfortable position for sex, so that was out.   
  
Daydreaming a bit — he really had to get out of that habit — the pet jumped ever so slightly when a stream of hot water hit his head, soaking his hair. Doing his best not to splutter, Ianto glanced over his shoulder to see Jack refill the jug he’d just poured over his pet’s head. It was obvious what was going to happen next — though why he needed wet hair, the slave did not know — so he tilted his head forward just far enough to stop the stream from blinding or chocking him. While that would no doubt have pleased the older man on other occasions - he’d often been watered by just upending a glass of water over his face — today it seemed counterproductive.  
  
The warm water hitting his head and exposed neck was delicious, and the tremor of pleasure that ran through his frame was almost reminiscent of an orgasm. It wasn’t though! He’d never come without express permission, or an order.   
  
Even now, he was loyal. This was all for _Jack_. He was here for _Jack_. His own pleasure was the by-product of good service, and _never_ the aim.   
  
And what Jack required now, was to groom his pet. The shampooing was heavenly. Just moaning his gratitude and ecstasy didn’t seem sufficient, so the pet let his hands absentmindedly kneed the strong legs on either side of him. The groan of satisfaction behind him, was more than enough to keep going.   
  
When the suds were rinsed from his hair — really needed a trim — Ianto took initiative again. The way Jack froze behind him, seemingly lost with what to do now told him he needed to pick up his role as a servant again. He turned slowly, settling back onto his knees. It wasn’t just that it was a position that made him feel at ease, there just wasn’t enough space between the captain’s legs to lean to the side like he’d done before.   
  
The pet picked up the pitcher — it had floated off to the empty side of the tub - and filled it quickly by dunking it below the surface. Only then did he stop again. Holding up the pitcher, he tilted his head like a puppy. It was an offer and a question without words.  
  
Jack nodded his head forward, assenting. Carefully, Ianto knelt up and poured the water across dark hair. It took two pitchers to get it sufficiently soaked. Running his fingers lovingly through the strands of hair, Ianto loosened the product that kept them in shape before lathering it up.   
  
Again, he searched for every single remembered hotspot. Scratching and rubbing till he knew he’d stimulated each one; from the back of the captain’s neck where the hairline merged into a tiny triangle, to the spot right behind the his left ear. The pet was even more careful when he rinsed, sweeping his fingers through limp wet hair to make sure all the product and soap were gone, without getting any in the other man’s eyes. This was to make Jack relax, and stinging soap in one’s eyes did not help achieve relaxation.   
  
When Jack remained unresponsive, like he was holding back, Ianto decided to push his luck. Slowly, he took a light hold of Jack’s head, and pecked an almost chaste kiss onto red lips. Unwilling to get nowhere further than a kiss, he let his lips wander across the prefect, damp skin. Meandering from lips to jaw, to neck, to shoulder.   
  
Licking his lips once, Ianto took in the scene unfolding before him. Jack was leaning back, eyes fluttering closed. He was doing _something_ right. All he had to go on, were his owner’s reactions tonight, and months of lessons in giving pleasure. Taking a deep breath, he ducked underwater and sucked Jack’s cock into his mouth.   
  
He couldn’t hear the gasp, but he could feel the sudden intake of breath, followed swiftly by a hand on his head. It didn’t hold him in place, something Ianto was immensely grateful for, bobbing further down a couple of times before he knew he had to come up for air. The pet didn’t permit himself more than a full lungful before going down again. He hadn’t been allowed to do this for days — bordering on weeks — and he’d enjoy this as long as it was permitted.   
  
As he worked — coming up for breaths when he needed it, still moving freely under Jack’s hand — Ianto could feel his owner’s orgasm rise. From the tightening of muscles down to the tension in the bollocks he was massaging, he knew any second now he’d get to taste what he craved above all other food. He was running out of time before he needed more air, but he was willing to experience a bit of anoxia to get his reward.  
  
The defeat that cut through his soul when he was pulled up suddenly was heart-breaking. But he didn’t vocalise it. Just as it was Jack’s right to give, it was Jack’s right to take away. Panting for breath, Ianto shook water from his eyes and ears. He didn’t manage to get it all off before he was claimed in another kiss. So he hadn’t lost everything yet.  
  
“No. not like that.” 

1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	97. Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Easter break equals time to prepare lessons, study for uni ... and write delicious smut. I left them in a bath, and they need to move on from there... have fun?

  
Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

 

#memberblock { width: 99%; margin: 1em auto; float: left; }  
.column { float: left; width: 32%; }  
html>body .column { width: 33%; }  
#category_content, #categoryblock { width: 99%; margin: 0 auto;}  
html>body #category_content, html>body #categoryblock { display: table; width: 100%; }  
.row { float: left;}  
html>body .row { display: table-row; float: none;}  
.catblockcell { padding: 0 1ex 1ex 0;}  
.catblockdiv { float: left; width: 32%;}  
html>body .catblockdiv {display: table-cell; float: none; width: 33%; }  
.cleaner { clear: both; height: 1px; font-size: 1px; border: none; margin: 0; padding: 0; background: transparent; }

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Torchwood](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=16)  
---  
**My punishment** by [trouble seeker](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=18618) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=148369) \- [202](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=148369)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=97) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=all)   


Author's Notes:

Easter break equals time to prepare lessons, study for uni ... and write delicious smut. I left them in a bath, and they need to move on from there... have fun?  
  
1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112

  
  
How Jack did want the evening to end, the pet didn't know. But he nodded anyway. He understood what Jack meant, and would defer to any of his wishes. His owner had been quietly showing him what he needed all evening, letting just enough of his wants shine through for his pet to read.   
  
Temporarily lost, Ianto just panted and waited. If Jack didn’t want to come in his willing mouth, he could do nothing but be ready for when he was told how he _could_ serve.   
  
And the captain didn’t disappoint, pulling him in for another plundering kiss before rising to his feet. Taking the hint, Ianto followed. Once Jack was out of the tub, he hurried to be the first to reach the fluffy towels he’d noticed earlier. It was his job to serve his betters; if he made Jack do something as tedious as picking up towels himself, he was failing.   
  
Obviously, he only picked up the single towel — after all, he was worthless; only drying himself with the rags they permitted him to use. It would be a waste of good linen to let him feel their soft caress. He turned begging eyes up to his master; already unfolding the soft cloth and openly offering his services. For him, it had already been a rare treat to be allowed to wash the other man, it would be heaven to be permitted to dry him. Jack’s perfect skin under his fingertips, was something he'd come to crave more and more as his dry spell continued. Perhaps Jack knew just how much he enjoyed those moments of serenity, and kept the task from him as a prolonged punishment.  
  
That seemed probable, the captain always knew just what to do to hurt him the most.   
  
He wasn’t supposed to have joy in his life anymore. Every moment without pain a blessing he fought for by supplying perfection. He was nothing; a slave, a pet, an object. He–  
  
Jack nodded, grabbing his chin and drawing him in for another kiss. Ianto moaned in delight and pleasure. Once again he felt grateful for the lessons in multitasking. Just like servicing more than one person, he could focus on being active enough in the kiss while his hands moved to dry his owner.   
  
Truly, without Jack’s guiding hands he’d be useless.   
  
The pet found himself trying his best, not just because he feared the consequences of anything less, nor because he’d been a perfectionist since his first steps, but because the thought of giving Jack anything else horrified him. He loved this man, cherished him – Jack deserved the best.   
  
Without Jack, he’d have gone on to destroy the planet at worst. At best, he'd have ended up in his cell indefinitely. Ianto held no fanciful thoughts about what the others would have done to him had Jack not enlisted him as the office slave. He remembered those early days of his service well — the ones after he’d been deemed trained enough to serve the team. It hurt him even now, the disgust the others had shown to the prospect of letting him serve them. He’d needed to beg his way into their graces; showing them just how good he could be for them if they just let him. It had taken time, effort – they would have never allowed him to see the light without Jack there to vouch for his slave.   
  
He leaned into the kiss, offering his very soul to the one who’d saved him. And Jack _finally_ took what he was offering, strong hands holding him steady enough to work while Jack fed on his overflowing energy. Drop by drop, he dried off perfect skin. Caressing muscles and hotspots in an effort to rid Jack of any last lingering inhibitions that had stayed behind. He was here – why not just take what he needed?  
  
When shoulders, chest, back and head were unmistakably dry, it became harder to find wet skin to work on. The urge to kneel was surfacing again, but the hands holding his head might as well have been a vice; he wasn’t going anywhere.   
  
Locked in position, he whined into the kiss, giving all he could, his eyes shut to reality; he knew his reality was usually harsher than what was happening right now, if he kept his eyes shut it might stay soft and kind.   
  
Like a puppet with cut strings, the second Jack released his head, he dropped to his knees, letting the towel drift over the runner’s legs in front of him. It was hard to remember that the erection in front of his nose wasn't for his mouth, but he did what he needed to. The time spent kissing in the warm room meant most of the bathwater had evaporated, but the pet wasn’t anything if not thorough. He’d been given the chance to touch every inch of Jack’s skin; he’d use that opportunity to the fullest. He didn’t know how long he’d be permitted to serve, so he let the seconds count as eternity.  
  
The pet blinked in shock when Jack dropped into a crouch in front of him when he’d almost finished his feet. Seeing Jack breaths away from kneeling was just as wrong as hearing him plead. Frozen for a second — was he meant to continue? Would there be another kiss? Punishment? Pain? Pleasure? — he stared with wide eyes into Jack’s before training took over and he looked down.   
  
_You're not worthy of looking them in the face._  
  
When Jack tugged on the towel, he relinquished it without a fight. He’d hoped he’d get more time, but he wasn’t the one to decide such things. Quietly, he waited for the next order. As he knelt, he became more and more aware of just how exposed he was right now. Legs still spread wide as he knelt — he knew his positions, he was obedient — his cock permanently standing at attention.   
  
Ianto didn’t know what he’d been expecting — he wasn’t meant to expect at all truthfully, he was meant to just be, and obey — but the fluffy towel dragging across his jaw was not on the list. Just like Jack’s legs, he’d air-dried pretty quickly in the ambient heat; leaving only scattered drops that were stubbornly clinging to his skin. It wasn’t cold in here, so the goose bumps that appeared in the wake of the traveling towel were purely from sensory overload.   
  
Ianto couldn’t help the gasps and mewls of pleasure. The texture of his loose-fitting clothes had been hard to adjust to after such a long span of nudity — he’d been distracted by their softness again and again — but this was miles beyond that. And somehow, Jack was serving him. Drying him. The unworthiest of all humans was being taken care of.  
  
Like a _dog_. You’re a _pet_. People take solace in the care of a pet. Nothing more. Don’t you _dare_ think further than that. You mean _nothing_ to him beyond a comforting warm body.   
  
His pleasure was the by-product of Jack’s needs, but his pleasure seemed to be important, so Ianto didn’t hide it. He knew there was a large chance he’d ben punished for it later, just to bring things back into balance, but right now Jack was all that mattered. He served his master in whatever way he required.   
  
He served or he suffered.  
  
And this was so much better than suffering.   
  
Ianto let his eyes drift shut and relaxed into the touches, accepting the kisses Jack trailed over his freshly washed frame. Even then he paid attention to what Jack was doing, cataloguing every caress for later use. The memories would comfort the pet when he was once again alone in the cold dark of his cell. But more importantly, he could use Jack’s expertise to guide his own hands and lips the next time he served in the same capacity. He needed to learn, he needed to adapt, he needed to remain interesting.  
  
A loss of interest meant certain pain.  
  
But there was no loss of interest right now. Ianto consciously relaxed his body into the soft touches. He'd just about started drifting when Jack suddenly threw the towel aside, and pulled them both to their feet. Ianto’s eyes flashed open, fingers slipping into his owner’s with practiced ease.  
  
Eagerly, he followed his master back into the training room. Even though being dried by Jack was a high honour — one he'd never forget — he was eager to get around to seeing how he could serve the older man again. He lived to serve.  
  
Or perhaps now he'd be punished? It truly didn't matter to him, as long as Jack felt better afterwards. Jack was _all_ that mattered. He was so kind, so generous; Ianto was willing to do anything to get his strong master back. He'd suffer through anything for him, and it would be well worth it.   
  
Still he felt relief when he was pulled towards the large bed instead of one of the single use furniture scattered around the room. Suffering was all good and well, if he could get Jack back by serving in other ways he would never complain.   
  
Once they reached the bed, his mouth was claimed again. Ianto melted into the kiss, letting Jack take his body where he wished it. He'd been kissed before, Jack often taking his mouth in a show of dominance and power. He'd rarely been called to participate in snogging, his mouth something to be claimed rather than enjoyed.   
  
These long kisses were something different. Jack was asking him for interaction, was giving him pleasure in exchange for everything he was meant to offer anyway; it was as good as any other drug. Leaving him panting and dizzy as efficiently as the booze he'd enjoyed in copious amounts when he was in college.   
  
As such, he had no idea what was happening till Jack dragged his lips away and flipped him onto his stomach in one easy movement. Jack had gotten him on the bed, and the pet was grateful he’d behaved well unconsciously.   
  
More than happy with the development, the pet spread his legs to accommodate his master. He'd been hoping for sex for days; this couldn't go too fast. But all the urgency left the captain at once, as if he was content to just sit behind his spread out slave and watch. As heated as his kisses had been before — pushing, hot and strong — the languid squeezing of his arse promised a long night.   
  
As if things couldn't get better.   
  
Ianto practically purred under the captain’s hands. Fingers and toes curling in contentment when Jack spread his cheeks wide. The sudden rush of cooler air across his puckered entrance cause him to tense up. It was only a second of natural reaction, before his mind realised what he was doing, and let the muscle relax again. He wanted Jack to see an easy entrance; needed him to take it. Remembering earlier lessons, he fought for the control Jack had taught him, letting his hole wink open.  
  
It earned him a chuckle, and that was good— so so good, because Jack dragged a single dry finger across him. It didn’t stay dry very long, a steady trickle of lube — the pet recognised that texture and smell anywhere — making it glide smoothly across and around sensitive skin. At first it was glorious, but as the captain seemed perfectly happy just playing with his hole, the pet’s need for _anything_ more grew.  
  
“Oh, you like that?”  
  
Through the haze of lust and need, Ianto understood his master’s words. Unwillingly, his body had started begging for what it desired; writhing under the near ticklish touch. He was too far gone to reply as he’d been trained, so he did all he could, hoping he wouldn’t be retrained too harshly afterwards. Canting his hips back, he offered his hole even more prominently, pushing back against the single digit tormenting him.   
  
“Oh yes you do. You like that.”  
  
Jack drawled. And Ianto could do nothing but increase his wordless plea, praying for his wishes to correspond with Jacks.   
  
“Want more?”  
  
Ianto had no idea how long Jack had held him there, his mind too far gone to measure time. But he recognised the offer for what it was. Fingers already gripping the bedding tightly, he nodded against the soft blankets he’d buried his face into. It was a struggle to find his voice, mouth too filled with muddled mewls.  
  
“Please, yes. Please, yes, sir. Please.”  
  
He wasn’t sure if the words were actually making it past his lips, though he knew he was moving them from the brush of fabric. Terror seized him when he failed to differentiate between thought an oral communication; was he even still capable of speech?   
  
But Jack soothed him, murmuring understanding and smoothing hands down across his back. It pressed him deeper into to bedclothes, cutting off any further attempts at speech. But if Jack had understood, he had articulated what he’d needed, he didn’t need his mouth again till Jack demanded it.   
  
More lube — how amazing was that? Lube for his unworthy hole — and more petting later, Ianto felt a finger breach him. Tears leaked from his eyes with how gentle Jack was being. True, he hadn’t been penetrated for over a week; tissue no doubt regaining its tension. but Jack had never been kind to his hole before, not like this.   
  
Through daily use, his arse had learnt to accommodate Jack’s cock whenever it was asked of him. He’d never had trouble with incontinence, but the pain he’d felt the first week of service had remained unrepeated. Even when Jack couldn’t be bothered to waste time preparing him, or even finding lube.   
  
The easy step from one to two fingers had him pushing back onto the strong hand like the needy whore he was. As relaxed as he’d been in the bath, that was how tense he was right now; every muscle in his body straining to push him further on those intruding fingers.   
  
Most of his movements were nullified by the firm hand on the small of his back. Like any restraint, it kept him pretty much in place, though his body wriggled as much as it could around it. Breath coming in hyperventilating gasps.  
  
And then Jack added another finger. Ianto groaned in gratitude and anger. His arse was begging for _more, more more_ , and the finger was better than nothing. But he wanted more than just Jack’s fingers. He wanted his master over him, on top of him, _in_ him. Taking, pushing, filling.  
  
The second the pressure on his lower back eased, he lifted his hips. Jack was still treating him like he was broken. He needed to prove just how healthy he was — how ready to be used. It put strain on his thighs, but he ignored that to push himself further onto the fingers buried in his arse. The burn of his muscles pushing aside to accommodate the intrusion so much nicer than the one in his legs.   
  
When he wasn’t pushed right back down — was Jack laughing? — Ianto pulled his hands closer to his face. Still curled tightly into the bedding, they gave him more leverage to fuck himself back onto Jack’s hand. Going on base animal instinct and training, he growled into the mattress. He’d hoped the change in position would lift the pressure on his cock, but since he’d not pushed up onto his hands and knees the head of his cock still dragged across the sheets; deliciously torturous friction.   
  
He wouldn’t come, he wouldn’t come. This was all for Jack.   
  
The pet shivered when he felt Jack’s free hand caress the back of his quivering thigh.   
  
“You ok?”  
  
Ianto’s eye shot open — the other pressed into the sheets that filled his vision. Brain working overtime to transfer brain cells to the task of speaking actual words again.  
  
“Yes.” It was a breath more than an actual word, but it was a start. “Yes, sir. Please. Yesss.”  
  
He didn’t quite know what he was begging for. He didn’t want this to stop, and it was so overwhelming that he didn’t know if he could handle more— god he wanted more. His fingers tightened their hold when Jack traced his shaking muscles again, this time with the tip of his nails.   
  
“They don’t hurt?”  
  
He’d known Jack was holding back. He’d known Jack was being careful not to hurt him. But he’d lived without any concern from his betters for so long that he no longer required it; not now. He had to prove to Jack that he was healed enough to serve at full capacity again. Through the pleasure — Jack had crooked his fingers just right — Ianto grasped that thought tighter than the blankets.   
  
He didn’t know exactly how to tell his master just how ready he was; words were still hard. So he let his body continue to do the talking. Slowly, he raised his hips further up — finally lifting his cock from the agonisingly delicious stroke of wet cloth — and worked harder at fucking himself on Jack’s three fingers.  
  
He was grateful for Jack’s hand on his hip, steadying but not forcing. He really should lift his head and arms into position as well, but they were weighed down with wave after wave of pleasure. Even the empty swing of air around his cock keeping him on the edge of orgasm. It wasn’t that Ianto wished for the cage to return — god no, please, erections were awesome — but over nine days without orgasm had left him trigger happy.   
  
He didn’t want to think about what would happen if he accidentally fell over that ledge. He’d never willingly let his body disobey the rules like that, but as they were, he wasn’t a hundred percent in control of that body anymore.   
  
“Please.”  
  
Even his voice seemed to operate as a separate entity. He knew he’d been thinking the word over and over in his mind, but mind and voice seemed too separate. The animalistic noises more natural than speech.   
  
“Shhh. I’ve got you.”  
  
_Yes, yes, yes._ That was all he wanted. Jack in control, taking him. Using him. Like it was meant to be.   
  
The slow retraction of fingers still left him feeling empty and hollow. A hole inside of him that needed to be filled — if Jack felt he deserved it of course. Whimpering like a dog in the heat, Ianto waited for the nudge of his master’s thick, rosy head.   
  
Instead, he felt strong hands on his hips, guiding him down.  
  
“Roll over for me.”  
  
He’d do anything for Jack. Ianto let his body tip over onto his side, and then wriggled until he was on his back with Jack between his bent legs. His hips too now had a mind of their own, still writhing up and forwards as if he still had Jack’s fingers buried deep in his arse. They only stilled when Jack’s fingers trailed across his thighs again, and hushed his insistent whimpering.   
  
Breathing hard, Ianto waited. Jack had taken control again — thank god — and all he had to do was obey.   
  
“Lift up.”  
  
Jack tapped at his hip once, and Ianto obeyed without thought. It lifted his arse up a bit higher, and had him bracing his feet on the smooth sheets. The strain wasn’t too much, and it was a good way to prove his obedience and health. This was good.  
  
But Jack didn’t have him hold the pose for very long, just shoving a pillow under his arse and lower back and letting him back down again.   
  
Again, he felt the nudge of slippery fingers, and Ianto whined in mute protest. Not that he didn’t welcome the intrusion, it was that he’d been hoping for cock. Fuck, he’d become a whore. But it felt too right for it to be wrong.   
  
“Easy, _easy_.” Jack gentled his mind again. “I’ve got you.”  
  
It was a reminder of his place. Ianto closed his eyes, and let go. His body belonged to Jack. Jack could do as he liked. He’d be content to be whatever his master wanted.   
  
“What do you want?”  
  
That might as well have been a rhetorical question. All he wanted was right in front of him.  
  
“You.” Ianto mewled. His only truth, he wanted Jack. All of Jack. His master. His owner. His everything. “ _Sir_.”  
  
Through flickering eyelids, he saw Jack nod. The fingers left him again, empty and yearning to be filled. He was content to just lie there if that was what Jack wished; hips up, presenting his hole. But he still whimpered, body squirming in anticipation.  
  
Jack hushed him again, firm fingers gripping his arse and opening him up even further. More than sufficiently stretched, Jack slid home smoothly. It took the pet a while to figure out that the keening cry was his own, overcome with the perfection of it all.   
  
This.  
  
This was what he lived for now. He served all he could. And the best he could do to serve Jack was sex. This was his purpose. Too hyped up to remain passive — and Jack seemed to encourage his interaction — Ianto writhed up on Jack’s erection. He needed it deeper, needed more.  
  
“Please. Please.”  
  
And again, Jack granted his request. The grind of flesh on flesh when Jack was as far as he could go unlocked something else. Somehow, he managed to get his hands propped next to his head, and pushed himself back and forth, rocking himself on the cock stuffed up his arse while moaning practically non stop. The tight grip Jack took on his hips only spurred him on; fucking himself silly— sillier.  
  
“Fuck! Ianto.”  
  
That was music to his ears, trickling between his own sounds — most would have horrified him a year ago — the clipped curses spurring him on to go faster, harder, deeper.   
  
The only thing that could possibly make this better, was a hand on his aching cock. The thing was bobbing up and down with his thrusts, slapping wetly against his belly, which was smeared with his pre-come. Even delirious with pleasure, the pet knew better than to touch himself. That lesson had been internalised. Only a command could push him over the ledge he’d been toeing for over an hour now. Along with the erections he'd held for hours every night in Jack's bed, he was desperate.  
  
When he could open his eyes long enough to see his owner, Ianto was struck again with how much he loved the other man. Glistening with sweat in the low light, he was better than any meal, any drink, any orgasm. This was more than enough. He didn’t deserve this, but Jack gave it to him anyway.   
  
And then Jack released his hips, pulled both of his pet’s legs over his shoulders, and took control of the situation again. Ianto mewled in pleasure as the angle changed enough to let Jack slide right across his starved prostate. It had grown used to near constant stimulation, and the nine days of abstinence had left it aching. It was almost too much, making him twist in ecstasy to escape the impeding orgasm.   
  
He obeyed Jack. He was good. He _needed_ to be good.  
  
As they moved, Ianto ended up bent nearly in two, cock trapped between their slick bodies. It took rhythmic panting and memories of his collar to keep him holding on to that last strand of control. The rest of his body had abandoned him, reacting to the sex in any way it could. Hands scrambling to grab at blankets or Jack’s shoulders, his side, his hips— toes curled so tight he was sure they’d never let go again.   
  
By the time Jack pushed himself up far enough to reach for his pet’s cock, Ianto was lost. Without a verbal command, Jack could tease him for as long as he wanted. Babbling, he tried to beg for release. He knew he didn’t deserve it - wouldn’t be allowed to come before his owner — but he couldn’t stop the sounds from forming words. Desperate for the release curling low in his belly.   
  
“You’re close, aren’t you?”  
  
How Jack managed to switch from interchanging curses and groans to full sentences, Ianto couldn’t comprehend. He did recognise the words though, and the question they formed.   
  
He nodded, keening again as Jack slicked his thumb over his slit.   
  
“Yes— please— God— please— yes”  
  
Through nearly shut eyelids, he saw Jack grin. It could still go either way. If Jack wanted to tease him he’d got him in the perfect place to keep him on the edge for hours. If he wanted to have a reason to punish his slave, he could easily push him into a river of pleasure he’d not been allowed. If he wanted him to come, he’d be able to obey the second the command came.   
  
Ianto rocked between fuck and hand job, floating on the edge. Whatever Jack chose, it would be right.  
  
“My name.”  
  
Name? His master’s name?  
  
“Say my name when you come.”  
  
But that would mean going against the rules. Jack was ‘sir’, he never assumed to use the captain’s name. That option had been taken away from him as easily as his cock. But the cage had disappeared. Into whined in disbelief.   
  
“Say my name when you come.”  
  
It was a command that promised both heaven and hell, but it was a command. The pet nodded; words were too much right now. He could feel Jack swell within him, changing his angle; thrusts losing their rhythm.   
  
“Come, Ianto, come for me.”  
  
And that was what he’d been waiting for, for ages. Ianto’s eyes ground shut as he obeyed, neck and back bowing tightly as he did what he was told.   
  
His orgasm tore through him, liquid fire replacing the blood in his veins. As white overtook him, he could hear his own voice screaming Jack’s name. 

1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	98. Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You were having awesome sex ... and action! I started teaching again today, so while I have less time to rite, I will want to do nothing but _ huzah?

  
Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

 

#memberblock { width: 99%; margin: 1em auto; float: left; }  
.column { float: left; width: 32%; }  
html>body .column { width: 33%; }  
#category_content, #categoryblock { width: 99%; margin: 0 auto;}  
html>body #category_content, html>body #categoryblock { display: table; width: 100%; }  
.row { float: left;}  
html>body .row { display: table-row; float: none;}  
.catblockcell { padding: 0 1ex 1ex 0;}  
.catblockdiv { float: left; width: 32%;}  
html>body .catblockdiv {display: table-cell; float: none; width: 33%; }  
.cleaner { clear: both; height: 1px; font-size: 1px; border: none; margin: 0; padding: 0; background: transparent; }

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Torchwood](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=16)  
---  
**My punishment** by [trouble seeker](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=18618) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=148577) \- [202](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=148577)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=98) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=all)   


Author's Notes:

You were having awesome sex ... and action! I started teaching again today, so while I have less time to rite, I will want to do nothing but _ huzah?  
  
  
1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112

  
  
Jack panted through his own release. He'd been outrunning his desire for Ianto for days. He'd always known it would be a futile race, but he _hadn't_ known _when_ he would stumble and fall— right into Ianto's welcoming embrace.   
  
Underneath him, Ianto wasn't surfing his orgasm quite as expertly as he was. The younger man had screamed his pleasure, and then passed out. The captain couldn't resist running his fingers through the damp curls plastered to Ianto's forehead. Groaning, he slowly pulled out of the other man's slack body and flopped down next to him.   
  
"Good boy."  
  
He didn't think Ianto could hear him, but it didn't matter. Ianto had given him exactly what he'd needed, and more.   
  
It took him a while to find a comfortable position — his legs and back were protesting the sudden onslaught of movement — and drew Ianto in close. It was odd to have heard his name coming from the boy's lips. After all, Ianto had rarely addressed him as 'Jack' even before it had become forbidden. But he'd needed it.   
  
He'd needed a lot of things after the day they'd had.  
  
After Tosh's anger, he'd lost his equilibrium.   
  
_He_ knew he'd had no other choice. Mary had been an active murderer, and that was just during her time on earth. Who knew what she'd been guilty of back on her own planet to be sent this far away as punishment. He couldn't have a woman that dangerous wandering around on earth, and he wasn't imprisoning her where she would be able to talk Tosh into committing treason. Just letting her return home — if she would have even done that — wasn't the best plan either.   
  
Not many planets would encourage the return of banished criminals. And that was truth even for criminals who hadn’t murdered their guards. No— sending her to a quick death had been the most merciful, and - most of all - simplest decision. Not that anyone else would see it that way.   
  
Just like Ianto all that time ago, they only saw him holding the smoking gun that had killed someone’s lover. Tosh's anger would pass, Jack knew it would. After sending Ianto down to work, and realising brooding wouldn’t help him, he'd found his technical genius. She was hurt; bubbling with supressed rage. But she was already channelling it in the correct manner; thinking hard about what had happened to her, and why.   
  
At least she didn't fear him— or want him dead.   
  
It wasn't like she had any evidence that he wasn't about to make the same stupid decisions he'd made with the man dribbling onto his chest again.   
  
Of course, Ianto had brought a far bigger threat right into the heart of the hub with every intention of setting it free - Tosh had only hoped to get Mary off of the planet - but there were plenty of similarities.   
  
Love. People did stupid things for love.  
  
It wasn't like he'd expected them to cheer the method he'd employed to regain control of the situation. But a bit of understanding would have been nice.  
  
At least Tosh had seemed to harbour some understanding of the complete picture when she'd had bit of time to gather her thoughts. It would be ridiculous to expect her to cheer his choices on when he’d sent her lover to her doom mere seconds ago. But the destruction of the necklace — a bit of a pity it was gone, it would have been a handy tool — showed her resilience; she’d get over this.  
  
Gwen still seemed disgusted with his choice to use lethal force when she left for home, but that was just who she was. It was Owen that had really pushed his spirits down into a ditch.   
  
The doctor had watched him too closely. First, he'd wandered aimlessly around the hub, waiting to see what he'd do. And then, when he'd trudged out of his office to find Tosh, he'd been watching auspiciously; half hidden behind the tower when they'd talked.   
  
It hurt to know Owen still thought him capable of enslaving Tosh; of enslaving anyone.  
  
It was pretty much the same with Ianto. He knew the boy's facial expressions well, and in the office — Jack pulled the limp body closer - he'd expected pain. That it hadn't seemed to frighten his pet, made it worse. Ianto had been calm, settled in his fate. He’d accepted his place, and was just waiting for Jack to take out his frustration.   
  
Had he too thought he'd have a buddy, kneeling next to him, soon?   
  
All he wanted, was for someone to tell him he'd had no choice. That he'd done well. No one else had even gotten hurt for God's sake! Why was everyone acting like he'd gunned down an innocent woman without a second thought?   
  
It was forgiveness he’d gone out to find when he hunted through the archives for Ianto.  
  
And then he'd found his boy on his knees; naked and afraid. It had been the hair that broke the camel's back. It wasn't _fair_. He'd done _everything_ he could to make Ianto feel at ease. He'd been _nice_. He'd been _kind_. _Why_ did he fear him so?  
  
The urge to comfort, to hold, and nurture — the one he'd been ignoring over and over — had taken control. He'd _needed_ Ianto out of that dingy room, so he'd picked him up and forcefully removed him from the harsh scene.   
  
He'd needed to feel relaxed — wanted to share something nice with Ianto. So he'd walked towards the bath.   
  
He loved baths. There wasn't often the time to indulge like that on a day to day basis, and there was nothing wrong with a shower, so they were far in between.   
  
Still not entirely there — he'd been riding on impulse more than anything else — it had been a blessing for Ianto to take control.   
  
Jack looked down at the boy in his arms, and smiled. He didn't know how his subservient little slave had found the courage and initiative, but it proved that Ianto was still capable of both. Even after his training, he was not lost entirely.   
  
There was hope for both of them.  
  
It hadn’t been planned, but when he’d felt himself reaching the end of his tethers, he’d needed to hear his name said in a context as far removed from work he could find. It had taken some coaxing, but Ianto had relented.  
  
It was a hurdle they’d have had to cross at some point anyway. The freedom to address people as he wished. Not that Ianto would see it quite like that at the moment. He probably expected some form of pain for breaking the rules he’d set so long ago. The captain knew he’d often set his pet up for failure— needing a reason of some sort to hurt the man under his control while testing his obedience at the same time.  
  
The fact that he’d been so cruel disgusted him— filled him with shame. Yet somehow Ianto still came to him. Wanted to be close to him. Because that much was painfully obvious. The boy could easily have staid next to him when he’d frozen at the edge of the bath. It would be logical for him to obey his training and wait for instructions.  
  
No.  
  
Ianto _wanted_ affection. Probably craved it like a man wandering the desert dreaming of water. Kind touches had been rare. Jack wanted the boy in his arms to want him. Fear had forced him by his side, but what if he could choose to stay there willingly?  
  
Jack’s thoughts derailed when Ianto breathed deep, and wriggled around. Jack smiled at the owlish blinking, watching the other man’s tongue automatically flicking across dry lips to catch the drop of drool still balancing there. Pleasure-filled and sleep drunk, the boy stared into the blue eyes in front of him.  
  
Jack could pinpoint the exact moment Ianto’s brain restarted with a jolt. Pupils, previously lazy and wide, snapped into focus, and filled with fear.  
  
“sir!”  
  
He didn’t do something as unsightly as moving from where he’d been placed, but the pliant body draped over his own, stiffened.   
  
“I apologise. I lost track. I—I—”  
  
Blinking rapidly, Ianto seemed to take in his surroundings. When he shifted just a tad, muscles trying to relieve the strain, recognition dawned. Jack felt pride surge at the thought that he’d done this. He’d fucked Ianto so thoroughly he'd actually forgotten what they’d been doing. Slate wiped clean through pleasure.  
  
And if that didn’t sound like the best plan he’d had in a long time.   
  
“I— thank you for the pleasure, sir. Truly grateful—”  
  
The boy was floundering, probably throwing everything he could come up with out there in the hopes that he’d figure out what he was meant to do before he ran out of words. And Jack had very much limited his speech; cutting off vocabulary he deemed irrelevant, and replacing it with gestures, servitude and degradation.  
  
When Jack relaxed the hold he had on Ianto’s body, the younger man immediately slipped to the foot of the mattress. Wondering where this was going, Jack waited as he was, comfortably laid back on the down blanket. He really should have expected the soft pressure of Ianto’s tongue on his naked feet.  
  
He looked at the trembling figure lapping at his feet, and found it hard to compare it to the boy who’d taken charge in the bathtub. Whatever had spurred the other man on, it had crawled back into the hole it had come from. Jack swore he’d find it again, and tempt it out into the open. For now, he’d have to deal with a pet who was aware of several lines he’d crossed.   
  
“That’s enough for now, Ianto. Come here.”  
  
Wide, scared eyes looked up his body, but the tongue stopped its work. Careful not to disturb his master’s relaxed pose, he started the journey back up the bed. At Jack’s cock, he halted.  
  
“Please, _sir_. Would I be allowed to clean you?”  
  
And there it was again, that spike of lust. Just a small note of it was evident, but it was there. And Jack heard it. This wasn’t ordered. Ianto was asking for this himself.  
  
“Do you want to?”  
  
Jack looked down to his crotch, Ianto creeping closer to his spent member, with amusement.  
  
“Oh yes, _sir_. Please. I only want to please you.”  
  
That was something. It was centred on the man who’d broken him, but it was the start of an independent thought. Jack relented easily.  
  
“Go on.”  
  
Ianto only paused long enough to properly thank him, before diving in to delicately lick and suckle at Jack’s cock. It was perfectly clean after about a minute, and the careful attention had brought Jack back to complete attention. Jack shivered, wondering if it would be bad to let Ianto continue.   
  
“Thanks, that’ll do.”  
  
“Yes, _sir_. Thank you, _sir_.”  
  
Jack scowled when he realised Ianto had been emphasising his title. the captain was acquainted with the different tones Ianto had in his repertoire, and most of them were demure. He’d been adamant that Ianto was nothing more than a slave, unheard and unseen until he was necessary. Ianto had adapted to that role, emphasis to his words was not a part of that.  
  
He gathered his boy back on his chest, where Ianto laid his chin and stared up at him with confused eyes.   
  
“Why are you talking like that?”  
  
It was a gentle question, but he could see terror flash across those pretty blue eyes. Ianto immediately started apologising.  
  
“I’m sorry, _sir_. Please punish me as you see fit, _sir_.”  
  
Again. Ianto didn’t usually add ‘sir’ after every sentence like that. It didn’t sound right. Jack cupped his chin, feeling the trill of fear running through Ianto’s jaw.   
  
“You don’t usually emphasize the word _sir_ when you’re talking to me.”   
  
Hand still on his pet’s face, he could feel the large swallow. This was going to get out of hand way to quickly; he’d need to take this in another direction. Before Ianto could answer, he pulled the boy up with him when he sat up. Ianto went easily, letting Jack guide him where he wanted him.  
  
“This is about saying my name, isn’t it?”  
  
It was a guess, but it wasn’t a wild stab in the dark. He’d known there would be repercussions to his order. Ianto nodded tightly within the grip of Jack’s fingers. There was fear in the eyes that danced across his face and down towards the bed, but relief as well. Ianto preferred punishments to be out of the way— Jack had often drawn out the waiting game exactly because of that.   
  
When tears started gathering at the corners of Ianto’s beautiful gaze, Jack took mercy on him. It hadn’t been cruel on purpose, he’d spaced out staring into those broken eyes.   
  
“I ordered you to say it, Ianto.”  
  
Again, Ianto nodded, but he didn’t look assured at all. Jack could just feel the rapid puffs of air on his wrist as Ianto tried to remain calm and pliant.   
  
“I’m not going to punish you for it.”  
  
And then he got the relief he’d been waiting for. The moisture that had been steadily gathering, spilled over tight, smiling cheeks, and Jack felt soft lips on his wrist.  
  
“Thank you, sir.”  
  
There was an awkward pull on the hold he had, and Jack realised Ianto had automatically turned to lick at his captain’s feet, but stopped himself when he felt resistance. He drew his pet in for a kiss, claiming his lips smoothly. Ianto melted into the gentle contact, parting his lips at the slightest questioning caress of tongue.   
  
“You did well today.”  
  
Jack whispered when he finally pulled back to breathe. The awe in Ianto’s face — his entire body — hit Jack with such intensity, he vowed to compliment his pet more often. Having released the boy’s face, Ianto ducked it down in a shy acknowledgement of the praise.   
  
“Thank you, sir.”  
  
Ianto tilted back up just far enough to gaze up at Jack through his dark lashes.  
  
“May I serve you, sir?”  
  
Jack contemplated the question. There were a number of things he was more than eager to let Ianto do, but which one would be appropriate in the situation? Then he heard the distinct grumble of an empty stomach, and decided on his game plan. It would be risky, but if you didn't try, you couldn't win.  
  
“Stay for now.”  
  
Leaving Ianto stranded on the bed, Jack bounded for the en-suite. A moment later, he was back at the bed, urging Ianto to roll onto his belly, and open his legs.   
  
The boy moved readily, spreading his legs, and automatically raising his hips. It left him open, exposed, and — judging from the growing erection — aroused. No matter how hungry he was for sex — they both were, it seemed- Jack ignored his own cock. He’d sated his most immediate animalistic cravings.   
  
With quick swipes, he cleaned Ianto up. The trail of come had started to dry, and was smeared across both of Ianto’s cheeks and the tops of his thighs. The younger man’s surprise was evident in the contained jump and the gasp he tried to muffle in the comforter. Jack wondered how much more evident the reaction would have been if he’d dampened the flannel with cold instead of steaming water.  
  
When he was sure Ianto was clean and comfortable — his boy had relaxed into the cleaning, melting into the plush comforter — Jack returned the cloth to the sink he’d plucked it from. No one found it nice to sleep with sticky come drying and pasting their legs together, but walking around with it half dried between your buttocks was even worse. He knew this from multiple past experiences. Since sex had been his go-to distraction, he’d often had to flee the scene of the crime in a rush; guns blazing if his partner slipped up.   
  
“Better?”  
  
Ianto lifted his head from the blanket, face lax.  
  
“Thank you, sir. I feel very nice, sir.”  
  
Jack had never taken the time to clean his slave after sex before. Often sending Ianto out to work or down to his cell without a second thought. If he did allow him to clean himself up, it wasn’t the nicest way to spend your time either. As long as Ianto's psyche needed the sex, the least he could do was make the entire ordeal as pleasant and enjoyable as possible.   
  
As much as he liked seeing Ianto this relaxed, he wanted to see the other man's reaction to his plan more. He patted Ianto's hip.  
  
"Come on, get up."  
  
His pet came easily, sitting up, and getting off the bed when Jack gestured. The captain looked his boy up and down, eying him intensely. Even though he was completely naked, Ianto didn't shy back under his gaze, simply lowering his own eyes in submission.   
  
"Come on."  
  
Taking Ianto's hand, Jack led him from the room, and back up into the hub. Looking back at his charge, Jack barely saw the boy glance at the hallway that led to the storage rooms with a pained expression. He ignored it, already thinking about the things he'd need.   
  
"Down you go."  
  
Again, Ianto just obeyed, hopping into the manhole that led to Jack's cubby. Eager to get on, Jack followed him down. He found the pet kneeling obediently and demurely at the centre of the room; position flawless. Leaving him there, Jack pulled open the chest of drawers.   
  
Jack wanted to pay attention to Ianto first, but that would be a break in their routine. He'd already asked something big from Ianto, and he was going to push him further still — he didn't need to confuse the boy right now.   
  
The captain dressed quickly, while Ianto knelt and watched him from behind lowered lashes. When he was done, he ordered Ianto to his feet. Again, he eyed the pet, sizing him up. Content with his assessment, Jack turned back to the his drawers.   
  
Making his selection, he trust the clothes at the younger man still standing at the very centre of the room with an erection.   
  
"Put those on."  
  
Ianto was quick to obey, but slowed down when he realised just what he'd been handed. These weren't the shapeless outfits he'd been given so far. The black t-shirt wasn't formfitting, but it was tighter than the oversized ones he'd left in the storage room. The bottoms were a major step up from the loose track suit sitting abandoned next to the baggy shirt. Ianto squirmed into the jeans that hugged his hips and arse, but didn't cling to the rest of his legs. Jack reasoned he'd have to work the boy up on tighter clothes, he'd seen first hand how the feeling of clothes had seemed alien to his pet the first time he'd been allowed to wear them.   
  
"You look good."  
  
Ianto looked uncomfortable, but smiled at the compliment. Jack looked him up and down again, checking his eye for sizes; it was still good. But Ianto was still barefoot.   
  
He tossed his boy a pair of socks and dug a pair of trainers out from the bottom of his closet. They weren't in pristine condition, but they were far nicer than the ratty ones he'd used earlier. Those had been bought from a charity shop specifically to bring Ianto down.   
  
He pulled the boy in for another kiss, closing his eyes into the sensation of those pliable lips. Ianto responded eagerly, daring to participate in the kiss, and that didn't go unrewarded. The captain closed the distance between them, letting his right leg slide in between Ianto's to grind against his pet's hard on.   
  
Memories of his plans were all that kept Jack from stripping his boy naked again and taking him on the bed that was right. fucking. there. When he'd taken all he could desire from Ianto's mouth — the boy was moaning into the kiss, pleading for more with his hips — Jack pulled back.   
  
Eyes glazed, lips plump from the biting kiss, Ianto looked positively edible. Later, Jack reminded himself, and pulled Ianto towards the ladder again. It was amazing how easily his fingers slipped into a tight hold with Ianto's.   
  
Once in the office, he grabbed his coat and tossed Ianto a light leather jacket he'd picked up on a market somewhere. It had lured him in with its scent, and the cheap price had quickly pushed him into handing over money. It had been purely decorative so far, but it looked like it would be a perfect fit for Ianto.  
  
The pet followed him to the main hub, clutching the jacket against his chest without a clue what to do with it or what was going to happen. The captain only truly sensed the confusion when Ianto whimpered at the cog door.  
  
"Put that on."  
  
Jack gestured at the jacket, and Ianto slipped shaking hands through dark brown sleeves.   
  
"Don't want you catching a cold."  
  
"No, sir."  
  
Ianto answered by rote, the routine answers steadying his hands when he clicked the zip together. Jack ran his hands through brown curls one last time, and opened the door.   
  
"Come on." 

1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	99. Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know everyone is expecting the outing right now ... but there's a step in between that can't be missed.

  
Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

 

#memberblock { width: 99%; margin: 1em auto; float: left; }  
.column { float: left; width: 32%; }  
html>body .column { width: 33%; }  
#category_content, #categoryblock { width: 99%; margin: 0 auto;}  
html>body #category_content, html>body #categoryblock { display: table; width: 100%; }  
.row { float: left;}  
html>body .row { display: table-row; float: none;}  
.catblockcell { padding: 0 1ex 1ex 0;}  
.catblockdiv { float: left; width: 32%;}  
html>body .catblockdiv {display: table-cell; float: none; width: 33%; }  
.cleaner { clear: both; height: 1px; font-size: 1px; border: none; margin: 0; padding: 0; background: transparent; }

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Torchwood](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=16)  
---  
**My punishment** by [trouble seeker](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=18618) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=148708) \- [202](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=148708)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=99) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=all)   


Author's Notes:

I know everyone is expecting the outing right now ... but there's a step in between that can't be missed.  
  
1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112

  
  
Ianto's mind was in turmoil. What was happening?  
  
He didn't understand the clothes — they were far too nice for the likes of him — but he could only do what he was commanded and wear them. He'd been thrown from terror to pleasure and right back so quickly, he was still reeling from it.   
  
_Just obey and it won’t get worse. Just obey. All he had to do was obey._  
  
He had no idea where he was going, or what was going to happen. Being guided to places he knew he wasn’t meant to go.  
  
The door frightened him more than anything before. Even the punishment he'd been sure would follow the informal use of his owner's name hadn’t made his stomach churn like the unknown that lay behind _that door_.   
  
He wasn’t meant to go through that door. It had been forbidden ... as forbidden as pleasure, and names, and clothes. The rules - all his truths - were slipping through his fingers.  
  
The only solid thing in his currently collapsing world, was the loose grip Jack had on his hand. Only that skin on skin contact stopped him from falling to his knees and pleading for the lash.   
  
He knew how to handle and take pain — he was trained to take it, experienced in breathing through the onslaught. He _deserved_ pain.  
  
He also knew how to handle the stream of commands that came his way — he was good at finishing jobs. Serving his betters was all he was good for.  
  
All he knew, was how to please them — coffee and sex provided on demand. Their needs so much more important than his own.  
  
But this? Clothed like an actual human, and not just dressed in an outfit that marked him for what he was - the lowest of the low. Dragged into the outside world he’d pretty much tried to destroy like a deranged bond villain. He had no idea how to deal with this.   
  
Still, the pet didn't dare hesitate; walking a step behind his owner as if this was the most normal thing in the world. His own feelings didn’t matter in situations like these. He followed Jack, and that was it.  
  
Through the cog door, into the lift, through the hidden door, and into the tourist information centre he’d run before he’d failed to keep his treason a secret. When Jack suddenly came to a halt, Ianto had to make sure he didn’t run into his owner’s back. Uncommanded contact like that warranted a swift punishment.   
  
Though wasn’t that better than whatever was happening now? Didn’t he want that? At least he’d know what was happening. At least he’d know _something_. Pain was better than nothing.  
  
Jack let go of his hand, and turned to stare at him intensely again. As he’d done before, Ianto just lowered his gaze — he was a good pet, a good slave, he knew his place — and let Jack look all he wished. He still didn’t know what the captain wanted from him, but whatever it was, he’d give it. It wasn’t like he wasn’t used to being judged like a horse at a sale.   
  
“Stay here for a sec.”  
  
And then Jack was gone; whisked past him and back into the hub through the hidden door. Stranded, Ianto froze. He wasn’t meant to _be_ here. He wasn’t meant to leave the main hub at all. Even the archives and kitchen were only open to him after orders had been given.   
  
Desperate to keep the panic at bay — _he’ll be right back_ — Ianto let his eyes meander around the office. What had once been immaculate, now lay covered in a thick layer of dust. The pamphlets he could see, were horribly outdated. No tourist that managed to wander in would find information here.   
  
Glancing further — _he’ll be back soon_ — he could see the arrangements of nick knacks and souvenirs still lying exactly like he’d left them, if nowhere as clean. Fridge magnets, tie pins, postcards. He’d selected each one personally to replace the stuff that had inhabited the shelves before his arrival. It had all been faded and dusty — mouldy even — and would have blown their slapdash cover instantly.   
  
Ianto was nearly smiling when he looked past all the dust covered paraphernalia, and saw the door. It was an old door, jiggly handle probably still the original one. Fragile looking wood that resisted the gnawing teeth of time and hurried entrances and exits the Torchwood team made on the daily. The glass needed a good polish - could you even see the dusty remnants of the shop from outside?   
  
Just one piece of wood and glass, held together with old hinges and locks, was keeping him from running away into the night. Ianto could see the vague lights outside, framed by a dark sky. Just metres away from him lay freedom.  
  
But he wouldn’t run. Not now, not _ever_. He belonged _here_. In torchwood. He belonged to Torchwood. He had **nothing** out there. Here he had Jack- _he'll be right back_ — and work. Jack had told him so, and Jack was always right.   
  
Even though he was a slave here, it was better than being out there on his own. He hated being alone — _where did he go_ — waiting till they wanted him again. He so needed to be needed. Out there there was nothing; nothing for him.   
  
The outside world had been closed to him.  
  
He’d been bad, and he’d never see it again. Unless he was taken on missions of course, but that would be work. He’d given up on ever seeing the sky again — he counted himself lucky he’d been permitted to look at it twice already. A simple day out on his own was impossible.   
  
Still, he wouldn’t run. _Couldn’t_ run. The collar would hurt him if he tried! He _knew_ he wasn’t meant to run. Running was bad. Jack would be angry with him if he ran. The last thing he wanted, was for his owner — _he said he'd be right back_ \- to find him on the floor in pain.   
  
No. He wouldn’t run.  
  
Still. It would be so easy. He’d never been this close to an exit. And all alone.  
  
Ianto’s vision narrowed, darkness blocking out everything but the door.   
  
It was his only way out, Jack wasn’t even here. He could walk over, slip the lock open and be free. Ianto felt his legs itch to move.  
  
No!  
  
This was a test. He was _loyal_. He wouldn’t run. He’d never run. Jack would return for him, and he’d see. He’d see just how good he could be. How obedient he was.   
  
There was _nothing_ out there for him. He’d forfeited any other life than the one he was living when he tried to destroy humanity. He was a _traitor_ , a _monster_ _ nothing.   
  
He was nothing.  
  
A slave. He’d never again be anything but a slave. He could never forget that. He was Torchwood property, and he served or he suffered. He wasn’t allowed to even think about running away.  
  
But he _had_ thought about it _ Oh God, he’d pretty much planned an escape. How could he have done that?  
  
How could he have been deranged enough to think he’d be able to get away with something like that? Ianto’s hand flew to his neck, catching on the ring that dangled from the front of his throat and stumbled back a couple of steps.  
  
Had he failed the test? Did Jack already know? Was he already on his way up, ready to punish him for his heinous thoughts?   
  
“Ianto?”  
  
Startled, the pet spun around and fell to his knees in a heartbeat.   
  
Not only had he contemplated running from what he deserved, but he’d been so caught up in his own thoughts that he’d been ignorant to the approach of his owner.   
  
The pet let gravity bend him in two after his knees hit the floor. The speed and total lack of self-care made him tap his forehead against the old tiles just a bit too forcefully, but that didn’t matter. He expected tears, but the panic was somehow keeping them at bay. Could he try to explain this? Was it even his place to try and explain?  
  
The pain, or at least rough hands dragging him back into the lift — and then down to his personal little slice of hell — never arrived. Perhaps just cold orders?  
  
But Jack just yelled his name again in surprise, and crouched down next to him.  
  
“Are you all right? Did I startle you?”  
  
A bit of a redundant question, seeing as how he’d travelled up and then down very swiftly, but it wasn’t his place to judge his master. He needed words.  
  
“I’m fine, sir. I’m sorry_ I_”  
  
Ianto felt at a loss, his mouth failing. And without his words, he was a fish on dry land; gasping for air.   
  
"Breathe, Ianto. Breathe."  
  
Ianto felt his body obey the command; Jack taking control as easily as the air now flowing in and out of his lungs. His vision had snapped back to normal the second he'd been surprised, the floor in front of his nose not compromised by tunnel vision.   
  
"Now. In no more than two sentences, you're going to tell me what scared you."  
  
The restrictions made it easier to find his voice. If he'd simply been told to confess, words would have started fighting for dominance, and the stream of victors would have been incomprehensible. This way, he was forced to think about what he was going to say, cutting off anything that wasn't to the point.   
  
"I thought about running away, sir. It wasn't a plan I was going to act on, but the thoughts were there."  
  
Confession neatly handed over, Ianto closed his eyes and waited. Above him, Jack sighed, and the pet could hear him run a hand over his face.   
  
So the captain hadn't been aware of his atrocious thoughts?   
  
No! Jack always knew when he was bad. He knew how powerful his owner was; the complete and competent hold he had on his slave. The captain was probably just wondering what he was going to do with his useless pet. He had failed after all.   
  
He couldn't help but cringe at the gentle hand on his head, pressing down without doing any further damage to his forehead.  
  
"Ianto. Would you run if you had the opportunity?"  
  
"No, sir!"  
  
Again, the slave cringed. He'd just about shouted at the other man.  
  
"No, sir."  
  
He repeated, softer this time, his voice starting to cloud with the tears he wasn't shedding.   
  
"Then that's all I need. I trust you to stay, Ianto."  
  
Trust? How could anybody trust him? He was a slave because he'd managed to hide himself; hide treason. He needed his very breath to be dictated to him. How? How could he be trusted with anything?  
  
"Come on, sit up."  
  
Ianto obeyed, training taking over as his mind tried to comprehend this. Trust_  
  
“There you go." Jack checked him over, soft fingers tracing the coin of red on his forehead. "No headache?”  
  
“No, sir.”  
  
“Good.”  
  
Jack reached behind him, and picked the hastily dropped scarf from the floor.   
  
“Chin up, please.”  
  
Please? First he was told he was trustworthy, and now he was being asked politely for something when he deserved to be forced against the wall, stripped and flogged till he screamed. Ianto lifted his head, staring at the ceiling tiles like they contained the answer.   
  
But the old flaking paint held no truth, and he frowned when soft cloth wrapped around his throat. Ianto let his head fall down again when Jack patted his thigh and stood.   
  
“Can’t have your collar showing, can we?”  
  
“No, sir.”  
  
It was a rote answer, following what his owner was saying without true comprehension. His collar showed his status as a non-human, how would people know what he was without it?  
  
“Up on your feet, now.”  
  
Ianto pushed himself up, the jeans distracting as they slid across his legs. Swallowing thickly, he again found himself completely unaware of what was going to happen. His hands automatically reached up to stroke the scarf wrapped around his neck; dark blue wool.   
  
Though he might look the part, the pet knew he would never be a person again, he couldn’t let thoughts like that cloud his mind. Even if he miraculously managed to live a long life, he could never suffer enough to pay for his crimes.   
  
That was soothing in its own way; he didn't have to hope for something ridiculous like that. Instead, he could hope for more immediate rewards, like food or comfort.   
  
Jack studied him again, and Ianto felt his nerves settle further. _He_ knew what he was, and so did his owner. That was all that mattered.   
  
He was an object; Jack’s object. The captain could do anything he wanted with him. Even if it was dressing him up like a doll, and dragging him around where he pleased. All he had to do was obey. He didn’t need to think — wasn’t allowed to think really — all he had to do was follow instructions. Jack would do all the thinking for him.  
  
He took Jack's hand when it was offered, and returned the smile — if nervously — before allowing the older man to draw him towards the door he'd just imagined escaping through. He wouldn't have walked through it on his own - never would — but this was a command. The colder air hit his face — it was odd that that was the only part of him truly exposed — but Ianto ignored the sensation to focus on Jack.  
  
The captain seemed happy — even after being told his slave had thought of running off — and the mood was infectious. Jack was happy, and he was sharing that mood with his pet, instead of reserving their contact for when he was pissed off and needed to hit something.  
  
He’d need to remember this for later. When he ultimately ended up in his cell again; alone and miserable without the others to tell him how to live. 

1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	100. Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been way too long a wait for this chapter, but I adopted a new puppy (proudly prancing border collie and lab mix baptised Aslan) and I now know just a bit more what it will be like to have an actual human child. These things keep you up all hours and drag you away from your computer for both fun (I'm not resistant yet to puppy-dog eyes in combination with a tattered piece of rope) or frenzied attempts to get him to pee outside the house (the door to the garden is open for god's sake) or not pick up every detachable piece of my furnishings when he's got plenty of toys lying around and I swear Loki was never this much of a hassle. Still love him to bits though, nothing beats puppy kisses.

  
Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

 

#memberblock { width: 99%; margin: 1em auto; float: left; }  
.column { float: left; width: 32%; }  
html>body .column { width: 33%; }  
#category_content, #categoryblock { width: 99%; margin: 0 auto;}  
html>body #category_content, html>body #categoryblock { display: table; width: 100%; }  
.row { float: left;}  
html>body .row { display: table-row; float: none;}  
.catblockcell { padding: 0 1ex 1ex 0;}  
.catblockdiv { float: left; width: 32%;}  
html>body .catblockdiv {display: table-cell; float: none; width: 33%; }  
.cleaner { clear: both; height: 1px; font-size: 1px; border: none; margin: 0; padding: 0; background: transparent; }

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Torchwood](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=16)  
---  
**My punishment** by [trouble seeker](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=18618) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=149014) \- [202](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=149014)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=100) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=all)   


Author's Notes:

I know it's been way too long a wait for this chapter, but I adopted a new puppy (proudly prancing border collie and lab mix baptised Aslan) and I now know just a bit more what it will be like to have an actual human child. These things keep you up all hours and drag you away from your computer for both fun (I'm not resistant yet to puppy-dog eyes in combination with a tattered piece of rope) or frenzied attempts to get him to pee outside the house (the door to the garden is open for god's sake) or not pick up every detachable piece of my furnishings when he's got plenty of toys lying around and I swear Loki was never this much of a hassle. Still love him to bits though, nothing beats puppy kisses.  
  
Anywho_ Ianto has been dragged out the door, and we now get to see (in a very long chapter I might add, frenzied 12 o'clock writing binges work better than expected) the boy's POV of the outside world. enjoy.  
  
I promise I'll get the pup under control so I c get back to writing smut ... chapter 100 should be a good one.  
  
1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112

  
  
Just like on his first night out, Ianto found it hard to keep his attention on his owner. Just because Jack hadn’t minded him staring at the sky while they were driving, didn’t mean he had permission to lose focus when he was on foot.   
  
Thankfully, it was night, so there weren’t as many distractions as daylight would throw in his way. Still, the bright lights hidden in darkness called his name, drawing his gaze away from where it meant to be. At least there was no threat of losing Jack like the first time he'd been dragged from the hub; he'd been terrified of being left behind. Now, the captain still held a loose but grounding grip on his hand. If he did become distracted — don’t, just don’t — he’d have a lifeline to where he belonged.   
  
Lights, smells and sounds he hadn’t experienced in weeks toyed with his brain, as the texture of his outfit swayed with him. He’d semi-failed the test in the tourist office, so Ianto vowed he wouldn’t take a single step out of line while he was out.  
  
He knew the chances to redeem himself weren’t infinite, and he was acutely aware of what would happen to him when they ran out. He had to work harder at becoming exactly what Jack needed him to be. The perfect slave; a tool for Torchwood to use at will.   
  
The only problem with that, was that Jack wasn’t telling him what he needed. How would he ever figure it out without help? He knew he wasn’t smart enough to do anything major without proper guidance. He’d needed harsh retraining in the most basic of skills.  
  
Even without looking at landmarks, Ianto knew where they were. He didn't know where they were headed — didn't need to know, all he had to do was follow his master — but he'd be able to accurately pinpoint their location on a map at any given moment.   
  
They moved away from the plass, cutting through side streets, and the pet was grateful for the lack of traffic. The cold night also meant that most of the Cardiff residents were indoors; it made it easier to act like this was a normal situation. Not a master leading his worthless slave out and around.  
  
He had no idea how he would have to act if they met people.   
  
With every step, Ianto reminded himself of his status. _Slave, nothing but a slave. Torchwood property._ He had to pretend to be human in order to function as Jack wished it. This was almost the same as when Jack had first given him clothes. They had no function towards him, and only existed to let Tosh feel more at ease around him. It would have been easier if his owner had given him a reminder to carry with him like he'd been permitted before, but if this was a mission it would be dangerous to have him plugged. He hadn't forgotten the pain as his insides had rubbed open while he ran. He hadn't forgotten the lesson he'd learnt afterwards either.   
  
_Obey, and while it might hurt, Jack would be there to help heal him afterwards. As long as he served, it would all be all right._   
  
They kept walking at a slow pace. If he'd been human, he might have called it a stroll. Now he was just glad to be allowed to enjoy the slower speed after the rush of work and then sex. It was Jack's benevolence that let him breathe sweet air and walk upright instead of crawling down into his cell.   
  
The slave tried his best to keep a tight hold on his stomach, because it wanted to growl. The decadent scent of fast food and take away was wafting around the streets, and the hunger he'd felt before was rising up to paw at the door.   
  
He couldn't quite stifle the groan when they turned into Caroline Street. The Mecca of take away in central Cardiff. Even at this hour it was still attracting commerce, people walking away with white carrier bags, steam trailing behind them. He hoped Jack hadn't heard the unprompted sound.   
  
Was this another test?  
  
To see if he'd crack and beg for food. Cause he wouldn’t. Even if his stomach was threatening to call out for attention, he wouldn't turn to his master and ask to be fed. Jack was the one who decided when and if he got to eat. It was far beyond him to make even the smallest decisions.  
  
"Hungry?"  
  
Ianto lowered his head. It wasn't as low as he'd prefer — his chin really should be almost touching his chest — but it was just enough of a show of deference while remaining unnoticed in public by those who weren't looking for it. He was sure Jack would be checking how he acted.   
  
He couldn't lie.  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
Jack glanced at the closest shop windows. Two places obviously sold nothing but hamburgers, and the Indian place stood out as well with large oriental styled letters scrawled across the shop front. Jack's gaze caught on the blue framed window with a remarkably happy fish sitting amongst a pile of chips.  
  
He knew how this would end. Jack would order food, and then the older man would have his meal. All the while, his slave would obediently watch as he ate. It would be hard to bear after the more readily available meals, but he'd do it. He couldn’t expect to sit at his owner's feet and be fed bitesize pieces of food from Jack's fingers in a public setting.   
  
No, he had to act normal, show Jack that he was capable of pretending to be human when it was required, while still remembering his place. _He was nothing but Torchwood property_.  
  
"Anything you really don't like?"  
  
The pet rearranged his thoughts, but answered at once.  
  
"Mushy peas, sir."  
  
Not that he hated peas in general, it was just the texture of the vibrant green paste that had always disgusted him. Not that he wouldn't bend over backwards to get to lick a tiny portion of it off the floor right now. His slop was worse in both taste and texture than the peas. _He deserved nothing better than his slop, he was grateful for any feed._  
  
"Come on. I've been craving chips for a while now."  
  
Jack let go of his hand, and shouldered the door to the nearest chippy open. The pet was stranded for a moment, no longer aided by his lifeline. Panic quickly rising, he caught the door before it swung shut entirely, and followed his owner into the small but empty shop.   
  
He was glad that Jack was allowing him entry instead of making him wait out in the night like last time, forced to watch him through the large greasy window like a kicked dog. The smells nearly made him regret walking in, but the door shut behind him with a metallic clank and he couldn't go anywhere else but to Jack's side. He was meant to follow him anyway. He'd been ordered to follow.  
  
Quietly, he stayed a step behind the other man as he studied the menu. Doing his best to act _natural_ , the pet didn't keep his head down. He still avoided looking at both the menu and the cook though — he wasn’t worthy of looking them in the eye, and it had to be avoided if possible, and reading about food he wasn’t allowed to have was a torture he wasn’t about to inflict on himself - appraising the state of the shop instead.   
  
The floor was clean, as were the tables, but he'd have preferred to stand than ruin his suit on the chairs. Not that he wore a suite anymore. Any clothes were a blessing, the clean lines and high thread cotton lost to him. Hell, he’d clean the seat with his tongue if Jack even hinted at it.   
  
In the background, Jack was talking with the counter girl, and the slave forced his mind back to the present. He was meant to be paying attention! What if this was more than just a quick bite to eat? What if he’d be quizzed on the evening afterwards?  
  
“Then I’ll go for that. It sounds delicious.”  
  
Fuck. Ianto swore internally, he’d missed whatever the girl had said. He had to be more careful, zoning out like that was bad behaviour. He straightened his spine when Jack turned to look at him. For a moment it seemed like he was going to ask him a question, but changed his mind at the last second. When the older man turned back to the cashier, Ianto forced the tremor in his right hand to cease.   
  
“He’ll have a small portion of chips and fish fingers.”  
  
“Six, eight, or twelve?”  
  
“Eight.”  
  
“All right." She poked knowingly at the laminated screen, "Anything to drink?”  
  
Ianto tried his very best to hide his confusion, but he wasn’t sure how effective it was. The girl was looking at him funny, and he turned away to try and save face. He was so going to get flogged for this when they got back.  
  
“Coke and a sparkling water, please.”  
  
“Sure. That’ll be twelve pounds fifty.”  
  
The pet followed the interaction, but the last bit of comprehension had left his mind. What was even happening? Money changed hands, Jack flashing his best smiles at the girl and the chef alike, and acted nothing but his usual confident self. The girl wasn’t unaffected, dropping the change back into the till twice before finally handing it over. Ianto could relate to how she felt. Jack’s presence and total attention were amazing things to feel.  
  
“You can get the cans already if you want.”  
  
She pointed to the fridge set in the corner near them, and smiled shyly. Another blinding grin had her scurrying around the counter to pick out the drinks herself.  
  
“Or I can get them for you. Not like I have anything else to do, right?”  
  
The captain accepted the cans graciously, watching as she flounced around, eventually ending up behind the counter again. They made pleasant conversation, even with the girl batting her lashes and forgetting her words.   
  
It was nice, and completely natural to be forgotten again. Ianto was more than happy to fade into the background. If Jack was stealing the show it left less chances for him to fuck up. The last thing he wanted was to truly mess up. Not a single hair on his head wanted to find out what happened when he crossed the lines Jack had drawn out for this trip.   
  
Jack wouldn’t do anything so openly cruel as to punish him out in the real world, but being frogmarched back to the hub the second this interaction was over to drive home the consequences of his actions with the force whip was as daunting a repercussion he dared to imagine.   
  
He didn't try to follow the conversation on any real level, but recorded the words carefully. It didn't seem like this was Torchwood business, but it wasn't his place to think about such things. Even so, this outing might very well just be a test run. A simple walk out on the town to see if he was capable of serving in new ways. He was a living breathing note pad already, why not add dictaphone on to the list of possible uses? Any work was good work.  
  
"Here you go. Enjoy."  
  
With a final flourish, the girl set a steaming bag on the counter. Before the pet could even start to reach for it — he was the slave, he was the carrier, the cleaner, the worker — Jack lifted the bag off the counter. Ianto stared.  
  
"Could we have an extra one for the cans? Don't want them to cool down the food."  
  
The girl — really no older than the pizza delivery girl he'd murdered, Ianto realised - laughed and handed over another crisp white bag without a problem. This time, Jack did motion for him to take it; just a small nod in his direction and then towards the counter. The pet acted quickly, reaching for the bag and the cans. Stiffly arranging them so they wouldn’t fall and roll around too much as they walked. Letting a can explode sugary soda all over his master would never cause positive results.   
  
He couldn’t begin to imagine the punishment for that. Expect perhaps being forced to wash them by hand while Jack striped his back as he knelt in place … perhaps even on the rulers. He hadn’t had to kneel on the rulers for a while now. He didn’t like the rulers.  
  
"Doesn't talk much, does he?"  
  
Ianto glanced up and then looked down again quickly. He hoped it would look like he was just shy. Prayed for it, actually.   
  
"Nah. Strong silent type."  
  
Jack clapped him on the back, the leather making a muffled sound. It was a bit like the sound the stiff paddle made on his arse ... he'd probably get to feel and hear it again later this evening. Ianto was confident in his prediction when Jack’s hand sealed itself to his lower back and propelled him towards the exit. He’d failed in acting perfectly natural; calling attention to himself when he didn’t deserve it, or had been ordered to attract it.  
  
"Night!"  
  
The pet was sure Jack answered the girl’s cheerful call, but to his own chagrin he didn't quite hear it; already ushered out the door in front of the captain. Fuck.  
  
"Come on, let’s find a place to eat."  
  
Again, Ianto tried to reach for the bag in his master's hand. It was his job to carry things like this, his job to serve. But Jack slipped his own into the offered hand, and pulled him back the way they'd come.   
  
It was hard to keep his breathing level. Hard to act like he was used to walking at another man's side instead of crawling behind him. Hard to remain pliable, when he wanted to bolt for every dark hole he saw. Hard to keep his eyes on the captain, their positions made it awkward and unnatural; too much like a young couple so star struck they couldn't watch where they were going.  
  
The hope that they'd go back to the hub and eat in was crushed when Jack took a right where they'd come from the left. They were now headed for the park. Perhaps he'd be allowed to kneel next to a park bench? The thought made him feel happy, like the dog he was becoming.   
  
But what if Jack wanted more? It would be a tough call between mindless obedience and acting like a normal human. What if Jack left him tied to a tree; an unwanted pet waiting for a kind RSPCA working to find? Except he'd be found by police officers _ and then what?  
  
The daydream kept him busy till Jack veered off the path, and plopped himself down on a bench. Ianto stayed standing, bag clutched tightly in a sweating hand that had thankfully not started trembling again. Instinct told him to kneel — you don't stand taller than your betters — but he hadn't been given permission, and it would be breaking character.  
  
He watched the other man unpack the food on the seat next to him. Again, the smell of chips made his stomach clench and nearly gurgle. The pet prepared himself to watch his master eat. God he was hungry. Not that he preferred days of near starvation to this, but after a while he'd grown used to the lack of food. These days, he'd pretty much accustomed to being somewhat fed. The hunger crept up on him instead of accompanying him from day to day.   
  
This would be a good reminder of his status. He couldn't forget. He could never forget.   
  
When Jack snuck his first chip, and licked the greasy salt from his fingers, Ianto remembered the drinks. Cursing himself fluently yet silently again, he held the second bag out.   
  
"Sir?"  
  
He meant for his master to choose the can wanted, but Jack just took the bag from him entirely and pointed to the third of bench still unoccupied.  
  
"Sit."  
  
Oh fuck.   
  
He hadn't sat like a free man in months. Stiffly, Ianto lowered himself onto the bench. In truth, he was just waiting for Jack to kick him off and yell at him for daring to take a forbidden position. But the older man just ate chips. This wasn’t the same as being on a bed or a couch to be fucked, and though lying on it to be fed or petted came closer, it still wasn’t assuming any human pose.  
  
Ianto couldn't help but stare at the food. It was so close. Of course he knew better than to try and sneak a chip. The collar would drop him before he'd be able to get them to his mouth. The pain was in no way worth trying to get a taste of food. Hands on his knees, he waited.  
  
"I thought you were hungry?"  
  
The pet closed his eyes. So it would be games tonight.  
  
"I am, sir."  
  
He kept his voice light, not wanting to goad his owner into taking this further.   
  
"Do you want a chip?"  
  
Eyes still closed, Ianto answered in the same bland tone. He couldn't lie, but knew the truth would mean pain and degradation. He readied himself to slip off of the bench and to his knees. Perhaps Jack would let him beg like a dog to just taste the crispy potato; please just a lick. Please, just let me grovel like I’m meant to; I’m not good at this. I’m not human anymore. I’m just a slave. _I don’t know how to be like this without you training me._  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Then eat." Jack paused, as the pet opened his eyes in confusion. "That's an order."  
  
And orders were there to be obeyed. The pet reached for the small cardboard box set nearest to him. It was overflowing with crisp, yellow chips; flaky sea-salt melted into the fat.   
  
Would he get to actually taste the food before it was knocked from his hand? Or would he just get to hold it?   
  
Shaking fingertips closed around a single chip, and tugged it free from the pile. He took his time getting it to his watering mouth, the heat warming his chilled fingers. Still as slowly as he could manage — it was so close, so close and delicious, and God the smell — he opened his mouth and let it slip inside.   
  
And suddenly he was chewing. Moaning around the small mouthful, he chewed and chewed and chewed, till he couldn’t justify chewing any longer. Swallowing it was almost depressing. But feeling the food slide down his throat with the flavour still occupying his mouth and mind was nice too.   
  
God he’d missed this. Greasy take away on a colder, cloudless night.   
  
The same ecstasy he felt at the taste of any true food swallowed him whole. From the very first time Jack had let him lick pizza grease off of his fingers, he'd been pretty much programmed to desire it. He'd never decline his slop, or let Jack's scraps go to waste when they were offered to him, but this_ real fucking food _ he couldn't pretend he didn't prefer this.  
  
Licking the salt and vinegar off of his lips, he tried to savour the taste. Jack had asked him if he’d wanted _a_ chip, and he’d been permitted just that. A single chip. It was a mercy he’d spend days thanking his master for. And there was no time like the present to tart grovelling, even if he was pretending to be human. He'd just need to tone it down.  
  
“Thank you, sir.”  
  
He let his hands fall onto his knees again, tongue running across his mouth and lips for any leftover morsel of food. Jack stopped the systematic shovelling of food into his beautiful, beautiful mouth to stare at him. When his owner dropped the piece of battered fish back onto the paper, and swallowed his current mouthful, Ianto knew he’d screwed up.   
  
God why couldn’t he just be good?  
  
“You’re allowed to eat more than just one, Ianto. The fish fingers are for you too. You do like them, don’t you?”  
  
He wasn’t supposed to hide his emotions, not from his master, but he wanted to hide the complete lack of comprehension from the other man. It made him feel stupider than he knew he already was; useless and so unwanted. Still, he just blinked owlishly at his owner, large eyes flashing to the food and then back up again.  
  
What?  
  
“Don't you like fish fingers?”  
  
A question. He was meant to answer those. The pet found his words, some of them at least.  
  
“Yes, sir.”  
  
“Yes, sir I like them? Or yes, sir I don't like them?”  
  
“Yes, sir. I like them, sir.”  
  
Ianto parroted back what applied. Truth. He could say nothing but the truth. All he had to do was obey, and it would all be all right. Obey, and it won’t get worse.  
  
“And you’re hungry?”  
  
“I’m hungry, sir.”  
  
He really should be able to do more than just take the words offered to him and change the intonation, but most of his higher brain functions were occupied, trying to make sense of the situation.  
  
“You want to eat the food I bought for you?”  
  
“I_” Here, he hesitated. This was some sort of line he wasn’t meant to cross. He was sure of it. But he was stupid, Jack had told him so very, very often. What if what he thought he knew was suddenly wrong? “I would be very happy to eat the food, sir.”  
  
Pain. He was meant to be in pain right now. He’d learnt to expect it.   
  
“Then eat. Again. That’s an order.”  
  
Orders. He wasn’t to disobey orders. That at least, he was sure of. That he knew to be true.   
  
The pet picked up another chip.  
  
“I can’t eat all this on my own anyway. It takes work to stay this good looking you know.”  
  
His master grinned at him, and the pet found himself returning the facial expression, if at a lower intensity. It suddenly made sense. Why would a pair of men, obviously together, order for only one of them? It was more natural to provide food for the both of them. And though Jack could put away massive amounts of food, chips were not a healthy choice of food. Even with his superior genetics and high energy routines, this much food would make someone sick. Once again within the lines he recognised, the pet put the chip in his mouth. Throwing the food away would be unnatural, and a complete waste of what was a very good meal.  
  
Before he knew it, Ianto had eaten half of the small portion of chips, and daintily nibbled four fish fingers out of existence. It was pure heaven to sit here and enjoy the food. It was near sinful how much he delighted in the flavour and texture of the pretty low quality meal. Not that it wasn’t great fish and chips _ it just didn’t somehow transform into a healthy if decadent meal because he hadn’t had it in months.   
  
Through the meal, he had to constantly restrain himself from falling to his knees and licking the dirt from Jack’s shoes in gratitude. He was so, so unworthy of this. Yet somehow, by the grace of his master, he was sitting on a park bench eating fish and chips.  
  
Fish fingers and chips, to be exact. He wouldn’t have minded to be handed actual haddock, but any food was a novelty. The crunch and flake of the protein was heavenly is contrast with his slop. Now that he thought about it, he hadn’t been fed his slop in a while. Groaning inwardly, he focussed on the flavours in his mouth. God, he’d remember these when he was once again on the floor licking gloop from a bowl. This was a treat. A moment in time he was thankful for. So, so thankful.  
  
“Thank you, sir.”  
  
It was the eighth time he’d paused his dinner to address the other man, and like all six before this one, Jack just nodded once and kept eating. It was normal. He was used to being ignored, so the nod was actually a step up from that.   
  
When all but one of his fish fingers were gone, Ianto felt his stomach starting to protest. He was full. He hadn’t been this full in a long, long time. Since before the collar, at least. And even then, he’d been too stressed out to truly eat enough. Plotting to destroy humanity wasn’t conducive to one’s appetite.   
  
He ate another piece of fish, slowing down his rate of chewing; savouring rather than just eating. He was grateful for the small portion, especially compared to Jacks. The captain had ordered a large container filled to the brim with chips, and two fillets of battered spiced haddock. He wouldn’t be able to put away a quantity like that, and he didn’t ever want to be punished for not finishing his food. It would look beyond ungrateful, and he would never be unhappy about the prospect of food.  
  
The last chips were a sheer delight. It had been ages since he’d been full beyond capacity. He poked at the remnant salt left in the cardboard box, and licked it from the tips of his fingers. Delicious. And probably the only meal he’d get for a while.   
  
“Full?”  
  
During his meal, the pet had never lost focus on his owner — he knew better now — so the question didn’t startle him.   
  
“Yes, sir. Thank you. I’m very, very grateful.”  
  
He’d been willing to spend days thanking Jack for the single chip he’d initially thought he’d be getting. He would remember this kindness till the day he died. Jack nodded, and started to clear up the papers. Ianto hastened to start cleaning up too.  
  
“Please, sir. Let me.”  
  
Jack looked at him for a second, and Ianto’s heart clenched at the thought that he’d done something wrong again. But then Jack sat back up, and let his slave do what he was meant to do.   
  
Ianto quickly crumpled up the paper and cardboard boxes and stuffed them and the used napkins into the empty bag. There was a bin just a couple of steps away, but he needed permission to move. Permission Jack granted with another nod.   
  
It felt good to be on his feet again; off of the bench. He wasn’t meant to sit. Slave’s don’t sit; they kneel and crawl. He remained standing again, when it was done, reaching for the bag of cans when Jack got up. He was the servant here, he carried and fetched, and served.   
  
To have a meal bought especially for him, no matter how much it fit their cover, was odd. Ever since he'd been forced to switch to slop and his bowl, he'd known the only real food he'd get were scraps he begged for. Weeks — no months — he'd spend months trying to thank the captain for this mercy. Perfect, he'd have to be perfect. Anything less than that would be an insult!  
  
Walking home was pretty much uneventful. Because that was what the hub was for him now, the pet realised; his home.   
  
He belonged in the hub, bound to it through more than the collar. He'd never get to leave it, not truly. He wasn't exactly sure how this outing fit into the greater scheme of things, but he wasn't supposed to think about that. With a minute shake of his head, the pet returned to his latest revelation.  
  
Home. He had a home.   
  
It was a nice feeling, Ianto decided. He'd felt lost for a long time, locked in his cell, trying his best to do as commanded. Every waking moment spent trying to stay in the graces of the one man willing to let him serve, never truly certain if he’d succeeded in earning himself a place in their lives.  
  
At least he understood now; he belonged somewhere. The hub wasn’t just a place for him to be stored. Torchwood had a use for him, needed him. Jack was the only one who wanted him, took him out of the dark.   
  
He looked at the hand holding his own, and smiled again. He hadn't smiled a lot, but he couldn't help it now.   
  
He belonged somewhere.   
  
And as long as he did as Jack told him, obeyed the rules set for him, he’d be set to work in his home.   
  
Lax and satisfied, with a belly full of food, Ianto looked down at their joined hands and smiled just a bit. It was nice to try out the expression.  
  
Home. He had a home. 

1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	101. Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I promised a lot for chapter 100 ... but I started writing and found I couldn't stop. when I finally reached an end point it was just too much to put into one chapter. So I'll be splitting it up and you'll get the second part in a couple of days so I can reread it and hopefully get out all the mistakes. enjoy!

  
Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

 

#memberblock { width: 99%; margin: 1em auto; float: left; }  
.column { float: left; width: 32%; }  
html>body .column { width: 33%; }  
#category_content, #categoryblock { width: 99%; margin: 0 auto;}  
html>body #category_content, html>body #categoryblock { display: table; width: 100%; }  
.row { float: left;}  
html>body .row { display: table-row; float: none;}  
.catblockcell { padding: 0 1ex 1ex 0;}  
.catblockdiv { float: left; width: 32%;}  
html>body .catblockdiv {display: table-cell; float: none; width: 33%; }  
.cleaner { clear: both; height: 1px; font-size: 1px; border: none; margin: 0; padding: 0; background: transparent; }

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Torchwood](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=16)  
---  
**My punishment** by [trouble seeker](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=18618) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=149217) \- [202](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=149217)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=101) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=all)   


Author's Notes:

I know I promised a lot for chapter 100 ... but I started writing and found I couldn't stop. when I finally reached an end point it was just too much to put into one chapter. So I'll be splitting it up and you'll get the second part in a couple of days so I can reread it and hopefully get out all the mistakes. enjoy!  
  
1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112

  
  
Jack turned away from hanging his coat up, and found Ianto on his knees again.  
  
“Get up, Ianto.”  
  
He didn’t mean to snap, but the command came out angrier than he’d meant for it to be. His pet sprang to his feet at once, brushing at his knees in an attempt to restore the clothes to prime condition. Of course the boy thought he was angry with him for scuffing the jeans instead of the subservient posture. Gods, he was too tired for this.  
  
“What did you want to ask me?”  
  
This time his tone was more measured, but Ianto still shrank back in fear. Whatever good he’d done by letting him sit and eat had been erased.   
  
“I’m sorry, sir. I didn’t mean to draw attention to myself, I know I shouldn’t. Please–”  
  
Backpedalling for an imagined wrong. Jack sighed.   
  
“I’m not mad at you for speaking, Ianto. But I’m tired and I want to start moving towards my bed, if you know what I mean. So just tell me. I won’t get angry.”  
  
He could see the apprehension on Ianto’s face. The doubt he had at the promised lenience. Head down, it was obvious the boy would rather be chewing off his tongue rather than keep talking. But he’d trained his slave far too well for him to not obey; Ianto did as he’d been told.  
  
“I was just wondering if you’d planned to use me tonight, sir. Or if– if you were going to store me,” Ianto glanced up quickly, and then let his lashes hide his blue eyes again. “I. Please. Could I be allowed to finish cleaning the room I’ve left unfinished instead? I–”  
  
Store. The word grated on Jack’s nerves like sandpaper on his skin. Ianto still thought of himself as an object. Any other thought pattern would have led him to saying ‘locked away’ or something in the same sense. How did he assure his pet that the isolation cell was no longer his place without freaking him out? How did he dig himself out of a pit that deep?   
  
Especially this late at night.   
  
Jack sighed. He felt too pleasantly full to ruin this evening with talks of slavery and service. He nodded at the manhole.  
  
“Get down there.”  
  
Ianto, still hunched like there was a heavy weight on his shoulders, hurried down into his bedroom. Jack watched him go and felt a similar weight settle in between his shoulder blades. He rolled them, trying to loosen the newest knot. He’d ask Ianto for a massage tomorrow or something. Tonight he just wanted to sleep.  
  
He found Ianto in the centre of the small room, legs spread as wide as his shoulders, hands crossed at the wrist behind his back. If it hadn’t been for the submissively lowered head, Ianto could have been any soldier standing to attention. Jack assumed the pose was Ianto’s chosen alternative to kneeling in position, since he’d made clear he wasn’t to kneel anymore. Or at least not in those clothes.  
  
“You can get undressed, Ianto.”  
  
Jack watched as the younger man methodically stripped out of the clothes he’d been given a couple of hours ago. Jacket, shoes, t-shirt and jeans folded and put to the side in neat succession. Once completely nude, Ianto made to sink back into position. Except Jack didn’t want him kneeling.  
  
“Stay on your feet.”  
  
Instead of a smile — the boy’s knees couldn’t really like kneeling — it bought him confusion, so he added.  
  
“Inspection.”  
  
And saw his pet relax even as he spread his arms and legs ide; it wasn’t an easy pose to hold.  
  
He didn’t want to leave Ianto on his own like that for too long, so Jack started unbuttoning his shirt. Only to catch Ianto looking. It was a hungry peek from behind dark lashes. A quick glance too, because as soon as Jack noticed him looking, the pet jerked his eyes back to the front, and straightened his back as if it could be tighter than ramrod straight.   
  
“Yes, Ianto?”  
  
He wasn’t awake enough to deal with the twisted logic he’d instilled in his slave, but letting Ianto’s mind bubble on its own was just as bad, if not worse.  
  
“Please, sir. I apologise for looking without permission.”   
  
Spine still straight, Jack could see the tension building on Ianto’s neck. Even a blind man could see that his pet wanted to do nothing but go to his knees.  
  
“You’re allowed to look, Ianto.” Jack’s hands stopped on the second button. He was never going to get into bed like this. “Did you want to say anything? Ask anything? Or were you just checking me out?”  
  
The captain put all the sexual energy he still had left in the last question and the leer he sent after it. Ianto had probably grown used to his sexual nature, and perhaps he’d be calmer if it seemed more likely to turn into a blowjob, rather than a punishment.  
  
It had the desired effect, Ianto ducked his head away, but the blush creeping across Ianto’s neck told Jack that it wasn’t the bad kind of shy. He softened his voice, letting it carry his own calm energy.  
  
“Go on, Ianto. What do you want? Tell me.”  
  
His boy looked back up at him, shy and blushing furiously.  
  
“Can I serve you, sir? Please, I just want to help. I only exist to make your life easier.”  
  
Jack weighed his options, and let his hands fall back to his sides.  
  
“Go ahead.”  
  
Ianto licked his lips, and was at his side in a heartbeat, lithe fingers pushing at buttons expertly. Jack focussed on the gentle touches, and let his mind wander. Before he knew it, Ianto had him out of his shirt and undershirt, belt already gone from their constricting loops, suspenders dangling from his hips.  
  
Looking down, he saw his pet at his feet, but the smart boy wasn’t kneeling. It was more of a crouch or a squat as he tugged at laces. The captain obliged Ianto by lifting his feet, sliding out of the loosened shoes with ease.   
  
It amazed him how good Ianto was at this, seeing as he hadn’t used his slave as a dresser before the cannibals. Apart from a good pressure on his crotch, he didn’t notice his trousers being undone, and was stepping out of them in quick succession. His shorts had been pulled down already, so the pet quickly backed away and resumed the position he’d been originally ordered into.  
  
“Thank you, sir.”  
  
“You did a good job. Where did you learn this?”  
  
He could see his boy swell at the compliment.  
  
“My father was a master tailor, sir. He taught me how to dress and undress a gentleman.”  
  
Remembering his past deflated Ianto again, so Jack placed a soothing hand in the dip of the pet’s back, stroking circles with his thumb. The pet fell silent instantly, eyes flickering shut.   
  
Taking full advantage of the position, Jack let his eyes roam across the vast expanse of exposed skin. His fingers knew where bruises had marred the pale slopes and curves, but there was no evidence of them anymore. Ianto had healed perfectly. When he traced the non-existent line of the huge blotch that had spanned the boy’s entire right arse cheek, Ianto leaned back into the touch just a fraction. It wasn’t a lot of movement, just his hips canting up into the stroking, soothing, touch. But it also exposed more of his arse, almost in invitation.   
  
It was a good thing. It meant that Ianto still dared to seek out what he wanted. Completely broken slaves feared to move a single inch without a specific order. His pet was seeking out pleasure. So Jack hummed agreeingly, hoping to reinforce the behaviour. If dealt with correctly, he could ease the boy into asking for things he wanted.  
  
Still, he didn’t want to turn this into another round of sex. The day had been draining, emotionally more than physically. Though the sex earlier that evening had been fucking marvellous, he’d had an almost normal night out. The captain really only wanted to fall into his bed and rest. He gave Ianto a light pat on the side.  
  
“Bed.”  
  
Ianto nodded, moving out of inspection and towards the bed. Jack followed slowly, watching Ianto find his spot in the small bed like he’d been sleeping there for years instead of weeks. It felt good to just spoon up to the younger man’s back, and relax. He was hard, of course. No one in their right mind slotted themselves behind a man as beautiful as Ianto without reacting to it. But for once, he ignored the need to take it further, perfectly happy to just enjoy the slow burn of desire. But he let himself feel the simmering heat instead of what he’d been doing before, squashing the feelings like they weren’t supposed to exist. Ianto needed him.  
  
“You really think I’d let you clean all night when I could have you warm and comfortable down here with me?”  
  
Ianto held his breath, suddenly very unsure of himself, but eventually decided on words.  
  
“I’m yours to use as you wish, sir.”  
  
It was such a soft admission of servitude, that Jack just hugged Ianto closer, and the pet responded eagerly. Spreading his legs and offering his arse up for the taking. Jack felt himself swell and pulse at the golden ticket in his lap.  
  
No. that would be selfish. He’d already been selfish for _way_ too long. He’d already taken too much. Ianto would have to be weaned off of him. He’d need to learn that offering himself was an option, but not a necessity.   
  
Jack pushed him back down gently but firmly.  
  
“No. Not tonight.”  
  
Ianto looked at him over his shoulder questioningly, even hurt, or perhaps confused.   
  
He’d need to explain things more clearly.  
  
“Tomorrow. And that is a promise. You–” Jack let his fingers find Ianto’s collar and tugged the ring one. “and I will have a long conversation.”  
  
Ianto rolled ever so slightly, like he wanted to turn and look, or even speak, but he settled down again. Silent but for his even, deep breaths. Jack marvelled at the way Ianto could just make his muscles go lax, even when in his mind he wasn’t completely at ease.  
  
Jack brushed his lips over the soft feathering of hairs at the nape of Ianto’s neck, feeling the muscles in his pet’s arse shiver back to wakefulness.   
  
“Night.”  
  
“Good night, sir.”  
  
The response seemed muted, but Jack was already drifting off. Too focussed on sleeping to pay attention to Ianto’s minute shiver, or the pet’s shallower breaths.   
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jack checked his wrist strap again. It still hadn’t changed, blinking the time up at him unwaveringly. Bloody half past nine.  
  
_Tomorrow. And that is a promise. You and I will have a long conversation_.  
  
He’d watched Ianto as closely as he could, all day. In the morning, it had mostly been to check on his pet’s state of sanity. He hadn’t planned on having their talk first thing during the day. It would have done nothing but shake Ianto from the rigid schedule he’d worked by for months. Plus, he’d have to inform the others on the changed dynamic too quickly, forcing him to chaperone the comings and goings of everyone at the same time; that was just too much work to be bothered with.  
  
No, he’d get Ianto settled in the archives or the cells, and then talk to Owen — and eventually Tosh — on what he’d do. Only his plans had crumbled the second his team started pouring into the hub.  
  
First Tosh had started her attempt to get over her bad break-up — your girlfriend cum alien sent to the centre of the sun by your boss had to be one of the worst ways to do just that - by throwing herself at a dormant case. It had seemed like a bad time to take Ianto away when she set him to work pulling files from storage.   
  
It had reminded him that Tosh’s mishap would already be changing the regular day to day. She’d need extra attention — if from a distance — no matter what. Even if Tosh had always been on the front line, pushing him to improve Ianto’s status, she had too much on her mind to be handed his own failures as well. No. Tosh had to be kept out of this for at least a couple of days.   
  
She wouldn’t like it — if she ever found out — but her own wellbeing was too important to Jack. He wasn’t going to fail a second team member. He wasn’t the best boss, he knew he wasn’t, but he wasn’t going to be a dick.  
  
Tosh and Ianto keeping each other busy, Owen was the only one he’d needed to spirit away for a quick discussion.  
  
Except they had pretty much instantly been called out on a wild goose chase. They'd needed all their manpower to track down the gang of smugglers who'd thought setting up a rig in Cardiff was a good idea. Tosh’s dormant case proving to be very much alive and kicking. Not that the captain had been unaware of the idiots.  
  
No, Jack had known they’d been in town for a bit now, but they’d been pretty much harmless, and he’d thought that shadowing them for a couple of weeks might have led to bigger fish. He didn’t know why he’d thought the most recent of his ‘take things nice and slow’ plans would have worked, looking back at their general success rate.   
  
True to statistics, the morons had gotten cocky. A failed gang takeover later, the cells on the first floor were pretty much filled up, with Owen rushing about trying to minimalize the damage. Ianto too, had been set to task organising the large amount of random alien debris littered around the hub, with Gwen and Tosh bringing in more boxes on every location the prisoners revealed.   
  
Jack was sure he’d never see the wooden surface of his desk again, seeing it disappear slowly under stacks and stacks of paper. Even if they were organised nice and neat — he’d have to reward Ianto for his work — it would take weeks to get through all of this. Let alone deciding what he’d do with his most recent prisoners.   
  
Like he didn’t already have enough work with the one rushing around trying his best to stay from under everyone else’s feet while doing fucking everything.  
  
It had taken the entire day to get most of the loose ends tied up. The biggest free strands were sitting unhappily in the cells, and they had better be patient enough for the night.   
  
Taking another last look at the time, Jack scrubbed a hand down his face and steeled himself.  
  
“All right everyone. I know we’re not close to done here. But it’s way too late to have you running around my place.” The work around him stilled, eyes turning towards him from where they’d been staring at papers, boxes, or screens. “Got out, get some rest and come in when you can manage. I’m not asking early days right now. I need you guys rested enough to get through this.”  
  
It was tribute to how hard they’d worked all day that no one did anything else but nod and shut down their workstations. Everyone but Ianto, who kept up his assigned jobs dutifully. Jack ignored him till everyone had filed out in silence. His own ‘night’ gathering little more response than a nod or a wave.  
  
“Ianto, you can stop too.”   
  
He could see the confusion in his pet’s startled eyes, but Ianto neatly put down what he was working on and walk over, sinking gracefully to his knees.  
  
“Thank you, sir. Can I serve you?”  
  
God. The boy was back to kneeling again, but after the day they’d had, Jack kind of wanted to join him on the floor.   
  
“I’m going to order some food, because no one has the time to cook right now.” Jack watched Ianto’s head bob as he nodded. “And then we’re going to have that conversation I promised you.”  
  
That got the other man to look up at him, but it was much more fear filled than he’d have thought.   
  
“Please, sir. I beg your permission to speak.”  
  
Ignoring the point that Ianto was already, in fact, speaking, Jack nodded.  
  
“Please, may I be allowed to finish cleaning up the storage room before you–” The pet swallowed thickly. “Before we talk.”   
  
Jack felt his eyebrows knit together in confusion.   
  
“What storage room?”  
  
“The one I left half cleaned, sir. Please. I’d like to have it done. I know I’m not allowed to leave messes.”  
  
Jack remembered. Of course. He’d puled Ianto from the place when he’d found him on his knees cleaning; naked and afraid after yelling at him to go work. Ianto had always known what the consequences were for leaving work unfinished – he’d probably been stressing about it the entire day.   
  
God, he’d even begged to be allowed to clean it yesterday evening. Preferring to forgo sleep to get the task finished.   
  
“No.”  
  
And he might as well just have told Ianto he’d be sleeping in his cell again. The pet slumped in defeat, eyes once again lowered to the floor.   
  
“No. I just want to have a meal and then the talk. Cleaning a room no one really uses can wait till this work,” he gestured to the boxes and papers “is taken care of.”  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
Ianto sounded so defeated, Jack's heart clenched tightly.   
  
"Can you go clear the couch in my office? I'd like to sit down for a while."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
Jack thought he might as well be grateful that Ianto got to his feet to go do what he'd been told instead of crawling into his office. With another deep sigh, Jack grabbed for his phone and dialled their regular curry place. He needed something warming.  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The captain ignored the urge to take his time going back down after paying for the curry. As predicted, he found his pet kneeling in perfect position next to the cleared couch, the boxes standing next to it probably containing the spread of papers and junk he'd dropped on it during the day.  
  
"I don't know about you, but I'm starving."  
  
Jack dropped himself down without much preamble, dragging the coffee table closer with his foot to deposit the bag of food. He nudged his silent slave with his knee.  
  
"You hungry?"  
  
Ianto nodded, still not looking up.  
  
"I'm hungry, sir."  
  
It had been a hard day for all of them, Ianto must have had it bad too, if not more than the rest. The fear of messing up chasing him no matter _what_ he did. Jack softened his tone and spread his legs.  
  
"Come here, Ianto."  
  
Looking every inch a beaten dog, Ianto glanced up at Jack and shuffled into the empty space between his knees. It took a bit of gentle coaxing to get his boy to lean his head on his thigh, but no amount of petting would settle him entirely. Jack interrupted his petting to unpack the food, making himself eat a couple of mouthfuls before turning back to the trembling man in his lap.   
  
Ianto wasn't shaking much, if he hadn't been touching the younger man he might not have even taken notice. Jack ripped a bit of the nan bread and dragged it through the savoury sauce before offering it to Ianto.   
  
"Go on, you need to eat."  
  
Slowly, Ianto opened his mouth to grab hold of the tidbit of food. It was normal enough, if his pet hadn't flinched right before he got it; eyes slamming shut as if he expected to be hit at that exact instant. Waiting it out, Jack stayed perfectly still, till Ianto relaxed marginally. Even slower than before, the pet let his lips close around the now cold bite of food.   
  
By the time Ianto had finished chewing, Jack's heart had shattered. His own hunger forgotten, he smoothed a hand across dark curls. After a minute, he felt his trouser leg grow damp.  
  
Ignoring everything else, Jack tugged his pet onto the couch, wrapping his arms around him in a full body hug.   
  
"Shhh."  
  
He hushed, carding his fingers through Ianto's hair, settling his other hand between ribs that still needed more padding.  
  
"It's all right, Ianto. It's all right. What?"  
  
Ianto had started shaking his head, a miniscule metronome contradicting his keeper. Jack had to ask him again, pulling gently on his pet's hair to get him to articulate.  
  
"I'm sorry, sir. I know I'm not allowed to contradict you." Ianto hiccoughed, licking his lips before continuing. "Please punish me as you see fit to teach me to be–" he whimpered, "respectful."  
  
"That's fine, Ianto. You weren't doing anything wrong. "  
  
Jack squeezed the other man close again so he didn't have to look at the bewildered expression on Ianto's face.  
  
"What do you think is going to happen, Ianto? No extra traps. I just want the truth. A slice of your mind."  
  
Ianto gasped for breath, but Jack interrupted him.  
  
"Take your time. Find your words. Think it through. I've got the time."  
  
Making a show of just how much time he had, Jack shifted his pet around till he could easily reach for his food. This time he didn't try to make Ianto eat anything, just leisurely feeding himself. When the boy finally started talking, he'd stopped shivering, and Jack's hunger was just about satisfied.   
  
"I know I've been bad. I– I'm to be punished for it. I know I deserve to be punished for what I've done. You promised to talk to me about it – my behaviour. I'll try to be quiet while I suffer. I– I want to hear your words, want to learn to be better– for you."  
  
Ianto squirmed, not meeting Jack's eye, but unable to decide what to stare at instead.  
  
"The thought of punishment, no matter how deserved. It still scares me, sir. I'm grateful for the food. I truly, truly am. I didn't mean to turn it down. Didn't mean to offend your kindness. I just thought you'd start the punishment when I ate. Because. Because I don't deserve to feed like a person– not anymore."  
  
The boy hung his head.  
  
"I'm sorry, sir. I can only beg you to try and teach me to behave as you wish."  
  
Jack sat and thought for a minute or so, hands never ceasing the soothing circles on Ianto’s back.   
  
“You think I’m going to hurt you?”  
  
Ianto just nodded, but his body was seeking out the hand on his back, pressing into the touch.  
  
“What if I told you I wasn’t?”  
  
“sir?”  
  
“What if I said I wasn’t going to hurt you?”  
  
“I– But. But I only live to serve or suffer. I– I messed up. The– the room– I failed. Please. Please, I deserve to be punished for that. Please. I’ll be so much better for you after you've shown me my place.”  
  
Jack held the squirming man in his lap still.  
  
“I was the one who dragged you out of there, Ianto. You tried to fix the mistake twice and I stopped you both times.”  
  
Ianto stilled, taking a deep breath before answering.  
  
“I belong to Torchwood. To you. You’re allowed to do with me as you please. I’m yours to toy with. Yours to hurt. Yours to use as you see fit.”  
  
“Yeah?” He felt Ianto nod again, the boy curling up tighter in anticipation. Probably not expecting something good. “Well I’m not going to hurt you. How’s that make you feel?”  
  
“You have the right to do whatever you wish, sir. I’m just Torchwood’s plaything. Eager to serve.”  
  
“Plaything, huh?” Jack let his right hand glide up Ianto torso till he gripped the boys neck. After a short squeeze — really just to hear Ianto gasp — he pushed the boy’s head up and back to rest on his shoulder. “After a day like this.” Another squeeze, not anywhere near cutting off his pet’s air supply, and Jack curled his lips right along the shell of Ianto’s ear. “I feel like playing.”  
  
Ianto shuddered, but not in a bad way. Jack couldn't smell any new fear on his boy. On the contrary, he could pick up arousal. Jack chased the scent, dragging his mouth across the exposed skin of Ianto’s neck, sucking hungrily on the bobbing Adam’s apple before pulling off with a soft pop.   
  
Ianto whimpered, but remained as he was, stretched back and exposed on Jack’s lap.   
  
Groaning with his own need, Jack licked his way up to the soft skin behind his pet’s ear, sucking his mark right behind the shell. It wouldn’t be easily visible under Ianto’s curls, but both of them would know it was there.   
  
“Go down to the room and wait for me there.”  
  
He opened the cage of his arms, and let his boy drop gently onto the floor. Ianto left without a backwards glance. Jack picked up the leftover food, sealing containers back up. He’d put it away in the fridge before joining Ianto. It was meant to be the boy’s dinner; he didn’t want it spoiling before he manged to eat it.   
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ianto still expected there to be pain this evening. That much was obvious from the second Jack walked through the door of the training room.   
  
The boy was kneeling in the centre of the room, as usual, but he wasn’t facing the door like he had always done before. No, he was facing away from the wall that held Jack’s collection of whips and paddles. Either the kid didn’t want to look at them, or he didn’t want Jack to have to walk around him to beat his back black and blue.   
  
The captain sighed. _Actions speak louder than words._ Time to let his actions _speak_ for him.   
  
He walked up to his pet, letting his feet drag. There was no need to sneak up on Ianto. He passed the neat pile of clothes — the baggy ones gain, he’d not wanted to throw Ianto that morning — without a second glance. All he wanted right now, was Ianto.   
  
He wanted the boy like he hadn’t wanted anyone in a long time. Wanted to feel his skin. Taste him. Mark him. Make him his. Only he already owned Ianto; in all the wrong ways. He wanted to erase all previous claims, bind the younger man to him with pleasure and love.  
  
He let his fingers meander across the pale back presented to him. Yeah, Ianto was back to trembling. Minute tremors crisscrossing his nerves in fear; unable to trust Jack’s pearlier promise.   
  
He’d broken too many for it to be a right. He wasn’t believable. Not anymore. But he’d earn it; he’d earn Ianto’s trust again. Work for it till the other man never doubted him again.  
  
Jack looked over his shoulder at the wall of implements. There would be no pain tonight, but there were plenty of other things in the room he could use for this trust exercise. He left Ianto to rummage through the drawers of the large wooden workbench.   
  
He knew it would make Ianto more nervous. Knew that the kid would believe he was picking out whips or paddles. How surprised would his boy be when he finally let go of the fear to find he was safe?  
  
Jack sauntered back with his choices.   
  
“What did I tell you?”  
  
Ianto flinched at the sudden sound like Jack had flicked him with a single tail; a teasing touch warning him of what would be coming.  
  
“You said you wouldn’t hurt me, sir.”  
  
Jack staid neatly behind his pet, Ianto couldn’t see him without turning.  
  
“Correct.”  


1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	102. Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as promised, chapter 101. Hope you have fun with this one. I wonder if anyone saw the talk coming quite like I ended up writing it.

  
Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

 

#memberblock { width: 99%; margin: 1em auto; float: left; }  
.column { float: left; width: 32%; }  
html>body .column { width: 33%; }  
#category_content, #categoryblock { width: 99%; margin: 0 auto;}  
html>body #category_content, html>body #categoryblock { display: table; width: 100%; }  
.row { float: left;}  
html>body .row { display: table-row; float: none;}  
.catblockcell { padding: 0 1ex 1ex 0;}  
.catblockdiv { float: left; width: 32%;}  
html>body .catblockdiv {display: table-cell; float: none; width: 33%; }  
.cleaner { clear: both; height: 1px; font-size: 1px; border: none; margin: 0; padding: 0; background: transparent; }

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Torchwood](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=16)  
---  
**My punishment** by [trouble seeker](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=18618) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=149262) \- [202](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=149262)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=102) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=all)   


Author's Notes:

Just as promised, chapter 101. Hope you have fun with this one. I wonder if anyone saw the talk coming quite like I ended up writing it.  
I've got exams this and next Friday, so I _shouldn't_ be writing... the next instalment might be a bit late ... or it might not be.   
  
1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112

  
  
The pet tried to focus on nothing but the soft strong fingers in his hair. He knew he should let his entire world shrink to just those digits, pulling gently on the curls surrounding the buckle.  
  
The buckle that held the blindfold secured on his head. Blindfold. He’d been blinded.  
  
How was he meant to focus on his master, when all he could think about was the rising panic he was desperately trying to keep at bay? It was a test; it had to be. A test to see how well he could cope with this. How well he could obey. How loyal he was. He shuddered, even as sparks of pleasure travelled down his scalp.  
  
Whatever was going to happen, Jack didn’t want him to see it; didn’t want him to know what would hit him.   
  
Literally _ God.  
  
It was hard enough knowing which implement you were bracing for. You had shadows at the very least, warning you a fraction of a second before it hit you. Waiting without those visual hints made it a lot worse. He was still thankful though. Thankful that Jack hadn’t taken his hearing away as well; merely robbing him of one of his senses.  
  
No.  
  
His senses didn’t belong to him any more than his body or soul did. Jack already owned those. He couldn’t very well steal something that was already his. His master had merely stopped letting him use something; he’d been gracious to allow it for so long.   
  
The fingers left his head with one final, lingering pat, and Ianto wanted to scream for the older man to come back to him. He didn’t want to be left here alone; stranded. Blinded.   
  
But he didn’t want to up the punishment. Didn’t want to anger Jack. Though he sometimes felt that it would be worth being punished just to have his master near him, focussed on nothing but him, it was never worth the disappointment and isolation afterwards.   
  
There was probably a reason Jack had taken away his eyes. There had to be. His master was always so calculating; so all knowing. He’d been bad, and Jack was going to beat the mistake out of him, and then he’d know better. He’d never do it again.  
  
Except, Jack had said he wouldn’t. Y _eah? Well I’m not going to hurt you. How’s that make you feel?_  
  
It had made his stomach churn; confusion and fear tearing him apart. All he had were rote answers, and a desperate need for them to be good enough. And then Jack had said he wanted to play.   
  
Now _that_ he knew _ that he could work with.   
  
It didn’t mean he’d go without pain though. It was his duty to do as his master said, and believe what he told him. But that didn’t mean Jack had to keep his promises. Not to a slave. No _ promises of kindness usually only served one purpose. To make the pain so much worse when it finally arrived.  
  
Because no matter how often Jack beat him into submission — submission he was freely offering — he couldn’t help but hope that it was the truth; that for once, there would be no pain.  
  
But then why would Jack bother blindfolding him? The silk soothing on his closed lids. Why bother placing him a state of heightened awareness if not to drop reality on him harder than before? It didn’t even matter that he’d been trying desperately to be good the entire day. All that matter was that Jack enjoyed himself. Played with his toy.   
  
He was nothing but a toy.   
  
“Hands please.”  
  
The pet had been straining for his owners footsteps, heartbeat rising when he could finally hear him again. Ianto held out his hands, head bowed, wrists together. Supplication, defeat, surrender.   
  
“Thank you.”  
  
Again, human civilities. Ianto tried to ignore them, focussing instead on the snug leather brace that fit perfectly around his wrists, locking them together. At most, he’d be able to cradle them to his chest; no other movement possible. He’d do his best not to flinch later.  
  
_What if he won’t hurt you? What if it’s like when he shaves your worthless hide? You like the way he touches you while he does that, don’t you? There’s no pain there.  
_  
He kept his arms held out when Jack’s fingers abandoned him again. He wouldn’t move them unless told; he’d be good. For once, he’d be good.  
  
“Come on, up.”  
  
A bit shakily, the pet stumbled to his feet, and Jack — such a wonderful, kind master — helped him up. The hand on his arm strong enough to raise him and keep him from falling again. It was strange to be standing without his eyes to help him balance, and he swayed a bit, resisting the urge to reach out with his bound hands and grab a hold of Jack - keep him close — when the steadying grip on his arm disappeared.  
  
The familiar snick of a leash clicking onto his collar told him what would be happening now. He’d be walked to an unknown place, no eyes to tell him what was coming, no hands to help him balance. Then he’d be strung up, or bent over something for Jack to amuse himself with. He was ready for it when the leash pulled tight, putting one unsteady foot in front of the other in an effort to please Jack. At least the older man hadn’t locked his hands behind his back, giving him minimal balance.   
  
Not that that meant good things. Jack couldn’t whip his back to shreds if his arms were in the way without damaging him in very different ways. This way, he was secured, but his back was clear.   
  
“Easy.” Jack pulled the leash taut, but didn’t ask him to go faster. It gave him a point to focus on. He shuffled forward another step. There weren’t usually many things littering the floor - _think back, what did you see when you walked in_ — but he’d been preoccupied to notice. “Trust me.”  
  
And with those two words, it all fell into place. Like a puzzle whose core piece he’d just plucked out of a messy box of signals.   
  
Trust.  
  
It explained the blindfold completely. Jack had noticed that his slave worried when he was given orders. Hell, he’d hesitated plenty of times. He had to learn to surrender completely; not try to keep up some inane sense of self. The pet relaxed, breathing out the tension.   
  
Jack would lead him where he wanted. If it was into broken glass or tripping down a staircase, it didn’t matter. If the captain wanted to warn him of imminent danger or hurt him, it would happen. Ianto picked up his feet on the next pace. Not like he was stepping over imagined obstacles, but more like a normal walk.   
  
“Good boy.”  
  
The praise lit him up inside like fireworks. He was good. All he wanted was to be good. Tears leaked unchecked into the soft binding surrounding his eyes.   
  
“Come on. I won’t hurt you. Trust me.”  
  
And Ianto came. Following his owner as he lead him through the training room. Not once did he stub his toe or trip over random debris. His bare feet pattering more and more confidently where he was wanted. And Jack kept up the steady praise, till Ianto felt like he could float off into space. Who knew Jack could be so pleased with him for _walking_?  
  
He stopped trying to place himself in the room — he knew roughly where he was, and which tools were nearest to him — when Jack led him through the door. Out in the hallway, the cooler air made the pet gasp. The training room wasn’t exactly warm, but it was warmer than the bowels of the torchwood hub.   
  
“A bit more difficult now, there’s some stairs.”  
  
By automatic reaction, the pet lifted his foot higher. Jack chuckled.  
  
“No, not yet. In a couple of steps. I know you’ll do so well.”  
  
With Jack gently coaxing him, Ianto made it up the narrow staircase, around some twists of corridor, and then back another staircase — or was it the same one — without a single mishap.   
  
“So good.”  
  
Jack crooned, and Ianto didn’t think he’d had it in him, but he floated just a teeny bit higher. He walked confidently now, trusting his master completely. Jack wasn’t going to make him hurt himself, wasn’t going to let him fall down a set of stairs, wasn’t going to leave him stranded and blinded; alone. No. Jack was kind, generous with his time. Generous with his attention.   
  
The slave felt the controlled temperature of training room, and recognised where he was again. But it didn’t matter. All that counted, was that he felt good, and safe, and Jack would take care of him.  
  
“And down. Good boy.” Ianto sank to his knees near instinctively, and found his knees hitting soft, plush carpet. He wondered if it was the same deep red one where he’d opened himself on his fingers while Jack watched. He flushed, his cock growing even harder. He’d been hard pretty much constantly since he’d been guided from the room; Jack’s scent as much a beacon in his dark world as the insistent tug of the leash.   
  
“My boy. So good for me, aren’t you?”  
  
The pet nodded under the hand in his hair. All he wanted was to be good. Good for Jack. And now he had been.   
  
Warmth behind his back, and then a hand on his cock. Ianto whimpered, hips rocking into the touch without thought.   
  
“You liked that, didn’t you?” Ianto nodded, a gratified moan slipping from his lips when Jack gave him a few good, long, strokes. “You trust me, Ianto?”   
  
He nodded again, emphatically. “Yes, sir.”  
  
His whole life balanced on trust. He trusted Jack to care for him, need him, feed him, use him _ give him purpose.   
  
“Am I going to hurt you?”  
  
The pet faltered, hesitating.  
  
“Come on, I gave you the answer.”  
  
His owner didn’t sound angry, but shame still licked hot and bright at his ears. Of course he remembered what Jack had told him. He’d pretty much continuously repeated it to himself as he was walked. It just felt like bad luck to say it out loud. He didn’t want to jinx it.  
  
“No, sir.”  
  
He wished he could make it sound more like a statement instead of a shy whisper. Still, he waited for the whip to fall. Waited for the burn of pain that told him he wasn’t worthy of truth. He was nothing but torchwood property, a slave how was supposed to be suffering. His erection flagged, and Jack gave him another couple strokes. Good pressure that had the organ rearing up again. Jack wanted him hard, Ianto focussed.  
  
“Good boy. Now I also promised you a talk.”  
  
Ianto felt his back stiffen at the memory. Experience and the latest revelation warring with each other as his back throbbed in time with his cock and heart.   
  
_He won’t hurt you. He promised there would be no pain. He told you to trust. Just trust._  
  
Ianto nodded.  
  
“I’m pretty sure you’d listen no matter what, but I don’t think it can hurt to keep you focussed.”   
  
And there was the trap. He knew what kept him focussed. Lashes, and plenty of them. He never truly remembered anything as well as when Jack left his shoulders or arse crisscrossed with lines of fire. Ianto bent his head in acceptance. That was for his own good. Jack was doing this to help him.  
  
“Kneel up, you can balance on your hands.”  
  
The pet did as he was told, presenting his arse. So not his back, but his hindquarters would remind him of his lessons. Blind to the world, he tried to listen for the first swing. Jack was still cradling his cock — keep it hard for him — so he wouldn’t be able to put too much torque behind the blows.   
  
He sucked in a breath at a sudden sound, but it wasn’t a cane whistling through the air. More the sharp crack of a plastic lid snapping open. Before his mind — too prepared to breathe through a blow — could make sense of it, there was a slick nudge at his hole.   
  
It wasn’t Jack’s cock, but it weren’t his fingers either that were asking for entrance. Ianto breathed, and let Jack push the plug in. It wasn’t too thick, but it was long, and instead of the smooth design most would associate with a plug, it had divots and bulbous — well bulges — all around it. The flared base — traditional again, no tails here — told him when it was all in.   
  
Jack guided him back down into his normal kneel, and oh fuck _ there was no way he was going to be thinking about much else than Jack’s hand on his cock, and Jack’s plug up his arse.   
  
“There we go. That ok?”  
  
Ianto nodded dumbly. Jack’s voice, right next to him came through loud and clear. Just as the older man had promised, the sex helped him concentrate. His mind was too pleasantly occupied to divert in any other direction.  
  
“Excellent.”   
  
Jack pumped his pet’s cock, and Ianto whimpered, this wasn’t going to be easy. But when was it ever supposed to be easy for him?  
  
“Let’s start simple. What are you?”  
  
And right back down to earth, though Jack didn’t make him crash; just gently stopped him from falling with a quick flick of his wrist. Right. A question. Ianto licked his lips, his mouth suddenly dry.  
  
“Yours, sir. I’m torchwood property. An object for you to use.”  
  
Jack hummed.  
  
“What is your purpose?”  
  
That one was easy.  
  
“I serve or I suffer, sir.”  
  
He could put conviction behind those words. He knew them, memorised quickly to be never forgotten.   
  
“What do I call you?”  
  
That was new. Ianto licked his lips again, and started when there was a gentle pressure on his lips when he wanted to answer.  
  
“Drink.”  
  
Trusting Jack, the pet let his master rest a bottle against his lips and greedily drank all that was offered.   
  
“There. That’s better, isn’t it?”  
  
“Yes, sir.” Ianto agreed wholeheartedly, the answer now rolling smoothly off his tongue. “Thank you, sir. You call me by my name, sir. Or boy, sir.”  
  
It seemed to be a good answer, Jack stripping his cock slowly. The precome easing each stroke.  
  
“What did I call you right in the beginning of all this?”  
  
Ianto’s heart clenched at the memories. So filled with pain and confusion and shame.  
  
“Thing, sir.”  
  
He’d heard his name quite often too, though that mostly started once he’d been deemed well trained enough to serve the team. But he’d felt it hard every time Jack had called for him like that. Just ‘thing’ bellowed down into the archives. And the thing had always obeyed — as best as it had been able. God he’d messed up so often.  
  
Jack pulled him back into the present by his cock — no longer caged, now serving him pleasure instead of humiliation and pain.  
  
“Have I called you other things since then?”  
  
Another memory, so much more real now that he couldn’t see anything else. Jack had sounded so pleased with him then.  
  
“Pet, sir.”  
  
Jack hummed his agreement.   
  
“Good boy. Such a good memory.” Ianto swelled with pride, his cock twitching happily in his master’s grasp. “What does that tell you?”  
  
That was meant to tell him something? Mind muddled with pleasure, he tried to focus _ but caught nothing. He’d been doing so well, and now his slow brain got him back into trouble.  
  
“I’m sorry, sir. I don’t_ please. I’m trying.”  
  
Jack shushed him at once, pulling him deeper into himself.  
  
“It’s all right. I’ll tell you.”  
  
The pet — or was it boy now — mumbled his gratitude amidst moans. So understanding. So kind and understanding.  
  
“It means your position had been changing for a while now.”  
  
Ianto managed a confused sound. How had it been changing? He was still nothing but the office plaything, a nobody; un-human. **He served or he suffered, he served or he suffered, he served or he suffered** _ except _ Well _ _I’m not going to hurt you_.   
  
“You’ve been learning. You’re showing your strengths. You’re showing your loyalty.” Jack did something, and Ianto felt the plug — so deep inside him, filling him — come to life. Vibrations, so faint, yet completely impossible to ignore. “I have no use for an object anymore.”  
  
That should be bad. Ianto thought. _He_ was the object just rendered obsolete. If Jack had no more use for him, he’d be left to rot and scream. His pleas for mercy bouncing back against unfeeling concrete. It should be a horrible thing to hear. But he felt too good to truly understand. His hips pushed up again, rolling his prostate more securely against one of the bulbs that buzzed into his blood, and his cock slicked smoothly though Jack’s loose fist.  
  
“I need more than that from you. And you’ve shown me you can offer so much more.”  
  
Jack went on to sum up some of the ways he’d shown his capacities. Working on his own, thinking on his feet, providing backup diligently, loyal though setbacks, obedience when out in the open world.   
  
“You saved Tosh.” Hadn’t he doomed her first? Ianto thought hazily, but he was too high to think without losing touch with Jack’s voice, and he wasn’t allowed to do that. “You sacrificed yourself without thinking about it. That shows loyalty, Ianto.”  
  
The insistent pump of Jack’s hand drew him close, but he knew better than that. His body too well trained to think otherwise. He drank in his owner’s words like a sweet wine, easily and without too much thought; letting it fill him.   
  
“I’m going to groom you to be more than an object. More than a pet. You’ll be my boy. We’ll work you back up into humanity.”  
  
Ianto gasped, tears of pleasure saturating the blindfold till they carved tracks across his cheeks. He’d been as quiet as he could, low whines and moans instead of the screams of pleasure building inside of him.   
  
“Is that good, Ianto? Do you want to be my boy?”  
  
“Oh yes, sir.”  
  
He gasped out the words, hoping he could get them into the air without releasing the pent up screams as well.  
  
“What do you want, Ianto?”  
  
Jack’s voice in his ear, pleasure all around, but he couldn’t move other than the undulation of his hips.  
  
“Please, sir. I want you. I want to serve you. Please let me be your boy. I’ll be your good boy, please. Please.”  
  
Jack licked at the shell of his ear, hot and good. The nip a sharp sensation that got lost in the torrent of his body and mind.  
  
“And what does my good boy want right now?”  
  
His body screamed for release, but the pet — no, boy, he was a good boy now — let his mind go first. He let his mouth drop open, slick with spit, and hot with want.  
  
“Please let me serve you sir. Please. Please let me suck you. Please let me taste you.”  
  
Jack gasped next to him, like it hadn’t been the answer he’d expected. But the way his hand tightened around Ianto’s dick promised good things, right next to the hungry growl.  
  
“Yes.”  
  
It was just one word, hissed into his ear before his neck was devoured. But it was all he needed. The boy let his jaw stay relaxed, it weighed too much to bother closing anymore. Tongue already dancing around, hoping to caress, laved his lips.   
  
After his neck had been mauled — lovely — Jack surged to his feet. Ianto heard the rush of metal teeth parting, and heavy cloth hitting the floor further away. He expected the thick cock he loved. But there was an insistent tug on the leash instead.  
  
“Come here.”  
  
Crawling forward jarred the long plug, but it didn’t hurt. Instead, it let the bumps and ridges move deliciously inside of him, making him rely entirely on the pull of the leash to keep him moving in the right direction.   
  
“Good boy.”  
  
It was like a hit. A sudden light behind his eyes that bloomed in ecstatic warmth, spreading like wildfire through his body. He’d not closed his mouth as he crawled, bound hands held to his chest like a begging dog as he shuffled, and a long string of saliva had caught on his chest. Ianto didn’t have the mental capacity left to try and imagine what he looked like. All that mattered was the sharp intake of breath in front of him and the obvious sounds of someone sinking down in a plush chair.  
  
He’d already been given permission, so Ianto shuffled in closer, letting his hands uncurl from his chest to seek out his prize. Cool fingers met heated flesh, and seconds later, Ianto had the entire length of his owner’s cock deep down his throat.   
  
Ecstasy.   
  
From the buzz in his arse that kept him rock hard and leaking to the curse filled encouragements above him.   
  
Pure Ecstasy.   
  
He lost track of time, letting himself surf on the darkness. Everything in and around him blending into one perfect wave.   
  
And then Jack was tugging on his hair, warning him. Ianto whined, suckling harder in a silent attempt to beg. Please. He had no eyes to puppy-dog with.   
  
“Fuck, yes.”  
  
Salvation.  
  
Jack came into his mouth, down his throat, and Ianto had to do nothing but take what he was given. Swallowing what was sent down his throat, holding what ended up in his mouth. Panting with exertion — the plug was still egging him on — he didn’t spill a drop. He was good.   
  
God, he had to be good.  
  
And he was. Jack was telling him so, praising him for his work. Ianto glowed. He floated then, waiting for the command to swallow; or spit. He didn’t expect Jack to lick his mouth open, tasting himself on his boy’s tongue. Ianto knew how much he enjoyed his owner’s come, he loved the chance to share the experience with him.   
  
“Come on.” Jack pulled away, tugging at his boy’s shoulders. Ianto followed, unsteady like a new-born colt finding his legs. “You can swallow, it’s ok. Come.”  
  
Walking was hard, and Ianto hoped he wasn’t disappointing Jack too much, when the floor disappeared. Only when Jack plopped him down in the bed did Ianto realise his master had picked him up like some blushing bride. There were fingers at his wrists, releasing his arms, rubbing soothing circles, but the blood had never been cut off. Leaving his wrists, the hands urged him to roll over.  
  
Ianto went willingly, spreading his legs the second he rolled. Making space for Jack was second nature. The gap didn’t stay empty long. The strong body he knew so well settling in it. Fingers smoothing over his arse before prodding at the plug that still speared him. Ianto raised his hips, hissing when his cock dragged across the sheets.   
  
He wanted to offer himself more completely. But Jack pushed him back down again, so that’s where he stayed.   
  
“Let’s get this out of you.”  
  
He didn’t need it out, the constant buzz filling him up in more ways than one. But if Jack wanted it out, it would go. The boy gamely reached back and grasped the flared end of the thing inside of him. He might be blind, but he could feel it just fine. The long, slow pull out was excruciating. Each bump and roll stretching his entrance in different ways. When it was finally out, he could her the humming buzz fill the air rather than his arse in the silence that followed his keening cry of pleasure.  
  
“Fuck. Good boy.”  
  
Ianto preened again, arse lifting easily as he dropped the plug. His second hand snaked back, and together with the first, he held his cheeks apart. He wanted his master to see him as he was. Eager, open, ready.  
  
Jack batted his fingers away with his own, taking over the job of exposing him. Letting them fall, Ianto dragged them back to his head, fisting the blankets there instead of his own plump flesh.   
  
Behind him, Jack swore again, and then said his boy’s name like it was a prayer. Ianto could feel the heat of the older man’s breath on him. He shuddered.   
  
Just as he was about to relax into the soft sheets again, Jack lent forward and licked a broad stripe right across his boy’s hole. Ianto yelled, his body going rigid in favour of jumping away. Nothing in his mind wanted to move away from that wet heat.   
  
Again and again, Jack licked at him. Then teeth joined, nipping at his rim. By the time fingers joined the party, Ianto was lost. He wasn’t strong enough to stand up to this. He babbled, pleaded, rutted against the unforgiving push of the mattress; begging while unaware what he wanted.   
  
“You wanna come, don’t you.”  
  
He was beyond words. His body and mind both high on pleasure. He cried out on wordless want. Please. Please. Please  
  
“Oh yes you do.”  
  
Jack talked as he teased, words laughed into oversensitive skin. Ianto was sure he’d drenched the bed in precome. Jack’s hand stroked his cock once, twice, and then left him. Ianto mewled in disappointment.  
  
“You’re going to come from just my tongue and fingers. Just from my mouth on you.”  
  
The boy cried out again. Pleasure. Nothing but pleasure.  
  
“You’ll do it, won’t you. You’ll do it for me, I know you will.”  
  
All the while, he kept up the pressure. Fingers deep within his boy’s greedy hole, tongue and teeth whipping him up into a frenzy.  
  
“Come for me, Ianto. Do it. Come for me.”  
  
He could do nothing but obey. Absolutely nothing but obedience in his mind.  
  
“Say my name.”  
  
It was the last thing he heard as white took over. The wave he’d been riding for so long cresting and throwing him under, drowning him. A high, raw sound.  
  
Jack.  


1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	103. Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Busy studying the history of English (amongst other things) so it's jsut a short chapter. More talking, though not _quite_ as interesting as last chapter.

  
Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

 

#memberblock { width: 99%; margin: 1em auto; float: left; }  
.column { float: left; width: 32%; }  
html>body .column { width: 33%; }  
#category_content, #categoryblock { width: 99%; margin: 0 auto;}  
html>body #category_content, html>body #categoryblock { display: table; width: 100%; }  
.row { float: left;}  
html>body .row { display: table-row; float: none;}  
.catblockcell { padding: 0 1ex 1ex 0;}  
.catblockdiv { float: left; width: 32%;}  
html>body .catblockdiv {display: table-cell; float: none; width: 33%; }  
.cleaner { clear: both; height: 1px; font-size: 1px; border: none; margin: 0; padding: 0; background: transparent; }

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Torchwood](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=16)  
---  
**My punishment** by [trouble seeker](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=18618) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=149329) \- [202](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=149329)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=103) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=all)   


Author's Notes:

Busy studying the history of English (amongst other things) so it's jsut a short chapter. More talking, though not _quite_ as interesting as last chapter.  
  
1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112

  
  
Ianto was beautiful.   
  
After screaming his pleasure — his name — he'd collapsed. Half turned, tussled hair hiding lidded eyes. Flush slowly receding as he breathed into the blankets rucked up around him. Body stretched out and lax. Just like his mouth, lips barely parted, letting Jack imagine sliding his fingers in there; his cock.   
  
But he just stayed where he was, lounging between his boy's legs, propped up on his elbows; watching.   
  
He felt almost like a peeping Tom; intruding on a private moment. Except he was part of the moment. It had been his actions that had led Ianto to let go like this.   
  
He could still taste Ianto on his lips, on his tongue. The naked want and need drawing him in; he'd wanted Ianto to lose any last shred of control he'd had. And Ianto had given up magnificently.  
  
God he was beautiful.  
  
At the first sign of waking — breath speeding up, eyes rolling without sight — Jack crawled back up his boy's naked body exactly like he had twenty minutes ago, to slide the blindfold off. Like a giant tomcat, he rubbed his head under the sleeping man's jaw.   
  
Still busy waking up, Ianto instinctively turned his head; offering his throat. Jack groaned, a deep sound that had Ianto arching his head back to offer himself even more. God, he wasn't made of stone. Jack licked a long stripe down the pale skin. The boy's flavour a heady mix of sex and sleep; pheromones curling off of him as easily as his breath.  
  
He licked again, nudging Ianto's head to the side so he could deepen the bruise he'd already sucked behind his ear. And that woke the other man up completely.  
  
Whimpering, Ianto's eyes fluttered open in the dimmed light. Already right beside the boy's ear, Jack didn't need much volume to be heard.  
  
"Welcome back."  
  
Ianto struggled against the bed for a few seconds, pushing his heels into the soft mattress, trying to find his bearings. Only when he settled down again, did he seem to truly realise where he was, because Ianto's deep blue eyes snapped open and he tried to move off of the bed, slithering out from under Jack.  
  
"I didn't mean to fall asleep. Please. I'm sorry."   
  
Jack grabbed his boy's thin waist — need to feed him up more — and hauled him back to where he'd been lying without a care in the world only minutes before. If he used a bit more force than absolutely necessary, it was to keep the other man on the bed once and for all. He knew Ianto would stay where he put him, but by pressing him deeper into the blankets he'd be sure Ianto didn't move a muscle.  
  
True to expectations, Ianto stilled at once, eyes darting to his own for a second before focussing on his neck instead. Jack relaxed his grip, letting commanding fingers turn to gentle caresses.   
  
"You really think I'd let you sleep if I wanted you awake?"  
  
Wordless, Ianto shook his head.  
  
"You really think I'd let you be on the bed if I wanted you off it?"  
  
Another shake, Ianto crawling deeper into his shell. Jack hooked a finger under that enticing chin and pulled ever so lightly. Ianto raised his head, but seemed unwilling to look him in the eye. Jack waited him out, and eventually, Ianto raised his gaze.   
  
"I wanted you with me, Ianto."  
  
Confusion flickered in those deep pools, and Jack tugged him in further to claim his lips. He could feel the tension rush out of the boy in his arms. He licked, nibbled and kissed till Ianto was nothing but pliant and relaxed.   
  
"Do you remember our talk?"  
  
Blinking back to wakefulness, Ianto nodded once.   
  
"Summarize, please."   
  
He didn't make it too harsh a command, but he needed to know how much Ianto had understood; how much he'd internalised. But he didn't want a stammered answer either.   
  
"Take your time. I want a clear answer."  
  
“I—” Ianto cleared his throat, finding his voice after all the incoherent screaming and begging: “I’m to be retrained to be your boy instead of your pet, or—” Ianto shook just a bit as he forced out the words. “Or your thing, sir.”  
  
Jack curled up, letting his cheek rest on Ianto’s lower back, his hands still keeping their light hold on Ianto’s hips. He could feel the tension thrumming under the soft skin. The captain knew he’d put that tension there, knew he could make it disappear.   
  
“Good boy.”  
  
Some of the stress evaporated instantly, no doubt purely focussed on the chance of a wrong answer and the pain that would follow it. The wording was pretty much spot on. Ianto had heard him, and had remembered.   
  
The captian felt, more than he saw, the shifting look thrown his way; something in the way the other man in-and exhaled.  
  
“Yes, Ianto?”  
  
A tiny flinch, and Ianto burrowed back into the comforter.  
  
“Nothing, sir”  
  
And that wouldn’t do. Jack nearly grinned in the excellent lead into the retraining Ianto thought was coming.   
  
“Oh, no, no, no, no.”  
  
One again, resembling a large cat, Jack stalked up his boys back. Nuzzling the clasped hands out of the way before draping himself across the vast expanse of cooling skin to nip the baby hairs at his boy’s nape. One hand out to stop him from rolling too easily, the other sinking into soft curls to gently drag Ianto’s face out of the plush bedding.  
  
“you’re going to have to learn to talk , Ianto. You see.” He repositioned, so he was breathing hotly against his boy’s ear. “An object, and a thing. Those are silent.” Ianto stiffened. “things don’t speak unless spoken to. Things are not to be heard under any circumstance. They don’t disturb, they just serve. Even when they’re in pain, they don’t get to scream unless they receive permission.”   
  
Jack didn’t doubt Ianto remembered those lessons. He didn’t doubt Ianto would still be able to sit next to his desk hardly breathing for hours on end. He gave the boy’s neck a soft, sucking kiss.  
  
“Now pets do have some form of voice. They get to show their pleasure and their pain. They even get to learn to speak on command. Sometimes, they’re even part of small conversations. Unlike objects, they have small needs.”  
  
Ianto was relaxing under him again, body surrendering to the pressure as he listened intently; grasping that this was a lesson. Jack paused to suck the other man’s earlobe in between his lips, drinking in the hitching gasp of pleasure. He took his time, letting his teeth scrape and his tongue caress. Only stopping when he could feel the rabbit of his boy’s pulse against his tongue. Jack chased it down Ianto’s throat to nuzzle there comfortably.  
  
“A boy though. A boy’s different. A boy is expected to start finding his words. Boys ask questions when they need more information. Boys tell their masters things when they notice them. Especially—” Distracted, Jack latched back onto the mark he’d placed behind Ianto’s ear earlier , sucking the blood back up to the surface; it would bruise for days. He pulled off with a pop and a soothing lick. “Especially responsible, and good boys.”  
  
Underneath him, Ianto was shaking, but nodding. Jack nudged the mark with his nose, and then rolled off to the side. It let Ianto see that he was done talking. The boy caught the hint, face half hidden in blankets as he watched him intently.  
  
“Yes, sir. Thank you, sir.”  
  
Jack smiled, and ruffled Ianto’s curls affectionately.   
  
“Did you have a question for me, Ianto?”  
  
The boy nodded.  
  
“Yes, sir.” He hesitated, still unsure of the new ground laid out in front of him. “I was wondering what it meant for me to be your boy, sir. How I’d be retrained for your pleasure.”  
  
He captain rolled closer again, letting a leg tangle with Ianto’s as he kissed mussed curls.  
  
“It’ll take some time, and there will be a lot of changes. But I’ll take my time, and you’ll adjust.”  
  
His boy nodded, and Jack found extra words.  
  
“I trust you, Ianto. You’ve shown you can be trusted. This is a good thing. I’ll guide you, and I know you’ll do fine.”  
  
Another nod, and mumbled answer. Jack saw Ianto’s eyelids flutter in an attempt to stay awake. It had been a tough day. Hard work and tough lessons. Jack was exhausted, he couldn’t start to imagine how Ianto felt.  
  
“But that’s all for tomorrow. Tonight, we sleep.”  
  
Ianto followed when he got off the bed to turn down the covers — he was not sleeping on top of a sticky comforter when it was minutes work to get under them — but hesitated when Jack slipped into the bed.  
  
“Do you— do you wat me with you tonight? Or should I store myself?”  
  
Jack forced himself to not react to the comment or the hunched posture. This would take time, he’d said it seconds ago. He couldn’t rush this. He held the blankets open.  
  
“Get in here, boy.”  
  
Ianto’s smile was radiant, only slightly marred by the gratitude in his eyes; ‘thank you for basic human civilities’.  
  
“I’ve gotten used to having you around.”   
  
He pulled Ianto into the hollow of his body, ignoring how perfectly the boy slotted there; arse pushing back into his interested cock. With a last kiss to those dark curls, he dropped off.  
  
“Goodnight, sir.”  


1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	104. Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The exam train has left uni! I also don't need to teach any more classes, so I was free to indulge in a bit of smutty writing. I hope you enjoy the angst mixed in just as much as I did. After all, what is porn without some angst?

  
Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

 

#memberblock { width: 99%; margin: 1em auto; float: left; }  
.column { float: left; width: 32%; }  
html>body .column { width: 33%; }  
#category_content, #categoryblock { width: 99%; margin: 0 auto;}  
html>body #category_content, html>body #categoryblock { display: table; width: 100%; }  
.row { float: left;}  
html>body .row { display: table-row; float: none;}  
.catblockcell { padding: 0 1ex 1ex 0;}  
.catblockdiv { float: left; width: 32%;}  
html>body .catblockdiv {display: table-cell; float: none; width: 33%; }  
.cleaner { clear: both; height: 1px; font-size: 1px; border: none; margin: 0; padding: 0; background: transparent; }

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Torchwood](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=16)  
---  
**My punishment** by [trouble seeker](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=18618) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=149435) \- [202](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=149435)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=104) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=all)   


Author's Notes:

The exam train has left uni! I also don't need to teach any more classes, so I was free to indulge in a bit of smutty writing. I hope you enjoy the angst mixed in just as much as I did. After all, what is porn without some angst?  
  
1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112

  
  
Jack watched Ianto lick his bowl clean. The short licks shunting the bowl forward, making Ianto chase it on his knees. Taking pity, he set his foot down in the bowl skittering path, letting his boy get whatever morsel was still clinging to the side.   
  
“Thank you sir.”   
  
The captain couldn’t help snort at the sight. Ianto’s face covered in random bits of porridge, with half a raspberry clinging to his cheek - just too far for the boy’s lithe tongue to reach - staring up at him in near religious awe. Jack plucked the red fruit from where it had evaded Ianto, and offered it to the kneeling boy.   
  
There was no hesitation from the other man whatsoever, latching onto the fingers and sucking like a calf at his mother. Jack pulled his hand back, grabbed a tissue from the box next to his computer — he’d kept it there no matter how often Owen joked about porn; it was his desk for God’s sake, where else was he meant to put them — and carefully wiped down his boy’s face.   
  
“Like the fruit then?”   
  
He’d added the topping to Ianto’s overful bowl when he’d seen the fruit salad sitting next to his own pancakes.   
  
“Oh yes, sir. Thank you, sir. Can I do something for you to show my gratitude?”   
  
Pink faced, and just as eager as he had been when they’d woken up, Ianto inched closer. Jack reached out to caress his boy’s jaw. It would be so easy to take that mouth right now — he let his thumb trace pink lips. Ianto was practically offering himself on a silver platter; no doubt loving the idea himself. But the urge wasn’t truly Ianto’s own, was it? When a body is used for pleasure or for pain, it quickly learns to crave the first option.   
  
He’d have to let the boy down easy, slowly let him see he was good for all sorts of other things; that he was better than a convenient hole.   
  
“As much as I’d like to take you up on the offer, we’ve got work to do.”   
  
Ianto looked a bit dejected, but didn’t voice any complaints.   
  
“You’ve got another lesson before the others come in.”   
  
That caught the boy’s attention. Ianto settled back into position, and looked attentive. Jack laughed.   
  
He’d dressed Ianto up a bit today; wanting the change in status to be reflected outward too, even if just a bit. Still sweats, but a more fitted t-shirt, and a correctly sized, clean hoody. The soft socks and sneakers fit him perfectly as well. All ordered online instead of randomly selected in a charity shop. He’d caught Ianto reverently stroking the fabric several times already, and the day had hardly started.   
  
“You’ve been doing a good job on the archives, getting them in order again and all.” Jack swivelled a bit in his chair, but held his boy’s eyes. “As well as some of our own filing. But you used to do a lot more, didn’t you?”   
  
Ianto nodded, keeping silent to let Jack continue.   
  
“Since you’ve shown that you can be trustworthy, I’ve decided to let you take up more filing duties.”   
  
Jack could see Ianto’s eyes widen, but there was little to no insight in how the boy felt apart from surprised.   
  
“Mission reports will still be written entirely by the team. You don’t bother with those.”   
  
The boy shook his head fervently. Jack didn’t think having Ianto read them would be a bad thing, but he had to start putting boundaries somewhere.   
  
“You were here yesterday, you saw the piles and piles of inventory files coming in. Most of the items are harmless, but you have more experience with the archives and the things we fill them up with than anyone else here. I think taking care of the newest items will be a good test to see if you’re up for this. I trust you still remember how the process goes?”   
  
Mouth agape, eyes wide, Ianto nodded. The boy was obviously surprised to have this as a part of becoming Jack’s boy. The other man reminded Jack a bit of a startled fish, except Ianto’s glistening lips were enticing in an entirely different way than any carp's. He reached out to trace the plump skin, and pushed his thumb into the pliant mouth when it was caressed by a seeking tongue. Curling the rest of his fingers under Ianto’s jaw, he had a competent hold on the other man’s head.   
  
“If you have any questions, you ask them. Got it?” Still sucking lightly on the thumb pressing down on his tongue, Ianto nodded. “I’d much rather explain something to you than have to correct paperwork.” Another nod. But Jack wanted to drive the point home, he did not want Ianto stressing over a question fearing he'd lose his newest job. “There will be no consequences for questions. Mistakes that could have been easily avoided because you were too scared to open your mouth? Those will land you in trouble.”   
  
“Yeth thiw.”   
  
Aaah, speech. There wasn’t any way he could make this clearer to Ianto, and neither could the boy. Jack loosened the hold he had on Ianto’s jaw, and pumped his thumb in and out of the wet cavern. Ianto’s eyes glazed over, and his tongue moved slowly. A quick glance at the clock told the captain that he had plenty of time left for a quick blowjob before anyone else came in; if they even managed to get in on time. A month ago he'd not have thought twice about shoving his cock down Ianto's throat.   
  
He pulled his thumb back with every intention of letting Ianto get to work on coffee and files.   
  
“Please.”   
  
It wasn’t much of a word; more of a breath, even. But it was enough to set Jack’s blood on fire. There was no way he was ever saying no to a please that erotic. He’d been turning away, and Ianto wanted more. Wasn’t this all about teaching Ianto that his own desire was important too? It was natural for Ianto to seek out pleasure in an attempt to evade pain, but didn't unsolicited begging meant it was entirely his own want?   
  
“What do you want, Ianto?”   
  
“Can I? May I– please. Please, may I suck you?”   
  
That tone, those eyes. Jack was already leaking into his shorts.   
  
“Yeah.” Shouldn’t he be able to use more intelligent words than that? “Yeah, you can.”   
  
Apparently not. But then again, most of Jack’s blood was surging away from his brain to occupy other body parts. Ianto didn’t need much more coaxing, already in between Jack’s spreading knees and tugging gamely at his owner’s belt.   
  
Jack leant back in the chair, carding his fingers through thick curls. Gods he'd miss this when Ianto finally figured out he didn't have to serve him to stay out of his cell.   
  
As it was, Ianto had him out of his pants — trousers pulled down to his ankles - and in his mouth in seconds. Hot mouth taking him straight to the root without a single hesitation. Jack groaned, letting Ianto know just how pleasing his actions were. Making his boy think he wasn't doing a good job, spurring him on to try harder through fear, was the last thing on his mind.   
  
"God, Ianto. S'good."   
  
Spurred on in an entirely different way by compliments than by terror, Ianto pulled back to suck languidly at the tip of the cock in between his lips with hollow cheeks. The boy took his time, pulling off to pepper Jack with kisses while his hands took over stroking. The strokes slid easily through the sheen of spit, and Jack let his head tip back.   
  
He let Ianto work, savouring his every lick, every second of heavenly hot suction. Jack only opened his eyes again when the twirling strokes of Ianto's hand slowed measurably. He looked down the length of his own lax body into dark eyes. Ianto stared at him for a minute, licking his lips — so flush and red, slick with saliva — only to burry his head shyly in the crease of Jack's thigh. The captain could feel words being mouthed into sensitive skin, and he forced himself to listen for them through the pleasure.   
  
"Please. Please. Let me. Can I– Please. I don't know –"   
  
Jack chuckled and tugged Ianto out of his groin. The boy stared at him open mouthed - so fucking sexy - his hand not once stopping the torturously slow drag.   
  
"You can do whatever you want, Ianto. You choose. Anything you want."   
  
Ianto blinked twice. His body moved slowly, like he wasn't entirely sure that this was truly happening. Wary of repercussions.   
  
Frustratingly slowly, Ianto let his lips whisper across the weeping head to taste and collect pre-come, only to drag down the shaft without opening up; a slow, dragging kiss along the entire length. Jack gasped, grabbing hold of his chair to stop himself from pulling or pushing his boy in any way. He'd just told Ianto he was his to play with, he wasn't backing down from that.   
  
Still inching onward, Ianto let his lips stroke across hyperaware skin, mouthing at his bollocks. And finally — finally — those plump lips opened again, drawing each tender ball into that talented mouth; sucking like they were candy. Jack groaned again, his head tipped forward onto his chest; there was no way he wasn't watching this. No way he wanted to miss those dark eyes — almost drugged — flicker up at him before closing in ecstasy as he sucked; hand never once stopping it's slick pumping.   
  
Jack whimpered when Ianto let the second ball slip wetly from his mouth. Why had he insisted Ianto be trained on multitasking again?   
  
"Fuck, good boy. Yesss."   
  
Jack ground up into the perfect grip, his hips working without conscious thought. What higher brainpower he had left, was eagerly following Ianto's tongue, laving a slick trail across his perineum.   
  
"So good Ianto. Fuck, so good."   
  
Ianto growled, sucking at the tender flesh, speeding up his strokes. And then that devious, talented tongue slipped out again, dragging further down still.   
  
Jack's panting, knuckles white on the armrests he's clinging to like his life depends on it. His eyes screw shut without his volition when wet heat swirled over the last millimetre of his perineum, and straight across his hole. Swirling easily – and then probing, making him lose whatever coherent thought he had left.   
  
Below him, Ianto seemed equally as aroused, moaning as he delved deep into his owner. Jack managed to open his yes far enough to see his boy's hips grind against thin air. He was about to tell the other man that he was allowed to touch himself, when the boy's previously unoccupied hand came into action.   
  
Careful, unobtrusive, a single, digit pushed against Jack's perineum, skating back and forth in the spit. Every so often, it would dip in and then circle around Jack's hole, twirling a wicked dance alongside the thick wet muscle already teasing it.   
  
"Do it."   
  
Jack managed to gasp, knowing full well he was ordering Ianto around. But it seemed like Ianto wanted it too, hesitating even within the freedom he'd been granted. The small 'thank you' whispered against wet skin had Jack heading for his orgasm even before the lithe finger pushed slowly into him.   
  
There was plenty of spit to take up to three fingers, the single one didn't even burn as it slid up him. Unlike the current humans, male anatomy had developed a couple of steps further by the 51st century; Jack needed little prep.   
  
Jack was cursing, he knew he was. Every language he knew desperately trying to articulate how he felt. Gods it had been too long since he'd done this. He wasn't going to last long, but he wanted more before he came.   
  
"Fuck. Give me two. Please, please give me two."   
  
He hoped it was in English. And seconds later, his prayers were answered as Ianto dragged his finger out again, sucked a second digit into his mouth, and then slid both home smoothly. Ever attentive, always learning, Ianto's fingers curled as they rose. Seeking and finding his owner's prostate with devastating accuracy.   
  
Jack shouted his boy's name, hips grinding.   
  
Content his fingers were doing their job, Ianto's sucking mouth returned to where it had been at the start; swallowing all of Jack's length deep into his throat. Jack was sure his fingers would leave permanent dents in his chair, if he even managed to uncurl them again.   
  
"Fuck. Yan. Gonna come."   
  
It was all the warning he managed to give, as Ianto's devilish fingers dragged across his prostate and pleasure knocked him over the head with a sledgehammer.   
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Ianto managed to pull back up at the last second; stopping himself from accidentally swallowing a single drop without the correct orders. He was thankful for the warning; Jack had helped his boy be obedient. Panting through his nose, he extracted his fingers as gently as he possibly could.   
  
He knew how much it could hurt if anything was pulled out too fast, and the thought of accidentally hurting his master was bad enough to partially deflate his own erection. With a final caress, he left his owner's hole as it was, and pulled his mouth off of Jack's deflating cock. The low, broken moan Jack gave had him hard enough to split rocks again in milliseconds.   
  
With pride, the pet – no! he was a boy now! – the boy looked at his master. Jack looked sated and happy. It was all he ever wanted for the other man. Ianto settled back into his position and waited for the older man to come back to himself.   
  
It didn't take too long, Jack's fingers curled back around the armrests they'd let go in relaxation.   
  
"Fuck that was good."   
  
The glow spread through the boy's body. He'd done good. He was good.   
  
Of course he knew he could still screw this up at any time – any moment – any second. But he was good now. And that was all he wanted.   
  
He knew he was meant to thank his master for the compliment - was meant to thank him for being allowed to serve — but he couldn't lick or speak without losing the precious liquid resting on his tongue.   
  
Jack's hands grabbed for him, and Ianto moved into their path on instinct; he'd never wish to remain untouched when his master wanted him. All he wanted to be was what Jack wished of him.   
  
"Such a good boy."   
  
Ianto couldn't help the small moan of pleasure. It was just as good as if Jack had slipped inside of him, grazing is cock directly across the special spot inside of him. He was _good_. Not just his actions, _he_ was good.   
  
Jack looked him up and down, and Ianto felt his legs spread wider under the gaze; breathing speeding up even more. The way Jack looked at him ... like he was _worth_ something.   
  
Not that he was, but Jack had told him he could dream. And Jack was never wrong. Whatever Jack said was his truth. He could _hope_ he was worth something – _anything_. He knew it wasn't true, but what if Jack could care about _him_ for even a second?   
  
"You didn't swallow, did you?"   
  
It didn't sound like a warning, but Ianto hook his head emphatically anyway. Opening his mouth for Jack to inspect his obedience. The collar would have dropped him if he'd lied, so there was no real reason to check, but the boy wanted to display it all anyway. Eager to prove his loyalty and obedience. Perhaps if he was perfect he could gain some form of worth.   
  
It was a wild dream, but he could dream; Jack had told him so.   
  
The hand on his head ruffled his hair, and Ianto leaned into the scritching. Jack was so kind. So kind to let him serve. So kind to try and train him. He let himself drift.   
  
"Do you want to swallow, Ianto?"   
  
Ianto shivered and nodded, trying his best not to lean even further into the touches. He _knew_ he wasn't worthy of more than what was given. It would be wonderful to be allowed to swallow. Even if Jack had been pleased with his service, it meant nothing. He'd only get it if Jack felt like it.   
  
"I want the truth, Ianto."   
  
The boy felt fear inch around his heart. He'd told the truth. He wanted to swallow. But with the precious load in his mouth, he couldn't try to explain himself. _Please. Please believe me. I told the truth. Please. I would never lie. I can't. I wouldn't–_   
  
"Do you like swallowing my come?"   
  
The icy claws let up just a bit. Jack hadn't debated his answer, he just wanted a new one. He nodded. He loved it. The taste, the privilege, the honour. _Please_. But Jack just looked at him.   
  
"Do you like it because it was the only other thing I let you swallow besides your slop? A side effect to human contact? Or is it just the taste?" Jack mumbled, letting his hand wander across his slave's face.   
  
Ianto stared up without comprehension. It was ridiculous to think that he'd suddenly know what was happening; that he'd understand his betters. He was still nothing more than a slave, or perhaps a pet. Jack had hardly started retraining him. He was still stupid. Still needed Jack's guidance; his knowledge, his strength.   
  
They were questions he couldn't answer with a nod or a shake of his head. Was he even meant to answer? Were these questions even directed at him? Was his master just musing?   
  
"You can swallow if you want to."   
  
He didn't understand. He had no wants. He'd been stripped of his desires along with his rights. They meant nothing anymore.   
  
Was this a test?   
  
God. He'd so looked forward to working.   
  
Files and papers he knew to do right. He'd be able to prove he was good; obedient. And now he was being tested and he didn't know– he didn't know the answer.   
  
Did he swallow and do what he wanted? Or did he spit since Jack was doubting his resolve? He wasn't meant to want after all. Or were his own wants just wrong? What did his master want? He only wanted what Jack wanted. Jack's will was his only lifeline. Jack was his path into the light.   
  
Fuck. He didn't know.   
  
"Shhhh. Hey, easy. It's ok. You can swallow. It's ok."   
  
Salvation. Kind, kind master. Ianto swallowed, and fell to the floor at Jack's feet. Licking desperately at the other man's feet.   
  
"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you."   
  
He owed so much to this man. Kind master. So kind. So, so kind. He'd do anything for him.   
  
"You're ok. You didn't do anything wrong."   
  
Jack was rubbing his back vigorously. The pet felt himself come together again piece by piece. He wasn't worthy of thinking of himself as a boy yet, obviously not yet attuned to Jack's wishes enough to be anything else than a pet. And even that was on shaky ground.   
  
He'd have to work hard. He'd need to give it his all. Jack deserved no less.   
  
Jack grabbed his chin gently, and Ianto knew the time he'd been given to be thankful had ended. He let himself be tugged up easily; lifting up into position without hesitation. He didn't know what to expect. Punishment was always high on the list, but kisses were rising. Still, he was surprised when his lips were claimed and a tongue licked his lips open.   
  
He opened for his master. Letting Jack take what he wished, hoping he didn't taste too much of his tears. Unless that was what Jack wanted of course. He hoped it wasn't though. He wouldn't welcome a daily whipping session to gather tear soaked kisses with open arms. Though of course he'd gladly suffer though it for Jack if the other man was pleased with it.   
  
"Shouldn't have started thinking that deeply this soon after a wonderful blowjob. Thank you for that, by the way."   
  
The fear and stress disappeared like spring snow under a summer sun. Jack wasn't angry with him. Jack didn't care that his boy was stupid. Jack cared for him – or at least liked his service. He hadn't failed. He'd been good. The blush tingling the tips of his ears wuold be permanent if he kept getting compliments. He ducked his face.   
  
"I'm happy to serve you, sir."   
  
He looked up at Jack and tried to let his feeling show on his face. Hoped Jack could see that it was nothing but the truth. He loved everything about his master. So. So kind.   
  
"Well I liked it. You did good."   
  
Ianto smiled helplessly. _Good_.   
  
"I'd give you a reward, but I'm pretty sure Tosh is on her way down. We'll save it for later."   
  
He nodded readily. He didn't know what Jack had in mind, after he'd already been rewarded with breakfast and service, but he'd accept anything Jack gave him.   
  
So kind.   
  
So much kinder than he deserved.   
  
"You remember what your job was today?"   
  
Still on shaky ground, Ianto gave a small smile. He knew the answer to this one.   
  
"I'm to do the filing and basic inventory for the newest artefacts on top of my usual duties, sir."   
  
"Good boy."   
  
"I won't disappoint you, sir. I'll be good."   
  
Jack pulled him in closer and kissed the top of his head, the endearing gesture warmed Ianto's very soul.   
  
"I don't doubt that."   
  
The boy glowed, internal heat radiating off of his cheeks as he ducked his head and rushed from the room to prepare Tosh's coffee. He had to make sure his usual duties didn't suffer under the added workload. But they shouldn't really. After all, he'd had many extra duties before his treason was discovered, and that wasn't even counting the hours he spent trying to coax Lisa back into health. While the rest of the team hadn't acknowledged his work often, Ianto was sure this was because he'd been doing his best to stay in the shadows, rather than a subpar work ethic.   
  
"Morning, Ianto."   
  
The slave turned around quickly, kneeling down to press his forehead to Tosh's smart shoes.   
  
"Good morning Tosh."   
  
Not waiting for Tosh to grow uncomfortable with his presence, Ianto knelt up and held out the light blue cup of coffee for the older woman to take. He was grateful again for Jack's lenience in his way of greeting Tosh. While he didn't know what he'd done wrong for his tongue to offend her so, he was glad he'd been given permission to spare her sensibilities.   
  
He kept his eyes downcast as he waited for her to take a sip. He'd never been punished for messing up Tosh's coffee before. He hoped he'd never need to be.   
  
"Thanks. It's great."   
  
The boy let out the breath he'd been holding carefully. He knew from experience, that if it sounded a bit too much like a sigh, it could be taken for insolence. There was no place in his life for such emotions; imagined or not.   
  
"Can I serve you?"   
  
The paperwork alone could occupy his day, but the needs of the team came first. Ianto just hoped he'd be able to speed through the files after a short adjustment period. Jack might have said it was just a test, and that questions wouldn't be punished, but it said nothing of the target his master had no doubt set for him.   
  
It was a test of his skills. If he wasn't capable of completing the task as Jack wanted, it would be taken away from him again. He was good with work like this, if he failed here, there was no knowing how bad it might get. If Jack had taught him anything, it was that it could always get worse.   
  
"No thanks, Ianto. I'm just going to get started."   
  
The pet heard her take another slow sip and held himself in position; patience.   
  
"Do you have something to do already?"   
  
He smiled. Tosh would often find nicer tasks for him to complete if he'd been left without a job. She was always the kindest. Today, she wouldn't have to go out of her way to keep him busy.   
  
"Yes, Tosh. I– I've been– I'm allowed to start working on some files again. To assist. A test."   
  
Ianto couldn't keep the pride out of his voice. Jack's words still echoing in his ears. _Trustworthy_. He'd work hard, he'd not prove Jack wrong. He was suddenly giddy with joy and energy. He had a job. He had purpose.   
  
Above him, Tosh gasped, setting down her cup to ruffle the boy's hair. The pressure made him look up. Tosh didn't usually touch him this much; he liked it.   
  
"That's great. Nervous?"   
  
He licked his lips and did his best to not lean into the touch. He couldn't remember anyone else but Jack using his hair like that; it tingled all the way down his spine to curl his toes.   
  
"A bit. I don't want to mess up. But I swear I'll try my best. I'll be good."   
  
Tosh smiled encouragingly down at him, the corners of her eyes crinkling in sincerity. Ianto's heart melted just a bit more, glowing just as brightly as when he'd left Jack's office. Tosh was happy for him. It was almost as if she was proud of him for making it up to the rank of boy. Perhaps she'd be more likely to use him now? After all, what use does a computer genius have for a worthless slave, or even a dog. A boy might just be able to assist her. Had she been waiting all this time to get help?   
  
"Let's go to work then, shall we?"   
  
Ianto nodded readily, his curls slipping through neatly manicured fingers.   
  
God he was ready.   
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
"Since when do you get to touch the files?"   
  
Ianto dropped to his knees instantly, taking the half completed form with him in submission.   
  
"The captain has set up a– a trial period. I– I'm to help with these files and artefacts, Gwen."   
  
He didn't look up to see the disgust and justified loathing on the other woman's face. He'd hidden information from them, falsifying all kinds of documents to keep his extra curricular activities a secret. She had every right to feel insecure with him handling papers.   
  
Still. The boy hoped Gwen wouldn't make him stop working. He wasn't sure what the collar would do, or how his owner would react, but mostly he wanted to fall back into the rhythm he'd been shocked out of. Filling out forms had turned out to be like riding a bike. The second he'd picked up the first object, a switch had flicked in his mind. On autopilot, he'd found and filled out the correct form, setting up an easy system of boxes that would help him transport everything to their correct spot for storage equally quickly.   
  
"He trusts you with this?"   
  
Disbelief. And it was well deserved. He'd proven his stupidity and pig-headedness over and over again; his inability to learn without constant correction and pain. What if he'd already made mistakes? Was he even focussed enough?   
  
And if he was focussed purely on the papers, was he focussed enough on his place?   
  
"It– it's a test. The– the captain said most of the objects are harmless."   
  
"Huh. Go on then."   
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
"Good work kids. Let's take a break. Ianto, coffee?"   
  
Instantly, Ianto shuffled the stack of papers he'd been working on into a neat pile — turning the one he was on ninety degrees so it was easy to find, yet still pleasing to the eye — and headed for the kitchenette. He had no idea how long they'd been working, but if he was starting to feel the fatigue and hunger, he could be very sure the rest of the team was feeling it too.   
  
And unlike his, their needs mattered.   
  
"You got a minute, Ianto?"   
  
Jack cornered his boy when he was quickly washing up the used cups and bowls. He'd fished out some ice cream deserts as a small treat with their pre-lunch pick me up. Wiping his hands on a cloth, Ianto sank to his knees in position. Jack could make him kneel in place for hours and he'd not think of complaining about losing time.   
  
"Always, sir."   
  
"I won't take long."   
  
Instantly, Ianto felt his mouth start to water. Was this a thinly veiled prelude to oral sex? But Jack dropped down to straddle chair and watched him thoughtfully.   
  
"I've been watching you closely. You're doing good."   
  
And just like that, an enormous weight lifted from the boy's shoulders. Every file placed in a box held the chance of failure. None had failed him yet.   
  
"You handling it ok?"   
  
Ianto nodded. It was hard and stressful work, but then he deserved to be screaming in complete darkness; this was heaven.   
  
"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir."   
  
"No questions or stuff like that?"   
  
He licked his bottom lip. It wasn't truly a question related to the work. More on the subject on his personal stability.   
  
"Any question is fine, Ianto. If you're going to be my boy, you need to learn to vocalise."   
  
The pet bobbed his head in shame; heat licking at his ears.   
  
"I– I was just wondering if perhaps I could have something to help me focus?"   
  
Stuttering on the personal pronoun, Ianto forced himself to just come out and define his request. He'd been having trouble staying focussed on both his task, and his place. A reminder to carry with him would help him do just that. It would prevent him from accidentally failing.   
  
"Did you have anything in mind?"   
  
Jack sounded intrigued, not disappointed. That was good, at least. Ianto scraped together what measly courage he still had.   
  
"You've given me plugs to wear in the past. Those remind me of my place and job without interfering with what I'm doing. But– um– when you spanked me, the … the heat of your marks stayed with me for a long time. They helped too."   
  
Above him, Jack hummed, tapping an irregular rhythm on the back of the chair.   
  
"And which one would you prefer this time? If you got to choose."   
  
Ianto blinked, and spoke his thoughts instantly, unsure of what he was meant to pick.   
  
"A plug would be fastest. If I was granted lube I could probably take anything you chose without prep. A– a spanking would take time. I know I still have a lot of work to do. I wouldn't want you to waste time on me."   
  
Jack grunted and got up.   
  
"Finish up here and then come find me in my office."   
  
He had his orders. The boy thanked his master by rote and hurried back to the washing up. It wouldn't take long.   
  
And soon enough, he found himself kneeling down smoothly to Jack's right; knees cushioned by the soft tracksuit. He'd expected to be left to wait for a while, but his master acknowledged him at once.   
  
"If I give you a reminder. How will it make you feel?"   
  
Maintaining his position — he'd be good, for once he'd be good — Ianto licked his lip as he thought about it.   
  
"It will help me focus, sir. I'll be calmer. Less stressed."   
  
It was true, of course. But Jack might want him stressed, might want him sweating in fear of mistakes and punishment.   
  
"Alright. Go close and lock the door."   
  
Ianto was already turning the lock when he realised what was happening. It seemed likely that Jack had agreed to giving him a reminder. His heart picked up speed in anticipation. Which one had his master got in mind? There was no hesitation in his step as he walked back to the man who owned him. Jack was still leaning back in his chair.   
  
"Bend over the desk."   
  
So it would involve his arse in some way, Ianto thought as he complied. He shivered when strong fingers pulled the elastic waistband over the meat of his arse, to cling loosely to his upper thighs. The fingertips stayed, trailing patterns across his skin. The boy could feel himself responding instantly to the touch; his cock eager to join any game Jack had in mind. Except from his cock, and a slight ticklish tremor, he stayed still and plaint for the other man.   
  
The boy expected the push of a blunt tip at his hole when the fingers left him, and he was silently praying for lube. Instead, there was a sudden crack of Jack's palm slapping against the centre of his arse. It forced a breathy grunt from his lips, quickly followed by.   
  
"Thank you, sir."   
  
Jack was taking the time to spank him. The care of the controlled, openhanded hits coaxing fevered thank you's from a heating body. So kind. So very, very kind.   
  
Ianto let himself float on the soft glow that was blooming into something else. It wasn't truly pain, not with the care Jack was putting into each swing; he'd had much worse. Still, the methodical spanking had his entire arse glowing in short order, and Ianto knew that while it probably wouldn't bruise, he'd feel the handprints for hours to come. He had no idea how long his master would spend on him, but each hit was a kindness.   
  
When the rhythm slowed down, and the blows eased up, Ianto knew Jack was easing him out of the space he'd risen to; carefully bringing him back down into his body. Listening to his arse, he knew his earlier assessment had been correct; he wouldn't bruise in the least. Jack had expertly heated up his entire arse and some of his thighs without once going overboard. The boy knew he was lucky to have such a kind and skilled master.   
  
"Thank you, sir."   
  
His voice was a bit rough, but he hadn't screamed of cried, so all in all he was in perfect shape.   
  
Jack patted his arse, something that had Ianto's cock jump a bit; he was still hard. He sighed into the desk, waiting for orders.   
  
Instead of the command to get off the desk and back to work - something he'd have eagerly done, no matter how comfortable the desk had become - the snap of a cap opening up sounded; loud in the silence of the room. Lube? Lube, Ianto nodded. The cold gel on his hole promised more than he could have hoped. Sex, or a plug - or anything else, for that matter - he was happy to accept it. His body a tool for others to make use of. This was _good_.   
  
"Relax. Good boy."   
  
Jack slipped a single finger into his boy's accepting body. Ianto let his eyes flutter closed, he hadn't been focussing on the jar of pens anyway. A second finger slipped in with only the slightest burn.   
  
"Fuck you're so open for me."   
  
Ianto nodded, cheek sliding on the leather mat.   
  
"How does your arse feel?"   
  
"Good, sir. Thank you, sir."   
  
The words were mumbled into the desk, body too lax to try and turn his head. In the still room, he'd be heard anyway.   
  
"You think this will help you?"   
  
The boy nodded, mind still not entirely back to where it usually resided. The heat would flare up every time he clenched his cheeks, or if he had to crouch, or if he pushed his arse against something. Most of his movements, while designed to complete his tasks, would bring his master's hands up, and remind him of his place without taking too much conscious thought.   
  
"Then this should just help you a bit more."   
  
The questioning hum was cut off the second the fingers pulled out of him and Jack pushed a small plug into the suddenly empty space. He gasped. It wasn't too large, just opening his rim, giving his muscles something to clench around comfortably. Whatever it was, wasn't long either, so it wouldn't constantly poke at the spot inside him that would make him lose control. Walking around with a flagrant hard on wasn't bad when you were working in the archives. Sporting a constant erection around his betters was slightly less polite. He breathed deep, and squeezed his arse experimentally. It pulled the plug just a bit deeper, but the flared base kept it from being swallowed by his colon. No tail, so he'd still be able to ask questions easily.   
  
"Thank you, sir."   
  
This time, tears did cloud his voice. They weren't spilling across his cheeks yet, but he could feel them well up. Grateful. So, so grateful.   
  
Chuckling, Jack checked the plug, patted his arse one last time, and pulled his bottoms back into place; the elastic dragging deliciously across red skin.   
  
"You're welcome. You ok to go out again?"   
  
Gamely, Ianto nodded and pushed himself up. He sank to his knees to show gratitude, not just because his legs were still just a tad shaky. It would pass soon, and then he'd be able to walk without showing any outward signs of what had happened to him. Jack let him lick for a bit, petting his hair as he did so.   
  
"You've been doing great so far, keep up the good work. There's lunch waiting for you."   
  
The boy's tongue froze. Food. He'd be rewarded with food?   
  
"Thank you, sir. I'll do my best to earn it, sir."   
  
"Again, I don't doubt that. Go."   
  
Jack was gentle with his dazed boy, helping him to his feet and out the door. The reminders pushing him straight to the tasks that had been set for him. The thoughts of food vanishing the second he picked up the papers he'd left neatly stacked. In his absence, more had been placed randomly around his table. He had a lot of catching up to do. He'd make them proud. He'd earn the food. He'd show them he was capable of working.   
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
His lunch came after that of the rest of the team.   
  
In all actuality, he'd thought he'd not worked hard enough to earn it. He'd chastised himself endlessly while he handed out the sandwiches. The team had gathered in the conference room to make up a quick progress report. They'd ploughed through more than half of the confiscated objects, and Jack and Owen had worked their way through most of the prisoners. They'd been interrogated and retconned. Most would be dropped off at their houses later on today to wake up with several months missing from their minds. The ringleaders weren't as lucky, locked up without the comfort of sleeping pills to await handling. Their fate would be in UNIT's hands.   
  
Ianto had seen them, pacing their cells, when he'd brought them their lunch. While he too was some sort of prisoner, they didn't need to do anything to earn their meals. He'd done way worse than these men. He'd kept his eyes low, ignoring their calls for information and accepting their insults silently. He deserved no better.   
  
"Owen and I will be dropping most of them off later. The retcon should keep them knocked out long enough for us to get the stories straight before we do that." Jack pointed with his half eaten sandwich, a salad leaf taking the opportunity to escape onto the shiny table. Ianto made a note to clean it off later, wincing at the smear of mayonnaise left on the wood when Jack swiped up the salad and quickly ate it. "Tosh, I'd like you to take a break from filing, look into their addresses and stuff. Make sure we don't run into unexpected problems. Gwen, you look into a nice cover story."   
  
The others nodded, and Ianto knew he'd need to up his game. If he was the only one working on the files, it would progress even slower. He couldn't slow down. He had to show his capabilities. Jack had trusted him enough to work on this; he didn't want to disappoint the older man. Jack was the first one to show any faith in his abilities. Proving the older man wrong was low on his to do list.   
  
"Ianto, you stay for a minute."   
  
Jack called him back after the others had filed out to their new tasks. This was it. He'd be chastised for his lacking work, and then hopefully be given a second chance at proving himself.   
  
Instead, Jack set down his bowl. It wasn't steaming too much, but the boy could clearly see that the contents were heated through.   
  
"You've been working hard. I don't want you collapsing. Eat."   
  
Ianto instantly recognised the leftover Indian from last night. The food Jack had barely fed him before he'd broken down. He knelt carefully, licking at the fragrant sauces. Jack had wisely mixed the rice, meat, veg and sauce together already. It would have been a mess to eat through layers of sauce and toppings to reach the rice. Most of the curry would have ended up smeared across his face instead of in his belly. As it was, he could eat neater, savouring each bite as he quickly chewed and swallowed. This was sustenance, food to keep him going.   
  
He would have to get back to work as soon as possible.   
  
"The reminders helping?"   
  
The boy nodded, immensely grateful for both the food, the spanking, and the plug. 

1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	105. Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn the internet and its fickle ways! I've not been able to post this chapter for sooo long. It sat around on my onedrive without a computer connected to the internet for over a week! But have no fear. I've returned, with a chapter I rewrote three times (and that's supposed to be a charm of some sort). Enjoy! ... I hope.

  
Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

 

#memberblock { width: 99%; margin: 1em auto; float: left; }  
.column { float: left; width: 32%; }  
html>body .column { width: 33%; }  
#category_content, #categoryblock { width: 99%; margin: 0 auto;}  
html>body #category_content, html>body #categoryblock { display: table; width: 100%; }  
.row { float: left;}  
html>body .row { display: table-row; float: none;}  
.catblockcell { padding: 0 1ex 1ex 0;}  
.catblockdiv { float: left; width: 32%;}  
html>body .catblockdiv {display: table-cell; float: none; width: 33%; }  
.cleaner { clear: both; height: 1px; font-size: 1px; border: none; margin: 0; padding: 0; background: transparent; }

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Torchwood](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=16)  
---  
**My punishment** by [trouble seeker](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=18618) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=149582) \- [202](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=149582)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=105) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=all)   


Author's Notes:

Damn the internet and its fickle ways! I've not been able to post this chapter for sooo long. It sat around on my onedrive without a computer connected to the internet for over a week! But have no fear. I've returned, with a chapter I rewrote three times (and that's supposed to be a charm of some sort). Enjoy! ... I hope.   
  
Also, I'm sacrificing a couple of goats to the old gods to ensure a more consistent internet connection.   
  
1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112

  
  
The surprise Ianto showed at the food shouldn’t have bothered him, but it still stung. Jack did his best to hide his disappointment behind easy questions; watching Ianto nod as he ate was better than staring at his boy in silence while he wondered how he'd ever fix this.   
  
_Baby steps._ He had to remind himself. _Baby steps. It's not like you're on a time limit_.   
  
Unlike this morning, he didn't let Ianto lick at an obviously empty dish. Taking the thing away from him decisively, ignoring the puppy eyes that followed him as he did. He knew why Ianto was behaving as he was — he'd made sure Ianto was never sure when his next meal would come — but he had to get him to break the habit.   
  
The regular meals would help with that, but Ianto would need to regain some self control when it came to his plate. Forcing him to relinquish it would hopefully help him realise there was nothing to be gained from frantically licking an empty dish.   
  
He'd be fed again tonight, and the routine of breakfast, lunch, and dinner would eventually manifest itself in a well mannered human instead of a starved slave. Jack swallowed thickly as he set down the bowl on the table. He'd forced his strong young Ianto to regress into nothing more than a terrified animal; cowering at his feet.   
  
The renewed revelation reinforced by the fact that Ianto was curled in on himself where he'd left him. A wholly different creature than the neat and tidy man he remembered sitting at this very table tucking a napkin into his shirt to protect it. How long before he could tell Ianto to sit on a chair and use a knife and fork without fearing some form of retribution? How long till Ianto stopped looking at food like it was a miracle?   
  
How long till he walked away from this all? How long till he left it all behind him with sure steps? How long till Ianto left _him_ behind?   
  
The relief that came with the knowledge that it wouldn't be soon, tasted bittersweet. He couldn't make Ianto sit in a chair and use a knife and fork right now or even next week. Or he could, but it wouldn't help. It would frighten and traumatise the boy, and then they'd be further back than when they started.   
  
He'd have Ianto at his side for a bit yet.   
  
_Baby steps._   
  
"Had enough?"   
  
"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir. Can I serve you, sir?"   
  
The words came out in a long string, Ianto looking up at him with wide, blown eyes. The captain had hoped he'd be able to bond the younger man to him in another way than fear, but the worship directed at him was of another level.   
  
It reminded him of a cult follower; brainwashed and drugged beyond his mind. And he had no intention of becoming the next Jim Jones; with or without cyanide.   
  
The captain shook himself. It would fade with continued good care! It was just the sudden rush of flavours and food after nothing but slop and oatmeal. But he'd need to keep an eye on it, lest Ianto stay too dependant.   
  
_Baby steps. Just baby steps_.   
  
"You're welcome." That wasn't too strange to say, was it? Not too far out of character to make Ianto uneasy. "I'd rather you get back to work. Everything still going well?"   
  
The boy bobbed his head, thanking him for the opportunity to work once more. And Jack wondered what those eyes would look like if he let Ianto unbuckle him and do what he wanted. Would the worship make way for lust, or would the two high emotions blend in those blown pupils?   
  
"You can get back to work now, Ianto."   
  
Ignoring the urge, he brushed past the kneeling man and was out of the door before he could hear any response the other man gave. Across the walkway and down into the belly of his home. Work would take his mind off of thoughts he had no business thinking.   
  
"Soooo_ Which ones do you want out of here first?"   
  
Owen looked at him funny when he capped his hands, but the doctor let his eyes drift back to the file in his hands almost instantly.   
  
"Suddenly so energetic?"   
  
Jack grinned, pacing in front of the cells filled with sleeping gangsters.   
  
"I don't mind having some extra company down here for Janet once in a while, but a crowd like this? I'm ready to get rid of em. Any idea how much it's cost us already to keep this lot fed?"   
  
Janet growled when he passed in front of her cell, and he couldn't help the cheerful wave that would set the creature off even more. Behind him, he could hear the file hit a table.   
  
"Not sure, but I'm sure you saved a lot of money starving the tea boy. I suspect we have funds to spare."   
  
Jack turned his back on the weevil, raising his hands in surrender. A sign of submission not unnoticed by the alien, who promptly attacked the glass separating her from her captor. Jack didn't flinch.   
  
"Easy, Owen. I'm feeding him now, aren't I? I made a mistake. Let's move on, ok?"   
  
Owen grunted, and grumpily mashed the number pad to the cell nearest to him.   
  
"These should do as well as any of the lot."   
  
Instead of responding, and reigniting the doctor's ire, Jack just marched into the cell after the smaller man, and grabbed the feet of the sleeping prisoner Owen indicated. Together, they picked him up, and dropped him on a transporter pallet covered with a mat recovered from a stash of old sports equipment. It would allow them to trek the men up four at a time instead of one by one using the gurney reserved for this task. It would speed up the process significantly.   
  
Over the next few hours, They did just that. Carting bodies — alive not dead, for once — back into the SUV, picking up the papers provided by the girls, and dropping the guys off back home.   
  
One or two of the men were left in compromising positions. All it would take, was an anonymous tip to Cardiff's finest, and they'd be locked away for other crimes before they did anything stupid; again. They didn't even need to dip into Torchwood's own stash of confiscated drug paraphernalia, there were plenty of illegal substances to redistribute among the gangs' members.   
  
The men not dangerous enough to be sent straight back into another form of confinement would wake to their own beds and a kicking hangover that would stop them from debating any other reasons for the memory loss. Who knows, the fear of waking up without the last month or two in their mind might have even led a couple of them to sober up completely.   
  
Sufficiently frustrated by the entire scenario, Owen and Jack took their mutual disgruntlement out on the men by propping them up in ridiculous poses, and setting the stage for some serious soul searching. The last man to find his bed, would wake to a mountain of empty bottles, artfully arranged into the shape of a cock, complete with shaving cream jizz spraying across his bedroom floor. Icing on the cake, was the upended vodka bottle slowly draining its contents into the man's lap, and subsequently, his mattress.   
  
By the time they got back to the hub, their crabby mood had dissipated completely.   
  
"What are you two laughing like school children for? Spill it."   
  
Gwen hounded them, demanding satisfaction, till Owen grabbed a couple of beers from the kitchen and regaled the girls with their escapades. Before long, all of them were drinking and laughing. The absurdity and stress melting under laughter.   
  
No one missed Ianto. No one _noticed_ him either.   
  
Jack only just saw him leaving a platter of crisps next to Owen's hip by accident; looking over as he set his barely touched bottle down on the floor. If he hadn't, he'd have grabbed for the food on instinct without ever questioning its origins.   
  
Ianto had always been good at reading their moods and needs while staying out of the way; a skill that had evolved into pure ninja techniques it would seem.   
  
The younger man knew he'd been caught, looking right at Jack for a couple of seconds before hurriedly making to move away again. The captain hesitated for a moment while Ianto turned back towards the table he'd been diligently working at; the heaps of papers greatly diminished. Jack took in the neat stacks of files and boxes of artefacts, and decided Ianto had done enough for the day. Reaching out, he snagged the boy's hood just before he walked out of reach.   
  
The single tug was enough to bring Ianto to his side with questioning eyes. Jack deduced he was being quiet to not disturb the lively conversation still going on right next to them. Not wanting to draw too much attention to the change in group dynamic, the captain merely nodded to the group.   
  
Ianto took it in his stride, sinking to his knees at Jack's feet at once, leaning slightly against Jack's chair and facing the impromptu circle. Deep blue eyes tilted up, searching for approval; feedback. Jack nodded, smiling at the relief translated into ever so slightly sagging shoulders. Ianto was relaxing, if just a bit. Jack carded his fingers through thick curls and reached for a handful of crisps.   
  
The introduction of Ianto went smoothly, even if he was still on his knees. At least he wasn't serving them, as much an observer of Owen's growing stories as the rest of them. Keeping his gaze on Owen's gestures, the captain made to reach down for his beer.   
  
He didn't often drink, but the taste of the darker ale was something he enjoyed once in a while. Still, he wouldn't finish the bottle, preferring small sips for their taste, rather than long pulls that would leave him tipsy. He didn't have a great track record with alcohol, tending to abuse the drink once he got hold of it. Better to stay away till the situation called for nothing but an alcohol fuelled oblivion.   
  
He never managed to reach all the way down, though. The cold bottle pressed into his reaching palm before he'd moved more than a foot. Ianto had his head down, but he'd obviously been paying attention to what was happening enough to pre-emptively pick up the beer.   
  
"Thanks."   
  
He didn't say it loudly, just lifting the bottle to his lips and taking a sip. It was the correct thing to do. Ianto shifted and once more relaxed; leaning more into the chair's legs instead of sitting straight up in position, arms down on his knees as he smiled a tiny smile.   
  
Gwen noticed too, throwing Jack a questioning look. Choosing not to answer it, he nudged Ianto with his knee and handed the bottle back. It was placed promptly back into the same spot Jack had put it before. The ring of condensation still beading on the floor. Another nudge, got his boy to look up at him, and he held out a crisp, watching adoringly as Ianto opened his mouth and accepted the treat with little to no hesitation. He lowered his head with a muted whimper of pleasure to chew languidly.   
  
_Baby steps. Baby steps._   
  
It was an easy middle ground. Ianto not slaving away somewhere in the background, but not yet an equal. No tension, except the confused looks from his co-workers. Though Tosh and Owen looked pleased to have the fifth man with them.   
  
They talked for over an hour. Tosh getting up to refill the crisps and hand out new beers when they ran out. Jack shaking his head when Ianto looked at him with confused eyes. The fear had returned, but it dissipated slowly as the rest of the group settled back into their conversations.   
  
Eventually, Tosh, Owen and Gwen filed out of the hub. It left Jack lounging on the couch everyone had migrated to as the low level of alcohol demanded comfier spaces to sit than desks, with Ianto still kneeling as close to him as the other man felt he was allowed.   
  
"You ok, Ianto?"   
  
The younger man looked up obediently.   
  
"I'm good, sir. May I serve you?"   
  
Jack sighed, regretting the sound instantly when he saw Ianto cringe away. Ianto still saw himself as a tool, and there was only one reason he saw himself like that. Training. Vicious, and cruel training.   
  
Ianto was very aware of what would happen to him once he had no one to serve. It didn't matter that it was no longer a truth, Ianto believed it. There was no way he couldn't.   
  
"Come here, boy."   
  
He let his tone soften, smiling when Ianto scooted closer and rested his head on his thigh. Still very much like a dog, but then he'd only been a boy for a day.   
  
"I just wanted to know how your day was, Ianto. You did more than I expected." Except that was the wrong way to put it. Made it seem like he'd not expected Ianto to be capable of the work. The captain tried again. "Or at least, you got way further than I thought you would get. How did you handle it? So much work in such a little timespan."   
  
Those impossibly open blue eyes showed nothing but awe. Jack watched as his boy licked his plush lips and searched for his words.   
  
"I did what you asked of me, sir. I'm so grateful for the opportunity. Working like this. Serving you. I'm so happy to be allowed to do this. And I can do at least as much as I did before ... before ..."   
  
Ianto faltered, his face pulling into a grimace as he remembered his 'crimes'. Before Jack could intervene, the boy found his voice again.   
  
"I wasn't functioning at optimum level then, too busy trying to keep myself hidden. Now I know my place." The boy looked up again, conviction in his voice and expression. "I know where I belong, and what my purpose is thanks to you. Serving you and Torchwood. It's what I am now. And I'm happy to do it. Happy to do anything. For you."   
  
The last seemed an afterthought, tagged on hastily yet heartfelt. Jack reached out reflexively and scratched his nails down Ianto's skull. Torchwood and its director intertwined in Ianto's mind. No doubt due to the fact that Jack had been the one to break him, and train him.   
  
Ianto rose up on his knees a bit, eyes fluttering shut as he followed the hand dragging up and down his hairline. He'd be the one to piece him back together again as well. Jack swore it.  
  
"I know you didn't have to risk letting me near paperwork like this. But you did and I just wanted to be worthy of such trust. I did my best, sir. It felt good to serve you."   
  
Ianto looked drugged, breath hitching as he was petted.   
  
"I can only hope you approve of what I did."   
  
And here, Jack found his in. Picking the conversation back up.   
  
"I approve very much, Ianto. You've been a _very_ good boy."   
  
Ianto moaned, and when his hips pushed forward just a tad, Jack got a good look at just how much those words affected the younger man.   
  
"And you were paying attention too, weren't you? Got us food before we even asked for it."   
  
He could see Ianto take and hold a breath, frozen in time under Jack's moving hand.   
  
"You did good, Ianto."   
  
And out. A whoosh of hot air and relief as his boy came back to life.   
  
"You were working on your assignments, but saw what we needed." Jack let his hand trail down to Ianto's neck, drawing the younger man back in. He stroked a thumb over the massive purple bruise he'd sucked there last night. "I knew you'd be good for me. Knew I could trust you."   
  
Ianto was breathing harder, like the words of praise alone were doing it for him. Hard and aroused, ready to come as if Jack had been sucking him. And if that didn't spark a number of beautiful ideas. But first he had to get some food into Ianto.   
  
"Hungry boy?"   
  
Another second of hesitation, Ianto freezing as if he was deciding to trust or fear the question. In the end, the nod didn't seem as defeated or terrified as it had days ago, but there was no eagerness there yet either. The boy was hedging, answering without taking a sure stance. It was _progress_ , and Jack wasn't about to let the opportunity go to waste.   
  
"Good." He mirrored Ianto's nod. "Cause I'm starving, and you've done more than enough work for today so that means take out."   
  
Ianto seemed horrified to be told he'd overworked himself, but the boy was too polite to contradict his master. Jack went on undeterred.   
  
"There was a coupon in the mail for a new place. For ribs or something." Jack pushed up from the couch, still ignoring Ianto's confusion. "You go set up some drinks n'stuff. I want to watch a movie, so we'll eat here. Ok?"   
  
"Yes. Yes, sir."   
  
Jack walked off, leaving Ianto to his own devices as he hunted for the coupon. Finger food would be a great way to feed Ianto without making it too formal or dumping stuff in the dog's bowl. He could drag out the meal as long as he wanted and feed his boy up for hours.   
  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
The food smelled delicious, and Jack didn't waste any time unwrapping and unboxing the vast amount of dishes. Even though he didn't actually originate from the US, people assumed it because of his accent, and over time he'd grown to appreciate the country even if it was only for their indulgent cuisine.   
  
Five different kinds of ribs, from plain to honey glazed. Baby potatoes wrapped in bacon. Four types of wings. A bowl full of shredded pork that looked like it couldn't possibly be any more juicy. A platter of spicy looking shrimp. Corn on the cob seared shut on a grill. Some form of mixed vegetable salad, and a side of celery and carrot sticks, because he had to keep Ianto healthy while he got him to fill up. And of course, a nice big portion of curly fries.   
  
He'd gone all out, ordering a bit of just about anything that seemed decadent.   
  
"Ianto?"   
  
Too focussed on the food, Jack hadn't noticed the lack of kneeling men in the vicinity of the assorted drinks. There was the choice between coke, fanta, water, and beer, but no Ianto.   
  
"Yes, sir."   
  
Only slightly out of breath, Ianto jogged into the frame. Jack raised an eyebrow, and got his unasked question answered at once.   
  
"I had some time left after I got your drinks ready, so I cleaned up a bit. And then finished another file or two."   
  
Nodding, Jack started up his laptop. He didn't know what they were going to watch yet, but comedy seemed a good way to end the day.   
  
"I apologise if I overstepped my boundaries, sir. I just thought that my time would be better spent serving you instead of waiting. Not that I mind waiting of course. I'm happy to kneel where you want me."   
  
"Come here, Ianto."   
  
The captain hushed his boy's rambling.   
  
"You want to keep working when you've got down time, you can. You don't have to, but you can."   
  
Ianto crawled closer, glancing at the food before settling next to Jack's legs.   
  
"I'm happy to serve you, sir. Happy to work."   
  
Using his foot, Jack dragged the table closer.   
  
"Here, get up. You can take them off."   
  
Ever obedient, Ianto had clambered onto the couch instantly, but he'd curled himself in such a way that his feet dangled over the edge uncomfortably while still pressing himself into Jack's side. Now that he had permission, the boy quickly stripped shoes and socks, and arranged himself more naturally. Jack smiled down at him, stroking through dark curls, then down the boy's curved back.   
  
"Better?"   
  
Seemingly emboldened, Ianto nodded and crowded a bit closer, letting his head fit into Jack's lap.   
  
"Thank you, sir."   
  
Leaving his boy to snuggle up to his side, Jack clicked away on his laptop. Eventually coming up with Ace Ventura. He'd seen the first one at some point, and had never gotten around to the follow up film. Humour would be easy to watch, and he doubted anything in the film could harm what he was trying to do with Ianto.   
  
The very second he hit play, Ianto peeked up from where he'd snuggled into the captain's lap. Jack looked down at the suddenly interested man doing his best to return to where he'd been lounging.   
  
"Seen it before?"   
  
"Yes, sir."   
  
Jack curled his fingers into Ianto's hair and gently tugged him up again.   
  
"Did you like it?"   
  
The boy nodded, fear and hope warring on his face. Jack knew it probably wasn't a hope to be allowed to eat and watch the film. Ianto was probably praying to be left unpunished - or not too harshly punished, Jack remembered how bad Ianto had felt about a bad deed being left alone - for moving and enjoying without permission. The slave, or the object would have been sent away to suffer in his cell, or at least put in a difficult position to remind him he was nothing. But the pet had been permitted some leeway when it came to moving . And Jack hoped Ianto would catch on to the fact that a boy had a couple of extra freedoms when it came to staying put.   
  
He went for an affectionate laugh, letting Ianto see and hear his smile. Ianto had the right to know that his enthusiasm was appreciated.   
  
"You can watch if you want to."   
  
The captain quickly lowered the hand still holding Ianto's head up, when they boy's jaw went completely lax and the rest of his body gave up alongside it; putting plenty more strain on cute curls. So being allowed to watch was unexpected. God what had he done to the kid?   
  
"Do you want to? It's ok if you don't want to watch it again if you've seen it before."   
  
Mute, Ianto nodded in the older man's lap. That brought up other visuals again, so Jack just cleared his throat and moved to the food. Patting Ianto's head absently.   
  
"They specialise in American food. I ordered a bit of everything. Bit of a test run in case we want to order from again. Wouldn't want to subject the rest to subpar food, would we?"   
  
Eyes swivelling between the screen, the food and Jack's face, Ianto realised he'd been asked a question.   
  
"No, sir?"   
  
Jack just laughed and grabbed a boneless wing. They cost a bit extra, but this way he could feed them to Ianto without having to have the boy nibble around small bones. He moaned around the decadent mouthful.   
  
"God these are good. Here."   
  
Without waiting for an answer, Jack offered a second wing to the boy nestled in his lap. Not quite as surprised by the sudden offer of food, or perhaps becoming accustomed to being fed, Ianto opened his mouth at once and daintily bit off a small piece.   
  
The wing was delicious, Jack knew it was. He was still licking extra sauce from his lips and teeth, but seeing Ianto's eyes roll back and then close in unadulterated pleasure far exceeded what he'd gotten from the food. The boy chewed slowly, swallowed and licked his lips before his lids fluttered open again.   
  
"Good huh?"   
  
Ianto nodded, groaning as he licked his lips again. Jack could see the beginning of a 'thank you' and cut it off.   
  
"Here, take it."   
  
Still muddled with the newest experience, Ianto wriggled around, and reached for the morsel held out to him. Content, Jack reached for the second flavour, smelling the potent garlic sauce before stuffing the entire wing in his mouth. Groaning, he looked down to see a dazed Ianto staring intently at the half eaten wing in his hands. Jack frowned, picking at a piece of skin stuck between his teeth. Still, Ianto didn't move.   
  
"You can eat it, Ianto."   
  
The captain wanted to see a sheepish smile, or perhaps even just a shy expression. The manic worship that was warring with the disbelief in Ianto's eyes made him uncomfortable; he didn't deserve such worship. Jack didn't stick around to watch as Ianto went for another bite, looking instead at Jim Carrey surrounded by animals as he meditated.   
  
But Ianto called his attention back down again. The boy was making muted sounds of pleasure, squirming ever so slightly. Jack felt this heart clench at the sight. Ianto was _licking_ at the meat in between his fingers rather than biting at it. Jack pulled in a breath.   
  
Ianto didn't think he'd get anything else, did he? No, of course he didn't. He'd made sure of it. Ianto had learned to beg for scraps and be thankful for the barest taste possible. It was a miracle Ianto hadn't flinched while he took the food. It was too much to expect Ianto to eat real food — not leftovers mixed in a bowl — and think he'd get more.   
  
But how did he address this without panicking his boy? Jack reached for another garlic wing, and ate it slowly as he thought. He could always just order the younger man to eat normally, but would it be productive?   
  
He couldn't know. He couldn't be sure.   
  
He couldn't risk it. Wouldn't risk Ianto dreading real food; bolting it as quickly as he could in fear of displeasing people.   
  
Another glance told him Ianto was still licking, though he'd nibbled off a tiny piece of the skin at one point. Jack went down his list of options, sighed, and blindly picked one.   
  
"Gods these are good. Here, try_"   
  
Acting like he hadn't noticed the snail's pace his boy was setting, Jack reached down to offer the second half of the wing he'd just picked up. Halting and frowning in mock confusion when he saw Ianto with his barely touched wing — apart from it missing most of the sauce. He'd been planning on forcing out a laugh, but the utterly befuddled expression on the boy's face pulled the chuckle out of him so naturally he didn't have to.   
  
"Taking your time with that one?"   
  
Mute, eyes and sauce stained lips wide, Ianto nodded.   
  
"I know they're good, but if you take too long with just that one you'll miss out on tasting the rest. And believe me, these are too good to miss out on. Here."   
  
Knowing what the other man's reaction would be, Jack slipped two fingers — covered in the sticky garlic sauce — into Ianto's mouth. Right on que, the boy closed his lips and sucked. The blissful expression reminiscent of someone getting his very first high. Except Ianto's reactions were too attuned to Jack's preferences for the flavour to keep him from diligently cleaning the digits in his mouth as he sucked them deep. Jack let him suckle for a full minute, Jim Carrey pulling a slinky out in his peripheral.   
  
Ianto whimpered when he tugged his fingers out again, eyes closed and breathing hard, the boy let his mouth hang slightly open.   
  
"You want a piece of this one too?"   
  
A shaky nod. Ianto kept his eyes closed, body trembling minutely where it rested across Jack.   
  
"Oh but you're gonna have to finish your other piece first. Not going to let food go to waste, are we?"   
  
"Nosir."   
  
Still not back to completely calm, the boy raised his hands — he'd kept a tight hold on the food — and polished off the wing in only four bites. After each one, he paused right after the swallow, flinching under his skin while he brought the food back up to bite. Jack watched, unwilling to hurry Ianto along even more than this.   
  
"Such a good boy, eating what I gave you. You like it?"   
  
Ianto flushed a deeper red. The colour already creeping under the collar of his hoody.   
  
"Yes, sir. Thankyousir."   
  
Jack gave another chuckle, loving the way his laughter seemed to open Ianto's face up like a flower. He held the second piece of chicken out for Ianto, dangling it close to his open mouth.   
  
"Is my boy ready for his second piece?"   
  
Ianto's eyes flew open, staring right past the food and into Jack's. He nodded.   
  
"Gonna be a good big boy'n eat it all?"   
  
Another nod, wider eyes that help hope and something along the lines of eagerness; the earlier mania lost.   
  
"Yeah you are."   
  
Jack tossed the chicken down, and Ianto caught it expertly. The boy knew not to drop things, most of all food. The wing was in his mouth quickly, and Jack chuckled at the image of a squirrel guarding an exceptionally good nut as he gnawed at it. He reached past the next two piles of wings for a glazed rib.   
  
The meat was so well cooked, it fell off the bone with hardly any coaxing, melting on his tongue as he moaned. They were _so_ going to order from the place again, though he didn't know if he wanted to share with Owen or Gwen. They both knew how to appreciate good food, and there would be such a fight for the final scraps it might not be worth it.   
  
In his lap, Ianto was sucking the sauce from his own fingers with such gusto, that Jack had to shift in his seat. Those moans were usually reserved for when he was doing something very different than feeding his boy, and his cock had grown accustomed to being very much a participant when they were around.   
  
Ignoring the sudden onset of the base emotion, the captain focussed on his other primal urge, and set his teeth into a second rib. There was something utterly satisfying about gnawing meat off of bone, something that soothed the primitive creature that still growled within every human.   
  
They settled into a rhythm. Watching the increasing antics of Ace while eating and feeding. Ianto readily accepted whatever tidbit Jack gave him, and was content to suck on a bare bone for minutes — probably hours if Jack didn't take them away — and the captain recognised the behaviour. In truth, Ianto was like a dog. Freshly rescued from an abusive home, and unsure of his footing. Eager to feed, but unwilling to overstep boundaries by reaching for the food. Utterly terrified of, yet worshipping the hand that fed him.   
  
All the food had the same reaction on the boy. Be it meat or veg, Ianto ate it with rapturous diligence. If Jack had held out an empty plate for him, Ianto would have licked it clean just as perfectly as he did the captain's fingers. He didn't though, careful to keep Ianto on this side of human behaviour, even if he was being fed by hand.   
  
The longer the meal went on, the more relaxed Ianto became. And it satisfied Jack to no end when Ianto fearlessly adjusted himself, so he could either eat or watch the screen more comfortably. At the end of the movie — bat safe and sound — their dynamic had shifted from master and slave to one of a couple. Pampered housemate rather than a pet being indulged for once. Ianto laughed softly at jokes and whined when he felt Jack was ignoring him too long.   
  
As it was, Jack had a hand on Ianto at all times. Either petting the younger man, teasing him, feeding him, or playing with him in some other way. Stealing kisses from a flirtatious boy who returned them passionately rather than passively allowing whatever his master wanted.   
  
Ianto was even the one who made the first step towards more adult activities once the credits started rolling. Wriggling onto his stomach, he nosed at Jack's cock — erect of course, he still hadn't lost his attraction to Ianto — while a hand palmed greedily at the captain's spread thighs.   
  
Warm, sated, and full, Jack let his head fall back with a groan. He'd been doing his very best to ignore his rising sexual needs. Having Ianto just turn straight to it and rub against him like that encouraged his resolve to crumble.   
  
Ianto was taking the lead, wasn't that a good thing?   
  
And his lead seemed to extend further than just nuzzling, fingers clawing up suddenly too tight trouser legs to tear at his belt, stripping it efficiently from its loops. Jack groaned and forced himself to hold still, he _had_ to see how far Ianto's resolve went. How far Ianto would take this without direction.   
  
The belt clattered to the floor noisily, and nimble fingers moved to his buttons, his zip, pulling at his waistband with hungry moans. Jack obliged his boy, lifting his hips to let Ianto drag away the stifling layers of cloth.   
  
And there, Ianto paused. As if stricken dumb by the sight of Jack's erection poking its head out from underneath his shirt, the soft blue only making the deep red head stand out more vividly. The captain panted for air, and dropped his eyes — head still too heavy to talk his neck back into working — and saw Ianto looking up at him. The question in his eyes was more than clear. _Please_. But Jack kept silent, and let his eyes drift shut again.   
  
_No directions. No orders. What would he do?_

1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	106. Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right. storytime. The day after I posted chapter 104, I got my marks back from the uni courses I'm taking. I managed to fail 5 of them, one so badly I got a 5 out of 20. I hadn't expected 5 (I knew one of them would be a bust, turns out that one was a 9). I was crushed. I didn't really recognize it for what it was at the moment, but I had a breakdown. Everything I did was bad, everything I touched was crap ... you know the drill. I actually scrapped this and the next chapter, and even threw out the hard copies I write before typing them up. Luckily for me (and this story) I have an amazing boyfriend who noticed and coaxed me back out into the open. He started me on drawing again - bought me a next sketchbook - made me go for walks with our dogs (pup is doing great by the way, he's getting really big) and pushed a pen in my hand and told me to write. He told me it wouldn't be bad, and after a while I was clear enough to notice that he was right. I saw that while I may not be the best at anything, I didn't suck. I didn't ruin things by breathing near them. The exams were an unlucky step, but I've got the chance to redo them (4, not going to overdo myself again) in a week (18.24.25.7). I've been studying, and I know I'll do better (I hope, but who knows). I rewrote this, and I'm happy with it. I don't know when I'll have the time to get 106 out, but rest assured that my fragile little mind has bitten down on it again, and I'm not letting it go.

  
Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

 

#memberblock { width: 99%; margin: 1em auto; float: left; }  
.column { float: left; width: 32%; }  
html>body .column { width: 33%; }  
#category_content, #categoryblock { width: 99%; margin: 0 auto;}  
html>body #category_content, html>body #categoryblock { display: table; width: 100%; }  
.row { float: left;}  
html>body .row { display: table-row; float: none;}  
.catblockcell { padding: 0 1ex 1ex 0;}  
.catblockdiv { float: left; width: 32%;}  
html>body .catblockdiv {display: table-cell; float: none; width: 33%; }  
.cleaner { clear: both; height: 1px; font-size: 1px; border: none; margin: 0; padding: 0; background: transparent; }

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Torchwood](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=16)  
---  
**My punishment** by [trouble seeker](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=18618) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=149976) \- [202](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=149976)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=106) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=all)   


Author's Notes:

All right. storytime. The day after I posted chapter 104, I got my marks back from the uni courses I'm taking. I managed to fail 5 of them, one so badly I got a 5 out of 20. I hadn't expected 5 (I knew one of them would be a bust, turns out that one was a 9). I was crushed. I didn't really recognize it for what it was at the moment, but I had a breakdown. Everything I did was bad, everything I touched was crap ... you know the drill. I actually scrapped this and the next chapter, and even threw out the hard copies I write before typing them up. Luckily for me (and this story) I have an amazing boyfriend who noticed and coaxed me back out into the open. He started me on drawing again - bought me a next sketchbook - made me go for walks with our dogs (pup is doing great by the way, he's getting really big) and pushed a pen in my hand and told me to write. He told me it wouldn't be bad, and after a while I was clear enough to notice that he was right. I saw that while I may not be the best at anything, I didn't suck. I didn't ruin things by breathing near them. The exams were an unlucky step, but I've got the chance to redo them (4, not going to overdo myself again) in a week (18.24.25.7). I've been studying, and I know I'll do better (I hope, but who knows). I rewrote this, and I'm happy with it. I don't know when I'll have the time to get 106 out, but rest assured that my fragile little mind has bitten down on it again, and I'm not letting it go.  
  
1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112

  
  
  
Ianto stared for at least a full minute, heavy breaths puffing right against the cock in front of him. Keeping Jack more than interested as the boy weighed his options. The captain was sure that any second now, trained reason would return to the younger man, and he'd have a begging mess on the floor. That, and an erection that could split rocks - which would be ignored.   
  
Except Ianto seemed to think he had other options after all. And he decided on one with a growl that bordered on desperate. Cursing loudly, Jack's hands flew down to clutch in soft curls. It took more than a couple of deep sucking bobs that made his head spin, till he managed to release his boy's hair again.   
  
No direction. _Fuck_. No direction.   
  
Ianto didn't seem to mind the hands leaving again, keeping up the blowjob as he readjusted his body. First stretching out more on the couch, only to curl in closer again so the boy could push up on his hands to get more movement in his neck.   
  
Jack didn't know what to expect, but he didn't expect Ianto to pull off of him with a lurid slurp after a long moment of pure bliss buried deep inside his boy's throat. They'd never interrupted blowjobs before, and the captain groaned at the sudden loss. In one swift motion, Ianto was off the couch and on his knees in between Jack's spread legs. Even if he hadn't vowed to let his boy do as he pleased, Jack would have been too stunned to react. The same nimble fingers that had torn away his trousers, set to work on the row of buttons down his front. Expertly, each was pushed through its hole, and Jack groaned while Ianto uttered clipped little whimpers.   
  
Back to multitasking, his boy leant in and licked long heated stripes up his master's cock as he opened up the buttons. Mute — except for a couple of happy grunting noises — the captain watched. Watched Ianto lick, and suckle at him while he got him undressed. It felt a bit surreal, having his boy completely dressed as he himself was divested of his clothes. Usually it was the other way round, with him barely bothering to undress before taking what he desired from the nude man at his fingertips.   
  
Fingers fanned up his stomach to push the now opened shirt aside, and Jack couldn’t help arching up into the touch. Lower brain eager to help Ianto move forward, Jack sprung into action and pulled both the shirt, and the t-shirt below off in one go. Tossing it aside, he toed off his shoes and socks and shook his trousers completely away as well. Blessedly nude, he settled back down, and waited.   
  
Would Ianto even continue now that he'd moved on his own accord? Had he broken the spell? Jack let his eyes close, opening them almost instantly again with a clipped curse.   
  
"Fuck."   
  
God no his boy wasn't backing down. Instead, Ianto took full advantage of his newly bared chest, and just about jumped into his master's lap; nuzzling against his collarbone. Lithe tongue slipping from between parted lips to lick and suck at the overheated skin. Meandering slowly from Jack's chest, to his nipples. Head still heavy, Jack let it fall back with a sigh.   
  
He had to be dreaming. This was too good to be true.   
  
The boy took his time, lapping at each of his nipples like they tasted better than the meal he'd just about moaned his was through. Sucking them languidly between plump lips softly. Not once did teeth scrape harder than the barest touches. Ianto was doing his very best to make this pleasurable; keeping far away from anything that could be compared to pain.   
  
Breathing heavily, Ianto curled his hands around Jack's hips and rubbed against Jack's chest — and pebbly nipples — like a cat in the heat. Writhing in his master's lap, the boy let his lips find Jack's neck again. Only to moan in distaste when his own chest failed to make contact with Jack's, thwarted by his own wardrobe. Ianto moaned as he pushed up into Jack's chest and groin, unable to find the sensation he seemed to crave. Needy, the boy found words, panting them out against his master's neck.   
  
"Please, sir. Please_ please let me. God please."   
  
Jack groaned and gripped Ianto's waist to keep him still. It was hard enough to talk with living sex in your lap, let alone when it was grinding down on him in all the right ways. It seemed his boy was still very much running on some twisted autopilot. While pleasuring his owner was somehow allowed, removing the clothes Jack had told him to wear wasn't. He gently shushed the writhing man, unwilling to see him in distress when he could prevent it.   
  
"Of course, Ianto. Whatever you want, boy."   
  
Moaning his gratitude, Ianto managed to slither out of his clothes in seconds. Jack wasn't sure how his boy even managed it. One instant fully dressed ,and the next as nude as he could get without taking off his collar or the cuffs. He didn't even get up off his owner's lap completely, just wriggled enticingly.   
  
Jack gasped at the sudden skin on skin contact. Unable to resist, he grabbed Ianto's hips again, and ground his boy down onto him. Fuck, it was too good not to thrust up against that willing body. Leaving his lower body for Jack to control, Ianto happily licked his way back into the hollow of Jack's neck.   
  
Eventually, Jack managed to stop moving Ianto's groin for him, slowing his thrusts and loosening his hold on those still too bony hips. Rubbing his thumbs across them, Jack felt the muscle that had started building up around the bone. He knew it would take time for them to fill out even more. At last, he let his hands fall back to his sides, tilting his head back in surrender; letting Ianto take control again.   
  
He wasn't sure if Ianto would accept it. The boy seemed perfectly happy sucking light kisses into his owner's clavicle. Not hard enough to mark — claiming the older man that way probably too much for the boy to handle — but enough to let Jack hope that one day Ianto would use teeth and suction to show the rest of the world just how free he was.   
  
The captain needn't have worried. The second Jack let go of the proverbial reigns again, his boy recognised that his master had taken a step back. Slowly undulating his hips on his own accord; letting their cocks brush together leisurely.   
  
Licking even lower, Ianto had to adjust his seating, arching his back and arse back and out. It let his seeking tongue twirl all the way down to Jack's bellybutton. Dipping inside for the most fleeting of moments.   
  
But the younger man had a target, and it was even lower down. He shifted again till he was barely balancing on the edge of the couch on his knees, back arched out to allow his spine the room to bend low. Jack took in the vast expanse of pale skin spread out in his lap as moist pressure returned to his cock; the beautiful expanse of Ianto's writhing back that plumped up into the boy's arse.   
  
No, he couldn't close his eyes now. Not when this was available to burn onto his retinas.   
  
When the younger man let his entire back flex along with his head, Jack caught sight of another element in play. Between flushed cheeks — Ianto's blush was spreading, he hadn't spanked his boy hard enough that it would still visible — the bright blue of the plug stood proudly. Mesmerised, Jack reached out to trace the thick, flared base.   
  
Ianto reacted at once, melting forward. It forced Jack's cock deep into his throat, and gave his owner easier access to his arse. The captain took advantage of the position, pushing the plug a bit deeper, and then again when Ianto's moan vibrated deliciously around his cock.   
  
Jack fucked his boy like this for a while, loving the way Ianto moaned; the way he lost his rhythm when Jack kept going. By the time he finally let up, Ianto's back was covered in a sheer layer of sweat and he was sucking in ragged breaths as he valiantly tried to keep sucking. Laughing, the captain let his hand drop again, stopping only to card his fingers through sweaty curls.   
  
Ianto looked up at him, letting Jack's cock slip from red swollen lips. The abandoned member twitched at the sight. His boy's eyes blown and black as he stared. They did nothing but look into each others' eyes for a while, both regaining their breath. Ianto was obviously waiting for something, practically begging for whatever he wanted with his eyes. But Jack just stared, waiting for Ianto to either take what he wanted or ask for it. Or beg. Begging was always an option too.   
  
It took longer for the boy to crack than before. Ianto's unhappiness at being clothed not nearly as heavy on the scale of things in Jack's power as the plug was. But the boy wanted something. Whimpering, he stared and stared and stared. Only to let his eyes go all big and sad before bowing his head back to his master's cock. Ianto wasn't going to ask; he'd given up.   
  
Jack intercepted his boy's head, cupping his throat and pulling him back up again. The captain let the other man see his smile, softening his eyes and posture. He needed Ianto to know he wasn't upset at all before he started speaking.   
  
"Good boy's can ask for things they want."   
  
This time he was ready for the disbelief mixed with fear. This time it didn't make is heart clench tightly. This time he smiled warmly at his boy to encourage him to articulate his wants, and it was almost completely natural.   
  
It didn't hurt. It wasn't allowed to. He'd done this to himself.   
  
"I-- Please. I–God-- Please, please."   
  
Somehow keeping up the eye contact while he balanced precariously on the edge on the couch, Ianto struggled to find the words he needed. It was endearing to watch him, cheeks and lips flushed bright red; floundering.   
  
Jack wanted to kiss those lips. Wanted to draw Ianto in and promise to give him all he ever wanted. Wanted to do a lot of things, but he wasn't allowed to. He stayed put, smiling and waiting.   
  
"Please, can I take it out?"   
  
How Ianto managed the sudden full sentence, Jack had no idea. But now that the question had been asked he could move. He could surge up and wrap his arms around Ianto, pulling him up into a kiss. It was wonderful to be able to hold him like this. Proud, and loving the strength it took to ask for things he wanted.   
  
"Such a good boy asking me. My marvellous boy."   
  
The marvellous boy in question was shocked and mute as the praise washed over him.   
  
"You're the one who asked for a reminder. You think you're ok without it you can take it out whenever you want."   
  
When Ianto's hands moved — one to the plug, the other to the thick collar — Jack's smile wavered. Ianto didn't trust him. Didn't trust that there would be no pain the second he started pulling at the plug. His boy was far from fearless — probably more fear filled than anyone else Jack knew — but that didn't make him any less courageous. With a clicking, dry swallow, the younger man grabbed at the plug and pulled.   
  
Staring at the blue rubber like it was a holy relic, Ianto blinked stupidly. He'd removed a plug before, but that had been on a semi order; Jack had told him he wanted the plug gone. This was Ianto deciding he didn't need the reminder anymore, or at least that he wanted sex _more_ than he wanted the reminder. This was the boy acting on his _own_ desire. No matter how much he probably thought his owner wanted sex — he was too hard and naked to argue his way out of that assumption — removing that thick rubber bulb was _his_ choice. No orders, no different interpretations possible here.   
  
This was _big_.   
  
Jack took the plug away, claiming Ianto's lips. It provided the distraction Ianto needed, hands returning to the captain's jaw and surrendering to the kiss easily. Big as the step had been, Jack didn't want to rest on it for too long, lest the boy found fault in it. Instead, he led him right back to what he'd been frantically engaged in. Lust.   
  
When Jack pulled back out of the kiss later, Ianto wasn't thinking about his previous choices anymore. Instead, he blindly took advantage of his miraculously open arse. Rolling his hips up and up and up, till Jack could feel the tip of his cock brushing that tantalising furl of muscles. His cock wanted to do nothing more than push up and crawl its way up into that welcoming, warm entrance.   
  
Thankfully, Jack still had plenty of blood pumping around in his primary head. He squeezed big handfuls of plumping arse cheeks. It allowed him to prop Ianto up high enough so that he couldn't sink down, while keeping the contact sexual enough to assure Ianto his advances weren't being turned down.   
  
Still, the boy squirmed in his containing grasp, mewling as he tried to slide down. Unhappy with the arrested development. Ianto's expression so openly petulant, Jack couldn't help the full body laugh. Shaking with the sudden onset of hilarity, Ianto brushed down against his cock a couple of times, which only made the boy's expression shift between 'child who's been set free in a candy store unsupervised' and ' baby who's treat just got taken away'.   
  
Fighting for his own control — this was serious damnit — Jack pulled Ianto up against his chest. Smothering the last of his giggles in the curve of his boy's neck.   
  
"I think you'd prefer some lube for that. No?"   
  
Ianto looked at him curiously, promptly reaching back between his spread cheeks and sliding two fingers inside of himself. Watching the entire thing, Jack groaned in open want. The boy fingered himself slowly, stretching the digits apart as he tested the readiness of his hole.   
  
Ianto would still be a bit slick from the lube he'd used for the plug. But it would never be enough for comfortable sex. Jack hoped his boy would come to the same conclusion. If Ianto insisted he was fine to fuck as was, he'd pretty much be expected to go along with it. This was all about giving the younger man choices after all. He'd go along with whatever he wanted.   
  
Luckily, Ianto pulled his fingers back with a twist, and turned his glazed eyes back to his owner with the request for lube. It was more into the range of begging, but it was a request nonetheless. Jack carefully deposited his boy on the couch next to him, striding away to retrieve the bottle he'd slipped into his trouser pocket while he got the food.   
  
Turning back, he found Ianto exactly as he'd left him, hope written all over his pretty face. Had the boy thought he'd be left alone for daring to ask for lube? Jack shook the thoughts away like an irritating fly. Dropping down in his recently vacated spot, and tossed the lube to the other man before settling back into position. Once more giving Ianto the opportunity to back down or take what he wanted.   
  
Greedily, he watched Ianto take the bottle and liberally coat his fingers before reaching back and sliding them home — three at once. He watched as Ianto played with himself, smearing the sticky substance around his rim and as far inside as he could reach.   
  
Not that Ianto spent too much time prepping himself, or drawing out his own pleasure. The younger man was back in Jack's lap before he could fully appreciate the sight of Ianto sprawled out on the couch speared on his own fingers.   
  
Frantic.   
  
That was the adjective that best described the boy in his lap. Rushed movements that only relaxed into stillness when Ianto had himself resting right against Jack's cock again. Without any further prompting, Ianto braced himself on Jack's shoulders and let his thighs lower himself down gently. Eyes shut in ecstasy, the boy didn't stop moving till he bottomed out, firmly held in place by the cock in his arse.   
  
Jack panted harshly at the sudden heat clenching around his cock. It was an onslaught to his senses, and he gripped at Ianto's arse, keeping the boy close. It stopped the other man from bouncing too much, but Ianto seemed intent on moving any way he could; grinding forward and back insistently.   
  
The rest of the evening blurred together. From the fucking, to the clean-up. Jack wasn't sure of the details, except for some memorable snapshots. His boy throwing his head back as he rode him, moaning his pleasure to the world as he came all over Jack' s stomach, his own orgasm suddenly diminished in the light of Ianto's.   
  
Their positions changing, Ianto throwing himself on the couch with his arse high in invitation, and again, with Ianto on his back. He lost track of who came when, and how many times.   
  
Picking up his boy — unresponsive as a child up past its bead time. Passing a warm washcloth over every inch of skin he could find, soiled with come or not. Tucking the already sleeping man under the sheets of the large bed in the training room. Staring at the mess of curls as he drifted off to sleep.   
  
Yes, it had been a good day.   
  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Ianto woke slower than he had in months. He felt _wonderful_.   
  
With a sigh, the boy curled deeper into the blankets draped around him. While it was a strange feeling in and of itself, he felt too nice to think about the niggling fear. It was so rare that he felt good, he would enjoy it while it lasted.   
  
Later, he'd realise he was still half asleep, happy hormones still coursing through his body and clouding his thoughts. Had he been awake, he'd have noticed at once that he had no right to the feelings. All he knew at the moments, was that it smelled like master, and fresh laundry. A scent he wanted to burry himself in. He wanted nothing more than to roll around and never leave the comfort of this seemingly safe space.   
  
That on its own should have been the clue that told him this wasn't normal. A clue he missed entirely, focussing instead on soft fabric and warmth. Dimly aware that he was alone in the bed; something that made him feel a bit sad. He felt so nice, if only Jack were to join him, he'd be in heaven.   
  
As he woke up more fully, Ianto realised where he was. The enormous bed down in the training room. Soft sheets he'd washed a couple of days ago; on the bed long enough to just infuse with Jack's musk while still hanging on to the fabric softener's perfume. Awake enough to stay put — he stayed where Jack had placed him — instead of following the impulse to roll around, the boy blinked lazily.   
  
The lights were on, but not all of them. Leaving the room more than visible, without blinding him. A high A-frame, padded with dark leather closest to him. He could make out other single purpose furniture to the side, but what caught the bulk of his attention was the large bench that held a lot of Jack's tools, and the man standing in front of it.   
  
As he stared fondly at his master's muscular back, Ianto became more and more aware of the pleasure still curling lazily through his body. The happy memories of pleasure, interlaced with wondering thoughts about what Jack was tinkering with.   
  
Most of the tools contained there, had the primary function of serving him the pain he deserved to feel. There were paddles, whips, and things he didn't recognise. All varying from innocent looking and mundane to terrifying. He especially feared a wicked looking paddle with cut-outs and rounded studs. If Jack ever used that on him, he doubted he'd be able to kneel normally for a long time.   
  
Was Jack going to hurt him? It was his prerogative after all. Any time Jack wanted him to scream, he'd sing like a bird.   
  
But he felt too good to instantly know what he could have done to deserve punishment. While Jack did sometimes just hurt him for the fun of it, most of the time his pain served some other purpose.   
  
Statistically speaking, he'd failed in some way. But how?   
  
He let his mind walk back, forcing himself to remember more than just the vague knowledge of fucking.   
  
Slowly he relived the memories. How he'd been fed by Jack, taking bite after bite from his hand. How he'd slowly lost his mind over the flavours and textures; sucking the sauce from his owner's fingers. It had been so good. He'd wanted to give something back.   
  
Then he'd been sucking Jack's cock as enthusiastically as he'd sucked the older man's fingers. Followed by sex.   
  
Except … Jack hadn't been the one to initiate the more carnal pleasures -- He had.   
  
_He_ had pulled his owner's cock out from its confines and sucked it down his throat. _He_ had decided he wanted Jack naked. _He_ had stripped the other man down to his skin. _He_ had taken _his_ pleasure.   
  
The pleasant buzz that was the aftermath of his own sexual suicide vanished as he started to recognise the scale of punishment he was in for. The boy could feel the colour drain from his face. There were few things that would be bad enough to teach him his place. The paddle he feared would be a pleasant warm-up.   
  
What had he _done_?   
  
He'd been thinking with his own cock, instead of his master's — that's what he'd done. He'd be lucky if Jack still wanted him as his boy after this. He'd be lucky if he was still _whole_.   
  
God. He wouldn't be, would he? The boy's entire body tightened, hairs raising high in some primal attempt to shield.   
  
Castration had been a repeated threat as he was trained. Jack had let him off easy the last time he placed his own pleasure above that of those he served. Slaves didn't get second or third chances. He'd known how lucky he'd been when Jack hadn't torn away the last bit of his humanity in favour of his screams of terror and pain.   
  
Before the true horror of his situation managed to set in, Jack turned away from the bench. Ianto cowered down into the blankets, clutching at the sheets in his haste to remember how it felt to be up in the light; he'd need the comfort of the memories soon enough. He didn't try to pretend he was still sleeping. That would be a lie — he knew how lies were punished.   
  
Adding another mistake to the storm cloud already brewing over his head seemed inconsequential, but he didn't want to fail again. He already failed so often. The boy forced air back into his lungs. He had to breathe.   
  
Perhaps he could still show his master that he wasn't a completely lost cause. He could beg for an _alternative_. Show his willingness to suffer for his mistakes. It probably wouldn't work, but if he had even the slimmest chance of saving his bollocks, he'd take it.   
  
The mattress dipped as the older man sat down next to him. The boy kept his eyes down, unwilling to look and see what Jack was holding. A knife? The rubber bands that were too humane before? He didn't know when or where to start, but when a gentle hand ran through his hair, the words burst from him without any consent of his own.   
  
"Please, sir. Please use the cage."   
  
Panicked, he bit down on his lower lip; effectively caging his wayward tongue. The hand on his head stayed its petting.   
  
"And why would I do that?"   
  
It wasn't a straight up no. And it was better than he'd expected. God, he still had a chance. The boy used up the last of his breath to fore out as many words as possible.   
  
"I'll be better, sir. I can still learn. Please. The cage will help me _learn_."   
  
Above him, Jack sighed, and Ianto knew he'd lost something. He wasn't sure if whatever it was, were his bollocks, but something had slipped through his fingers. He tensed even further when his owner stood to counter the sway of the mattress. The hand stayed in his hair for a bit longer, like Jack didn't know what to do.   
  
Not that his master was ever anything but completely in control, of course. But his slave's request might be compelling him to take a different path. The boy trembled at the thought of the cage.   
  
God, he'd hated the torturous object. Hated every single second it had been locked around him. Hated every moment he'd worn it. And of course he'd mourn the loss of his cock; the pleasure he'd been briefly allowed. But the loss of his testicles would be on another scale … and permanent.   
  
The cage left him sexually frustrated, but singularly focussed on the needs of others. Since his own pleasure was locked away from him, the only way he could get close to an orgasm, was to help someone else reach it. Still, at the very core of it all he was still himself.   
  
Castration would change him forever. Just because he couldn't act on what his hormones demanded, didn't mean they shaped him as a person.   
  
The older man patted him forcefully, and walked away; his boy straining to follow the sound of his footsteps without moving an inch. The creak of a chair, maybe the couch. He held his breath.   
  
"Come here, Ianto."   
  
The captain sounded resigned. The boy swallowed past the lump in his throat, and let his numbing body slip from between the sheets and onto the floor. He didn't even think about walking to his owner's side, automatically crawling. His head bowed in pathetic submission, body as low as he dared keep it. He'd slither on the floor like a worm if he didn't think it would slow him down, which was equally unacceptable. All he could do was show his master that he was already broken.   
  
Spotting his master's feet, he couldn't resist tapping his forehead against them for a fleeting second before spreading up and open into position; glad to finally be able to tuck his chin against his chest. The plush carpet at Jack's feet seemed too good for the likes of him, but he belonged wherever Jack was, so he tried not to focus on how nice it was.   
  
"So you want me to put the cage back on you?"   
  
"Yes, sir."   
  
The boy — Jack hadn't said he wasn't one anymore, not yet — was proud of how level his voice was. He closed his eyes as Jack got comfortable on the couch — was there any other reason for him to be wriggling around on the smooth leather? It was very much what he wanted. Fuck. He'd lock his insolent appendage away himself if that was what it took.   
  
"Explain your reasoning, please."   
  
So he hadn't lost the chance after all! Jack had merely wanted a more comfortable place to sit as he listened. Ianto nodded. Too busy pushing back his fear — and any other wayward emotion he could find — to notice the polite 'please'. Emotions would hinder him here, he needed to be concise.   
"I was selfishly focused on my own pleasure. I didn't wait or beg for permission and acted on my own wishes without any form of reason. I know I'm not allowed wants of my own. I know I exist solely to serve others or - or I suffer. I chased an orgasm I had no right to. I moved on my own without direction. I know I called punishment down on my head with my behaviour. I know I will have to suffer before any sort of forgiveness is possible. And... And I will accept all that you do to me. I will obey. I need you to know that I will obey. I. Please. I just beg you to use the cage as part of the punishment. It will keep my foolish desires in check without - I'm still capable of learning, sir. I've only been out of the cage for so long. Please, I — I wasn't thinking right. Maybe I wasn't ready yet. If I'm caged. I was confused."   
  
He gasped for breath in his sudden haste to explain himself. He had no idea how long Jack would permit him to speak. Carefully repressed emotion bled through as he kept talking.   
  
"I will be more careful to remember my place if you ever see fit to uncage me again, sir. I'll learn. I'll be good. I'll be _better_. I wasn't focussed on your pleasure anymore, stupidly following my own. If I can't come I'll know where my needs lie. I won't be confused anymore. I am capable of being what you wish. I am. Please I am. If you only let me show you my loyalty."   
  
He would have continued to plead, promise, and apologise for much longer if Jack hadn't raised his hand. He'd kept his gaze locked low , but the motion was visible enough in his peripheral. The boy lapsed into silence. Staring intently at the feet of his judge, jury, and executioner. The captain opened his mouth and inhaled sharply; Ianto tensed in anticipation.   
  
"I'm not going to cage you, Ianto. I'm not locking your dick away again."   
  
And just like that, so gently and calmly, his master passed the sentence that would pluck away the last of his humanity. Ianto's face fell in despair, mouth working around unspoken syllables. He'd be castrated. He was going to lose that final part of himself. A eunuch with no pleasure of his own to even dream of. He had to grip his neck tight, to stop himself from shaking. There was no point in begging for mercy; he wasn't worthy of it anyway. But perhaps there were other things he could beg for.   
  
His voice was a lost cause, breaking oddly.   
  
"Please. I accept it. But --"   
  
Was there even anything left to lose? All his hard work made redundant in one stupid, reckless night. Could talking sink him any deeper into trouble? He took the plunge.   
  
"I know it won't be freely given. Please."   
  
Ianto forced himself to breathe, managing little more than shallow pulls of air.   
  
"Is there anything I can do to earn … I swear I'll do anything. I swear I _will_. Please."   
  
He glanced up, and saw his owner's brow furrow. It was now or never, and he'd already stepped too far out to pretend he hadn't spoken.   
  
"Please let me have something for the pain, sir. Please! I'll do anything you ask of me. I beg of you. Anaesthetics."   
  
Eyes still canted upward, Ianto saw something that looked either like disgust or horror - perhaps both — cross the captain's face. His tone was equally dark.   
  
"Ianto!"   
  
The boy instantly knew he'd crossed a line he shouldn't have even tried to toe. He deserved all the pain, horror, and degradation Jack could throw at him. He wasn't even allowed to flee into his own mind for God's sake. How could he think painkillers would suddenly go anywhere near him? Panicked, he threw himself at Jack's feet. Pressing his heated forehead against the bare toes; his fingers stroking reverently in twitching passes.   
  
"I'm sorry. I accept the full punishment. Please, I'll even watch. I'll stay awake for you. I will. I'll take it all. I swear I will! Please forgive me."   
  
The captain took the hands clawing at his legs, and held them tightly. Somehow much less punishing than he'd expected. Ianto didn't bother trying to stop his tears.   
  
"Please. I'll be good for you. I swear I will. I'm sorry I asked. I won't do it again. I'll never ask again. Please."   
  
He didn't risk looking up, just hung from the solid grip on his wrists as he tried to talk sense. God he was stupid. Should have just kept his mouth shut. Should just stop talking altogether. Should have known to keep his mind about him. So, so stupid.   
  
"Please. Please let me prove myself. I can be better. I can still learn. I swear. Please."   
  
He lapsed into reasonable silence when his master shushed him. The tears didn't slow though, dripping slowly from his cheeks to the carpet. As he watched the deep red darken further, he was sorry for the temporary stains he was causing. He hiccoughed and tried to regain some form of composure. He'd just promised he'd be better. He had to be able to walk — or crawl — to his fate with some form of pride. It wouldn't do for Jack to have to drag him to his doom a crying, screaming mess.   
  
His fevered thoughts were arrested, when Jack reached down and grabbed his jaw tightly, using it to drag his up and off the safety usually found at his master's feet. He'd fucked up so bad right now. Isolation looming darkly in his future, he tried to balance his weight so Jack didn't have to hold it all. He'd lost control again. He should have known better. The panic that had found its way around his defences faded into a numb haze. All he had now was his surrender.   
  
"Calm down for me."   
  
The command in the older man's voice would have done the trick, even if he hadn't already started letting go of everything moment before. It was better when he was nothing more than an empty shell for Jack to fill.   
  
"You've reached a conclusion. You think you know what's going to happen."   
  
Ianto nodded within the tight grip.   
  
"Tell me."   
  
It was no longer hard to keep his voice steady. Just the facts. Plain and simple.   
  
"I lost control of my actions and chased my own pleasure like … like a dog humping his owner's leg because it doesn't know any better. A dog like that is ___ Ia m to be castrated."   
  
The last of the negative emotions bled away. It was a relief to get it out of his head and into the air. His eyes relaxed, and a faint smile twitched onto his features. He didn't have to fight it anymore. Once it was done, losing his humanity would no longer loom over every task. There would still be failure, and punishment — he'd proven he couldn't just be good — but he wouldn't be trying to remain human anymore There was freedom in there for him. There was peace in his surrender.   
  
The pressure on his jaw eased up, and the boy let the thought that perhaps he'd been good slip through? It didn't seem as important as before, in his newly in his newly empty world. Jack sighed, and the thought fled. Leaving Ianto with emptiness again. A void that only his master could fill; perhaps with pain.   
  
"Oh Ianto."   
  
The captain's free hand moved with the one holding him up to cradle his face. The kind touch was nice, but his master's previous firm strength had grounded him more securely. An empty mind barely held back from drifting.   
  
"I should have known. Should've asked. Or at least told you — anything."   
  
Ianto smiled at his master's voice. The words meant very little to him, but the melody soothed him. The hands pulled him forward, and he moved with them. And suddenly, Jack was kissing him. The sweet sensation filled him to the brim. It waned again, when the captain pulled back, but the boy knew it had coloured his cheeks.   
  
"Come here."   
  
Still floating on the kiss, Ianto moved.

1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	107. Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My final exam is tomorrow. I wrote this chapter in between studying. I quite like it, but didn't really have the time to revise very often. Hope it makes the same amount of sense reading as it does in my head. I left you with a bit of a cliffhanger last chapter so I had to resolve it in this one. Enjoy?

  
Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

 

#memberblock { width: 99%; margin: 1em auto; float: left; }  
.column { float: left; width: 32%; }  
html>body .column { width: 33%; }  
#category_content, #categoryblock { width: 99%; margin: 0 auto;}  
html>body #category_content, html>body #categoryblock { display: table; width: 100%; }  
.row { float: left;}  
html>body .row { display: table-row; float: none;}  
.catblockcell { padding: 0 1ex 1ex 0;}  
.catblockdiv { float: left; width: 32%;}  
html>body .catblockdiv {display: table-cell; float: none; width: 33%; }  
.cleaner { clear: both; height: 1px; font-size: 1px; border: none; margin: 0; padding: 0; background: transparent; }

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Torchwood](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=16)  
---  
**My punishment** by [trouble seeker](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=18618) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=150209) \- [202](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=150209)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=107) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=all)   


Author's Notes:

My final exam is tomorrow. I wrote this chapter in between studying. I quite like it, but didn't really have the time to revise very often. Hope it makes the same amount of sense reading as it does in my head. I left you with a bit of a cliffhanger last chapter so I had to resolve it in this one. Enjoy?  
  
1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112

  
  
He let himself be arranged. Arms and legs doing only what was wished of them; mind blissfully clear of thoughts and attempts at reason. Just a puppet who happened to have a beating heart.   
  
Somehow, he ended up with his back pressed to his master's chest, legs straddling the other man's pelvis. An arm curled around his chest held him in place, and the boy realised he was expected to stay. Another hand turned his head for another kiss. He moaned into those soft lips, another anchor point in the world he didn't truly belong to anymore.   
  
The soft thud of Jack's heart gave him a rhythm. His very breath syncing up with that of the man behind him; controlling him. All of him. Slowly, his empty mind filled with peasure.   
  
"I'll explain it all. I promise."   
  
Jack's lips pulled back barely far enough to speak, almost whispering with his boy's own lips.   
  
"I won't leave you to drop like that again. I swear I won't. And I promise- are you listening?"   
  
The boy nodded. He was listening, every sound from his owner's lips a blessing, and a possible command. He wasn't thinking much, but he was listening.   
  
"Good. This is important, you hear?"   
  
Another nod. He'd store whatever information Jack gave him. Jack squeezed him tight for a fraction of a second.   
  
"I promise you won't be castrated."   
  
That did stick. Ianto was pretty sure his being calm and empty — like he was meant to be — was tied closely to exactly that happening to him. Could he be this at ease if he remained human? Being human had led him to so many failures. Being human led him astray. He'd only just found peace … and now he had to find words.   
  
Words that would only sink him deeper.   
  
"I don't understand."   
  
But Jack did. His master knew what was happening, and why. And the captain had promised to explain. He'd said so. Though of course, he had no obligation to keep such promises when it came to a slave. But Jack had promised. Jack would explain, and command him, and he'd do as he was told. There was nothing more to his life; to him.   
  
"I know you don't. I didn't before. But I know now. And I'll explain."   
  
Jack kissed him again, and the boy let himself float on the pleasure. He was safe now, Jack would tell him whatever he needed to know.   
  
"But first we both need some breakfast."   
  
Ianto nodded, letting the pleasure fade in favour of the orders he'd be receiving. His mind waiting for input.   
  
"Come on, let's go up."   
  
It was a very simple command. The boy moved his body to the floor, and waited for further instructions. Either Jack would lead the way, or he'd be told what food to prepare. Instead, the captain pulled him off of his knees, and took his hand with a smile. The gesture had pretty much the same effect as the kisses, and Ianto felt his cheeks glow pink in reflex.   
  
The journey to the main levels passed in silence, as did most of the prep work required for breakfast. While silence wasn't that unusual in the boy's world, the entire process of preparing breakfast had become entirely unorthodox.   
  
Instead of giving his breakfast order, and waiting for his boy to make it happen — or else — Jack donned an apron, handing a second one to his nude slave. All he let Ianto do, was fetch ingredients, and peel and slice fruit. Waiting till his boy finished a task and stood docile and mute, to give another small order.   
  
When they were finished, Jack held a full tray in his hands. Balancing a plate heaped with eggs, bacon, toast, fried tomatoes, and sliced avocado. All the boy was allowed to carry, was the bowl of fruit salad he'd assembled, and his master's cup of coffee.   
  
The boy knew he was still on thin ice, so he didn't dare assume he knew his master's wishes. Putting down the bowl of fruit to stand frozen to his master's right. Only when Jack inclined his head in the direction of the couch, did he sink to a graceful kneel.   
  
Ianto was proud of his poise, so the first true emotion that clawed its way over the wall, was a positive one. It was the only reason he didn't cringe in fear and self loathing when Jack tutted at him and patted the seat cushion. Instead, he just climbed smoothly up, trying to infuse the same grace he'd managed before into the action.   
  
He stayed there, draped like a cat; head just barely resting on a muscular thigh. The analogy kept up, when Jack petted his head while he shovelled eggs into his mouth. Ianto let the sporadic contact ground him in the moment, resisting the pull of clear space in his head to stare at the slowly diminishing food. He was glad for the touch, and while Jack kept up the soothing motions for a while, eventually he seemed to steel himself and pulled the hand away with a deep breath.   
  
"What are you, Ianto?"   
  
"Your boy, sir. Torchwood property."   
  
The same pride that had surfaced earlier, still coursed through him. Being Jack's boy was a good thing. A very good thing. He knew it with all his heart; no need to think about the answer.   
  
"Correct. And as a boy, new behaviours will be expected from you. You understand this, right?"   
  
Ianto nodded, his hair rubbing against Jack leg. He was very much aware of this, and stated as much.   
  
"Can you name one of these new behaviours for me, please?"   
  
"A boy asks questions, sir."   
  
"Good. Good boy." Jack patted him again, but only for a moment. "But there are plenty more. And while I'm sure you will adapt beautifully to each, I may have been a bit lax in providing you with the details regarding these changes."   
  
That awakened just a touch of horror. There was never a reason for Jack to chastise himself when it came to his slave. Whatever was amiss, it was Ianto's job to suffer for it. Still, he was aware that it had been his wayward tongue who had gotten him into more trouble, so he held his peace. Marvellous as he was, the captain picked up on his unspoken unease.   
  
"No no." Jack ruffed his hair. "For once, you have absolutely no fault in this matter."   
  
Ianto stared up at his master, craning his neck for a better view. He'd been good?   
  
Jack laughed.   
  
"I know. Astonishing. Now. Where did I leave you as a thing?"   
  
"On the floor, sir." It was an easy enough answer. The couch supporting him still an unaccustomed to luxury. "And I am stored in the isolation cell." His cell … his place.   
  
"And as a pet?"   
  
"Still the floor, sir. But you let me sleep in a dog's bed. Near you, sir. When I pleased you. Sometimes."   
  
Jack hummed.   
  
"And I started letting you up on the furniture too."   
  
The boy nodded. It had been strange — it still was — but he'd never been saddened by the development off of the floor.   
  
"But you're not a pet anymore, are you?"   
  
There was a slight hesitation before Ianto shook his head haltingly. He knew he'd been promoted to boy, but his position was prone to change. There was the chance he'd be a pet again, or worse. Being a pet hadn't been that bad, it had been so much better than being a thing.   
  
"No," Jack drawled. Absently playing with a dark curl. "You're a boy now. And while you can certainly curl up on the couch like this when you want to. When it comes to eating_"   
  
Jack moved away, stretching to reach something without getting off the couch, and the boy — certainly still a boy, his master had just confirmed it — contemplated the verb. Eating. The captain hadn't brought his bowl out, so he hadn't expected to be fed.   
  
"When it comes to eating," Jack repeated, back in his original position. "It might be easier if you sit up."   
  
Understanding the statement as an order, Ianto uncurled and settled into a neat kneel next to his master … only to be laughed at.   
  
"No. Sit. Like me. Or at least lean on your hip."   
  
Reclining on his hip seemed too wrong, so the boy carefully rearranged his limbs till his bare feet were planted firmly on the ground. Arse parked on the couch edge. Back ramrod straight.   
  
He fought the urge to wriggle, though the position made him feel uneasy. He'd never dare assume the pose without an order. But he had to remain pliant. He was nothing if obedient, and in his current state of near emotionlessness, it wasn't too hard to sit still.   
  
"Excellent. Open up."   
  
Obeying instantly, Ianto let his jaw drop, and head tilt back a fraction. Still keeping his head clear, the boy had no expectations. He'd have been very happy to just sit here with his mouth open, if that was his owner's desire. As such, there was very little reaction when Jack spooned a small mouthful of scrambled eggs into his waiting orifice.   
  
"And close. Aaand chew. Good boy."   
  
Jack alternated feeding himself, and offering bites of food to his waiting slave. With every bite he was presented, Ianto become more and more ready to accept it. Relaxing into the rhythm of opening, biting, chewing, and swallowing.   
  
"Now you're getting the hang of it. Good boy." Another spoon, this time with a bit of bacon. "Sitting up and eating, all for me."   
  
Ianto nodded as he groaned around the meat. All for Jack. Anything he did, was in service to this man. Anything and everything. Belly filling up steadily with food — he'd gotten some creamy avocado too, and a bit of tomato — sitting almost comfortably, the boy relaxed.   
  
As far as he could tell, it seemed a boy could sit like a human when he was told to. And it looked like he would be told to. Sitting next to his master instead of grovelling at his feet. It was miles away from where he'd been months ago. He'd worked hard to get here. He'd need to work even harder to stay.   
  
The boy vowed to do everything in his power to remain worthy of such privileges. Jack seemed to think he was capable of being a boy. He would not disappoint.   
  
Thinking back as he chewed on a piece of apple — just the different textures alone were a novelty he'd never thought he'd experience again — the boy realised this wasn't the first time he'd been ordered to sit. When Jack had taken him up top, he'd fed himself chips on a park bench. It had been strange then, to emulate human behaviour. It was still strange now, but he'd endure; for Jack.   
  
He hadn't been a boy yet, then. So perhaps his master had been testing his ability to adapt. There was, after all, very little point to trying to turn your pet into a boy if you knew he wasn't remotely qualified to do what would be expected of him.   
  
Had the trip outside been a test as a whole?   
  
Blinking hard, Ianto realised he hadn't been offered a bite in a while now, and glanced over to his master. Not that he'd dream of demanding more food, but the break in rhythm might mean something. The second his master caught him looking, he twitched back to face forward, straightening his spine till it could straighten no more.   
  
Still calm, he relaxed his face, and breathed. He was nothing more than an empty vessel for Jack to command.   
  
"Ianto."   
  
Keeping his hips still, the boy twisted his spine to face his owner — ignoring the light crack as his vertebrae stretched differently. He blinked and accepted the bowl Jack held out to him. And then he stayed still. What was he meant to do with it?   
  
It wasn't empty — there was at least another portion of fruit in there — so he doubted Jack meant for him to clean the thing. His master hadn't finished eating either, as the older man scraped the last of the eggs together on the plate. Why hand him the bowl to hold when it could sit just as easily in reach on the table?   
  
No!   
  
He didn't think. He just did. A pliant tool in his master's hands. If Jack handed him things, he'd hold them. No questions. No thoughts.   
  
Only obedience.   
  
The boy sat quietly with the bowl in his hands, still twisted slightly to face the man that owned him. He wasn't uncomfortable by far, and it was nice to have a job to do. Sitting and waiting was something he'd grown adept at, yet knew led to little good. Only when he was actively serving did he know he was at least doing _something_.   
  
Finished with his eggs and toast, Jack settled back with a satisfied sigh. Shooting a pointed look at his slave, he opened him mouth, and waited. It took the boy a couple of seconds to catch one, but when he did he sprung straight into action. With deft movements, he plucked a piece of fruit from the bowl in his hand, and popped it carefully in the waiting mouth.   
  
There was a momentary trill of fear as Jack chewed. Had he chosen the correct piece? Perhaps his master had wanted a bite of orange instead of the kiwi.   
  
But the nerves passed, swamped under calm surrender. And Jack hummed, opening his mouth with a smile. Dutifully, the boy picked out another piece, and slipped the chunk of orange passed waiting lips without spilling juice everywhere.   
  
Piece by piece, he fed the older man fruit. After a couple, he felt himself smiling along with his master. It was soothing. Being able to serve and entertain his owner so easily. Jack seemed so pleased with him.   
  
He'd been instructed to slice the fruit small, so there were plenty of pieces in the bowl. It was another rhythm he could fall into. An easier start to a day he'd thought would bring nothing but terror.   
  
"And one for you too. Cause you're such a good boy."   
  
Ianto hesitated, the chunk of kiwi hovering over the bowl. But he had a way out now! Boys were allowed — encouraged even — to ask questions.   
  
"Sir?"   
  
Jack grinned at him, a blinding smile that told the boy he hadn't done anything wrong — yet.   
  
"You've been good. Good boys get rewards. Eat a piece. Unless you're full?"   
  
Ianto doubted he'd ever be full enough to turn down food. He quickly stuffed the kiwifruit in his mouth, hoping Jack didn't think he was ungrateful. The older man didn't comment, nor did he give his boy too much time to overthink the treat; tilting his head back again and emulating a hungry baby bird — including a high pitched sound.   
  
With the small change, the rhythm restarted. Settled, Ianto let his mind go over the new rules and regulations.   
  
Boys got to ask questions. Boys got to speak more often. Boys got to experience and express their pleasure and pain. Boys got to eat more regular meals. Boys got to sit like people do when ordered. Boys got to serve as bedwarmers instead of being stored every night. Boys got to clean themselves with warm water — when provided — instead of the tap or the hose. Boys got to wear clothes, but weren't caged. Boys didn't get punished for initiating sex — he'd need to ask for clarification on that point, he wasn't entirely sure how it worked yet - but as far as he could tell, boys were expected to take some initiative.   
  
And most of all, boys got rewards when they did their jobs correctly — even minor ones like this.   
  
While he knew he was still very much at the very bottom of the social ladder — a ladder he would never be allowed to truly climb — there were various standings a nobody could assume. And while being a boy was proving to be confusing and more intricate than being a pet or a thing, it was very much preferable to either other option.   
  
It was his duty to do his best when serving his betters. But the perks of being a boy made him all the more eager to give it his all. He feared the punishments that would follow failure. But the rewards that might possibly lie in his future were becoming too tantalising to ignore.   
  
The verbal praise alone — which Jack was freely showering him in — let his muted spirits soar. The petting grounded him, gave him a physical touch to relax under while he reflected on a job well done. But the food _ God the food was nice.   
  
All too quickly, the fruit was gone, leaving the boy with an empty bowl and a pleasantly filled stomach. He wouldn't be hungry for a couple of hours at least. Plenty of fuel to keep him in service. More than he'd ever had as a thing, and the thing had manged to function.   
  
Emboldened, Ianto decided he'd try out one of his newer rules. Initiative. He'd done it without conscious thought last night — and while Jack hadn't punished him for it, the boy knew he couldn't afford losing himself like that in need ever again — he might as well give it ago while he wasn't high on meat and sauces. He needed Jack to see he was capable of learning. _A good boy_.   
  
"May I clean up, sir?"   
  
Jack's eyes jumped up to regard him in surprise; pleasant surprise. After a moment of consideration, the captain nodded his consent.   
  
"Sure. Meet me in my room afterwards, ok?"   
  
The boy swelled in pride. He'd done something right. Asking for jobs was good. He was so happy, he would have agreed to anything his owner asked of him; let alone follow him into his quarters.   
  
"Yes, sir."   
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
It didn't take the boy long to clean up. Even with the kitchen being a bigger mess than he'd ever have left it on his own. Not that he minded of course! He'd been happy to serve by his master's side. And he was happy to clean up the disturbance in the kitchen after the captain had had his fun.   
  
Cooking had to have some novel appeal to the older man. He could see little other reason for the strange morning.   
  
As he cleaned, the boy had wondered how the rest of his day would progress. There were still files and items that needed to be processed. But other than that, he had no large tasks to look forward to. Except perhaps joining his owner in his bedroom. There was little he could do down there except a bit of cleaning … and serving in his master in the more carnal sense.   
  
After the rougher start to the day, he hoped they'd slip back into their more day to day routines. His mornings had started with sex for so long now; body attuned to his master's urges. It would be nice to just be a tool for pleasure again. After all, sex was one of the few things he didn't suck at. His master's pleasure a concrete sign of good service.   
  
He hurried down the second he finished. Eager to see what Jack would have his boy do. Instantly, he was drawn towards the ensuite; shower running behind the closed door.   
  
He knelt as soon as he entered, sinking to bare knees in the warm room. It took a second or two for Jack to finish rinsing shampoo from his hair and turn towards his boy, so Ianto got a good long look at his master's firm behind, and flexing back.   
  
He rarely had the time to truly appreciate how beautiful his owner was. Of course he'd been sneaking glances for a long time now, and he'd always known Jack was perfectly formed. But staring at his showering owner now, it felt different. Perhaps it was because he'd been fed. He had more energy these days, instead of running on empty as he struggled to compete the tasks thrown his way.   
  
Instead of merely observing, he could now appreciate the perfection he served. It had comforted him in some twisted sense, serving human perfection. He'd taken pleasure in looking at his master — without true permission really — and those rare glimpses had carried him through rougher days - and weeks.   
  
Wiping the water off his face, Jack seemed unfazed by the magical appearance of his slave. The boy had been very careful opening and closing the door, but his master had always seemed more than a normal human. Ianto wouldn't be surprised if Jack had heard him enter the room, even over the sound of the falling water, or perhaps he'd felt the smallest of drafts, just a thin change in the density of steam.   
  
The older man stared at him for a while again, and Ianto dutifully lowered his gaze. Now staring resolutely at the white tiles, he licked his lips in anticipation. He'd seen his owner's erection, and hoped he knew what would follow. Secretly, he hoped Jack would let him suck him off while he continued showering. The warm water falling onto his back had a therapeutic charm to it, and the one time the captain washed his hair while he served him had been pure bliss.   
  
But apart from the rhythmic rainlike patter of water, there was no sound; no order. Ignoring the urge to fidget, the boy dared a glance up through his lashes. He found Jack still firmly in place, cock still standing at attention, head cocked to the side like a puppy waiting for a treat.   
  
Eyes down again, Ianto contemplated his options.   
  
It was obvious Jack wanted something from him. The most obvious was more initiative, but it was the specific kind that he had to decide on. Yesterday he'd taken his own pleasure without too many second thoughts. Did he try to replicate those actions? Or did he take the verbal option and beg for the opportunity to service? Was there some sort of paved middle ground?   
  
If there was, the slave couldn't see it.   
  
The ground was still too thin under his knees. The boy went with the safer path. Lifting his gaze, he met his owner's eyes and begged to be allowed to serve his pleasure. He made sure to lick his lips and flicker his eyes down to Jack's sex; made it obvious what his desire was. And he did desire it, his own cock stirring at the picture in front of him.   
  
Jack 's head tilted to rest near his other shoulder, but he gave a short nod.   
  
Ianto moved at once, a careful crawl forward, tongue teasing across the ridge of his teeth. He was learning the new lines of his station, and from experience, he knew that finding them led to rewards. Going the wrong way however — that never led to pleasant memories.   
  
Luckily, the thrill of sex — even if it was just the older man who'd be finding release — was overpowering the dread that had made its way across his defences, riding shotgun next to lust. It was a slow return to full cognitive function, but the boy paid little attention; it was of little import. At least as long as he had the option of a full mouth in his near future.   
  
Like a dog inching closer to his meal, Ianto was practically drooling by the time he got close enough to lick a broad stripe up his owner's cock. It wasn't that strange an association even, with Jack's come often being all he got for breakfast dinner or lunch. He'd been conditioned to crave blowjobs.   
  
With a moan, he knelt up and took Jack's entire length in in throat at once. His gag reflex pretty much non-existent. Being filled again set his flickering mind at ease again. This was his purpose. And even though the process of ending up at Jack's feet had changed as a boy, this was still what he pretty much lived for. Tentatively, he let his hands reach up to frame Jack's hips.   
  
When Jack didn't stop him — quite the contrary, he even thrust forward into his mouth — Ianto knew he was doing the right thing. He let his hands move. Striving to bring his owner as much pleasure as he could.   
  
Jack had been so kind. So forgiving. So understanding of his confusion.   
  
He pretty much owed the older man one of the best blowjobs in his career. And he'd have been able to do it too. If Jack hadn't pulled out.   
  
Breathing heavily, Ianto looked up. The second Jack had pulled back, he'd let his hands fall down again; unwilling to take anything he wasn't given. Technically, he'd already received what he'd begged for. He'd been allowed to take Jack's cock in him mouth. If his owner now preferred to wank himself to completion, there was nothing he could whine about.   
  
But when he watched his master stroke himself — almost as if he was lost in thought — he did exactly that. Like a dog with a piece of bacon dangling right out of reach, he whined.   
  
And Jack laughed.   
  
It was better than a scowl, and his collar, but the boy felt his cheeks glow in shame. He curled his head down again, fingers gripping at the edge of a tile.   
  
"Awww. Sorry. I shouldn't have laughed."   
  
Jack's hands teased his face up again, and Ianto didn't know what to do. And his expression made Jack snort.   
  
"Sorry. Sorry."   
  
Jack apologised. It was the second time his master had done so in a pretty short timespan. Before he could ponder it though, the older man bent at the waist and claimed his lips in a soft kiss.   
  
"You were just too cute. Couldn't resist."   
  
He couldn't recall being described as cute before either. So many things around him were changing, and he was caught in the centre of the whirlwind; unable to comprehend or influence the destruction of his known world.   
  
"What did you want, Ianto?"   
  
It was too frustrating a question. He'd done his best to lose any wants of his own. How could the other man suddenly demand he know exactly what he needed? Frustrated, he threw out his only truth.   
  
"I just want to serve you, sir."   
  
It was all he was good for. He'd been told it so often as he screamed in pain, or writhed on the floor in agony. How would it suddenly change? If Jack didn't give him a purpose, he was worthless.   
  
Jack kissed him again, crouching down for easier access to his mouth. The boy leaned into it, letting his master claim his mouth as he tentatively responded. It was nice to respond.   
  
Ianto felt almost as if it was a sign of trust. As an object, he'd been nothing more than a thing that was to be claimed; marked as owned in any way possible.   
  
"Of course you do, you're a good boy."   
  
Lightheaded, Ianto nodded. Good. He was a good boy. Yes. Good boys served.   
  
And just like that, Jack took control again. Strong hands pulled him to his feet and pushed him under the warm spray. Words were lost in mewls and grunts of pleasure as competent fingers positioned him, pushed him further until the tiles pressed against his chest and cheek, and speared his hole. He was fingered open slowly. Each finger slick with unseen lube, slid into his waiting arse one by one. Pushed onto toes and rocked forward till he could go no further, Ianto felt himself surrender again.   
  
He was being filled. And it was good. The boy let himself lose time.   
  
Drifting, worked open till he thought he'd scream. And then he was empty again. Jack soothed him when he whined. Promising more and better soon, if only he waited _one_ second.   
  
Finally, pressure; good and deep. Jack claiming him. Using him. Bliss that had his arching away from warming tiles, toes slipping on the wet floor as they tried to curl. Possessive hands cradling his hips. Holding him in place. The thrusts were controlled. He had no say in how fast Jack took him. All he had to do was hang on and ride the pleasure.   
  
And he could do that.   
  
It lasted for hours, or for the most fleeting of moments. The boy didn't know. Not anymore. He floated on pleasure and burn till Jack tucked his head right next to Ianto's, and started speaking.   
  
"Such a good boy for me."   
  
Ianto let his head roll back, a sated smile on his face. All he wanted. All he truly needed.   
  
"Always learning. So, so good for me."   
  
Rising onto tiptoe, the boy did his best to roll his hips into the rolling rhythm. He had the wall in front of him as stability. He could do this.   
  
Right next to his ear, Jack gasped and groaned several well chosen expletives.   
  
"Gods. Good boy. Gonna."   
  
Jack's hips sped up, pushing deeper; shallow thrusts that brushed right against Ianto's prostate.   
  
"Fuck, gonna make me come, boy."   
  
Something about that prickled. Jack was in control. The captain never did anything he didn't mean. He _took_ his pleasure. But now his boy was _making_ him come?   
  
Another direct hit to his prostate, set the thought flying. And then Jack was coming. Ianto could feel Jack's cock jump, come pulsing into his willing hole as he rode out his climax; fucking Ianto through it.   
  
When they both stuttered to a halt, Ianto grinned. His legs felt weak, but his heart was practically soaring. Jack pulled from him slowly, helping his boy down.   
  
He expected Jack to move away and leave him on the floor. But the captain moved them both around till he was kneeling over his master's spread legs; the older man's back to the tiled wall. It was harder to balance, and when Jack pulled him back, he fell easily, resting against his owner's warm chest as he knelt spread wide and open.   
  
Hands held his hips, and moved inwards. Their target standing hard and wanting. Luckily, both their head were well outside the spray of water. Because the second both hands wrapped around his cock, Ianto's head fell back. Mouth open as he panted for breath and control.   
  
Even the smallest motion had his balls drawing up, ready to spill their forbidden load. Behind them, Jack's come slowly leaked out of his hole. Another sensation that was messing with his head.   
  
"It's hard, isn't it?"   
  
Assuming his master was talking about staving off orgasm, the boy nodded.   
  
"So, so hard to not come. So hard to be a boy all of the sudden."   
  
He nodded again, hips pushing forward into that knowing, slick, grip in miniscule little thrusts he could not control.   
  
"So many new rules."   
  
This time, Ianto managed a verbal answer, gasping out, "Yes, sir." As his eyes rolled back. It an entirely different form of torture compared to what he was used to enduring, but it was torture nonetheless.   
  
"Figured a couple of them out, haven't you?"   
  
Test! This was a test.   
  
"Yes! Please. I think so!"   
  
Jack's grip tightened, and Ianto howled. Only to sag in relief as one moved to grip the base of his cock; staving off his impending orgasm. He gasped out a garbled thankyou, even as the hand not helping him obey base laws continued to tease at him.   
  
"Oh good. Do tell."   
  
Just like that, Ianto listed the rules he'd put together. Groaning, gasping and writhing as his master did his very best to bring his mind to a grinding halt.   
  
"Boy's ask question, sir."   
  
Jack's palm slid teasingly across the head of his cock, foreskin pulled all the way back to expose the sensitive crown.   
  
"Boy's get to speak, sir. Even when not told."   
  
The hand moved lower again, slow swirling pumps from the cinched base right up till the edge of the head.   
  
"They. They get to sit, sir. On furniture. Instead of kneeling." He gasped for breath. "When told to."   
  
Jack sped up, pulling his foreskin back up and down to slide across the head of his cock again, and again, and again. The boy had to fight to stay still. His entire being screamed at him to move, to push his hips out and take. To free itself from the constricting ring of fingers holding him back.   
  
"They - I — I'm expected to keep clean. Boys take care of their hygiene."   
  
Jack kept the pace up, steadily turning his mind to mush.   
  
"When out in front of others, they wear clothes, sir."   
  
Instead of rolling down again, Jack's hand stayed at the head of his cock again. Rolling round in soothing, excruciating passes that had him seeing stars, and his balls drawing up even tighter with nowhere to go. As if Jack was egging him on. Urging him to say more. Ianto took a deep breath, focussing past the onslaught of pleasure.   
  
"They are expected to take initiative."   
  
Jack dipped the tip of his thumb into his leaking slit — like his cock was drooling.   
  
"Good boy. Yes, they are."   
  
Ianto sighed in relief. He'd been correct. Jack kept talking, even as his hand resumed a firm push and tug.   
  
"They get to tell people when they want something. They get to ask for things they need."   
  
Like the sex. He'd wanted to please the older man, and that was allowed. There would be limits, but it was allowed. He wouldn't be punished for it.   
  
"But there's one thing you missed."   
  
Fear spiked for an instant, as the boy stiffened. Jack was still holding him though, working him towards a very happy ending; the fear passed.   
  
"Sir?"   
  
The captain huffed a laugh, and nibbled at his boy's exposed throat.   
  
"You get to eat."   
  
"Yes, sir."   
  
"This morning. How were you fed?"   
  
Panting with the exertion, Ianto threw his mind back.   
  
"You fed me, sir."   
  
But the pet had been hand fed as well. That wasn't new. Jack stayed patient with his boy, helping him understand.   
  
"And at the end?"   
  
The end had been the fruit. He'd — He'd held the bowl and fed his master. And he'd been rewarded, with pieces. All at once, the puzzle pieces made sense.   
  
"I fed myself."   
  
The revelation went through the boy like lightning. He'd fed himself with his hands. He hadn't been licking anything from a bowl or the floor.   
  
"There you go. Knew you were smart."   
  
Jack rewarded his revelation with more tight friction. Ianto whimpered brokenly.   
  
"And there's one more thing a boy can do."   
  
Ianto whined in question.   
  
"One more thing I'm gonna teach you today."   
  
The boy tried to pull his hazy mind back into formation; he'd need to think. But Jack shattered it into a million tiny pieces of bliss. Whispering four words right into his heated brain.   
  
"Boy's get to _come_."   
  
The constricting ring fell away, Jack's fingers pumped him one last time, and his orgasm ripped through him.   
  
  


1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	108. Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Passed 3 out of the 5 exams (while only learning for 4 of them, so that's pretty good). Happy with the results, and back in control (mostly) of my emotions. Bit of a hectic week, sorry the chapter's a bit late. I shall try to wriggle my way back to posting on Mondays again.

  
Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

 

#memberblock { width: 99%; margin: 1em auto; float: left; }  
.column { float: left; width: 32%; }  
html>body .column { width: 33%; }  
#category_content, #categoryblock { width: 99%; margin: 0 auto;}  
html>body #category_content, html>body #categoryblock { display: table; width: 100%; }  
.row { float: left;}  
html>body .row { display: table-row; float: none;}  
.catblockcell { padding: 0 1ex 1ex 0;}  
.catblockdiv { float: left; width: 32%;}  
html>body .catblockdiv {display: table-cell; float: none; width: 33%; }  
.cleaner { clear: both; height: 1px; font-size: 1px; border: none; margin: 0; padding: 0; background: transparent; }

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Torchwood](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=16)  
---  
**My punishment** by [trouble seeker](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=18618) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=150318) \- [202](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=150318)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=108) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=all)   


Author's Notes:

Passed 3 out of the 5 exams (while only learning for 4 of them, so that's pretty good). Happy with the results, and back in control (mostly) of my emotions. Bit of a hectic week, sorry the chapter's a bit late. I shall try to wriggle my way back to posting on Mondays again.   
  
Anyone who's eager to see what Ianto's day looks like? No? Well tough luck.  
  
1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112

  
  
  
Presentable to the world — or at least the team — Ianto set to work on the remaining files. Jack had generously given him some time to come back from the orgasmic state and firmly back in the real world. It was a testimony to how long pleasure like that had been withheld from him. After all, he'd come only last night. And if he recalled it all correctly enough, he'd had at least two orgasms then.   
  
Just like food, the boy thought. He'd never have too much of the stuff.   
  
He'd never stop being grateful for those luxuries. Ianto smiled to himself as he set up the newest artefact. Looking it over, he was sure he'd seen another object like it down below. The boy made a note to check his lists before he spent time on useless paperwork.   
  
The only time he left his task, was when one by one Tosh, Owen, and Gwen arrived. The last walking in exactly ten minutes after the second. Coffee was supplied promptly, as were reverent welcomes. He had to remember his place, even as a boy. He didn't want any of his betters thinking he'd forgotten that he belonged at their feet, just because he got to wear clothes now; because he got fed. HE was no longer starved - food or attention - but the hunger remained.  
  
The boy had worked swiftly, and without pause — without reminders this time, though he could still feel remnants of friction and pleasure with every step — making good headway into the paperwork. Such headway even, that it didn't faze him in the least when Gwen announced that she was taking a step back from the repetitive job.   
  
"I've seen enough files to last me at least a month. You finish this."   
  
"Yes, Gwen."   
  
There wasn't really much more that he could say, ducking his head in deference to her superiority. In fact, that Gwen trusted him enough with the job to continue it on his own was a big step. The older woman had expressed her doubts on his trustworthiness at the start of it all.   
  
"Thank you, Gwen."   
  
He added. But the dark haired woman was already walking away with her phone in hand, so licking at her shoes was not an option. He still knew what punishment waited for him if he tried to hide his emotions. With a quick nod, he turned back to the paperwork arranged neatly around a decorative looking disk, and got back to work. With a bit of luck, and a lot of hard work, he could be done with all of this before noon.   
  
Jack might be proud of him if he finished before noon.   
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
He watched the coffee drip down into its pot; one of the few slow moments of the day. Or at least, it had always been. After the orgasm, everything had seemed to slow down. Jack petting him as he recovered. Jack handing him a normal towel to dry off with instead of a rag. Jack handing him a fresh set of clothes. Getting dressed. Climbing up to get the hub ready for another day of heroism and mayhem.   
  
It was a decidedly more mellow pace than the scurrying around he'd done as a thing. Any second wasted one he'd spend pleading for mercy.   
  
Now that he'd been broken, and trained, he could be trusted to not waste his time unnecessarily. The dwindling pile of artefacts, and their crisp paperwork proof of his eagerness to work. Another hour or two, and he'd be done, he was sure of it.   
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Ianto smiled again as he set the last plate in the rack to dry. Jack _had_ been proud of him! Or at the very least pleased, and that was more than enough to make the boy glow with pride. The sandwich in his belly undeniable evidence of his master's pleasure.   
  
Fed to him from his owner's _own_ hand after the others had had their fill. It had been easier to not listen to their words — they were all arguing about something — when he had the food to concentrate on. He'd stayed by his owner's side, doing his best to eat silently, but not too slowly.   
  
If he took too long eating something, he'd miss out on potentially more food. Bolting his feed was also frowned upon. The tricky middle ground kept him plenty occupied.   
  
Rewards for a job well done. He'd never thought he'd get them. As a thing, he'd been pretty much in perpetual fear of the punishment that would follow all of his mistakes. A moment without pain had been the most he could wish for to show him he hadn't failed for once.   
  
It would be so much easier to spot potential mistakes now. And he'd not made a single one this time round. Every single confiscated artefact had been catalogued, and stored correctly. Each item given their proper place; just like he had his. The boy had even spotted an item that wasn't alien in origin. He swelled with another surge of pride at the way Jack had praised him for figuring it out.   
  
A job well done was almost as satisfying as an orgasm. Breathing deeply, he savoured the feeling of momentary safety and bliss, reaching for a towel as the sink drained.   
  
"Almost done here, Ianto?"   
  
The boy twirled around, already sinking to his knees; the towel clutched uselessly in his hands preventing him from assuming full position.   
  
"Yes, Tosh. I just need to dry the dishes and wipe down the surface."   
  
He hadn't lost any time cleaning up. Any speed won, would have cost him quality, so he knew he couldn't have been finished already. Still, he wished he'd been faster. His answer no doubt displeasing. If Tosh was asking, it was because she had a job for him. A job which would either be postponed, or he'd be flogged for leaving the kitchen a mess.   
  
No matter which way the situation went, he'd end up letting someone down. So much for his winning streak.   
  
"I'll hurry. I can have this done in a couple of minutes."   
  
He'd already disappointed her, but he hadn't been sentenced to pain yet. The woman waved his fears away, already on her way out of the kitchen.   
  
"No rush, just come find me when you're free, yeah?"   
  
"Yes, Tosh."   
  
He still rushed. Hurrying through his usual cleaning rituals. Every second he wasn't at Tosh' side was one she could realise she didn't need his service anymore.   
  
Mere minutes later, he was kneeling at her side, waiting for a pause in the arrhythmic clicking of the keys with bated breath.   
  
"Can I serve you, Tosh?"   
  
The Asian woman turned to him with an exited grin.   
  
"You remember those boxes that kept coming in for me?"   
  
The boy nodded dutifully, voicing his awareness. He'd placed the most recent one to arrive on her desk a couple of days ago. Tosh picked up the small carboard box and brandished it with zeal.   
  
"There was too much going on to start earlier, but I've got everything I need and the rift monitor isn't spitting out warnings. So I'm not going to postpone this another second."   
  
Ianto blinked and nodded, waiting patiently for more information. A project she needed his help on, or would order him to complete on his own. That was good. Work was good. True to form, Tosh kept talking, gesturing at the computers strategically placed around her desk area.   
  
"I'm adding an update to our software and increasing the firewall, and the setup we have downstairs won't be able to run it as efficiently as I'd like it to. So I'm adding another tower to the servers. Want to help?"   
  
The boy was sure he resembled nothing more than an owl. Eyes wide and unblinking for too long for it to go unnoticed. Thoughts thundered around in his mind, but there was only one true answer to her request.   
  
"I would be happy to serve you, Tosh."   
  
Tosh's smile faltered for a second, as if she heard the maelstrom of doubt inside his skull, but her eyes told of steeled resolve. She held out the partially unwrapped parcel.   
  
"Well then we'll get started. I think it'll work best if we gather everything in the server room first. I don't want to have to go around hunting out parts while I'm building."   
  
Ianto nodded, happy to follow her lead. Handing over another box of smaller parts, Tosh made her way to the server room. Diligent in his service, the boy followed a couple of steps behind her. Only faltering in his trained pace when he was at the threshold of the server room.   
  
He wasn't allowed in there. It was as forbidden as the cog door.   
  
"Is there a problem, Ianto?"   
  
The boy looked down at the floor, focussing on the thin line of dust that marked his leash's reach.   
  
"I_ I'm not allowed in the server room, Tosh. I did a lot of bad things in there."   
  
There were two options now. He'd be tasked in carting all the boxes down, and then released from service; disappointing Tosh by saddling her with work he could have done. Or Tosh would force him to walk in and serve her while his collar punished him for overstepping boundaries.   
  
Somehow, he wished it would be the latter. He'd rather be in pain, and serve his favourite team member than be left out.   
  
"Oh." Tosh sounded surprised. "Jack didn't tell you?"   
  
Ianto's eyes snapped up from the dirty floor.   
  
"I don't think so, Tosh. Tell me what?"   
  
Tosh took a firm hold on his sweater, and tugged him through the doorway. Ianto gasped, eyes shutting tightly as he waited for correction.   
  
"He said we're allowed to give you more work and stuff. And that most limits on where you can go in the hub are gone."   
  
The boy's world slowed down. His limits were being expanded? A longer leash. He could do so much more to serve them! He smiled helplessly, even as Tosh dragged him further into the large room. The lights of tower after tower blurring together.   
  
"So there's no problem in you helping out a bit here. I mean. It's not like you'd want to hack into the servers again, anyway, right?"   
  
Even the thought horrified the boy. He stumbled, turning to look at his better with all the shock he could muster as he babbled out a negative answer that would be believable. But his words were waved away, Tosh laughing over his unease.   
  
"I know you're not going to do anything bad, Ianto. Besides," They stopped in front of an empty spot, Ianto already sinking to his knees in reflex. "I've updates the protocols a couple of times already, there's no way you could get in without me knowing about it this time."   
  
"Yes, Tosh."   
  
The boy answered meekly. He'd never attempt it. Never again. But he was glad the Torchwood servers were safer than when he'd broken into them anyway. At the same time it was a nice reminder of his place. He was a nothing. Capable only of what he was allowed or trained to do. He barely had access to a tablet, it would take a lot of meticulous planning and more than a ton of lies to try even the most basic of hacks. If he wanted to for some insane reason, it would not be easy.   
  
"Ok. So I think we should clear the area first, get this place cleaned up a bit more. Then move everything down here and unbox it so we know what's where. Sound good?"   
  
"Yes, Tosh."   
  
The boy switched back into working mode. There was no time to ponder further treason. Thoughts were for his own time, not for when he was serving others. He'd need to pay attention.   
  
The room itself contained little dust, even though he hadn't been allowed in to clean it once since he'd been caught. Ianto knew there were air filters included in the room somewhere, and that they contained parts not made on earth. There wouldn't be too much to clean.   
  
Bowing his head to the floor once, the boy asked for permission to fetch cleaning supplies. Hurrying to the cupboard once Tosh made it clear she'd make a head start on the boxes while he did that. Breaking into a run, Ianto vowed to clean as fast as he could, so he could assist on the boxes.   
  
In the end, he'd vacuumed — no sweeping in a room filled with dust sensitive equipment, thank you very much — and drawn a special cloth across the surfaces he could reach in record time, actually meeting up with Tosh still picking out her first box as she talked with Jack.   
  
The boy knelt to show respect, but quickly got back to his feet and eyeballed the boxes to find to heaviest one. He needed his master to know he was fully aware of his position, while not appearing lazy.   
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
The work went remarkably smoothly. Though Ianto found himself racing to pick up whatever looked heaviest before Tosh could protest, since she insisted on helping lug everything down before they started on anything else. By the time they sat down to open up the boxes, the boy was silently thanking his master for making him run laps. His legs were pointedly reminding him of the fact that he'd walked up and down stairs _a lot_.   
  
Focussing on the work, helped him ignore the mild bodily aches. It helped him ignore other things as well. In fact, Ianto had slid the boxcutter across six boxes before he even realised he was wielding a knife. The boy said another silent thank you to Jack. Very aware of the fact that the only reason he'd gotten over his phobia was through his owner's tireless efforts. Still, he handled the blade with extreme care. Injuring himself would be a bad thing — for one , his blood would be everywhere and he doubted Tosh wanted to use bloodied computer parts — but it was nothing compared to injuring Tosh.   
  
He shied away from the thought, applying ever last braincell on the task of opening parcels and clearing carboard and protective padding.   
  
They cleared the space, and screwed together panel after panel. The boy doing his best to assist without hindering Tosh. It was an intricate dance, moving back and forth smoothly. Anticipating Tosh's movements and taking initiative when he felt it was appropriate.   
  
The highlight of the entire endeavour, was when Tosh handed him a large pack of cables and zip ties, and gave simple instructions on what needed to be connected where. His inner neat freak had a field day, colour coding everything and making neat bundles that hugged the sides of the case. Compared to the mess of wires that some of the earlier towers resembled, their newest addition was a shining diamond.   
  
Ianto's souls glowed with pride at Tosh's delighted surprise. Seeing her face light up in genuine satisfaction made him feel giddy.   
  
Even through the glow, the boy assumed his presence would no longer be required. All the parts had been installed and wired, and every last scrap of packaging material had been cleared away. That was the limit of his abilities. Surely?   
  
Against all odds, Tosh called him over to the laptop she'd linked to her shiny new masterpiece.   
  
"I need to install a couple of protocols on here first. You know, before I add it to the line. Make sure everything runs smoothly so nothing important crashes."   
  
Ianto nodded. He wasn't sure why it would be useful to have him hanging around, but if Tosh required his presence he'd stay happily. Only, Tosh didn't have him kneel next to her like one would a pet. She instructed him on how to run through the installation, gave him a page of commands, and picked up another laptop.   
  
She paused her own rapid typing every so often to check his progress or answer questions, but other than that, the boy was pretty much left on his own. On a computer. Which was being used to program the newest server. Which would soon be connected to the rest of Torchwood's computer setup.   
  
Ianto recognised what he was doing — needed little help at that, still familiar with codes — and knew someone in this position could lay the foundation to a lot of cracks. Cracks that he or she could then exploit in a multitude of ways.   
  
He wouldn't of course! He'd never try to lower Torchwood security even if he could. No doubt the collar would punish him severely if he tried to step out of Tosh's clearly defined boundaries. But it was very odd to be allowed this sort of work.   
  
He'd only recently been trusted enough to read and write files again. The switch to computer access was mindboggling.   
  
Tosh trusted him. And it made him blink back tears, not pausing once in his job. Even when all he could do was wait for the latest code to run its course, he stared intently at the screen. If anything went wrong, he'd be banned again. And any work was good work.   
  
This was good. _He_ was good. He had to be.   
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
"She works like a charm. Good work Ianto."   
  
The boy flushed a deep red at the compliment, gazing up at the twinkling leds even as he returned the gesture.   
  
"I just helped, Tosh. You're the one who told me what to put where. She's all yours."   
  
Tosh chuckled, patting his head affectionately as she stood next to his kneeling form.   
  
"Sure. Wouldn't have gotten her up and running this quick on my own though."   
  
The stared in silence, Tosh humming to herself as she shifted from one foot to the other.   
  
"You know what we need now?"   
  
Ianto shifted his gaze, tilting his head to the side when he met Tosh's eyes.   
  
"A nice, hot, cup of coffee."   
  
He smiled.   
  
"Of course, Tosh."   
  
The boy rose smoothly to his feet, brushed off his knees and headed to the kitchenette. He left the laptops where they were, still attached to the tower. If Tosh took her time, he could have coffee waiting for her when she came up.   
  
"I'll be right out."   
  
It didn't give him an exact time frame, but he could work with it. One cup of coffee didn't take that long after all. He didn't worry about how Tosh had phrased to order. 'what _we_ need.' It was just a figure of speech, a habit. There was no way Tosh would want him to make coffee for himself as well.   
  
Ianto's hands faltered as he reached for the coffee grounds. He wasn't supposed to assume though. Jack had taught him that. The stripes of a ruler hot across his arse rose up. He'd assumed Jack had misspoken then too. One plate instead of the two that had been asked for.   
  
It hadn't been a very severe punishment, but at the time it was probably all Jack had been able to think of without worsening the injuries his pet had already sustained.   
  
Ianto stood frozen with indecision, hands gripping the bag of Tosh's favoured grounds way too tightly. Just before he could panic, he came to a compromise.   
  
He'd make a pot. Enough coffee to serve the whole team! It was brilliant.   
  
If Tosh had for some reason expected him to brew enough for the both of them, he'd be in the clear. If she hadn't, he'd just pour a single cup for her, then ask to serve the others. He'd not have broken any rules.   
  
Soothed, he quickly set about making coffee.   
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
"Oh, thank you, Ianto."   
  
Tosh broke off her conversation with Jack to accept the freshly poured cup of coffee.   
  
"Let's go sit down, yeah? My legs are killing me."   
  
The boy nodded readily. He could fully understand the woman's aches. His own legs were grumbling, but he ignored them with ease. He was used to ignoring his own discomforts; discomforts way worse than sore legs.   
  
Halfway to the couch, Tosh noticed his empty hands, and stopped. Ianto forced himself not to wring them as she considered him.   
  
"You did a good job, Ianto. You can have a cup of coffee as a reward."   
  
A reward. Smiling helplessly, Ianto fell to his knees. Gratitude this immense had only one proper response.   
  
"No, no. That's fine. Just go get your coffee, ok?"   
  
He worked his jaw a bit, but knew he'd nod anyway. Why draw out the process?   
  
"Yes, Tosh. Thank you, Tosh."   
  
The Asian woman nodded, turned on her sensible heels and walked towards the couch. Body numb with careful joy, Ianto hurried back to his coffee station. Once there, he spent a moment digging through the cupboards to find the worst looking coffee cup he could find. It was an old thing. The pastel blue exterior faded through countless washing, and the once white interior stained permanently with years and years of coffee and tea. Add in the hairline crack along the brim, and the notch missing from the handle, and it was perfect for a slave to use. No way he could accidentally use one of the nice ones reserved for his betters.   
  
Best of all, it wasn't too large. He didn't know how much coffee Tosh would grant him, but he doubted he would be patted on the head and applauded for taking more than he was worth. The last time he'd been permitted the drink, Jack had poured a shot of the stuff on a plate.   
  
Tosh had said a cup, so it would be more than a shot. Slowly, he started pouring. Attentive to the collar, in case it warned him of his limit. The leather stayed eerily unresponsive, and Ianto stopped pouring when the cup was almost three quarters full. He didn't dare add another drop. It already felt like it was too much.   
  
Trembling with nerves, the boy headed for the couch, cradling his treasure. He prayed Tosh would approve of his cup. Prayed that it wouldn't be taken away from him. The very thought was enough to chill him to the bone. Dampening the glow the prospect of reward had lit.   
  
Still, the smell and heat in his hands soothed the cold away again.   
  
He sank to his knees next to the couch. While he knew boys could sit on the seat when ordered to, he didn't dare think he could just randomly decide where he sat on his own. That was not something he'd get to decide on his own. Slaves obeyed orders, they didn't just go around doing what they wanted.   
  
For some reason, Tosh was very happy to let him drink every drop of his coffee. She even let her hand rest on his head as they sat in silence. It was pure bliss. He'd completed his work well. And this was his reward.   
  
Peace of mind. A spot to sit. And coffee.   
  
It was good. It was lovely. It was _bliss_. Pure, unadulterated, _bliss_.   
  
Once sip at a time, his coffee disappeared. And while he tried his best to take his time, he knew that eating or drinking too slowly was not something he was allowed to do. No matter how nice his reward, it would always end. He let the very last drop of dark — now cool — liquid roll down the mug, and onto the lip of his seeking tongue.   
  
All gone, he set the cup next to the stack of old magazines, steeling himself for what he had to do. Even as he drank, memories of previous punishments and trainings had popped up in his mind. Most notably, the one where Jack had strangled him. He'd needed to be reminded to show gratitude. And he was, grateful for every breath. Tosh had fed him nicer food back then too. Real food, and he hadn't thanked her correctly.   
  
Shame licked at his heels. Memories of such bad behaviour weren't ones he liked to dwell on. He was better now. He was a good boy. And he'd prove it. Prove that he'd learnt his lesson.   
  
He shifted on his knees, till he was facing Tosh, and bent his head down to her feet.   
  
"Thank you for the coffee, Tosh. I'm very grateful for the treat."   
  
Licking at people's feet was his primary way of showing gratitude. But Tosh pulled her shoes away from him after the first few licks. The boy knew she didn't like it when he did this, but he had very few other ways to show his feelings. He didn't want anyone to feel like he hadn't appreciated the coffee.   
  
Didn't want Jack to think he needed retraining — again — when he truly had learnt his lesson.   
  
"Please, Tosh. I know you don't like it when I do this. Is there another way you'd rather I show my gratitude?"   
  
There was a long, painful silence, and the boy grew frightened that he'd crossed a line. Perhaps asking questions wasn't the same thing as requesting this?   
  
"Ianto. Just saying thank you, is fine."   
  
Except it wasn't. Ianto had felt that chain around his throat. Constricting and forcing his body to fight for oxygen; Jack's words hissed into his very soul. Ungrateful. Unruly. Unwilling.   
  
He'd be back in the training room tonight. Arms stretched wide, fingers clawing uselessly at thin air as Jack forced him to see his mistakes till he had nothing left in him to beg with. But he couldn't lick at Tosh's shoes if she didn't let him.   
  
"I'm just so grateful for the chance to work. The reward. I'd be so happy to have a way to show you my gratitude in another way than just words."   
  
It was his last chance. If Tosh turned down his request now, he knew there would be no positive consequences to pursuing the matter further.   
  
"Please, Tosh. May I show you my gratitude in actions?"   
  
There was another pregnant pause. The boy left his head down, trying his best to remain absolutely quiet. Influencing Tosh's decision with puppy eyes or whimpers would be a very bad thing. He was very much aware of how he'd deceived the team all that time ago.   
  
"Do you just enjoy licking people's shoes that much, then?"   
  
Hope fluttered in his chest. A chance.   
  
"It's the way I show my gratitude, Tosh. When words aren't enough."   
  
Tosh set down her empty mug.   
  
"Does it have to be licking?"   
  
The boy pounced on the opportunity.   
  
"No. No. It's just what I'm used to. It's nice. I know my place."   
  
"Your place?"   
  
"I'm here to serve you and your needs. I'm happy to serve them."   
  
"Are you though?"   
  
Ianto nodded, smiling up at Tosh. He _was_ happy. His posture as relaxed as his mind was.   
  
"Yes, Tosh."   
  
"And you want to show your gratitude?"   
  
"Yes, Tosh. If you let me, please."   
  
"By licking at my shoes."   
  
"I feel calm when I'm on my knees, Tosh. It makes me feel better when I know I can show my feelings clearly. There's very little room for misunderstandings. But I won't do it if you don't want me to."   
  
"Does it have to be feet?"   
  
The boy faltered.   
  
"I_ I'm not sure, Tosh. Would you prefer I lick you somewhere else?"   
  
His mind instantly flickered back to earlier fantasies where he was stowed away under Tosh's desk and skirt. He hoped his blush didn't show too much. It seemed like Tosh's thoughts went to similar places, the young woman instantly breaking eye contact.   
  
"No! No-no-no. I don't mind you near my feet. It's just_ the licking."   
  
Ianto cleared his throat, and nodded. He could understand that. It was his tongue that offended her. Not his presence. She tolerated him working near her after all, and had rewarded him handsomely. There hadn't been any tongue action the entire day though. Hardly any conversation even.   
  
"I would be happy to do anything else that pleases you more, Tosh."   
  
He watched as Tosh sat back, and stared at her feet, and then at him, kneeling near them. He tried to keep his pose relaxed. Tosh seemed to like it when he was at ease. So he doubted she'd relent and let him show his gratitude if she thought it made him nervous.   
  
As she thought, Ianto did the same. Reaching a hopeful conclusion.   
  
"Perhaps I could massage your feet, Tosh?"   
  
Tosh looked up at him sharply, but she didn't seem angry at his proposal; merely intrigued.   
  
"You seemed to enjoy it before. I could do it again."   
  
He offered.  
  
"You wouldn't mind?"   
  
Oh quite the contrary!   
  
"Not at all, Tosh. It would make me very happy."   
  
It was the least he could do to repay her for an entire afternoon's worth of work and a reward he'd never thought would come. Displaying his emotions plainly, he smiled as she started taking off her shoes. The boy set them aside carefully, and set to task.   
  
If anything, this seemed even better than licking at someone's shoes. He was still firmly at Tosh's feet, so there was no missing his social status. But it also brought Tosh pleasure. It would help her relax after a day's work in a way seeing someone you loathe lick at your shoes probably didn't. As he worked, Ianto caught sight of Jack watching from below. The boy maintained the eye contact for a bit, holding his breath. But the captain just nodded, and moved on.   
  
It had been approved. It was good. This was good.   
  
He was good.  


1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	109. Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Re enrolled in uni (if all goes well I'll have my second bachelor's degree in hand at the end of this year, and be ready to finally start on my master year), and at once the classes start. I'm settling into my new schedule, so I've not had as much time to write as I'd like. But that should stabilise pretty soon. Of course, Ianto and Jack are never far from my mind, so there's a short chapter to satiate any hunger or withdrawals you might be experiencing.

  
Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

 

#memberblock { width: 99%; margin: 1em auto; float: left; }  
.column { float: left; width: 32%; }  
html>body .column { width: 33%; }  
#category_content, #categoryblock { width: 99%; margin: 0 auto;}  
html>body #category_content, html>body #categoryblock { display: table; width: 100%; }  
.row { float: left;}  
html>body .row { display: table-row; float: none;}  
.catblockcell { padding: 0 1ex 1ex 0;}  
.catblockdiv { float: left; width: 32%;}  
html>body .catblockdiv {display: table-cell; float: none; width: 33%; }  
.cleaner { clear: both; height: 1px; font-size: 1px; border: none; margin: 0; padding: 0; background: transparent; }

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Torchwood](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=16)  
---  
**My punishment** by [trouble seeker](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=18618) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=150384) \- [202](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=150384)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=109) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=all)   


Author's Notes:

Re enrolled in uni (if all goes well I'll have my second bachelor's degree in hand at the end of this year, and be ready to finally start on my master year), and at once the classes start. I'm settling into my new schedule, so I've not had as much time to write as I'd like. But that should stabilise pretty soon. Of course, Ianto and Jack are never far from my mind, so there's a short chapter to satiate any hunger or withdrawals you might be experiencing.   
  
Have fun!  
  
1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112

  
  
  
Ianto woke to his master pressed firmly against his back. He didn't know it if it was connected to his little freak out the week before, but he'd not woken up alone again since. There was the chance that Jack was staying close to him to prevent more misunderstandings, but he might just be sleeping late by accident. It didn't matter. Ianto was glad to have a soothing moment every morning so far.   
  
A couple of minutes where he could just breathe, and feel his owner's chest brush against his back as he too breathed. All was calm. For a fleeting moment, he wasn't a slave, and Jack didn't have the right to do every horrid thing he could think of to him. Right out of sleep, he was nothing but a human. He could blink slowly into the dimmed light and revel in the feel of human contact. He could just be. No rules to think of. No one to worry about serving, and consequently displeasing.   
  
He was just Ianto.   
  
Right up till he woke fully, and his place in life reaffirmed itself. He was collared. He served. Or he suffered, of course. The latter less frequent as he tried his very best to adjust to the new rules set for him.   
  
He seemed to be succeeding. Jack had been pleased with his behaviour, and he'd been given many new responsibilities. It was a world away from when he was nothing but a thing. He'd cleaned, made coffee, and bent over to be fucked.   
  
The boy's mind wanted to shy away from the thoughts, but he often forced himself to relive the most degrading jobs. It was necessary for a couple of reasons. On one hand, it helped him remember important lessons; mistakes he never wanted to make again, because of the memorised punishments. But mostly, he knew he was never allowed to forget how bad his life had been. He knew he could be back there in the blink of an eye. The rewards he got now helped his eagerness to serve, but the memories of his life as a thing kept him from straying too close to any lines.   
  
If he was ever demoted again, it would be his own fault.   
  
"Morning Ianto."   
  
Soft lips brushed the nape of his neck, and Ianto shivered.   
  
"Good morning, sir."   
  
Sighing into another kiss, Ianto let his body move. Back arching slightly, he let his arse blatantly brush against Jack's morning wood. The captain's reaction was immediate, but unhurried; grinding down against the offered muscle.   
  
It was something Ianto had caught onto quickly. Part of the initiative rule, was that Jack expected him to offer sex instead of waiting for his master to take it. It wasn't always the easiest thing. Twice already, his offer of a blowjob had been brushed aside; Jack had been too busy, promising to get back to it later.   
  
It was however, a job the boy took _very_ seriously. Jack's sexual needs were very important.   
  
The easiest time to read him, was in the morning. With his owner already awake when he woke up, there was very little time spent guessing if he was in the mood or not. He just offered his body up, and revelled in the pleasure as Jack used him.   
  
Behind him, Jack groaned, and Ianto felt the first smear of precome spread across the small of is back. Now confident in his choices, the boy undulated his hips in a smooth counter to Jack's. The resulting drag and slide smoothed out when Jack's cock landed in the crease of his arse and stayed there.   
  
Luxuriating in the feeling, Ianto was going over his follow up options when Jack rolled them both forward. Placing the boy flat on his stomach, with his owner still grinding down against his arse as he lay propped up above his slave. Ianto moaned his approval, arching his back to give the other man a better angle to work with.   
  
Spurred on by Jack whispering delicious filth into his neck, Ianto wriggled around till he could grab a hold of his arse cheeks, and pull them apart. Jack's thrusts stuttered, then sped up, his head dropping in between his shoulder blades.   
  
"Fuck, Ianto. Gonna kill me. So good for me."   
  
Panting, Ianto did his best to keep up the minute movements his hips could make within the confines Jack was granting him while still keeping his arse open and inviting. The captain took his open mouth as another invitation, slipping two fingers inside for him to suck on.   
  
Pretty sure where they would go once he'd gotten them wet enough, Ianto practically drooled onto the digits. Sucking with gusto, he closed his eyes and payed them the same attention he would his owner's cock. Even whimpering with loss when Jack pulled them back out. Without anything pressing down onto his tongue, he felt suddenly empty.   
  
A sensation rectified the second the dripping fingers found their way into his willing hole. With the captain now leaning back onto his haunches, to get some proper leverage, Ianto had the freedom to impale himself as deep as he wished. Which meant he didn't even stop grinding back onto the digits when knuckles hit his puffy rim.   
  
"Gods, you're still wet."   
  
They'd fucked the night before as well, with Ianto begging Jack to let him ride his master. Jack had been running around all day, the boy had been sure his owner needed the break. He'd been happy to oblige, and the blissful expression on Jack's face as he watched his boy bounce and writhe was more than reward. Jack filling him up with come and then dragging him down to snuggle and drift off had been a marvellous bonus.   
  
"Can feel myself in there."   
  
Jack sounded awed. Ianto just wanted more.   
  
More friction. More fingers. Deeper. Harder. Faster.   
  
More.   
  
He begged. Pleaded for Jack to fill him up. Hands scrambling for purchase to push back, letting his body scream for what it desired.   
  
"Please, sir. Please. Want you. Need you. Fuck me, sir. Please."   
  
His voice spirals up and away when Jack's free hand stops his hips in their tracks and clever fingers lock in on his prostate. His final plea blending seamlessly into a burbling groan.   
  
"Don't worry, I've got'cha. My good boy. So perfect for me. I've got you."   
  
He trusts his master without any thought. If Jack says he's got him, he has. There's nothing further needed down that alley. Ianto lets himself succumb to sensation.   
  
Feels fingers probe deeper, spread him wide open for a third to make a quick entrance. Only for everything to leave him hanging empty for a couple of gruelling seconds. The sound of slick flesh hurriedly preparing itself.   
  
And then glorious fullness. Jack sliding into him smoothly and without the barest tension. Ianto's body so accustomed to the intrusion there's the barest hint of a burn, just another sensation that builds his pleasure. His cock had been full the second he woke. There was no denying his attraction to Jack. He served perfection, and was drawn to it like a moth to a flame.   
  
Grinding. Fucking. Just pleasure that built at the base of his spine, and pooled low in his belly. HE's pretty sure he begged for release. He's not sure which words he used, would be hard pressed to recall them. But Jack just tells him to say his name, and come.   
  
And his boy obeys. Groaning out 'Jack' over and over again, till it's a prayer whispered into sweat damp sheets.   
  
Repeats it as Jack fucks him through the pleasure, and into his own. Volume falling and rising like the tides, Jack his moon; pushing and pulling at his awareness. The pulse of heat deep within him, feeding that ebbing rush at his spine. Jack pulling out catches his prostate, and the boy's cock makes a valiant attempt to recover. Twitching helplessly in its pool of come, drying on ruined cotton.   
  
Just as his mind struggles back to the surface — there'll be work to do, jobs to fulfil, orders to obey — Jack surprises him. Stuffing his recently vacated hole with two fingers, and Ianto lifts his hips in sluggish, post orgasmic enthusiasm.   
  
"Fuck."   
  
Whispered, like a prayer of his own, Jack, spread s his fingers. Exposing his used hole. Ianto relaxes, letting his owner play with him. He can feel the digits slide in the mess of come, pushing stray droplets back in with his thumb.   
  
"Gods, you're so wet."   
  
Ianto rasps out his master's name — still just repeating it endlessly, though softer now, and interlaced with gasps of hypersensitive pleasure — in agreement. He struggles to get his elbows under him, so he can turn to see the older man's expression as he plays.   
  
The scene is better than he imagined. The low lighting taking any sharp edges off of his master's expression. The other man looks fascinated with what he's doing, transfixed with his fingers as they slide in and out of his boy's unresisting entrance. It's like nothing else exists. Right up until he catches Ianto looking back at him.   
  
Caught staring, Ianto's eyes dart down, but Jack calls him back.   
  
"So fucking good for me."   
  
The fingers slide out, and Ianto, unsure of what his aster wants from him as he reaches out, latches onto the come covered fingers like a hungry calf. Sucking them clean as his master's mouth falls open in the background. Stunned surprise writ clear across his features. But Jack's eyes never lose their glossy, hungry look. So the boy's pretty sure he's safe.   
  
When he's sure the fingers are spotless, Ianto switches to more advanced tricks. Tongue twirling languidly. And Jack pulls back.   
  
Holding up his pristine hand, Jack stares at it for a second. Then looks just as intently at Ianto's hole again; come now dribbling out glacially. The boy expects Jack to feed him the rest of his come this way. His master's hand is already lowering down to his arse again, after all.   
  
But Jack just grips his cheeks, and holds him open; much like Ianto himself had done before. Intrigued, the boy keeps watching over his shoulder. Watches Jack stare at his well used hole — not sore, but certainly well used — and then slowly descend out of view.   
  
There's a moment of confusion. And then Jack's tongue is lapping at him like a starved dog. Thick, wet swipes that catch every drop that tried to make a break for it.   
  
"Jack!"   
  
It's still the only word his poor brain can come up with. Latched onto it, like Jack's lips to his rim. Sloppy, sucking kisses, and seeking tongue pushing into him. Pushing him flat against the bed and firmly into his own mess. Holding him open. Hunting down every last drop of his own come and sucking it down.   
  
The boy's fingers grab hold of the bedding, a death grip they lose the second Jack dives in deeper. He can't find purchase. Left out in the open for Jack to eat him alive as he replays his owner's name like a broken record. Vocal cord breaking over every syllable. Mind melting to mush while his cock turns to stone. Rigid, wet as much with cooling come, and fresh precome, as with hot spit drizzling down from his arse and across his balls.   
  
"Gonna make you come again."   
  
Jack promises, barely emerging from his feast. Rushed words hot and cold against wet skin. Gods, he can feel the guarantee _inside_ of him.   
  
Ianto nods, too far gone to try anything else.   
  
"Fuck yea. Gonna make you spill for me."   
  
Jack licks him with the flat of his tongue, actions dirtier than his words. Ianto nods again. Fanatic bobble-head, rubbing against the sheet to add to the broken record. _Yes_ , and _Jack_ synonymous   
  
"Gonna make you scream my name again. Such a good boy."  


1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	110. Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goodness I've been swamped. Juggling work, uni, and keeping a home takes it out of you. I've not had quite as much time to write as usual, and I really didn't want to chop this chapter up into smaller pieces. Sorry!

  
Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

 

#memberblock { width: 99%; margin: 1em auto; float: left; }  
.column { float: left; width: 32%; }  
html>body .column { width: 33%; }  
#category_content, #categoryblock { width: 99%; margin: 0 auto;}  
html>body #category_content, html>body #categoryblock { display: table; width: 100%; }  
.row { float: left;}  
html>body .row { display: table-row; float: none;}  
.catblockcell { padding: 0 1ex 1ex 0;}  
.catblockdiv { float: left; width: 32%;}  
html>body .catblockdiv {display: table-cell; float: none; width: 33%; }  
.cleaner { clear: both; height: 1px; font-size: 1px; border: none; margin: 0; padding: 0; background: transparent; }

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Torchwood](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=16)  
---  
**My punishment** by [trouble seeker](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=18618) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=150629) \- [202](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=150629)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=110) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=all)   


Author's Notes:

Goodness I've been swamped. Juggling work, uni, and keeping a home takes it out of you. I've not had quite as much time to write as usual, and I really didn't want to chop this chapter up into smaller pieces. Sorry!  
  
Hope you like it all just as much as I did!  
  
1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112

  
  
  
The boy was careful as he directed Owen deeper down the passage; attentive both to his directions and the box on his hands. He'd not led the doctor wrong yet, finding every item on the list with memorised ease. Knowing the archives as well as he did, the only reason an item remained elusive, was if it had been coded wrong or misplaced. Ianto feverishly hoped none of the listed objectives had been mishandled.   
  
Just like Tosh didn't like seeing him punished. Owen didn't really like being forced to spend time punishing him. The last thing Ianto wanted, was for the other man to be inconvenienced more than once by a mistake his slave made.   
  
Plus, he hadn't really needed a true punishment in days.   
  
Yes, Jack had spanked his arse till it glowed red when Gwen told him the bog rolls had run out in the lady's room. But he'd only really agreed to punish his boy after he'd watched Ianto grovel and plead for long minutes. It had been the mildest reminder of his place in the long line of punishments.   
  
It was barely a punishment at all, when compared to the sessions that had left him hoarse and exhausted, barely able to thank his master for each second of agony when he was dropped off in his cell to reflect on his actions. So mild in fact, that Ianto had worried about a follow up session for a full day. Only letting it go once he was rewarded for something else. No way his master would reward him for good behaviour if he was still thinking about punishing him for the toilet rolls.   
  
Still, it had been a mild punishment. For a decent oversight.   
  
Jack had made it clear he didn't want to spend too much time punishing his boy anymore. Ianto couldn't afford to run out of chances. One day Jack would tire of his mistakes, and either lock him away forever, or demote him back to pet, or slave, or thing.   
  
He had to be absolutely perfect.   
  
"It should be right up ahead, Owen. Top shelf."   
  
Ianto kept his posture small; contained. He carried and helped. It was all he was good for. He had to remember that. Boy or not.   
  
_Serve or suffer._  
  
And right now he was serving Owen. Helping the doctor find and gather supplies for some unknown project.   
  
"Yeah. Got it."   
  
Ianto looked up, ready to hold out the box of assorted jars and boxes they'd already collected. The other man was reaching high, tugging at a larger box that seemed to be stuck.   
  
Muttering under his breath, Owen grabbed the thing tighter, and pulled hard.   
  
The long box shifted, tipping up as it was dragged down over the edge of the shelf. Dust rained down as Owen pulled — it had been there for a long time, before Ianto's at least — tilting the rigid surface even more as he dragged it down. Head curled to the side to protect himself from the cloud of dust, Owen never saw the fat jar sat near the end of the oblong box jolt and wobble, riding down the impromptu slide.   
  
Ianto's eyes widened as he watched. Hands full, and several respectful steps back, he had no way to stop the jar from missing Owen's face by a hair as it fell towards the concrete floor. No way to stop the ancient thing from smashing into the floor, and spreading its contents — a thick blue, jelly like substance- across the immediate area. In fact, it had gone beyond any chance of even catching the projectile before he'd even opened his mouth and inhaled to warn his master of the threat.   
  
The world had seemed to slow down as the jar dropped. Ianto's hands uselessly tightening around his box as he started to set it down. The boy swore he saw the first hairline fracture crackle its way across milky glass. A millisecond later, the fracture split further, and the glass exploded.   
  
As if to make up for its momentary lapse of pacing, time snapped back in a rush. The contamination alarm blared. Red emergency lighting bulbs cast a demonic glow over the scene. Automatic doors slammed shut with a rusty groan. And Owen dropped like a rock.   
  
For just a second, Ianto stood stunned amidst the chaos. The colours, sounds ,and the sight of a body on the floor so reminiscent of his final night as a human, he could barely breathe. Then reason reasserted itself, and he let himself complete the journey down; setting the box on the concrete and crouching in place as he tried to see what had happened to Owen.   
  
Whatever it was, it had something to do with the blue stuff coagulating around them both. He'd seen the jar fall, and it hadn't hit the doctor, so a simple concussion was out of the question. No. Owen had been affected by an unknown substance.   
  
It had to be airborne in some way, because the vents had picked up something foreign enough to shut them in. But _he_ hadn't fainted, so it whatever it was, it wasn't harming him by breathing it in.   
  
Letting his eyes adjust to the harsh red glow — who had thought of this system anyway? It made it so much harder to locate threats — the boy scanned every inch of Owen he could see. He'd gotten halfway down the other man's body when he saw the globs of jelly stuck to Owen's exposed arms.   
  
It was probably topical.   
  
Ianto glanced down at himself, and saw smaller blobs of the stuff stuck to the legs of his track bottoms. He'd probably be safe walking closer. Silently, he thanked Jack for the chance to wear shoes.   
  
Keeping his eyes peeled for the stuff anyway, the boy shuffled closer. Ianto pressed two fingers to Owen's pulse point; checking for blue before he did so. Breathing a sigh of relief when he felt his better's heart pulse regularly. The calm rising and falling of his chest signified no problems breathing. But when Ianto clicked his fingers next to Owen's right ear, he didn't respond in the slightest.   
  
Breathing deeply to calm himself, Ianto leaned forward and lifted the doctor's eyelid, checking the pupil for any signs of dilation. Again, there wasn't the least bit of a reaction. Owen was out of it, and Ianto didn't know how to get him back.   
  
The flicker of blue light had the boy frantically looking around to see if the rest of the jelly was lighting up, before he realised it was Owen's earpiece. Concentrating, he could hear the tiny disembodied voice of his master calling out.   
  
Fingers still on Owen's skull, Ianto stared at the blinking blue light. It was _Owen's_ earpiece. The earpiece _Owen_ wore because he was a Torchwood operative. Owen was everything he wasn't.   
  
_He_ wasn't allowed an earpiece, unless he was all alone and there was nothing else for it. Technology had been taken away from him in its entirety. Every small task that required more than what he was usually granted, forced him to beg his betters for the tech. Everything set up just so, to make him remember how he'd betrayed them all. No way they'd let him handle a normal tablet — no — he had a specially modified one.   
  
But necessity knows no law. Owen was hurt — simply asleep at best. He'd take any punishment, as long as he saved the other man.   
  
Steeling himself for the possibility of his collar shocking him, Ianto reached for the flashing earpiece. It slipped off of the doctor's ear easily, and without immediate repercussions. The boy put it on.   
  
Instantly, the small squeak morphed into his master's voice.   
  
"Yes, sir?"   
  
"Ianto?"   
  
"Yes, sir."   
  
It was understandable that Jack was confused with his slave's audacity. He'd called on his medic, only to receive his boy. Perhaps the cameras down here weren't picking them up clearly.   
  
"Are you ok?"   
  
Ianto glanced around, just spotting the CCTV camera that covered this area. It would allow whoever was looking, to see Owen's feet, but everything else would be obscured by shelves. He stood, and peered around the edge at the lens.   
  
"I'm ok, sir. Owen's down."   
  
"Ok. I can see you now. What happened?"   
  
Slipping seamlessly back into the persona he'd occupied for several years, Ianto lost all emotion and recounted nothing but fact. Lines that could have be written in any report.   
  
"I was assisting Owen in retrieving items, sir. While he was pulling down a box, a jar that had been set on top fell down. I was too far back to react, and Owen had both hands already occupied. The jar shattered, and scattered a blue, jelly like substance across the floor. This set off the contamination alarm, but the substance seems to be topical rather than airborne. A small amount landed on the exposed skin on Owen's left arm, and he fainted. His heartrate and breathing are normal, but there is no reaction to light or sound."   
  
There was a pause as Jack processed the information.   
  
"None landed on you?"   
  
Ianto recalled the spray across his clothed legs.   
  
"I was hit, sir. But everything landed on my clothes and doesn't seem to be affecting me."   
  
"And you're absolutely sure you're fine?"   
  
Ianto look a couple of conscious seconds to truly listen to his body. He usually tried to avoid doing so.   
  
"As far as I know, I've come to no bodily harm."   
  
"All right. Where was this jar?"   
  
Still very much in an ancient work mode, the boy recalled and looked for any additional information. The codes that should call up the list of objects contained on this shelf. The size of the jar. Pieces of label he could find and read without touching any of the blue goop. Warning stickers that clung weakly to fragments of glass. The faint odour of cloves coming from the unchanged jelly.   
  
The captain kept in near constant contact. Telling his boy they were looking it up, and to stay calm. Prompting Ianto to check on Owen again, only to find him completely unchanged.   
  
After tense minutes — really no longer than ten or twelve — Jack called in again.   
  
"We've found it, Ianto."   
  
The boy breathed deep, and waited. No doubt there'd either be instructions he'd need to follow to the letter, or a death sentence. If they'd been compromised, he'd starve here, right next to the unconscious doctor.   
  
"There's a species of alien out there somewhere, really big guys. They require really specific circumstances to fall asleep, and they can't really be found anywhere but their home planet. So to go outside of it, they developed a salve that would help them rest more easily. It's harmless, apart from the fact that it was designed for creatures several times our size."   
  
Relief swept through Ianto, already on his knees, he curled in on himself as he breathed hard. Owen was fine. _He_ was fine. Jack must have heard his emotional spike, pausing his explanation. The boy rushed to get himself under control again. They might not be in peril, but they weren't home yet either.   
  
Swallowing, he looked up at the camera, and nodded. Hoping it would be enough of a visual sign of readiness.   
  
"Ok. So. There should be an antidote down there too. Something that neutralises the gel. A powder. See if you can find it while we unlock the archives again."   
  
"Yes, sir."   
  
Numerals branded into his mind, Ianto hunted down the box of powder. A white powder. A powder he could scatter over any gel he found and render it harmless. A powder he could use to help Owen. A powder he could use to keep whoever was coming down to rescue them safe.   
  
A powder he found exactly here it was meant to be. He'd known it would be right where he found it. Because he'd put it there ages ago. A large, unassuming box that didn't weigh anything.Lifting it carefully — he _needed_ this powder — he made his way back to the scene of the accident.   
  
Jack had already instructed him on how to use it, so he quickly pierced the box and started sprinkling the powder across a glob of the blue jelly. Just to be completely sure, he chose a bit that wasn't anywhere near Owen. Waiting to see if it shrivelled and turned green just like Jack had predicted.   
  
When it reacted as expected, the boy set to task. Carefully and meticulously, he covered the blast area. Owen didn't react when he treated the jelly that had caught him, but Jack had warned him that it wouldn't magically wake the doctor up. It would however, stop the drug from keeping him under longer and longer.   
  
By the time the lights flickered back to their normal settings, and the doors hissed open, Ianto had cleared a large circle around Owen, and a more than adequate path to the door. When Jack and Gwen hurried in with a stretcher, he'd nearly finished most of the visible spray. Of course, the shelves had been hit too, and the objects on them could have all been compromised as well. He'd need to clean them all.   
  
The thought of someone else, some time later, dropping like he'd seen Owen do, because he'd not been thorough enough in his cleaning sent him to bad places.   
  
Places that stayed with him as he sprinkled every last fleck of blue with white, and watched it turn green. Thoughts of punishment and pain chasing everything he did. Even when he couldn't find any more crumbs of dried, now-green-jelly, he frantically cleaned.   
  
He had to leave it perfect. He'd been the cause of all of this after all.   
  
_If he’d been quicker he might have been able to set the box down and catch the jar before it shattered. If he’d only been paying attention lik eh was supposed to, he’d have noticed the jar, and warned Owen. Why had he let the doctor exert himself anyway? He was the slave here. He should have begged the other man to be allowed to do all the work. He should have been the one to pull objects, and carry them. He’d been lax, and unobservant, and Owen had suffered for it._   
  
Walking back up into the hub, Ianto was ready to accept his punishment. Defeated, and humbled, he put away any cleaning supplies he'd used.   
  
_Nothing but a slave. No matter what Jack called him. He’d be punished just as badly for his mistakes now as the object had been. His pain would never change. There was no way to evade it._  
  
Voiced were drifting over from the med bay, letting the boy know that everyone was assembled together.   
  
All but dragging his feet, he started to head towards the people who owned him. He was heading towards nothing but pain and degradation, and he knew it. Jack already knew he’d let Owen endanger himself in favour of laziness. He’d told the captain himself.   
  
There would be no such thing as a mild spanking for him now. He’d scream tonight. He knew he’d scream.   
  
He wasn’t looking forward to it.   
  
_Deserved it though. Deserved to feel his skin tear under the lash. Deserved to grovel on the floor and beg for whatever his master was willing to give him; mercy or more terror._  
  
Just as he drew close enough to peer down, Owen’s voice joined them in an annoyed rumble. The doctor was propped up in a chair, draped with blankets. Confused, he was fighting them ineffectually as he surfaced from the chemically induced sleep.   
  
The relief at seeing the other man already waking up was intense. The boy was so, so happy to know the other man wasn’t permanently harmed. Owen seemed to be his ususaly grumpy self.   
  
It would be his silver lining, as he begged for mercy. His terrible behaviour hadn’t caused too big or permanent a problem.   
  
_He still deserved pain for it. Wan’t delusional enough to think of lenience. He’d caused so much pain, he deserved to have it directed back at him tenfold._  
  
The joy of the others pushed him further away from the railing, till he could not see them crowding around their colleague. He wouldn’t be wanted there.   
  
He had no right to intrude on a happy moment.   
  
Unwanted. A poison to their happiness.   
  
The doctor would be livid. As would Jack. Their joy would be tainted by the righteous anger he’d elicit.   
  
As he stood frozen, the boy saw a mess of files strewn around several desks along with coffee cups and the rest of the team's usual clutter. He could clean first, couldn't he? His master had given him no further instructions past cleaning up the mess he’d caused in the archives. He’d not been ordered to heel.   
  
There would be little harm to extend the pleasure of his betters, by cleaning what he’d passed walking in, was there? He’d probably be locked away after his punishment anyway. No one would want to look upon the one who’d incappasited their resident medic.   
  
The very least he could do was try to give them a clean work environment while he suffered through his isolation.   
  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Jack found him an hour later, scrubbing tirelessly at a stain next to the stairs to the archives. His hands were as red and raw from the heated water laced with cleaning agents, as his eyes. Though the latter had more of a connection to his frayed thoughts than the few fumes coming from his bucket.   
  
The captain stumbled to a stop, confusion writ clear across his features, and Ianto knew he'd failed in yet another way. They boy’s eyes dropped hurridly back down to his hands as they continued to work at the stain.   
  
"Ianto?"   
  
The boy dropped his scrub brush, and just about flinched up into position. Gaze still directed down.   
  
_Unworthy of looking at them. Lower than the brush you’re using. Nothing but dirt. Bad slave. Bad boy. Worthless and replaceable._  
  
"Yes, sir?"   
  
"I was looking for you. You weren't downstairs anymore. Where were you?"   
  
Ianto bowed his head. He’d irritated his master. Made his master walk around searching for his missing boy.   
  
"I apologise, sir. I realise I should have come to you once I finished with the tasks you'd set for me. I'm sorry. I shall remember it in the future. Please."   
  
He knew he had to beg for it. Begging never got easy. Not when it was for pain.   
  
_Deserved it though._  
  
"Please teach me my place, sir."   
  
Jack sighed, and Ianto tried to curl up further. The phantom pain of a lashing already crawling across his shoulder blades. He knew the pain was deserved, and necessary to learn. He still hated it.   
  
_Nothing but a failure._  
  
"You've done nothing wrong, Ianto. If you want to clean, you can clean."   
  
Firm hands tugged at his jaw, lifting him up, and trailing through his hair once he locked his gaze with his master's.   
  
"I'd just expected you to come say hi once you'd finished down below. But I hadn't asked you to, so there was no reason for you to do that."   
  
Doubt flooded the boy's system, when before he'd been so _sure_ of his mistakes. He deserved pain, for everything that had happened today — didn't he?   
  
“I’d_ I’d like to apologise for my behaviour, sir. I know I failed in so many ways. Please.”   
  
The boy shifted in place, silent at the warning tug at his hair. So Jack wasn’t mad at him for not coming to him the second he’d finished his task. That didn’t mean he was off the hook for endangering Owen.   
  
He saw his owner choose his words. Like he needed to find the right ones to truly convey his feelings. Ianto’s heart tightened.   
  
"You did good today, Ianto. Really good."   
  
Good?   
  
"Yes, Good. Now come on. Time for dinner."   
  
Dinner. Right. He'd need to cook. Everyone would be hungry. He’d need to serve their needs.   
  
"I ordered Chinese food."   
  
Only just on his feet, Ianto stumbled again. What would his purpose be at a meal if not to make and serve it? Chinese food was always shared out between them, with the containers spread around the table for everyone to pick from.   
  
Perhaps he’d serve as entertainment? He’d not had to serve in that way before. With Jack preferring to use him in a more private setting, and the others not finding him applealing enough to use sexually. Maybe Owen wanted to see him in some form of pain while he ate?   
  
"Come on. Easy."   
  
The captain led him up into the conference room. The table already set with the wide array of dishes they usually shared amongst themselves. Tosh, Gwen, and Owen already seated around the large table, and eating.   
  
The relief to see the doctor up again, nearly took the boy to his knees. But Jack wanted him to stand and walk instead of crawl, so he just stood mutely at the table next to his owner like a shy child at an extended family dinner party.   
  
The second the others noticed his presence, Owen stood. Still unsure of his footing in the grand scheme of things, Ianto expected a fist to the face at the very least, when the doctor advanced on him.   
  
But Owen just clapped him on the shoulder, spouting something about how he'd seen the tapes, and how glad he was that Ianto had helped him. Gobsmacked, the boy just nodded at the barrage of praise. Tosh joining the doctor. Telling him how well he'd handled the situation.   
  
The words didn't really sink home, and the team seemed to notice his lack of enthusiasm, or at least his confused fear. They backed off just as quickly as they'd rushed him. Reassured of his actions — though not entirely sure he wouldn’t be punished later — Ianto tried a timid smile. It seemed to be what they'd been waiting for, because conversation started up again. Everyone settling down to eat.   
  
Before he could turn to his own corner, Jack took his arm and steered him to the captain's seat. A thick pillow — pilfered from the couch — sat on the floor there, and when Jack pushed down on his shoulder, he sank easily down into a kneel.   
  
_He'd not been hurt. He'd not been sent away. They’d praised him. He’d _ He’d been good?_  
  
Tuning out the conversation above him, the boy rearranged himself to be more comfortable — at his master's order, of course. Petting his hair absently, Jack talked with a happy lilt to his voice. Ianto relaxed. His master was happy. He was safe. Safe enough.   
  
As the others ate, he was hand fed a couple of spring rolls. The captain cutting them in half before handing them down. One bit had even been dipped in the sweet and sour sauce he’d loved once.   
  
As the flaky pastry crumbled in his mouth, the boy turned his last thoughts around in his head. Rewards didn’t follow failures. Food was a reward; a great reward. So he’d been good. It was the only logical conclusion he could come to.   
  
He was sitting on a pillow for God’s sake. Unless Jack was planning a major bait and switch, there was no punishment dangling above his head anymore. Slowly, his heart calmed. Piece after piece, caress after caress, his breathing came easier. Till finally he didn’t have to force his lungs to take in and expel air at a normal rate; he could breathe on his own.   
  
"Here."   
  
Like a loyal dog, he looked up. Accepting the bowl of rice and toppings with raised eyebrows. It was in his hands before he could blink. Too well trained to not accept anything his master passed his way.   
  
"And a fork. You know how to use one, don't you?"   
  
Ianto nodded, taking the offered utensil without a second thought. He wasn't quite that dense that he'd forgotten how to use the basic tools of food consumptions.   
  
"Good."   
  
Jack ruffled his hair, and leaned down to press a kiss amidst the mussed curls.   
  
"Then eat."   
  
Ianto blinked owlishly. Nodding on autopilot, pretty sure the words leaving his mouth were the ones he’d been trained to say. Gratitude, servitude, obedience.   
  
Food. For him. To eat. With a fork. Sitting on a pillow. At his master’s side.   
  
It was unreal.   
  
But orders …   
  
Suddenly warry again, the boy picked up a piece of carrot on the tines of his fork, and carefully brought it to his lips. There, he paused, a full two seconds before sliding it into his mouth and chewing.   
  
Aware enough of his surroundings to mute the sigh of pleasure, Ianto took another bite. Not too fast. Not too slow. The goldilocks zone that had worked for him so far. Not too loud either. Disturbing the others in their meal would spell the end of his dinner. And he didn’t ant it to end.   
  
The last time he’d been fed rice, the sauce had been mixed into it, along with the meat and veg. Now he could pick and mix. And it was glorious.   
  
Above him, the rest of the team talked. But the boy did little more than keep an ear out for his own name. The rest did not concern him.   
  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
“Sleep tight, Owen.”   
  
The doctor grumbled something in return. Shrugging on his jacket, and patting his pockets to locate his phone — which was sitting on his desk.   
  
“Own fault, butterfingers. You gonna stay up all night after your beauty sleep?”   
  
Loose laughter drifted around the hub as everyone powered down their workstations. The boy stood back, deep cleaning the coffee machine. Ignoring the blare of the alarm as everyone filed out.   
  
The rift alarm had predicted little activity for the week. They took early evenings when they could.   
  
“Ianto?”   
  
“Yes, sir?”   
  
The boy slid the last piece back into place. Hurrying towards his owner.   
  
“Come in here, please.”   
  
The office lights had been muted, just Jack’s desk lamp and the hand illuminating the room. The older man was holding something in his hands, looking down at it in thought. The rush of fear wasn’t a pleasant one, and Ianto hurried to be at his owner’s side. Kneeling in position when he was near enough.   
  
Whatever Jack was holding, he didn’t dare look. If it related to him, he’d be told so. All other things were above him, and weren’t to be thought about.   
  
“I already told you, you’d been good today, Ianto.”   
  
The boy nodded. Quietly speaking his appreciation for the praise.   
  
“But I don’t think I was very clear on what it was exactly that you did well.”   
  
It was true, of course. Apart from knowing he hadn’t screwed up royally, the boy had no way of knowing which part of his actions had saved him from pain. That didn’t mean he’d ever thought of asking his master to elaborate. Already giddy over the fact that he’d been good.   
  
Jack looked up from his hands, and saw him waiting. Arms held nicely parallel to the floor, hands clasped neatly above his collar, knees spread wide. There wasn’t much for him to expose for his master with the clothes he’d been granted, but it still opened him up to his owner’s gaze — and whatever he wished to do with his boy.   
  
“You can relax, Ianto. Really.”   
  
Blinking twice, Ianto slowly unlinked his hands and brought them down to rest right above his knees. It was as much of an ‘at ease’ pose he dared assume.   
  
“that’s — better.”   
  
Jack said lamely. Turning whatever he was holding over in his hands.   
  
“Ianto. I know it’s not easy for you. Becoming a boy. I know things are changing for you. I know you’re trying your best.”   
  
Ianto nodded shyly. It _was_ hard. But his life wasn’t meant to be easy. He didn’t want his owner to think he couldn’t handle it, or that he didn’t want and appreciate the opportunity.   
  
“I don’t mind, sir. I’m happy to serve you.”   
  
It earned him a smile.   
  
“That’s good. Now. Today. You took Owen’s earpiece.”   
  
The boy nodded, the retreating fear growing claws and digging into his stomach.   
  
“It was the correct thing to do in the situation, Ianto. I realise that you’d have been punished for doing something like that before. But a boy is meant to take initiative. And taking charge of that situation was the only correct thing to do.”   
  
Relief washed through the boy again. The ups and downs of his psyche taking their toll. He was tired. So, so tired. But hearing this was all he’d truly needed.   
  
“You remained calm. You gave us all the information we needed, and then some. You found the antidote, and made sure Owen was cleared along with a good path. Your quick reaction saved Owen from sleeping for days, and us from hours of searching.”   
  
Jack sounded so heartfelt, that it brought tears to the boy’s eyes. He was too worn down to even try and stop them.   
  
“Thank you, sir.”   
  
“You proved you’re trustworthy, Ianto. In more than one situation.”   
  
Crying silently, Ianto stared up at his master.   
  
“You’re improving. You’re learning. You’re working well within a rapidly changing situation.”   
  
Jack reached out to brush away his tears. It didn’t do much, as new ones rolled don his cheeks just as uickly, but the gesture spoke to Ianto. He nodded in the light grip, grateful for the praise. Grateful to be recognised. His efforts hadn’t been in vain. Jack had seen him. Jack knew he was trying his best.   
  
Jack pulled back and held out an earpiece. The thing he’d been toying with all along.   
  
“It’s yours, Ianto.”   
  
Jack had to physically take his hand off of his thigh, turn it palm up, and curl the frozen digits around the small piece of tech. Wide, blue eyes stared down at the thing, clutched loosely in his own hand.   
  
“You’ve earned it.”   
  
Caught in unbelieving slow motion, the boy lowered his face to Jack’s boots and licked at them. He had no power for words, merely rubbing his tears of helpless joy into the sturdy leather with his tongue.   
  
He’d never thought he could earn an earpiece again. Never thought he’d ever do anything with the technology apart from carefully pick it up and carry it with him when ordered to.   
  
“You don’t have to put it on all the time, but it’s yours to do with what you wish.”   
  
“Thank you, sir.”   
  
Finally verbal again, Ianto poured out his gratitude. Jack’s hand in his hair soothing him as he did his best to express his feelings.   
  
“It’s ok. You’re fine.”   
  
Jack let him profess his undying servitude for a while, and the boy thanked him for that too.   
  
“Ok, enough of that.”   
  
Pulling him up by his armpits, Jack wiped down his tear-streaked face with a tissue.   
  
“I’ll give you a spot to keep it safe when you’re not using it later.”   
  
“Yes, sir. Thank you, sir.”   
  
Voice rough from the crying and talking. The very thought of being allowed such an honour was still almost dreamlike.   
  
“Alright, then. It’s been an eventful day. Maybe we should just get an early night?”   
  
It sounded marvellous.   
  
“Whatever you wish, sir.”   
  
Jack kissed him on the cheek.   
  
“I wish. Now up, and then down.”   
  
Smiling, Ianto managed to get his feet under him, and walked to the manhole. The sight of the bed as he climbed down made him tear up again. Jack had kept him near him for a while now. And while he knew the streak would end one day, he hoped it wouln’t be tonight.   
  
“Bed, Ianto.”   
  
No. not tonight.   
  
Smiling readily, the boy stripped down — folding everything neatly and putting it on the floor next to the dresser — and got in between the sheets.   
  
His master joined him swiftly. Slotting in his usual position so they could both fit on the tiny bed together. The teltale click of a cap told the boy just what his owner was planning. And sure enough, fingers were nudging at his hole promptly. The intrusion went smoothly; Ianto knew how to relax for the gentle penetration.   
  
But the captain wasn’t happy with their position. Pushing the blankets away, he rolled his boy onto his back, fitting himself between the legs that spread for him. Looking up, Ianto saw a devilish glint in his master’s eyes, Jack’s trademark grin splitting his face in two.   
  
He didn’t have much time to think it over, for the fingers soon returned. They found his prostate with unerring accuracy, and had the boy spread out in bliss quickly enough.   
  
It took willpower not to thrust his hips back onto the digits spearing him. But the day’s general exhaustion helped the boy behave himself. He accepted what was given to him, he didn’t take.   
  
_He_ was the property here, not Jack.   
  
His master shifted, and Ianto didn’t bother opening his eyes. He knew what would come. The loss of the fingers would leave him achingly empty, but Jack’s cock would fill him up instead. A worthwhile trade.   
  
Except the fingers never left. Jack just moved aournd, keeping his fingers pressed against his prostate as he did. Then froze, as if waiting.   
  
Heating up, Ianto tried not to squirm. The sudden lack of movement was infuriating. Was this a test? Was he meant to do something?   
  
Cracking his eyes open again, he stared down the expanse of his own naked body. Past his chest, past his stomach, and right — so, so, fucking close — above his cock, was Jack. Mouth opened wide, eyes glittering.   
  
Ianto’s heart stuttered, mind reeling to try and make sense of what he was seeing. But Jack didn’t seem to want him thinking. Licking across the rosy crown of his boy’s erection like it was an ice-cream.   
  
Whatever wires still existed inside the boy’s skull, they short-circuited. The heat of his master’s mouth swallowing him down left him ricocheting between freezing completely like a deer in the headlights, and bucking up into the slick wetness surrounding his cock.   
  
In the end he vibrated in place, hands locked on the topsheet as his arse quivered. The small motion slid him in and out of Jack’s perfect mouth incrementally. Tiny jerks that had him so fucking close to coming it shouldn’t have been possible.   
  
Whatever skill at blowing cock, he might have, Jack eclipsed it. Taking him like a pro, Ianto’s cock disappearing down his throat with obvious ease. Like his master had no gag reflex, swallowing around his head with ease. Fingers still toying with his prostate.   
  
He tried. He truly, truly, tried. Tried so hard to keep himself pliant for Jack’s games. Tried so hard to stay still as Jack did as he pleased. Tried to keep quiet. Tried to stop his hips from undulating. Tries to stave off his orgasm for as long as he could manage it.   
  
Whatever game Jack was playing, he wouldn't want his boy coming inside his mouth without permission — like that was ever going to happen. The thought of the punishment that would evoke kept him contained for another five minutes.   
  
But his nerves were frayed. His mind tired; exhausted. He was hanging on by the skin of his teeth. And he knew words are his only salvation.   
  
“Please, sir. Please. Please. I’ll come. Please. Please, I’ll come.”   
  
Hearing his plea Jack pulled off, and Ianto sagged in relief. Of course, he still whimpered at the loss of the delirium inducing heat. But he was proud of himself too. He hadn’t come. He’d not misbehaved. He’d held on till he couldn’t and then told his master.   
  
And he’d shown his boy mercy.   
  
He’d been _good_.   
  
Even though his hips were still twitching with remembered motion, spit dripping down onto his balls. He’d been good.   
  
Like Jack could read his thoughts, he growls up at Ianto.   
  
“Good, boy.”   
  
The fingers inside him flirt with his prostate, and he whimpers brokenly.   
  
“Now just remember. What did good boys get to do?”  
  
Mind still shattered into tiny pieces, Ianto jsut stared. Mouth working around nothing as he tried frantically to obey his master's wishes. Jack cut him off, saving his boy with a grin.  
  
"Good boys get to come."   
  
Instantly, Jack swallowed him back down to the root. The stimulation was too much. He’d been on the edge for too long to have backed away very far. Barely able to look down at the sight of his own cock — so unworthy — disappearing into his master’s mouth. He blinked, slitted eyes rolling down every so often to behold the sight.   
  
It was impossible to stop himself. And after what Jack said. He didn't want to. Didn't need to.   
  
Merciful master.  
  
Mind whiting out, Ianto came. Screaming his master’s name as the man swallowed happily around his cock. Throat undulating around him as he pulsed, milking him for every drop.  
  
Jack licked him clean, then fucked him slowly. Cooing endearments that barely register, down at him. Ianto didn't know how long it took start to finish. Only felt the heat of his master’s embrace. Floating on pleasure and praise.   
  
Merciful master. Wonderful Jack.  
  


1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	111. Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but sweet? Nah.

  
Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

 

#memberblock { width: 99%; margin: 1em auto; float: left; }  
.column { float: left; width: 32%; }  
html>body .column { width: 33%; }  
#category_content, #categoryblock { width: 99%; margin: 0 auto;}  
html>body #category_content, html>body #categoryblock { display: table; width: 100%; }  
.row { float: left;}  
html>body .row { display: table-row; float: none;}  
.catblockcell { padding: 0 1ex 1ex 0;}  
.catblockdiv { float: left; width: 32%;}  
html>body .catblockdiv {display: table-cell; float: none; width: 33%; }  
.cleaner { clear: both; height: 1px; font-size: 1px; border: none; margin: 0; padding: 0; background: transparent; }

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Torchwood](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=16)  
---  
**My punishment** by [trouble seeker](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=18618) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=150736) \- [202](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=150736)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=111) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=all)   


Author's Notes:

Short but sweet? Nah.   
  
Short but intense? Yeah ...  
  
This chapter had been milling around in my head for a while, but I couldn't put it into words. Then kinda wrote it all out in one three hour writing spree. I tried to edit it (truly, I did) but I couldn't bear changing things, or waiting till tomorrow to post. So here it is, in all its (probably mistake filled) glory?  
  
1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112

  
  
  
"Ianto. Come here."   
  
Setting his dust cloth to the side, Ianto hurried over to Gwen's desk. Just the tone of her voice was enough to tell him there was something wrong.   
  
The boy wasn't sure what was bothering the woman. All he could hope, was that she was calling him over to assist her in clearing her mood, and not to tell him he'd failed her in some way. Already, his mind few back to everything he'd done for Gwen so far. The quality of her coffee. The state of the floor around her desk. The tone of his voice as he bid her goodmorning.   
  
Any one of his actions could have angered her. And even if he wasn't the direct cause of her ire, he knew hurting him had often made Jack feel better. Of course, Gwen had never directly punished him before, but she'd never let a single mistake go without telling his master.   
  
"Yes, Gwen?"   
  
He stepped lightly, keeping his head and eyes down. Keeping his hands behind his back so his fidgeting fingers were out of sight was second nature. The little dip — almost a curtsy — was what was left of the earlier kneel.   
  
Jack had instructed him very clearly on how he was to act as a boy in clothes. He wasn't to kneel on the floor unless specifically instructed to do so. It hadn't been said exactly, but Ianto was sure it was to save his clothes. He was so very, very grateful to be allowed to walk around dressed. Being allowed to stand, and go easy on the bottoms was a mercy he didn't forget.   
  
Still. He'd been very thoroughly trained to kneel when around his betters. Pain had been applied swiftly and mercilessly any time he'd been slow on getting on the floor. With such diligent conditioning, he'd learnt quickly to fall to the ground at a moment's notice.   
  
The painful reminders when he misbehaved — whenever he tried to kneel when dressed — weren't being applied this time round. Ianto was sure that even the mild curtsy would have disappeared entirely if he'd been corrected the first few times he'd made the mistake.   
  
But that sort of thinking came dangerously close to questioning his owners. And _that_ , he knew would not go by unpunished. Ever.   
  
"Can I serve you?"   
  
Gwen swivelled her chair around to face him. The height he had on his better while she sat, made the boy uncomfortable, and he had to actively repress the urge to once again kneel. Thankfully, this time he managed to stop his legs from moving at all.   
  
"I don't know, Ianto. Can you?"   
  
Gwen's tone was snide, and the boy's hands clenched tightly together behind his back. She was angry with him. He'd done something wrong.   
  
"I'll always do my best to serve you, Gwen. I swear."   
  
He either completed a task, or he suffered the consequences. There was no in between for the office slave. No matter that he was called boy now.   
  
"Really now?"   
  
Ianto had no idea what he'd done wrong. And Gwen wasn't giving him any hints. So he couldn't try apologising for his mistake. All he had were rote answers, and the truth.   
  
"Yes, Gwen. I serve Torchwood and its operatives."   
  
Gwen drummed her fingers against her chair's armrests, minutely swivelling the chair from side to side. Even with his eyes down, Ianto could see her expression clear as day. Gwen was pissed off, and she wasn't trying to conceal it. But he still had no idea where this was going.   
  
"Because you're just so loyal to this place. To us."   
  
Ianto's heart skipped a beat as its pace became more frantic.   
  
"Yes. Yes, Gwen. I'm loyal."   
  
He _was_. His loyalty was all he had left. His obedience. His willingness to serve. His voice broke as he continued.   
  
"Please. May I serve you?"   
  
He was nothing but his service. Barely human.   
  
"You'd never try to hurt us, would you? Again."   
  
Ianto hadn't been aware that he'd moved, until he saw his own hands held out pleadingly. He'd never hurt Torchwood. The urge to kneel, to show Gwen that he wasn't getting high ideas, had his legs shaking. The clothes hadn't made him think he was any more human than the thing had been. The earpiece hadn't made him more confident in his place in the light.   
  
"Please."   
  
Unable to focus on his hands — he wasn't supposed to kneel, not when he was dressed, he _knew_ the rules — they shuddered out in front of him. Palms out, imploring nonviolence.   
  
"I'd never try to hurt anyone. I can't. I wouldn't. I'd never want to try. Not anymore. Please."   
  
Unfazed, Gwen jerked her chin towards her laptop.   
  
"You sure? Cause ever since they let you play with the computers, _my_ laptop has been running suspiciously slow."   
  
Ianto's world crumbled. Pain radiated up from his knees, and Gwen loomed large over him.   
  
"No."   
  
It was a broken whisper. It was a truth.   
  
He hadn't done anything wrong. He _hadn't_. He'd obeyed. He'd been good. He'd never wanted to do anything wrong. It just wasn't possible.   
  
The punishment for a crime like that would be insane. He'd never dare to even plan it. He'd never want to.   
  
He served Torchwood. He didn't try to harm his owners.   
  
"Please."   
  
His hands were moving again. Imploring mercy just as much as his words.   
  
"I swear I didn't."   
  
His cheeks felt wet. Gwen's face blurred. And the boy was dimly aware that he was crying. That — and he'd failed in remaining on his feet.   
  
The punishment for that would at least be deserved. The one he'd get for this accusation — that wouldn't be.   
  
"Please. Please. Please."   
  
His tongue tripped over itself trying to get words out. Only the broken plea managed to slip out as he shook.   
  
"I didn't. I swear I didn't."   
  
He hadn't! All he'd done was followed instructions.   
  
Gwen had to see that. Had to believe it. She had to realise it. Before_   
  
Before Jack came. His master would be livid at this possible attempt at revenge. Except it wasn't one! He hadn't ever tried anything! He was — for once in his miserable life — innocent.   
  
Terrified, he inched closer to Gwen's chair. Her feet. He was safe at their feet.   
  
"Please."   
  
He had to find words. He had to explain. Had to defend his innocence. Had to show her he hadn't done what she was accusing him of. He had to speak.   
  
He had to speak around the panting, shallow breaths and the tears.   
  
"I_"   
  
"Ianto?"   
  
Jack's authoritive voice rang out across the hub. And Ianto froze. One hand extended towards Gwen's left foot.   
  
His time was up.   
  
Partially blinded by tears, lungs burning with too much air, too quickly, he trembled.   
  
"What's going on here?"   
  
Slowly — so very, very slowly. So very, very unthreatening — Ianto pulled his hand back.   
  
Perhaps he could still explain things. Jack had been so accommodating recently. He twisted his head around and up, turning blurry eyes on his master. He didn't need sight though. All he needed was for his owner to see how cowed he was.   
  
"Please."   
  
The sound was wet from the tears that had slipped between his lips.   
  
"Please. I didn't."   
  
"Ianto."   
  
"I swear!"   
  
He'd have shouted if he'd had the air to. Instead, he managed to gasp just a bit louder.   
  
"Gwen?"   
  
Eyes wide, unblinking, Ianto felt his body return to its original position. Tears dripping down onto the floor he stared at.   
  
"No."   
  
It was a tiny sound. As if his negation could turn the situation around.   
  
Above him, his owners were speaking. He didn't even try to listen.   
  
It was all over.   
  
Gwen would tell Jack what she thought he'd done. And Jack would have him scream. And then there'd be darkness. Nothing but darkness.   
  
"No."   
  
He drew it out this time. A teeny, pathetic attempt to get the truth out there. A truth that wouldn't matter to anyone.   
  
He was a slave. They wouldn't need evidence to hurt him. And his word was worthless. No one would believe him.   
  
"Ianto?"   
  
Jack's voice broke through his defeated spiral. With a wet sob, the boy hunched his shoulders, and lifted his head.   
  
"Please. I swear. I'd never."   
  
His owner crouched down, and the boy saw a blurry hand reach for his face. His eyes flinched shut. Waiting for the pain that didn't come left him reeling. He barely registered the fingers wiping at his cheeks.   
  
The hands left him, and he cowered down. Lips silently forming the words running through his mind. No right to try and plead. He deserved pain. It didn't matter that he was innocent — he deserved pain for so many other sins it hardly mattered which one he would be suffering for. He shook in anticipation.   
  
"Are you listening?"   
  
Gasping for frantic little breaths — he had to keep breathing — Ianto nodded. He'd always listen to his master. He'd always obey.   
  
"Go wait for me in my office. Ok?"   
  
Hands helped him stand up, once again wiping at his tears and clearing his eyes. It allowed him to see a slightly shell-shocked Gwen sitting back in her chair, and a determined Jack holding him up.   
  
Determined to obey, the boy found his feet. It wouldn't do for Jack to have to hold his slave up.   
  
Chin pressed against his chest, he nodded his understanding and submission. Unable to stop the trembling of his hands and lip, he hurried off to his purgatory .   
  
Soon, he knelt in the centre of his owner's office. Shaking minutely, he locked himself into position. Head down. Arms up in his neck. Legs wide.   
  
The boots in the entryway didn't startle him. He'd watched them come closer and closer, after he'd heard them approach. Biting his lip hard, he squeezed his eyes shut, only to open them as wide as possible at once.   
  
He'd be in enforced darkness soon enough. Darkness that would never leave him, no matter how wide he opened his eyes. He'd need to relish every last second of light.   
  
"So_"   
  
Jack began, and trailed off.   
  
Ianto couldn't see anything above the older man's ankles — he didn't know what his master was holding. He'd feel it soon enough.   
  
"So."   
  
Jack tried again, but once again seemed to be at a loss for words.   
  
The boy couldn't blame him. It wasn't every day, that the boy you thought you'd been training into a capable tool turned on you and tried to disable your computer systems. Except he hadn't done that. Hadn't tried to even.   
  
He shook. Breathed shallowly. Knees scraping through the thin cloth that barely cushioned them.   
  
For once. Just once. He'd be punished for something he hadn't done. Just this once. He'd not deserve it for the reasons Jack thought he did.   
  
And it wasn't fair.   
  
The words built in his chest as the silence festered. With each panicked inhale, the tension grew. His flimsy control stretched thin over feelings he wasn't meant to even have. Eyes still wide open — barely blinking, and becoming dry; itchy even — the boy's lips started to tingle.   
  
As Jack took another deep breath. Probably intending to give his aborted conversation another try. Ianto's bubble burst.   
  
His body shuddered into motion, and broken words spilled from his lips. There was no flurry of motion. No speech of innocence. Just a terrified slave crawling toward the perceived safety of his owner's boots with leaden limbs that barely managed to function. A hoarse voice — who knew nothing but breathing could rub a throat so raw — stumbling over fragmented thoughts.   
  
He was innocent.   
  
He hadn't tried to sabotage the computers. He'd never betray Torchwood. He'd never try to hurt his betters. He'd never try to harm his home. Never try to go against orders. Never try to do things that hadn't been expressly ordered. Never dare touch a computer without clear instructions. And he'd had instructions. Instructions he'd followed to the letter. So he couldn’t be the cause of Gwen's computer slowing down. He couldn't be. And if he was. It was an accident. Not a malicious action. Never a malicious action. No intent to be bad even. He'd wanted to be good. He'd tried so hard to be good.   
  
Oh God please, he'd tried to be good.   
  
Unsure just how much of this he was even communicating in a way that was remotely comprehensible, the boy did not know. All he knew, was that he'd broken position to end up lying prostrate in front of his master's feet. He didn't dare touch him though. No.   
  
Fingers curled uselessly fractions of an inch away from the leather he knew so intimately.   
  
A single hand pushed down into his hair, and Ianto stopped moving altogether.   
  
"I know. Ianto."   
  
The boy's brain had come to a screeching halt alongside his body.   
  
Jack knew … what?   
  
His master always knew when he'd misbehaved — sometimes before he himself had known — but this didn't seem like that.   
  
"I know you'd never try to boycott the servers."   
  
Right. Right. Gwen had thought ... and then Jack had been angry … But Jack knew he hadn't … wait?   
  
"You do?"   
  
The question bubbled through tears and snot smeared across both his face and the floor, but Jack heard him. The hand a frim pressure on the back of his skull.   
  
"Of course I know, Ianto."   
  
Ianto sobbed. But this time it wasn't in fear or desperation.   
  
"Of course I know you'd never do that. You're a good boy."   
  
It chaffed to nod, but Ianto did; emphatically.   
  
"'M a g'boy."   
  
"Yes, you are. I know that. And Tosh knows that."   
  
Tosh knew too? Another wave of relief rushed through Ianto's trembling form.   
  
"She's going to take a look at Gwen's computer. But no one's blaming you."   
  
Ianto rolled his eyes around as far as they could go to catch a glimpse of his master's face.   
  
"No?"   
  
"No."   
  
Jack spoke with conviction, and Ianto's body went slack, sliding the last bit down onto the floor.   
  
"Now come up here. Come on. There you go, up. Nice 'n easy."   
  
Letting the older man guide him, Ianto crawled into his waiting arms and lap. Cradling into that tight pressure like a child, or a kitten.   
  
They sat there for a while, Jack whispering nonsense to him in a soothing voice. And it worked. The boy felt soothed. He felt safe, and cared for. Both notions were ridiculous, of course, but in the moment it was nice to pretend. The make belief feelings of comfort helping him crawl back up through the fetid swamp of terror.   
  
He was innocent, and the others knew. No one was angry with him. He hadn't failed.   
  
And Jack had cared enough to ease him out of his panic, instead of leaving him alone to find out he wasn't in trouble on his own time.   
  
Bold in his fragile state, he curled his fingers into the crisp blue shirt, and cuddled closer. Had he been any more aware of his own actions — and less lost in his own mind — he'd never have dared take more when Jack had freely given so much already. But he wasn't more aware, and Jack let him take.   
  
Waited till his boy was rested a bit before scooting them over to the manhole, and helping him down to the neatly made bed. The boy wasn't alone when he was lulled into sleep. Fingers petting him in soothing stripes as he sank deep into oblivion.   
  
So kind. Such a generous master.   
  


1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	112. Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Combining working, studying and writing seems to be nearly impossible. I'm writing when I can, and the story refuses to leave me alone (thank God) but where I used to have a couple of fixed hours a week to write, I've been emulating a headless chicken trying to keep up with everything. I'd love to give a semi-fixed point per week/fortnight/month/... but I think keeping myself to any sort of deadline is just going to up the stress levels, and I can't handle any more stress.

  
Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

 

#memberblock { width: 99%; margin: 1em auto; float: left; }  
.column { float: left; width: 32%; }  
html>body .column { width: 33%; }  
#category_content, #categoryblock { width: 99%; margin: 0 auto;}  
html>body #category_content, html>body #categoryblock { display: table; width: 100%; }  
.row { float: left;}  
html>body .row { display: table-row; float: none;}  
.catblockcell { padding: 0 1ex 1ex 0;}  
.catblockdiv { float: left; width: 32%;}  
html>body .catblockdiv {display: table-cell; float: none; width: 33%; }  
.cleaner { clear: both; height: 1px; font-size: 1px; border: none; margin: 0; padding: 0; background: transparent; }

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Torchwood](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=16)  
---  
**My punishment** by [trouble seeker](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=18618) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=150900) \- [202](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=150900)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=112) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=all)   


Author's Notes:

Combining working, studying and writing seems to be nearly impossible. I'm writing when I can, and the story refuses to leave me alone (thank God) but where I used to have a couple of fixed hours a week to write, I've been emulating a headless chicken trying to keep up with everything. I'd love to give a semi-fixed point per week/fortnight/month/... but I think keeping myself to any sort of deadline is just going to up the stress levels, and I can't handle any more stress.   
  
I'm going to keep posting when I finish chapters, and I've not given up on the story. But they will remain sporadic. At least till my situation calms down a bit. I apologise for it, but I'm pretty sure it's for the best. (I can't write if I'm dead)  
  
Hope the chapter was worth the wait.  
  
1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112

  
  
  
Jack waited till he knew Ianto was out cold before getting off the bed. Just to be sure that his boy wouldn't wake up too soon, and panic when he found himself alone, the captain pressed two fingers lightly to his exposed temple. Holding them there for a couple of seconds, he instilled the need to sleep in the younger man's mind.   
  
Again, it wasn't something that was supposed to be done without express permission unless you were working with convicts, but Jack didn't want to take the chance. This way, he'd know exactly where Ianto was, and what he was doing. And for the next couple of hours, he'd be in a dead sleep.   
  
Tucking the blankets in tightly, he quickly climbed back up into his office. Owen already leaning casually against his desk, obviously waiting for his return.   
  
"Thanks for waiting."   
  
The doctor grunted noncommittally, but nodded his head towards the manhole in question.   
  
"He's sleeping. He won't be waking up any time soon."   
  
Owen's brows knitted together.   
  
"You give him something?"   
  
Jack closed the entrance to his bedroom. Ianto was in deep, but sudden noises could rouse him, altered mind or not.   
  
"No. He was exhausted. I just told him to sleep, and he went quickly and quietly."   
  
The doctor seemed to realise a part of the truth was being omitted, but Jack was in no mood to reveal some of his extra quirks.   
  
"No drugs involved, Owen. I'm not dosing him with anything. I swear."   
  
Owen relented, accepting Jack's truth; for now.   
  
"Fine. Now what happened that got him this worked up?"   
  
Jack fell heavily into his chair, pinching the bridge of his nose.   
  
"Something Gwen said. I didn't stick around to hear it all. I needed him off that floor and calmed down." He waved his free hand around in thought. "It had something to do with her computer."   
  
"He touch it without permission?"   
  
Owen sounded confused. It would be a highly unlikely action for the cowed young man to take.   
  
"I don't think he'd_"   
  
"He didn't."   
  
Face thunderous, Tosh strode into the office brandishing Gwen's laptop. No matter how pissed off, she put the technology down on Jack's desk with care.   
  
"It was running slowly because she'd not shut it down in weeks, and it needed a couple of updates."   
  
Owen blinked down at the computer.   
  
"Um. Don't get me wrong here, Tosh. But everyone shuts down their computers when we leave. Gwen's no exception."   
  
"She puts it in 'sleep mode'" Tosh made ironic looking quotation marks. "But that's not nearly the same as turning the thing off. That's just handy for when you need to be able to start up again quickly. But even computers need a real rest every day or so."   
  
"Oh."   
  
Owen looked down sheepishly, dragging his eyes away from the laptop, but unwilling to look up at Tosh. The tech nut sighed deeply.   
  
"I'll take a look at yours when we're done here."   
  
The doctor mumbled his thanks, and Jack snorted in amusement. The small smile dying quickly when Tosh narrowed her eyes at him. He held up his hands in self defence.   
  
"Hey, I turn everything off. And I mean off, off. Not sleep mode. And I'm here _all_ the time."   
  
"Good." Tosh nodded, glancing around the room. "Where's Ianto?"   
  
Jack thrust a thumb over his shoulder at the manhole cover.   
  
"Sleeping. Where's Gwen?"   
  
"She went home, looking a bit white. What did you say to her?"   
  
Jack's mouth twisted.   
  
"I — uh — I asked her what the hell was going on. She mumbled something about her computer and how it wasn't running right. I just told her he'd never lay a hand on her pc without her permission." Jack gestured at the solitary laptop. " And then I just just asked her what the hell she'd said to him to get him like that."   
  
Tosh and Owen both tilted their head to the side at the same time when the captain stopped talking. Jack twisted awkwardly in his seat.   
  
"She said she hadn't said a thing. So I just pulled him up and got him in here."   
  
The silence stretched out for a bit, all three deep in their own thoughts. Owen was the first to break the silence.   
  
"The fuck she didn't say anything. He's not going to work himself into that kind of state over nothing. I only saw the very end of it all, but_"   
  
Jack held up a hand to interrupt his medic.   
  
"He thought he was in trouble for messing with a computer. It's possible."   
  
Both sets of eyes turned to the captain. Jack sighed, dropping his hand again.   
  
"He messed with the servers to hide Lisa. If he thought I was going to be mad at him for something that was part of his original crime."   
  
"But he hadn't done anything wrong!"   
  
Tosh interjected vehemently.   
  
"Why would he be scared for something he didn't do?"   
  
Jack grimaced. He'd never taken the time to take Ianto's possible innocence into account before now. Anything his slave had been accused of had been taken out of his hide without question. Even things that had been entirely out of his hands.   
  
God, he'd whipped Ianto for failing to provide honey with his pancakes when the supply had run dry. Hell, he'd set the younger man up for failure more than enough times that Ianto wouldn't question punishments for anything thrown his way.   
  
Tosh's eyes grew wide as she realised how unfair Jack's reign over Ianto had been. Jack unconsciously shrank back just a bit. Tosh didn't even really know what he'd done to the boy and she was this pissed off. He saw righteous anger smoulder there; embers that hadn't died down from the very first day she'd seen Ianto naked and afraid. The woman took a deep breath, but stayed quiet.   
  
Jack continued as if Tosh hadn't fazed him.   
  
"He ended up in this position for treason. What Gwen was accusing him of was close enough. He'd be terrified."   
  
Owen nodded.   
  
"So he worked himself into a panic in front of Gwen over a false accusation and scared the crap out of her. Now what?"   
  
Two heads now swivelled towards Owen.   
  
" _He_ scared _Gwen_?"   
  
Jack sounded incredulous.   
  
"Ok yeah, she looked a bit shocked but that was probably from me barking at her."   
  
Owen shook his head as Tosh nodded.   
  
"No. Ok. So here's the thing. Gwen likes the thought of him as a servant. She's been more than happy to go tattle to you." He gestured at Jack. "But Ianto's been calm enough around all of us. She's never seen him truly afraid. I don't think she actually knew he was."   
  
"Bollocks."   
  
Jack's eyebrows laddered up his forehead, staring at Tosh. The tech genius wasn't known to swear often.   
  
"I know he wasn't being hurt, cause he was never bruised or anything."   
  
Jack kept his face carefully contained as Tosh countered. If there was one thing the others never had to learn, it was just how badly he'd treated the boy sleeping below them.   
  
"But he was so thin, and cold and scared. Anyone could see that. I mean. You locked him away for days sometimes."   
  
This time, Jack allowed his face to pull down. They knew what he'd done on the days Ianto was noticeably absent. Just as everyone had known how little he fed the younger man.   
  
Owen pulled the conversation back towards himself.   
  
"See, Gwen knew he wasn't happy. But I think she though Ianto chose this."   
  
Tosh held her hands out in an obvious 'what the hell?'. Owen was undeterred.   
  
"You remember the first time we saw Ianto after the entire Lisa debacle?" Tosh nodded, and Jack threw his mind back to the day. "You asked Ianto if he wanted to take the bullet over whatever he had at the time."   
  
Tosh nodded again, pulling her arms tightly to her chest. Jack remembered, but he knew Ianto wouldn't have thought the offer as a chance to escape. He'd probably taken it as the chance to evade a non-lethal bullet wound   
  
"He begged us not to kill him."   
  
_No_. He begged you not to hurt him.   
  
"He was apparently completely fine with being nude. He didn't make a move to cover himself in any way."   
  
Jack rolled his shoulders, trying to stretch out the feeling of guilt.   
  
"We both knew there was more to the situation."   
  
Tosh nodded, her expression nothing more than 'well duh'.   
  
"Gwen was new. She was scared. And I think she just took it at face value. Ianto had traded his clothes, freedom, and body for his life. Willingly."   
  
Jack scratched the back of his neck. Tosh turned expectantly to her boss, arms still curled tightly in front of her chest. Jack let his hand drop.   
  
"Come on. Both of you knew he didn't sign up for it willingly. But it's not like I had that many options at the time. Ianto _had_ committed treason. And treason means a bullet or retcon. I took it too far. I know I did. But it's not like anyone actually stopped me!"   
  
The second he realised what he'd said, Jack curbed his anger. But the damage was done. Owen and Tosh looked away from him, cowed; guilty. Lowering his volume considerably, Jack spoke again.   
  
"Sorry. That wasn't fair. It happened. We're here now."   
  
Two heads nodded, but neither employee looked up.   
  
"So Gwen thought he got into this voluntarily. Ok. She still had to see he was getting too thin."   
  
"I'm guessing it evolved into a you did this to yourself attitude. I don't know. I'm not a shrink."   
  
"Which is why she was never shy to tell me whenever he'd done something wrong. He'd endangered her with Lisa, and then taken the _easy_ way out."   
  
Owen shrugged, but nodded.   
  
"And then just got used to it. Yet didn't think he was being treated wrongly?"   
  
"You've been nicer to him recently."   
  
"Well, yeah. But she didn't think he'd be scared when she accused him of messing with the pc's?"   
  
Owen sighed.   
  
"You've been nicer to him."   
  
He looked up at Jack, hands waving as he searched for words.   
  
"I'm pretty sure she's been jealous of him. Not-" he headed off their exclamations. "because she wanted to be in his situation, but cause she's been getting less attention. You're starting to favour him again. We're _all_ starting to favour him again. People don't usually like their own power being taken away from them."   
  
He looked up , as if the ceiling would give the answers he needed.   
  
"I'm guessing. She was trying to rock the boat. Make him look bad, scare him a bit, and make herself look good."   
  
"And instead, she got a full blown panic attack."   
  
Owen nodded.   
  
"Again. I'm not a psychologist. I can't be one hundred percent sure of this. I'm just guessing. But it looks like it."   
  
Jack massaged his temples.   
  
"Ok. So we're going to have to-"   
  
He was cut off by the alarm. Alerts flashing from his computer screens and wrist strap. Cursing fluently, Jack watched Tosh pounce on his pc and click away.   
  
"One Weevil."   
  
"Let me guess. Splott?"   
  
Owen's sarcastic remark cut across the desk. Tosh shot him a look.   
  
"No. It's on Ferry Road. I think it's at the Ikea, actually."   
  
The doctor gave hiccoughing laugh, and Jack joined in. Tosh didn't go so far as to laugh, but the stress of the conversation melted off of her face; lips twitching. It took the two men to get their mild hysterics back under control. Every time one of them managed to stifle their giggles, the other one managed to pull a particularly funny face which set him back off.   
  
When their mutual giggles puttered out, Jack glanced at his wrist.   
  
"It's past six. Tosh 'there any other alerts about to come in?"   
  
"No. It was going to be an easy evening. This seems like the only blip."   
  
"You two head out then. It's just one Weevil." He headed off Tosh's protests. Owen was already lighting up at the mentions of getting out of the hub. "If anything big happens I'll call Gwen in."   
  
Frowning, Tosh looked between the monitors and her colleagues. Duty warring with the comforts of home.   
  
"I'll be fine, Tosh. Just check out the cameras near the Ikea first please. I'd like to know how many civilians I'm going to have to retcon before I get to come back in."   
  
The extra task seemed to seal the deal. Tosh worked away as Jack gathered the usual gear, shrugging into his coat.   
  
"Ok. It looks like the store is closed for renovations, so at most there's some night crew working, but the parking lot looks deserted. I think I caught its entrance point though."   
  
Angling the screen towards Jack — Owen had fled the office in search of his coat and keys — to show the captain a mangled door.   
  
"I'll get in, bag the thing and call the PD about a couple of teens breaking in. Should be fairly quick."   
  
Tosh nodded.   
  
"Just don't get lost in there. I got stuck in a loop once. Probably wandered through the entire thing three times before I found the exit."   
  
Jack chuckled, checking his gun before holstering it.   
  
"Never understood why they insist on making it a maze."   
  
"Makes you buy more stuff, apparently. Plus the lighting's fixed just right to make you forget you're indoors for a long period of time."   
  
Owen popped his head back in through the door, body staying clear of entering.   
  
"Am I excused?"   
  
Jack shooed him away, and Owen hurried towards the cog door before he could be called back in.   
  
"You too, Tosh. It's just one Weevil. I've done this before, you know."   
  
Tosh glanced back down at the manhole, jaw set. Jack caught on at once. He took a square stance, yet let his shoulders hang nonthreateningly.   
  
"He's sleeping, Tosh. He'll be sleeping for a couple of hours. I'll be back before that. He'll be fine."   
  
The Asian woman exhaled slowly through her nose, biting her lower lip.   
  
"We'll talk about it again tomorrow. Let him rest."   
  
It was carefully phrased. Tosh wasn't making the choice to leave because Jack was telling her, she was doing it to let Ianto rest. She nodded.   
  
"I'll set up a bug to clear out the store's video feed of the day in a couple of hours. Then lock everything down while you're gone."   
  
Jack nodded his thanks, squeezing her shoulder as he walked out.   
  
This would be a quick job, and he might even have the time to pick up some stuff while he was in there. He rarely had the time to meander through an Ikea, might as well take the advantage he was given and snag a couple nick knacks.   
  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Ianto woke with a start to an empty bed. The shock of returning straight into full wakefulness, was jarring, but not enough for the boy to lose track of his surroundings.   
  
There was no comforting weight in the bed next to him, just blankets tucked tightly around his still clothed form. Straining his ears, he tried to locate his master. After minutes of listening, the boy was pretty sure he was truly alone.   
  
Moving slowly, he rolled onto his back. The collar didn't punish him, so the change of position was allowed. He could move.   
  
Not that he'd be able to go far. Staring up at the ceiling, Ianto saw the entrance to the bunker was closed off. He'd been locked in.   
  
Alone.   
  
While he was not the biggest fan of being alone — the presence of his master made him calmer - it gave him the chance to calmly run back through his mind.   
  
Closing his eyes, Ianto let his thoughts organise themselves.   
  
The most prominent feeling was sickening relief and gratitude. God, he was pathetically grateful to his master. Though pathetic was pretty much the sum of his person, so he guessed it fit. The gratitude was closely followed by mind numbing fear.   
  
In any other situation — one where gratitude didn't eclipse it — that kind of fear would have him shivering uncontrolably and ready to beg for mercy. That sort of fear only came from very bad mistakes. Like throwing all caution and training into the wind and attempting to crash Torchwood servers. Luckily, there was no need for him to be consumed with fear anymore; Jack knew he was innocent.   
  
Innocent of the crime Gwen had accused him of, of course. His soul was beyond tarnished with his many crimes and failures to obey. Ianto knew he could never truly be cleared of that debt. His service was an attempt to show his remorse, and earn the start of forgiveness. The boy knew he'd never live long enough to be free of the crimes he was serving for; never be truly forgiven.   
  
Even now, while Jack had comforted him for the terror of a false accusation — one that could have easily had him screaming no matter what the evidence — he'd also locked him away to await punishment for the ones he _had_ committed. There were plenty of other offences .   
  
With a sigh, Ianto pushed the blankets away from him, and got out of the bed.   
  
His owner had gotten rid of his shoes at some point — though the boy had no real memory of Jack taking them — so it didn't take long for him to strip. Folding each item carefully, and setting the bundle down next to his owner's dresser. As he moved, he spotted his trainers, and put them where they belonged too; out of the way.   
  
When he was finished, he took out his earpiece, placed it on the nightstand, and sank to his knees at the centre of the small room.   
  
His eyes strayed at first, often coming to rest on the bottom drawer of Jack's dresser. He knew it was where Jack kept most of the toys that weren't stashed away in the training room.He knew it would be opened today.   
  
The ancient rulers Jack used when he'd made mistakes concerning kneeling were in there. While they'd be the more minor part of the punishment, Ianto didn't doubt Jack would use them to bring extra focus to his mind.   
  
When you were whipped, you could sort of shift to minimise blows. There was no way he could move to ease the hurt when he was kneeling on those rods. In fact, any movement dug them deeper into his knees.   
  
He deserved it though. He'd knelt while he was dressed. Too panicked to remember what his rules were.   
  
But what he'd done after falling to the ground without permission, was worse. In his panic, he'd dared to say _no_ to his masters. Hadn't said it to their face - he'd been too busy staring at the ground — but he'd talked back to his betters. Of course, he was allowed to say the word 'no' when the answer to a question was negative; his owners weren't unreasonable. But telling them they were wrong, that was a very bad thing to do.   
  
That crime would bear the brunt of his punishment. Ianto could pretty much imagine it. Every lash of the cat — his master favoured the cat over the bullwhip most times; it required less space — pushing him harder into the rods under his knees.   
  
It would be a difficult punishment to take after Jack had been so kind. Ianto closed his eyes and ran through the memory again. Cradled to Jack's chest as the other man held him. Comforted. Secure. Jack had taken the time out of his life to calm him down and put him down to sleep.   
  
He promised himself, he'd thank his master for every lash.   
  
It would be the least he could do to show how grateful he was for his master's time.   
  
Jack was a kind master. A generous owner. Jack deserved better. He'd need to be better.   
  
Ianto waited.   
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Well accustomed to catching quick winks of sleep while strangely posed, Ianto drifted; body shifting minutely as he knelt in place. Nothing crass like stretching, but a teeny wobble that tried to unconsciously alleviate strain. Trained to expect pain when he moved too much, he stayed still. Mind calmly going over the things he'd need to confess sooner rather than later.   
  
The boy was pretty much relaxed.   
  
Right up until the grating of metal on metal. Ianto squinted and glanced up to the light poking through the growing hole in the ceiling. He watched till he could see Jack's feet finding the rungs. The choice to look down at the ground again was a conscious one.   
  
_You don't deserve to look up at them._   
  
With a thump, Jack's boots landed squarely inside his view.   
  
Ianto's eyes widened, and ran up his master's body following the speckled path of browning blood. Boots, trousers, coat, shirt. It didn't matter where the boy's eyes landed, it was all splattered with drying gore. Worse than the blood, Jack's light blue shirt had been torn to shreds around the collar. The thing had held together further down, keeping the older man decent while he looked like a murder victim. Next to the carnage of the shirt, Jack's precious coat had managed to escape all tears.   
  
It was still covered in blood, but after some very meticulous cleaning it would be fine to wear out again. No needle and treat would save the shirt.   
  
The sheer magnitude of gore had the boy staring; searching for wounds that might mar his master's skin. Though he found none, Ianto couldn't tear his gaze away. The thought that Jack had been injured badly enough to make him look like this made him feel ill.   
  
Just as silently, Jack was staring back at his boy. His face stony and tired, but every time Ianto's eyes darted up to look his master in the face — keeping eye contact wasn't going to happen, there was too much to see — another, darker emotion gained ground.   
  
It was his master who eventually broke the silence; he didn't sound happy.   
  
"Why are you out of bed?"   
  
Right — He'd been anticipating this. Ianto blinked owlishly, trying to gather his neat lines of thought scattered by his master's dishevelled appearance.   
  
"I-"   
  
"And why," Jack interrupted his boy before he could even begin to confess his sins. "Are you naked?"   
  
His master's tone told him plenty. Jack wasn't pleased with how he'd found his slave. Whatever good he'd tried to do with his actions, it had failed. Ianto cringed down, knowing he had no choice but to confess his earlier failures anyway.   
  
"I-I," The boy's voice wavered, and he had to swallow several times to get his tongue to cooperate again. "I knelt while dressed," Chronological seemed best. "Without permission."   
  
Ianto jumped in place as Jack moved away suddenly. He gasped for breath, knowing the next sin was the one he'd suffer for most. But the sound of his owner tugging open the bottom drawer — he didn't need to move his head to see, to know it was happening — made him skip right past it, to the newer failures.   
  
"I undressed without permission. And- and I moved without your permission."   
  
The drawer clicked shut. Ianto had no idea what his owner had chosen, but he knew he was running out of time. Jack would be waiting for his final failure, and failing to confess it would do nothing but bring him hours of pain, after which he would beg to be allowed the privilege of confession. The sound of steps as Jack walked back forced his indecision out of the way. He rushed out the worst of his recent crimes, just as Jack grabbed a hold of his collar.   
  
"I-I s-said no."   
  
Using his grip on the thick leather, Jack tugged his boy's head up. Ianto's eyes flinched shut.   
  
"I'm sorry."   
  
It was woefully inadequate, but it was all he had. Words carried out by the bubbles of fear. God he still feared. Anticipating a punishment never became easier. He still hated pain; his fear undulled by its constant use.   
  
Strangely, there was no onslaught of pain, just a metallic click, and Jack let go of his neck. Still waiting for a whip or cane to fall, Ianto kept his eyes scrunched shut, breathing fast though his nose. He caught the scent of drying blood clearer now, and it made his stomach clench.   
  
The metallic tang clung to his master as he moved. The older man had barely moved away when Ianto felt the distinct tug of a leash. He followed it, keeping his body low. Eyes down, he crawled where his master pulled him.   
  
When they reached the bed, Jack didn't bother speaking. He just dropped the leash and grabbed his slave under the armpits and pulled him high enough to toss him on the bed.   
  
"I've angered you. Please."   
  
Still Jack didn't speak, leaving his boy to regret his words as he was manhandled across the small bed. All he could do was try his best to predict the other man's actions so he could move accordingly. He didn't succeed very well, finally ending up facing the wall, hands curled against his chest, and knees bent just a bit. The position was reminiscent of the one he took when Jack slept besides him.   
  
Happy with his boy's pose, the captain picked up the leash again. Ianto watched it being tugged from underneath his frozen frame. When he had the full length, Jack tied the thing off on the metal bedframe in quick rough tugs. Testing its hold, Jack threw the comforter over the bed again, and abandoned his boy for the shower.   
  
Lower lip trembling, eyes locked on the tight knot of leather, Ianto heard the water turn on, and his master strip. He did not move an inch.   
  
Jack had placed him on the bed before, and he'd moved away from it — he wouldn't be moving now. Not until his master released him. The leash's generic metal clip might as well have been a padlock; Ianto would never open it.   
  
Behind his back, he could hear his master step under the spray. Jack had left the door open — steam was already rolling into the small room, heating it marginally — so it was easy to hear him walk through the steps of washing himself. It had to be a relief to get the layer of gore off of his skin.   
  
Ianto now knew his punishment would have to wait till after his owner was comfortable again. It had been foolish to think his failures would come before his betters.   
  
Still, his mind started considering possible futures. The options had changed now that he'd been bound to the bed. Because the bed had to play some role in whatever was coming. Jack wouldn't postpone his shower to get him tied to it only to get him back on the floor again once he was finished washing.   
  
He could still be flogged, of course. Stretched out as he was, there would be nowhere for him to flinch away from the lashes.   
  
But what could his master do to him on here that he couldn't do while his boy knelt on the floor?   
  
The thought exercise came to a sliding stop at the first sound of flesh on flesh.   
  
Ianto held his breath, and listened like his life depended on it —and in a way, it did. He had to be wrong.   
  
After several tense moments, he knew he wasn't. He'd helped his owner achieve orgasm hundreds of times — he knew what the other man sounded like when he was trying to find his pleasure. Only usually, the sounds were much closer.   
  
Usually, Jack was using him in one way or the other.   
  
He'd never had to endure those perfect sounds while tied to a bed, with his master not even looking at him.   
  
Ianto's blood ran cold as it went on. Jack was jerking off. Jack was taking his own pleasure. Jack wasn't using his boy.   
  
And then he understood.   
  
Ianto wanted to cry. He wanted to weep and hit the wall as he wailed.   
  
Instead, he stayed still. Frozen exactly as his master had left him.   
  
The thing had been whipped to shreds as it starved. The pet had been beaten. The boy — it seemed — would be punished in an entirely new way. The boy's torture would be psychological.   
  
It was hard to breathe, as if each near silent gasp from the bathroom was sucked from the boy's own lungs.   
  
_He'd lost his purpose._  
  
Or one of them, at least. If Jack no longer needed him for sex.   
  
_Please no ..._   
  
Vision swimming, he stared at the knot. At least he'd still be a bedwarmer, wouldn't he?   
  
This new form of torture was unknown. He literally had no idea what Jack would do to him? There was no frame of reference. No previous tortures to connect to current failures.   
  
The melody of Jack coming — usually a sound he craved — stabbed him right through the heart.   
  
Useless.   
  
_Useless, and worthless, and unwanted._   
  
The water shut off.   
  
Ianto stared at the knot.   
  
_He was still a bedwarmer. Please let him still be a bedwarmer. Please let his master still want him._   
  
The rustle of a towel.   
  
Why would Jack tie him up if he meant to banish his boy? How long would he be left to suffer without purpose? Would Jack ever turn to him for release again?   
  
Through it all, Ianto realised he was hard.   
  
Too well trained to not respond to his master's needs, even if he wasn't allowed to assist.He held back a sob, begging his eyes to contain the tears welling up in them; he had no right to them.   
  
Not yet.  
  


1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	113. Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, sporadic was promised, and sporadic it has been. I'm going to put a schedule back up now, and promise (I truly swear, for my sanity and yours) that a new chapter will come out every four weeks. so every month, around the first you can expect an update. I've got too much to do to keep them coming quicker (for now) and forcing myself to get them out more often will just make me stress about updating and that ends up with me experiencing writers block (not fun).

  
Teaspoon :: My punishment by trouble seeker

 

#memberblock { width: 99%; margin: 1em auto; float: left; }  
.column { float: left; width: 32%; }  
html>body .column { width: 33%; }  
#category_content, #categoryblock { width: 99%; margin: 0 auto;}  
html>body #category_content, html>body #categoryblock { display: table; width: 100%; }  
.row { float: left;}  
html>body .row { display: table-row; float: none;}  
.catblockcell { padding: 0 1ex 1ex 0;}  
.catblockdiv { float: left; width: 32%;}  
html>body .catblockdiv {display: table-cell; float: none; width: 33%; }  
.cleaner { clear: both; height: 1px; font-size: 1px; border: none; margin: 0; padding: 0; background: transparent; }

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Torchwood](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=16)  
---  
**My punishment** by [trouble seeker](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=18618) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=151604) \- [202](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=53242&chapid=151604)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=113) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=53242&chapter=all)   


Author's Notes:

Alright, sporadic was promised, and sporadic it has been. I'm going to put a schedule back up now, and promise (I truly swear, for my sanity and yours) that a new chapter will come out every four weeks. so every month, around the first you can expect an update. I've got too much to do to keep them coming quicker (for now) and forcing myself to get them out more often will just make me stress about updating and that ends up with me experiencing writers block (not fun).  
  
So once a month it is!  
  
I'd like to thank everyone who'se stuck this out with me so far! Your comments and hits are what keep me going!  
  
1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112

  
  
Usually, death had him waking up in prime condition. A flying start so to speak. After all, he’d been in excellent health when that Dalek pointed its weapon at him.  
  
Unfortunately, said head start only went so far.  
  
Tracking a disoriented, rabid Weevil through an Ikea for an hour, only to get lost again trying to get its corpse out of the building sapped at his strength quite a bit. He’d thanked a couple of the Gods he’d cursed as he stalked his prey through bedroom after bedroom that the clean-up wasn’t too much of a job.  
  
While rabid, the creature hadn’t started destroying things too quickly. It had been inside the store for over half an hour before Jack had arrived, and it had taken the captain another hour to find the creature, only to be mauled by the thing. Whatever the weevil had been looking for inside the large flip up storage couch, it had effectively hidden it from the captain right until the immortal had sat down to have a short rest.  
  
Apparently, wounding it had sped up the creatures need for destruction.  
  
Somehow, it hadn’t bled too much.  
  
It had however smashed up cabinets. Torn out sinks – thankfully not connected to the mains. Shredded pillow after pillow. And thrown stylish ornaments every fucking where.  
  
After he’d scrubbed up all of the blood, it looked exactly like a bunch of hormone riddled teens had had some drunken fun.  
  
Tired beyond comprehension, he’d trudged back to the impromptu exit. And then he’d found out exactly why the weevil had been packing a couch full of blankets. The male had had a mate, and she’d found the corpse stashed away in the SUV. She hadn’t been happy.  
  
In fact, she’d been downright delirious with rage. The stun gun hadn’t worked on her any more than it had on the rut driven male, nor did she seem deterred by the spray – even from close range.  
  
By the time he’d woken up again – bloody weevils always going straight for the neck – he’d gone for his gun without hesitation. It hadn’t been hard to find or target her. Crouching protectively behind the body she’d dragged from the car; eyes wild and poised to strike once more. She wasn’t going to give up. She wanted to protect her mate. She wouldn’t leave him. It was a mercy killing.  
  
The phone call to the police had been short and moody. He’d wanted to go home. He’d wanted his bed.  
  
He’d wanted Ianto.  
  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sighing, Jack rubbed his hands down his face, sluicing the water off against the wall.  
  
God he was tired.  
  
Except, he wasn’t.  
  
His body wasn’t. He’d not had to do too much after his last death. Lugging two corpses back into a car only metres away and driving back didn’t take a lot out of him. Getting them both out of the car and into a cooler wasn’t too hard either.  
  
His body took to tasks with ease.  
  
It was his head that was _beyond_ the need for simple sleep. His mind needed oblivion. It needed warmth and care, and rest. Lots and lots of rest. He’d been willing to do pretty much anything to get to that bed sooner.  
  
Laying both weevils in the same cooler had been nothing more than a way to save time and get him into his bed. A means to an end. Nothing more.  
  
There were no thoughts beyond ‘bed, bed now’. He hadn’t felt anything as he closed the door on the couple that certainly didn’t look like they were hugging.  
  
All he’d needed was a shower, his boy, and his bed. Those three would set him right.  
  
The captain scrubbed furiously at the blood on his arms. He’d bled out during one of his deaths, and his life had seeped through all of his layers.  
  
Why couldn’t _anything_ ever go right? Couldn’t he catch _some_ breaks?  
  
_No_. He had to drop down into his sanctuary, and see him on his knees. Again.  
  
Once more, he’d let Ianto wake up on his own. He should have been there. Should have been sitting right next to his boy when he woke. Should have been ready to talk to him.  
  
Instead, he went out, and he came home to this. This image of _wrong_.  
  
The two questions most foremost on his min had tumbled from his mouth. Not because he’d wanted the answers, not really. He’d needed them out of the way to give his brain space to ponder the more important one still unspoken.  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
How do I fix this?  
  
How do I make it less wrong?  
  
And then Ianto had to go answering the questions that had no real use. Stammering his way through speech. Jack didn’t wonder if his boy used syntactically correct sentences, he could pretty much assume the words that he _did_ hear would satisfy any professor.  
  
Knelt - Undressed - Moved - Without permission - I said no  
  
They’d been wrong too. So, so wrong.  
  
But he’d needed to correct one thing before he could start on righting another. And right now, he needed Ianto off the floor. And into bed. Except that’s where he’d left him earlier, and he’d moved. Moved somewhere wrong. So he had to keep him in place. Had to keep him where he was safe.  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Groaning, Jack let his head fall forward against the clean white tiles.  
  
God he was an idiot.  
  
Bleary eyed, he watched the reddish water run clearer and clearer, until every last shred of evidence had been washed away. He might as well not have died. No one would every look at him and see what he’d endured.  
  
Gods he was exhausted.  
  
Not that you could see it, of course.  
  
Except maybe in his eyes. He ground his forehead against the tiles. It was a bit like the bloke from that story about a painting. Oscar had told him about it once post fuck. That boy had had quite a bit of imagination. Spent a lot of time staring at his eyes too.  
  
Only difference, he didn’t have a painting to conveniently showcase his putrid heart.  
  
None would ever see what he’d done.  
  
Apart from maybe a paper trail of horror.  
  
Most recently his ex-slave.  
  
Not that you could tell that either. He still had Ianto collared, and tied to his bed for fucks sake. Probably terrified.  
  
Jack didn’t even have the energy to curse himself, just let his bodyweight imprint the thin line of grout on his forehead. Hoping the water pressure would be sufficient to get him clean. Raising his hands seemed too much of a job right now.  
  
Every bit of energy he had left was focussed on the young man lying in his bed.  
  
The image of his boy kneeling - once again naked - it had hurt him, and it haunted him now. Naked and afraid and awake. He should have been there for him when he woke. But he’d been too late.  
  
That was pretty much the story of his life, wasn’t it? He screwed up, and it was too late by the time his stupid head realised. Con people, till he endangered a species bad enough it required a time lord to fix. Fall in love with the two best people in the universe, till he learnt there was no true space for him by their side. Sacrifice yourself in hopes of saving face, and end up immortal.  
  
Respond to a threat, and end up enslaving a guy.  
  
How on earth could he even claim to be trying to rehabilitate Ianto? Keeping him this close – he’s in your fucking bed – could do nothing but harm. Ianto had seemed happy.  
  
Jack leaned back to face the water, lack of sleep and rain making his mind whir.  
  
Of _course_ he seemed happy. A slave knew to fear angering his torturer. A slave knew how to keep his tormentor happy, or he suffer the consequences.  
  
He was damaging his boy by_ No, not _his_ boy.  
  
Just _a_ boy.  
  
Just Ianto. He no longer owned him. He had to give him the chance to grow on his own; away from his ex-owner’s bed.  
  
Setting free what you love and all that jazz. He’d done that when he ra to confront certain death on that station. He’d set them free.  
  
And they’d left.  
  
Jack stood under the spray, swaying lightly as he closed his eyes and repressed his past. He needed to focus on the rpesent.  
  
He needed to focus on the boy he’d broken.  
  
Ianto.  
  
He’d miss it though, Jack looked at the open dorway, his view of his boy obstructed by steam. He’d miss waking up to a warm body. He’d miss waiting for those vivid blue eyes to open. He’d miss getting to roll the younger man over and bringing them both to a pleasurable end.  
  
God, the feel of that pliant body beneath him _ it would be torture to give that away. It would hurt like hell to stop himself from accepting the gift Ianto made of his mouth. Plush, and willing and so, so eager.  
  
Before he knew it, jack had his hand wrapped around himself. Slick with remnants of soap, and hot water. Ianto would know just how to drive him wild were he here right now. Eyes wide with worship as he got on his knees. Mouth hotter than the water scalding his skin. God he could just about feel it. The surrender to his pleasure. Ianto knew what he liked, and gave it without question.  
  
Gasping, Jack worked himself towards a quick orgasm. Guilt flooding his systems even before he came. What kind of moster was he? Masturbating to a fantasy that boiled down to nothing but rape.  
  
He’d _taught_ Ianto to eagerly serve him; or else.  
  
Letting the other man come as well changed nothing. In fact, it made it worse. Was it conditioning Ianto to look forward to his repeated rape? Because good behaviour might bring him some form of reward? A man beaten down as far as he’d forced Ianto would do pretty much anuthing for a gentle touch. And he was abusing that craving.  
  
Eyes once again shut tight against the exhaustion, jack let the last remnants of his shame wash away. By the time he’d dried off, he’d once again look like new; pristine. Oh how far from untouched could he even go? Everything hidden behind an eternally young facade.  
  
 Except maybe his eyes.  
  
Jack was careful as he slid into the bed. For once, he’d foregone his usual nudity in favour of a pair of boxershorts. He was going to quit his boy. One last night was all he was getting. And that was only because sending Ianto away now would probably scare the fragile mind he’d left behind. That, and he was too tired to even climb back out of his bunker.  
  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jack sat hunched over his desk. He’d spent most of the day evading his team as he worked on the perfect solution.  
  
And it was. It was. It was the right thing to do.  
  
The memory of Ianto, frozen in terror in front of him, made that very clear. He had to do this. And maybe one day, Ianto would be able to forgive him, or at least look him in the eye again. There was no redemtion in procrastinating.  
  
He was done clinging to a boy he had no right to touch. Steeling himself, Jack sat ip straight again, and called for his boy.  
  
Driving around collecting everything he’d need. Assembling it all on his own. It was a way to prepare himself for his pennance. Ianto’s salvation.  
  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The longer he waited for his master, the colder he became. His blood was thick with the knowledge of his failures, and it struggled through his veins; cooling.  
  
God he barely dared to breathe.  
  
He could hear the slow shuffle of bare feet on concrete. His master was approaching, and he did not have a clue what he should be bracing for. Still, he prayed the feet would not stop their lazy patter. If Jack walked away from him now, he didn’t know what he’ do.  
  
He’d take any beating, if only Jack was close.  
  
_Please let me still be a bedwarmer._  
  
He knew he didnt deserve it.. He _knew_ he’d be flogged and then sent away.  
  
But Jack was his sun. The only true warmth in his cold miserable world.  
  
Ianto stared at the knot, still absolutely still as Jack approuched him. His failures had pushed his owner to seek his pleasure somewhere else. He’d pushed away what could warm his heart.  
  
God. He’d bear any punishment if it let him be close to the other man again. Anything. As long as he wasn’t sent away.  
  
He didn’t know if it was his obedient stillness that eventually led jack to just get in the bed.  
  
All that mattered was that his master was pressed almost against his back, with an arm thrown over his boy’s waist. The strange new addition of briefs cemented the boy’s understanding of his new torture. He didn’t deserve to even touch his master’s cock.  
  
His body was no longer worthy.  
  
Yet his heart soared. Jack was radiating heat under the blankets. The warmth from the older man’s shower still clung to his skin, and Ianto couldn’t stop his body from readily absorbing it. As close as he could be – don’t move, don’t move an inch – to his star.  
  
This was probably what Icarus had felt when his father had handed him his pair of wings. He was absolutely willing to muscle his way higher and higher, ready to take any opportunity to get closer to devine warmth. Knowing he would burn long before contact.  
  
And he knew what would solve this. Jack wouldn’t tollerate bad slaves. Jack only kept obedient boys.  
  
So he’d obey. He wouldn’t move - not without permission – and he wouldn’t beg. He’d take what Jack gave him. Wait in perfect servitude and pray it would end with Jack’s cock in his mouth.  
  
\------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
He didn’t sleep that night. Terrified he’d move once oblivion claimed him. At most, he dozed, eyes shut and breathing regulated to help his master rest. He’d be a warm body, nothing more.  
  
By morning, he was a wreck. Body still cramped into the pose Jack had chosen for him. It hurt, but the low key pain helped him focus. Even when Jack eventually rolled out of bed, he stayed.  
  
He had to _prove_ he was capable of obedience.  
  
Worry curled in his gut when Jack walked away. Waiting for a command, he stayed frozen. But Jack just got straight into the shower again. Probably eager to wash away the scent of his worthless disobedient slave. Ianto cut back a whimper, and stared at the knotted leather.  
  
Obedience. Submission was all he had. He’d give it willingly.  
  
“Ianto?”  
  
He took a deeper breath.  
  
“Yes, sir?”  
  
Jack paused, and instantly, Ianto wondered if he shoukd have remained silent.  
  
“You can move, Ianto.”  
  
The slave bit back a sob of relief at the regained mobility. Relishing in the ability to stretch his limbs; joints popping. The leash defined how far he could move, so after a quick stretch, he rolled over to face his master. Perhaps Jack was ready to let his boy serve him again. He’d listened for sounds of an orgasm while the shower was running, and had heard none.   
  
“Thank you, sir.”  
  
The captain moved forward, unclipping the leash from his collar instead of untying the knot. Ianto followed the process closely. Perhaps he’d be restrained like this more than once? The boy swallowed, and waited after thanking his owner again. He’d not been ordered off the bed, and he _was_ capable of learning.  
  
Jack watched him for a moment, waiting for him to make a mistake. When he seemed sure there would be no errors, he continued.  
  
“You can take a shower. I _ uh_ I’ll just be upstairs.”  
  
“Yes, sir. Thank you, sir.”  
  
Orders in hand, the boy made quick work of getting his sorry arse into the bathroom. He didn’t bother shutting the door. Though his master was already making his way up the ladder, modesty was mot something a slave had the luxury of having. Jack had enjoyed his humiliation, posing his thing in strange ways while blindfolded. Ianto did not know who  had seem him like that.  
  
He pushed the thoughts away and focussed on his most recent task. The shower itself was a bit of a conundrum. His rightful place was at the tap after all.  
  
But he had his orders. Hurrying up, he turned the dial all the way to cold, and stepped under the spray. The first bit of water was still slightly warm, leftover from Jack’s shower. Teeth ground down to stop the chattering, he scrubbed himself clean.  
  
_Warm water is a luxury you are grateful to experience when you serve your master. Bad slaves are grateful they don’t get the hose._  
  
The lonely shower was another punishment to add to the newest list. Psychological torture was so new, it barely contained possible options. But Ianto didn’t fear it remaining short. Jack had been very creative when assembling previous lists of pain. The boy did not doubt these tortures would be any less cruel. Or any less deserved.  
  
He dried off with a rag he found under the sink. Towels too, were a thing jack granted him when he’d been good. Luxuries that existed when he was near his sun.  
  
Before he could worry about whether or not he was expected to dress -clothes too were a gift – Jack called for him to dress when he was ready, and then come up. He pulled on the same clothes he’d worn the day before, and rushed up the ladder. Hesitation might cost him dearly.  
  
At least Jack seemed inclined to put him to work, which meant he still had some use.  
  
And work he did. Never anywhere near his master.  
  
No. Jack gave him tasks that had him puttering around the archives or storerooms. It wasn’t work he’d have seen as torture before. But now - knowing jack was keeping him out of sight on purpose - it _hurt_. And the boy found himself going to the others for potential jobs before seeking out his owner.  
  
Not that Jack was around that often during the day. The captain was out more than he was in, taking the SUV on long drives. Ianto understood his master’s need to get out of the hub. Jack lived inside the hub after all. The rest of the team got to clock out and leave at the end of the day. They weren’t stuck looking at their failure of a house slave after hours.  
  
And what good was said house slave when he couldn’t suck you off?  
  
Ianto was pretty sure it meant he’d be locked away for the night. Jack couldn’t even bear being in the same room as his slave, he’d not be getting in bed with him.  
  
He tried to hide his disappointment; putting on as much cheer as he felt was appropriate. He _was_ happy to be up on the light after all. It wasn’t a lie in any way. He was merely expressing his happiness to be serving them _more_ than he was expressing his dread for the night.  
  
It wasn’t like he didn’t deserve it.  
  
He was a slave, no matter what Jack called him, and he knew that any second he wasn’t screaming was one he was given.  
  
He should be grateful.  
  
He _was_ grateful.  
  
\------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
“Goodnight everyone. Good work. I’ll see you tomorrow, bright and early.”  
  
Ianto heard everyone calling out as they left, especially Owen’s violent response to supposed change in schedule. He scrubbed away at a rusty artefact brought in that afternoon as they quibbled. Jack was convinced that the thing was harmless – just a fancy space kettle. Tosh wanted to see if she could get it to work.  
  
“Ianto, can you come up to the couch and bring dinner?”  
  
“Yes, sir. Of course, sir.”  
  
The boy rushed to get his hands clean. Any single mistake would extend his isolation. An isolation that already had an undefined duration. At least he didn’t have to cook the food. He’d already assembled the tray of sandwiches.  
  
Still. Speed _was_ essential.  
  
He sank to his knees after setting the platter down, ready to thank his master – he’d been permitted near, permitted to serve – and beg for the chance to keep working. But Jack ran his fingers through his hair. It was the briefest of touches - less than what jack had been showering him with the past weeks - but it was still a lifeline for the disgraced boy.  
  
Jack could still touch him, even if it was not much more than a teasing sample of what he’d once had; before he was bad.  
  
Frozen in momentary pleasure, Ianto waited to see what would happen next.  
  
“You hungry?”  
  
Suspecting a trap or a test, Ianto stuck to the blandest voice he could muster up. He’d been fed a more than reasonable breakfast and lunch; more than he’d thought he’d get. Hadn’t expected food at all really. Meals were a thing he earned. Bad behaviour bought him pain, not oatmeal and fresh fruit.  
  
“A bit, sir.”  
  
Lies were impossible. But truth didn’t mean reward. Ianto knew he often supplied his owners with the tools to hurt him most.  
  
“Sit.”  
  
Jack gestured at a chair, and the boy sank into it uneasily.  
  
“Eat.”  
  
The captain already had a sandwich halfway to his mouth, and while he was terrified, Ianto was too well trained to not pick up a sandwich – they were all made perfectly, not one less appetizing than another – and tentatively take a bite. He fully expected his collar; or another order to spit put the food.  
  
_Nothing happened._  
  
Ianto chewed his tiny bite, and swallowed it. Repeating the process till the entire sandwich was gone.  
  
Terror stayed though. Something was _wrong_. Something was going to happen.  
  
And even Jack was apprehensive.  
  
The man who’d happily whipped him till he was unconscious. Who’d watched him starve, and beg, and plead. Who’d taught him there was no limit to how much pain he could endure.  
  
_That man_ , was uneasy about what he was about to do to his slave.  
  
The sandwich sat heavy on his stomach, quickly joined by a second at Jack’s urging.  
  
“You look tired.”  
  
Ianto started, fingers busy gathering the crumbs he’d spilt. He couldn’t even eat without making a mess!  
  
“Yes, sir.”  
  
He _was_ tired, it wasn’t odd for it to show. He’d had next to no sleep, and spent an entire day searching for perfection. He’d worked hard. He’d done his best. He _needed_ to earn his redemption.  
  
“You worked hard today.”  
  
The boy nodded emphatically.  
  
“Yes, sir.”  
  
Jack had kept him away all day, but he’d noticed. Relief pushed at some of the terror curled in his gut. Jack was going to do something horrible to him, but at least he knew his boy was doing his best.  
  
“Didn’t sleep to good?”  
  
Hadn’t slept at all, really. Ianto shook his head a tiny bit. It seemed ungrateful to voice it. The bed – no matter the circumstances – was infinitely more comfortable than the cell he’d most likely be sleeping in tonight.  
  
Unless Jack was planning something else for him to suffer through all night.  
  
His master nodded, sucking the sauce from his fingers. Ianto's eyes locked on to the digits as they slid in between perfect lips. A day ago, he’d have offered to do that for him.  
  
\------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
“Go on in.”  
  
Jack held open a door only one level down from the main hub.  
  
Ianto scurried through, uneasy about the entire thing. He’d been sure they’d head down to the training room, or maybe just his cell. This unknown room could hold pretty much anything.  
  
Staring resolutely at the floor, the first thing the boy saw, was a thick red carpet spread out across most of the floor. Startled, his eyes made a hurried tour of the space.  
  
It looked like a bedroom.  
  
A bed that would comfortably fit one adult – two would have little extra space, but it was bigger than his owner’s cot. A chest of drawers. A desk. One of those rolling desk chairs. And a small, unassuming cupboard. Everything made from what looked like oiled pine. Comfortable looking sheets and a fluffy comforter draped over the bed.  
  
It ... it looked like a bedroom.  
  
The open door at the end seemed to lead to a bathroom. Ianto was pretty sure that was a regular toilet, and the edge if a shower stall.  
  
He came to a halt in the centre of the room, eyes focussed on the carpet. He could do little more than endure.  
  
Jack would decide.  
  
And for some absurd reason, he decided to give his slave a tour of the small rooms. Pointing out everything like he was trying to sell Ianto the thing.  
  
“There’s a bed, of course. There’s paper in the desk drawers, ah, in case you want to write anything down, you know. A chair, obviously. Um. There’s clothes in there. If you’re missing anything or running low, just let me know. I’ll fix it. Um. Like t-shirts and stuff.”  
  
The captain pulled open each drawer in turn, and Ianto could see neat piles of t-shirts, sweats, socks, underwear,... The colours were plain. Greys, blacks, and whites, with dark blue as the only colour. Ianto looked at them without much comprehension. They looked like the clothes he’d been given to wear, but what were they doing _here_?  
  
“I didn’t really know what to put in the cupboard, so that’s empty right now. You can fill it with whatever you think you might need. Unless it’s something important, you don’t even need to tell me about it, ok?”  
  
Ianto nodded. He had to fill the cupboard with necessities, and he could pick them up around the hub. Why, what was important, and for what purpose? Those were questions he couldn’t answer.  
  
“Right, good. Um. There’s a bathroom too. The usual. Toilet and shower. There’s towels under the sink. Soap ‘n stuff too. I just picked some up, if you don’t like ‘m I’ll get some others. Yeah?”  
  
Why _his_ opinion on the toiletries mattered was another mystery, but the boy nodded obediently. Still waiting for the thing that had his master worried. Jack seemed to dread it too. The older man was wringing his hands, and his face looked ... pained. Ianto held back his fearful whimpers.  
  
“You can shower in the morning. Or in the evening too of course, if you prefer. I just feel like it’s best in the morning. You can sweat at night too you know. Um, yeah.”  
  
Jack trailed off, clearing his throat.  
  
“That’s about it, I guess. Isn’t it?”  
  
It was a rhetorical question. One the boy couldn’t answer if he thought it was required. Jack rubbed his hands on his hips, looking around the small bathroom.  
  
“Yeah. I -uh – I’ll see you in the morning then, yeah?”  
  
Before Ianto could scrape together an answer, his master had turned around and strode out of the room entirely. Shutting the door to the hallway behind him firmly. Ianto blinked. His mouth opened, but he had to blink again before a tentative 'yes, sir' came out.  
  
Very much lost, he wandered back into the main room.  
  
_What?_  
  
He eyed the bed, then the digital clock set on the desk across from it. It was 8.47. Jack didn’t go to bed for another hour or two.  
  
He looked around the room again, then shuffled across the carpet till he was at the centre of the room. There wasn’t much he could do but wait.  
  
The only order he’d had, was to shower in the morning. What Jack had said about showering in the evenings hadn’t been too coherent, but it was plenty to read between the lines. There would be no water wasted unless he was exceptionally dirty.  
  
He was usually sent up to work at around seven, so he’d need to be in the shower at six at the latest. He had to be ready to serve if he ever wanted to _fully_ useful again. And god he did. Even after just one day, he felt hollow; cold.  
  
And this time, his master wasn’t near to heat him back up. At least this room wasn’t as chilly as his master’s bunker.  
  
By the time eleven crawled by, Ianto was swaying on his legs. God he was tired. The bed was calling to him. The floor was calling to him. But he’d need to undress before he could kneel, and he remembered Jack’s anger clearly enough.  
  
A boy was meant to take initiative, but undressing himself was _not_ a part of that.  
  
All he could do was stand and wait. Wait and hope. Hope that his master would come back for him. Pray that jack would release him, and let him sleep. But the boy didn’t have the strength to believe it. Not really.  
  
He was being punished. His master didn’t want to bother keeping him close, but hadn’t stored him either. Though it certainly felt like being stored, if warmer and light.  
  
The boy quickly mumbled his thanks for the comforts. He was grateful to be clothed, grateful to be warm, grateful to be able to see.  
  
So much better than his cell.  
  
Still, it felt like he’d been stored. Jack had abandoned him in a room to suffer through the night.  
  
Was this how he’d be stored as a boy? Ianto looked around the room again. The desk would fit neatly into the idea. He could be stored away, out of sight but able to continue the duties he’d been gifted.  
  
They could lock him away for a long time if he was brought some form of food every so often. He had a toilet, so this place wouldn’t need to be hosed down every few days to stop him from going into shock.  
  
The bed confused him though. Beds were for fucking. And why would Jack come down into his slave's room to take what he could have anywhere?  
  
Unless … he’d never leave this room again?  
  
Was that the final line for a failed boy? Locked away to do paperwork sent to him, and a bed in case Jack felt like filling one of his desperate holes.  
  
Sex would truly be the only human contact he’d get.  
  
Ianto blinked away the unwarranted tears.  
  
Jack had told him to shower. He’d have another chance.  
  
He tore his gaze away from the door to check the time.  
  
Only six more hours, and he’d shower.  
  
Only seven, and Jack would retrieve him and set him to work. And maybe afterwards, he’d take his boy. After he’d seen that Ianto would be a loyal worker no matter that he’d had no sleep for two days.  
  
Jack had always been so kind, there was no reason to think he would refuse to let his boy earn forgiveness this time. Ianto balled his hands into fists and dug his nails deep into the soft flesh of his palms. He could trust in his master. Jack would bring him salvation, if only he obeyed.  
  
He flexed his legs, and stood waiting. He could do this. He could serve his master. He _would_ **.**  
  
By the time six o’clock arrived, Ianto was nodding off at every other blink. But he’d made it.  
  
Shedding his clothes - left neatly on the desk – and stepping into the freezing shower was a relief. He let the chill seep into his bones and kick-start his brain. He’d have an entire day of hard labour ahead of him, and any mistake would cost him dearly. He’d need to be alert.  
  
The towels were actual towels, and using one made Ianto nervous, but the alternative was a messy drip into the other room, and damp clothes. The thought horrified the boy more than the undeserved luxury.  
  
Still naked, Ianto fussed around the room. Straightening covers he hadn’t touched, and wiping away any traces of dust.  
  
It was only six thirty-nine, and he didn’t want to get dressed just yet. In case the sight of his boy naked enticed the older man into claiming him. If Jack came here early, it might spell sex no matter what. Undressing would waste time, and bore the captain.  
  
There weren’t many supplies for the happy occasion. The pain of being taken dry – spit didn’t do much – would be worth it if only Jack were on top of him.  
  
That would be something for the cupboard! Lube. And maybe a plug or two. There were plenty in the training room, and Ianto knew how much slick was stored around the hub.  
  
Still making sure the room was spotless – he’d even cleaned out the shower, not wanting water droplets to dry messily – Ianto didn’t hear his master approach. The first warning he had of the older man’s presence, was a sharp knock on the door.  
  
When he didn’t answer, Jack called put his name in question.  
  
“Yes, sir?”  
  
It was odd, like he was granting his owner permission to enter his cell slash room. As soon as he’d answered, the captain opened the door, stepping halfway into the room before freezing.  
  
“You didn’t dress?”  
  
Aaand there was failure number one. The boy’s heart sank like a rock.  
  
“I’m sorry. I – I was cleaning.” It was a lame excuse. “I showered.” He offered as a positive point. Hoping to placate his owner enough to still take him out.  
  
Jack nodded, staring at him, and Ianto saw lust there. He licked his lips in anticipation. Ready to drop to his knees and open wide, or bend over the desk, or the bed.  
  
“That’s … good.”  
  
The older man stared for another couple seconds, before he realized just what he was doing; pulling back out of the room as if disgusted. Ianto recoiled too, taking a step back in the face of suck revulsion.  
  
Shame settled deep down. He was a _failure_ , how could he ever hope to use his body to entice?  
  
“You can get dressed, and then come up when you want.”  
  
The command was given as Jack was already walking away, but it was salvation for the boy. He’d been on the verge of crying, and now he was rushing to pull on the clothes closest to him. They were the same ones he’d worn yesterday, but he had no idea how much time he had to be up in the hub before the offer expired. He’d need to wash them tonight, or ask permission to pick out a new set. He already disgusted his owner; dirty sweaty clothes wouldn’t help.  
  
Adrenaline banished the muddy haze left by the lack of sleep, and he was racing up the stairs in no time, happy to hear the door to his new cell slam shut behind him. One mistake was already one to many.  
  
\------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ianto was glad the day wasn’t too strenuous. Even with meals – they were maintenance, eaten away from the rest to keep him functioning – he was blinking sluggishly by the time everyone went home. And they were calling it an early day, with the clock barley ticking past five.  
  
Somehow, he’d managed to tread on the right side of his fluctuating line. No extra mistakes. No one had yelled at him.  
  
In fact, everyone seemed extra nice.  
  
Tosh had shared her chocolate digestive with him. Owen had taken the time to tell him how well he’d cleaned the med-bay.  
  
Even Gwen.  
  
She’d not snapped at him once. Even saying please when she made him finish her filing after he’d brought her her coffee.  
  
Jack too was kind when he gave him tasks. Voice gentle, if distant.  
  
But no one touched him. All the contact he got, was the brush of Tosh's fingers against his when he received his part of the cookie.  
  
It was torture.  
  
Not knowing when it would end made it worse.  
  
He didn’t know what he’d beg for more, human contact, or the chance to rest.  
  
\------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ianto was this close to shivering with nerves, when Jack escorted him back to the new room.  
  
He didn’t know if he’d be able to make it through another night of standing up. Didn’t know if he’d be able to stay awake, period.  
  
“You look tired, Ianto.”  
  
The boy nodded. He’d caught sight of himself in a mirror. He looked terrible. His eyes were sitting deeper than normal, and the bags under them were tinged purple. The darker colour stark against the pale backdrop of his skin.  
  
“A good night’s sleep will do you good.”  
  
Will, not would. The boy’s ears perked up, hope fanned bright. He’d do _anything_ for the chance to rest.  
  
“I don’t think I mentioned it yesterday. But,”  
  
Jack tugged open the top drawer of his chest, and picked up a small bundle. Ianto watched, transfixed.  
  
“These are pyjamas, they should fit you.”  
  
The boy accepted the soft clothes. Eyes screwing shut in gratitude. Stranded, he waited to hear what he’d need to do to be allowed to wear them; to sleep. But his master stayed silent.  
  
_Initiative. Boys take initiative, and can talk when not commanded_ **.** This seemed as good a time to speak as any.  
  
“Thank you, sir. What do you wish me to do?”  
  
“Do?”  
  
He wasn’t expressing himself clearly enough. Flinching internally, Ianto elaborated.  
  
“To earn the right to wear them, sir. I’ll be _so_ good.”  
  
With all his disobedience lately, it seemed prudent to add the promise.  
  
Jack stood mute, and Ianto let his gaze drop in supplication.  
  
“Nothing, Ianto.”  
  
Hurt, Ianto was ready to put the clothes away again. Another psychological torture then. He’d be handed things and then have to give them back.  
  
“The clothes in there are for you, you can wear then when you want. If you want to wear the pyjamas while you sleep tonight, you’re free to do so. I’m not going to tell you what to wear. Not anymore.”  
  
Trembling, Ianto felt two tears track down his face.  
  
“Thank you, sir.”  
  
In one go, Jack had given him permission to wear clothes, _and_ sleep. Alright, it had come hand in hand with a chance to fail. Choosing his own clothes, was a trap; plain as day. But it was dwarfed by the chance to sleep.  
  
He clutched the soft sleep clothes to his chest.  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
“Yeah, ok. You’re welcome. Goodnight then?”  
  
It was his last chance of the day, before Jack locked him away.  
  
“Yes, sir. Unless I can serve you, sir?”  
  
He’d already amassed a small stash of lube, five plugs, a vibrator, some rope, and some clips - as well as cleaning spray - in the cupboard next to the bed. If jack wanted to fuck him, he was ready for the basics. The more intricate toys didn’t have as many doubles laying around the training room. If he’d misjudged, he’d be in deep water.  
  
“You’re tired, Ianto. Sleep.”  
  
Still clinging to the pyjamas like a lost child with a treasured toy, Ianto nodded.  
  
“Yes, sir. Goodnight, sir.”  
  
It was a mistake. Jack had dismissed him quite clearly just then, and he’d had to go and offer services that were obviously unwanted.  
  
The older man turned, and walked out. The door shutting with a definitive click. There was no sound of a turning key, but Jack did not need locks to control his boy. Ianto would not leave the room.  
  
He’d be good.  
  
Slowly, he undressed and set the worn clothes aside to be washed. Then he dressed again. Reverently.  
  
The pyjamas were soft against his skin, and the dark green was so vibrant he barely dared to believe it was real. But the carpet was plush under his bare toes, and his fatigue too pressing for it to be anything else than reality.  
  
The bed was out of the question, but the allure of the carpet was too sweet to resist. Paying close attention to his collar, Ianto slowly sank to his knees, and then lower still. Till he lay stretched out across the plush rug. Tears came unbidden, as he stretched and curled. He wasn’t being punished. He was allowed to sleep here.  
  
Merciful master. _Kind_ , kind master. Fingers curling into the shag, he found a pose that agreed with him, and felt his heart swell at the thought of his saviour.  
  
He’d be rested tomorrow … he’d be the best slave he could be.  
  
Eyeing the clock, he calculated exactly when he had to wake up, and how long he could sleep.  
  
He’d be good.  
  
He’d be good, and jack would be proud of him instead of disgusted.  
  
All he wanted, was to be good.  


1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2 3\. Chapter 3 4\. Chapter 4 5\. Chapter 5 6\. Chapter 6 7\. Chapter 7 8\. Chapter 8 9\. Chapter 9 10\. Chapter 10 11\. Chapter 11 12\. Chapter 12 13\. Chapter 13 14\. Chapter 14 15\. Chapter 15 16\. Chapter 16 17\. Chapter 17 18\. Chapter 18 19\. Chapter 19 20\. Chapter 20 21\. Chapter 21 22\. Chapter 22 23\. Chapter 23 24\. Chapter 24 25\. Chapter 25 26\. Chapter 26 27\. Chapter 27 28\. Chapter 28 29\. Chapter 29 30\. Chapter 30 31\. Chapter 31 32\. Chapter 32 33\. Chapter 33 34\. Chapter 34 35\. Chapter 35 36\. Chapter 36 37\. Chapter 37 38\. Chapter 38 39\. Chapter 39 40\. Chapter 40 41\. Chapter 41 42\. Chapter 42 43\. Chapter 43 44\. Chapter 44 45\. Chapter 45 46\. Chapter 46 47\. Chapter 47 48\. Chapter 48 49\. Chapter 49 50\. Chapter 50 51\. Chapter 51 52\. Chapter 52 53\. Chapter 53 54\. Chapter 54 55\. Chapter 55 56\. Chapter 56 57\. Chapter 57 58\. Chapter 58 59\. Chapter 59 60\. Chapter 60 61\. Chapter 61 62\. Chapter 62 63\. Chapter 63 64\. Chapter 64 65\. Chapter 65 66\. Chapter 66 67\. Chapter 67 68\. Chapter 68 69\. Chapter 69 70\. Chapter 70 71\. Chapter 71 72\. Chapter 72 73\. Chapter 73 74\. Chapter 74 75\. Chapter 75 76\. Chapter 76 77\. Chapter 77 78\. Chapter 78 79\. Chapter 79 80\. Chapter 80 81\. Chapter 81 82\. Chapter 82 83\. Chapter 83 84\. Chapter 84 85\. Chapter 85 86\. Chapter 86 87\. Chapter 87 88\. Christmas Special 89\. Chapter 88 90\. Chapter 89 91\. Chapter 90 92\. Chapter 91 93\. Chapter 92 94\. Chapter 93 95\. Chapter 94 96\. Chapter 95 97\. Chapter 96 98\. Chapter 97 99\. Chapter 98 100\. Chapter 99 101\. Chapter 100 102\. Chapter 101 103\. Chapter 102 104\. Chapter 103 105\. Chapter 104 106\. Chapter 105 107\. Chapter 106 108\. Chapter 107 109\. Chapter 108 110\. Chapter 109 111\. Chapter 110 112\. Chapter 111 113\. Chapter 112  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


End file.
